


Уроки английского

by kashamalasha



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, RPS, SLOVO, Versus - Fandom, battle rap, russian rap, Гнойный, РУССКИЙ РЭП, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Collage, Dystopia, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, antiutopia, Русский | Russian, антиутопия, утопия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 141,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashamalasha/pseuds/kashamalasha
Summary: Выпускник Оксфорда Мирон Фёдоров, приезжая в Петербург, не мог и предположить, что обратно в Лондон он сможет вернуться только через три года. Из-за череды нелепых случайностей он вынужден стать преподавателем английского языка в маленьком городке Усть-Рыбинске. Как прожить тут три года и не спиться от тоски? Слава Карелин, переезжая в Усть-Рыбинск, не знал, что в местном колледже не будет немецкого языка, а только незнакомый ему английский. А на носу Федеральное тестирование.БЭТА ФИКА: L etrangere - без нее, этот фик сдулся бы после 4 главы.Посвящение:Посвящается Венечке Ерофееву, Алексею Иванову и всем вам, мои дорогие любители баттл-репа, больших носов и беременных цапель.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Действие фика разворачивается в условной Второй Имперской Федерации, являющей собой смесь Утопии и Антиутопии. Почему там, потому что мне так захотелось. 
> 
> Это мой первый фик не судите строго, кажется, так тут пишут.
> 
> К реальным личностям, носящим используемые мной в фанфике имена/фамилии/псевдонимы, данная история НЕ ИМЕЕТ ОТНОШЕНИЯ от слова совсем.
> 
> ПИШУ ДЛИННО И МЕДЛЕННО
> 
> ЭТО ФАНТАЗИЯ.  
> Все герои являются совершеннолетними.  
> Употребление наркотиков, алкоголя и курение - непоправимо вредят вашему здоровью.

В четыре часа утра Пулковский аэропорт напоминал дремлющий улей. Тихо жужжала поломойная машина, мигали витрины дьюти-фри, немногочисленные пассажиры дремали в креслах. Чартеры в теплые края улетели в полночь, и все погрузилось в тишину и покой. 

Мирон не спал уже двадцать часов. Улаживать дела с наследством бабушки пришлось быстро, за четыре дня — самое большое количество отгулов, которые ему были готовы предоставить в офисе. Не о должности унылой конторской крысы мечтал Мирон, поступая в Оксфорд. Но на работодателей в Сити не произвел впечатления диплом филолога, а уж место рождения — город Ленинград — даже отпугивало.

Он возвращался домой, в Лондон, самым дешевым лоукостером — с длинной пересадкой в Риге. Хотелось одного — упасть в кресло и отрубиться. Слетал он зря. Местная бюрократия отрастила такие зубищи и тентакли, что добиться от нее чего-то вразумительного за такой короткий срок не представлялось возможным. Это был чистый Дуглас Адамс. «Заполните форму зеленой ручкой и сдайте в окно семь!» Там выдавали точно такую же форму, которую нужно было уже заполнять синей ручкой. А уж обилие справок, необходимых для того, чтобы попасть в отдел оформления наследства, поразило бы даже самого искушенного вогона. Наследство так и осталось в «подвешенном» состоянии. Единственное, что он смог сделать, это сменить замки и проинструктировать соседей, на тот случай если кто-нибудь вероломно решит вселиться в квартиру, пользуясь ее неопределенным правовым статусом. 

В квартире за годы отсутствия почти ничего не изменилось: все тот же запах бабушкиных духов, переполненные книжные полки (на них все подписные издания и самиздат, привезенный дедом из заграницы). И это замершее время хранило слишком много воспоминаний. Квартира помнила смех, с которым Мирон маленький катался по длинному, как тогда казалось, коридору на трехколесном велосипеде. Именно из этой квартиры он впервые пошел на школьную линейку в лучшую гимназию города. Половина его «сокровищ»: плеер, кассеты, школьные тетрадки, наклейки, недочитанные Стругацкие — осталась в Петербурге. Родители предпочли не тащить с собой на новое место лишний груз. И бабушка годы хранила в абсолютном порядке. Все это было демонстрацией неслучившейся жизни, жизни, от которой его в страхе увезли.

Окна его комнаты выходили на край Юсуповского сада. Там можно было прогуливать школу, купить пышек на углу и, стараясь не обсыпать форму сахарной пудрой, съесть. Если повезет, то проскользнуть в Железнодорожный музей, где ездили модельки многочисленных тепловозов и паровозов. Хуже или лучше ему было бы здесь? Неизвестно. Вместо Оксфорда был бы Имперский Университет Петербурга, пятой графы уже давно не было и… Дальше Мирон не знал. Наверное, такая же унылая жизнь офисного планктона, только с еще меньшей зарплатой. Хотя не пришлось бы снимать с женой квартиру на окраине города, бабушка была бы против того, чтобы «молодые» ютились где-нибудь в Капотне. Но бабушки уже не было. А им с Машей (женой) приходилось тратить по часу, добираясь на перекладных до центра Лондона. Они жили в городе мечты всех молодых жителей Второй имперской федерации. Только Мирон все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что мечта эта явно не его, хотя все наперебой ему твердили, как ему повезло.

На таможенном контроле Мирон сунул пограничнику золотую корочку заграничного имперского паспорта. Самой Второй Империи не было уже семнадцать лет, но цвет загранника оставили старым, лишь немного изменив герб. Теперь в клювах у двуглавого орла была оливковая ветвь и колос, а не серп и молот, как раньше. Гимн остался тот же, только вместо Второй Империи стали петь — Вторая имперская федерация, а вместо вождя и партии славили президента и парламент. 

Пограничник скользнул сонным взглядом по фотографии и начал забивать номер паспорта в компьютер. Десяток щелчков и пограничник выныривает из полудремы. Он внимательно смотрел в монитор, потом на Мирона, потом опять в монитор. 

— Пройдемте со мной, Мирон Янович, — сказал мужчина, убирая паспорт Федорова в карман и надевая фуражку.

— Какие-то проблемы? Я же оплатил долг за ЖКХ. Мне сказали, что все хорошо.

— Вам все объяснят. 

Пограничник привел его в небольшую комнату без окон и запер. Мирон просидел один четверть часа. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по столу. Под потолком мигала камера. Обстановка напоминала допросную в имперских фильмах про МУР: три стула, стол, на нем пепельница и графин с водой. Мобильная связь не работала. Мебель выглядела довольно хлипкой, а вот дверь была толстой, металлической. Наконец она открылась, и в комнату вошли двое — полноватая женщина в военной форме и мужчина средних лет в штатском.

Женщина, позевывая, положила на стол папку. На ней Мирон увидел свое имя и фамилию. Это не было похоже на обычный опрос службы безопасности в аэропорту.

— Зинаида Ивановна, а кофе будет? — обратился мужчина к женщине-военному.

— Будет тебе и кофе, и какава с чаем, — процитировала Зинаида, — только денежки плати, Петр Сергеевич.

— В соседнем кафе чашка американо — семьсот рублей стоит! — фыркнул мужчина, закуривая. — Мирон Янович, как видите, из напитков можем предложить вам только воду. Отменную питерскую-кипяченую. Зато тут можно курить, пока датчик сломан. Угощайтесь, — Петр Сергеевич протянул ему помятую пачку синего Bond.

— У меня свои, — Мирон достал из кармана куртки Dunhill и, чиркнув колесиком зажигалки, затянулся.

— Правильный подход. Все свое ношу с собой, — умилился Петр Сергеевич. Женщина, все еще морщась и шевеля губами, изучала папку. Наконец, она обратилась к Мирону:

— Что же вы, Федоров, от выполнения гражданского долга бегаете?

— Простите, я вас не понимаю. У меня вид на жительство в другой стране. Я бакалавр филологии Оксфордского университета, работаю в Сити. Согласно закону 7/22 от 12 мая 2000 года я могу не служить в армии, поэтому плачу в фонд офицеров налог.

— Не платите уже как год, Мирон Янович. Загвоздка вышла. Застряли ваши деньги между Британским королевством и нашей Империей, вернее Федерацией, — строго посмотрела на него женщина. — Вы что, про новое постановление не слышали? Нельзя частным иностранным компаниям напрямую платить налог в фонд офицеров. Нужно было нанять брокера в ИмперФедТорге, и он бы вам за трехпроцентный гонорар от суммы переводил деньги.

— Хорошо, я так и сделаю, когда вернусь в Лондон, — Мирон забычковал сигарету. — Вообще очень удобно устроились. ФедТорг ваш возглавляет сын генерала или депутата какого-нибудь? Доите нас, несчастных эмигрантов, по глупости сохранивших имперский паспорт.

— Боюсь, вернуться в Лондон не получится, — покачал головой мужчина в штатском, прикуривая вторую сигарету. — Вы — злостный неплательщик, Мирон Янович.

— Я просто не знал…

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, — сурово отчеканила женщина, тряхнув пергидрольными кудрями. — Закон публиковался в «Имперской газете», следовательно, вошел в силу.

— Поймите, мне негде в Лондоне взять вашу Имперскую газету. Она только в посольстве и продается. Я защитил диплом, женился, потом переезд на новую квартиру, работа... 

— Вы что, вообще не следите за тем, что происходит на Родине? — обиженным голосом спросила Зинаида Ивановна. – Вы и Первый Федерально-имперский не смотрите? Там такие дискуссии были у Салахова в «Дайте слова», и Гардонин во «Взрослое–детское» очень эту тему освящал.

— Мой landlord не считает нужным проводить в нашей квартире русское телевидение. Это лишние траты, — Мирон старался говорить спокойно. Годы общения с имперскими чиновниками в посольстве привели его к выводу, что сейчас будут просить денег. Денег не было, значит, придется звонить жене, родителям, поднимать из кровати друзей. Интересно, в тысячу фунтов он уложится?

— Ну, теперь, боюсь, ваш _landlord_ потеряет жильца, — улыбнулся Петр Сергеевич. — У вас теперь одна дорога, Мирон — альтернативная служба.

— Простите, я вас не понимаю.

— А чего вы не понимаете? Для вас, как для человека, проживающего на территории другого государства, входящего в недружественный федерации альянс, доступны две опции по отдаче долга Родине: взносы в фонд офицеров в течение десяти лет или альтернативная служба в течение трех.

— Я и плачу взносы! — возмутился Федоров.

— Не платите! Вот тут написано! — Зинаида Ивановна ткнула обкусанным ногтем с розовым лаком в платежную ведомость.

— Давайте я представлю вам выписку со счета. Мы же уже поняли, что это недоразумение. И как только я окажусь дома…

— Вы уже дома, Мирон, — улыбнулся Петр Сергеевич. — Вы на Родине. Во второй имперской федерации. У вас тут квартира даже есть.

— Это бессмысленный разговор. Скажите, какой штраф я должен заплатить, и я пойду. Мне завтра надо на работу.

— Вы никуда не пойдете, — сухо ответила женщина, захлопывая папку. 

— Тогда вызывайте адвоката! — Мирон скрестил руки на груди. — Я буду говорить только в его присутствии.

— Не раздражайтесь так, Мирон Янович, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Сейчас мы все объясним. Произошла досадная накладка. Вы теперь — должник. Согласно законодательству, если платежи не поступают в течение полугода, то это означает, что вы выбираете альтернативную службу по возвращении домой.

— Это абсурд какой-то. Я ничего не выбирал.

— Вам придется прожить три года здесь. Альтернативную службу можно проходить только в границах Федерации.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Это очень печально, Мирон Янович. Неужели вы хотите в тюрьму? Пять лет на нарах и за что. Из-за недоразумения…

— Вы мою жизнь превращаете в недоразумение. Я буду судиться. Я плачу вам деньги, и не мои проблемы, что они до вас не доходят.

— Суд — дело хорошее. Но любой адвокат вам скажет, что такие дела с кондачка не решаются. Года три как раз дело-то и продлится. Охота вам в предвариловке сидеть? Все равно проиграете и служить отправитесь. Зовите адвоката — это ваше право, но вам он скажет, что и мы, — сказал Петр Сергеевич. — Мы же вам предлагаем неплохой вариант службы: свое жилье, зарплата, уважаемая профессия.

— Что же вам желающих на это чудесное место приходится по аэропортам ловить? — огрызнулся Мирон.

— Так мало у нас специалистов хочет в провинцию ехать.

— Хотите меня в Турухан писарем сослать?

— Почему сразу в Турухан. Двести с небольшим километров от Питера. Усть-Рыбинск. Рабочий поселок. Прекрасное место. Река. Природа. Кинотеатр есть. Сейчас там большой промышленный кластер организовывают в рамках реновации экономики. Много рабочих приезжает. А школа и колледж недоукомплектованы.

— И кем вы меня туда хотите? Директором? — Мирону хотелось хохотать от абсурда ситуации.

— А вы амбициозный юноша. Мы вас по филологическому профилю туда хотим преподавателем русского языка и литературы. Вы же Оксфорд закончили.

— Простите, я не славист. Я учился на отделении древнеанглийской филологии. 

— Еще лучше, — хлопнул в ладоши Петр Сергеевич, — значит, английский возьмете в колледже.

— Это какое-то безумие, — в висках заломило. — Вы человеку с улицы предлагаете пойти учить детей?

— Почему с улицы? — нахмурилась Зинаида Ивановна. — Вы же диплом имеете. У нас еще есть информация из вашей российской школы, что вы до 11 класса присылали учительнице по литературе сочинения. По-моему, это с хорошей стороны вас характеризует, как патриота.

— Я все-таки позвоню адвокату. 

— На конфликт идете? На принцип? — взвилась женщина. — Звоните! Я сейчас мили… полицию вызову, и поедете в отделение. А там уклонистов ох как не любят.

— Зин, ну ты чего? Дай молодому человеку смириться с неизбежным, — и уже обращаясь к Федорову: — Пойдемте на свет божий выйдем, там связь ловит.

Звонить пришлось из узенького тупичка с зарешеченным окном. С одной стороны стоял Петр Сергеевич, раздобывший где-то пластиковый стаканчик с кофе из автомата, а с другой — путь к отступлению перекрывала Зинаида Ивановна. 

Первый порыв звонить родителям Мирон отмел сразу. Не мальчик уже, чтобы прятаться за маминой юбкой. Да и пугать их раньше времени не хотелось. Звонок среди ночи явно бы не поспособствовал их душевному равновесию.

Маша взяла трубку только со второго раза и сонным голосом спросила:

— Мирон, что случилось? Я понимаю, что ты соскучился, но у нас тут ночь глухая, а мне рано вставать на работу. Вечером поговорим.

Пришлось сбивчиво объяснять, что случилось. Жена поняла только со второго раза и тут же разозлилась:

— Ну ты что, заранее не мог проверить всю эту ерунду с налогом? Если ты опоздаешь на работу опять, то тебя уволят, и нам нечем будет платить за квартиру! А в CanningTown я не поеду.

— Не мог и раскаиваюсь, — Мирон прикрыл трубку ладонью, пытаясь сделать разговор с женой хоть чуточку приватным. — Теперь мне нужен адвокат.

— Откуда я тебе его возьму? Из Лондона телепортирую? 

— Ты говорила, что у тебя в Москве у дяди юридическая практика.

— Он адвокат по имущественным спорам. 

— Ну, может, он знает кого-нибудь в Питере.

— Сейчас час ночи!

— Тут пятый час утра!

— Думаешь, мне удобно звонить ему в это время. Тем более мы почти не общаемся.

— А посылки в «Кресты» тебе удобно посылать будет? 

Петр Сергеевич булькнул кофе. Его разговор явно забавлял. Зинаида Ивановна закатила глаза, демонстрируя, насколько все происходящее ей кажется бессмысленным. 

— Хорошо! Я ему сейчас позвоню! Не отключайся, — в трубке заиграла «Шутка» Баха. 

— Ну как, поговорили с женой? — спросила женщина.

— Разговор пока не окончен, — ответил Мирон, прижимая динамик телефона к груди.

— Вы имели право на один звонок, вы его получили!

— Зин, ну что ты кипятишься-то! Такое ощущение, что ты на тюремщицу училась, а не физфак заканчивала, — Петр Сергеевич выскребал пластиковой ложкой сахар из стаканчика.

— Не всем повезло попасть в школу КГБ! — огрызнулась женщина.

— Да было бы чему завидовать. Ты-то теперь, поди, в следующем году подполковника получишь к юбилею государственности. А я-то все, уже списан. Чиновник в министерстве образования. 

— Вступай в Единую Федерацию, и тебе звездочку на погоны капнут, — распрямила плечи Зинаида.

— У меня теперь из партий — только шахматные, — улыбнулся Петр Сергеевич.

— Смотри, попрут тебя из образования. За идеологию отвечаешь, а явной политической позиции не имеешь. Хоть к Имперцам примкни или к Худяковскому. 

— Глава питерского филиала Имперцев мне еще триста долларов с девяносто восьмого должен, а призывы Худяковского мыть сапоги в Атлантическом океане считаю просто неприличными. Кстати, — мужчина обратился к Федорову, — ваша жена, кажется снова «на проводе».

Мирон прижал кирпичик телефона к уху.

— Будет тебе адвокат! Но не раньше одиннадцати.

Адвокат приехал в час дня. Практически все это время Мирон провел, сидя на подоконнике около комнаты, где его допрашивали. Он пытался дремать, прислонившись к стеклу, но мешали конвоируемые. По коридору каждые двадцать минут проводили ничего не понимающих молодых людей и запихивали их в допросную, потом приходили Петр и Зинаида, и через десять минут все бывало кончено. Ссутулившись, молодые мужчины выходили из допросной, держа в руках сложенный желтый листок. Большинство уводила куда-то Зинаида Ивановна, всего несколько человек ушли с Петром Сергеевичем.

От голода сосало под ложечкой. Найденный в рюкзаке сникерс ситуацию не исправил. Только еще больше замутило. Хотелось курить, но в коридоре датчики дыма работали исправно, а форточка на окне не открывалась. 

Адвокатом оказался ровесник Мирона — лощеный молодой человек в дорогом костюме и шелковом галстуке. Не извинившись за опоздание, он, презрительно кривя губы, сказал ровно то, что и Зинаида.

— Процесс на пару лет. А предвариловки сейчас переполнены. Вы этого хотите?

— Я хочу, чтобы вся эта ситуация прекратилась. Я платил деньги и довольно большие, как гражданин я имею право... 

— Оставьте эту риторику американским фильмам про суд. У нас тут Вторая имперская федерация, а не Голливуд. Деньги вы платили, только непонятно кому. Хотите судиться — пожалуйста, но вы проиграете, и деньги зря потратите, и время. И через три года вам все равно придется или в тюрьму ехать, или служить.

— Это какой-то Кафка.

— Это ваша Родина, Мирон Янович. Я вот чего не могу понять, чего вас, колбасных эмигрантов, так обратно-то тянет. У вас ведь вид на жительство есть, Оксфордский диплом, на фига вам вот это вот наше все? 

— То есть по существу вы мне ничего посоветовать не можете? 

— По существу я могу вам посоветовать согласиться на предложение министерства образования. Работа преподом — непыльная. Тем более в Усть-Рыбинск сейчас большие деньги вкладывают. Президент сказал, что промышленность будем развивать. Нанотехнологии. Платить там будут неплохо. Три года быстро пролетят. А так, может, и во вкус войдете.

— Охуеть, конечно, у вас методы по найму учителей. А если я псих, наркоман и болен СПИДом?

— Вы лучше об этом не распространяйтесь, — понизил голос адвокат. — Хотите вместо Усть-Рыбинска поехать в Чингушию на кирпичный завод работать? Вас потом могут и не найти. Скажут, что стали ваххабитом и ушли в Османскую империю.

— Я еврей, какой из меня ваххабит?

— Там и выпускник семинарии ваххабитом оказался. Уже постфактум, после ликвидации. Понимаете, что я имею в виду? 

— Понятно, что вы ничем помочь мне не можете.

— Я вам помогаю изо всех сил, Мирон Янович. Я даже денег с вас не возьму, хотя это не в моих правилах. Скажите спасибо Машеньке. Жена у вас, конечно, невероятная женщина. Если бы не она, я не подумал бы ехать сюда объяснять вам прописные истины. Но уж по старой памяти. Ради детсадовской любви. Как вспомнил ее улыбку и глаза.

Федоров изо всех сил сжал зубы, чтобы не послать адвоката по короткому, но ёмкому адресу.

Как только адвокат ушел, в коридор выплыла Зинаида Ивановна в накинутом на плечах кителе. Из допросной потянуло запахом пиццы и сигарет. Женщина посмотрела на Мирона и, повернувшись, крикнула в приоткрытую дверь:

— Ну, Петь, клиент дозрел, похоже, — и уже обращаясь к Мирону, — Пойдемте документики подпишем.

Загранпаспорт у него изъяли, так же как и карточку британского ВНЖ. 

— Распишитесь тут и тут. Вы проинформированы, что не должны покидать пределов Второй имперской федерации в течение трех лет, а также уезжать из Усть-Рыбинска без предварительной договоренности с работодателем.

— А можно меня хотя бы в Питере учителем русско-английского?

— Тут и без вас желающих хватает. Со всей Империи прут, будто им тут медом намазано. 

Зинаида захлопнула папку и ушла. 

Петр Сергеевич встал из-за стола:

— Пойдемте, Мирон Янович, поедим. Рядом с аэропортом неплохая шаурма продается.

— Шаверма, — машинально поправил Федоров.

— Вы уж простите малограмотного, по-московски привык выражаться. 

Шаурма/Шаверма и правда была вкусной, хотя и ларек, в котором ее готовили, выглядел как место, где находят свой последний приют собаки и кошки.

Петр Сергеевич утер смесь майонеза и кетчупа с подбородка и сказал:

— До Усть-Рыбинска поедете на автобусе. Поезд уже ушел, да и долго им. Там на вокзале вас встретит ваш коллега. Вот вам его номер, — мужчина протянул вдвое сложенный блокнотный листик. — Юра проводит до квартиры и выдаст ключи. А завтра на работу. 

— Вот так сразу? С места в карьер?

— А что такого? Уже вторая неделя сентября идет. Пора детям познавать разницу между Present Continuous и Present Progressive.

— Это одно и то же.

— Вот видите! Английский вы знаете.

— Я никогда не преподавал!

— Ничего. Справитесь. Я смотрел ваше дело — средняя школа в Германии, старшая — в Англии. Приспосабливаемость у вас выдающаяся. Я ведь тоже не в чиновники министерства образования метил. Согласно диплому должен был иголки вгонять под ногти врагам империи, а вот все как обернулось, — Петр Сергеевич обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Мирона передернуло.

— Так что у вас есть время погулять до автобуса, — сказал Петр Сергеевич и пошел по направлению к служебной парковке. 

Мирон добрался до города на попутке. Зашел в бабушкину квартиру. Выкурил пару сигарет. Его знобило то ли от недосыпа, то ли от промозглой погоды. Но рефлексировать было некогда. Он оглядел полки. Достал с антресолей старую спортивную сумку, свалил туда дюжину книг. Потом сходил в безликий торговый центр. Купил там без примерки в сетевом магазине себе несколько рубашек и пару джинсов. Славься глобальный рынок, благодаря которому в любой стране можно купить одно и то же. Прошелся по Невскому. Бесцельно побродил по «Зингеру», потом, хлопнув себя по лбу, купил две брошюрки: «Методика преподавания английского языка в школе» и «Методика преподавания английского языка в колледже». Маша ему так и не перезвонила. Родителям он звонить не стал сам. 

Автобус до Усть-Рыбинска отправлялся с Ладожской. Обыкновенная маршрутка, если быть точнее. Водитель — носатый южанин, поцокав языком, еле упихал сумки Мирона под сиденье и взял тридцать рублей за багаж. За окнами хлестало как из ведра. Ржавый люк в крыше был прикрыт неплотно, и к середине путешествия на полу плескалась небольшая лужа. Маршрутка летела сквозь морось. Мирон пытался читать «Методики», но они были написаны настолько плохим и казенным языком, что он быстро сдался и включил плеер.

Три раза маршрутка тормозила где-то в лесу на «зеленую остановку». Мирон курил и пытался позвонить Маше, но связи не было. К Усть-Рыбинску подъехали к полуночи. За косыми струями дождя поселок было не рассмотреть. Маршуртка затормозила на площади. Народ моментально рассыпался. Мирон остался стоять один под фонарем. Его никто не встречал. Чертыхнувшись, он полез в карман за листом, который ему дал Петр Сергеевич. Цепочка цифр была еле различима в мутном свете фонаря.

Трубку сняли со второй попытки.

— Да! — мужской голос звучал недружелюбно.

— Я Федоров. Вы должны были меня встретить в Усть-Рыбинске.

— А ты уже приехал? Ну, ёпта…. Стой, никуда не уходи, ща буду, — в трубке послышалось шелестение и сдавленные ругательства.

— Да куда я денусь, — сказал Мирон в пустоту и полез в карман за последней сигаретой. 

Через пару минут дверь одного из домов, на котором мигала вывеска «Бар Светлана», отворилась, и во тьму ночи вывалилась грузная мужская фигура. Встряхнувшись, она качающейся походкой двинулась к фонарю, где стоял Мирон. В круг света вышел грузный, кудрявый мужчина. 

— Ты Федоров? — спросил его незнакомец.

— Я. Вы Юрий?

— Хова, — протянул ему руку крепыш. — Юра Хованский.

— Мирон Федоров.

— Очень рад. Прости, что не встретил. Засиделся тут со знакомыми, — Юра неопределенно махнул рукой. От него пахло алкоголем. А еще он немного шепелявил.

— Ничего.

— Пошли, провожу тебя до новой квартиры, — Хованский поднял с асфальта сумку с книгами. — Ого? Ты кирпичи привез.

— Я сам понесу. 

— Да ладно. Смотри под ноги. Фонари пока не все работают. Экономят электричество. Экология, ёпта. 

Стараясь не наступить в лужу и придорожную грязь, Мирон поплелся за Хованским. Тот бодро рассказывал:

— В школе работенка не пыльная. Малолетки в основном. Если их запугать, то все нормально. У старшаков, конечно, все посложнее. Но и с ними можно договориться. 

— Ты тоже учитель? — спросил Мирон. Ему было не интересно, но нужно было поддерживать видимость беседы.

— Ага. Физра и труд. Курсы закончил. И еще сисадминю тут.

— Тоже по альтернативной службе?

— Нее, я с билетом. Не белым, ты не подумай. Военным.

— Идейный?

— Да не. Мне из Питера надо было уехать. А тут в Усть-Рыбинске мутки интересные начались. Я и остался. А ты откуда?

«Из Лондона! — чуть было не сказал Мирон. — Застрял к херам в вашей Второй имперской федерации, потому что я тупой поц».

— Тоже из Питера. Решил отдать долг родине на альтернативной службе.

— Ну и правильно. На востоке, говорят, конфликт с узкоглазыми скоро будет, или отправят на юг крепить демократический режим дружественного народа. А там-то твои кишки дружественно размотают по пустыне. Это без меня, друзья. Что преподавать будешь?

— Английский в школе и в колледже, кажется.

— О, давно пора. А-то они Оксанку-то совсем довели. Она, конечно, баба хорошая. Сиськи — пять баллов, но поставить себя не может. Каждый урок — рыдания. Она им про континиусы, они ей про кунилингусы. 

— Выучат как-нибудь, — пробормотал Мирон.

— Надо бы не как-нибудь. Им в колледже ввели Федеральное тестирование по иностранному языку. А прошлая их училка — кремень бабка, все у нее шпрехали по-англицки буть-будь. Так она без объявления войны свинтила к внукам в Краснодар. И пошло-поехало. Разброд и шатание.

— Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве, значит.

— Ну, типа того. Касательно нашего королевства. Кости пока тут бросишь, — Хованский показал на двухэтажный деревянный дом. — Тут всего две семьи живет. Все переехали на Новую Стройку. И тебе дадут там квартиру на следующий год. 

Мирон посмотрел на мигающие вдали огни нового многоэтажного квартала.

— Магазы все основные на Новой стройке. Но и тут есть. Там булочная, налево ларек с молоком, чуть вниз по улице «Десяточка», она до одиннадцати работает. Но если ночью пожрать приспичит или сам понимаешь чего, идешь к «Десяточке» к черному ходу, стучишься и берешь чего тебе надо. Правда, процентов на двадцать дороже. Если водку продавать не захотят, скажи, что ты от Ховы.

— Спасибо. А школа где? 

— Прямо по улице. К высоким домам. Веселенькое здание в яркую клеточку. Это школа. Колледж рядом. Завтра приходи к девяти к директрисе знакомиться. 

— А не поздно?

— В самый раз. Утром все равно линейка в честь дня урожая будет.

— Пошли, покажу квартиру. 

Они зашли во мрак подъезда. Пахло старым деревом, щами и плесенью. В темноте протопали на второй этаж. Долго, подсвечивая экранами телефонов замочную скважину, пытались открыть дверь. Наконец она поддалась. Загорелся свет.

Прихожая была большая, квадратная. Из нее шли двери на кухню, в совмещенный санузел, в зал и спальню. В квартире раньше кто-то жил: на обоях остались невыгоревшие пятна, закрытые когда-то мебелью. Под потолком прихожей горела голая лампочка. Зато в зале висела огромная хрустальная люстра. Она не работала. Обои бахромились у потолка и кое-где даже обвисали вниз. На всех окнах болтались шторы, но без второго слоя тюля. Из мебели остался шкаф в прихожей, два стеллажа в зале, там же стояла старая тахта и огромная кровать в спальне. В прихожей вдоль стены выстроились три стула и два письменных стола, устеленные газетами.

— Плита газовая. Холодильник хоть и «Минск», но рабочий. Кастрюля, чайник и сковородка есть, — проводил экскурсию Юра. Машинка тут «Малютка», но захочешь — в ломбарде тысяч за пять можно нормальный «Индезит» взять. Вода, — Хованский покрутил краны на кухне. Они глухо отозвались. — Воды нет. Тут так бывает к ночи. Но завтра утром обязательно дадут. Белье тут в спальне, в шкафу. Так что обживайся. Я пойду.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями и расстались.

Мирон прошелся по квартире. Посмотрел, щурясь, на лампочку в коридоре. Это напомнило ему «Побег из Шоушенка» — квартиру для уголовников, вышедших из тюрьмы. Тут и крюк где-то должен был быть для повешенья.

Хотелось курить, но последнюю сигарету он выкурил на вокзале. Надо было стрельнуть у Юры. 

Мобильник зажужжал. Звонила Маша. Он не взял трубку. Сейчас у него просто не было сил ни на объяснения, ни на скандал. Начал обживать пространство. Книги поставил на стеллаж, на соседней полке сложил одежду. Притащил и поставил к окну один из письменных столов. Чужим спальным бельем он побрезговал. Завалился как был, в куртке на тахту и уснул.


	2. Глава 2

Утро началось со стука по батарее и крика: «Эй, наверху! Заливаешь, сука!» Мирон вскочил и заметался по квартире, спросонья не понимая, где он находится. 

Хованский вечером не закрыл кран, и теперь вода, переполнив засорившуюся раковину, лилась водопадом на пол. Пар клубился по квартире. На полу кухни был крутой кипяток.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Мирон перекрыл воду, с последствиями потопа он разделываться не рискнул. Можно было обвариться. Пришлось идти к соседям во избежание международного скандала. Дверь открыл беззубый мужик, который сказал, что зла на него не держит. А за три пузыря готов простить ему ущерб. Все равно к новому году дом расселят. Мирон пообещал принести вечером водки. Курить хотелось страшно. На телефоне была дюжина пропущенных вызовов от Маши и от родителей.

Открыв окна, чтобы вода немного остыла, Мирон пошел в магазин. Около «Десяточки» толклись колдыри, дожидаясь, когда часы пробьют восемь и откроется официальная продажа алкоголя. Мирон ограничился самым простым набором продуктов — деньги подходили к концу, но глупо шиканул, купив пачку американских сигарет. Сигареты, впрочем, оказались «палеными»: смесь оригинального табака и какой-то махорки. Видимо, местные это знали и не брали их, а кассирша надеялась сбагрить неликвид заезжему гастролеру. Ругаться в «Десяточку» Мирон не пошел. Он вернулся домой. Прошлепал по кухне, не разуваясь. Шваркнул на сковородку три яйца, запил все энергетиком «Стахановец», собрал остатки разлива с пола. Холодной воды в кране так и не было. Бриться Мирон не стал. Только почистил зубы, прополоскав рот минералкой. 

На линейку он опаздывал. Школу он нашел, буквально идя на голос. Детский срывающийся голосок читал в нещадно фонящий микрофон «Оду Урожаю». Эстетическая ценность этих стихов была не просто нулевая, она скорее была отрицательной.

На стадионе ровными рядами стояли школьники. Их было сотни четыре, не меньше. У каждого звена был свой цвет формы: младшеклассники — красный, среднее звено — зеленый, старшеклассники — синий. Рядом со школьниками в полном беспорядке толкались ученики колледжа. Тут уж никакой формы не было. Взрослые парни лет по восемнадцать-девятнадцать были одеты кто во что горазд. Происходящее их явно не интересовало. Они разговаривали между собой в полный голос, слушали музыку через динамики телефонов, играли в карты, пара ботаников — в шахматы. Несколько человек, сидя на земле, перекатывали в тетради домашку. Девушки, одетые довольно фривольно, стояли отдельной группой. Кто-то из них наводил марафет, кто-то читал журнал, две красотки в босоножках на безумной платформе красили ногти на ногах. Мирон встал за колледжем, надеясь, что в этом случае его опоздание не будет замечено.

Окончание «Оды Урожаю» школьники встретили жидкими аплодисментами, а некоторые и улюлюканьем. Потом был гимн, и детей группами стали разводить по классам. Колледж же разбредался: кто-то на занятия, кто-то курить в кусты, а некоторые решили, что присутствие на линейке освобождает от дальнейшего посещения занятий. Мирон, быстро затушив недокуренную сигарету, которую стрельнул у колдыря по дороге, пошел в школу.

Встреча с директором, а вернее директрисой, прошла довольно сухо. Это была женщина «глубоко за пятьдесят», чем-то похожая на Долорес Амбридж: пиджак с люрексом, блузка в розочках, в глазах — энергия, в сердце — патриотизм. Звали ее очень красиво — Белла Андреевна.

Она удивленным взглядом окинула Мирона. Он сам знал, что выглядит не очень: синяки под глазами, трехдневная щетина, больше похож на мутного типа, которые трутся у Удельной, а не на выпускника Оксфорда.

— А вы что заканчивали? 

— Оксфорд.

— Тот самый Оксфорд? — казалось, Белла Андреевна была уверена в наличии еще какого-то Оксфорда, например, где-нибудь во Владимирской области.

— Тот самый.

— Опыта преподавания у вас нет, конечно, — мрачно констатировала директриса.

— Нет.

— Тогда пойдете у нас пока по низшему разряду. Зарплата двадцать тысяч плюс премии за переработку. Зайдите к моему секретарю и подпишите договор. И паспорт не забудьте сдать.

Мирон удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Молодой человек, знаю я вашего брата — альтернативщика. Вам бы только сбежать отсюда. И не смотрите на меня взглядом оскорбленной невинности. После первой зарплаты все кидаются в Питер ее пропивать с тоски. А у нас постоянные комиссии, знаете ли.

Мирон ничего не ответил, понимая, что ситуация становится хуже с каждой минутой. Он практически заключенный здесь. 

— Вести будете английский. Среднее и старшее звено поделите с Оксаной Викторовной. А колледж уж весь ваш. По секрету скажу — это наша головная боль. Мы создаем на базе школы новый IT-кластер, где дети могли бы получать конкурентное среднее образование, приобретая профессию, которая будет востребована в условиях…

Остальное Мирон пропустил мимо ушей. 

За время разговора, а вернее, монолога Беллы Андреевны мобильник принимался вибрировать трижды. Мирон засунул руку в карман и нажал на кнопку выключения.

— И не забудьте про сегодняшний педсовет. Там у вас будет шанс войти в курс дела и узнать, чем живет и дышит коллектив. Вы у нас теперь на три года. Быстрее обживайтесь.

Школа была как из сериала для подростков, строили ее по всем канонам современной архитектурной науки, призванной сделать образовательные учреждения комфортными и красивыми. Двухэтажное длинное здание с большими светлыми классами, чистыми туалетами, большими спортивным и актовым залами и столовой, где не пахло просроченной едой. 

Напротив яркого кубика школы, ровно через спортивный стадион стояло здание колледжа. Хотя правильнее было сказать: мрачно возвышалось или укоряющее высилось. Именно там когда-то находилась школа. Это можно было понять, взглянув на стены, где проступали плохозакрашенные силуэты сказочных героев. Линолеум кое-где пучило, из туалетов несло мочой, плитка со стен отваливалась.

Секретарша директора предусмотрительно сунула Мирону листок с расписанием. Теперь он стоял перед дверью с табличкой «Биология» и слушал, как гудит человеческое море. 

— Эй, Филиппов, ты вышку сделал? — спрашивал сипловатый басок.

— Неа.

— Бабки не боишься?

— Она меня в прошлый раз спрашивала. Пронесет.

— Отчислит она тебя. 

— Ну и похер. В армию пойду.

— Сидорчук, дай списать вышку. Ты сделала, я знаю.

— Кабан, нахуй иди. Я те с какого перепугу давать должна?

— А ты, Настенька, разве не всем на клык даешь? — раздался гаденький тенорок.

Загоготали.

— Афоня! Ну, я тебя… — возмущенно завизжала Настенька.

В этот момент Мирон вдохнул, как перед глубоким погружением, и вошел в кабинет.

Сначала его появления никто не заметил. Все смотрели, как рыжая полноватая девушка таскает за волосы парня. Потом кто-то сказал: «Ой!» По классу словно пошла волна. И все, как единый организм, повернулись к вошедшему.

— Здрасссьте, — поздоровался парень, которого таскали за вихры.

Мирон кивнул. Он разглядывал класс. Две дюжины разнополых дурней в возрасте примерно от восемнадцати до двадцати лет. Девушек среди них шесть штук. 

— А вы кто? — спросила бойкая блондинка в бархатном спортивном костюмчике со стразами.

— Ваш новый учитель английского.

— А где Оксана? — спросил длинный парень, развалившийся на задней парте.

— Без понятия, — честно ответил Мирон, подходя к столу. 

— А вы теперь у нас навсегда или на замену? Пока Оксана… Викторовна не поправится? — спросила блондинка. Она тут, видимо, была кем-то типа «по связям с администрацией».

— Навсегда. Что вы вообще проходите по английскому? — Мирон смотрел на учебник, на обложке которого был нарисован Биг Бен и два разнополых ребенка-гидроцефала, косящих на оба глаза.

— А как вас зовут? — спросила Настенька. Она подперла ладонью щеку и рассматривала нового преподавателя.

— Федоров. Мирон Янович.

Мирон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Сколько раз он стоял у доски и представлялся: «Ich heiße Miron», «My name is Miron». И пока ты это говоришь, то чувствуешь, как тридцать пар глаз рассматривают тебя: оценивающе, недобро, презрительно, подозрительно, сочувственно. Честно говоря, после окончания университета он надеялся, что больше никогда в жизни не испытает это чувство. Новый мальчик в классе. Давай-ка мы тебя проверим. Между лопаток побежал липкий холодок. 

Но теперь-то он по другую сторону баррикад. Мирон взялся за журнал, хотелось хоть чем-то занять руки, отгородиться. Тут класс охнул. Из-под книги учета посещаемости посыпались тараканы. Сюрприз был, видимо, приготовлен для Оксаны. После нашествия полчищ мадагарских чудовищ в оксфордских общежитиях простыми прусаками Мирона было не испугать. Он смотрел, как насекомые расползаются по кабинету. Девушки завизжали, больше для приличия, а не от страха. Ребята заржали. Один из тараканов залез Мирону на ботинок. Он брезгливо ткнул носком о ножку стола. 

— К лабораторной по биологии готовились? — спросил Мирон, открывая журнал.

— Гы-гы-гы, — заржали парни. — К лабе… 

Инцидент был исчерпан.

— Какую тему изучаете? — спросил Мирон.

— Кунилингусы, — гаркнул с задней парты все тот же длинный парень.

— Ой, заткнись, Слава, — оборвала его блондинка. — Мы повторяли правила применения Пресент Симпла и Пресент Континиуса. Решали упражнения из Голицынского.

Мирон не представлял, как выглядит этот Голицынский, поэтому сказал:

— Английский язык — это не правила, и не упражнения. Это умеете вы говорить на нем или нет. Так что каждый из вас мне сейчас коротенько расскажет о себе.

Класс недовольно загудел:

— Мы не готовились… А чё сразу вслух… Только давайте не у доски… Ну, так не честно. А зачем я Голицынского делал?

— Кто первый? — спросил Мирон. 

Все притихли.

— Are there any volunteers? — спросил Федоров уже по-английски. — Нет добровольцев? 

Мирон оглядел класс и почувствовал, как груз, давивший ему на плечи, немного ослаб. Они тоже его боятся. Они не знают, кто он. Что он. 

— Тогда по журналу, — сказал Федоров. 

Все выдохнули.

— Афонин.

— Можно с места? — спросил, поднимаясь из-за парты, тот самый парень, которого мутузила рыжая девушка.

— Well, whatever works for you, — Мирон сел на стул и вытянул скрещенные ноги.

Афонин сглотнул.

— Come on, I won't bite, — подбодрил его Мирон.

— Окей. Май нейм из Андрей Афонин. Я ваз борн ин, — и дальше пошла стандартные заученные фразы из учебника в стиле «Ландан из зе кэпитал оф грейт британ». И так один за другим. На пятом ответе Мирон заскучал. 

— Ok. Ok. But what do you dream about?

— Чё? — спросил прерванный ученик.

— What are your life-goals?

— Чё? 

— Джарахов, ты — имбецил. Чего ты от жизни хочешь, тя спрашивают, — сказал весело качавшийся на стуле Афонин.

— My goats in life are…

— Надеюсь, что целью вашей жизни козы все-таки не являются. 

Класс грохнул. Джарахов заржал вместе со всеми.

— Own a Mercedes or Lexus.

— Boooring, — Мирон протяжно зевнул. — Но дело ваше. Следующий.

Так, скользя пальцем по журнальным строчкам, Мирон выслушивал биографии «под копирку». Желания тоже сильным разнообразием не отличались: много денег, успешная карьера, квартира в Питере, жизнь в Лондоне (блондинка), встречаться с Эдвардом Каленом (кудрявая девушка с первой парты).

— Хорошо, Яблокова, — похвалил Мирон девицу, довольно красочно описавшую свою яркую жизнь с вампиром.

Уровень языка, конечно, был довольно низкий, но базовые правила ребята знали и могли связно выражать мысли. Видимо, их бывшей учительницей, сбежавшей в Краснодар, была проделана большая работа.

В журнале осталась последняя фамилия, внесенная в напечатанный список от руки. 

— Карелин, расскажите нам немного о себе, — обратился Мирон. Его несколько удивил тот факт, что после Яблоковой шел Карелин.

С задней парты поднялся тот самый парень-шутник. Распрямился во весь свой немалый рост. Он обвел взглядом одноклассников, внимательно посмотрел на Мирона и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Федоров показал жестом, что можно без церемоний. Карелин откашлялся, развел руки в стороны и вдруг заблажил довольно гаденьким голосом:

— Hi! My name is (huh?)   
My name is (what?)  
My name is Slim Shady  
Ahem, excuse me  
Can I have the attention of the class  
For one second?

Декламирование строк бессмертного хита Eminem'a было прервано трелью звонка. Все тут же зашумели и стали собирать вещи. Слава все еще внимательно смотрел на учителя, явно ожидая его реакции. 

— Все с вами ясно, Карелин. Степлер я вам в руки точно не дам. Урок окончен.

— А дома что делать? — спросила Яблокова, смотревшая на Мирона полными обожания глазами.

— Ну, Яблоко, бля, что вылезла? — рявкнули на нее одноклассники.

— Следующие 5 упражнений в Голицынском, — сказал Мирон.

— Так там уже другая тема! — заныл Джарахов.

— Ничего, самообучение — вот ключ к языку.

Дальше были три урока в школе. Восьмые классы. Дети английского не знали вообще. Если ученики колледжа были похожи в своих попытках говорить на полуслепых котят, зовущих мать, то школьники напоминали аквариумных рыбок. Они просто открывали и закрывали рот.

— Чем вы обычно занимаетесь на уроках? — спросил Мирон.

— Учебник читаем.

— Давайте почитаем учебник.

— А у нас его еще нет. Еще из министерства не привезли утвержденную версию, — ответили дети.

— Чем вы занимаетесь, когда нет учебника? — абсурдность ситуации зашкаливала.

— Песни поем.

— И строем ходите?

Дети шутку не поняли.

— Оксана Викторовна приносит магнитофон, и мы поем под него песни на английском. Так, говорит, речь лучше ставится.

— У кого на мобильнике есть какая-нибудь музыка? Выбирайте, что будем петь.

Дети зашуршали.

— Linkin Park можно?

— Валяйте.

— Только у нас листочков с текстом нет.

— Со слуха текст запишем и переведем.

Домашним заданием стало выучить наизусть песню группы Linkin Park.

— Где у вас старшие курят? — спросил Федоров учеников после урока. Началась большая перемена. Организм настойчиво требовал свою дозу никотина.

— Там, за гаражами, которые у стадиона.

— Только вы лучше идите туда, где преподы курят. К трудовым мастерским. Они за школой. Там и посидеть спокойно можно. 

Мирон пошел туда. Мастерские представляли собой длинный заброшенный барак, одна из дверей которого была открыта. Мирон зашел внутрь. Здесь когда-то стояли верстаки, а теперь был свален деревянный хлам. В центре тянулась длинная скамейка, такие обычно стоят в спортивных залах. На одном её конце сидел помятый Хова, а на другом молодой мужчина с неприятно-надменным лицом.

— Ларин, ну завали хлебало! Достал ты уже! — бурчал Хованский, открывая бутылку с пивом.

— Ну жри с утра пиво. Убивай остатки нейронных связей, — Ларин затянулся сигаретой.

— Ой, ну хули ты выпендриваешься. Кокаин будто нейронные связи укрепляет.

Ларин быстро провел ладонью под носом и ничего не сказал.

Мирон поздоровался. Его встретили дружелюбно. Хованский предложил пиво, Ларин поднялся со скамейки и отрекомендовался:

— Дмитрий Ларин. Химия. 

— Мирон Федоров. Английский Язык.

— Второй имперский заканчивали? — спросил Ларин, съедая глазами собеседника.

— Нет.

— А я вот его закончил.

— Очень рад за вас.

— Ларин, чушка ты этакая, да кончай ты хвастаться своим вторым имперским. Ты его с третьего раза за взятки закончил. И теперь сидишь тут со своей альтернативной службой, потому что ты, гондон, мяса не ешь. Тут человек в Оксфорде в отличие от тебя учился.

Лицо Ларина вытянулось.

— В Оксфорде?

— Так получилось. Случайно, — Мирон улыбнулся.

— Как случайно можно в Оксфорд поступить?

— Если голову на плечах иметь, а не сундук с дерьмом, то куда хочешь можно поступить, хочешь в Оксфорд, хочешь в Кембридж, хочешь в лесопильный техникум, — Хованский допил пиво и смачно рыгнул.

Дверь скрипнула, и в помещение вошла молодая женщина. Стройная, красивая шатенка в обтягивающей юбке-карандаше и полупрозрачной блузке с бантом.

— Так, парни, курить есть? Сдохну сейчас. Достали эти малолетки! — обратилась она к мужчинам.

— Свои носить надо, — буркнул Ларин, пряча в карман пачку. 

Мирон, стоявший к ней ближе всего, протянул ей сигарету, чиркнул зажигалкой, женщина хищно затянулась.

— А, вы наш новый преподаватель английского? 

— Да.

— Я — Оксана. Ваша коллега. Какое счастье, что вы избавили меня от этих зверят из колледжа, — женщина облизнула губы, накрашенные вишневой помадой.

— Мирон.

— Вы, Мирон, теперь большая знаменитость. Белочка про вас только и говорит. Боится, что вы её съедите и станете директором.

— Поверьте, таких планов я не имею. Мне бы отсюда сбежать поскорее.

Оксана окинула еще раз его с ног до головы, задержалась взглядом на руках и наконец-то заметила кольцо.

— Ну, три года-то вам придется у нас оттрубить. Тут ничего не попишешь. Ларин у нас вот второй год химичит. Привыкнете. Тут неплохо. Особенно летом.

— Летом разве не каникулы?

— В августе. А июнь-июль — труд на благо родной школы. 

— Сурово.

— Да, я тоже когда на иняз шла, то думала, что буду в какой-нибудь московской конторе бумажки перекладывать, а меня сюда на пять лет сослали.

— Но ты быстро освоилась, Оксаночка, надо сказать, — подал голос Ларин. — Не учишь детей английскому, а потом предлагаешь частные уроки, чтобы подтянуть к экзаменам. Реношечка-то твоя быстро бегает. И квартирка в Рыбацком тоже не сильно обременяет.

— Не завидуй, Димочка. Химия твоя просто никому тут не нужна, поэтому ты и злишься, — Оксана повернулась опять к Мирону и почти выдохнула ему в лицо. — Так что мы с вами, Мирон, вроде как конкуренты.

— Поверьте, я не испытываю никакой тяги к частным урокам. В свободное время я надеялся заняться сбором материала для книги.

— Бухать то есть, — буркнул Хованский.

— А жаль, я бы взяла у вас парочку уроков. Знаете, мне нужно немного потренировать свое британское произношение. Вы не поможете мне с дифтонгами?

Оксана стояла очень близко, почти касаясь его туго обтянутым бедром.

Мирон улыбнулся, на безымянном пальчике Оксаны было большое обручальное кольцо. Очень дорогое и очень некрасивое. 

— Когда-нибудь с большим удовольствием, Оксана Викторовна. Вот только разберусь с нагрузкой. Вы тоже со своей, смотрю, не разобрались пока. 

Оксана хмыкнула. Подколку она поняла.

— Ладно, мальчики, с вами хорошо, но труба зовет. Белочка будет ходить проверять. Юра, дай глотнуть пивка на дорожку, — женщина взяла из рук мужчины жестянку с пивом и пригубила. — Что за кислятина. Как ты ее пьешь, мерзость.

Педсовет был чрезвычайно скучным мероприятием. Сначала выступала директриса, потом завуч по учебной работе, за ней завуч по воспитательной работе, дальше слово дали батюшке из соседней церкви, депутату из поселкового совета, участковому, медсестре и, наконец, завхозу. К семи часам вечера все закончилось. Хованский потащил Мирона есть шашлык в какую-то пивную рядом с автовокзалом. Федоров был рад и этой компании. Это оттягивало неизбежный разговор с женой и родителями. Но нельзя избежать неизбежного.

Мирон включил мобильник, пытаясь найти в его свете замочную скважину. Тут же раздался звонок. Маша. Мирон снял трубку.

— What are you doing dumb stupid fuck? Козёл! Мудак! — Маша зарыдала в трубку.

Мирон перестал бороться с неподатливым замком и сел на ступеньки. Он слушал всхлипывания и рыдания жены несколько минут. 

— Ты вообще где? — спросила она, несколько успокоившись.

— В Усть-Рыбинске.

— Где это?

— This is literally in the middle of nowhere.

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— В абсолютном.

— Они сильно тебя били?

— Кто? Они же дети?

— Какие дети. В КГБ или как это теперь? Имперская служба безопасности? Они тебя сильно били?

— И пальцем не тронули.

— Ты в изоляторе? Где ты сейчас?

И тут Мирон ощутил сильный, почти физический укол стыда. Он-то не стал звонить жене, будучи не готовым к обвинениям и скандалу, а она, бедная, думала, что его пытают в застенках «Кэ-Дже-Би».

— Со мной все хорошо. Я теперь работаю учителем. Английский преподаю.

В трубке опять жалобно всхлипнули:

— Мирон, любимый, если тебя там как-то пытают, дай знать. Пожалуйста. Что это за безумие с английским? Ты в плену? Ты можешь говорить? Кашляни два раза, если нас подслушивают.

— Я теперь несу альтернативную службу на благо Родины в городе Усть-Рыбинске. Позвони своему дружку. Он мне посоветовал соглашаться на альтернативную службу. Теперь я тут три года буду учить детишек читать по слогам. Приезжай, ты же всегда хотела поволонтерствовать в странах третьего мира.

— Господи, что ты за человек-то такой! Я за тебя беспокоюсь, а ты меня еще в чем-то обвиняешь!

Разговор с Машей удалось закончить без взаимных обвинений. Они договорились созвониться по скайпу, когда Мирон узнает, как здесь обстоят дела с интернетом.

Мирон сам набрал номер телефона родителей:

— Здравствуй, мама. Это я.

Разговор с родителями вышел тяжелым. Мама плакала, папа сухо отчитал Мирона. Сам он понимал, что только что воплотил худший кошмар своих близких в жизнь: оказался заперт в стране, откуда они столько лет назад старались сбежать.

— Мы потратили столько усилий, сын. Столько сил, чтобы ты жил в нормальном мире. А не там. Не с ними. Почему ты не проверил свои счета? Ты просто разрушил все, ради чего мы так старались все эти годы, — сурово говорил отец.

— Почему ты не позвонил нам сразу же? Мы бы что-нибудь придумали! — это уже мама.

Наконец телефон пикнул и разрядился.

Мирон зажмурился. Потом открыл глаза и долго смотрел в темноту лестничной клетки. Внизу хлопнула дверь. По лестнице запрыгал лучик карманного фонарика.

— Эй, парень, — зашамкал залитый утром сосед, — ты, вроде, выпить обещал принести. А то как-то нехорошо получается. Мы тут с мужиками уж поляну накрыли. Отмечать переезд грядущий, так сказать.

— Да, сейчас, я все принесу. 

— Ты только поторопись. А то водку-то у нас после десяти не продают даже из-под полы. 

Магазин «Десяточка» был безликой копией всех прочих магазинов сети: чисто и дешевая еда. Мирон быстро прошелся вдоль полок: пачка мюсли, бутылка молока, упаковка быстрорастворимого кофе. На несколько минут он задержался около стеллажа с алкогольными напитками. Водки было много, сортов сорок. Что пьет сосед, Мирон не знал, и предпочел выбрать по «методу левой руки», то есть водку с наименьшей стоимостью. Совсем дешевку он взять постеснялся и остановился на трех бутылках «Урожайной». Себе взял безалкогольный энергетик.

Кассирша лениво пробила все покупки. Только три бутылки водки остались стоять на ленте:

— Паспорт.

— У меня нет его с собой, к сожалению.

— Тогда продать не могу.

— Мне 24 года, я что похож на школьника?

— А кто вас там разберет. Акселераты. 

— Я учитель английского в местной школе.

— Я — королева Англии.

— Слушайте, я от Ховы, — попытал счастья Мирон.

— И что, мне это должно что-то сказать? 

— Вы мне можете просто продать эту водку? — Федоров старался сдерживать себя. Больше всего он хотел взять эти бутылки и разбить их о чью-нибудь голову.

— Хочешь прибухнуть, иди за фуфыриком в аптеку. Мне по закону нельзя алкоголь без паспорта продавать. Штраф будет.

— От кого будет штраф? 

— А вдруг это контрольная закупка?

— Мы с вами в магазине одни!

— А ты меня не пугай, я пуганая! Если что, у нас тут охранник рядом и тревожная кнопка. У нас с ворами разговор короткий. 

— Я у вас разве водку украсть пытаюсь? Я пытаюсь ее купить.

— Не хочется прерывать ваше увлекательную беседу, но она грозит затянуться. Можно мне быстренько отовариться, и я пойду, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос.

Мирон обернулся. Перед ним стоял тот длинный парень из колледжа. 

— Пожалуйста, — Мирон махнул рукой.

Карелин плюхнул на ленту транспортера четыре двухлитровых бутылки пива.

— Паспорт! — рявкнула кассирша.

Юноша полез в карман и достал книжицу в яркой обложке с буквой А в круге.

Продавщица пошевелила губами, что-то высчитывая.

— Да есть мне уже восемнадцать.

— Ты на мать свою тоже орать так будешь?

Слава закатил глаза.

Кассирша взяла в руки сканнер и попыталась считать коды. Бутылки были из холодильника, запотевшие. Код не считывался. Кассирша поплыла к витрине с пивом, чтобы взять сухую бутылку. Карелин повернулся к Мирону:

— Что, Мирон Янович, день урожая решили отметить или для компрессов берете?

— Для дома, для семьи, — процитировал Федоров бородатую советскую комедию, которую мать тайком смотрела по имперскому ТВ.

— Давайте я вам окажу любезность. Куплю водки, раз уж я с паспортом. А то вас так трясет, смотреть больно.

— Валяй, — Мирон протянул ему пятьсот рублей. 

Кассирша вернулась.

— Я тут еще подумал, возьму-ка я эти три чудесных бутылки водки. Чего добру пропадать? 

Кассирша нахмурилась, но пробила «Урожайную». 

Мирон, стоящий рядом, сгреб три бутылки в пакет к мюслям и молоку и пошел прочь. 

На улице его окликнул Карелин:

— Мирон Янович, стойте! 

Федоров даже не подумал остановиться. 

— Да погодите вы!

Запыхавшийся Слава, в руках у которого было два пакета с пивом, нагнал Мирона.

— Пить с собой не позову. 

— Да я понял, что у вас закрытая вечеринка. Сдача. Сорок семь рублей.

Карелин полез в карман джинсов, выгреб оттуда пригоршню мелочи и протянул Федорову. 

— Оставь себе. Куда я ее сложу. У меня и кошелька нет.

— Ну, а мне это железо, простите пожалуйста, нахера? Карманы дырявить?

Мирон забрал мелочь. Ладони у Карелина были мокрые.

— Вы бы все-таки начали с пива неделю. А то свезут вас, как Хованского в прошлом году, в больничку. Печень не выдержит. 

— Спасибо за заботу, Карелин. Могу ли я отплатить вам той же монетой и сказать, что пиво вредно для юного организма? В нем женские гормоны. Грудь вырастет и живот.

— Сигареткой лучше угостите, — заржал парень.

— Дяденька, так пить хочется, что переночевать негде.

Мирон протянул пачку, понимая, что как педагог он кончился еще в момент покупки водки в магазине. Карелин уцепился сразу за три:

— Ты не борзей, — одернул его Мирон.

— Ой, они просто слиплись, — Слава вытащил две сигареты и запихнул одну за левое, другое за правое ухо.

— Жду от вас на следующем занятии вашу биографию на английском языке. Отрадно, что вы знаете Eminem'a, но все же это не то, что требуется.

— Я много песен знаю. 

— Гнойный! Гнойный! — проорали из темноты. — Где ты ходишь? Трубы горят!

— Ща буду. Погодь! — проорал Карелин.

— Ваши друзья, кажется, вас заждались. 

— Да, не смею вас задерживать, Мирон Янович, — Карелин улыбнулся. — Приятного вам вечера.

— Вам тоже. 

На этом и разошлись в разные стороны.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на всякий случай, напоминаю, что нацизм/фашизм - зло.

Карелин на уроках английского больше не появлялся. Иногда его долговязая фигура мелькала где-то в дебрях коридоров. Но он был всего лишь один из двух сотен олухов, которые должны были под руководством Федорова улучшать свой английский. Лица-лица-лица. Много новых лиц. В каждом классе его спросили про Лондон (слухи по маленькому городу расходятся быстро). Мирон за годы скитаний по странам отрастил уже порядочную броню. Любопытствующим непросто было её пробить, но непродуктивный интерес к себе утомлял. Он обживался на новом месте. Пытался встроиться с наименьшими потерями в суровую социальную экосистему Усть-Рыбинска.

Выехать из города без паспорта было проблематично, и причиной этому была борьба с терроризмом. Хоть по всем каналам говорили об успешных спецоперациях в зонах «боевого неспокойствия» и героической работе всех силовых ведомств, передвижение по стране без документов было невозможно. Любой частник был обязан собрать со своего попутчика паспортные данные и занести их в базу «передвиженцев». В случае неисполнения закона можно было легко схлопотать обвинение в пособничестве терроризму.

Мирон купил в местном ломбарде недорогой ноутбук. Старенький «Хьюлетт Паккард» почти уже не держал заряд, но работал довольно бойко. Хуже всего дела в городе обстояли с интернетом. Телефона в квартире не было, а по причине скорого сноса и не предвиделось. Мобильный интернет был очень дорог и очень плох: текстовые странички без картинок грузились по полчаса, понятное дело, что ни о каком «Скайпе» речь идти не могла. С Машей Мирон пытался разговаривать по телефону, но счета за связь были огромны. Тогда, скрепя сердце, он пошел в интернет-кафе. Выносить свою личную жизнь в публичное пространство очень не хотелось, но выбора не было.

Интернет-кафе работало круглосуточно, и там всегда крутился народ. Правильнее это место было назвать игровым клубом. В подтрибунном помещении стадиона, находящегося то ли на вечной реконструкции, то ли в состоянии перманентного руинирования, стояло в ряд сорок компьютеров. В основном там зависали школьники, приходившие играть в «Контру» и «Варкрафт». Иногда туда забредали строители с Новой стройки, которые на многочисленных восточных языках общались со своими семьями, а после лезли в интернет на сайты «с горячими халяльными цыпочками». Днем сюда приходили домохозяйки: проверить количество классов в «Одноклассниках» и поискать новый рецепт салата с крабовыми палочками. Школьницы после уроков забегали скачать песню любимой группы «Tokio Hotel». В выходные сюда захаживали смотреть трансляции матчей мужики с завода. А по ночам терлись вообще какие-то странные личности. Мирон в эту разношерстную компанию вписался как родной: где-то ровнехонько между гастарбайтерами и игроками в «Кредо ассасина».

Отделенные друг от друга тонкими фанерными полустеночками люди сидели бок о бок. Мирон старался говорить с женой о чем-то нейтральном, если разговор переходил к личному, то беседа велась по-английски. Но чаще всего в ответ на Машины монологи он печатал. Утешал жену как мог. Ей пришлось съехать с их квартиры и переехать к матери, у той был второй брак и ребенок-подросток. Приезд великовозрастной дочери её не обрадовал. Из пригорода добираться до работы стало еще сложнее. В офисе был завал, времени ни на что не оставалось. Иногда они робко говорили о том, что пугало их обоих до дрожи: о том, как они будут жить дальше. Вариантов было много. Продать квартиру в Питере и дать взятку кому-нибудь в министерстве образования, но для этого наследство нужно было оформить. Да и продать квартиру в центре города было не так просто. Маша могла переехать в Россию и жить в квартире, принадлежавшей когда-то бабушке Мирона, а он сам мог бы кататься туда к ней каждые выходные. Но тут возникала другая проблема: Маша уже не была гражданкой Второй имперской федерации. Её семья была лишена глупой сентиментальности, которую часто называют словом «ностальгия». В этой ситуации её пребывание в Петербурге было бы сопряжено с большим количеством трудностей: виза, вид на жительство, проблемы с легальной работой. Оба понимали, что это начало конца, но никто не хотел себе в этом признаться. Брак, заключенный по большой юношеской любви, рушился под грузом жизненных обстоятельств. Никто не хотел сыграть в их отношениях финальный аккорд. Их разговоры случались все реже и реже. Паузы в их разговорах становились все длиннее. Что мог рассказать ей Мирон? Что с восьми до трех учил школьников азам английского? Это было похоже на день сурка. Казалось, в головах подростков не откладывалось ничего. За окном лил, не переставая, дождь. Он рад был бы послушать Машу. Но она, обняв подушку, скупо рассказывала о событиях дня: была в офисе, ехала в метро, порвала чулок.

Сначала на сеанс связи опоздал Мирон. Белла Андреевна рассказывала на педсовете про внутрисеместровую аттестацию в колледже. В другой раз опоздала Маша: поезд встал в туннеле. Они стали ограничиваться емейлами. Теперь в интернет-кафе Мирон ходил просто, чтобы «повисеть» в сети. Скуку и ужас местной жизни нужно было чем-то заполнять, а пить в таких объемах, как Хованский, он не мог.

Сначала Мирон просто переписывался с друзьями. А потом случайный клик по баннеру, и он попал на российский литературный форум. С русской поэзией Мирон был знаком по классическим образцам. Тут же творилась полная анархия. И до Второй имперской федерации докатилось модное западное веяние: стихи без рифмы, написанные в виде потока сознания. Проблема в том, что если на английском стихи, избавляясь от рифмы, сохраняли ритм и психологическое напряжение, то здесь народ писал кто во что горазд. Графоманы еще и имели наглость теоретизировать. Мирон оставил пару критических комментариев в ветке, ему тут же ответили. И завязался веселый русский сетевой холливар с проклятьями, виртуалами, переходом на личности и самозабанами. Уязвленные поэты с большим количеством грамматических ошибок доказывали, что «они так видят и вообще — это кульно и трендово, так пишут на западе». Мирон же довольно едко и с большой доказательной базой развенчивал поэтические мифы. Поэтический форум стонал от Мирона. В личку ему сыпались угрозы и оскорбления от особо чувствительных филологов-надомников: «я тебя вычислю по айпи», «я тебе голову оторву», «давай встретимся и поговорим, раз ты такой борзый». Мирона так и подмывало иногда ответить: «ну приезжай ко мне в Усть-Рыбинск». Правда была в том, что его предполагаемый оппонент сидел в такой же копии Усть-Рыбинска, только за две тысячи километров.

Ноябрь принес в Усть-Рыбинск дождь со снегом, распутицу и школьные каникулы. В интернет-кафе было не протолкнуться. Сисадмин Валера-Вареник, с которым у Мирона сложились приятельские отношения, насколько они могут сложиться с человеком, не отрывающимся от экрана компьютера, махнул ему рукой:

— Привет. Ты потуси тут пока. Скоро школоту домой загонять будут. А я тебе скидон на третий час сделаю.

Тащиться по темноте не хотелось. Мирон сел на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, которая вела куда-то в недостроенное далеко, и в мутном свете пожарного освещения стал проверять контрольные. В колледже шла внутрисеместровая проверка. Перед тем как отпустить учащихся на ноябрьские праздники (Мирон так и не понял, что справляют с четвертого по седьмое ноября), нужно было посчитать промежуточный балл, который влиял на финальную оценку в сессии. Почти большинству работ можно было ставить крепкую двойку и не ломать глаза, но Мирону быстро объяснили, что так нельзя. Так что там, где было накорябано хоть что-то, Федоров рисовал три. Если в этом чем-то пробивался росток смысла или хотя бы попытки выстроить высказывание по правилам грамматики, то оценка поднималась до четверки или пятерки. Мирон отложил в отдельную стопку сочинение, написанное круглым девичьим почерком, и к нему же три кое-как переписанных полных копии, явно сделанных нерадивыми соучениками. В этот момент на улице что-то бухнуло, зазвенело и покатилось. Никто на звук и внимания не обратил бы, но вдруг через секунду погас свет. Раздался недовольный вой.

— Так! Всем не рыпаться! Пробки вышибло. Пойду посмотрю. Никому не вставать и не уходить. А то повалите мне все компы, — гаркнул из темноты Валера. Пошуршал в ящиках стола и ушел куда-то, освещая себе дорогу фонариком. Электричество появилось через полторы минуты. Народ вернулся к прерванным играм. Вдруг перед Мироном как из-под земли возник запыхавшийся Валера. Для флегматичного компьютещика это было не характерно.

— Слушай, не в службу, а в дружбу, посиди за моим компом, поадминь.

— Что случилось?

— Да два пидора каких-то из-за телки подрались и витрину нам раскокали. Один в крови сидит. Сейчас менты приедут протокол составлять. Можешь хоть месяц бесплатно ходить. Или хочешь, я тебе терабайт порнухи скачаю. Мощной. Такой просто так не найдешь.

— Успокойся. Скажи только что делать.

— Ты только деньги с них бери и сеанс продлевай. Тех, кто не платит, гони в шею.

Мирон просидел за компом часов до трех ночи, благо занятий с утра у него не было. Валерий принес ему кофе.

— Спасибо, братан. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Мирон глотнул напиток из кружки и чуть не поперхнулся.

— Крепкий, сам варю, — похвастался админ. — Ты сахарку туда сыпани, если непривычно.

После ударной дозы кофеина Мирон решил не идти домой, все равно не уснуть, а досидеть за компьютером до утра и пойти к десяти в колледж. Объявить студентам результаты и спокойно, закрывшись на ключ, отоспаться до итогового педсовета. Свои силы он переоценил. Несмотря на три чашки админского кофе, он стал клевать носом. Подсчитывать средний балл было неимоверно трудно.

— Афонин. Четыре, — Федоров наконец-то смог вывести в уме приблизительную цифру. 

— За что четыре, Мирон Янович?

— Меньше списывать у Яблоковой надо. Кстати, Джарахова и еще некоторых тоже касается.

— Ну Мирон Яныыыыч… — заныло сразу несколько голосов.

Федоров зажмурился. Электрический свет резал глаза, а голова гудела хлеще, чем с похмелья. Сейчас бы занюхать дорожку колумбийского, и был бы бодрячком. Да где тут достать колумбийского. Все про всех знающий Хованский сразу сказал, что в наркоте не спец: «Спирт достать — пожалуйста, а за химозой не ко мне. Это в аптеку или к Ларину. Он большой любитель». 

Мирон двигался по алфавиту, раздавая каждому по способностям. В классе стоял тихий и равномерный гул. «Отстрелявшиеся» вполголоса переговаривались друг с другом. Иногда кто-нибудь забывался и увеличивал громкость, но на него тут же шикали еще не «получившие меру пресечения».

— Яблокова. Пять. Но если будете давать списывать свои работы остальным, то я вашу оценку тоже буду делить на всех, — Федоров вдруг понял, что говорит как его учительница начальных классов. Еще пару месяцев в Усть-Рыбинске — и в его лексикон прочно войдут великие фразы: «А ты голову дома не забыл?», «Звонок для учителя» и «Who is on duty today?».

— Спасибо, Мирон Янович. Я больше так не будууу, — Яблокова легла грудью на парту, подперла голову руками и уставилась на преподавателя глазами влюбленной коровы.

«Ну вот. Интерес к живому мужчине после года влюбленности в мальчика-вампира. Девушка явно близка к выздоровлению. Выебать её бы для полного закрепления результата», — подумал Мирон. Но ехать на кирпичный завод за связь с ученицей ему не очень улыбалось, да и яблочко было не в его вкусе. «Афонин — дебил. Вместо того чтобы у нее сочинения списывать, сводил бы девушку в кино. Толку больше. А я уже стал рассуждать в духе старых дев из романов Джейн Остин. Прекрасно. Сосватаю тут всех».

Федоров потер ладонью лицо. Последним в журнале шел Карелин. Около его фамилии был сплошной частокол из «н», поставленный заботливой рукой старосты-блондинки Крыгиной. Такой посещаемости, вернее, такой безобразной непосещаемости в группе не было ни у кого.

— Карелин…

Слава сидел на задней парте, вернее, лежал. Он поднял голову. Практически половину его лица закрывали очки-авиаторы. Не очень подходящий аксессуар для утренних ноябрьских сумерек.

— Да, Мирон Янович.

— И чем вы занимались вместо уроков английского? — ничего умнее Мирон не додумался спросить.

— Солнышку махал, — Карелин постучал правой ладонью по груди, а потом выкинул руку вперед во всем печально известном жесте нацистского приветствия.

В классе повисла звенящая тишина. Ожидалось шоу. 

Только Крыгина зашипела:

— Карелин, идиот, тебе бошку вчера окончательно отбили? 

Славу не остановило. На лице его расцвела идиотская улыбка, и он заорал в полный голос: 

_— Deutsche deutsche über alles!_

В классе захихикали, но смех как-то быстро стих.

Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Карелин повторил еще громче:

_— Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, über alles in der Welt!_

— Тебя Белла сожрет! Ты умом поехал? — шикнул Джарахов.

_—Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, über alles in der Welt!_

_— Хорошо, а дальше?_ — спросил Мирон, постукивая ручкой в такт по столу.

_— Что дальше?_

_— Песнь немцев. Вы знаете ее до конца? Куплет про женщин или мир во всем мире._

_— Нет. Только первые строчки._

_— Прискорбно._

_— Могу почитать вам Гейне._

_— Не очень хочется, но давайте._

_— Не подтрунивай над чортом,  
Годы жизни коротки,  
И загробные мученья,  
Милый друг, не пустяки,   
А долги плати исправно.  
Жизнь не так уж коротка,   
Занимать еще придется  
Из чужого кошелька!_

_— Очень морализаторски._

_— Мой учитель считал так же._

_— Сколько лет ты учил немецкий?_

_— Со второго по десятый класс._

_— А потом?_

_— Я переехал в Усть-Рыбинск. Немецкого тут не было. Ну и пусть… Я все равно его не знаю хорошо._

_— А английский ты не знаешь никак._

Тут-то Мирон заметил, что весь класс смотрит выпученными глазами то на него, то на Карелина. Федоров понял, что их диалог прошел на немецком языке. Как в сознании всплыл уже, казалось, позабытый «первый иностранный», можно было только гадать.

— Карелин, я поговорю про вас с администрацией на сегодняшнем педсовете, — сказал Мирон уже по-русски.

— Ой, сколько угодно. Мы не рабы. Рабы не мы, — хмыкнул Слава, дернув плечом, поднялся из-за парты и развинченной походкой вышел из класса.

Все тут же заговорили. Одновременно. Оцепенение спало.

— А оценки повлияют на сессию?

— Домашка будет?

— Голицынского приносить на следующий урок?

Мирон замахал руками. Его клонило в сон.

— Летите, голуби, летите. Потом, все потом.

В кабинете осталась одна староста. Она неловко мялась у учительского стола. Мирон поднялся и пошел закрывать жалюзи. Ноябрь ноябрем, а солнце выглянуло из-за туч.

— Елена, что вам нужно? — спросил Мирон, оборачиваясь.

— Не говорите Белле Андреевне про Славу, пожалуйста.

— Почему?

— Вы на Славу не обижайтесь. Он не всерьез. Он дурак, конечно, но не злой. Ему нелегко сейчас. Переезд к нам, потом отец заболел, а вчера он подрался и витрину расколол, весь порезался, так еще ему 213 дать могут.

— Так это он был… Что ему дать могут?

— Ну, хулиганку. Плюс ущерб оплачивать. Стекло тысяч в двадцать обойдется.

— Это плохо. Но немецкий тут при чем?

Девушка поджала как всегда ярко накрашенные губы.

— Я была лучшего о вас мнения, Мирон Янович. Хотите жаловаться, жалуйтесь. И никакой он не нацист. Он бухарик и панк! — Лена вылетела в коридор, громко хлопнув дверью.

— И тебе не хворать… — Мирон повернул ключ в замке и, сдвинув стулья, повалился в тяжелый и короткий сон.

Педсовет всегда нужно просто пережить. Сначала долго обсуждали школьные проблемы. Грядущие единые федеральные экзамены, которые были неизбежны, как сама смерть. Потом перешли к колледжу. Мирон старался держать глаза открытыми, но все равно нет-нет да и начинал клевать носом.

— Коллеги, у кого-нибудь остались какие-то вопросы, пожелания, предложения?

— Да, — Федоров прочистил горло, — по поводу Карелина.

— Что Карелин?! — Белла Андреевна произнесла фамилию учащегося с некоторым излишним напором и затеребила брошь на лацкане пиджака. — Что он опять натворил?!

— Он же немецкий до 10 класса учил? Тяжеловато ему с английским.

— Если не справляется с программой, то пусть уходит! — визгливо сказала директорша. Её реакция была чересчур острой.

— Но немецкий он знает на пристойном уровне.

— Это его проблемы! У нас нет немецкого! — Белла очень нервничала.

— Я учил немецкий много лет. Я мог бы…

— У нас НЕТ учителя немецкого! — женщина покраснела. — Это проблемы Карелина! Понаедут тут из своих хабаровсков, и все им надо! Ему нужно быть благодарным, что мы его вообще в колледж взяли! С его двойкой по английскому на едином федеральном! Мать за него просила, в ногах валялась! Пожалейте Славочку, а то он в армию попадет. А у него отец болеет!

— Белла Андреевна, слишком много драмы, вам не кажется? В уставе колледжа написано, что «мы предоставляем учащимся все возможности, чтобы наиболее полно раскрыть их таланты и склонности».

— Вот пусть и развивает на базе того, что есть. Если он не успевает по вашему предмету, то отчисляйте его после зимней сессии. У нас тут не благотворительная шарашка.

— Разве я где-то сказал, что он не успевает по английскому? Я вам пытаюсь объяснить, что в немецком у него было бы больше успехов, — Мирон понял, что наступил директору на какую-то старую и очень болезненную мозоль.

— Хочет учить немецкий? Пусть идет на филологический. Немецкий ему подавай, — Белла всплеснула руками. — Сидел бы в своем Хабаровске и учил бы его там. А то приезжают такие наглые на все готовое. Работу ищут. Нам самим тут мало!

— Мне воспринимать это как выпад в свой адрес? — Мирон откинулся на стуле. — Верните мне паспорт, Белла Андреевна, и я поеду обратно в Лондон. Не буду отнимать у вас рабочие места.

Из директора как воздух выпустили. Она улыбнулась Мирону улыбкой доброй бабушки.

— Ну будет вам, Мирон Янович, право слово. Вы как маленький… — в голосе Беллы прорезались успокаивающие-воркующие интонации. — О вас и речи нет. Вы — молодой и очень ценный специалист. С таким образованием. Зачем вы себя с простыми работягами сравниваете? Раздули конфликт на пустом месте.

Мирон ничего не ответил.

— Вот и ладушки! Всех с праздниками. Жду с новыми силами в понедельник!

Хованский подошел к Мирону:

— Ну ты, бля, даешь. Ты зачем к Белочке с немецким полез? У нее от этого чирьями жопу обсыпает.

— Да я уж понял. А в чем проблема?

— По закону, когда Карелин перевелся, она ему должна была в одиннадцатом классе найти учителя немецкого, чтобы он сдал единый государственный. Где его тут возьмешь? Нет учителя — пиши в область, чтобы прислали почасовика из Питера. А это плохо скажется на рейтинге школы. Нам финансирование по нему считают. Не видать бы Белле места главы «интеллектуального кластера». Поэтому запихали Карелина к «англичанам». Единый государственный по иностранному он провалил. Все ничего, так только его прошлый год обязательным ввели в нашей области. Остался Карелин без вышки.

— И он к вам поступил? 

— Его и к нам без единого по английскому взять тоже не могли. Нужны были хотя бы минимальные баллы, а у него вообще ноль. Тут осенний призыв на носу. Мать его на новой конвейерной линии за безопасность отвечает. Там-то ее добрые люди просветили насчет всего. Пришла она в школу. Крику было до потолка. Так что взяли у нас Карелина второго сентября в колледж. Белочка боялась, что все на областной уровень выйдет. И её попрут. Теперь она спит и видит, чтобы Карелина отчислить. Парень он ебанутый, мягко говоря, так что скоро Белла избавится от своего грязного секрета.

— У вас тут прям «Игра престолов».

— Чё?

— Книжка такая есть. Неважно. Скандалы, интриги, расследования сплошные.

— Гы, да, — Хованский поглядел на часы, — пошли бухнем в честь праздничка.

— Не, Юра. Я пас. Всю ночь не спал.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, кто она. Но бухнуть надо. Хоть по бутылке пивка. Потом домой пойдешь. Пиво хорошее есть — немецкое, а к пиву вобла. Так что и патриотично, и вкусно.

— Хорошо, уговорил. 

— Приходи тогда к физрукам. Там щас соберемся.

Мирон пошел в туалет. Все-таки четыре кружки чая во время педсовета — это много. Там вдоль писсуаров, зажав телефон в наманикюренной лапке, ходила Вера — секретарша директора. 

— Ты не поверишь, а он ей в ответ… — увидев Мирона, она осеклась.

— Я вам тут не помешаю? — спросил Федоров, понимая, что в мужской туалет Верочка удалилась подальше от ушей начальства, чтобы вдоволь посплетничать о прошедшем педсовете.

— Ха-ха-ха. Не буду мешать, — Верочка застучала каблучками по кафелю и зашептала в трубку. — Ща, Лен, я поднимусь выше. В другой мужской. А то тут люди.

Пятнадцать минут, которые Мирон собирался провести в школе, растянулись на три часа. Желание сна внезапно прошло, а пиво оказалось и правда отличным. Не то чтобы компания Хованского и прочих молодых учителей была ему интересна или приятна, но выбора особого не было. Можно было пойти домой, а там смотреть в белый потолок, или опять зависнуть в интернет-кафе. Но впереди было три дня выходных, во время которых можно предаться этому занятию со всей страстью.

Облокотившись на козла, Мирон вдруг почувствовал, как вокруг него возникает тонкая стеклянная стенка, отделяющая его от мира. Похожее ощущение у него было, когда он поступил в университет. Только там скорее мир отделился от него стеной, которую он пытался безуспешно пробить. Все это закончилось депрессией, таблетками и принятием. Сейчас же он отдаляется от мира. Даже звуки стали казаться приглушенными. Сначала это будет тонкий пластик, потом пуленепробиваемое стекло, а потом мрамор придавит его к кровати одним утром, и он не сможет встать. Интересно, местная психиатрия все еще карательная? Играла музыка, смеялись люди, гремели бутылки, Мирон улыбался, а сам чувствовал, что тихо уплывает. Это уже деперсонализация или еще нет?

— Мирон Янович, — Оксана прислонилась к козлу. Волосы мазнули по щеке. — Вы меня не проводите? Ночь на дворе. Страшно возвращаться, а вам по пути. Или вы хотите тут еще побыть? — из подсобки вытаскивали еще коробки, в которых звякали бутылки.

— Пойдемте, — Мирон допил пиво и поставил бутылку на пол.

На улице было темно и холодно. Шли молча. Наконец Оксана спросила:

— И как вам у нас в Усть-Рыбинске?

— Ничего. Привыкаю.

— Не скучаете по Лондону? Я вот скучаю по Москве. Я на Чистых прудах все детство прожила. Театр «Современник», кафе-мороженое, культура. А здесь ничего этого нет.

— Осторожно. Тут яма, — предупредил Федоров.

Оксана взяла его под руку.

— Фонарей понаставили, а горят не все.

Они подошли к подъезду. Оксана долго искала в сумочке ключи. Мирон понимал, к чему все идет, но его это не волновало. Холод прочистил голову. Деперсонализации он больше не ощущал, но стеночка осталась.

Блямкнул домофон. Оксана взялась за ручку и повернулась:

— А муж вот в командировку в Питер уехал. Я к нему завтра собираюсь. Вам ничего не привезти?

— Нет, но спасибо за предложение, — колечки пара смешно вылетали изо рта.

— Холодно на улице. Может, зайдете, я вас чаем напою.

— Вы меня простите, Оксана Викторовна, вторую бессонную ночь я не потяну.

Оксана вспыхнула.

— Много чая вредно пить для нервной системы.

— Ну пейте водку, Мирон Янович.

— Спокойной ночи. Может быть, как-нибудь в следующий раз вы меня чем-нибудь угостите.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — Оксана потянула ручку двери и исчезла в подъезде. Мирону хотелось расхохотаться, но стеночка, как губка, впитала смех. Он поднял воротник куртки и двинулся домой. Под фонарем он остановился и достал пачку сигарет. Повернулся, чтобы прикрыться от ветра, и прикурил. По обочине проезжей части шел Слендермен. Мирон мотнул головой. Наваждение рассеялось. Долговязая фигура, прихрамывая, двигалась по направлению к нему. Немногочисленные фонари, светившие ей в спину, делали его тень похожей на тентакли пугающего существа.

— Здравствуй, Говард Филипс Лавкрафт, — пробормотал Федоров. Он никогда не сомневался, что из местных болот может выбраться нечто ктулхианское. Наконец глаза Мирона привыкли к сумеркам и стало понятно, что к нему хромает Карелин. Этого еще не хватало. В голове всплыли слова Хованского: «Да он ебанутый». По спине пробежала волна параноидальной дрожи. Разница в росте у них была все-таки существенная. Но тут внезапно помогла стеночка, спросив внутреннего паникера: «А не все ли тебе равно?» Мирон облокотился на фонарный столб. Пиво все-таки оказалось крепковатым. 

— Мирон Янович… — Карелин запыхался. — Здрассссть, — он выпустил воздух сквозь зубы, чуть присел и потер коленку. 

— Привет, — Мирон выдохнул сигаретный дым. 

— Еле догнал. Я вас у школы ждал. Ленка сказала, что вы там будете. Долго же вы бухали. Я отлить пошел, смотрю в окно, а там вас Оксана под белы рученьки ведет. Думал, она вас к себе утащит на растерзание. Чудом вырвались, короче, — во время разговора Карелин то тер колени, то смахивал что-то невидимое с плеч. Он был еще в своих огромных очках-авиаторах. И напоминал какое-то насекомое с фасеточными глазами.

— Тебе чего надо? — спросил Мирон, выбрасывая сигарету. 

— Я это, короче, — Слава стянул очки и начал крутить их в руках. Под левым глазом у него наливался огромный фингал. — Короче, я извиниться хотел за утреннее поведение, — он затряс головой. — Бля, никак не отойду. Вштырило меня конкретно. Когда мне Ленка позвонила, мы уже бухнули хорошо, а тут еще ребята конфеток принесли. Конфетки они вкууусные. Веселые конфетки. Я люблю конфетки. Так, блядь… Я же не про это. Ленка позвонила и рассказала про педсовет, про Белочку, про вас. Секретарша — ее двоюродная сестра. Ленка-то думала, что вы на меня жаловаться будете. За утро. Белке это было бы на руку. Как нацика она меня бы быстро отчислила. А я, короче, не нацик. Гитлер обмудком был последним. Хер скинхедам! Панки хой! — проорал Карелин последние две фразы. Потом с трудом сфокусировал свой взгляд на собеседнике. — Короче, я не антисемит, Мирон Янович, смекаете. Я вас позлить хотел, потому что бесит меня ваш английский и ваш Оксфорд. Белые воротнички и весь этот файф-о-клок. Только мы сейчас с вами классово близкие персонажи. Потому как из Усть-Рыбинска и мне, и вам дорога только в гробу. Сгнием мы тут. И плоть сползет с костей, когда на кладбище понесут. Вот что хотел сказать. И если что, это не из-за оценки. Похуй мне на нее. Просто чтобы по-людски было. Неприятно гондоном штопаным быть, — Карелин закончил свой невнятный спич и закашлялся.

— Никаких обид. Все, проехали, — махнул рукой Мирон. Во время разговора в свете энергосберегающего фонаря он словно увидел, что Карелин тоже окружен такой же стеклянной стеночкой, и бьется он об нее, как рыба в аквариуме. А стенка только все толще и толще становится.

— Фууух, ну спасибо, — Слава шало улыбнулся. 

— Ты где живешь? — спросил Мирон, отлипая от фонаря.

— Там, — махнул в сторону Новой Стройки.

— Пошли, провожу до дома.

— Да чё я, потеряюсь? Или чупакабра меня утащит?

— Карелин, ты упорот в хлам. Тебя сейчас на подвиги потянет. Ты вчера уже витрину разбил, на хулиганку нагреб. Еще хочешь? Тебя любой патрульный экипаж загребет, и сядешь ты как барыга. А это другой срок, другая статья, смекаешь?

— Так у меня нет ничего! — Слава вывернул карманы. Из кармана посыпались конфетные фантики.

— Найдут, не беспокойся, — Мирон грубо взял его чуть выше локтя. — Пошли. Дома отлежишься.

— Так вы сами бухой, Мирон Янович! 

— Это совсем другое. Имеет право мужик расслабиться после тяжелой недели? Как тут говорят? Опять же, два бухарика вместе меньше вопросов вызовут, чем один наркоман.

Слава захихикал.

— Ладно, пойдемте, — он сделал несколько шагов, охнул и затряс конечностью. — Только идти долго придется. Нога болит, просто пиздец. Осколок вчера через кроссовок прям в ногу вошел. 

— Ничего, я не тороплюсь. Времени навалом, — Мирон отпустил чужое плечо. Слава захромал, стараясь наступать только на носок кроссовка.

— Раз не торопитесь, остались бы у Оксаны, — Слава запыхался, на лице выступили капельки пота. Видно, что идти ему было очень больно.

— Времени у меня много, но не настолько, — буркнул Мирон. 

— Ну конечно, со мной время-то приятней провести, чем с Оксаной. Никаких неправильных глаголов.

— Может, тебе палку какую найти для опоры?

— Хералку. Не, спасибо. Можно на одной ноге скакать, — Слава поджал травмированную ногу и запрыгал зигзагами, запнулся о какую-то выбоину и упал бы носом в асфальт, если бы его не подхватил Мирон.

— Так, хорош выебываться, на плечо мне обопрись и пошли.

Карелин недовольно засопел, но положил свои пальцы, похожие в темноте на длинные макаронины, на чужое плечо, и они пошли. Вернее, захромали. К концу пути Слава уже еле шел, повиснув почти всем весом на Мироне. 

— Все, вон мой подъезд! — Слава указал на новостройку. — Можете отпускать. Я дойду. 

— Давай мы сначала дойдем, а потом я тебя отпущу. И давай без пререканий. Ты не девочка-пушинка, а лось двухметровый. 

Слава резво захромал к подъезду. Прислонив его к доске объявлений, Мирон отступил.

— Бля, код тут какой? — Слава запустил пятерню в волосы и потянул. — 3246. Только это Хабаровский. А здесь не помню.

— Дома есть кто? — спросил Мирон. 

— Хрен знает, — Слава попытался упереться ногой в стену и сильно дернуть дверь на себя, надеясь, что магнит поддастся его напору. Но стоять на больной ноге было неудобно. Можно было оставить Карелина и пойти домой, но смесь алкоголя и таблеток начала давать «откат», можно было ожидать всего: Слава мог разбить голову о лестницу, замерзнуть на морозе или учудить еще какое членовредительство. Тут на счастье дверь открылась, и из подъезда, чуть не стукнув Карелину по лбу, вышла женщина с двумя собаками.

— Здравствуй, Слава. Что же ты так поздно домой и весь расхристанный? Холод же! Мама на смене? 

— Здассссьте, Любовлеониодвна. Ага, — Карелин проскользнул ужом в подъезд. За ним под тяжелым взглядом соседки зашел Мирон. Она крикнула ему в спину:

— Если что, я вас запомнила, молодой человек.

По лестнице до лифта взобрались еле-еле. Слава бездумно тыкал в кнопку вызова лифта. 

— Ты только не говори, что лифт не работает.

— Работает, но один из четырех. А в башне двадцать этажей. Скоро приедет.

Лифт приехал. Большой, внутри стены были закрыты деревянными листами, которые были обклеены рекламой ремонтных бригад, слесарей и просто исписаны матерщиной.

— Этаж какой? — спросил Мирон, понаблюдав, как лифт раза три открыл и закрыл двери. Слава баловался с кнопкой открытия и закрытия.

— Седьмой… Не, это дома был седьмой был. А тут не знаю…

— Паспорт есть с собой?

— Паспорт? А зачем?

— Блядь, в ЗАГС тебя зову. Паспорт давай. 

Слава полез во внутренний карман куртки и достал помятую книжицу. Мирон пролистнул ее до страницы с регистрацией. «Усть-Рыбинск. Улица Весенняя, дом 3, квартира 78». При помощи нехитрых математических вычислений Мирон приблизительно смог определить этаж. Сначала, правда, промахнулись, но потом все-таки приехали на десятый.

Слава погремел ключами, но дверь смог открыть сам.

— Спасибо, что проводили, Мирон Янович. Чай пить не зову, знаю, что все равно откажетесь. 

— Карелин, ты, когда в следующий раз извиняться придешь, приходи трезвым. Ну или конфет приноси. Веселых. 

Слава захохотал. Мирон аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Лифта он ждать не стал, а сбежал вниз по ступенькам. 

На следующее утро пришла смска от жены. Она срочно хотела поговорить по скайпу и назначила время. Они не общались уже больше двух недель.

Маша была не дома. Она сидела в каком-то офисе, хотя в субботу у нее был выходной. Строгий костюм, серьезное лицо.

— С тобой все в порядке? Что случилось?

— Мирон, мне надо сказать тебе важную вещь, — Маша говорила по-английски. — Так больше не может продолжаться. Я тебя люблю, но наши отношения бесперспективны. Мы не сможем так жить. Я хочу быть свободной и не хочу, чтобы ты мне был чем-то обязан. 

— Ты хочешь развода? — спросил Мирон. Конечно, он этого ждал, он знал, что это неизбежно. Но одно дело знание, что топор может упасть тебе на шею в любую секунду, а другое дело, когда твоя отрубленная голова скачет по эшафоту. Разная степень ощущений.

— Хочу, а что мне еще остается! — Маша всхлипнула. 

— Никаких проблем. И не надо плакать, пожалуйста. Ты этого хочешь, а не я.

— Это мой адвокат — мистер Чатурведи, — Маша повернула камеру на мужчину в темно-синем пиджаке.

— Мистер Федорофф? — Чатурведи широко улыбнулся. — Как я понимаю, у вас с миссис Федорофф не было совместно нажитого имущества. Госпожа Федорофф отказывается от алиментов. Вы готовы разойтись «полюбовно» без взаимных финансовых претензий? 

Во рту пересохло. Мирон сглотнул.

— Да. Сделайте все, как она хочет. 

— Я вышлю вам документы на подпись. К сожалению, вам придется посетить британское посольство, чтобы консул заверил эти бумаги. Иначе процесс может затянуться. 

— Это может быть проблемой.

Чатурведи посерьезнел. 

— Я понимаю, что вы не очень рады этой ситуации. Но вы еще молоды. Зачем вам суд на две страны. Это большие деньги.

— Я несколько ограничен в своих передвижениях по стране.

— О, это не проблема. Мы пришлем вам официальный вызов на место работы.

— Окей. 

Маша снова повернула камеру:

— Мирон, твои вещи. Я собрала их в коробки. По какому адресу мне их отправить?

Он мысленным взором окинул свой нехитрый лондонский скарб: пара дешевых офисных костюмов, невыразительное шмотье, книги, которые можно скачать в интернете, диски с музыкой, их совместные с Машей фотографии, какая-то сентиментальная мелочевка.

— Можешь все выбросить. Мне это больше не понадобится.

— Не говори так! — Маша шмыгнула носом. 

— Мне это правда не нужно. Можешь выбросить, можешь отдать на благотворительность, продать. Пара книг неплохие. Родителям моим только коробки не отправляй. У них и так места нет.

— Мирон… — девушка разрыдалась. — Почему ты говоришь, как будто умер?

— Машенька, это вы для меня умерли. «Заграница — это миф о загробной жизни. Кто туда попадёт, тот не возвращается», — процитировал он Остапа Бендера. — Так что у нас с тобой идет спиритический сеанс. 

— Это же не навсегда? Можно вернуться. 

— Не надо иллюзий. Сама знаешь, что навсегда. Если бы не навсегда, ты бы не разводилась. 

— Три года.

— Три года, потом еще накинут три, и так «до скончания века». 

— Этот твой русский пессимизм!

— Здесь это называется реализмом!

— Нужно было быть хоть чуточку более ответственным! Тогда бы ты не сидел там, реалист чертов! — Маша крикнула по-русски.

— Маш, мы с тобой больше уже не увидимся. Давай хоть расстанемся по-человечески. Я все подпишу. Ни в чем тебя не виню. Будь просто счастлива, — Мирон отключил связь.

Этим вечером впервые за год он сел и написал стихотворение на русском. Очень злое и яростное. Кинул на форум и даже не стал смотреть, как на него отреагируют. Ему было все равно. Невидимая стена крепко давила на ребра.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ХАЗА - это не ХАТА. Хаза - это синоним слово "притон", т.е. что-то типа "воровской малины".

Во Второй имперской федерации инновировали и реновировали все: от заводов и улиц до герба и гимна. Даже такое абстрактное понятие, как время, тоже не избежало суровых клещей законодательства. Согласно новому распоряжению правительства и лично — президента Волкова (большого любителя гаджетов и кроссовок) процедура перевода часов в зимнем сезоне была отменена. Все делалось для блага рядового гражданина, чтобы продлить «световой день». По факту все получилось не так радужно. В Усть-Рыбинске рассветало к одиннадцати утра. Чтобы вытащить себя утром из постели, Мирон ставил с вечера на пол две банки «Стахановца». Без энергетика продрать глаза было просто невозможно. Потом на кухне «догонялся» кофейной бурдой: три ложки «Нескафе», четыре сахара. Главное уговорить желудок не исторгнуть этот коктейль. Декабрь в этом году выдался для здешних мест нехарактерным. Мерзость северо-западной осени сменилась неопределенной зимой. Природа словно не могла определиться, что же ей продемонстрировать людям. Один день шел снег, потом он сменялся дождем и опять снегом. Деревья и провода были облеплены мокрым коконом.

Первые два урока за окном была ночная тьма и горели фонари. Дети клевали носом, но карябали в своих тетрадках задание из Голицынского. Прекрасный учебник с кучей однотипных и скучнейших упражнений заставлял маленьких оглоедов заткнуться. Мирон, развалившись на стуле, читал «Жизнь Клима Самгина» Горького. Книгу он нашел в нижнем ящике учительского стола в кабинете физики, где у него был урок английского у восьмого «бэ». С творчеством «буревестника русской революции» он, к стыду своему, знаком почти не был. В школе, конечно, читал какие-то отрывки из «Детства», но на этом все. Дома такую литературу не жаловали и считали «совком». Дед, говорят, обменял в свое время многотомное собрание сочинений Алексея Максимовича на самиздатовского Набокова. В качестве убийства времени книга великого пролетарского писателя вполне подходила.

_«В России живёт два племени: люди одного — могут думать и говорить только о прошлом, люди другого — лишь о будущем и, непременно, очень отдалённом. Настоящее, завтрашний день, почти никого не интересует»_  — лениво скользил Мирон глазами по строчкам. Ну, за сто лет тут существенно ничего не изменилось, все ждут «волшебника в голубом вертолете», который решит все проблемы и еще кино покажет.

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — сказал Федоров, не оборачиваясь, ошибочно полагая, что это какой-то опоздавший счастливчик, которому удалось досмотреть утренний сон. Но в класс вошла Верочка.

— Мирон Янович, доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — Мирон оторвался от книги.

Вера переступала ногами, как молодая необъезженная лошадь, что говорило о крайней степени нервозности.

— Вас к директору вызывают, — драматическим шепотом сказала Вера.

— Я зайду на большой перемене, — Мирон мысленно попрощался с обедом, надеясь, что успеет хотя бы купить пирожок в столовой. Белочка любила к делу подходить обстоятельно.

— Нет, она вас сейчас подойти просит. Дело срочное.

— А этих я с кем оставлю? Они же тут весь класс разнесут… — спросил Федоров, совершенно не желая в это серое утро видеть лицо Беллы Андреевны, а уж тем более с ней общаться.

— Ребята тихо посидят, правда, ребята? — просюсюкала Вера, выпучив глаза.

— Тихо посидим, да, — нестройно ответили ряды.

Мирон захлопнул книгу:

— Окно не открывать, не курить, стульями не кидаться, дев за бюстгальтер не дергать, до звонка из кабинета не выходить. Ясно? — обратился он классу.

— Можно мы проектор включим и кино посмотрим?

Каждый класс в новой школе имел все возможности для демонстрации наглядного материала всеми возможными способами.

— Порно — сразу нет.

— Не-не, мы не порно. Мы четвертую «Пилу». Вчера только в сетку вывесили.

— Так она в кино через неделю пойдет.

— А чё ее в кино смотреть, если она в инете есть. А тут мы еще на большом экране посмотрим, Мирон Янович. Тем более она с субтитрами и на английском. Если кто придет, скажем, что у нас разбор новой лексики.

— Договорились.

В кабинете у директора за столом, как на Тайной вечере или партийном собрании, сидел весь административный педсостав. По центру — Белла Андреевна, а по бокам от нее вдоль стола: завуч по учебной работе, завуч по воспитательной, учительница математики — заслуженный учитель Второй имперской федерации, школьный психолог, батюшка, завхоз-отставник Тиньковский и полицейский. С краю в позе Иуды, скрестив ноги, зевала хмурая Оксана. Она с сочувствием взглянула на Федорова.

«Коммунисты поймали парнишку, потащили в свое КГБ», — спел в голове у Мирона Борис Гребенщиков. — «Интересно, сразу расстреляют или дадут переодеться в чистое?»

— Доброе утро, Мирон Янович, — поздоровалась директриса холодным тоном. Сесть ему не предложили.

Мирон кивнул.

— Вы знаете, почему вы здесь? — спросила директор тоном революционного комиссара.

— Так вы же меня сами вызвали, Белла Андреевна, — отозвался Мирон с интонацией врача-геронтолога.

— Причину, причину вы осознаете?!

— Суд Синедриона? — стеночка внутри полностью притупила чувство страха.

— Что это еще такое?

Священник закашлял в бороду.

— Я вам потом объясню, Белла Андреевна, — сказал он, когда душивший его приступ кашля, очень похожего на тщательно маскируемый смех, прошел.

— Мы этого сюда позвали, потому что дело идет о национальной безопасности! — подал голос Тиньковский. — А он шутки шутит!

— Юрий Олегович, да погодите вы, — робко перебила его завуч по воспитательной работе. — Видите, человек не понимает. Может, это какая-то ошибка. А вы на него сразу накинулись.

— В каких отношениях вы состоите с британским посольством, Мирон Янович?

— У меня есть британский вид на жительство. Это вы знаете? Он сейчас в военкомате в сейфе лежит.

— Какие еще у вас взаимоотношения с возможной страной-агрессором? Может, вы туда микропленки с фотографиями наших заводов отправляете? — взвился Тиньковский. — Вы — шпион! Вас нужно на детекторе лжи проверить. Почему полиция этим не занимается?

Участковый горестно вздохнул:

— Шпионажем федеральная служба безопасности занимается, а не ми… полиция. Я вам уже объяснял.

— Постыдитесь хоть за честь мундира! — рявкнул на него Тиньковский.

— Это превращается в какой-то балаган, товарищи, — разомкнула веки математичка. — Мне детей к олимпиаде готовить надо. Можно чуть ускорить допрос?

— Мирон Янович, — затараторила завуч по учебной работе, — вам письмо пришло из британского посольства. Но на имя директора.

На стол лег белый, но уже порядочно измятый конверт. Мирон достал, видимо, много раз читаное и перечитанное всеми в этой комнате письмо, в котором на красивом бланке с гербами и коронами было выведено:

_«Господина Федорова просят прибыть в Британское консульство, находящееся по адресу город Санкт-Петербург, пл. Пролетарской Диктатуры, дом 5, на подписание ранее оговоренных документов к 9.00 утра по московскому времени 14 декабря сего года»._

К письму был приложен толстый пакет, закрытый нетронутой сургучной печатью. Его комиссия, видимо, трогать побоялась. Слишком уж устрашающе он выглядел. Судя по маркам, конверт пришел аж из самой Великобритании. Мирон сколупнул сургуч и достал бумаги о разводе. Многочисленные формы, заявления и бланки.

— Так что это такое? — Белла плотнее запахнула шаль на плечах.

— Я не должен отчитываться вам о своей личной жизни, — сухо ответил Мирон.

— Как! Как это не должны! Обязаны! Может, они вам там бомбу дадут, а вы нас тут всех взорвете или яд в водопровод нальете! — опять Тиньковский.

— Это бумаги о разводе. Мы с женой решили не сохранять наш брак в таких условиях.

— Так вы были женаты? — ахнула завуч по воспитательной работе.

— Я и сейчас пока женат!

— Как нехорошо. Такой молодой и уже развод. Вы не думали над тем, чтобы сохранить брак! — заохала психолог. — Нужно учиться компромиссу!

Мирон ничего не ответил. Из-за стола неловко вылез краснощекий полицейский, кивнул Белле Андреевне, Мирону и засеменил к выходу.

— Вадик, ты куда? — спросила директриса.

— Ну, так моего присутствия тут не требуется. Видите, все разрешилось. Никакого нарушения законодательства нет. Все очень даже по закону. Совет вам да любовь. Вернее, соболезную, сочувствую и прочее, — Вадик, не оборачиваясь, шел, почти бежал к двери. Судя по всему, и Беллу, и Тиньковского он побаивался.

Из-за стола поднялся священник, степенно огладил бороду, перекрестился на икону Николая Чудотворца, висевшую между изображениями президента Волкова и премьера Прутина, размашисто благословив всех сидящих за столом, пошел к выходу.

— Батюшка, отец Алексей, а куда же вы? — воздела руки к потолку психолог. — Семья же рушится. Как же «да будет двое одной плотью»?

Мирон потер закрытое тканью свитера предплечье, на котором была татуировка с цитатой из Алистера Кроули.

— А это личное дело раба Божьего Мирона — на ком ему жениться, с кем разводиться, — батюшка говорил плавно, распевно, немного по-старославянски окая. — Придет он ко мне совета просить, я ему этот совет, на Господних заповедях выстроенный, дам, а так что же мне человека попусту учить. Может, он вообще веры другой, так-то вообще конфуз выйти может. Я ведь, сестра Антонина, без запроса не работаю.

Священник подошел к Федорову, пожал ему руку и вышел из кабинета. Дверь с доводчиком закрывалась очень медленно, а из коридора донесся его веселый голос:

— Вадян, ты на зимней резине уже?

— Ага, две недели уж как, — отозвался полицейский.

— Подкинь меня до церкви. Я «ласточку» свою еще не переобул, а мне через двадцать минут железо для колокольни должны привезти, — в голосе Алексея не было больше «степенного оканья».

— Без проблем! Ты мне лучше скажи, когда мы с тобой на рыбалку соберемся.

— Как лед станет с Божьей помощью.

— Да будет ли лед-то? Погода, видишь, какая?

— К Крещенью все будет, не боись. Двадцатого января обедню отслужу, и поедем на Рыбинку лунки крутить.

Дверь наконец-то захлопнулась. В кабинете повисла тишина. Финал «Ревизора».

— Белла Андреевна, вы мне паспорт сейчас отдадите или мне после уроков зайти? — спросил Федоров.

Директор пришла в себя.

— После уроков зайдите, Мирон Янович. Вам Верочка его выдаст под роспись. Вас, получается, завтра в школе не будет?

— Получается, не будет.

— Нехорошо, — сказала завуч по учебной работе. — По программе не успеете.

— Я, с вашего позволения, подменю Мирона Яновича. У него завтра одиннадцатый класс в расписании. И у меня тоже. Проведем совместно занятие, — сказала Оксана, не поднимая ни на кого глаз.

— Вот и отлично! — улыбнулась Белла. — Идите, идите, Мирон Янович. И извините за недоразумение.

— Как это идти? А как же возможный противник? — спросил Тиньковский. — Это так спускать нельзя!

— Юрий Олегович, у нас тут не остров Даманский, а сейчас не 1969 год, — опять открыла веки математичка. — Посадить вам никого за измену Родине не удастся.

Мирон вернулся в класс, в котором к его удивлению стояла тишина. На развернутом поверх доски экране капитан Ригг пытался спасти своих коллег от козней Пилы.

— Мирон Янович, а можно мы на перемену не пойдем и посмотрим еще чуть-чуть? А на втором уроке упражнения доделаем? — спросил староста.

— Досматривайте уж до конца.

Федоров прошел в конец класса и, облокотившись на шкаф с пособиями, без всякого интереса стал следить за кровавой вакханалией.

На последней маршрутке Мирон уехал в Питер.

В британском консульстве он провел четыре часа. Долгое и кропотливое заполнение всех форм. Потом кабинеты-кабинеты-кабинеты. И в каждом нужно было вновь и вновь повторять одну и ту же историю: «Лондон. Перевод денег. Наследство. Питер. Альтернативная служба. Усть-Рыбинск. Развод». Англичане качали головами, русские сотрудники сочувственно вздыхали. Наконец ближе к обеду консул выдал Мирону бумагу, что его брак расторгнут.

— Соболезную вам, господин Федорофф, — сказал консул по-русски и продолжил уже на родном. — Принимая во внимание то тяжелое положение, в которое вы и сотни русских оказались поставлены этим законом, корона не будет аннулировать ваш вид на жительство в течение четырех лет. Британия всегда рада будет ценным специалистам, закончившим Оксфорд.

«А то у вас филологов с низкими баллами в дипломе без меня мало», — подумал Мирон, а вслух спросил:

— Простите за нескромный вопрос, а что заканчивали вы? — это был довольно бестактный вопрос. Но консул явно был настроен поговорить. Много ли у него возможности побеседовать с кем-то из просителей на хорошем английском.

— Увы, ни в «старинных университетах», ни в «краснокирпичных» мне учиться не довелось. Лондонская школа экономики и политических наук — моя alma mater.

— Я жалею, что не поступил туда. Отец советовал. Экономика мне бы больше пригодилась в жизни.

— Так или иначе мы оба разными путями оказались в одном и том же месте — во Второй имперской федерации.

— Это вы к тому, что верного выбора не существует? — спросил Мирон.

— Знаете, у русских очень сильно развито понятие «судьба — не судьба». Иногда мне кажется, что мы все игрушки в руках рока, — консул с грустью посмотрел в окно, за которым плотной стеной валил снег. На улице не было и двух часов, а на город уже опустились сумерки.

— Вы слишком пессимист для англичанина.

— Вероятно, здешний климат на меня так влияет. Впрочем, во Второй имперской федерации, кажется, мои взгляды относятся скорее к реалистическим с умеренной дозой оптимизма.

— Мы тут все большие оптимисты. Построили город на болоте.

— О да! И какой город. Я до сих пор поражаюсь его красоте и тому, что здесь кто-то живет.

— Вы слышали русскую поговорку «Не знаешь — научим, не хочешь — заставим»?

Консул предложил ему выпить. «Два пальца» шотландского виски немного разогнали застывшую кровь. На улице холодало.

Мирон встретился со старым школьным приятелем в центре. Они довольно мило поболтали о «временах минувших». Метель прекратилась, температура резко стала снижаться. Деревья, облепленные мокрым снегом, превратились в причудливые ледяные скульптуры, дороги стали похожи на каток. Мирон на последние деньги купил на Невском бутылку шведской водки, надеясь распить ее с Хованским, и поехал на Ладожскую.

На остановке, откуда отправлялись автобусы на Усть-Рыбинск, гудела толпа. Транспорта нигде не было видно.

— Я уже с трех часов тут, и никого нет!

— Безобразие!

— Одно слово — Азия.

К остановке подкатила маршрутка. Из нее вылез уже знакомый Мирону водитель. Он побежал к палатке, купил большую бутылку колы и пил ее долго, так что кадык ходил по шее туда-сюда.

Люди возроптали.

— Сушняк у него, видите ли, а мы стой.

— Двери-то открой!

— Дамочка, в очередь! Я тут с трех часов.

— Я, между прочим, блокадница!

— Хуядница ты, тебе сорок-то есть?

Водитель подошел к маршрутке и замахал руками:

— Усе! Никуда нэ едем.

— Почему никуда не едем?

— Я Матвиенко писать буду!

— У меня уже яйца тут отмерзнут!

— Нэ едем нэ куда! Там пиздэц! Полный пиздэц! Деревья во льду, провода во льду, деревья упали на провода, все оборвалось. Там завалы. Дороги нэт! Элэктричэства в Усть-Рыбинскэ нэт!

— Что за чушь!

— А когда поедем?

— Надо в МЧС звонить.

Мирон дошел до засыпанной снегом веранды «Макдональдса» и там подключился через телефон к бесплатному вайфаю. На первой странице Яндекса шла новость: «Стихийное бедствие обрушилось на Северо-Западный федеральный округ. Без света на данный момент остаются пятьсот тысяч человек». В конце статьи представитель МЧС комментировал происходящее так: «Мы надеемся возобновить подачу электричества в область в течение трех дней. Ситуация сложная».

Тренькнул телефон. Смска от Оксаны: «Уроков завтра и послезавтра не будет. Нет света. Белла отпустила всех по домам». Мирон глубоко втянул носом воздух внезапно образовавшейся свободы. Свобода пахла маслом из «Макдональдса», выхлопными газами и легким ароматом духов, доносившихся из магазина парфюмерии. Свобода поманила своим блеском и отступила. Мирон забыл в Усть-Рыбинске карточку, чтобы пуститься в разгул, у него просто не хватило бы налички, большинство из которой он уже спустил на водку и чашку кофе на Невском. Телефон тренькнул еще раз, теперь пришло сообщение от Маши с коротким «Спасибо». Внезапно свалившаяся свобода оказалась опустошением. Мирон вдруг почувствовал в кармане куртки приятную тяжесть бутылки «Абсолюта». Он представил, как пьет эту водку в темноте бабушкиной квартиры. Не такое плохое занятие, как может показаться.

Мирон пошел, а вернее, поскользил к метро по укатанному машинами льду. Его чуть не сбил какой-то лось: он несся за семенившей чуть впереди девушкой, похоже, еще подростком.

— Дашка, стой! Ты это куда собралась? — молодой человек попытался схватить девушку за край шарфа, но она увернулась.

— Я к папе поеду! — в голосе звенели слезы.

— Приемные часы уже кончились. Врач сказал: с двенадцати до четырех.

— Внизу посижу. В холле.

— Тебя оттуда выгонят! Это госпиталь, а не зал ожидания.

Мирон наконец-то узнал «лося» — это был Карелин, который теперь иногда посещал уроки английского, но в основном проводил на них время лицом в парту, то есть спал. Девушка, судя по всему, была его сестрой. Мирон даже вспомнил, что он пару раз видел ее фотографию на школьных стендах: участник географического кружка и, кажется, победительница в забеге на стометровку. Приятная девушка, ничего общего с обдолбышем-братцем. Не то чтобы Мирон собирался наблюдать за семейными разборками, но шли они втроем в одном направлении. Так что деваться было некуда. Он поглубже спрятался в капюшон.

— А я все равно поеду, раз нам тут ночевать негде, — девушка скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась.

— Отца-то пожалей, глупенькая! — в голосе Карелина послышалась неприкрытая тревога. — Он еще из-за того, что тебе ночевать негде, беспокоиться начнет.

— Марине тогда звони.

— Я же про Марину объяснял. Мы с ней больше не общаемся.

— Как из-за нее драться и витрины на тридцать тысяч рублей бить, так это ты готов. Но звонить ты ей все равно не будешь. Где логика, Слав?

— Вырастешь — поймешь!

— Ты вон какой вымахал, а ума все нет.

— Да погоди ты. Сейчас я Коту позвоню или Серому.

— Я к ним на вписки не пойду, — Даша надулась.

— Цаца какая. Ну не на вокзале нам с тобой ночевать? Вернее, я-то переночую, а тебе там не понравится: бомжи, мусора, нарики, мочой воняет.

— Значит, я гулять по городу буду! Одна! А ты иди к кому хочешь, — Даша посильнее запихнула руки в карманы коротенького пальто.

— По такой погоде? Тебя же менты загребут. Ты несовершеннолетняя, Даш. Ну правда, придумаем мы что-нить.

Даша зашагала еще быстрее. Карелин поспешил за ней, не удержался и, замахав руками, растянулся на льду прямо у ног Мирона.

— Ничего не сломали? — спросил Федоров, протягивая ему руку. Карелин лежал на спине и удивленно моргал.

— Херасе у меня глюки. Я же вроде две недели ни капли в рот, ни таблеточки в нос.

— Слава! — испуганная Даша подскочила к брату. — Ты что, вставай скорее.

Их троица уже создала затор на тротуаре. Карелин, опершись на сестру, поднялся, и они встали на присыпанный снежком газон. Даша отряхивала брату куртку и с интонациями взрослой женщины приговаривала:

— Ты зачем сегодня в патрулях поехал? Уже декабрь на дворе.

Слава закатил глаза.

— Повернись. Всю спину угваздал, — Даша полезла в рюкзачок за бумажными платочками.

— Вы тоже, смотрю, Мирон Янович, все в кроссовках ходите. Никак не переобуетесь в зимнее.

— Бушлат и кирзачи еще со склада не выдали, — Федорову уже было неловко развернуться и просто так уйти.

— Ой, — Даша наконец обратила внимание, что в их компании оказался третий. — Ой, вы же…. Вы же наш новый учитель английского…

— Зрение вас не обмануло, — Мирон улыбнулся.

— Ээээ, здравствуйте. А что вы тут делаете? Ой, извините. Это неприлично спрашивать, — Даша вступила в возраст, когда девочка превращается в девушку. Но пока сохраняла в себе детскую непосредственность, которая то сменялась юношеской серьезностью, то глуповатой подростковой кокетливостью.

— Даш, ты мне в спине сейчас дыру протрешь. Давай лапу и пойдем.

— Вы тоже теперь бездомный? Как и мы?

— Даш, тебе волю дай, всех зажалеешь. Пошли. У Серого хаза где-то на Дыбенко. У него перекантуемся.

Даже Мирон, давно уже не бывший местным жителем, прекрасно знал, что «Веселый поселок» не очень безопасен после заката, а уж «хаза» у Серого точно не место для тринадцатилетней и явно «домашней» девочки.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Мне есть где переночевать. А где будете ночевать вы?

Развинченный Слава вдруг как-то весь подобрался, шагнул чуть вперед, закрывая сестру:

— Спасибо, у нас все в порядке!

«Тоже мне нашел педофила-надомника, — подумал Федоров. — Нужны вы мне оба. Нажрешься ты на этой хазе с дружками, а сестре твоей рогипнол в сок сыпанут. А могут и без таблеток».

— Мне квартира от бабушки досталась. Наследство. Вы можете со мной пойти. Всяко лучше, чем на вписке.

Даша заулыбалась, Слава еще сильней нахмурился.

— Только сразу предупреждаю, что это не благотворительность. Кормить я вас не смогу. У меня пятьсот рублей осталось. А во-вторых, я попрошу Славу об одном одолжении.

— Выучить английский? Точно нет.

— Слава, что ты артачишься! — дернула его за рукав Даша.

— Моя фамилия не Макаренко. Давайте все-таки будем реалистами.

— Ну, я слушаю ваше предложение, Мирон Янович.

— Помните, мы с вами встретились перед праздниками на улице. Вы говорили мне про очень вкусные… конфеты, — Федоров смотрел собеседнику прямо в глаза.

— Тоже мармеладки любите? — Карелин хитровато улыбнулся.

— Иногда и с чаем. В рамках поднятия настроения, — почему-то оправдался Мирон. — Вы лучше скажите, Слава, где их можно купить. И я сам выберу: мармелад, шоколад или клюкву в сахаре.

— Да без проблем. Свожу я вас в кондитерскую.

— Слааав, а что за кондитерская? Мне тоже туда надо! — Даша, похоже, представления не имела, что ее брат балуется наркотиками.

— Будешь много сладкого есть, жопа жирная будет, морда прыщавая, и мальчики тебя любить не будут.

— Дурак, — Даша надулась и толкнула брата в плечо.

Тот ласково щелкнул ее по носу.

— На обиженных воду возят, да, Дашунь?

Мирон прервал эти семейные нежности.

— Пойдемте в метро. Холод собачий.

Даша поправила шапочку. Слава шмыгнул носом.

Рядом с домом, где находилась квартира, было два магазина. На улицу смотрел пафосный «Алфавит вкусов», круглосуточно мерцавший витринами и пугавший забредших туда по незнанию туристов огромными ценами. Но если завернуть в грязноватый проулочек, то между почтой и адвокатской конторой ютился крошечный сетевой магазинчик, где троим посетителям было уже не развернуться. Именно там и затоваривались местные. Ужинать все же решили сообща. Скинувшись по сотке, отправились изучать товар.

— Пельмени «Сибирские», — Мирон сунул в корзинку первую попавшуюся под руку упаковку.

— Это когда это у нас Самара в Сибири оказалась? — посмотрела этикетку внимательная Даша. — И опять же смотрите: «в мясном фарше возможно наличие костей, шерсти и шкур животных. Не более 15 процентов». Я шерсть есть не буду.

— Дошик давай купим, в тазике заварим и морочиться не будем? — Слава в выборе пищи не участвовал. А слонялся вдоль полок, трогая то один, то другой товар.

Мирон и Даша смерили его неприязненными взглядами гурманов, которым вместо устриц и белого вина предложили отужинать привокзальной шаурмой.

Потом начался торг по поводу того, с чем пельмени есть. Даша стояла за черный перец, потому что «он полезный и некалорийный», Слава выбрал майонез, Мирон был готов залить тесто и мясо кетчупом и представить, что ест пасту, а не слипшиеся комки с пятнадцатью процентами шерсти. Победила дружба. Майонез и кетчуп шли по акции «кетчунез в каждый дом». Батон хлеба и банка сгущенки. Это все, на что у них хватило денег.

— Чай у меня, кажется, есть… Был, — Мирон силился вспомнить, не забрал ли он коробку с пакетиками в Усть-Рыбинск.

Старая питерская квартира произвела на гостей впечатление. Они робко разулись.

— Потолки тут сколько? Метра три? — спросил Слава, оглядывая лепнину.

— Три тридцать. Тут апартаменты купца Селиванова были. В двадцатом году все превратили в коммуналку, а после войны разделили на четыре отдельных квартиры.

— Окна, конечно, умаешься мыть, — Даша зачарованно смотрела на стекло, которое уходило куда-то вверх, заканчиваясь, видимо, в квартире этажом выше.

— Кухня на двух этажах была.

— Хорошо жили буржуи. Красиво, — это уже Слава.

Чай и сахар нашлись в шкафчике. Хуже дело обстояло с кастрюлями: их не было, как не было ни сковородок, ни каких-либо других емкостей для приготовления пищи. На подоконнике стояли десятилитровая кастрюля и металлический чайник. Пельмени отварили в чайнике. Поужинали в молчании. Потом обнаружилось, что в одну из комнат, которая при дедушке считалась библиотекой, добивает соседский незапароленный вайфай. Даша быстро уткнулась в смартфон, Мирон достал айфон, один Слава покрутил в руках кнопочную видавшую виды «Нокию».

— Даш, дай хотя бы вконтач проверить, пожалуйста.

— Не надо телефон было разбивать.

— Жадина.

— Можешь назвать меня хоть капиталистической свиньей, хоть приспешницей мировой буржуазии, все равно телефон не дам.

Слава прилип к полкам, рассматривая книги, которых в квартире было в количестве, многократно превышающем привычные второимперские две-три полочки в обычных семьях. Учебники, кулинария и детективы — вот стандартный домашний набор. Семейство Федоровых за три поколения собрало если не прекрасную, то довольно неплохую библиотеку. В ней не было дежурных собраний сочинений классиков, а только те произведения, которые вызвали в хозяевах библиотеки живой интерес.

Мирон покосился на Славу. Нет, он не ожидал, что Карелин начнет рвать или грызть книги, как неандерталец, но Федоров сомневался, что его гость увлекается чтением. «Что такие, как он, вообще могут читать? Детективы Дарьи Донцовой? Это для дам за сорок. Какие-нибудь «Приключения майора Иванова в стране гномов», «Ролевик-попаданец в ставке Сталина» или «Ричард длинный хрен в погоне за эльфийками». Слава шевелил губами, переходя от корешка к корешку. Ни Тургенев, ни Толстой его не заинтересовали, мимо прошли и Стругацкие, и Лавкрафт, и Хобб. Не привлекли его внимания ни Довлатов, ни Ерофеев. Наконец, он вытянул какую-то книжицу с полки и плюхнулся в кресло. Мирон попытался вспомнить, что это могло бы быть. Память ничего не выдала. Скосил глаза еще сильнее. Потом одернул себя: тоже мне натуралист. В голове голосом Николая Дроздова раздалось: «Сейчас мы наблюдаем гопника северной части России в не типичной для него среде. Нам удалось дать ему привычную пищу. Однако сможет ли он переварить пищу духовную, или литература встанет колом?» Интернет-страница наконец загрузилась, и можно было ответить на довольно едкий комментарий некоего Шокка, с которым Мирон уже несколько дней вел переписку под одним из своих постов.

Вайфай пропал ближе к полуночи. Соседи, видимо, ложились спать и отключили раздачу. Даша тут же начала зевать и тереть глаза.

— Я, наверное, спать пойду, — сказала она в пространство.

— До конца коридора и направо. Бабушкина комната. В верхнем ящике комода белье, — Мирон решил все-таки дописать сообщение, которое он хотел отправить Шокку, и сохранить в черновиках, пока мысль не ушла.

— Что читаешь? — девушка взяла из рук брата книгу. — «Циники» Мариенгоф.

— Это тот же чел, что про Есенина писал, — пояснил Слава.

— Опять воспоминания? Нудятина, — они разговаривали негромко. Не напоказ. Это была «своя» беседа. Семейный разговор. Мирон тут случайный свидетель.

— Не, тебе эта фигня понравится. Пидаросня типа как Виан со своей «Пеной дней», только вместо магического Парижа — русская революция, каннибализм и гражданская война.

—  _«Если мужчина сегодня для своей возлюбленной мажет вазелином черный клистирный наконечник, а назавтра замирает с охапкой роз у электрического звонка ее двери — ему незачем задавать себе глупых вопросов. Любовь, которую не удушила резиновая кишка от клизмы, — бессмертна»_ , — прочла Даша вслух. Заливается краской, хохочет, хлопает брата книгой по макушке. — Ну и дрянь ты находишь. Где только откапываешь. Как на подбор прям. И Виан твой гадкий. У нее там лилия внутри выросла, и она умерла.

— И тут тоже умрет. Я же говорю, что пидаросня.

— Пидаросня, Славочка, это твой Жан Жене с «Карелем». Или какой там у него роман был про мальчика-давалку-трансвестита.

— Дашенька, а не у тебя ли я случайно в комнате видел «Сумерки»?

— Мне их тетя Наташа подарила! И вообще, что ты прикопался? Книжка как книжка. Про любовь.

— «50 оттенков серого» тоже про любовь?

— Это не моя! Это Танина. Она оставила. И вообще, от того, что ты читаешь, пользы — ноль. Я, кстати, в отличие от тебя, отличница. А тебе твои книжки хоть в чем-то помогли?

Слава вздохнул:

— Ты спать собиралась, вот и иди.

— Вот и пойду.

— Спокойной ночи, — обратилась Даша к Мирону. Тот, слушая их разговор, даже забыл, что хотел написать в ответ Шокку. В голове захихикал Дроздов: «гопникус вульгарис оказался гопникус начитанус».

— Доброй ночи.

— Сладких тебе снов, Дашенька, пусть вампирчики тебя не кусают, — захихикал Слава своим противным смехом укурка. — Что вы на меня так смотрите, Мирон Янович? Как Раскольников на старуху-процентщицу, — Слава совершенно по-женски повел плечами, закинул голову на спинку кресла и приложил руку ко лбу. — Ах, оставьте меня, Родион Романович, я не буду читать вам сегодня про воскресение Лазаря. У меня голова болит.

— Курить если захочешь, то иди на балкон, — Мирон поднялся. — Диван не раскладывается. Белье в выдвижном ящике, кажется, было. Если нет, то в комнате сестры возьмешь.

— Спасибо вам, Мирон Янович, за кров и пищу, — Слава улыбнулся. — Вам когда конфеток-то купить?

— Я к тебе сам обращусь, Слава. И, думаю, тебе лучше не поднимать тему моей любви к сладкому. Для здоровья полезно. Для твоего, — Мирон очень тяжелым взглядом окинул Славу, развалившегося в кресле. Тот притворно поежился.

Мирон лег на кровать в своей комнате, не раздеваясь. На потолке кое-где все еще остались наклеенные из бумаги созвездия. Отец, стараясь приучить мальчика к естественным наукам, сам вырезал их, рассказывал про Бетельгейзе и Большую Медведицу. Далекие блестящие точки Мирона интересовали мало. Велосипед или книжка с картинками про Робинзона Крузо казались куда интереснее.

Мирон зажмурился. Вообще, когда в его жизни все пошло по пизде? После первого переезда? После второго? Он должен был вырасти образцовым питерско-еврейским мальчиком: хорошая школа, красивый город, немножко синагоги, чуточку курения за школой, пара драк с мальчишками из Купчино, университет, какая-нибудь модная специальность. Ровная глянцевая оболочка. Жизнь не должна была оставить на нем сильных вмятин. Ему двадцать четыре года, а его побило, как старый баркас о скалы в узком проливе. Везде чужой, везде другой.

Удивительно, что даже закончив Оксфорд, для родителей он стал своего рода разочарованием: не гуманитария с депрессией они надеялись увидеть в своем сыне, а успешного экономиста с минимумом саморефлексии. Что он такое? Кто он такой? Что он должен был делать? Что он должен делать сейчас? Это вопросы мучили его последние годы. Оксфорд был ошибкой. Вызовом самому себе, попыткой доказать, что парень из государственной школы, говорящий на смеси немецкого уличного сленга и нигерийского английского, сможет учиться в лучшем университете мира. Он смог, но там было неинтересно. Кому в современном мире нужен Чосер? Людям, разгадывающим кроссворды? Эстетам-любителям английской литературы? Мирон никогда не хотел быть книжным червем, ученым в драном свитере, вещающим с кафедры группе пустоголовых юнцов о Джоне Лидгейте.

Мелкий криминал чуть было не привел его к большим проблемам. Одно дело толкнуть косяк или «веселых таблеток» богатенькому сокурснику, а другое — влиться в криминальный мир Лондона по серьезке. Это только в фильмах Гая Ричи жулики много пиздят на кокни. В реальности тебя молча пиздят ногами в зассанной подворотне. Доказав себе, что он не просто филологический мальчик, Мирон не пошел и на лондонское дно. Он завис, как старый компьютер. Не знал, что делать. Его ждала офисная удавка или ярмо аспиранта в каком-нибудь университете второго эшелона. Он сделал ход конем — женился. Его брак был воспринят близкими довольно холодно. Для него же Маша стала всем. Он любил её, любил в ней ту надежду, которую она дарила. «Люби и делай что хочешь» — так писал классик. Но любовная лодка разбилась о быт. Маша хотела нормальной жизни: квартиру в приличном районе, медстраховку, возможность путешествовать не автостопом и одеваться не на благотворительных распродажах. Милая светлая девочка. Ей не нужны были стихи, её не мучала депрессия, у нее не возникало странного ощущения неправильно идущей жизни.

Мирон крутил на пальце обручальное кольцо. Надо его снять, но не тут-то было. К свадьбе готовились в спешке. Лето, конец университета, почему бы и не пожениться. Если Маше он постарался выбрать что-то симпатичное, то себе брал просто по остаточному принципу — самое дешевое. Кольцо плотно село на палец. Ювелир, смерив его презрительным взглядом, сказал, что в мастерской через дорогу могут «раскатать» всего за двадцать фунтов. Мирон решил сделать это после церемонии. И как всегда, оказалось, что нет ничего постояннее временного. Кольцо сидело плотно, впиваясь в палец, оставляя неприятную борозду на коже. Крутиться-то оно крутилось, но не снималось. Черт. Мирон пошел в ванную, попробовал с мылом. Но металлический ободок застопорился, не дойдя и до сустава. Можно было бы подождать до утра, но казалось, что от кольца нужно было избавиться сию же секунду. Как будто если он его не снимет, то око Саурона его сожжет.

Где-то должны были быть пассатижи. Мирон зажег свет в коридоре. Где же дед хранил инструменты? Поднял глаза: антресоли — огромное вместилище всех советских ценностей и богатств, спрятанных под потолком. Мирон пошел на кухню за табуреткой. Встал на нее и взялся за ручку дверцы. Она не поддавалась. Он дернул на себя ее сильнее, еще сильнее. Дверца открылась с резким хлопком, и на Мирона посыпались кастрюли, кастрюльки, сковородки, кофейник, джезва, жостовский поднос, блюдо из проволки и огромный казан. Все это шумно покатилось по полу. Мирон ухватился за стоящую рядом вешалку и чудом смог избежать падения.

Из комнаты выскочил Карелин. Он был в трусах и футболке, но непохоже, что спал.

— Вы вешаться надумали, Мирон Янович? — спросил он, глядя на разбросанные по полу предметы и поваленный табурет.

— Плоскогубцы искал, — объяснил Мирон.

— В час ночи — самое время. Тоже, знаете, бывает, захочется в ночи плоскогубчика малосолененького и лезешь в погреб. А там сковородки как набросятся…

Из спальни вышла замотанная в одеяло и похожая на маленький сугробик Даша.

— Уээа… Чтоо случилось? — просипела она, не размыкая глаз.

— Все хорошо, Даша. Антресоли старые. Идите спать, — ответил Мирон.

— Брысь, мелочь, — отправил ее Слава, и девушка ушла, позевывая.

В четыре руки они быстро составили посуду обратно. Плоскогубцев нигде не было. Мирон спрыгнул с табурета и пошел на кухню. Включил свет, подумал и взялся за большой нож. Золото — металл мягкий, насколько он помнил из курса химии, может, его распилить получится. Тем более, кольцо не толстое. Карелин тенью следовал за ним.

— У вас тут вечер самовредительства? Если так, то неправильно вы палец отпиливаете. Вы зачем его вдоль, когда надо поперек.

— Кольцо.

— Всевластия?

— Снять надо.

— Померили бабушкино колечко, а теперь не слезает? — спросил Карелин.

— Дурак, я развелся сегодня.

— Ну так зачем же стулья ломать, простите, сковородками кидаться? Ща! Ножик только положите, а то порежетесь ненароком, а посадят меня.

Слава ушел. Вернулся уже в джинсах, с бутылкой «Абсолюта» в одной руке и с катушкой ниток в другой.

— Валялась у вешалки. Чудом не разбилась. Не иначе Божий промысел, — Слава поставил бутылку. — Кладите руку на стол.

Мирон протянул ладонь. Слава долго пытался то встать, то сесть, чтобы свет падал под нужным углом. Наконец, он без церемоний развернул Федорова поближе к лампочке и принялся, чуть высунув кончик языка, пропихивать край нитки между кольцом и кожей. Зацепившись, он стал наматывать нитку вокруг пальца.

— Ты хоть раньше это делал?

— Мама с меня Дашины кольца снимала, так что систему я понял, — Слава потянул за кончик нити, и кольцо с трудом, но стало подниматься вверх. — Вот, я же говорил. Никакой магии. Простая физика.

Плотно обмотанный ниткой палец стал синеть.

— Большинство историй, связанных с бытовым травматизмом, как раз начинаются со слов: «Я тысячу раз видел, как это делают».

— Ну, выбора у вас все равно нет. Тэкс, подкрутим еще.

Сильный, чрезмерный рывок, и кольцо, преодолев сустав, полетело под потолок, ударилось о лампочку и упало куда-то на пол. Лампочка замигала и медленно погасла, как в кино. Мирон непроизвольно вцепился в чужую руку.

— О как, — Слава открыл дверь холодильника и в его свете поднял с пола кольцо. — Держите, Мирон Янович.

— Оставь себе, — Федоров пытался найти пачку с сигаретами, которую положил где-то на кухонную полку. В полумраке это было сделать довольно сложно.

— Спасибо, конечно, но я слишком молода, чтобы выходить замуж, тем более за первого встречного, — высоким голоском сказал Слава и продолжил уже нормальным. — Лампочку можно из прихожей вывернуть. Зачем там три.

Мирон забрал у него из рук кольцо и убрал в карман.

— Вот уж не надо. Утром, все утром, — Мирон здраво рассудил, что в темноте шанс сверзиться при попытке открутить плафон почти на высоте четырех метров очень высок. — Блядь, да где же они!

— Что?

— Сигареты! — наконец нашарил пачку на разделочном столике у раковины.

Балкон в большой комнате не застеклен, лишь забит по бокам фанеркой. В доме напротив горели только два окна. Слава подошел со спины:

— Сигареткой не угостите? У меня последняя осталась.

Мирон молча сунул ему пачку. Стояли друг напротив друга, привалившись к фанерным боковинам. Дым смешивался с паром, выдыхаемым изо рта. Мирон закурил вторую сигарету, Слава все еще смолил первую. На нем не было ничего кроме футболки и джинсов. Он забавно поджимал босые пальцы ног, чуть пританцовывая на холодном кафеле. То одну ступню вверх, потереть о джинсы, потом вторую. Этакая нескладная цапля.

— Выпить хочешь? — предложил Мирон. Спать ему окончательно расхотелось.

— От «Абсолюта» не откажусь, — спокойно ответил Слава.

— Тогда сходи за бутылкой и чашки принеси, пожалуйста.

Чашки маленькие, детские, граммов на семьдесят. Больше для игры, чем для реального чаепития. Одна с ушастой зайчихой, вторая со слоником. Их купила бабушка, когда узнала, что мать Мирона беременна. Для внука или для внучки. Маленькому Мирону в них играть не разрешали, боялись, что разобьются. Хранили «для лучших времен», которые не настали.Так они и простояли на верхней кухонной полке.

— Какая ваша, Мирон Янович? — спросил Слава. — Из какой вы пили в детстве компот?

— Пофиг, — Мирон взял первую попавшуюся. Слоник.

Карелин протер подолом футболки дно оставшейся чашки и направился к креслу, где лежала его одежда. Закопошился.

— Как-то без закуски пить не по-русски, — Слава положил на стол шоколадку «Вдохновение» и сухарики «Три корочки». — Вот думал тихо сожрать под подушкой, как мальчиш-плохиш, но раз уж вы по-людски водку пить зовете…

— В магазине спер? — спросил Мирон, отворачивая водочную крышку.

— Само к рукам прилипло.

— Ну-ну.

— Вы, главное, не бойтесь, Мирон Янович, я ведь только у системы ворую. Вам, как простому наймиту капитала, бояться нечего.

Слава хлопнул рюмку в один присест и потянул пальцы к пакету с «корочками». Мирону не нравился их химически-чесночный запах, и он зашуршал шоколадной фольгой. Слава подошел к дивану, взял одеяло, натянул его на плечи и уселся, поджав ноги под себя. Он явно замерз.

Мирон подвинул подушку в центр дивана, откинул простыню и тоже сел. Водка пошла хорошо. Теплой волной. Налили по второй.

— Что же мы без тостов пьем, как не русские люди? — нарушил тишину Слава.

Мирон закатил глаза, но его собутыльник, видимо, не мог жить без карнавала.

— За любовь пить не будем, — сразу отмел Карелин, облизывая с пальцев крошки от сухарей. — С любовью нынче херово. А больше мне ничего и в голову не идет.

— За здоровье! — Мирон взялся двумя пальцами за крошечную ручечку.

— За то, чтобы у нас все было и нам за это ничего не было! — это уже Слава.

— Какая пошлость, — Федоров поморщился, но выпил. — Давайте еще за арестантский уклад пить.

— Ваши предложения?

— За все что угодно, только без брудершафта.

— Какие поцелуи, за кого вы меня принимаете? — хихикнул Слава высоким голоском.

— За Пушкина больше не пьют?

— За Алексансергеича? Можно.

Бутылка закончилась довольно быстро. По телу разливалась приятная тяжесть и тепло. Мирон перекинул ноги через поручень дивана и положил голову на подушку. В затылке закрутились вертолеты. Карелин свернулся крендельком на своей половине и пихнул Мирона в макушку. Тот подвинулся, освобождая место на подушке.

— Вы не переживайте особо, Мирон Яныч, вернее, переживайте, но не за то. Вы теперь человек свободный. Так что бойтесь. Одного вас не оставят.

— В смысле?

— Сейчас в Усть-Рыбинске, думаю, идет женсовет при свечах, где решают, кому вы достанетесь.

— Чего?

— А того. Ну вы как маленький, ей-богу. В прошлом году за Хованского такие баталии развернулись. Победила Верочка. Она даже ему в больничку пиво под юбкой таскала. Хоть и алкаш, зато свой.

— И Ларина делили?

— Его тоже, но он тут с сестрой живет. Так что не очень простой кандидат. Борщом не сманишь. Вы же одинокий филолог с лондонской пропиской. Так что держите оборону или, напротив, скорее сдавайтесь на милость победительнице. Смотрите только, здесь после третьей тарелки борща и первого минета принято замуж звать.

— Спасибо за исчерпывающую этнографическую справку.

Комната тихо начала покачиваться. «Надо бы все-таки подняться и пойти к себе», — стало его последней мыслью, прежде чем Мирон провалился в пьяное забытье.

Щека в чем-то липком, рядом кто-то неприятно храпел. Мирон открыл глаза. В комнате горел свет. Прямо перед собой он увидел чужой подбородок и губы. Карелин спал, широко открыв рот, на подушке скопилась лужица его слюны. Мирон отодвинулся и брезгливо вытер щеку сбитой в комок простынею. Непонятно, который был час. Похмелье уже начинало чувствоваться. Мирон побрел на балкон. Нужно было покурить. В пачке ни одной сигареты. Но от свежего морозного воздуха хотя бы мутило чуть меньше.

— Ты ушла рано утром, чуть позже шести, — напевал Слава себе под нос, выйдя на балкон. Он все также в одеяле, как в римской тоге. В руках у него, что довольно иронично, была пачка LM.

— На подушке осталась пара длинных волос, на подушке осталась пара твоих светлых волос, — продолжил он осипшим голосом.

— А ты мне всю щеку обслюнявил, — буркнул Мирон.

— Значит, перевел зазря свою ценную слюну. Я вас как щеночек облизал, а вы все еще злобный, — шмыгнул носом Слава. Глаза у него покраснели и опухли, выглядел он заболевающим.

— Сигарета есть? — Мирон прочистил сухое горло.

— Последняя, — Слава откинул картонную крышку. Мирон разочарованно отвернулся. — Да ладно, можем на двоих выкурить. Я не жадный.

Мирон покачал головой.

— Ну ладно, курите первым. Раз такой брезгливый.

Федоров взял сигарету. Слава чиркнул колесиком зажигалки, но огня не было. Мирон зажал сигарету между губ и полез в карман за своей зажигалкой. По кафелю балкона что-то со звоном запрыгало.

Для такого длинного лося Слава был на удивление проворным. Он коршуном опустился вниз и поймал уже почти вылетевшее на улицу злополучное обручальное кольцо.

Мирон сделал несколько почти символических затяжек и отдал сигарету Славе. Тот крутил в руках колечко.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Часов шесть утра, может, семь. Зима, хер разберешь. Пива бы… — зевнул Слава. — Да денег нет.

— Опять все дело в презренном металле, — Мирон подумал, что пиво и правда бы не помешало, как и что-то горячее. Это облегчит неизбежное похмелье.

— Рыжье, кстати, в скупку можно пристроить, — сказал Слава, протягивая кольцо хозяину. — Тысячи две получится.

Ломбардов в Питере много, и работали они круглосуточно. Бодрый приемщик дал Мирону две тысячи мелкими купюрами и розовую квитанцию, которую Федоров выкинул в мусорную корзину у входа. Карелин ждал его на улице. «Вы как хотите, Мирон Янович, а я с вами пойду. Вы уж простите, но обобрать лошка у ломбарда у местной гопоты за грех не считается». Был седьмой час утра. На улицу выползли снегоочистительные машины. Первые прохожие нетвердым шагом брели к метро. Пиво в магазине им продали, несмотря на законодательный запрет, упаковка сосисок, хлеб, яйца и сыр. Вполне себе «похмельный» завтрак.

Яичницу жарил Мирон. Слава ограничил свое участие тем, что нарезал сосиски и достал с антресолей сковородку. Позавтракали в молчании. Карелин, стараясь не капнуть чаем на страницы, дочитывал «Циников». Мирон, сложив грязную посуду в раковину, ушел к себе досыпать. Похмельный сон был глубоким, больше напоминал обморок. Очнулся. За окнами все та же морось. Побрел в ванную. Отличительной особенностью многих квартир из старого питерского фонда были высокие потолки, странная планировка и окошки между ванной и кухней. Последние делали для того, чтобы газовая колонка, которая нагревала воду, в случае протечки не устроила взрыв в крошечном помещении, а распределила газ по большей площади. Окошко давно уже было заклеено обоями, но все, что происходило на кухне, было прекрасно слышно. Мирон включил воду. Несильный напор не смог заглушить чужую беседу.

Слава гундосил, хлюпая заложенным носом:

— Ты кому-нибудь из школы говорила, где мы ночевали?

— Не-а, — Даша звякнула тарелкой, — я с хабаровскими вчера переписывалась. Лизке «сфинкса» купили. Она ему теперь кучу одежек навязала. А Валера с Машей теперь встречается, а мне говорил, что ее ненавидит…

— Так, сплетни потом перескажешь. Тогда никому не говори, где мы тусили. Если спросят, то скажи, что ты — у Маринки, а я — на Дыбенко.

— Ты чего конспирируешься?

— У меня с Белочкой отношения плохи. Узнает, что я с лондонцем зависаю, натравит на меня Оксану. С ней не видать мне тогда тройбана по инглишу. Смекаешь?

— Будто тебе сейчас тройбан светит.

— Ты давно такая умная стала, а? Тебе тоже имеет смысл рот закрытым держать.

— У меня пять по английскому, кстати.

— Это пока пять, а теперь представь, что Оксана узнает, что ты была в непосредственной близости от тела Мироняныча, что она подумает?

— И что же?

— Приревнует!

— Ой, Слаааав, ну ты даешь. Его ко мне?

— А что, Верочка Хованского к Марьяне не приревновала в прошлом году?

Даша нервно зазвенела ложкой по чашке, видимо, размешивая сахар в чае.

— Ну, я же не Марьяна… — с сомнением протянула она, но не очень уверенно.

— Мы тут и не о Хованском речь ведем. Оксаночка в Рыбинске ноги побрила, пуш-ап купила, а результата все нет. А ты уже в его квартире ночевала. Но если тебе по душе ярлык давалки…

— Так, Слава, хватит меня пугать! — дрожащим голоском пролепетала Даша.

— Я тебя не пугаю, а предупреждаю на правах старшего брата.

Мирон вытер голову полотенцем и вышел на кухню. Слава уткнулся в книгу, Даша сидела с глазами на мокром месте.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась девушка.

— Доброе, — Мирон решил не показывать, что слышал дословно их беседу.

Слава положил книгу на стол:

— Спасибо вам, Мирон Янович, за кров и пищу. Пойдем мы, пожалуй. Мама звонила. Сказала, деревья с дороги убрали, а у нас даже электричество есть. Дом-то заводской. С его подстанции питается.

— Хорошо добраться.

Через десять минут Мирон остался в квартире один. Ничего не напоминало о его случайных гостях. Посуду они чисто вымыли, белье аккуратно сложили. Федоров даже ощутил какую-то утрату. Не то чтобы он дорожил компанией гопника и его несовершеннолетней сестры, но они как-то заполняли пустоту квартиры. Мирон взял оставленного на столе Мариенгофа. Полистал. Телефон тренькнул. В месенджере высветилось сообщение от Шокка.

«У тебя прикольные стихи».

Мирон фыркнул. С Шокком они давно препирались в комментариях.

«Приятно слышать это от антисемита», — напечатал, сдерживая желчь, Мирон.

«Да какой я антисемит. Я сам наполовину еврей», — пришло неожиданное признание.

«Ну, ок тогда», — Мирон честно не знал, что ответить на такое. Еврейство же — это не членство в масонском ордене, когда достаточно одной принадлежности, чтобы иметь доступ к общему тайному знанию.

«Ты лондонский?» — Шокк не намеревался заканчивать беседу.

«Я питерский сейчас. А ты?»

«Берлин», — блямкнуло сообщение и тут же прилетело вдогонку: — «Слушай, мы тут с ребятами один проект по стихам мутим. Приезжай как-нибудь в гости. Обсудим. Ты — перспективный, похоже. С русскими издательствами бесполезно связываться. Они бабла не платят. А мы сами издадимся, никаких роялтиз. Все бабло наше».

Мирон немного помедлил, постучал пальцем по экрану телефона, потом все-таки написал:

«Спасибо, мэн, за шикарное предложение, но я не выездной сейчас из Второй Имперской».

«За что сидишь?»

«Не, я на альтернативной службе тут. Долго рассказывать».

«А, читал в блогах. Почти три тысячи человек влипло. Сочувствую.»

«Спасибо».

Вот и поговорили. Мирон положил телефон на диван и закрыл глаза. Какой удачный был шанс найти единомышленника. Но тут не повезло с географией.  
Телефон пискнул опять.

«Ну, раз гора не идет к Магомету. Так Магомет пойдет к горе. Давай я в Питер приеду на рождественские праздники. Встретимся, поговорим».

«Ок. Буду рад», — Мирон не верил своим глазам.

«Где в центре остановиться на пару дней можно, но не Ритц?»

«У меня можно. Квартира есть», — написал Мирон и тут же пожалел. Он даже имени не знал, с кем препирались.

«Ок, спасибо. Меня Дима Хинтер зовут. Я — художник. Можешь меня в фейсбуке найти».

«Я — Мирон Федоров. Преподаю английский в колледже».

«А я думал, что ты Оксана, раз Oxxxymiron. Ладно, не обижайся. Не у одного тебя любовь к удвоению согласных в своих псевдонимах. Сам грешен. Так что забились на конец декабря — начало января?»

«Забились».

«Отлично. А пока буду ждать от тебя новых подгонов. Пишешь ты — хорошо».

Беседа с Димой воодушевила Мирона. В Усть-Рыбинск в воскресенье вечером он вернулся в приподнятом настроении. Стеночка немного отодвинулась.

С Оксаной он переспал неделю спустя во время школьной дискотеки, посвященной «проводам осени». Пока детишки скакали в спортивном зале под завывания Тимати, Мирон встретился с ней взглядом. Она потянула его в коридор, выудила из кармана ключ, и они оказались в кабинете психолога. Свет зажигать не стали, довольствуясь ярким уличным фонарем, освещающим комнату. Стол был большой, но жесткий, зато маленький диванчик оказался что надо.

После всего Оксана приводила себя в порядок: расправить бант на блузке, перекрутить юбку. Мирон подбирал с пола сброшенные в пылу страсти фотографии президента, премьера, иконку Николая Второго и почему-то портрет богини Парвати. Его всегда поражало это умение имперцев совместить не только коммунизм с православием, но еще и добавить туда прочие верования народов мира, считая это совершенно нормальным.

— На всякий случай напомню, что я замужем, — сказала Оксана, гладя его по спине.

— Пьяных истерик под твоим окном я катать не буду, если ты об этом, — Мирон расставлял на столе портреты.

— Ну, может, я не прочь… — в ее голосе игривость была смешана с вопросительной интонацией.

Мирон внимательно посмотрел на нее:

— Думаю, ты сама должна определиться, что ты хочешь от жизни и от своего брака. Здесь я тебе плохой помощник.

Оксана поджала губы, но ничего не ответила.

Шокк не обманул, через несколько дней после беседы в месенджере он написал, что взял билет на самолет до Санкт-Петербурга, и будет в северной столице 29 декабря. Год, будто чувствуя свое скорое окончание, закрутился еще быстрее: педсоветы, отчеты, контрольные, торжественные линейки, запах хвои и мандаринов. Мирон еще успевал писать стихи, на форуме шел конкурс, который ему хотелось выиграть. Победа бы означала, что он нечто большее, чем просто парень из Лондона, которого волею судеб занесло в заснеженную Вторую имперскую федерацию.

Двадцать девятого декабря утром Мирон расставил своим подопечным оценки за полугодие. Ставил щедрой рукой, даже Карелин, который больше ни разу никак себя на парах не проявил, получил свою вожделенную тройку.

Шокк оказался татуированным лысым парнем. Интеллигентная версия Вина Дизеля. С Мироном он вел себя так, будто они с детства знакомы, несмотря на пятилетнюю разницу в возрасте. Десять дней каникул пролетели в празднично-поэтическом угаре. Алкоголь, беседы о поэзии, ночные бродилки по городу и тесное общение с красивыми, но не обремененными строгими моральными принципами барышнями. Самолет Димы обратно в Берлин они чуть не проспали, потому что всю ночь бессовестно надирались, переходя из бара в бар. Таксист до Пулково несся как безумный, несколько раз довольно серьезно нарушив правила движения. Пришлось накинуть тысячу сверху.

Мирон проводил Диму до зала международных вылетов. Они пожали друг другу руки, и тут только до них, кажется, начал доходить тот факт, что это прощание. Стало грустно. За это время они практически стали ощущать себя братьями, которые были долгие годы разлучены и наконец снова встретились. Похожий жизненный путь: иммиграция, попытка встроиться во враждебную среду, полукриминальные знакомые, поиски себя, неверие в свои силы.

— Не люблю всю эту сентиментальную хуйню, — буркнул Дима, — но теперь когда увидимся, — он сгреб Мирона в объятья. — До встречи, Миро. Желаю тебе поскорее вырваться отсюда.

— До встречи, Дим.

— Бля, жаль, тебе нельзя в Берлин приехать. Давай я летом к тебе в Питер опять прилечу? Найдем тут студию. Запишем что-нибудь.

— Отлично.

Они еще раз пожали друг другу руки и Хинтер побежал к стойке регистрации, Мирон пошел к выходу. Голова гудела от похмелья. У длинной вереницы стеклянных дверей перед ним как из-под земли вырос Петр Сергеевич. Мирон понадеялся, что в толчее он его не заметит, но не тут-то было.

— Мирон Янович, какая встреча! — Петр Сергеевич разулыбался. Он выглядел неправдоподобно свежо для человека, который живет в стране, где десятидневные новогодние каникулы. У него был ровный, красивый загар, видимо, праздники он провел в теплом климате.

— Здравствуйте.

— Как ваши дела?

— Все хорошо, — как можно более холодно ответил Мирон.

— Супругу в Лондон провожаете? — Петр Сергеевич не унимался.

— Друга.

Петр Сергеевич, кажется, понял больше, чем Мирон хотел бы сказать.

— Друзья — это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Настоящий друг всегда поддержит и поможет в самую темную пору.

Мирон не ответил, а снял с головы капюшон и недобро посмотрел на собеседника.

— Как я рад вас видеть в добром здравии, вы себе просто не представляете, — в голосе Петра Сергеевича появилась задушевность. — Мы с Зинаидой Ивановной так за вас волновались. Знаете, Усть-Рыбинск все-таки не Лондон. Переживали, как вы там устроитесь, не выйдет ли чего… Вы человек молодой, впечатлительный, бывали прецеденты. А вижу, все у вас хорошо.

Мирона как кипятком окатило. Эти КГБшники думали, что он там руки на себя наложит? Может, они там еще и ставки сделали, когда он самовыпилится?

— Видно, что вы читали мое дело, Петр Сергеевич, очень невнимательно. Усть-Рыбинск просто Бад-Эмс, если сравнивать с моим родным Слау. Да и контингент куда приличней. Ни одного убийства за четыре месяца, представляете? А уж природа какая… Подледная рыбалка, например.

Петр Сергеевич улыбнулся:

— Так вы теперь патриот своей новой малой родины.

— Еще какой! Надюсь, вы меня в Усть-Рыбинск не поедете навещать, Петр Сергеевич? Или вы наблюдаете за мной как-то иначе?

— Ну, не буду вас задерживать. Всего доброго, Мирон Янович. Мы с вами тут случайно встретились, честно. Нам вы не интересны, не беспокойтесь. Вас вербовать не будут, — мужчина махнул рукой и исчез в потоке китайских туристов.

Настроение у Мирона стремительно ухудшалось. По дороге в Усть-Рыбинск в разбитой маршрутке его порядочно укачало, так что на одной из зеленых остановок его вывернуло. Накатила мигрень, но пришлось тащиться в колледж, чтобы узнать, к скольки завтра на работу. В расписании у него все уроки начинались с восьми утра, даже в субботу. Не иначе как Белочка расстаралась. Вечером выяснилось, что и поэтический конкурс он проиграл. Вылетел в полуфинале. А какой-то калининградский бездарный выскочка прошел. Сигареты кончились. Тащиться в магазин не хотелось. Накатила тоска. Стеночка услужливо ткнулась под ребра, как щенок: «Не ссы, парень, я-то тебя не брошу».

Потянулись унылые будни бесконечной серой имперской зимы. Январь, февраль, март, за окном ничего не менялось. Холод и морось. Шокк писал, что попытается приехать летом, если ему дадут снова имперскую визу. С ее получением дела обстояли тяжко. Дети учились плохо. Стихи не получались. В голове крутилось что-то, а на бумаге появлялась какая-то детская каша из слов, а не поэзия. Ну какой из него поэт? Так, графоман. Оксана начинала выедать мозг, видимо, желая, чтобы Мирон забрал ее от опостылевшего мужа и увез за сто морей в Лондон.

Была середина марта, за окном летел мокрый снег. В этот вторник он понял, что просто не может подняться. Стеночка придавила его к кровати, помогали ей в этом усталость и, кажется, грипп. Единственное, на что ему хватило сил, это набрать Хованского и сказать, что он заболел. Юра сам разберется, что сказать Белочке. Хотя гнев начальства больше его не волновал. Он пролежал в кровати весь день, поел один раз. Температуры не было. В дверь кто-то стучал, но Мирон не открыл. Звонила Оксана. Он сказал, что гриппует и повесил трубку. Юра кинул смску, написал, что все улажено. Два дня Мирон провалялся в каком-то полусне. Ночами не спал. Слушал, как завывает ветер и скрипит старый дом. Мысли в голове плыли, как рыбы в толще воды. Не думалось ни о хорошем, ни о плохом, просто хотелось не существовать. На третье утро Мирон понял, что либо надо быть мужиком: набрать горячую ванну, взять в руки лезвие и все это закончить, либо нужно как-то выбираться из этого пиздеца. Психиатра он отмел сразу. Если бы он еще был в Питере, то можно было кого-то поискать, но не здесь. Ползти в школу и умолять выдать ему паспорт Мирон не мог просто физически. Антидепрессанты в аптеке тут продавали только по рецепту с двумя печатями. Это не столица, где каждая вторая школьница носится в аптеку за любимым «флу», когда нужно избавиться от лишних «кэгэ». Однако уставший мозг можно порадовать и другими способами. Мирон вылез из кровати, натянул на себя первое, что попалось под руку, и побрел к колледжу. Из-за туч выглянуло игривое веселое солнце, а через пять минут опять повалил снег. В расписании Федоров долго искал «программистов», потом вычислял, какая сейчас пара. Поднялся на второй этаж и сел на подоконник, ожидая. Звонок залился веселой трелью, и в коридор повалила толпа молодежи, бегущей кто курить, кто в столовую, а кто и вон с занятий. Хорошо, что Вячеслав был до неприличия долговязым и не заметить его было сложно, даже пребывая в измененном состоянии.

— Карелин! — окликнул его Мирон. Слава завертелся вокруг своей оси, ища, кто его зовет, мазнул взглядом по Федорову, не узнал. Потом посмотрел еще раз. Подошел сам. Сел на подоконник рядом.

— Болеете, Мирон Янович?

Мирон посмотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле: осунувшийся вид, впалые глаза, щетина, мятые шмотки.

— Ты мне конфеток обещал, так вот пришло время.

— Может, вам все-таки к врачу сходить? — никакой иронии в голосе. — Вы как-то не очень выглядите, если честно, — почти заботливо сказал Слава.

— Зассал, что ли? — Мирон даже раздражение не мог как следует голосом смодулировать.

— Не, ща, погодьте тут. У нас еще одна пара, но, вижу, вам прям срочно надо. Я Ленке тетрадь отдам по истории.

Слава вернулся через пять минут:

— Пойдемте, Мирон Янович. Добудем вам конфет. Но дело это непростое. Госнаркоконтроль — лютует.

— Веди.

— В инет-кафе сначала. Теперь все через сайт заказывать надо, чтобы без палева.

Они вышли на улицу, где солнце сияло сквозь весеннюю метель.


	5. Глава 5

Шли к интернет-кафе неприлично долго. Мирон какое-то время просто бездумно следовал за Карелиным, но потом стал замечать странности. Сначала они сделали приличный круг к воротам стадиона, проигнорировав известную каждому усть-рыбинцу дыру в заборе. Потом пошли к входу к трибунам вокруг футбольного поля, а не напрямик по присыпанному снежком газону. У двери в полуподвальное помещение Слава демонстративно захлопал себя по карманам.

— Блин, сиги кончились. Сейчас я смотаюсь в магаз. У вас все равно же нет? — последняя фраза была произнесена с легкой надеждой.

Мирон отрицательно покачал головой, мол, ты прав, поиздержался.

— Вы тогда тут подождите, я сейчас, пять сек, — Слава развернулся на каблуках и был, похоже, готов втопить крейсерскую скорость, но не тут-то было. Мирон крепко схватил его одной рукой за капюшон, а другой за концы шарфа, заброшенного на плечи.

Карелин выругался сквозь зубы.

— Чё за хрень… — начал было он.

Мирон, не сказав больше ни слова, полез в карман чужой куртки, сквозь ткань которой топорщилась сигаретная пачка. Это был черный Kent, почти полный.

— Слава, радость моя, что за цирк ты устраиваешь? — Мирон зажал между губ сигарету, засунул пачку обратно, достал зажигалку, чиркнул и затянулся. Шарф он из ладони так и не выпустил, намотал покрепче. Карелин крутнулся вокруг своей оси, но вязаное полотнище только плотнее затянулось на шее. Слава поднял правую руку, прижал ее к груди и выставил вперед согнутый локоть. Мирон закатил глаза. 

— Ну, дай мне по морде, не стыдись. Вариант для школоты подходящий: поставить фингал своему преподу, — рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела. — Не можешь достать, так не брался бы. Я двойку тебе не влеплю. За это, по крайней мере. Итак, что случилось?

Карелин пожал плечами и улыбнулся, обнажив ряд неровных зубов — оскал звереныша:

— Тут такое дело, Мирон Янович. Мне в это инет-кафе ход заказан. Я же у них стекло раскокал. Так что я тут теперь в черном списке. Приходится теперь на почту ходить, а там все по паспорту. Так что спалимся мы с вами с такими хуяндекс-запросами. А сюда меня Пельмень не пустит.

— Вареник он, не Пельмень. Ох, Карелин, связался я с тобой… — Мирон выдохнул, стараясь не дымить собеседнику в лицо. — Валеру я отвлеку, а ты пройдешь и сядешь в угол за самый последний комп, который у черной лестницы. Понятно?

— Ясно-ясно, только пустите. А то дышать нечем.

Мирон отпустил концы шарфа. Слава стоял перед ним весь красный и тяжело дышащий. Федорову стало стыдно. Не прям так чтобы стыдно-стыдно и «мама, я больше так не буду», но неприятная дрожь брезгливости по спине пробежала. «Веду себя как грёбанный торчок в поисках дозы». «А ты и есть торчок. Или будешь больным притворяться? — гаденьким голосом ответило подсознание. — Ты уж определись, биполярочка у тебя или ломка. А то таблетки ты пить не хочешь, но и не живется тебе по-человечески. Что в карточке напишем: F30 или F19?»

— Сорри за шарф. Погорячился. Не рассчитал. Я сейчас не в кондиции, — извинился Федоров. — Мир?

— Проехали, — Слава потер кадык.

— Ну, я пошел, а ты готовься.

Мирон понятия не имел, как будет отвлекать Валеру. В голове не было ни одной толковой мысли. Впрочем, админ был рад видеть своего знакомца:

— Привет! Давно тебя у нас не было.

— Привет! Да, давненько не заходил, — а в голове стучало: «Думай, думай, что сказать!» Стеночка сказывалась не только на эмоциональных реакциях, но и на умственных способностях.

— Херово выглядишь, если честно, — Валерий посмотрел на Мирона.

— Да ты тоже на панду похож.

— Так я всегда, а ты прям вообще какой-то убитый.

— Грипп, — ответил Мирон.

— А я вот прививаюсь каждый год, — внезапно выдал админ. — За здоровьем вообще следить надо.

— Круто, мэн. Молодец, — повисла пауза. Можно было свернуть разговор и идти к компу. «Карелин должен уже пройти?» Как только эта мысль мелькнула в голове, Мирон увидел приоткрывающуюся дверь и рукав синей куртки. «Черт, он там курил, что ли?»

— Слушай, я тут вот что подумал, — начал Федоров, обливаясь холодным потом, хотя, казалось бы, ему что? Ситуация была глупее некуда. Бессмысленная игра в Джеймса Бонда. — Совет мне твой нужен.

— По поводу?

— Инет хочу к себе в квартиру провести, — не придумал ничего умнее Мирон. Боковым зрением он видел, как Слава идет по залу, запинается о брошенный в центре прохода стул. Бумс! Валерий закрутил головой, но Мирон закрыл ему весь обзор, еще и подбоченился, чтобы наверняка. Слава поднял уроненный стул. Задвинул его с мерзким звуком на место. Админ стал приподниматься из удобного кресла, надеясь определить источник шума. Федоров наклонился к нему и быстро и четко заговорил: 

— Короче, мне инет нужен, чтобы скайп грузился спокойно. Для связи с Берлином. К вам не всегда побежишь, особенно ночью. Какие варианты есть?

— Тарелку купи, — Вареник все еще тянул шею. Вставать со стула ему было лень.

— Ну ты умный такой. Были бы деньги, я бы и целый спутник себе купил. А что из реального есть?

Валерий задумался. Зашевелил губами, что-то подсчитывал:

— Каков бюджет?

— Пятерка, ну десятка, если в рассрочку.

— Ты где живешь? На Новой стройке?

— В деревяшках.

— Херово. На Новую-то скоро инет МТС потянет. И кончится тут наша радостная жизнь.

— У краснояйцевых цены опупенные за оптоволокно, я смотрел.

— Тогда варик тебе с кем-то договориться из соседних домов, у кого инет есть, и пиратским способом к себе кабель протянуть. Им заплатишь за беспокойство и трафик.

— Еще бы знать, у кого этот инет есть.

— Ты подгребай ко мне денька через два. Я все узнаю.

— Спасибо, мэн, — Мирон стукнулся кулаками с админом. Валерий рукопожатий не признавал. — Я поработаю часок? Окей?

— Без проблем.

Мирон пошел в самый конец помещения. Сердце колотилось, как после стометровки с похмелья. Слава практически сполз под стол, чтобы не торчать двухметровой каланчой. Он лениво щелкал мышкой по «Саперу».

— Что-то вы долго, Мирон Янович. Все успели обсудить со своим другом. Может, вам уже не горит?

— Ты чего так долго на улице проторчал, а потом как слон шел? Чуть всю контору не спалил, — спросил Мирон ворчливо, подтягивая к себе соседний стул.

— Боролся с кислородным голоданием, — Слава свернул «Сапера» и начал жать на клавиши, делая иконки на рабочем столе все меньше и меньше. — Вы же мне чуть шею не сломали. Стоял мух в глазах считал.

Теперь Федоров испугался по-настоящему: он реально парнишку чуть не придушил? Совсем, получается, себя не контролирует. О, это плохой симптом, очень плохой. Мирон бесцеремонно оттянул воротник рубашки Карелина. Длинная, бледная шея, покрытая мелкими родинками, никакой красноты или синяков. Куртка-дутик явно смягчила давление шарфа, если вовсе не свела на нет. Он аккуратно отпустил ткань и пригладил ее обратно к шее. Карелин покосился на него с сочувствием:

— Да сторож меня стадионный увидел. Пришлось навернуть кружок, а то он меня с прошлого раза еще запомнил, — на уменьшенном в десятки раз рабочем столе с самого краю появилось крошечное зернышко иконки. Слава кликнул по ней, на экране стало разворачиваться окно незнакомого Мирону интернет-поисковика. Страница начала медленно загружаться.

— Чего врешь тогда? Или тебе нравится, когда тебя душат?

— Только когда это делаете вы, Мирон Янович, — елейным голосом сказал Слава.

— Клоун.

— Вы меня недооцениваете. Я еще и вышивать могу, и на машинке тоже.

Мирон откинулся на стуле:

— Скоро?

— Погодите, сейчас через прокси-серверочек зайдем на сайт, там зарегистрируем вас, подтвердим пароль, и будете себе выбирать конфеты сколько душе угодно.

— А проще никак нельзя?

— Попроще? Ну, сходите в ментовку. Попросите, может, там по милости душевной вам отсыпят немного «хмурого».

— Кого отсыпят? — Мирон понял, что не знает значения этого слова. — Smack? Dope? White lady? White horse?

— Чего вы там бормочете? Вайт хорс — это вообще виски. А «хмурый» — он же «говно», он же «Герасим».

— Героин, что ли? — понял Мирон. Сленговые названия запрещенных веществ, которые он знал, были по большей части на английском и немецком.

— Бинго! Пятерка вам по русскому языку. Вы, кстати, подучите родную речь. А то купите вместо кетамина кеторол, а от него трип не очень.

— Спасибо за заботу.

Слава застучал по клавишам. Загрузилась страница нарядно мигающего сайта. «Аптека доктора Тихомирова. Все для пацанов», — мигал баннер.

— Вот, пожалуйте. Выбираете город, доступный товар, кладете в корзиночку, вводите емейл, и туда вам инструкции придут, — Слава протянул Мирону мышь, намереваясь, видимо, присутствовать при наполнении корзины. Федорову этого не хотелось:

— Может, ты еще подышать свежим воздухом пойдешь? — сухо предложил он.

— Какие мы скрытные, — Слава повернул стул и сел лицом к стене. — Если что, заказ оформить — это полбеды, потом оплатить надо и сложнее всего — закладку найти.

— Мне еще и закладку искать придется?

— На отшибе где-нить засунут под корягу. Без местных не отыщете.

— Офигеть тут сервис.

— Культурные люди рецепты покупают. Но это в Питер ехать надо. Все, молчу, — Слава уперся ладонями в стену.

— Ну и дерет Тихомиров с пацанов, — пробормотал Мирон, переводя цифры в привычные фунты. Цены кусались.

— Инфляция, курс доллара растет, а правительство пока не запустило программы «Наркотики молодым семьям» и «Героин отдаленным регионам Второй имперской», — Слава отковыривал указательным пальцем хлопья краски со стены. — Но если что, можем сходить в аптеку и купить набор «Все для корокодила». Дешево и сердито.

— Гнить потом заживо не хочется, — Мирон наконец-то определился с выбором препаратов. Никакой жести. Так, тумблер в мозгу переключить с «дерьмово» на «нормально».

— За все надо платить, — философски заметил Слава.

— Банальности, изрекаемые с умным видом, не становятся от этого менее банальными.

— Да я так. Чисто разговор поддержать, чтобы вы расслабились.

— Я не твоя подружка на вписке. Так что не надо меня расслаблять, — огрызнулся Мирон.

Слава отодрал от стены приличный кусок краски, попробовал на зуб, выплюнул, потер стену пальцем, запихнул палец в рот. Потом начал крошить краску на пол мелкими кусочками. Не казалось, что он обиделся или расстроен. Видимо, он из тех, кому плюй в глаза — все божья роса. Мирон наконец-то оформил заказ. На экране появилась длинная комбинация из цифр и букв.

— Что за хрень?

— Это счет, куда баблишко надо кинуть, — Слава оторвался от разламывания стены.

— Что же за страна-то такая. А если мне мел подсунут?

— Не подсунут. Не бойтесь. Товар хороший, но работают по принципу «утром деньги — вечером стулья».

Мирон полез в кошелек, достал карту и начал вводить ее номер. Слава потянулся к клавиатуре и бухнул на нее обе ладони. Цифры и буквы мешаниной запрыгали в окошке.

— Вам бы к врачу, Мирон Янович, — Карелин говорил очень четким, мягким голосом, как с маленьким ребенком. — Вы совсем опиздоумели, простите мне мой немецкий. Вам, видать, совсем плохо. Давайте просто выйдем на улицу и покричим: «Презика в отставку! Партия жуликов и воров!» Мусора даже больно пиздить не будут, пара профилактических ударов по почкам и покатушечки до отделения. Там отдохнете пятнадцать суток, если не повезет, то пару лет накинут. Но уж всяко лучше, чем вам следак будет пальцы ломать и на бутылку сажать, чтобы вы ему сеть сдали по продаже наркоты. А потом повесит на вас пару глухарей еще, и хорошо, если кражи, а не мокруху.

— Такие познания и в таком возрасте?

— Когда в Хабаровске жил, читал в газете. Громкое дело было про оборотней в погонах. Журналистке даже президентскую медаль дали, — говорит Слава со странной теплотой в голосе, как будто это был кто-то ему близкий.

— И как платить будем? — возвращается Мирон к насущному.

— Через автомат. Потом вам на почту место кинут.

— И где этот автомат?

— Пойдемте, покажу тот, который быстрее всего деньги зачисляет.

— Пошли, — Мирон поднимается.

Слава кашляет. Федоров смотрит на него вопросительно. Карелин тычет пальцем в сторону стола администратора.

— Только в этот раз «порхай как бабочка», а не топай как медведь.

Мирон обстоятельно попрощался с Вареником, поблагодарил его за совет и пообещал пиво за беспокойство и труды. Короче говоря, тянул время как мог, разве что не стал делать реверанс, бить поклоны и плясать цыганочку с выходом.

На улице опять светило весеннее солнышко, дразнясь обещанием скорого тепла, которому, судя по прогнозу погоды, не суждено было опуститься на грешную второимперскую землю еще пару месяцев. Карелин был в солнечных очках. Он с ними, похоже, не расставался в любое время года, то ли глаза у него были чувствительные к свету, то ли он просто понтовался перед окружающими, строя из себя человека-загадку. Сейчас он припустил так, что Мирон еле-еле поспевал за ним.

— Чуть помедленнее, кони, чуть помедленнее, — прокричал Федоров в удаляющуюся спину, пытаясь понять, как преодолеть весеннюю распутицу и не запачкать кроссовки до свинского состояния. Слава такими мелочами не заморачивался, а просто пер напрямик. Возможно, у него была просто не одна пара обуви. Мирон же как приехал в найковских патрулях, так и протаскал их всю осень и зиму. Но здешняя весна грозила любой обуви погибелью. Спастись могли только кирзовые сапоги.

— Все на благо старшего поколения, — отозвался Карелин, останавливаясь.

Мирон аккуратно, по краю поребрика, торчавшего над снежными хлябями, преодолел наиболее опасный участок.

— Далеко еще до автомата?

— Он у рыгаловки, — рыгаловкой в народе называли палатку, где продавали беляши «два берешь — один бесплатно» и дешевую водку. Это была точка притяжения для местных выпивох, которые, скидываясь на троих, получали сразу горячую закусь и опохмел.

На подходе к автомату Слава остановился:

— Погодьте, Мирон Яныч, ща нарик рассчитается за заказ, и мы пойдем. Или вы хотите дружбу с местным контингентом завести? Друзья по интересам, общее хобби?

— Нет уж, уволь меня. Предпочту лишиться такого счастья.

У автомата была небольшая очередь: блондинистая девица-продавщица из палатки бытовой химии, оплачивающая интернет, мужик с лицом усталого непьющего дальнобойщика и ханурик. Последний как раз напоминал наркомана. Каково же было удивление Мирона, когда ханурик сунул в щель полтинник, ввел трясущимся пальцем телефонный номер, достал мобилу и засипел:

— Серый, сорян, бабло на трубе кончилось, ну ты че? Машинку-то ко мне пригонишь на техосмотр?

«Дальнобойщик», поозиравшись, начал аккуратно пропихивать в автомат тысячные купюры. Десять штук. Слава тем временем взял в рыгаловке два пива. Одну бутылку протянул Мирону.

— Все равно ждать час будете.

Мирон не стал спорить, аборигену виднее. Пиво решили распить на стадионе. Забрались на самый верх трибун. Солнце сменялось ветром, потом летел снег, превращающийся в дождь, вновь выходило солнце, припекало, и снова поднимался ветер. На стадион согнали тренироваться школьников-футболистов. Дети в футбольных трусах и майках поверх утепленных спортивных костюмов, в шапках и варежках пытались играть на усеянном ледяными колдобинами поле. Юные футболисты бежали, падали, поднимались, пинали мяч и поскальзывались на свежих проталинах. Мирон пробормотал:

— Зачем все это?

— Что это? — Карелин сидел в своих солнечных очках, кажется, дремал; фигурки, бегающие по полю, вряд ли его интересовали.

— Эти мучения. Разумнее было бы залить здесь каток и заняться хоккеем.

— Тогда не было бы преодоления. А у нас тут все через это самое преодоление.

— Когда второимперская сборная по футболу выиграла Мундиаль? Все мучения зазря.

— Тут дело не в выигрыше. Дело в мучении. Нужно страдать, как велит нам русская литература. Нельзя жить хорошо, нельзя делать то, что получается, стыдно делать то, что хочется. Если тебе хорошо, значит, это плохо. А если тебе плохо, значит, ты на верном пути. Если болит, значит, живой.

Мирон посмотрел на Карелина с легким интересом. Читалась в его словах горькая ирония, которая обычно появляется в текстах потраченных молью циников. Впрочем, для молодых людей Славиных лет тоже характерно видеть жизнь в мрачных тонах. Такие вешаются, не доживая до двадцати одного, но чаще всего начинают бухать и много есть, резко добреют и устраиваются на работу менеджерами в какую-нибудь «Евросеть». Алкоголь, еда и легкие наркотики — прекрасные социальные анестетики. Главное, правильно дозировать прием.

— Идите в интернет-салон. Должны были адресок на вашу почту прислать. Вы его лучше запишите, чтобы ничего не перепутать.

Мирон пошел вниз по длинной, кажущейся бесконечной лестнице. Карелин крикнул:

— Пиво не будете? — и потряс ополовиненной бутылкой «Клинского».

— Нет. Допивай, если хочешь, — понял его Мирон по-своему.

Спустившись к основанию трибуны, Мирон поднял глаза. Слава там, почти под нависшими снеговыми облаками, отдавал бутылки потрепанному мужику, который шастал по трибунам в поисках чем поживиться. Мужик отвесил поклон и присосался к бутылке. Слава помахал Мирону, прощаясь. Тот развел руками, мол, соррян, опять лажанулся.

Выходя из интернет-салона, Мирон был уверен, что искать железную балку в третьем цехе «Сборщика» ему придется самому. Вареника он не решился спросить, где это. Тот и так посмотрел на Федорова с удивлением, когда тот заскочил на пять минут. Карелин сидел, как огромный голубь, на невысокой оградке, окружавшей футбольное поле. Мирон молча протянул ему бумажку с адресом. Слава зашевелил губами, потом скомкал листок, достал из кармана зажигалку и поджег. Кино про шпионов, бля.

— Пошлите. Нам, похоже, к реке надо. На заброшенный завод.

— Дорогу знаешь?

— Дорог нет, тут только направления.

Ну они и направились. Вышли из поселка, прошли через пустырь, украшенный местными жителями фигурками из шин, потом шли вдоль реки. Тротуара там, естественно, не было. Снежный наст держал их какое-то время, но сначала по колено в снежную жижу провалился Карелин, потом Мирон. Оба чуть не упали, спускаясь к реке, пересекли мост и опять долго шли уже через заросшие подлеском пустыри, на которых среди березок мрачными скелетами темнели остовы старых авто, валялись бочки и какие-то сварные конструкции. Ворота, ведущие на бывшую фабрику, были закрыты на два огромных замка и поверх еще примотаны ржавой цепью для надежности. Ирония была в том, что двух секций у забора не было. На территории только небольшое конторское здание с выбитыми окнами сохраняло пристойный вид. А вот крыши двух цехов уже провалились местами внутрь. Карелин закрутил головой.

— Тут два цеха, — констатировал он.

— Два, — согласился Мирон.

— И где, блядь, третий?

— А он тут был?

— Хуй знает.

Мирон зашел в конторское здание, прошелся по коридору, в который были открыты все двери, почитал на стенах многочисленные надписи, не отличавшиеся, впрочем, разнообразием. Прекрасное место для съемок фильма про апокалипсис. Карелин все это время мерил шагами территорию и пытался поймать телефонную сеть.

— Не ловит. Нужно к мосту опять идти. Звонить надо. Тут еще заводы были. Фиг проссышь, какой из них «Сборщик». Обычно закладки тут делают, на ближнем.

— Ты тоже, как и я, не силен в местной топонимике? — спросил Мирон, подсознательно ожидавший от Карелина чего-то подобного, поэтому и не сильно расстроившийся. Вернее, стеночка заботливо не дала ему это сделать. 

— В топонимике-то я не силен, зато с топографией все хорошо, — буркнул Слава.

К мосту решили срезать и полезли через какие-то буераки, там-то Карелин все-таки растянулся во весь рост, порядочно изгваздавшись. Мирону повезло чуть больше. Его правый кроссовок чуть не утянуло с ноги в какую-то трясину, но он отбил его с минимальными потерями. У моста мобильник показал «две палочки», и Слава принялся звонить:

— Серый, привет. Как сам? Да все ок, грызу гранит науки. Не, в Питер только на майские мотнусь…

Мирон закатил глаза. Карелин нахмурился, показывая, что это «разговор вежливости», а не беседа двух друзей.

— Слушай, я чего звоню. У реки завод как назывался? «Речник»? А «Сборщик» — это тогда где? У кривой дороги, понятно. Да не, хотим с ребятами махнуть, как потеплеет, музычку послушать, дунуть, сам понимаешь. Ага-ага, вот как. Спасибо. Ладно, бывай. В аське спишемся, — Слава нажал на отбой. — Короче, «Сборщик» — это завод с противоположной стороны, где мертвая зона. Километров пять пешком. Раньше здесь закладки делали, а теперь у «Речника» собственник появился, скоро стройку начнет. Мусороперерабатывающий завод строить будет или что-то такое.

Телефон Карелина затренькал «Шуткой» Баха — стандартная вшитая в допотопную «Нокию» мелодия. Слава посмотрел на экран телефона, потом на Мирона, потом опять на экран телефона. Бах не смолкал. Карелин чуть отошел, но слышно его было все равно прекрасно, хотя он и бубнил в трубку:

— Да, мам. Гуляю. Был я в колледже, все ок. Едим мы с Дашей твой борщ, вкусно. Пятерка по физике. Ну не у меня же. У нее. Собрание было. Чё говорили? Типа учится хорошо, спортсменка-комсомолка. Ага, да. Деньги на шторы собирали. Я сдал. Еще что-то в родкоме базарили, но меня не звали. Непедагогично, сказали, чтобы я в обсуждении подарков учителям участие принимал. Нормально все. Спать ложимся до двенадцати. Ладно, я в час. Не прогуливаю, я же не совсем отбитый, внутрисеместровая все-таки. Ага. Батя как? Ага. Привет ему. Пусть держится огурцом. Ну я позвоню тогда вечером?

Мирон был всецело поглощен оттиранием кроссовок. Пачка бумажных платочков была бессильна перед мощью родной земли, которая скафандром облепила обувь.

— Пойдемте в мертвую зону, Мирон Янович.

— Только давай не по прямой.

— В смысле?

— Не через Усть-Рыбинск. А то ты выглядишь, как будто принимал грязевые ванны прямо в одежде. Я, полагаю, тоже далек от совершенства.

— Пошлите в обход. Но это лишний крюк.

— Тебе домой надо? К Даше? — внезапно забеспокоился Федоров.

— Не, домой не надо. У Дашки сейчас ее подруженции собрались ногти друг другу красить и волоса чесать. Мне в этом цветнике раньше десяти вечера лучше не появляться, а то меня раскрасят тоже.

Пробирались какими-то задворками. Мирон даже не представлял, что такие в Усть-Рыбинске имеются. Ряды полуразрушенных и заколоченных сараев, оказывается, были дачами, которые предприимчивые жители поселка обустроили на месте, где еще в пятидесятые годы был скотомогильник. Мирон сделал в голове заметочку овощи у местных бабушек не брать. Не хватало еще помидорчика с сибирской язвой откушать. Сараи, свалки, странные металлические конструкции, сваленные горой лодки — все это было припорошено снежком. По шоссе идти не стали, чтобы не привлекать внимание местных антисоциальных элементов, а двинулись оврагом. Там была настоящая гримпенская трясина. Они шагали, вооружившись палками, чтобы не утонуть в каше из снега, прошлогодней листвы, грязи и придорожного мусора.

«Сборщик» пережил лихие девяностые и заброшен был уже в сытые нулевые. С завода вытащили все, что могло бы представлять какую-то ценность. Остались одни стены цехов, которые чья-то заботливая рука пометила цифрами. Ровно по центру третьего цеха валялась тяжеленная металлическая балка, под воздействием времени заметно вросшая в землю. Проблема была только в том, что балка была длиннющей, метров двадцать, так что закладку пришлось поискать. Мирон наконец вытянул заветный пакетик с логотипом известного питерского книжного магазина. Открыл проверить присланное. Карелин тоже было сунул нос в его покупки, но Федоров отвернулся.

— «Лирику» вам там не положили?

— Чего?

— Ломку снимает. Даже с героина переломаться можно. Возьмите на заметочку.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

— За лондонского мажора, которому так невыносимо местное житье, что он решил наширяться до потери сознания, а если повезет, то и пульса.

— Не охерел ли ты, дружочек? Тебе английский мне еще в июне сдавать. Ты не забыл, случайно? — ласково спросил Мирон.

Слава разулыбался:

— Это я вас проверял, вдруг вы кони двинуть решили. Так хоть скорую вам вызову. Думаете, не сдам?

— Будущее твое, Слава, мне неизвестно. Мое внутреннее око затянуло туманом, — примирительно ответил Мирон.

— Это еще ничего. Главное, чтобы вы в своем шаре предсказаний черного пса не увидели. Кстати, про всякое дополнительное я не шутил. Фирма хорошая. Они всякие бесплатные семплы любят в пакет класть. Новинки всякие.

— Да за такие деньги они мне вертолетом до двери могут доставку сделать, а не какой-нибудь косяк из сена напополам с зеленым чаем к заказу приложить, — Мирон сунул пакет за пазуху, до конца застегнул собачку молнии и придавил все кнопками.

Когда шли обратно, поднялся шквальный ветер с мелким дождем, пришлось топать по шоссе, иначе просто увязли бы. Мирону казалось, что он превратился в ходячий кусок льда. Ног он просто не чувствовал, уши отваливались, пальцы рук он сжал в кулаки, так их и свело судорогой. Карелину повезло чуть больше: он по глаза замотался шарфом. До Усть-Рыбинска почти бежали, поскальзываясь на весенней жиже. На въезде в город из мороси вдруг возник луч света и перед ними, как два архангела, появились полицейские. 

— Скидывайте товар, — не разжимая губ, сказал Слава.

Мирон бы и рад был, но тут избавиться от пакета смог бы разве что Дэвид Блейн. Они стояли посередине дороги в свете фар, куртка была застегнута под самый воротник, а руки замерзли так, что отказывались служить. Оставалось только ждать.

— О, нарики, — дружелюбно улыбнулся капитан. — Давайте выворачивайте карманы.

Карелин зыркнул из-под шарфа на Фёдорова и начал демонстрировать свои карманы. Ему-то терять было нечего. Полицейский помоложе — лейтенант-качок — подошел к Славе и встал у него за спиной, практически вплотную. 

Мирон скрюченной пятерней вывернул левый карман, правый не получалось. Замерзшие мозги внезапно заработали с невероятной скоростью.

— Курточку расстегни, зайка, — дернул за рукав Карелина полицейский. Слава обернулся и через плечо недружелюбно посмотрел на него. — Давай, не ломайся, как целка, не в первый раз. Или опять хочешь по полной получить? — гаркнул лейтенант. Слава, удивительное дело, послушался. Мирон все еще возился с карманом.

— А что происходит, собственно говоря? — спросил он.

— В отделении расскажут, — зло ответил молодой патрульный. Старший же — капитан, который стоял рядом с Федоровым, — благодушно пояснил: 

— Облава «Гвоздика к празднику» проходит.

— Мы тут причем? — спросил Мирон, шмыгая носом.

Карелин стоял в расстегнутой куртке и смотрел на Федорова, как смотрят на ожившего покойника. Страшными и напуганными глазами. Мент в это время задрал полы его курки и запустил два пальца за пояс джинсов, выдернул рубашку, оголил живот, потом прошелся руками по штанинам и взялся за ботинки. Делал он это все это слишком медленно, обстоятельно, как в замедленной съемке, нарочито и на показ. Слава выступил из расхлябанных кед на снег, его потряхивало. Мент поднял один ботинок к лицу, ничего не нашел и брезгливо бросил на землю, потом второй. Карелину было милостиво разрешено обуться. Слава замешкался со шнурками, и лейтенант дернул его вверх за капюшон, сдирая со спины куртку, грубо ощупал плечи, залез пальцами под воротник. Мирону на секунду показалось все это какой-то подводкой к плохому порно. Стандартная история из фильмов девяностых годов: красивая нарушительница и полицейский, готовый закрыть глаза на многое, если девушка отблагодарит его особенным образом. Только тут уже явно виден стилистический отпечаток нулевых: вместо кабриолета — «Лада», вокруг не теплое лето, а снег, и обыск все больше похож не на софт, а на хардкор порно. Мирон подумал, что фильмы с террабайтника Вареника нужно смотреть поменьше, с Оксаной видеться почаще, а то в стандартном обыске может примерещиться всякое. В этот момент полицейский надавил Карелину у основания шеи, заставляя почти согнуться пополам. Слава замотал руками, как мельница.

— Сидорчук, тащи спецсредства, — крикнул лейтенант третьему полицейскому, сидевшему в автомобиле. — Тут у нас нападение на сотрудников правопорядка.

— Да какое уж тут нападение, помилуйте, — Мирон наконец-то расстегнул карман и дрожащими от холода пальцами вытащил тряпичные внутренности наружу. 

Полицейские на Федорова смотрели оценивающе. Пытались определить, что он за птица. Удивительное дело, несмотря на всю напряженность ситуации, Мирон не мог сказать, что он их боится. Годы эмиграции вытравили страх, который проник под кожу каждого жителя Второй имперской федерации, Мирону была незнакома парализующая боязнь полиции. Стеночка тоже глушила чувство страха, ну что плохое может случиться? Даже весело. Приключение! Умом, конечно, он понимал, что эти ребята в форме пожестче любой «рашн мафия» будут, но не было нужного инстинкта: колени не подгибались, руки не тряслись, на лице не появлялось выражение кролика, встретившегося с удавом. Менты — удивительное дело — это чувствовали и, судя по всему, не понимали, что же это за странное создание к ним попало в лапы.

Лейтенант запустил пятерню в волосы Славе, зло потянул на себя. Потом заставил стянуть куртку полностью.

— Рукава закатай. Руки показывай.

Слава дернул плечом.

— Хули ты ломаешься? На морозе охота постоять? И ты давай куртку расстегивай, — это уже Мирону. — Чего телишься?

— Торжество правового государства в полный рост. Смотрю, не врали про ваш городок, когда я на работу устраивался, — отозвался Мирон.

Менты заржали.

— И кем ты тут работаешь? Банки на консервном заводе крутишь?

— Мирон Янович английский у нас преподает, — просипел Карелин.

— У нас — это у кого? — спросил толстый Сидорчук, казавшийся самым благодушным. — В шараге, что ли? 

Капитан показал руками, что молнию надо расстегнуть. Мирон взялся за первую кнопку у воротника. Пакет уперся уголком блистера в ребра.

— Я преподаю английский язык в колледже, а также в старших классах школы, — отозвался он.

— О, мне про вас Настька все мозги прожужжала. Так это вы, значит, тот самый англичанин? — спросил Сидорчук.

— Ну по документам я гражданин Второй имперской федерации, — Мирон медленно ощупывал молнию в поисках собачки, а сам следил за реакцией полицейского.

— То есть про Оксфорд брехня все?

— Почему брехня, я его закончил. Диплом имею.

— Ни хуя се. На английском учились или с переводчиком? — подал голос досматривавший Карелина.

— На английском.

— И вы реально прям так шпрехаете по-английски? — спросил лейтенант тоном, каким в фантастических сериалах шестидесятых аборигены с далекой планеты интересуются у героя из будущего «А вы правда совершили первый межгалактический перелет?».

— Мирон Янович и по-английски говорит, и по-немецки, и латынь знает, — сказал Карелин все так же сипло, закатывая рукав рубашки. Мент проверял задние карманы его джинсов. 

— Чума.

— Так вот, мне интересно узнать, почему вы меня и моего ученика собираетесь досматривать?

— Ученика вашего мы в отделении уже не раз видали, — ответили менты.

— Карелин делает важное дело, между прочим. Показывает мне территорию Усть-Рыбинска.

— Заброшки с закладками?

— Мы готовимся весной зарницу у средних классов провести, — вдруг выдал Мирон и испугался. Про зарницы он читал, кажется, у Гайдара и не знал, проводят ли их сейчас.

— О, по телику Волков вчера говорил, что ГТА возрождают и зарницы.

— ГТО. Готов к труду и обороне. «Grand Theft Auto» — это игра, — поправил Мирон.

— В пионерлагере зарницу дважды за смену играли, — вдруг ударился в воспоминания Сидорчук. — Хорошо там было. На завтрак запеканка, на полдник — кисель. Всю жизнь мечтаю такого киселя попить, но все не то. Или густой слишком, или слишком жидкий.

— А меня бабка в «Артек» отправила, — сказал капитан. — Вот было время: развлекуха, кормежка пять раз в день, дискотеки, в зарнице наш отряд первым был по очкам, но победу отдали отряду, где сын генсека был.

— Это не просто зарницы, где надо бегать и прыгать, а интеллектуальные. Как квест. Будем прятать задания, чтобы дети их находили и выполняли, — решил добавить подробностей Мирон.

— Короче, готовить молодое поколение к будущей войне с иностранным агрессором. Чтобы мы могли его не только физически из калаша пристрелить, но и интеллектуально забороть правильно взятым интегралом, — вдруг звонко сказал Карелин, которого мент все еще держал одной рукой за шею, а второй сгреб джинсы за пояс.

— Белла Андреевна мне все это дело поручила организовать. Сказала разведать все и подготовить, а Славу мне дала в провожатые.

— Белла — директриса? Как же не люблю я эту суку. Она мне по истории трояк влепила, а я хотел на истфак поступать, — разоткровенничался Сидорчук. — Сейчас бы сидел бы где-нить в Египетской пустыне, копал пирамиды, мумий находил.

— Мне трудно судить о том, какой была Белла Андреевна в прошлом, но сейчас мы с ней расходимся в педагогических подходах. По крайней мере, я предпочел бы искать места для зарницы при другой погоде. У меня и так больничный.

Сидорчук кивнул. Его коллега с видимым сожалением отошел от Карелина и обратился к Мирону:

— Давайте мы вас хоть до дома подкинем, а то погода собачья. А вам спиногрызов еще учить.

Сидорчук спросил: 

— Моя-то как? Помните такую?

— Да, Настя Сидорчук. Помню. Она доклад про… одного поэта недавно делала, — Мирон не стал уточнять, что поэтом был Эминем.

— Как у нее с инглишем-то? А то с матерью мы в разводе, я не очень вникаю, что у нее там с уроками.

— Неплохо, — ответил Мирон. — Больше бы усидчивости, но это всем не помешало бы. А так ответственная девочка. Стихов много знает.

— Ой, заебала она всех этими стихами. Писательницей хочет стать. На экономиста пойдет. Ну так залезайте в салон, Мирон Янович, довезем вас до дома с ветерком. 

Мирон понял, что прокатиться в теплой машине предлагают только ему. Карелин стоял, держа куртку в руках. Его как-то всего перекосило, и он напоминал поломанную куклу-попрыгунчика.

— Спасибо за приглашение, но мне ученика по инструкции положено до колледжа проводить и там за безопасность вместе расписаться. Двое ушли, двое пришли, — развел руками Мирон.

— Ну как знаете. Но вы поаккуратней с этим юношей. Он тот еще, — лейтенант пожевал губу, подбирая цензурное слово, — фрукт. Удивлюсь, если он в ближайшие пару лет не сядет, — окинул он Славу на прощание долгим, тягуче-неприятным взглядом.

Сидорчук пожал Мирону руку:

— Построже с Настькой, пусть не филонит, мать ей больно много позволяет и ремня жалела всегда.

Федоров ответил, что строгость и объективность — это его конек. Полицейские вернулись в машину, потушили фары и стали ждать следующую жертву. Снег валил стеной. Слава стоял, не шевелясь. Мирон подошел к нему, поднял с земли шарф:

— Земля вызывает Карелина, — помахал пятерней перед лицом.

Слава опять дернулся, как будто его подключили к электрической сети, кое-как натянул куртку, весь скрючился и пошел вперед. Мирон обогнал его и протянул многострадальный шарф. Карелин запихнул шарф в карман и, буркнув «жарко», расхристанный пошел навстречу ветру. Спустя минут пять куртку он все-таки застегнул, потом намотал шарф. Мирон, согретый выплеском адреналина, вновь ощутил пробирающий до костей холод. 

— Какая сегодня температура? — спросил Мирон, еле шевеля посиневшими губами, когда метель стала казаться беспросветной. 

— До плюс пяти обещали, — ответил Карелин, у которого зуб на зуб не попадал, и добавил, — сука, ног не чувствую вообще.

— В прошлом году британский журналист решил выяснить, как живется бездомным, и в плюс пять лег поспать на скамеечку в парке, — вдруг вспомнил Федоров.

— И что с ним стало? Мусора отбили почки?

— Умер от переохлаждения.

— Надеюсь, он хорошо прибухнул прежде чем улечься дрыхнуть, а мы-то вообще за здорово живешь подохнем. 

Ветер бросал веселые пригоршни полуграда в лицо. Щеки резало как стеклом. Они шли и шли, а Усть-Рыбинск так и не появлялся. 

— Далеко еще? — спросил Мирон, который уже потерял счет времени.

— Что?! — Карелин как будто проснулся.

— До Усть-Рыбинска долго еще?

Слава завертел головой.

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал он. 

— Мы вообще правильно идем?

— А мы у моста налево свернули?

— Не знаю. А надо было? Я за тобой шел.

— Так я свернул у моста или нет? 

Мирон, радуясь чудесному избавлению от полиции, как-то не следил за направлением, доверившись своему проводнику.

— Вернемся? — предложил Федоров.

— Пакет тогда тут кидайте и возвращайтесь. Вас довезут. Я сам дойду.

— Вместе куда-нибудь дойдем, — резюмировал Мирон.

Мирон первый заметил сквозь серую тьму огни, они были чуть правее их курса, но он был уверен, что это городок. Он потянул задубевшего Славу к свету.

— Нам прямо надо, — бурчал Карелин, но, не сопротивляясь, повернул. На горизонте показались обшарпанные, но теперь кажущиеся такими прекрасными и родными четырехэтажки, которые встречали каждого, кто въезжал в Усть-Рыбинск со стороны Питера. Открылось второе дыхание. Припустили к домам бегом, насколько это позволяли сделать задубевшие ноги. В первом же подъезде кодовый замок был сломан, и дверь болталась на петлях, грустно скрипя от порывов ветра. Выше второго этажа сил подняться не хватило. Мирон и Слава вцепились в батарею на лестничной клетке. Топили — прекрасно, за это можно поблагодарить «Промгаз — национальное достояние». Мирон обхватил руками металл. Первые минуты он ничего не чувствовал, хотя на самом деле в лицо дышало жаром. Слава бухнулся на пол, одновременно пытаясь пропихнуть кроссовок между металлических ребер и отогреть руки. Обувь мешала, значит, нафиг ее. Карелин просунул правую стопу между регистрами и еще щекой прижался к трубе, учитывая его рост, это выглядело той еще йогой.

— Пальцы, пальцы чувствую, — хлюпнул носом Слава.

— На руках?

— На ногах. Руки пока как-то так.

Мирон пошевелил ладонью, рука двигалась плохо, суставы как клеем залили. Желудок вдруг затянул жалостную песнь. Ну да, учитывая скудость питания в последние три дня, организму было на что жаловаться.

— Жрать охота, — сказал Федоров.

— Я вам пиво предлагал, а вы ломались, — ответил Слава. 

— О чем теперь жалею, — Мирон сел, приваливаясь к батарее. Кроссовки, облепленные со всех сторон глиной, он снимать не рискнул, была велика вероятность, что обратно он их надеть не сможет. Слава упихал каким-то чудом свои лапищи в батарею и сидел теперь, опираясь о выступ перил.

Послышалась легкая дробь шагов: кто-то вприпрыжку спускался по лестнице. Мальчишка лет десяти затормозил перед лестничной площадкой. Мирон и Слава посмотрели на него, потом переглянулись и, похоже, впервые поняли друг друга без слов. 

— Стой, Мелкий, — голос подвел Мирона, и вместо дружелюбного тона получился какой-то волк из «Ну, погоди!».

Мальчик сложил руки на груди и скептически окинул развалившихся на площадке мужчин:

— Через час Лизкина бабка домой пойдет из собеса. Она вас костылем отходит, будете так сидеть, — мальчишка попытался перескочить через лежбище, но безуспешно.

— Через час нас тут не будет, — заверил Слава, вытягивая свою бесконечно длинную ногу шлагбаумом. Через дырку черного носка наружу торчал большой палец. 

— Чё надо? Денег у меня нет. А если вы педофилы, то я орать начну так, что дядя Валера проснется. А у него после Чечни мозги до сих пор искрят. Попришибает он вас, как моджахедов, его и не посадят даже. 

Мирон вытащил из внутреннего кармана смятую сотку, чуть не вывалив на пол пакет с таблеточками.

— За боярышником не пойду, — покачал головой ребенок. — Мамка — фармацевт в аптеке.

— Поесть что-нибудь купи в ближайшем ларьке, — сказал Мирон. — Только не сухарики «Три корочки». 

— А что мне за это будет? 

— Двойки по английскому у тебя не будет, — со вздохом ответил Федоров. Пятиклассники — младшее звено — учились отдельно, поэтому мальчишка и не мог знать нового преподавателя старших классов в лицо.

Мальчик посмотрел с ленинским прищуром на Федорова:

— Четверку хочу по инглишу.

— А право первородства тебе не предоставить? — Мирон махнул рукой, понимая, что его метафору все равно не выкупят. 

— Короче, еду тащи, а то мы настучим на тебя Оксане Викторовне, — сказал Слава. 

Ребенок выдернул из рук Мирона сотку и ушел. Минут через десять он вернулся, прижимая к груди промасленный сверток, и молча шмякнул его Федорову на колени. По всему подъезду запахло чебуреками. Слава тут же полез рукой в горячее нутро пакета:

— А попить чего не купил? — полетело в спину.

— Дядь, а носки тебе не зашить? — огрызнулся пацан и стал подниматься к себе домой. 

Ели чебуреки, давясь, обливаясь мясным соком и почти не чувствуя вкуса. Слава даже про собачатину не пошутил. По лестнице опять застучали шаги. Мальчишка аккуратно поставил на подоконник два пол-литровых пластиковых стакана с коричневым напитком. 

— За счет заведения, — сказал он серьезным тоном.

— Что это? — спросил Слава.

— «Несквик», — ответил мальчик.

Пригубили они напиток одновременно и так же одновременно поперхнулись.

— С коньяком. Папа такой делает, когда с вахты приезжает.

— Тут воды меньше, чем коньяка.

— Ровно пополам, — ответил мальчик. — И запомните, моя фамилия Рожкин. Я рассчитываю на четверку, — Рожкин вприпрыжку удалился.

Под «Несквик» чебуреки ушли влет. По телу стало разливаться приятное тепло, конечности начали обретать подвижность. Еще посидеть минут пятнадцать и можно идти домой. Карелин начал ерзать, пытаясь потереться загривком о перила. Судя по выражению лица, у него нестерпимо болела шея.

— Застудил спину? — спросил Мирон, понаблюдав несколько минут.

— Не, защемило что-то. Мусор меня как в шею стал пихать, так там все стянуло и никак не отойдет. Плечами двигать не могу. Больно, — Слава подергался еще немного.

— Ты не первый раз с этими ментами встречаешься? — спросил Мирон, у которого в голове крутилась какая-то мысль, почти подозрение или предчувствие, которое никак не могло оформиться.

— Не первый. Суки редкостные. Особенно тот, который самый молодой. Повезло, что в отделение не повезли, — Слава, видимо, что-то вспомнил, как-то весь сжался, поморщился и опять принялся тереть шею. — Бля, еще сильнее вступило.

Мирон, сложив два и два, решил разговор про полицейских больше не продолжать и сменил тему:

— Это у тебя мышечный зажим. Психосоматика.

— А я думал, волчанка, спасибо, доктор Хаус, — Карелин попытался встать, охнул и опять опустился на пол. — Еще и голова кружится. Это точно коньяк был?

Слава, раскинувший ноги по площадке, был похож на упавшего в зоопарке жирафенка, который катается по грязи, перебирая лапками, в попытках подняться. Мирону вдруг стало его жалко, не жирафенка, конечно, а Карелина. Он казался довольно неприятным типом, туповатым и хамоватым, но иногда в нем проскальзывало что-то неуловимо-странное. В эти моменты Мирон словно смотрелся в кривое зеркало, но наваждение быстро спадало. Если ему всю жизнь приходилось куда-то вписываться и пристраиваться, то Слава, казалось, ощущал себя в Усть-Рыбинске как рыба в воде. Это не отменяло тот факт, что на данный момент Мирон чувствовал себя спокойно, уверенно, а маленькое приключение с полицией даже как-то разогнало кровь, все-таки не в первый раз его ловят с травой на кармане, всегда удавалось вывернуться. Карелин выглядел так, словно ему бы не помешал оранжевый пледик, которым спасательные службы в Великобритании накрывают пострадавших в катастрофах людей. Пледика нет, но раз уж сегодня все в пользу бедных…

— Сюда двигайся, — Мирон похлопал по бетону рядом с собой. — Буду тебя лечить. 

Карелин переполз ближе к батарее. 

— Куртку снимай.

— Что-то мне уже не нравится такое начало, — Слава выпутался из дутика, кося глазом на Мирона. Тот отогревал руки на батарее:

— Слушай кулстори. Сдавал я экзамен по истории литературы. А ситуация была такая, что или я получаю за этот предмет проходной балл, или вылетаю из Оксфорда. На лекции я не ходил, контрольные сдавал через раз. Внезапно оказалось, что мне нужно за ночь написать огромную работу и прийти утром ее защитить. Я за двенадцать часов что-то накропал, пришел сдавать. А вела у нас женщина-профессор, индианка, жуткая стерва. Для нее эта средневековая британская литература была важнее и семьи, и денег, и мира во всем мире. Кучу народу «перерезала». Короче, я ей что-то ответил, работу она мою брезгливо пальчиком потрогала и говорит: «Идите, мистер Федорофф, результаты вам сообщат позднее». Я встаю со стула, у меня сводит спину — всю ночь за компом просидел же плюс нервяк. Перед глазами темнеет. Наебнулся я знатно. Она перепугалась, подскочила, давай поднимать. Сказала, что «капха перекрыла доступ питты». Потом усадила меня на стул, помяла-потыкала, и меня отпустило. Мышцы расслабились и все.

— И что она вам поставила?

— Низший балл, но проходной. Думаю, решила, что если влепить неуд, то я занемогу и умру от нервной горячки, как в рыцарских романах. Так что сейчас попытаемся повторить индийскую магию.

Мирон по-врачебному потер ладони друг о друга, опустил их Карелину на плечи и сжал кожу через рубашку. Мышцы были так напряжены, что с таким же успехом можно было разминать каменную статую.

— Охренеть. Это у тебя всегда так? — вырвалось у Мирона.

— Ауч, больно, — тоном обиженного ребенка проканючил Слава.

— Терпи, — строго сказал Мирон и прошелся по плечам и шее движениями, которые по ощущениям должны были больше напоминать отдирание мяса от костей, чем массаж. 

Слава сопел, потом выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Хшшшшш.

— Совсем больно?

Карелин буркнул что-то неразборчивое. От выпитого коньяка он разрумянился, глаза подернулись поволокой. Слава поджал пальцы на ногах и наклонил голову вперед, давая доступ к шее. Мирон сосредоточенно продолжал, он вообще был не мастером массажа. Девушкам, конечно, он что-то там пытался изображать, даже с маслом, но то были предварительные ласки, а это скорее напоминало какой-то любительский БДСМ. Шея, плечи, лопатки, провести костяшками пальцев по тому месту, где ребра крепятся к позвоночнику, ткнуть хорошенько кулаком в холку. Впрочем, профессорша-индианка тогда тоже не миндальничала. Карелин дышал возмущенно-тяжело и хрустел пальцами. Мирон надавил коленом на поясницу, чтобы Слава не горбился. Вдруг он весь обмяк и оказался на полу совсем ветошью.

— Еще раз так сделайте, — попросил Слава, сглатывая.

Мирон провел по плечам еще несколько раз и убрал руки. 

— Отпустило. В Оксфорде плохому не научат, — Слава аккуратно покрутил головой направо и налево, проверяя, не вернется ли боль. 

— Работает индийское колдунство, — Мирон вспомнил совершенно некстати, как Маша, пытаясь отвлечь его от компьютера, тихонечко подходила и разминала ему шею. 

— Если с английским не заладится, то подумайте о карьере массажиста.

— Для массажистки у меня слишком маленькие сиськи.

Слава попытался обуть разбухший от воды и облепленный слоем грязи кроссовок.

— Классно мы с вами по грибы сходили, Мирон Янович. Век не забуду.

— Ознакомился с местной топонимикой и топографией, а также флорой и фауной, и все благодаря тебе, Слава. 

— Фауне вы понравились, теперь Сидорчук сможете тройбан влепить, чтобы папашу порадовать. Идею с зарницей Белле предложите, ей зайдет. Она такое любит, чтобы совок и патриотизм одновременно. 

— Только если премию к каникулам выпишет, а так не буду.

Они вышли из подъезда. Повисла неловкая тишина, вроде бы надо прощаться:

— Ну, бывай, — махнул Мирон.

— Не хворайте, — кивнул головой Слава, повернулся, сделал несколько шагов, потом вернулся обратно. 

— Забыл что-то?

— Это, короче, вы только глупостей с конфетками не наделайте. Ну, сами понимаете, какие глупости. Если что, то в скорую звоните. Токсиколог Амбарцумян — очень хороший, к нему просите чтобы везли.

Мирон вздернул брови. Деточка еще учить его будет? Первый косяк пару лет назад увидел, а Мирон пять лет себе прибавку к стипендии продажей травы и стимуляторов зарабатывал. Ментов испугался так, что чуть не уперся куда-то в болота, а учить готов.  
Мирон ничего не ответил, но на Карелина посмотрел очень неприязненно.

— Амбарцумян — запомните, — сказал Слава. — И если в больницу повезут, настаивайте, что случайно передознулись. А то в дурке недоубившихся не любят, — Слава быстро зашагал прочь.

Мирон пощупал пакет сквозь куртку, скоро ему будет персонально солнечно. Дойдя до дома, он для начала все-таки решил разобраться с кроссовками. К утру, если их не отмыть, они должны были превратиться в куски застывшей глины. Денег на новую обувь у Федорова просто не было. Час пришлось проковыряться в ванной, пытаясь если не вернуть обуви первозданный цвет, то хотя бы смыть болотную жижу. Потом Мирон застирывал куртку, от местной грязи на ней остались удивительные кислотные разводы. Как только куртка была повешена над батарей, навалилась усталость, не стеночка, а именно мышечная усталость. Ему бы кто массаж сделал. В порыве сентиментальности набрал Оксану, но тут же сбросил, не дождавшись гудков. Не хватало еще с мужем ее познакомиться, вот он-то с удовольствием подлечит Мирона парой ударов в челюсть.

Кровать, одеяло, сон. Часа в три утра проснулся от того, что его страшно знобило. За окном стучала капель, батареи были раскаленными. Мирон побрел в коридор, у входа висела белая коробочка с кривым красным крестом на ней. Там от прошлых хозяев остался обрывок бинта, засохший пузырек с йодом, зеленка и ртутный градусник, на котором русскими буквами было написано «сделано в США». Столбик термометра быстро преодолел отметку 38,5. Мирон откопал в рюкзаке початую пачку «Анадин-экстра» — всего лишь простой парацетамол в двойной дозе. Желтый блистер ему сунула Маша, когда Мирон улетал в Питер. Тогда перед отлетом у него поднялась температура. Выпил две капсулы и лег спать. 

Во сне показывали удивительное. Микроавтобус трусил по заброшенным городам, одним из которых был Киев. Мирон лежал на столе, и хирург вшивал ему что-то в раскрытую грудную клетку. У разрушенных стен Кремля он шел рядом с человеком в капюшоне, из-под которого торчали светящиеся зубы. Несмотря на всю крипотность, сон не был страшный. Мирон был бы даже рад не просыпаться, а остаться в мире забавного постапокалипсиса, где только на первый взгляд все было страшно. На деле там было довольно уютно, стеночка не давила, не надо было идти на работу, а в розовых лучах рассвета высился строящийся зиккурат. 

Днем температура снизилась до 37,5, Мирон дошел до «Десяточки», нагреб каких-то бомж-пакетов и вялый лимон. Сил не было ни на что. Стеночка, видимо, была удивлена, что кто-то ее превзошел. Мирон честно ел лапшу из пластиковых коробочек, пытался читать, но к вечеру температура поползла опять вверх, и перед глазами заплясали красные пятна. Ночью во сне он гулял по этажам зиккурата, рядом брел зубастый монстр, откуда-то доносилась португальская песенка. 

— Как тебе твоя Империя? — спросил монстр, подходя к Мирону, который смотрел с высоты птичьего полета на какой-то микс Москвы и Петербурга.

— Почему Империя?

— Ты так ее назвал.

— Какое отношение я имею ко всему этому? — Мирон видел, как к подножью здания стекается ликующая толпа.

— Ты создал все это с нуля. Это твой народ. Веди его, — сказал монстр.

— Куда?

— Куда захочешь. Они пойдут за тобой.

Мирон проснулся. 

Градусник издевательски показал 38 градусов. Мирон заварил себе пакетик каши. В голове было мутно, суставы и мышцы болели. Нужно было дойти до аптеки и купить каких-нибудь антибиотиков, кажется, в Империи их куда легче купить, чем в Великобритании. Потом, наверное, нужно отзвониться Белле Андреевне, а то заявится его еще навещать. В этот момент в дверь затрезвонили. Федоров решил не открывать. Коллеги бы скинули сначала смску, сосед же обычно стучал по трубе. Звонили настойчиво, долго, с оттяжкой. Мирон ел кашу, не чувствуя вкуса, на зубах скрипел нерастворившийся сахар. Наконец трезвон прекратился. В дверь стали долбиться, как будто пытались ее выбить. Пришлось вставать и идти выяснять, кто это такой смелый. 

Федоров распахнул дверь резко, не спрашивая «Кто там?». Запнувшись о порог, в квартиру впал Карелин. 

— Ты чего приперся? 

Карелин покашлял, хлюпнул носом и посмотрел на Мирона красными глазами:

— С вами все в порядке? Вас на парах не было сегодня. Ленка написала. Я думал, что случилось.

— Болею я. Простуда, — Мирон вдруг закашлялся.

— Понятно, — Слава отступил к двери. — А я думал… Но раз все хорошо…

— Ты как квартиру мою нашел?

— Здесь до вас химик жил. Тоже по распределению прислали. В прошлом году он в октябре как-то на занятия не пришел. Думали, заболел. На пятый день пошли проверять, а он висит, качается. Мы с ребятами гроб несли отсюда, — рассказал Слава. — В Усть-Рыбинске похоронили, до дома дорого самолетом везти было.

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что я тоже выпилиться решил? — удивленно спросил Федоров.

— А вы себя в зеркало видели?

Мирон открыл дверь в ванную и включил свет. Вместо его привычного отражения на него смотрел какой-то незнакомый усталый мужик с пятидневной щетиной, с глубоко запавшими глазами, на лице застыла страдальческая гримаса. Мирон моргнул. Мужик в зеркале моргнул тоже. На рубашке в подмышках расцвели омерзительные пятна застарелого пота, он вообще менял ее за прошедшие дни? Грудь заляпана кашей, и, кажется, даже доширачина прилипла к пуговице.

— Нда. Приболел, бывает, — Федоров почесал заросшую щеку, удивляясь, как менты ему поверили, бомж же бомжом. И опять приступ кашля. Сильный и изматывающий.

— Вы врача вызвали? — спросил Слава.

— Я же не кровью с ножом в спине истекаю, зачем мне скорая?

— Речь не про скорую. Участковый был?

— Ментов не было.

Слава закатил глаза, потом достал из кармана свой телефон-недобиток, потыкал в клавиши.

— Алло. Да, мне бы врача бы на Ленина 20. Кашель, температура высокая третий день. Нет, не помогают. Федоров Мирон Янович. Квартира? На втором этаже. Ага, да. Там, где повешенный жил, — Слава надавил на отбой. — Скоро придет к вам врачиха, ждите, — тут Карелин закашлялся не хуже Мирона. 

— Охуеть ты заботливый. 

— Ну долг платежом красен, — неопределенно отозвался Карелин.

— Считай, что за ночевку ты мне ничего уже не должен. 

— А это не за ночевку, — Карелин шмыгнул носом. — Ладно, я пойду. Поправляйтесь.

К приходу врача Мирон привел себя в относительный порядок. Побрился, сменил рубашку и даже подмел в прихожей. Врач — немолодая женщина — прошла в зал, не разуваясь и не снимая пальто. Села у стола, достала пухлый блокнот и, не глядя на Мирона, начала что-то в нем писать, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы отстраненным голосом.

— Болеете. Сколько дней? А температура? Сколько? Что пили? Какое действующее вещество? Парацетамол? Температура все равно есть? Рубашку снимайте. 

Дальше началось обычное «дышите, не дышите». Врач впервые посмотрела из-под очков на Мирона.

— Пойдете сейчас на рентген. Я вам направление дам. Потом со снимком ко мне зайдете в 306 кабинет. Можно без очереди. Грипп, похоже, какой-то ходит. Вы у меня второй за сегодня с подозрением на пневмонию. 

Больница — четырехэтажное здание, тянувшееся буквой П. Типичное советское строение. Внутри как-то пытались приукрасить унылый интерьер социальной рекламой: «Проверь простату», «Рак груди не приговор», «Аборт — убийство», «Харбирадазол — новое слово в лечении аллергии». У регистратуры стояли неработающие электронные табло, аппарат для выдачи бахил и даже кулер для воды. Кое-где на этажах сделали косметический ремонт. Впрочем, навесной потолок у входа уже был порезан, видимо, заливало не раз. На каждом окне стояли цветы в кадках. Лифт на четвертый этаж не работал. Пришлось топать пешком. Поплутав в больничных коридорах, Мирон добрался наконец-то до места, где делали рентген. В кабинет была очередь. Мать с ребенком с перевязью на руке, мужик алкогольного вида, женщина лет сорока с лангеткой на ноге и бабушка с палочкой в руках. Мирон даже думать не хотел, как эти несчастные взбирались по крутой лестнице до рентген-кабинета. Уж не ползли ли? Над дверью горела красная лампочка. Мирон сел на край скамейки и стал ждать. Его морозило. Рядом кто-то плюхнулся, задевая локтем. Карелин, в руках такая же, как и у Федорова, бумажка: направление на рентген, и тоже с пометкой cito. Лампочка все горела, из кабинета никто не выходил.

— Бухают, сволочи, — грустно сказал мужик. 

— Да кварцевание у них, — пояснила женщина в лангетке. — Минут через десять придут. 

— Кварцуют и бухают, — отозвался мужик. 

К двери подошли две медсестры с папками в руках и тоже стали ждать, видимо, врача. Одна говорила другой:

— Привезли его к нам позавчера вечером. Лидка на смене была. Говорит, живого места на парне не было. Сегодня в Питер вертолетом увезли.

— За что его так?

— Наркоман, говорят. Свои же избили. Только зачем они его изнасиловали? У нариков же — сама по Ромке помнишь — не стоит.

В разговор подключились остальные пациенты, и история обрастала мясом подробностей. 

Мирон невольно вслушивался в разговор. История оказалась волосошевелительная. Тетка-торговка ехала из Питера поздно вечером на своей машине. На въезде в город на дороге увидела тело. Молодой избитый в хлам парень. Вызвала скорую, но первой прикатила полиция. Парня назвали наркоманом и сказали, что врача не надо гонять, так отойдет. Водительница же оказалась не из робких, с процедурой была знакома, если уж она три палатки на Сенной держала с девяностых, то и патрульных не испугалась и настояла на скорой. Парня госпитализировали. Оказалось: ЧМТ, разрыв селезенки, разрыв прямой кишки и, похоже, изнасилование. В сознание потерпевший не приходил, документов нет, менты твердили, что это наркоман, хотя следов уколов на руках не было, да и анализ крови ничего толкового не показал. И вот в больничку этим утром ввалилась троица ребят — студенты, приехали на пленэр пару дней назад. Сказали, что их на трассе задержали, проверили карманы и повезли в отделение оформлять. Троих в машину посадили, места больше нет. Лейтенантик остался сторожить их товарища на трассе. Больше они своего друга не видели. Их продержали двое суток в отделении, ничего не предъявили и отпустили. Они кинулись искать своего друга и вот нашли в больнице. Полиция настаивала, что друга никакого с ними не было. Предполагался вариант, что это художники сами его избили и теперь пытались организовать себе алиби, проведя две ночи в отделении. Короче говоря, сюр. Мирон покосился на Славу, тот сидел, сложив руки на коленях, придерживая пальцами медкарту, и смотрел ровно перед собой. Кончики ушей у него полыхали.

Рассусоливание подробностей: «наркоман — не наркоман», «можно ли изнасиловать мужика», «менты врут» — прервал рентгенолог. Он безучастно собрал у всех талончики и ушел в кабинет. Все сразу затихли, ожидая вызова. Медсестра высунулась и громко объявила:

— Федоров Мирон Янович.

— Почему Федоров? — заныл мужик. — Я тут с обеда сижу.

Медсестра одернула его:

— Потому что у него срочный рентген, а вам опять больничный нужен, чтобы на работу не идти и пить до чертей. Я и без снимка вижу, что у вас там кроме синяка ничего.

Мужик что-то пробормотал про жидовню, которая везде пролезет, и мерзких баб, ничего не смыслящих в медицине. 

Пневмонию не нашли. Мирону выписали антибиотики, прогревания, пить много жидкости и покой. У больничной аптеки он столкнулся с Карелиным, который без шапки и шарфа курил, стоя на холодном ветру, и радостно голосил в трубку:

— Воспаления нет. Зато в шарагу можно не ходить неделю. О-фи-ци-аль-но. Документик будет. Я к тебе сейчас приеду, ага. Только бухать мне нельзя, я на антибиотиках. Ну пиво можно, наверное.

Антибиотик помог быстро, через пару дней температура упала до 36,4. Мирон скучал, все-таки человек — существо социальное. Подбодрил его внезапный звонок. Определитель показал, что звонят из-за границы. Мирон даже испугался, что с родителями случилась беда. Но в трубке был тревожный голос Шокка:

— Миро, ты как? Почти неделю на связь не выходишь.

— Заболел я. Температурю, дома лежу.

— Ляля, ну ты прям как маленький. Без шапки там у себя на Крайнем Севере ходишь. Теплее одеваться надо. Я уж думал, загребли тебя.

— За что?

— За шею.

— Все нормально. Скоро на работу.

— Поправляйся давай, дама с камелиями.

Они немного побазарили с Шокком о том, о сем. Дима предлагал провести в Питере небольшой концерт, где ребята с форумов могли бы почитать стихи. Еще интересно было собраться в Кениге, туда могли бы приехать русскоязычные поэты из Польши и Германии, а так как Кениг — это Вторая имперская федерация, у Мирона не должно быть проблем с выездом туда. После разговора жизнь стала казаться чуть веселее. По крайней мере, можно было начинать копить деньги на билет до Калининграда.

Вечером зашла в гости Оксана. Принесла котлет и почему-то блинов.

— Кто умер? — спросил Мирон, вспомнив, как в детстве с бабушкой ходил на чьи-то похороны, где всех кормили блинами.

— Масленица сейчас, дурачок. Тещины посиделки.

Мирон захлопал глазами. Стеночка даже приход весны от него скрыла. В Оксфорде русским землячеством они закатывали обычно большую пьянку с блинами и икрой на Масленицу. Но в это время в Англии уже была настоящая весна. Все цвело и распускалось, а в Усть-Рыбинске только алкаши распускали руки по случаю Восьмого марта.

За оставшиеся два дня выходных Мирон весь извелся. Дома было удавиться как скучно, даже стеночка не могла предоставить столько страданий, чтобы развлекать себя ими целый день. Звонила завуч, интересовалась его самочувствием. Мирон даже вернулся к работе над стихами. Утром понедельника к восьми утра он был уже в поликлинике. 

— Выписывайте меня, — сказал он врачу, которая не подняла на него взгляда, все ее внимание занимало заполнение карточки.

— Дома сидите. У вас хрипы. Бронхит будет.

— Я все равно на работу пойду. Дайте мне справку, чтобы отдел кадров не дергал.

— Выписываю вас под свою ответственность.

К первому уроку Мирон опоздал всего лишь на пять минут. За дверью в кабинет стоял до боли знакомый гул. 

— Ленка! Ленка! Крыгина! Инглиш сегодня будет?

— Болеет Яныч, говорят.

— Тогда мы по домам. Сегодня кроме английского ничего годного нет.

— Сидите, надо пятнадцать минут подождать, потом я в учебную часть пойду. Замену, может, поставят.

— Оксанкины бредни я слушать не буду.

Мирон вошел в кабинет.

— Доброе утро.

— Ой.

— Мирон Янович.

— А мы думали, вы болеете.

— Здрасьте.

— И вам добрейшего утречка.

Учебная группа поднялась со своих мест, нестройно приветствуя преподавателя. Мирон, глядя на эти заспанные, чуть туповатые лица недавних подростков, вдруг почувствовал, что даже рад их видеть. Все-таки более приятная альтернатива, чем лежать и размышлять, где химик накинул в квартире петлю. Но больше всего поразило Федорова то, что эти птушники тоже были искренне рады его приходу. Стеночка попыталась было поглотить положительные эмоции, но не смогла и даже немного потрескалась.

Крыгина положила на преподавательский стол журнал и по-военному отрапортовала:

— Доклады у нас не проверяли, делали из Голицынского упражнения на будущее время. Сегодня отсутствуют Джарахов, Карелин и Рыбников.

— У кого доклады были? — Федоров присел на край стола.

Яблокова подняла руку:

— «Метафоры в творчестве Бьенсе». 

— All the single ladies, — пропел Андрей Афонин и повертел в воздухе средним пальцем. 

Настя вышла к доске и, уткнувшись в листочек, начала:

— Новый альбом Бьенсе называется «Lemonade», что в переводе с английского означает «Лимонад». Ну, это и так понятно… Название отсылает нас к известной пословице — «When life gives you lemons, make lemonade». На протяжении всего альбома личная жизнь женщины, отравленная изменами мужа, переплетается с ее общественным статусом, ощущением себя неполноценной единицей как в творчестве, так и в правовом поле. Через неравноправие женщин Бьенсе показывает и подчиненное положение чернокожего населения США. Она цитирует слова борца за права американцев Малкольма Икса о том, что афроамериканские женщины наиболее угнетены, и неоднократно использует метафоры сегрегации и рабства «I break chains all by myself, Won’t let my freedom rot in hell».

— А про сиськи будет? — подал кто-то голос.

— Заткнись, дай послушать, — вдруг рявкнул Афонин, опережая Мирона, который и должен наводить здесь порядок. 

Федоров давно понял, что Андрей Афонин явно неровно дышал к полноватой Насте, но стеснялся признаться в этом, поэтому подначивал изо всех сил, однако очень ревновал, если кто-то пытался занять его место главного тролля в Настиной душе. 

Пара пролетела незаметно. Даже стеночка стала давить только на нижнюю часть ребер. Мирон был готов списать улучшавшееся настроение на смену обстановки и выздоровление. В середине третьего урока, когда он пытался объяснить одиннадцатым классам про страдательный залог в английском, его накрыл приступ выворачивающего кашля. Голос пропал. Голицынский спасательным кругом помог вести урок. Один из учеников — безвредный троечник — попросился выйти. Мирон разрешил. Через пять минут он вернулся, но попросил, чтобы с ним вышла староста. Потом они вернулись вдвоем. В руках у них был стакан с чаем из школьный столовой, посуду из нее выносить было категорически запрещено. За этим строго бдили поварихи. Более того, стакан стоял в помятом подстаканнике, который был добыт старостой под честное слово из реквизита школьного кружка. 

— Это вам, Мирон Янович, — юноша и девушка забавно смущались, так часто бывает у подростков, когда они неожиданно для себя делают что-то хорошее. 

Мирон поблагодарил. 

— Вы не болейте больше, — сказал троечник. — А то экзамены скоро.

Мирону удалось скрыть улыбку в стакане с чаем. 

Среднее звено оказалось еще более непосредственным. Завидев Мирона в коридоре, они кинулись к нему все толпой и окружили его со всех сторон:

— Мирон Янович, вы вернулись!

— А мы третье упражнение сделали, хоть вы и не задавали.

— Я трек Дрейка прослушал и даже понял, что в нем.

— Мы ездили в Питер, кино с субтитрами смотрели. Так классно.

— Давайте мы Гарри Поттера читать будем.

В проеме учительской стояла Оксана и смотрела на Мирона неприязненным взглядом. Если бы хороший физиономист взялся трактовать ее выражение лица, то, несомненно, ведущей эмоцией он бы обозначил зависть.

Мирон все-таки смог получить свой паспорт в безраздельное пользование. Идея с зарницей впечатлила Беллу Андреевну до глубины души:

— Это же прекрасно, Мирон Янович. Просто прекрасно. Это и инновационно, и патриотично. Как немного земля подсохнет, проведем.

Усть-Рыбинская интеллектуальная зарница имела огромный успех. Белла пригласила на нее коллег из района и области, каких-то чиновников из министерства образования и даже прессу. Ролик про зарницу показали в новостях по Пятому каналу, а Беллу Андреевну позвали выступить в Москве на Второимперском учительском форуме. Про Мирона как автора идеи, естественно, не было ни слова сказано. Во всех документах Белла Андреевна называлась «идейным вдохновителем проекта». Федоров был не в претензии. Он получил свой паспорт и даже три тысячи рублей премии. Теперь почти каждые выходные он уезжал в Питер, где начинал обрастать приятными и полезными знакомствами. С Оксаной они расстались просто, мирно и без скандалов. Однако Мирон предполагал, что в случае чего его бывшая любовница с большим удовольствием подставит ему подножку. Но ему было все равно. 

Была только одна проблема — деньги. Оказалось, что поездка в Калининград могла накрыться. Литовская граница не пропустила бы Мирона без загранпаспорта, поэтому оставался только самолет. А билеты были дорогие. Федоров подхалтуривал для друзей в Питере переводами, но это скорее оплачивало его поездки туда, а никак не помогало накоплению. Впрочем, до августа еще было время, и Мирон надеялся, что деньги на билет найдутся. 

Наступил солнечный май, пора любви и экзаменов. Девятого мая всех согнали к Вечному огню к восьми утра. Дети, зевая, держали флаги, пекло солнце, линейка должна была начаться только через два часа. Кто-то лежал на лужайке, кто-то слонялся вдоль ограды. Задачей учителей было не дать учащимся напиться, разбежаться по домам или совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Большинство следило за своими подопечными вполглаза. Все были раздражены таким ранним подъемом. Вымыли шею и сидим ждем администрацию. Мирон вместе с Хованским, не таясь, курили. Белла Андреевна все еще крутила кудри в парикмахерской. За спиной кто-то кашлянул. Мирон обернулся, выдыхая дым. Перед ним стоял Карелин. Одет он был не как положено — черный низ, белый верх и георгиевская ленточка в петличке — на нем были ярко-оранжевые шорты, такая же кислотная футболка и «адибасовская» куртка сверху.

— Мирон Янович, я к вам, — обратился Слава, которого Федоров не видел на своих занятиях уже с неделю. После случая весной они оба вели себя, как будто ничего не было. Карелин все так же безучастно спал на парах, а Мирон его не трогал. 

Хованский пошел разнимать среднее звено, которое, обхватив флаги, решило устроить дуэль в стиле мушкетеров. 

— Ну чего тебе? — спросил Мирон. 

Карелин протянул ему листок бумаги.

— «Индивидуальная ведомость», — прочитал Мирон.

— Зачет мне поставьте по английскому, пожалуйста. Я теперь работаю в аквапарке. У меня не получится последние две недели в шарагу дохаживать. Белла разрешила, — сказал Слава, хлопая глазами. Примерное поведение у него даже имитировать не получалось, выходило какое-то шкодничество.

Мирон пожал плечами: нет проблем. Зачет не экзамен. Взял листок и подписал.

— И в зачетку тоже, — Слава протянул книжицу. 

Федоров, не глядя, расписался на странице, где ему указали. Честно говоря, ему было все равно. Поскорей бы кончилась эта обязаловка, сдать флаги Тинковскому и умотать на остаток выходных в Питер.

В последний день майского уикэнда Мирон возвращался домой на самой поздней маршрутке, прибывавшей в город в первом часу ночи. Где-то на середине пути машина затормозила, и в салон из тьмы, стукнувшись головой о потолок, ввалилось долговязое нечто. Мирон узнал Славу. Карелин плюхнулся на свободное место, воткнул в уши плеер и сразу отрубился. Теперь каждое воскресенье Мирон и Слава ехали в Усть-Рыбинск вместе. Мирон возвращался из Питера, с дружеских посиделок, где много пили и обсуждали стихи, а Слава, судя по ярко-оранжевой форме, ехал домой с работы. Видимо, зарабатывание денег давалось ему нелегко, Карелин всегда спал, и только где-то на третий раз заметил своего преподавателя. Так весь май и половину июня вместе и проездили.

Солнце бесконечно долго скрывалось за горизонтом, но все-таки белые ночи под Питером не такие, как в Мурманске. На землю легли сумерки. Мирон выбрался из маршрутки, похрустел суставами и пошел к ларьку: на утро надо было купить хлеба. 

— Погодите, Мирон Янович.

Мирон закатил глаза, а ведь как хорошо все было. Карелин подошел к Мирону, накручивая наушники на плеер. Глаза у него были сонные. 

— Мирон Янович, у меня к вам просьба.

— Я же тебе поставил зачет. 

— Ну так я и не про него. Про экзамен.

— Тут я, боюсь, ничем помочь не смогу. Экзамены же в колледже областная комиссия принимает.

— Я в шараге на третий год оставаться не хочу. Хочу в вуз, в Питер, на мультипликатора. 

— Рисуешь хорошо?

— Рисую средне. В компах зато шарю. Короче, мне минимум надо по инглишу сдать, тогда меня примут по результатам Имперских экзаменов. 

— Круто, но меня, боюсь, даже в комиссию не пригласят, — сказал Мирон. 

— Мне надо, чтобы вы меня к экзамену подготовили, — Слава запихнул руки в карманы ветровки так, что ткань затрещала.

— Это к Оксане Викторовне нужно, она, кажется, группу набирала для подготовки к экзаменам.

— Она меня не возьмет. Я уже спрашивал. Оказывается, женщины не любят шутки про куннилингус. Сказала, чтобы я к вам шел, раз вы любимчик Беллы, то пусть вам и лавры суперпедагога достаются.

— Это ты нас стравить, что ли, пытаешься? Манипулятор из тебя хреновый.

— Я пытаюсь к вам в ученики набиться. Возьмите меня, сенсей, — Слава сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. — Я ведь не бесплатно прошу меня учить. Таксу узнал — тысяча за урок. Два раза в неделю на протяжении всего года. Нормальная сумма.

Мирон только сегодня смотрел на сайте билеты до Калининграда. Цены росли с каждым днем. Двадцатка — в обе стороны. И впервые за долгое время в нем заговорила жажда наживы:

— Летом будем заниматься?

— Конечно, — закивал Слава, тряся отросшими вихрами. Мирону захотелось запустить в них руку, зафиксировать голову и прекратить это театральное дерганье.

— Давай тогда вечером пересечемся где-нибудь.

— Я вечером не могу. У меня работа с двух начинается.

— Тогда приходи завтра к девяти утра в школу. 

— В кабинет английского?

— Нет, на чердак. Я там с седьмым Б отработку провожу. Таскаем парты в подвал, а оттуда стулья на чердак. Протестирую тебя, а то на моих уроках ты рот ни разу по делу не открыл.

— Я теперь, Мирон Янович, — Слава вытянул язык колечком и коснулся верхней губы, — рот без вашей команды открывать не буду. Только если вы попросите. Я послушный.

Мирон понял, что учить Карелина он, пожалуй, согласился слишком поспешно. «Это же не уроки будут, а какой-то блядский цирк», — подумал он, а потом решил, что поучит Славу до августа, а после Калининграда откажется, сославшись на запрет Беллы, пункт в уставе школы, или найдет еще какой-нибудь формальный повод. Хотя, может быть, и сам Слава поймет бессмысленность своих попыток и бросит английский.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: в главе помимо слэша есть описание и гета. монослешеры учтите пожалуйста это и не пугайтесь, слэш тут все еще основной жанр.

Исторически сложилось так, что начальство воспринималось в сознании второимперского человека как однозначное и неизбежное зло. Беллу Андреевну коллеги не любили, но открыто выражать свои чувства боялись. Практически весь педагогический состав школы и колледжа старательно лебезил перед начальницей, демонстрируя верноподданнические настроения. Остаться без работы в маленьком моногородке означало голодную смерть. Мирон, впрочем, довольно быстро понял, что директрису нельзя считать средоточием абсолютного зла. Белочка была злом не по призванию, а по должности. Ей положено было блюсти интересы государства в отдельно взятой школе, она и блюла, как умела. В ней не было излишней жестокости, больше умения вовремя подсуетиться. Во многом благодаря связям Беллы Андреевны в Министерстве образования, Усть-Рыбинск получил новую, хорошо оборудованную школу, а колледж — несколько компьютерных классов. Конечно, за родной город директриса болела небескорыстно, ей хотелось быть главой нового образовательного кластера, она создала его под себя, уничтожив конкурентов. Пережившие педагогическую «игру престолов» безропотно кормились с рук директрисы. 

При любой власти Белла Андреевна демонстрировала стопроцентную лояльность текущему курсу. При советах она ставила детям в пример Павлика Морозова, сгоняла школьников на демонстрации против капиталистических хищников, могла отчитать октябренка за недостаточно острые стрелки на брюках и искренне считала портрет Ленина сакральным. «Лихие девяностые» развернули Беллу Андреевну, как флюгер: на уроках истории заговорили о недопустимости сталинских репрессий, портрет Ленина был убран в кладовку, и его заменила фотография государя-императора, школьниц больше не ругали за мини-юбки, в спортивных залах проводили уроки по холотропному дыханию, а желающие могли ходить на крестные ходы. Курс немного скорректировался, и вот уже Белла Андреевна говорила о «необходимости сильной руки в 37-м году», форма снова стала считаться красивой, крестный ход заменил «Бессмертный полк», проект школьного самоуправления был свернут, и холотропное дыхание вытеснено курсами подготовки к Единому имперскому экзамену. Если бы Вторая имперская федерация в своей внутренней политике внезапно сделала очередное крутое пике и, например, гомосексуальность стала бы поощряема и одобряема на высшем уровне, то и с этим смирилась бы Белла Андреевна. У нее не было своего мнения, которое отличалось от методичек, спускаемых сверху. Директор вспомнила бы на своих уроках о гении Чайковского, об управленческих талантах великого князя Сергея Александровича, убитого гомофобными революционерами; гей-парад стал бы обязательным, радужный флаг висел бы ровнехонько под флагом Второй имперской федерации, а сама бы Белла Андреевна отплясывала танцы под Satisfaction. 

Настоящим злым гением школы являлся завхоз Тиньковский. Если все заботы Беллы Андреевны были направлены на улучшение показателей хотя бы на бумаге и упрочение собственного положения, то Тиньковский просто беззастенчиво пользовался предоставленной ему безграничной властью, причем в самом садистском ключе. Когда у него просили мела, он давал тряпки, а когда просили тряпки, то выдавал мел. Казалось, у него в каком-то секретном уставе написано, что его главной задачей является отравление жизни всем сотрудникам и учащимся. Летнюю практику курировал именно он. Мирону повезло особо. Назначить семиклассниц на перетаскивание парт, когда оболтусы-десятиклассники лениво щиплют сорняки из клумб и явно скучают, — такое можно сделать только по злому умыслу. Мирон пытался договориться с Тиньковским: 

— Они же мелкие совсем. Давайте они клумбы проредят, а десятый класс парты перенесет. 

Тиньковский отрицательно покачал головой: 

— Мирон Янович, вы же знаете, что это невозможно. 

— Почему? Да вы посмотрите, эти олухи половину цветов из клумб повыдирают вместе с пыреем. 

— Невозможно, потому что есть утвержденный график, с подписями и печатью. 

— Так вы же этот график составляли, разве это не очевидно было с самого начала? 

— Вы у нас еще и года не проработали, а уже права качаете. Делайте что положено, иначе я буду настаивать на дисциплинарном взыскании за срыв практики. Вы сами посмотрите, какие у вас кобылицы. Взрослые бабы уже, скоро замуж. Думаете, они парты не перетащат? 

Мирон посмотрел на «взрослых баб». Недавние шестиклассницы задорно прыгали по классикам так, что косички весело стучали по плечам. Абсолютно плоские девочки, которым даже бюстгальтер-«нулевочка» был не положен. Тяжеленные, еще советские парты они могли бы сдвинуть только впятером, не говоря о том, чтобы нести их куда-то. 

— Юрий Олегович, они же надорвутся. Родители жаловаться будут. 

— Когда они на краску весной для школы всем классом не сдали, я не жаловался, — зло сказал Тиньковский. 

— Сын за отца не отвечает, не слышали такой афоризм товарища Сталина? 

— Ты меня жизни-то не учи... Чего тебе в своем Израиле не сиделось? В армию, что ли, боялся идти? 

— В Англии мне не сиделось, в Англии, — Мирону захотелось взять Юрия Олеговича за волосы, макнуть в ведро с цементом и подержать, пока цемент не застынет. — На детях не стыдно отыгрываться? 

— Тысячу жалеть стыдно. 

Девочки были одеты чистенько, но если приглядеться, то была видна бедность: красивые заплатки на джинсах у одной закрывали настоящие дыры, у другой пальцы из сандаликов немного вываливались, третья была в футболке явно с плеча старшей сестры, четвертая — в платье «прощай, молодость», купленном в каком-то секонд-хенде. Для их семей каждая тысяча была явно не лишней. 

— Так, девы, идем в подвал и аккуратно вытаскиваем в коридор первого этажа стулья. Не торопимся, — Мирон рассудил, что стулья все-таки не парты и с ними как-то можно справиться. Сам же пошел смотреть объем работ. 

На верху черной лестницы у закрытой на амбарный замок двери, ведущей на чердак, его ждал Карелин. Сегодня Слава изменил своей аквапарковской форме и был одет в комплект, от которого рябило глазах: полосатые шорты и фланелевую рубашку в мелкую клеточку. Он сидел на ступеньках и копался в недорогом и, судя по несорванной пленке, только что купленном смартфоне. 

— Здравствуй, Слава, — поздоровался Мирон. 

— Здравствуйте, Мирон Янович, — отозвался Карелин, не отрываясь от экрана телефона. 

— Дорогу дашь? — Мирон легонько постучал носком кроссовка по Славиной голени. 

— Перешагивайте, я уже большой вырос, может даже чуточку обратно врасту, — Карелин радовался своей новой «игрушке», не желая отвлекаться на внешние раздражители. 

Двадцать огромных парт с откидывающимися крышками и местами под чернильницы громоздились мрачным Ородруином, доходя до чердачного окна. Вот хоть что-то большевики делать умели на совесть, наверное, завод по производству парт должен был в нужный момент перейти на производство танковой брони. «Спину, конечно, посажу», — подумал Мирон, вспомнив свои временные работы в качестве грузчика и подсобника на стройке. 

— Карелин, — окликнул он, — труба зовет, пора вставать к станку. 

Слава нехотя оторвался от мобильника, сунул его в задний карман шорт и вошел на чердак. 

— Вот это все нам нужно стащить вниз, — Мирон обвел рукой, как будто это был его гараж и он демонстрировал «Феррари», которые надо перегнать. 

Карелин, присвистнув, задрал голову, посмотрел на чердачное окно. Потом дернул за деревянный угол, проверяя устойчивость конструкции, и быстро, как баран, попрыгал по торчащим крышкам на вершину. Федоров даже рта открыть не успел. Хорошо, что под потолок неутомимый студент не долез, где-то на середине пути парты заныли, заскрипели, гора провалилась с одного боку, и пара столов с громким шумом съехала к подножью. Слава слетел за ними. Ушибся несильно. Мирон значительно смягчил ему падение. На пол приземлились, кажется, ничего не сломав и даже не вывихнув. Хорошо, что чердак был застелен материалом, напоминавшим мягкую резину, которой покрывают детские площадки. Ноги Славы застряли в основании партохранилища, он дергался, пытаясь освободиться. Мирон увидел, что самая верхняя парта накренилась и конструкция начала разваливаться, как карточный домик. Федоров потом удивлялся своей реакции. Видимо, жить захочешь — и не то сделаешь. За доли секунды он успел стряхнуть с себя Карелина, вскочить на ноги и буквально проволочь Славу по полу подальше от обрушения. Ородруин оказался всего лишь ненадежной Вавилонской башней. Парты оползнем легли по чердаку. 

У Мирона болели ребра и грудная клетка. Карелин саданул по нему крепко, дышать удавалось через раз. Слава достал из заднего кармана шорт телефон, по экрану шла глубокая трещина. Карелин с грустным видом потер ушибленную ягодицу. 

— Зачем ты туда полез? — Федоров пытался восстановить дыхание и не выматериться при этом. 

— Колечко хотел в жерло вулкана бросить. Нет больше Саурона, — Слава пытался включить телефон. 

— Ты тридцать три несчастья какой-то, — Мирона позабавил их общий метафорический ряд. — Ничего не трогай больше! Иначе нас тут погребет, и до сентября никто про нас и не вспомнит. 

— На совесть делали вещи, не чета нынешнему пластику, — вздохнул Слава. Вдруг телефон замурлыкал и экран заработал. — Ага! — в тоне появились нотки, с какими Архимед кричал свое «Эврика!». — Так это я его жопой выключил! — он попятился, присаживаясь на краешек ближайшей парты. 

Два стола запутались ножками, не долетев до пола, и застыли вертикально, сцепившись, как Лаокоон со змеями. Движение парты под ними придало им нужный импульс, они смогли разделиться. Тяжелая деревянная крышка шлепнула Славу по затылку и спине, выталкивая вперед. Мобильник выскользнул из рук и полетел за дверь. Гулким эхом отразились его скачки по лестнице. Мирон закрыл голову руками и захохотал. Карелин побежал за телефоном. 

Когда Слава вернулся на чердак, Федоров стоял, прислонившись к стене, и вытирал выступившие от смеха слезы. Увидев крутящего в руках коробочку мобильника Карелина, он словил новый приступ истерики. 

— Ты, — слова шли с трудом, Мирон давился смехом, — ты м… 

— Мудак? — Карелин выглядел как начальник протокола на похоронах генсека: скорбно и сурово. 

— Нет, хуже. Ты — мистер Бин, Слав. 

— Хорошо, шлимазлом не назвали, и на том спасибо. 

— Шлимазл тут я, раз с тобой связался. Берись за работу, стащим этих монстров в подвал. 

Мирон предусмотрительно пустил Карелина первым по лестнице, а то с этого станется отпустить парту или толкнуть ее вперед так, что Мирону позвоночник переломит, или, наоборот, дернуть на себя, и тогда уже можно получить выбитые зубы. Впрочем, предусмотрительность от синяков его не избавила. Парту они тащили, как канат перетягивали: собрали все выступы и острые углы, заехали друг другу боками по бедрам, скололи кусок штукатурки со стены. К пятой ходке выработался общий механизм действий: как что поднять, повернуть, извернуться самому, чтобы ничего себе не разбить. К одиннадцатой они словно этим всю жизнь занимались. Заволокши последнее деревянное чудовище в подвал, бросились к питьевому фонтанчику. Пили долго и жадно. Руки у обоих тряслись, сходило мышечное напряжение. 

— Ну, я пойду, — сказал Слава, проводя мокрой пятерней по шее и волосам. 

— Куда? — не понял Мирон. Ему хотелось курить, но после таскания парт стало окончательно ясно, что нужно бросать. Дыхалка за последний год просела сильно. Усть-Рыбинск — не санаторий, поправке здоровья не способствовал. 

— Телефон в починку отдавать. Он у меня на гарантии был. Вроде бы, — неуверенно сказал Слава. 

— Пошли тест сначала напишешь. Надо же мне понять, с чем имею дело. 

— Может, не надо? — заныл Слава, как пятиклассник перед кабинетом стоматолога. 

— Надо-надо. 

Слава поплелся за Мироном: 

— Я устал. 

— Это тело устало, мозгу, наоборот, физическая нагрузка полезна, — несколько лживо уговаривал Федоров, понимая, что просто эксплуатировал студента. 

— Как в плохом кино. Я пришел к сенсею, чтобы он научил меня своему кун-фу, а вместо занятий таскал мешки с рисом. 

— Суть ты уловил верно, — Мирон полез в ящик, где хранились образцы итоговых тестов для каждого класса. — Садись куда хочешь. 

Слава плюхнулся за учительский стол. Мирон хотел сначала съязвить что-то о руководящих замашках, а потом понял, что длинному Карелину за партой, рассчитанной максимум на ранний подростковый возраст, было бы просто неудобно. Почему в школах вообще не начать ставить нормальные письменные столы? Все равно младшие школьники сидят до пятого класса по своим хоббитским кабинетам-норкам. Мирон открыл окно. Жажда никотина стучала по голове, но только он достал пачку сигарет и намеревался чиркнуть зажигалкой, как в кабинет влетела одна из семиклассниц — та, которая в футболке сестры: 

— Мирон Янович, мы стулья стаскали. 

— Молодцы, идите домой, — сигарета была уже во рту. 

— Юрий Олегович просит прийти, чтобы вы в акте приема расписались. А потом вы нам оценки за выполненную работу должны поставить. 

— Раз Юрий Олегович просит... — Мирон швырнул пачку на стол. — Ждите здесь. 

Тиньковский был явно удивлен, увидев опустевший чердак. 

— Как вам удалось пирамиду разобрать? 

— Руками, — огрызнулся Мирон. 

— А вы боялись, что не сможете, — усмехнулся Тиньковский. — Перетаскали парты ваши крали. 

— Где расписаться нужно? 

— Погодите, какое расписываться. Надо сначала инвентарные номера на мебели сверить, а вдруг что-то пропало? 

— Было двадцать парт и сорок стульев. Осталось столько же. 

— Может, это другие стулья. Помогите перевернуть, Мирон Янович, — Тиньковский полез с фонариком смотреть днище стула. — Что же вы не по номерам расставляете? Так неудобно теперь в гроссбухе искать, — завхоз скользил пальцем по столбцам с номерами. 

— Учту на будущее. 

Со сверкой они провозились минут двадцать. 

По всему этажу неслась из кабинета английского девичья перебранка: 

— Тут Континиус нужен! 

— Сама ты Континиус, Симпл же! 

— Нет, Континиус! 

— Так Симпл или Континиус? — визг девиц перекрывал голос Славы. 

— Дура! 

— Сама такая! 

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — спросил Мирон. Девочки столпились у учительского стола. Двое перетягивали друг у друга листок со Славиным тестом. — Понятно. Используешь детский труд, Карелин? 

— Они сами помочь решили. 

Девочки птичками расселись за партами. 

— Дуйте отсюда! — замахал на них руками Мирон. 

— А как же заполнение дневника и отчет по практике? 

— Дома все сделаете, я завтра подпишу. 

Школьницы понеслись к выходу.

— Стоять, — вдруг крикнул Мирон. — В чем суть спора была? 

— Вика говорит, что в предложении «I never talk on the phone when I am eating» нужен Симпл, а я говорю, что Континиус. 

— Привычная ситуация, когда действие происходит на фоне длительного. Настоящее продолженное тут нужно. Ты права... 

— Тамара. 

— Ты права, Тамара. 

Девочка в футболке высунула язык: 

— Вот видишь, Викусик, я лучше в инглише разбираюсь, чем ты. Не помогла тебе твоя репетиторша. 

— Ну и пофиг, — покладисто согласилась Викуся. — Будто ты с кем-то на этом английском когда-нибудь говорить будешь. Где? Продавщицам и дояркам английский без надобности. 

Мирон вдруг отчетливо понял, что язык, который многие годы для него был почти родным, по крайней мере, ежедневно практикуемым языком, для большинства усть-рыбинцев казался не полезнее, чем изучение древнекитайского. Мозги, конечно, развивает, но для жизни пользы почти никакой. Книги английские стоят дорого, интернет есть не у всех, кино с субтитрами не смотрят... Разве что можно понять, что поют любимые певцы. Но надо ли ради этого мучиться одиннадцать лет? 

Слава что-то быстро чиркал на листке с тестом, Мирон подошел сзади и наклонился, опершись о спинку стула. Карелин ткнулся лбом в парту и вытянул руки вдоль листа, будто кланяясь. Мирон водил пальцами по строчкам: 

— Неверно, неверно, верно, верно, верно, тут неверно. Agree не имеет формы в продолженном. Сочинение. «Моя квартира». Habe — это из немецкого, по-английски have... О, и тут ошибка, и тут. Мирон автоматически потянулся левой рукой через Славино плечо за красной ручкой, стоящей в стаканчике. — Гм, гм, гм, — зачеркнул предложение, сверху написал, как надо. Потом подумал, перечеркнул все и быстро написал правильные пять предложений. Полюбовался на свою работу. 

— Ну, неплохо для первого раза. 

Карелин промычал что-то, не поднимая головы. Мирон постучал ручкой по краю заалевшей ушной раковины «тук-тук, кто в домике?». 

— Что ты там бурчишь? 

— Хуево все. 

— Даже так? — Мирон отодвинулся. 

— Все неправильные ответы — мои, правильные — девок. Бесперспективняк полный. 

Федоров посмотрел на часы, висевший над доской. 

— У тебя сколько времени до работы? 

— Маршрутка в час, — Слава все так же не поднимал головы. 

Федоров закрыл дверь на ключ, открыл все окна, вынул из-под цветка с геранью блюдечко и сел на край учительского стола. 

— Я покурю? — спросил он больше для проформы. 

Слава махнул ладонью. Мирон затянулся, стряхнул пепел в блюдце, выцепил из стола пару чистых листов. 

— Будешь заниматься, не будешь — дело твое. Но давай я тебе хоть про времена объясню. 

— Без толку все будет, — ответили в стол. 

Мирон подцепил пальцами воротник чужой рубашки и чуть-чуть потянул наверх. Карелин встрепенулся и выпрямился. 

— Весь год мечтал это сделать. Твой хладный труп на парах раздражал, — Федоров зажал сигарету в уголке губ. — Короче, смотри: времен в английском три, как и в русском. 

Слава слушал, подперев голову руками, казалось, английская грамматика давила на него непосильным грузом, и еще чуть-чуть и он замертво упадет на парту. Настоящее, прошедшее, будущее. Карелин уперся ладонями в виски, растягивая глаза в разные стороны. 

Мирон, докуривая вторую сигарету, чертил на листе схему: 

— Простое, Длительное, Совершенное и Длительно совершенное время. Все просто, главное, понять, в какой форме ставить глагол. Возьмем to be... 

Через десять минут Мирон стал понимать, насколько тяжел труд учителя младших классов. Поди вдолби в детскую голову все эти разницы между пастами и перфектами и объясни, к чему этот паст перфект. Карелин, хоть и был лет на одиннадцать постарше, но вел себя примерно как восьмилетка. 

— Ну это же практически аналог немецкого Perfekt! Ты же учил немецкий? 

— Я помню, думаете, как все эти времена там называются? Мы наизусть тексты учили и со словарем переводили, — обиженно бычился Слава. — И вообще, в немецком одно настоящее время. Одно. А тут четыре штуки. Нахрена столько, если в прошедшем можно все сказать? Я ничего не понимаю. Я тупой. 

О, Мирон уже слышал такие причитания. У него был опыт частных уроков. Приходилось подрабатывать во время учебы и простоя, чтобы не сидеть на шее у родителей. Ученики ему попадались довольно подготовленные, его задачей было довести с ними до продвинутого уровня разговорную и письменную речь, выдрессировать к собеседованию. Азы разжевывать было не надо. Дюжина занятий, и детишки отправляли свои мотивационные письма, сдавали экзамены и навсегда исчезали из жизни Мирона Яновича. Честно говоря, он не помнил ни их лиц, ни их имен: безликая масса умников и умниц, которых состоятельные родители, боящиеся нового, какого-нибудь «Платинового занавеса», запихивали учиться в любой мало-мальски приличный университет. Не все были довольны. Одна из его учениц, коренная москвичка, выезжавшая за МКАД только в Шереметьево, впервые в жизни увидела овец. Они паслись под окнами ее шотландского пристанища. Из всех развлечений в соседнем городке был только паб, куда не достигших двадцати одного года не пускали, и в воскресенье включали карусель. Ближайший кинотеатр находился в милях двадцати. Девушка грезила о Лондоне, поэтому гранит науки грызла остервенело, иначе пришлось бы утопать в овечьем навозе года четыре. 

Единственным исключением стал мальчик лет одиннадцати. Его отец — какой-то полукриминальный авторитет — взял себе в голову идею, что его сын должен учиться в частной британской школе для мальчиков, чтобы форма, крикет и чай в пять часов. В каком кино или книге он это увидел — неизвестно, но его толстощекий сынишка явно не хотел вписываться в эту идиллическую картинку. Мирона наняли по двум причинам: Оксфорд — это не жук начихал, а во-вторых, он был русский. Одиннадцатилетний детинушка еле-еле освоил английский алфавит, и нанимать английскую бонну было бессмысленно. Полноватый круглолицый Игорек оказался самым тяжелым учеником. Выдернутый из привычной среды московской «понтовой» гимназии, где марка папиного авто была важнее оценок, он оказался буквально рыбой на песке: безголосый, никому ненужный, умирающий. В новой школе он не понимал ни единого слова, русских в классе не было, друзей он не завел. Игорек все больше и больше замыкался в себе. Отец, придерживавшийся принципа если бросить щенка в воду, то он научится плавать, понял, что полное погружение не позволяет его сыну освоить язык. В ход пошли угрозы, оскорбления и даже ремень. Наконец, когда все дедовские методы не принесли результата, через знакомых был объявлен клич о поисках репетитора. Мирон подрабатывал на одного мелкого миллионера, тот и «сосватал» ему нового ученика. Это были худшие уроки в его жизни. Заниматься полагалось в огромном кабинете, оформленном в мрачнейшем неоготическом стиле. Резные стулья, напоминающие трон, ноги даже у взрослого мужчины до пола не доставали, что говорить о мальчике. Он сидел, сгорбившись и уткнувшись взглядом куда-то под стол, как загнанный зверек. На Мирона он глаз не поднимал. На все вопросы, предложения, замечания, он вздыхал и говорил: 

— Я ничего не знаю. Не понимаю. Я тупой! Папа говорит, что я дебил! 

У Мирона, надо признать, были непростые отношения с отцом, и в чем-то он мог понять Игорька и даже ему посочувствовать. Но папа-профессор все-таки отличается от папы-бандита довольно сильно. Мирону, в отличие от его ученика, всегда была присуща любознательность, благодаря которой он и выживал. Мальчик был уже сломан. Игорь, стараясь подтвердить опасения отца, возвел вокруг себя прочную стену, которую пробить было по силам разве что только профессиональному психологу. Мальчик смотрел в книгу, пытался делать упражнение, у него ничего не получалось, это естественно добавляло «мелочи» в копилку с надписью «Из меня ничего не выйдет». Игорь в этот момент бычился и вернуться обратно к упражнению отказывался, хотя любой изучающий иностранный язык скажет, что главное — практика и открытость знанию. Игорек боялся английского, его даже отцовский ремень не пугал. После нескольких занятий Мирон соскочил, сославшись на смену работы и скорую женитьбу. Игорек, сменив еще пару преподавателей, был отправлен обратно в Москву. Английского лорда собирались лепить из новорожденного сына любовницы. 

Вот и в Славе заговорил «внутренний Игорек». Кто уж внушил Карелину, что английский — не его стезя, разбираться было бессмысленно; скорее всего, некий эгрегор всего среднего образования, который объяснял школьникам, что они ничтожества и ничего путного из них не выйдет. Слава сложил руки на груди, осталось только захлюпать носом, и будет полное сходство с Игорьком. Мирон помнил это отчаянье и ужас, когда ты пытаешься что-то делать, а у тебя не выходит, и хочется все бросить и уйти в отказ, но нельзя. В таком случае работают шоковые методы. 

Мирон забычковал сигарету в блюдце с отколотым краешком, достал третью и протянул Славе красную ручку: 

— Пиши. Крупно и разборчиво. 

Карелин вздохнул: 

— Ну на фиг, поступлю лучше на программиста. 

— Не поверишь, но там английский еще нужнее, чем в анимации! 

— В армию пойду. 

— Вот мама-то обрадуется. 

— Диктуйте, а то мне скоро на работу. 

Мирон выдохнул ровное колечко дыма, полюбовался и начал: 

— «Слава дрочит каждое воскресенье». Это что? 

Карелин посмотрел на него непонимающе: 

— Хуйня какая-то? 

— Повторяющееся действие это! Привычка, режим. Значит, простое настоящее время. Пиши дальше: «Слава сейчас дрочит». Теперь представь ситуацию: ты в банке спермы, и что тебе скажет медсестра? «Слава будет дрочить через десять минут». Талончик твой подойдет. Что за время? — вот так-то. Шок — это по-нашему. 

— Континиус? — робко предположил Слава 

— Оно. Действие происходит в момент разговора, или действие запланировано в будущем по расписанию. «Слава уже продрочился на сегодня» и «Слава дрочил всего три раза» — это Present Perfect. Тут действие завершилось к настоящему времени. Также подходит, если тебе важен факт случившегося вообще, а не точное указание на время. 

— Ясно, — Слава вывел «факт случившегося». 

— И последнее на сегодня: «Слава дрочит уже три часа с самого утра». Это, как можно догадаться, Present Perfect Continuous. Действие, которое началось в прошлом, продолжалось в течение некоторого времени и все еще продолжается в момент разговора или только-только закончилось. Уложилось настоящее время? 

— Уложилось! Встало, так сказать, в ряд, — заржал Карелин. 

Мирон быстро написал на листочке английские глагольные конструкции. 

— Вот так и образуется. Рад, что смог помочь. 

— Невероятное напряжение упало с моих плеч. Так, мне бежать пора, — разбитый мобильник затренькал. 

— Не смею тебя задерживать, — Мирон потыкал пальцами в блюдце с бычками, раздумывая, куда их выкинуть. В школе за мусором следили, выбросить их в урну на этаже или из окна было бы очень опрометчиво. Бдительный Тиньковский может и экспертизу ДНК провести, чтобы найти виновного. 

— Туалеты школьные сейчас чинят, можно я тут переоденусь? На работе не успею. А в коридоре Тиньковский запалит, спросит, чего я тут трусами машу. 

— Мне отвернуться, закрыть глаза? Я тебя смущаю? — спросил Мирон. 

— Ну как хотите. Я типа предупредил, — Карелин стянул рубашку вместе с футболкой, порылся в рюкзаке, вытащил мятую оранжевую футболку с логотипом аквапарка, сдернул шорты, не снимая кед. Мирон тем временем пытался похоронить останки бычков в горшке с тещиным языком. 

Дверная ручка повернулась несколько раз. Потом раздался стук: 

— Мирон Янович, вы там? Я же знаю, что вы там! — раздался елейный голос Беллы Андреевны. 

— Блядь, — одними губами произнес Карелин, путаясь в шортах. 

Мирону добавить было нечего. 

— С вами все в порядке? — послышалось из коридора. 

«Заботливые, охуеть», — подумал Мирон, приоткрывая дверь на ширину носка кроссовка. 

— Да, Белла Андреевна, чем обязан? 

— Ну что же мы с вами через порог-то разговариваем? — директорша толкнула дверь и вошла в кабинет. 

— Фу, какой запах! Мирон Янович, вы что, курили? 

— Это с улицы нанесло. 

— Здравствуйте, Белла Андреевна! — гаркнул Слава, собиравший со стола бумаги. Женщина вздрогнула. Федоров мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы, что Карелин хотя бы шорты натянуть успел, а футболка валялась на полу. Директорша развернулась к ученику всем корпусом. В этот момент Мирон плеснул в покрытое пеплом блюдечко из помятой зеленой бутылки, в которую уборщица набирала воду для цветов. Вылил все в кадку с монстерой, блюдечко запихнул обратно под фиалку. Все улики были уничтожены. Можно было выдохнуть. 

— Карелин, ты что тут делаешь? — с нажимом и очень нервно спросила Белла Андреевна. 

— Отдавал мне книгу, — Мирон выдвинул ящик стола и достал оттуда помятый томик Агаты Кристи на английском для студентов среднего уровня подготовки. Книжка эта валялась в кабинете английского с незапамятных времен. 

— А зачем дверь закрывать? — Белла цепким взглядом смотрела то на Мирона, то на пакующего в рюкзак одежду Славу. 

— Я попросил у Мирона Яновича разрешение переодеться здесь перед работой. Дверь закрыли, чтобы мелочь не залетела. А то увидит голого мужика, и травма на всю жизнь, — Слава выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост и потянулся, поднял правую руку, потом левую, прогнулся в спине. Наконец натянул футболку и поддернул кромку шорт, которые уже практически свалились с бедер и грозили оказаться на полу. 

— Это правда? — Белла как-то странно смотрела то на Мирона, то на Славу, словно искала какие-то неясные признаки. Федоров невольно чувствовал себя нашкодившим школьником. Ну покурил он, чего гестапо-то разводить? 

— Правда. Карелин занес мне книгу, которую он брал читать в качестве отработки. Попросил переодеться. Дети только недавно ушли по домам. Я дверь на всякий случай закрыл. 

Белла потерла переносицу. 

— Ладно, Мирон Янович, я к вам по такому деликатному делу, — Слава был ей больше не интересен. — Вы деньги на ремонт кабинета, конечно, не собирали? 

— Не вижу необходимости что-то здесь ремонтировать, — Мирон обвел глазами новехонький кабинет. 

— А шторы?! — всплеснула руками директор. 

— Мне и без штор хорошо. 

— Зря вы это, Мирон Янович, очень зря. А вдруг комиссия, а у вас тут ни красоты, ни пособий, — покачала головой Белла Андреевна и выразительно посмотрела на Славу. — Как отец? На работу не опоздаешь? 

Федоров понял, что сейчас Карелин уйдет, и его ждет лекция о важности поборов в сфере среднего образования. 

— Мне бежать пора, Белла Андреевна. У меня еще отчет о летней практике у Тиньковского не заверен. Давайте о шторах и пособиях в другой раз. Я вас научу презентации делать, и никаких пособий не надо. Все проектором на стенке можно показать. 

Белла еще раз покачала головой, окинув взглядом дознавателя кабинет, удалилась. 

Из школы они оба вылетели, как пробка из шампанского. От кого бежали — непонятно, но за школьной оградой они оказались в очень короткий срок. 

— Вы меня не передумали еще учить, Мирон Янович? — спросил Слава. 

— Ты сам-то не передумал? А то еще полчаса назад ты проявлял куда меньший энтузиазм. 

— Это была минутная слабость. У вас проблем с Беллой не будет? — заботливо спросил Карелин. 

— Я тут птица подневольная, но и избавиться от меня нельзя. Как-то кардинально ухудшить мою жизнь очень сложно. Ты когда заниматься можешь? 

— В понедельник я выходной, а в четверг всегда железно во вторую смену. 

— Понедельник — четверг, по рукам. В полдень нормально? 

— Отлично. В школу приходить? 

— Тиньковский запалит и Белле доложит. Ты знаешь, где я живу. Тащи тетрадь и учебники, какие есть. 

— Спасибо, Мирон Янович, — крикнул Слава. Он сорвался с места и бросился наперерез маршрутке с табличкой «Усть-Рыбинск — Красные Коммунары». — Командир, стой! Мне до поворота на Парк. 

Из школы вышел Хованский и, увидев Мирона, побежал к нему, трясясь, как желе. За учебный год Юрий сильно поправился и опух лицом. Он выглядел не этаким розовощеким толстяком-пикником, а больше походил на завсегдатая привокзальных пивных. 

— Здорово. 

— Привет. 

— Сплетню знаешь про Ларина? — Юрий пытался отдышаться. Его грузное тело ходило ходуном. 

Мирон еле удержал себя, чтобы не закатить глаза. В школьном серпентарии сплетничали все, вне зависимости от половой и возрастной принадлежности. Ему все эти подковерные интриги были без надобности, но Юру уже было не остановить: 

— Короче, вчера Белла с завучихой под вечер пришли в кабинет химии реагенты какие-то проверять. Может, спирту слить хотели. Не суть. А там, в подсобке, Ларин без трусов со своей ученицей. 

Тут до Мирона дошло, почему так разнервничалась Белла, и он фыркнул, скрывая смех. Какой стресс теперь у бедной женщины, будет мучиться подозрениями. Юра же этих движений души не заметил и продолжал: 

— Не пидорас оказался. Самое главное, что этому альфонсу ничего не будет, прикинь? Ей шестнадцать, возраст согласия, сейчас каникулы, она вроде бы как в колледж собиралась, а Ларин там не преподает. Так что даже на профессиональную этику не сошлешься. Белла повоет для проформы, ну и все. Это в городе такого бы на мороз выкинули. А у нас кадровый голод, все сгодятся. Директрисе на физрука вон жаловались, что он малолеток за трусы хватает. Не коров восемнадцатилетних, а первоклашек-второклашек, но кто же его уволит, школа недоукомплектованная останется. 

— Жесть, — честно ответил Мирон. Если история с Лариным показалась ему умеренно смешной, то препод возможный педофил — это серьезно. — И никто его не заложил? 

— Кто-то Белле донес пару лет назад, точно не знаю, но она сказала, что девочкам надо вести себя скромнее и не провоцировать взрослого мужчину. Физрук-то тоже не дурак. Щупал, трогал, но не насиловал. А позапрошлой зимой шел по льду, а в речку с завода сброс был большой, лед подтаял и треснул. Утонул он, короче. 

— А потом тебя прислали? — спросил Мирон, словно уточняя, точно ли утонул. 

— Да, прислали. Я детей стараюсь поменьше трогать. Мерзкие они, — Юра брезгливо поводил перед лицом пальцами. — Сопливые, в коростах каких-то, конъюнктивит у каждого второго, бородавки, а осенью так все еще вшивые от бабок своих деревенских возвращаются. После каждого урока раздевалку мыть приходится. 

— Вши и клопы везде одинаковые. Сборная по поло в Оксфорде как-то с соревнования вся обовшивленная приехала. А там уж богаче некуда люди. 

— Ну, может, английские вши деликатней будут? Наши-то кусаются адово, — Юра почесал кудри. — Выпить в честь середины рабочей недели не хочешь? 

Мирон от предложенного Юрой пива отказался, сославшись на занятость, работу с бумагами и отчеты для Тиньковского. Сам же провисел два часа в чате с Димой. Они активно готовились к калининградской сходке. Можно было устроить развиртуализацию и в Москве, и в Питере. У Мирона, как оказалось, опыта в организации «ивентов» было больше, и он пояснял Шокку довольно-таки очевидные вещи. Дима смеялся и говорил, что всеми организационными моментами должен заниматься не творец, а концертный директор или литературный агент. Например, сам Шокк свои картины не продает, у него есть дилер, который занимается тем, что находит покупателей, а еще отправляет его работы на выставки и вернисажи. Мирон парировал, что ради десятка зрителей концертный директор не нужен, а если такой и появится, то платить ему будет нечем, и работать ему придется из любви к искусству.

***

Июль тянулся бесконечно. Мирон чувствовал себя как школьник, которого родители во время каникул оставили в городе, и он вынужден сидеть в квартире один. Все книжки прочитаны, по телевизору скучный взрослый треп, гулять не с кем. 

Только вместо квартиры было здание школы. На Мирона повесили обязанность, вернее, «возложили ответственность» быть дежурным учителем в детском лагере. Работа непыльная, но утомительная в своей бессмысленности, да еще и не оплачиваемая сверх положенных отпускных. Детей из Усть-Рыбинска, тут Хованский не соврал, отправляли по окрестным деревням к бабушкам, там и воздух лучше, и речка чище; те, кто побогаче, покупали отпрыскам путевки к морю. Некоторым путевки в пионерлагеря Ленинградской и Тверской областей выделяли заводы, где дышала на ладан система профсоюзов. Лишь немногие счастливчики уезжали на лето окультуриваться в Питер или Москву. Оставшиеся до седьмого класса включительно вынуждены были посещать детский лагерь при школе. Лагерь организовывался с одной целью: чтобы малолетки не болтались бессмысленно по округе и не лезли в местные недострои. А самое главное, не ныряли в речку, в которой было много омутов и перекатов. В тихой на первый взгляд Рыбинке кто-нибудь регулярно тонул. Если ребенок в школьный лагерь не записывался, то к родителям могли прийти из опеки и поинтересоваться, где и как ребенок проводит летний досуг. 

По будням в восемь утра дети собирались в спортзале на линейку, потом завтрак, прогулка, игры на свежем воздухе, иногда кино и разные мероприятия. За всю культурно-образовательную программу были ответственны две степенных учительницы младших классов, а вожатыми были девочки из краснокоммунарского педколледжа. Мирон же был кем-то вроде старшего по безопасности. Тиньковский отбыл в санаторий, Хованский залег в больничку поправить печень, Ларину доверия не было, так что остался Федоров, чьими единственными пороками в глазах директрисы являлись курение и аполитичность. Учительницы появлялись в школе к обеду, раздавая вожатым распечатки с планом следующего дня. По утрам Мирон пересчитывал детей, отмечал в журнале, кто пришел (если кто-то не появлялся в лагере вовремя, нужно было позвонить родителям и узнать причину), потом занимался тем же самым после возвращения с прогулки, после обеда, полдника, и вечером на финальном построении нужно было проверить всех еще раз. Посмотреть, чтобы сошелся дебет с кредитом, и отпустить по домам. Федоров ощущал себя кем-то вроде начальника зоны, не хватало только овчарки и пистолета. Из-за постоянных перекличек Мирону приходилось практически все время торчать в школе. Интернета там не было. Читать с монитора целый день надоедало, а написание стихов все-таки процесс интимный, в таких условиях дружить с музой не получалось. 

Не хватало общения. Оказывается, шумные школьники, наглые птушники, бесконечные педсоветы и даже алкоголик Хованский и нервическая Оксана — это лучше, чем ничего. Сейчас же целые дни протекали в вынужденном одиночестве. С детьми ему не положено было возиться по инструкции, чтобы этим инструкциям провалиться. Даже с девушками-вожатыми не получилось позаигрывать. Утром их привозили в разбитой газельке сонных и заспанных, вечером же отвозили обратно в Коммунары. Да и стеснялись они Федорова, сразу почуяли, что птица не их полета. Мирон честно жил от выходных до выходных, когда удавалось выбираться в Питер. Надежду дарили только мысли об августе, отпуске, предстоящей встрече с Шокком и городе Калининграде, где помимо сходки с соратниками он надеялся познакомиться со своим давним недругом Бабангидой. Посмотреть в глаза чуваку, который его столько времени хуесосил на форуме. Перетереть за поэзию лицом к лицу с хейтером Мирону было не слабо, тем более он был уверен, что Бабан сдуется и будет мяться и жаться во время встречи, или вообще на нее не явится. Тогда с чистой совестью его можно будет затроллить на форуме. 

Немного отвлекали от летней дремы уроки со Славой, который, по сути, был его единственным полноценным собеседником в будние дни. Их встречи напоминали смесь циркового представления и английской грамматики с элементами постмодернизма. Карелин на самом деле хотел учить английский, тут он не врал, и даже прилагал определенные усилия. Мирон своими глазами видел, как Слава, возвращаясь в трясущейся и полутемной маршрутке с работы, карябал в Голицынском. Другое дело, что наутро он уже не мог прочитать, что сам понаписал, и проверка упражнения напоминала игру «Сто к одному». Исправлять «грубое» русское произношение Мирон даже не брался, сам не без греха, да и некому в областной комиссии оценить красивый британский выговор. Тут бы разобраться с грамматикой и лексикой. Совсем уж дураком его ученик не был, но в знаниях Славы полностью отсутствовала какая-либо система. Они были хаотичны, неупорядочены, и половина из них была обрывками от целого. Часто от Карелина трудно было добиться: понял ли он, что ему объяснили, или нет. Отвечал Слава как-то неопределенно, с шуточками-прибауточками. Мирон в таком случае терпеливо объяснял еще раз, пока Слава не начинал бурчать: «А давайте упражнение порешаем». Значит, понял. Иногда, когда приходилось объяснять что-то совсем простое, Федоров хлопал ладонью по столу и восклицал:

— Ну я же это еще во время учебного года рассказывал! Даже совсем тупенькие поняли. Ты почему меня не слушал?

— Мотивации не было, — Карелин ерошил пятерней волосы и вздыхал.

— А теперь есть мотивация, какая радость! — злился Мирон. Он сам от себя не ожидал, но, оказывается, он перфекционист, и его раздражает, что его труд не оценили вовремя по достоинству.

— Не ревнуйте так, Мирон Янович. Я не на Яблокову смотрел, я спал.

— Яблокова-то тут причем? 

— Ну, всем известно, что она в вас влюбилась.

— Пройдет, это у нее до первого вампира. Так ты ничего не понял про предлоги места?

— Понял, что главное найти свое место в жизни и успокоиться, а касательно английских предлогов все сложнее...

— Молчи. Не трать время. Объясняю еще раз.

***

С Карелиным они пересекались еще и по воскресеньям, когда Мирон возвращался в Усть-Рыбинск из Питера, а Слава ехал домой с работы. Они кивали друг другу, но рядом не садились и в разговоры не вступали. Довольно странно было бы, если они кидались друг другу с объятиями или в подробностях рассказывали, как провели день. Точек соприкосновения у них все-таки было крайне мало. Пять лет разницы, когда тебе пятьдесят, — это почти ничто, а вот когда тебе девятнадцать, то и с четырнадцатилетками не о чем говорить, и двадцатичетырехлетние — это матерые ветераны. У Мирона уже было все, что положено иметь взрослому человеку в своем жизненном багаже: переезды, жизнь на три страны, Оксфорд, психиатр, родительское разочарование, женитьба, развод, нелюбимая работа, социальная изоляция, сомнения и нереализованные амбиции. Слава же еще не оперился и только делал первые робкие шаги, чтобы вылететь из семейного гнезда. Так что какие беседы? Карелин обычно устраивал свое длинное тело на сидении и либо утыкался в книгу, либо спал, заткнув уши плеером. 

Тот июльский воскресный вечер не был исключением. Маршрутка подобрала Славу и бабульку с сумкой-тележкой у Красных Коммунаров и скоро понеслась по проселочным дорогам, благо дождя не было давно, лужи высохли, оставив после себя только колдобины. В открытые окна задувал летний ветер. Выходные были первыми по-настоящему жаркими днями за месяц. Вдруг маршрутку затрясло, она несколько раз чихнула и остановилась. Водитель выругался на каком-то языке малых народов Второй имперской федерации и полез под капот, минут десять чем-то там гремел, потом запихнул голову в салон и крикнул:

— Перегрелся. Это надолго! Идите к Сосенкам. Там через час рейсовый пойдет. Он вас подберет.

Пассажиры заохали:

— Час ждать!

— Так он же кругом пойдет через Битово. Это мы к двум ночи только до дома доберемся.

— А так вообще не доберетесь! 

Пассажиры скоро подобрали свои пожитки и гуськом поплелись через сумерки к Сосенкам. Идти до них было добрых километра три.

Мирон цапнул рюкзак, достал оттуда бутылку пива, которой думал поправлять здоровье утром после бурных питерских выходных, и долго пытался сбить пробку о пластиковую ручку кресла. Выходя из маршрутки уже с открытой бутылкой, он зацепился за кого-то, кто решил далеко не отходить и завязывал кеды прямо на ступеньках.

— Бля, — выругался Федоров, плеснув пивом в дорожную пыль.

— Под ноги смотри, лопух, — огрызнулись, не поднимая на него головы. Тут-то Мирон признал своего горе-ученичка. Он-то думал, что Слава на своих длинных ножищах уже на полпути к Сосенкам во главе колонны.

— Профессор, конечно, лопух, но аппаратура при нем.

— Ой, бля, Мирон Янович, извините, — Карелин поднялся на ноги. — Реально не хотел. Само вырвалось.

— Ты меня прости. Не сильно ушиб? — ответил Мирон и пригубил бутылку.

— Пивком не угостите? — Слава облизнулся.

— Нет, я половину и так уже разлил по твоей милости, — беззлобно ответил Федоров. 

— Я стакан, ты — стопка. Мы не одна тусовка, — вздохнул Слава.

Мирон расслабленно шуршал кроссовками по грунтовой дороге, цедил теплое пиво, смотрел на покрывающееся первыми звездами небо. В траве шумели какие-то кузнечики, пахло цветочным разнотравьем, вдоль дороги по пояс стояла то ли пшеница, то ли рожь. Было спокойно, в голове клубились алкогольные пары, только поэтому свои строчки он узнал не сразу. Узнавание накатило удушливой волной адреналина и схлынуло, оставив ощущение досады.

— Стихи, значит, — спросил Мирон довольно едко. — Давно интересуешься?

— Чем? — переспросил Слава, который давно был в своих мыслях.

— Стишатами увлекаешься? В твоем возрасте это похвально.

— Какими? — не понял или прикинулся непонимающим Слава.

— Которые ты мне цитировал? Про стакан и стопку. Сам написал?

— Вконтаче репост видел, — пожал плечами Карелин. — А что, годные стихи. Вы читали? Вам не нравится?

Мирон чуть не выбил себе бутылкой зуб от удивления.

— Автор-то кто? — поинтересовался он как можно нейтральней.

— Охумирон какой-то. Я его на форуме нашел. Интересно пишет. Хотя Бабангида мне больше нравится. «Светлогорск» у него отпадный текст, как из жизни все срисовано.

Мирон прихлебнул из бутылки, таких признаний сегодняшним вечером он не ждал. Занимаясь своими поэтическими делами, стремясь к успеху, он как-то не предполагал, что здесь это тоже может стать известно. Что делать в такой ситуации, он не придумал. Иногда Мирон представлял себя в большой белой телевизионной студии, дающим интервью, или получающим престижную литературную премию, даже свои книги в магазине на полке с бестселлерами казались большей реальностью, чем то, что его кто-то узнает в Усть-Рыбинске. Это место казалось таким далеким от всего, время тут застыло и никакие новые веяния не проникали, поэтому Мирон даже не придумал, как реагировать, если его «раскроют» в школе. Теперь придется импровизировать.

— Хотите, покажу? — спросил Слава.

— Что? — Мирон вынырнул из-под толщи своих мыслей.

— Форум, где стихи. 

Ну если до этого можно было надеяться, что Мирона не узнали, то теперь-то точно троллят. Слава выудил из кармана мобильник, видимо, свежепочиненный. Пара кликов и он протянул телефон Мирону. На экране страничка форума. Троллинг зашел далеко. Если Слава бывал на форуме, то знает, что на аватарке некоего «охумирона» фотография Мирона Федорова. Однако телефон он взял. Первым Мирон не собирался раскалываться, если блефовать, то до конца. На экране была открыта текстовая версия сайта.

— А где картинки? 

— Нафига картинки? Они грузятся долго и трафика жрут много. Я и так по две тысячи рублей в месяц за мобильный инет плачу, раз уж меня пожизненно отлучили от благ интернет-салона. 

— Дорого.

— Ну, пока работаю, денежки-то есть, — в голосе Славы была слышна гордость. Он явно доволен собой. Добытчик.

Мирон покрутил ветку форума, посмотрел на свои же комментарии. Выловил свежим взглядом две опечатки. Позор. Филолог из него как из говна пуля. 

— Сам стихов не пишешь? — Мирон спросил, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать.

— Не, — Слава дернул плечом. — Это либо для умников типа Охумирона, либо для блатарей, как Ноггано. А я музыку люблю. Панк. Но конкретно этот стих мне понравился. У всех на форуме пуканы знатно подорвало от Охумирона.

— Оксимирона, — Федоров не смог удержаться, его коробило от неправильного произношения собственного псевдонима.

— Чего?

— Он Оксимирон, не Охумирон, по правилам чтения.

— Я вам о поэзии, Мирон Янович, а вы мне английскую фонетику в морду тычете, — Слава зевнул. 

Они порядочно отстали от остальных пассажиров, которые, как табун лошадей, пылили по дороге далеко впереди. Спешить было некуда и незачем: рейсовые автобусы ходили с большим опозданием. Карелин, переставляя ноги, как цапля, зашагал по полю, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком. Федоров просто шел по кромке, где трава смыкалась с укатанной галькой. Джинсы тут же облепили иголочки дурнишника. Июльский вечер словно тек сквозь Мирона. 

Остановка была довольно далеко от деревни. Кстати, ни сосен, ни каких-либо хвойных вообще в округе не наблюдалось. Как не было и навеса, под которым можно было бы укрыться от непогоды. Три блока, где голубями расселись старушки, обсуждавшие свои болячки и цены на продукты, и одинокий столб, около которого валялась сбитая табличка с расписанием. Мирон привалился к нему плечом. Ноги гудели. Он знал, что если сейчас сядет на землю, то алкоголь придавит его вниз, и в автобус он просто не заберется. 

Карелин пришел последним, вернее, проломился через кусты, как лось. В руках у него был букет цветов. Девушку, наверное, завел. Он сначала сел на корточки, но довольно быстро плюхнулся на траву, вытянул ноги и залип в телефоне. Минут через двадцать он полез в карманы шорт, потом, не найдя нужного, уже в рюкзак, долго там копошился. Оглядел остановку и подполз ближе к столбу. Мирон, до этого дремавший, посмотрел на него сверху:

— Чего тебе?

— Закурить не найдется? Я сиги на работе оставил. 

Шевелиться Мирону было лень, он сросся со столбом и растекся в сумерках:

— Из кармана достань.

Карелин двумя пальцами вытянул пачку из бокового кармана чужих джинсов. Зажигалка у него была своя. 

— Вспомню я пехоту и родную роту,  
И тебя за то, что ты дал мне закурить.  
Давай закурим, товарищ, по одной! — довольно замурлыкал Слава.

Мирон вспомнил песню, такую невозможно старую и имперскую. Откуда Карелин ее вообще мог знать?

— Это теперь на уроках патриотического воспитания поют?

— Про курево? Нет, конечно.

— По телику крутят?

— Сейчас по телику все сигареты блюрят, поэтому кажется, что у всех во рту хуи.

С блоков донесся голос:

— Молодые люди, а можно без мата?

— Да ладно, Никитична, им-то про хуи можно. Они у них есть и, поди, рабочие. А у деда твоего, хрыча, один простатит и остался.

Мирон со Славой фыркнули, но перешли на шепот.

— Так где песню слышал? 

— Дед пел. Мы на майские картошку к нему в деревню ездили сажать. Он всегда что-то напевал, чтобы не скучать. Песен знал много, но эта его любимая была. У меня день рождения девятого мая, вот он меня развлекал, как мог.

— Повезло. Выходной, — ответил Мирон. 

— Да какое там повезло. Праздник-то есть, но не твой, а «со слезами на глазах», все на демонстрацию ходят и на концерт. Гостей не дозовешься, алкоголь не купишь. Так еще и родаки на огород вечно таскали. Но дед хорошо пел. Мне нравилось. 

— Давно умер дед?

— Года четыре назад. Урожай собрал, в погреб сложил, лег спать и больше не проснулся. 

— А я своего и не помню почти. Маленький был, когда у него инфаркт случился. Бабушка говорила, что я на него похож больше, чем на отца, но хрен проверишь. 

— Это его книжки у вас в Питере? 

— По большей части он собирал. Любил хорошую литературу.

— Значит, вы похожи, ну духовно хотя бы. Вы же любите книги, английский язык... 

— Хрен знает, что я люблю, — честно ответил Мирон, темнота и стрекот кузнечиков настроили его на какой-то исповедальный лад, не то чтобы он душу был готов выворачивать первому встречному, но и врать не хотелось.

— А как же Оксфорд? Вы же филолог. 

— Ой, ты-то хоть не начинай. Фиговый я филолог, если честно.

— Усть-Рыбинск — это не навсегда, — тихо ответил Слава. Он пальцами цапнул штрипку на джинсах Мирона. «Повисел» так пару секунд, касаясь костяшками бедра, а потом запихнул обратно в карман сигареты.

— Усть-Рыбинск — это всего лишь квинтэссенция моего жизненного ада, — Мирон замолчал, достал пачку и закурил сам. Бросит эту пагубную привычку он явно не сегодня.

— Когда совсем припирает, я себе говорю, что Усть-Рыбинск — это не навсегда. Я отсюда уеду: в Питер, в армию, в тюрьму, в больничку — главное, подальше.

— Тебе тут не нравится? — вырвалось у Мирона. Ему-то казалось, что Слава, несмотря на все свои закидоны, плоть от плоти местной фауны.

— Я когда мелкий был, думал, что Хабаровск — дыра, но оказалось, что есть места дырее. Первый год думал, вскроюсь. На каждый сук смотрел, примериваясь: выдержит ли, если веревочку на него накинуть. Потом ничего, пообвык. Но если я тут останусь, то уважать себя перестану. Лучше в коробке на Московском вокзале жить, чем тут. 

— Холодно в коробке спать, — у Федорова в душе как-то ностальгически защемило, он вспомнил себя каких-то пять лет назад. Тогда была надежда, что что-то изменится в лучшую сторону, начнется настоящая жизнь, а не какой-то непонятный черновик. Но оказалось, что жизнь черновиков не предоставляет, и то, что казалось какой-то пробой, и было жизнью. 

— Теплей оденусь. Зато тебя никто не знает, никому ты на хер не сдался, делай что хочешь, живи как нравится. 

— Ты точно панк, — Мирон улыбнулся. Какое прекрасное подростковое желание, но вот когда тебе четверть века, то понимаешь всю невозможность такой позиции. Эскапизм в суровых условиях современного капитализма — это роскошь, доступная разве что миллиардерам с собственным островом. 

Слава сделал из пальцев «козу», высунул язык и затряс головой, пару раз попав лбом по бедру Мирона: 

— Хой! 

Федоров полуотеческим жестом потрепал Славу по торчащим вихрам. Тот уселся по-турецки, подпер ладонью щеку и посмотрел на Мирона котиком из Шрека:

— Не угостите ли второй сигареткой, Мирон Янович? 

Федоров легонько поскреб ногтями по русой макушке:

— Тебе палец в рот не клади, сразу по локоть откусишь.

Слава пригнулся к земле, выставил голову вперед и толкнулся лбом Мирону в колени.

— Ну Мироооон Яновиииич, что вы такой жадобушка?

— Корни еврейские, наверное, сказываются.

Слава только сильнее боднулся. Мирон уцепился одной рукой за столб, другой потрепал Славу по загривку:

— Хороший, хороший песик. 

Карелин цапнул под коленку зубами, через джинсы было небольно. Началась дурацкая, детская возня.

— Фу! Плохой песик, — столб уже опасно накренился.

Карелин отодвинулся. Федоров протянул ему две сигареты:

— На, потом расплатишься натурой. 

— Это как? — зажигалка чиркнула, освещая лицо ярким бликом. Чуть раскосые глаза Карелина на секунду стали рысьими. До полного сходства не хватало только кисточек на ушах. 

— Упражнения повышенной сложности из Кэмбриджского учебника, — мстительно сказал Мирон. Слава этот учебник ненавидел.

— Я вообще-то одну просил, — Карелин откинулся назад, опершись на руку. Ладонью с сигаретой он водил по губам и улыбался.

— Ничего не знаю. Два упражнения сделаешь. 

— Ох, чувствую, научите вы меня английскому, Мирон Янович. Белка обрыдается, когда я буду из шарашки уходить.

— Это будут слезы счастья, Слава. 

— Вы тоже будете плакать?

— Я готов натереть глаза луком, чтобы не портить общую картину.

Автобус приехал, когда уже совсем стемнело, и ночь легла на землю плотным покрывалом. Мирон протрезвел. Пиво к этому времени прошло круг жизни в организме и было вылито в ближайшие кусты. Бабульки устроили настоящий захват транспорта. Только что мило беседовавшие, они расталкивали друг друга, запрыгивали на ступеньки, толкали в проход тележки и сумки, кидали на свободные места пакеты и страшно переругивались. Мирон и Слава зашли в автобус последними. Места остались только в самом конце, «на колесах», как тут говорили. Из-за плохих рессор подкидывало там неслабо. Федоров перелез через брошенную в проходе тележку, от которой тянуло подкисшей клубникой, и сел у окна. Славе повезло меньше, он ударился коленом об угол ящика, прежде чем устроился рядом. Одна его нога оказалась зажата передним креслом, в котором откинулся и храпел какой-то мужик, зато вторую можно было вытянуть в проход. Но на ухабах ее могло придавить клубникой. Хозяйка тележки за этим бдила и, как только автобус уходил в пике, вцеплялась в металлическую ручку, заезжая при этом Карелину локтем в бок. К груди Слава прижимал рюкзак, из которого торчал букет полевых цветов.

Автобус катился через черничную ночь. Фонарей не было, вообще не было ни одного огонька на сколько хватало глаз. Бескрайнее море тьмы, но не страшной, а такой, как в мультике про соседа Тоторо. Где-то впереди у водителя мурлыкало радио, но звуки почти не долетали до последних рядов. Мирон смотрел в окно на качающийся за стеклом мрак, он на удивление взбодрился. Карелин же уронил голову на грудь и стал посапывать, сползая по креслу в проход, пока не уперся ногой в тележку с клубникой. Тележка перестала раскачиваться. Хозяйка клубники немного успокоилась и начала искать себе жертву для разговора. Единственным бодрствующим соседом оказался Мирон. С ним она и попыталась завязать разговор.

— Вы в Битово?

— Нет, в Усть-Рыбинск.

— А я в Битово, — ответила женщина. — Не знаю, встретит, нет меня зять. Обещал ведь. Я тут клубники купила. Наша-то не уродилась в этом году. А как детишкам без варенья. Я ночью в Питер приехала, на вокзале переночевала, потом на оптовую базу, там цены дешевле, клубники тридцать кило купила, теперь вот домой везу. Дочка, правда, говорит, что варенье они и в магазине купят. Но в магазине — там не то, там химия одна. Американцы народ травят своей химией, от этого и дети больные рождаются. А у младшего внука плоскостопие третьей степени. Это все от излучения. Вышки телефонные кругом понаставили. От этого и весь рак.

Мирон слушал эти излияния, от него требовалось только иногда кивать по ходу «разговора». Из-за неровной дороги делать это было просто.

На одном из поворотов автобус качнуло, и голова Карелина упала ему на плечо. Федоров хотел было спихнуть его, но тетка зашептала:

— Ой, уснул, бедный, умаялся. 

Мирон сообразил, что спящий сосед — прекрасный повод для сворачивания беседы, поэтому устроил голову Славы у себя на плече поудобней. Тетка, приглядевшись к форме, зашептала:

— У меня внук тоже в аквапарке работал, пока в армию не забрали. Сейчас на флоте служит. Ты-то, поди, служил. Кем?

— Подводником, — гулять так гулять. 

— Ох, тяжело там, на подводной лодке.

— Зато тихо.

Слава задергал ногой во сне. Рюкзак выскользнул из рук.

— Да забери ты у него этот гербарий, — тетка сунула в руки Мирону чужую сумку. — Пожалел бы братика. У вас папки разные или мамки?

— Мы сводные, — Мирону было дико, что их с Карелиным кто-то мог принять за родственников. 

— Это ничего, главное не кровь, а воспитание. У меня старшенькая дочь от другого отца, но муж мой ее как свою всегда растил. Он-то к тебе, смотри, как тянется. Будь примером. На подводную лодку его, конечно, не возьмут. Длинный больно. Но ничего. В пехоте тоже хорошо. Если военкому на лапу дадите, то служить отправят на север, а не на юг. Там безопасней. 

— Он в институте учиться будет, — вдруг разозлился Федоров. Что же за желание у всех такое в армию человека запихнуть? Славу с автоматом он представлял еще меньше, чем себя. — Сейчас к экзаменам готовится. 

— В вуз такие деньги нужны, чтобы поступить. 

— Ничего, он умный, поступит. У нас все в семье умные, даже белка.

Тетка замолчала. Скоро на горизонте показалось Битово. На остановке стояла небольшая группа: женщина, двое подростков и понурый молодой мужчина, видимо, зять. Мирон видел через окно, как они окружили его соседку, стали что-то эмоционально выговаривать, видимо, ее поездка за клубникой привела семейство в большое волнение, если не сказать панику.

Мирон сидел, обхватив чужой рюкзак. Слава сопел ему в шею, от этого было немного щекотно. От его макушки пахло смесью пота, средства для дезинфекции и луговых цветов.

К Усть-Рыбинску подъехали уже во втором часу ночи. Мирон всю дорогу провел в размышлениях о русской тоске и мраке, который лишь отсутствие света. «Стишок что ли какой на эту тему написать? Но нет, пустое. Избито и пошло». Он потряс плечом, пытаясь разбудить Карелина. Тот лишь плотнее уткнулся ему носом в шею, мазнул мокрыми губами по коже и что-то забормотал.

— Карелин! Слава!

Он наконец-то проснулся, отодвинулся и затряс затекшей ногой.

Водитель грубо окрикнул их:

— Чё копаетесь, домой не надо? Или бухие, что ли? Я ща в гараж поеду. Высаживать никого не буду.

Карелин, держась за спинки кресел, попрыгал к выходу. Мирон, подцепив два рюкзака, пошел за ним. Нагнав Славу, он отдал ему рюкзак:

— Ты ничего не забыл? Осталась бы твоя девушка без цветов.

— Это не девушке, — Слава вдруг застеснялся и продолжил тихо, — это маме. 

— Тем более, — Мирон вдруг подумал, что маме на день рождения цветы он сможет подарить еще очень и очень нескоро. Родители не могли приехать в Санкт-Петербург, они ожидали документов на гражданство и не хотели выезжать из страны.

***

Июль к концу, а лето решило показать себя во всей своей ужасающей красе. Над европейской частью Второй имперской федерации повис антициклон, принеся аномальную жару, которую местные болота не видели уж лет пятьдесят. На улице было как в духовке, солнце светило безжалостно, даже ночь не приносила облегчения. Хорошо, что лагерь кончился уже как три дня, иначе Мирон бы вскрылся сидеть в кабинете без штор. Оставался один день до долгожданного отпуска. Оставалось только заполнить все документы, отнести их утром в школу — и прощай на месяц, Усть-Рыбинск, здравствуй, свободная Балтика. Но для начала нужно было пережить палящий ад.

Дома Мирон завесил все окна одеялами, чтобы солнце не нагревало комнаты до безумных температур. В деревянном бараке было чуточку прохладней, чем на улице, и хотя бы была тень. Он проводил день, опершись спиной о холодильник, и на автомате заполнял формуляр за формуляром. Вишенкой на торте стало отключение холодной воды. До этого месяц не было горячей, и Мирон уже как-то привык начинать утро с ледяного душа. Но мыться кипятком в жару было выше его сил. Конечно, можно набрать ванну, подождать, пока она остынет. Но в такую погоду вода стыла плохо, а горячий пар делал пребывание в квартире похожим на отдых в сауне. 

В дверь позвонили: два коротких, один длинный. Карелин притопал на урок. Мирон, одурев от жары, забыл о своем неугомонном ученике. Деньги — это, конечно, хорошо, особенно учитывая цену билетов на самолет, но голова была просто свинцовой. Слава стоял за дверью в одних шортах, футболку он перебросил через плечо, зато темные очки не снял, даже в помещении.

— Ночной Дозор, всем выйти из сумрака, — поприветствовал Мирон, распахивая дверь в квартиру.

Слава зашел в уже знакомую прихожую с выгоревшими обоями, разулся, прошел на кухню и положил на стол листочки с домашним заданием и чуть помятую тысячу. Мирон сел за стол, достал красную ручку и углубился в изучение чужих каракуль.

— Мирон Янович, вам не жарко? — лениво протянул Слава.

— Ты так хочешь уточнить, не жидорептилоид ли я? Мне жарко так же, как и всем остальным.

— А пойдемте окунемся, хоть на пять минуточек.

— В речку сброс был позавчера. Запретили купаться, но ты иди, если хочешь. Поплавай.

— Всегда хотел себе третий глаз, перепонки на ногах или паутиной стрелять, — мечтательно протянул Слава. — Но я не про речку. Тут озерцо есть, буквально три минуты ходьбы, там ключ.

Мирон малодушно уцепился за эту возможность не работать.

— Ладно, веди на свое озеро, и потом позанимаемся на прощание.

На улице не было ни души. Даже кошки и собаки, обычно шнырявшие у контейнеров в поисках еды, куда-то попрятались. На солнцепеке прогноз обещал под сорок, а вечером должна была прийти гроза, так что еще и знатно парило. Озеро оказалось на самом деле недалеко — минут пять ходьбы, если идти напрямик, но шли дольше, строя маршрут поближе к домам и деревьям, чтобы остаться в тени. 

Озерцо было небольшое, берег его плотным кругом обступили елки, засыпав водную гладь и вообще все вокруг сухими иглами. Пляжа как такового не было. Одна ель подгнила и упала, повалив пару товарок, их оттащили подальше, присыпали пару метров песочком с соседнего карьера, вот и весь пляж. Вода была как зеркало, даже легкой зыби не было. 

Слава швырнул футболку на песок и посмотрел на Мирона:

— Вы плавки взяли или в шортах купаться будете?

Мирон зажмурился и пробормотал ругательства.

— Раньше ты не мог напомнить?

— Я больше для себя интересуюсь. Я тоже плавки не захватил. Вы к нудизму как относитесь?

— К женскому — положительно. 

— А к мужскому? — спросил Карелин, хлопая резинкой по животу. 

— Пофиг.

— Вот и хорошо, — Слава стянул с шорты вместе с трусами и, виляя бледным незагорелым задом, потопал к озеру. 

Мирон, недолго думая, последовал его примеру. Вода была холодная. Хотя нет, правильней будет сказать — ледяная. Сука, как на Титанике, аж дыхание перехватило. Пришлось буквально заставить себя упасть в воду, иначе так бы и стоял по колено, не решаясь шагнуть глубже. Сначала казалось, это из-за того, что тело перегрелось на солнце, но нет, вода сама по себе не была теплой.

— Теперь понятно, почему тут никто не купается, — Мирон сделал пару сильных гребков, чтобы как-то согреться. — Вода — лед.

— Не, не поэтому, — Слава нырнул, проплыл до другого конца озера, вынырнул и крикнул. — Тут просто змеи, говорят, водятся.

— Ядовитые? 

— Разные, — последовал легкомысленный ответ. — Гадюки жары не любят. Попрятались они, сто пудов. 

Мирон ничего не ответил, лег на спину, так что из воды только нос и торчал. 

Из озера вылезли одновременно. Наплавались буквально до посинения. Жара, казавшаяся до этого непереносимой, сейчас ощущалась приятно. Упали на песок и стали обсыхать. Слава задергал своей бесконечно длинной ногой, поднимая пыль и сухие иглы.

— Чего тебе не лежится-то? — спросил Мирон раздраженно.

— Ногу свело, — Карелин сел и наклонился вперед, на спине тут же проступили трогательные позвонки, хоть на картину Дейнеки «Будущие летчики». 

Мирон приподнялся на локте:

— На себя потяни, и пройдет твоя судорога. Это от холода. Мерзлявый ты какой, оказывается.

— Ну шерстью пока такой, как у вас, не обзавелся. 

Мирон правда везде был довольно курчав и волосат. Конечно, есть во вселенной и более шерстистые экземпляры, да и цвет все-таки был не иссиня-черным, а довольно светлым. В подростковом возрасте он даже обрадовался, что внезапно стал весь так зарастать, это придавало его не очень крепкой фигуре хоть какую-то мужественность. 

— Это называется тестостерон, Карелин. Он и волос дает, и греет. А тебе с мужским гормоном не так повезло, — волосы у него, конечно, по телу росли, но как-то неровно, скудно и какими-то клочками.

— А я думал, это потому что вы еврей. Но теперь я засомневался, — Карелин поболтал рукой у паха, намекая на то, что Мирон не обрезан. — Может, вы боксер в легком весе, и вам просто нос сломали?

Мирон цапнул валяющиеся на шортах солнечные очки и водрузил их Карелину на нос:

— Смотри не ослепни.

— От вашего сияющего великолепия? — Слава вытянулся рядом. Между ними была теперь всего пара сантиметров. Песка было мало, а лежать на ковре из сосновых иголок никому не хотелось.

Кожа, ставшая от холода гусиной, начала разглаживаться. Солнце слепило немилосердно, но пока его лучи казались приятно-теплыми. Мирон лежал, ощущая присутствие другого человека. Так бывает, когда просыпаешься рядом с кем-то, еще в полудреме, и понимаешь, что ты не один. Сразу как-то спокойнее и веселее становится. Скорее догадываешься, чем знаешь точно, ощущаешь телом тепло другого человека, слышишь почти фантомное дыхание. И дело тут не в сексе и вообще не в романтических отношениях. Проснуться можно и с приятелем, с которым вы напились до неприличного состояния и повалились спать, где пришлось. 

Мирон никогда не выбирал быть один. Он не из тех, кому нужны отношения 24/7 или тусовки с друзьями нон-стоп, но всегда радостней, когда рядом с тобой есть кто-то, кому не все равно, кто похож на тебя, с кем можно побесоебить, кто тебя поддержит. Все детство ему пришлось быть «книжным мальчиком», но не потому что он этого страстно хотел. Просто выбора другого не было. Такой добровольный эскапизм от жизненного пиздеца. Даже ботаны обычно обсуждают прочитанное с другими ботанами, а Мирону и про книги поговорить нормально было не с кем. Окей, можно было обсудить с родителями, все-таки умные люди. Но сводить всю свою социальную жизнь до домашнего круга, когда тебе двенадцать, — это пиздец. Он поэтому и продолжал отправлять сочинения по литературе в свою питерскую школу, чтобы хоть с кем-то поделиться, блядь, «мыслями о прочитанном», с тем, кому по должности хотя бы не все равно. Потом, конечно, все наладилось. Только вот сейчас, конкретно в этот момент, что-то накатило воспоминание о том бесконечном ужасе, жизни во дворце Снежной Королевы, где он пытался сложить слово Eternity из букв P, I, Z, D, E, T и Z, а все удивлялись, почему же у него не получается.

— Мирон Янович, вы что, заснули? 

Мирон открыл глаза, выныривая из волн памяти, над ним возвышался уже одетый Карелин.

— Пригрелся на солнышке, — ответил он, прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть другой в шорты. — Пошли, будем мучить английскую грамматику. 

Хотя день уже клонился к вечеру, но солнце, казалось, стало еще злее. Кожу на лице, шее и руках стало неприятно пощипывать — завтра, похоже, все покраснеет и превратится в огромный солнечный ожог. Разболелась голова. В сумраке квартиры стало чуть полегче, но не надолго. Мирон провел рукой по ежику волос, в честь отпуска он постригся под машинку. Ладонь приятно закололо. Голова болела дико. Он вяло чиркал что-то в Славином сочинении, прогресс в которых наблюдался небольшой. Карелин сидел рядом с постным лицом. 

— У вас таблетки от головы есть? — вдруг спросил он. — Башка болит дико. 

— В шкафу возьми, у холодильника. Зеленые такие. 

Слава полез в шкаф, зашуршал пакетами, потом покрутил кран с холодной водой, намереваясь запить. Но из крана ничего не полилось.

— А воды? — Мирон отодвинулся от холодильника вместе с табуреткой. Карелин вытащил бутылку минералки, сделал пару глотков. — Хорошо пошла. 

— Мне тоже дай таблетку, — попросил Федоров, не отрываясь от исправления, а по факту от переписывания сочинения. Что он кладет в рот, рассматривать не стал, глотнул воды. Горло приятно обожгло пузырьками газа и холодом. Можно допроверить. Спустя несколько минут он сказал: 

— Ну вот, любуйся на свои ошибки. Какие можешь объяснить сам?

— Дайте минутку посмотреть? — Слава взял листок и стал медленно шевелить губами. — Тут вот просто грамматическая ошибка. А здесь я зачем-то «инговое» окончание написал.

— Зачем-то написал.

Пока Карелин пытался продемонстрировать базовые знания грамматики, Мирон скользил взглядом по до боли привычному интерьеру собственной кухни: раковина, газовая плита, куча непонятных, неудобных и ненужных шкафов, полочек и вешалочек. На полу валялся пакет — видимо, выпал, когда Слава искал таблетки. Он цапнул его пальцами ноги, подтянул к себе. На пакете был принт одного известного питерского книжного, в который Мирон ходил крайне редко. Знавал он места и подешевле для покупки книг, да и половину можно было уже давно скачать в интернете. С этим пакетом у него была всего лишь одна ассоциация: холод, грязь, весна и полицейский патруль. Там оставался, кажется, блистер без надписей с шестью таблетками экстази. Пакет был пустым.

— Слав, ты куда таблетки из пакета дел? — спросил Мирон.

— На стол положил, — буркнул Карелин.

Мирон посмотрел на столик у раковины. Распотрошенный блистер зиял тремя кругляшками пустующей зеленой фольги. 

— Ну это уже совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет. Таблетки назад верни.

Карелин поднял голову и посмотрел на него как на больного:

— Мирон Янович, вы перегрелись? Как я вам их отрыгну? Я что, пеликан, что ли? Да верну я вам парацетамол ваш, или что это такое.

— А спросить нельзя было, прежде чем тащить? — Мирона раздражал не сколько факт заимствования экстази, а то, что это было сделано без разрешения. Пустил козла в огород. С другой стороны, это прекрасный повод вообще отказаться заниматься с Карелиным осенью.

— Так я и спросил! — довольно зло ответил Слава, который явно не понимал, что происходит. — Вы что, забыли? Пять минут назад. Две себе, одну вам. От головной боли. 

Тут картина стала проясняться. Мирону захотелось постучать головой о стенку, но он сдержался.

— Ты откуда пакет брал, горюшко? 

— Из шкафа, — Слава показал на полку с дверцей, которая висела над плитой. Раньше в ней предыдущие хозяева хранили специи, до сих пор там стояли какие-то две банки с набором перцев. К ним-то Мирон и сунул пакет с остатками наркоты, и думать о нем забыл, если честно. В Питере хватало местного товара, а в Усть-Рыбинске упарываться было некогда, да и не с кем. Теперь вот компания нашлась.

— Ты их правда принял? — мягко спросил Мирон, на что-то еще надеясь.

— Нет, блин, в жопу запихнул. Голова болит дико, конечно, я их водой запил.

Мирон перегнулся через стол, под ребро больно уперся острый угол, локти шаркнули по клеенке.

— От головы, Слава, во-о-он там лежат, — Мирон ткнул в шкаф для посуды. 

— А это что такое тогда? Виагра?

— Помнишь, мы с тобой за конфетками весной ходили? Так вот это они, те самые конфетки. 

— Бля-я-я-я-я-я, — Слава почесал шею. — Хорошие хоть? До завтра отпустит?

— Ты как экстази переносишь?

— Не знаю. Я жрал, конечно, всякое. Но больше марочки, траву курил, бошечки, обезбол кое-какой. Я ДОБ всегда хотел попробовать, но глицинчик в нос пока занюхать не получилось. А экстази откуда у нас? Нет в Хабаровске клубной культуры, а тут и подавно. 

— Будет тебе клубная культура. Через пару минут узнаешь, — Мирон положил голову на скрещенные руки.

— Я домой пойду, наверное? 

— Под монастырь меня подвести хочешь?

— Тупанул, бывает. И что мне делать?

— Сидеть и ждать прихода, блядь. Слава, ты две штуки еще сожрал.

— Ну я же крупный. Мне даже антибиотиков больше дозу прописывают, так что две таблетки будет норм.

Мирон захохотал. Абсурдность ситуации превысила разумные пределы.

— Это уже от прихода так кроет? — поинтересовался Слава, раскачиваясь на табурете.

— От жизни меня так кроет, от жизни.

Карелин с силой качнулся, ножки табурета прочертили по линолеуму, не выдержали и хрустнули. Он полетел спиной на мойку, утягивая за собой клеенку, а за ней поехал и стол. Слава треснулся о край раковины затылком, впрочем, не слишком сильно, но сверху на него попадали лежавшие на сушилке ложки и вилки. Теперь расхохотался и он.

Мирон подошел к Славе и взял его за руку. Ладонь Карелина была вялой, пришлось схватить за запястье и тянуть вверх.

— Какой тарарам, — никак не хотел подниматься Слава.

— Вставай на ноги и пошли в комнату. Ты еще до ножей доберешься.

— И порежусь?

— Разобьешь. 

Слава встал на четвереньки, прополз метра два, потом все-таки соблаговолил подняться в полный рост. Мирон вытолкал его в зал. 

— Садись и ничего не трогай, я тебя прошу.

Слава сел на краешек тахты и сложил руки на коленях. Примерный мальчик. Мирон собирал разбросанные по комнате бумаги и запихивал их в один из шкафов, которые за прошедший год потихоньку заполнились книгами. Раздался звук оживающего ноутбука, который «спал» на тахте. Слава, видимо, пошевелил мышкой. Теперь на экране окно запрашивало пароль у пользователя MIF.

— Музычку поставьте какую-нибудь. А то в тишине сидеть скучно, — попросил Карелин.

Мирон сел на противоположную сторону тахты, притянул к себе ноут, постучал клавишами, заиграл какой-то британский хопчик.

— Отечественного ничего нет? — Слава подергивал головой в такт, похоже, ему нравилось.

— Предпочитаешь Аллу Борисовну?

— Непонятно, что поют.

Мирон вытянул ноги вперед и закрыл глаза. Накрывало мягко и приятно. Хорошие таблеточки были, правильные, без всякой сраной ненужной байды, от которой можно и отъехать. Тело ощущалось невесомым, килограммов на двадцать легче привычного веса. Пришло ощущение приятной прохлады. Стало вообще как-то хорошо и спокойно. Все проблемы исчезли где-то в закулисье подсознания. Экстази вообще делает из тебя немного Скарлетт О’Хару: «От вашей репутации и так остались одни лохмотья, так что один танец ничего не изменит». Вселенная вокруг испускала лучи мира, радости и добра. Мирон знал по собственному опыту, что за эту прекрасную иллюзию придется заплатить, и сутки спустя придет расплата, terrible tuesday — такий постнаркотический ПМС: грусть, тоска и апатия. Музыка приятно наполняла тело. Мир обрел гармонию и красоту.

— Ну вот, непонятно, что поют же! — расстроенно повторил Карелин. Он водил руками перед глазами.

— Зато ритм есть и качает.

— Качает, — Слава потерся затылком о валик тахты, потом чуть повернулся и попробовал потереться лбом. Из-за увеличенной дозы его пробирало явно сильнее Мирона, хотя была вероятность, что барыги вообще смешали всю партию таблеток с разными веществами, и эффект мог получиться вообще каким угодно. Привычные ощущения под эйфоретиками казались совсем другими. Мир был удивительно новый и интересный. Его хотелось попробовать, потрогать, лизнуть. Глаза бегали, пытаясь охватить, вобрать в себя все. 

— Вообще, слушать англоязычную музыку полезно, — Мирона в состоянии наркотических трипов тянуло всегда или беситься, или философствовать. Сейчас вроде бы настроение было ближе к лирическому.

— Я вот думаю, Мирон Янович, зачем нам этот английский? Вы вот зачем его учили? Чтобы в Оксфорд поступить?

— Как же вы меня достали со своим Оксфордом, кто бы знал. Я его на низший балл закончил. Понимаешь? Спасибо, что не выгнали. 

— Тогда английский вам зачем был?

Слава поджал одну ногу под себя и развернулся корпусом к собеседнику.

— Потому что как-то летним вечером мой отец позвал меня и сказал: «Мирон, пакуй вещички, в сентябре мы переезжаем. — Куда? — В Великобританию. И да, тебе бы английский подтянуть». Вот я и подтянул. 

— В Лондоне? 

— Школа моя была в Слау.

— В системе линейных алгебраических уравнений?

— Город такой небольшой. Там заводы, мигранты — красота, короче. А в Хабаровске дофига китайцев, наверное? — Мирон вспомнил, что Карелин оттуда. 

— Это в Китае дофига хабаровчан. Все за шмотьем ездят, перекупают, бизнес. Народ отдыхать там любит: курс-то к рублю хороший. В Фуюане — это городок рядом с границей — вообще все на русском. Рынок огромный, торговые центры. А еще некоторые стариков своих отправляют в Китай жить. Снимают им там квартирку, пенсии хватает на еду, многим нравится. 

— Офигеть. Я думал, что Китай во Вторую имперскую прется. 

— У нас в школах китайский преподают. Типа готовят будущую бизнес-элиту для работы с Китаем. Заводы, мол, там будем открывать, выводить вредные производства. На самом деле, все эти ботаники будут потом сидеть в нотариальном бюро доверенности переводить или в Москве на Красной площади китайским туристам про Ленина затирать.

— Да, английский в таких условиях, конечно, не нужен.

Слава водил руками по узорам на обоях.

— Я только сейчас понял, для чего мы учим эту байду. Это же реально такой мировой заговор. Все должны говорить на английском, чтобы все друг друга понимали, любили, кино общее смотрели, пили кока-колу и жрали гамбургер. Все на благо транснациональных корпораций. Только русские сопротивляются. Не учат английский, не хотят дяде Сэму карманы набивать, поэтому все переводим: и игры, и виндоуз паленый, и книги.

— У половины мира с английским не очень, — охладил его пыл Мирон. — Не только у второимперцев. Французы тоже на нем ни бум-бум, а от Франции до островов переплыть можно на лодочке.

— Мы на ло-о-о-о-о-дочке катались, — вдруг запел Карелин. — Блин, хопчик, конечно, круто, но вы что другое слушаете вообще? — развернул к себе ноутбук. — Все под паролем. Какая паранойя. Вы от кого так прячетесь? Может, вы шпион? Агент двенадцати разведок?

Мирон ввел пароль опять и открыл папку с музыкой.

— Выбирай.

Они оба склонились к экрану, почти сталкиваясь головами.

— Это что за хрень?

— Немецкие металлисты. В детстве слушал.

— Не, металлюги нас всегда пиздили, когда я в школе учился, и сиги отбирали. На хуй металлюг. 

— На хуй, так на хуй.

— Гра-грайм? Это что за покемон?

— Блин, как тебе сказать? Это, короче, гэридж и джанггл в новом обличье.

— Мирон Янович, не надо такие слова говорить. Беса вызвать можно. Батюшку потом звать придется.

— Регги под 138 ударов в минуту. Быстрый хопчик.

— А, ну так бы и сказали. Вы вообще как-то сложно любите все объяснять. Старайтесь проще, и люди к вам потянутся, — Карелин перетащил ноут к себе на колени.

— Зачем проще? Если вспомнить классиков, язык — дом бытия. Понимаешь, через поэта говорят музы. Это не он сам. Эта вселенная хочет облекаться именно в такую языковую форму. Мы размышляем, поэтизируем, и получается речь, — пустился в философские размышления Федоров, не совсем понимая, куда ведет его мысль и есть ли вообще у всего этого говорения какая-то цель. Но он казался себе невероятно умным в тот момент.

— О, вы тоже стихи Оху... Оксимирона скачали? — спросил вдруг Слава.

— Скачал? — Мирон захлопнул крышку ноута, придавив Карелину пальцы. Экран все еще горел. Слава скреб по клавиатуре, задевая ладони Мирона, которыми он обхватил ноутбук. 

— Вы чего? 

— Ты зачем полез в чужие папки?

— Я проводник открыл просто. Эта первой выскочила. 

Они немного поперетягивали ноутбук, не сильно, больше играючи, и как-то сползли на пол. Ноут все еще был зажат между ними.

— Ой, да забирайте вы свой компьютер, — Слава вдруг выдернул руки. 

— Прекрасно! — Мирон задвинул лэптоп под тахту.

Слава облизывал безымянный палец:

— У меня вообще кровь из-за вас, — пожаловался он, демонстрируя Мирону ранку на подушечке. 

— Не из-за меня, а из-за любопытства.

— Вкус странный. Вообще все странное. Не как под травой. Лучше гораздо. Мир такой вроде бы тот же, а другой. Пальцы другие, кровь на вкус другая, стена другая, волосы другие, — Слава поочередно поперебирал пальцами, показал на стену, взъерошил прическу. — Волосы вообще, блядь, охуенные, – он потянул чуть сильнее. — Попробуйте!

— Я постригся, — Мирон разочарованно скользнул пальцами по стриженому затылку. Как маленький приятный электрический разряд.

— Бля, у вас же своих нет, — Карелин запихал ладони себе в вихры. Его, судя по всему, крыло конкретно. Он пропускал отросшие, пушащиеся после мягкой озерной воды волосы сквозь пальцы. — Как будто живого медведя гладишь.

Слава закончил с прической, погрыз немного свои губы, потом чуть наклонился вперед к Мирону и ткнул ему указательным пальцем ровнехонько в середину лба.

— Какая у вас тут складка. Думаете больно много, — Карелин попытался растянуть кожу, но Мирон из вредности нахмурился еще сильнее. 

— Меня спасет только ботокс или волшебная пыльца фей.

Слава склонил голову к плечу, посмотрел, как скульптор на кусок мрамора, думая, что отсечь, а потом подался вперед совсем близко и лизнул Мирона прямо от кончика носа, через лоб и до макушки. 

— Вот у вас глаза выпучились, и складка исчезла. Нос на вкус костистый, лоб кожистый и голова уже такая колючая, как маленькая ёлка. Ну или когда телке на третий день после бритья куни делаешь. Такое же ощущение. Хотя нет, у девочек мягонько, а у вас тверденько.

— Охуеть тебя развезло, — рука Мирона вольготно разместилась на Славиной шее.

Слава снова наклонился вперед и лизнул, но теперь уже от подбородка по щеке, виску и вновь по ежику. Слюна высыхала на воздухе, кожу холодило. Мирон взял подол чужой футболки, задрал его. Ткань скаталась в валик по груди. Свободным краем вытер собственный нос, щеку и лоб. Слава в этот момент пытался лизнуть другую щеку, но был остановлен.

— А как же «кто ударит тебя в правую щеку твою, обрати к нему и другую»?

— Так ты бей, а не облизывай. 

Слава развел руки в стороны, как обезьянка с тарелками, шуточно готовился нанести удар. Хотя какая он обезьянка? Кинг Конг — молодые годы. Дикое природное явление. Мирон еще крепче накрутил черную ткань футболки так, что она начла трещать и грозила разлезться по швам. Слава этого не замечал, он обхватил лицо Мирона обеими ладонями и лизнул ровно по верхней губе, выдохнул и провел по контуру нижней. Замер. Долго смотрел. Глаза в глаза, зрачки в зрачки, нос к носу. Идеальное совпадение.

Мирон поудобнее обхватил под челюстью, надавил. Слава заупрямился. Мирон нажал сильнее, упираясь кончиками ногтей в уголки губ. Должно было быть больно. Когда-то он так же пытался заставить пса своей девушки открыть пасть, чтобы запихнуть в глупую псину таблетку. Сейчас он пропихивал в Славино горло свой язык. 

Слава принял его как лекарство. Отвечал, жрал чужие губы. От тактильных ощущений сносило крышу. Хотелось трогать, гладить, царапать, облизывать. Карелин запустил руки под футболку Мирону. 

«Ребра очень прикольно пересчитывать. Забавно толкаться мизинцем между ними, пытаясь зацепить кость. На груди волосы, интересно их трогать раскрытой ладонью. Они щекочут центр. Можно упереться двумя пальцами в ямку у ключиц. Вылезти обеими ладонями через воротник к горлу кракеном, огладить руками шею, царапнуть кадык. Все, теперь ты как в наручниках, зато пальцами можно обхватить лицо Мирона и опять его поцеловать. Хуе-мое, почему так хорошо? От травы так не крыло никогда. От нее тупняк и расслабон, а тут тебе под кожу пустили светящихся рыбок, и они шныряют, разнося свет. И хочется, сука, нежности. Не траха какого, член вообще на все это как-то вяло реагирует, а именно чтобы тебя трогали, гладили, кусали. Самому хочется трогать, гладить, кусать».

Слава упал на спину, утягивая за собой в глубину, ближе к полу. Мирон все-таки вывернулся из футболки, сел Карелину на бедра и оценивающим взглядом окинул тело под ним. Слава попытался накрыть ладонями соски. Получил тычок в солнечное сплетение и полез опять. Его заставили вытянуть руки вдоль тела, как солдатик, ладони придавили коленями. Больно. Мирон прищурился. Давление исчезло. Ладони мягко огладили и отпустили. Слава закинул руки над головой, типа смотрю, но не трогаю. Бока покрылись бисеринками пота, со лба текло. Мирон поцеловал его. Поцелуй получился омерзительно-прекрасным: мокрым, зубы столкнулись, пропахав борозду по слизистой, отростки языка пытались ощупать друг друга. Встреча в верхах. Дышать все-таки было надо. Разлепились.

Мирон аккуратно, нежно вытер большим пальцем слюну у Славы на подбородке. Карелин поймал мизинец губами, лизнул складку между пальцами, взял ладонь и водрузил себе на глаза. Мирон поцеловал снова. Можно есть в темноте, а можно целоваться. Дыхания не хватало. Лбом Мирон прижался к тыльной стороне руки. Слава чувствовал, как грудь ходит ходуном — не его грудь, хотя и его тоже. Он выскользнул из-под ладони, поднялся вверх, цепляясь за плечи, и ухватился зубами за мочку уха. Аккуратно потянул. Они, как лошадка-качалка, качались из стороны в сторону. Слава подхватил вальсовым движением Мирона под спину и уложил на пол. 

Мирон коленями сжал Славину талию, пока ему тыкались губами за ухо, вели носом по шее, чуть придавили кадык, проверили, как он движется под кожей. Слава прочертил линию по груди, сползая все ниже и ниже, пока не уперся лбом ровнехонько под пупок. Дышал он хрипло, заполошно, и это не от страсти, а от таблеточной химии. Карелин напоминал медузу: бескостный и безвольный.

— Пить хочется, — прошептал он и облизал губы, язык коснулся дорожки волос, уходящей за пояс.

Мирона как током прошибло.

— Давай я принесу, — он попытался подняться, но Славе нравилось бодаться с его животом. Все-таки его удалось отлепить от себя и привалить к тахте. Мирона потихоньку начинало отпускать. А вот Славу все еще штырило. Он стал очень вялым, но болтливым. 

Минералка на столе нагрелась, и ее даже трогать было противно. Бутылка казалась липкой, пришлось доставать новую. По дороге натянул рубашку, сушившуюся в ванной. Влажный хлопок довольно неприятно чувствовался на теле, в котором обострен каждый нерв. Но надо было одеться. Это единственная здравая мысль, которая нашлась на тот момент в голове. 

Слава пил жадно, поперхиваясь, он был весь в поту. Мирон помог снять футболку, вытер ей лицо, спину, руки. Карелин был похож на больного в горячке. Снова включили музыку на компьютере. В этот раз это оказался БГ. Что-то из совсем старого.

— Говорили, что нет русской музыки? Или я так английский нашпрехался понимать? — Карелин вытянулся вдоль тахты, закинул на нее ноги, но сам остался на полу. Мирон сел рядом. Слава довольно быстро переполз и устроил голову на его коленях. — Как же мне хорошо, — страдальчески сказал он. Мирон подул ему на лоб.   
Слава водил по клеточкам на шортах пальцем, дышал он уже ровнее.

Так они и просидели: музыка, сумрак летнего дома, солнце все-таки прорывалось через края одеял яркими стрелами. Кажется, что они даже о чем-то разговаривали. В основном о всякой ерунде. Иногда Слава целомудренно трогал губы Мирона. Тому нравилось, но он отплевывался. Пальцы мешали говорить.

Наконец Слава снова обрел свои кости, а на них мышцы. Это позволило ему принять вертикальное положение. Мирон вытащил из-под тахты Славину футболку, отряхнул от пыли и с извиняющимся видом отдал владельцу. Карелин с полминуты соображал, как вернуть на себя предмет одежды, но справился сам.

— Я пойду, — сказал он немного сипло. Это от холодной воды и двухчасового пиздежа.

— Дорогу найдешь?

— Да, все норм. Это же не ЛСД, руки из люков не полезут. Главное — не полезть обниматься с березками. Приятно, наверное, будет.

— С березками не надо, — ответил Мирон серьезно и пригладил Славины вихры, стараясь придать им менее безумный вид. — С ментами тоже не надо.

— Можно мне еще воды?

— Бери на кухне.

Слава выпил теплую минералку, поставил бутылку на стол прямо посередине собственного сочинения.

— Я тогда листочки потом заберу? 

— Потом заберешь, — спокойно ответил Мирон. — Я двадцать восьмого вечером возвращаюсь. Тридцатого педсовет.

— Я в обед двадцать девятого зайду. Буду готовиться. Английский, неправильные глаголы, все дела. 

— Готовься.

В прихожей Карелин долго пытался завязать кроссовки, Мирон щелкнул выключателем. Слава зажмурился:

— Блин, как стамеской в голову.

Федоров задушил в зародыше желание завязать ему шнурки и поскорее выпроводить. Мысли о незаполненных отчетах вновь начали его терзать.

— Я пошел. Хорошего вам отпуска.

— Тебе тоже хороших каникул.

Мирон захлопнул обитую дерматином дверь, быстро повернул ключ, накинул цепочку и привалился спиной к вешалке. Мысли уже почти прояснились. Нужно заполнить документы, отнести их в школу, отдать охраннику, собрать вещи и на попутке уехать в Питер. Утра дожидаться не нужно. Мало ли кто может прийти утром.

На кухне Мирон выкинул на треть полный зеленый блистер в ведро. Поднял табуретку, поправил клеенку — спокойная, монотонная деятельность помогала не думать о случившемся. Мирон достал отчеты, аккуратно заполнил одну строчку за другой. Положил ручку. Собрал все в стопку. На часах было девять вечера. Охранник еще не должен был закрыть ворота. 

В школе на всем первом этаже окна были открыты нараспашку. По коридору гулял ветер. Охранник встретил Мирона дружелюбно, он явно скучал один. Сторож должен был прийти к десяти. Отчеты были приняты с благоговением:

— Я Белле Андреевне на стол положу, — охранник загремел ключами. — Документы все-таки.

— Можете у себя оставить. Завтра утром передадите Фирзовой и Рябининой. 

— Вот как придут, так я кабинет директора открою, документы оттуда возьму и им отдам. А так им положено у директора лежать. Погодь, я сейчас.

Охранник зашаркал по коридору в сторону директорского кабинета. Из его каморки доносился звук портативного телевизора. Шел футбол. «Челси» против «Манчестер юнайтед». 

Мирон стоял перед длинной вереницей зеркал напротив раздевалок. Светло-голубая рубашка — наследие офисной жизни — была застегнута кое-как, капилляры в глазах полопались, губы потрескались. Хотя никто ему и слова не скажет: жара, все выглядят плохо. Он тут сам себе строгий судья. И не во внешнем виде дело. Мирон рассматривал свое отражение. Поправил рубашку, застегнулся под горло, потом верхние пуговицы все-таки расстегнул. «Самобичевание к самоповреждениям не ведет» — вспомнился любимый афоризм учительницы математики из его питерской школы. 

«Гребаный Макаренко, Песталоцци из средней полосы империи. Надо себя премировать за смелость и выдержанность. Молодец. Учитель года. Настоящий педагог. Угостил великовозрастную деточку конфеткой, но хватило сил не выебать, разложив на тахте. Тлетворное влияние Запада, плохое воспитание, незакрытый гештальт, половая невоздержанность? Что назвать причиной? — костерил себя Мирон. — Все начинается с семьи, кажется?»

***

Где бы они ни жили, к отцу всегда приезжали гости, обычно в период каких-нибудь симпозиумов и конференций. Портрет их был до боли одинаков: русский еврей, получивший образование в хорошем техническом вузе СССР, эмиграция, аспирантура за рубежом, профессорское место в каком-нибудь западном университете. Психологически они были как под копирку: уверенные в своем интеллектуальном превосходстве грубоватые ученые, придерживающиеся довольно странной философии. Больше повезло в жизни тем, кто успел жениться до отъезда. Тихие жены заботились о детях и любимых мужьях, пока те ковали науку. О личной жизни думать не приходилось. Не было нужды вникать в весь этот западный гендер-шмендер. Хуже приходилось тем, кто уезжал в далекие дали один. В этих людях цинизм просто клокотал. Они заводили романы со своими ассистентками, обещая место постоянного преподавателя после докторантуры. Девушки сосали и пахали на протяжении пяти лет. Потом место, естественно, не находилось, и они отбывали в поисках лучшей доли куда-нибудь в Китай работать «за плошку риса в китайском университете». На их место приходили другие. Высшим пилотажем считалось, когда у тебя было две-три таких одновременно. Еби все, что движется, главное, не жертвуй ничем ради хрени, которую называют любовью. Любви нет — это обман, придуманный капиталистами, чтобы продавать шоколад на день святого Валентина. Жертв достойна только наука. Иногда Мирону казалось, что его благополучие принесли ей в жертву. Впрочем, мысли он эти старался гнать от себя. Они же ехали за лучшей жизнью для всей семьи. Ведь так?

Как-то за столом, подвыпив, отец и двое его приятелей вспоминали общих знакомых. Мирона приглашали иногда послушать «умных людей», папа до последнего надеялся, что из него выйдет физик или математик, а не гуманитарий. Так вот вспомнили какого-то общего коллегу. Специалиста по плазме твердого тела.

— Он же в Бостоне сейчас? — уточнил отец.

— В Калифорнийском. Перевелся после скандала, — сказал один из гостей, математик из Мюнхена. 

— С аспирантками надо было меньше спать, — ответил физик из Тель-Авива.

— Если бы с аспирантками, — математик поиграл бровями многозначительно. — С аспирантом.

— Ну если ты шпилишь, а не тебя, то с энергетической точки зрения, наверное, все равно с кем спать. Греки на этом целую культуру построили. Баб к ногтю прижали и сами философствовать начали. Кстати, великую цивилизацию создали, — почесал бороду физик. — Хотя нынешние пидоры мозг похлеще баб ебут.

— Моя вот мне не ебет, — похвастался математик.

— Ну ты себе из Тайланда выписал жену и рад, — сказал отец. — Потом она родственников своих притащит, и устроят они тебе веселую жизнь.

— Я ее обратно сдам и новую выпишу по каталогу. Система работает. Сбоев не дает.

— Пришлют тебе транса какого-нибудь подержанного.

И дальше все в том же духе и примерно об одном и том же: сплетни и выяснение, у кого индекс цитируемости выше. 

Мирону нравились девушки. Ну очевидно же, что они классные: у них вишневые губы, мягкие груди, и они вкусно пахнут. Это простая биология, в конце концов: самец и самка, болтик в гаечку. Не сказать чтобы Мирона в подростковом возрасте девушки не часто одаривали своим вниманием, хотя скажите, кого они одаривали. Скобки на зубах и «Властелин колец» под мышкой не сделают тебя самым популярным мальчиком в классе. Но потом жизнь как-то более или менее наладилась. Первая подружка, первый поцелуй, первый довольно неловкий секс. Дело пошло. Оказалось, девушкам нравятся и умные парни. Мирон понял, что главное его достоинство не мускулы, которых особенно не было, а умение красиво ездить по ушам, быть милым и интересным. Потом оказалось, что его милость очень даже котируется: он нравился семьям девушек, с которыми встречался. Интеллигентный парень, который не полезет к их доченькам под юбку на первом свидании. Впрочем, внешность бывает обманчива, да и желание девушки залезть в чужие брюки тоже не надо сбрасывать со счетов.

В жизни каждого взрослого человека бывает определенный набор таких моментов, которые потом, много лет спустя, кто–то называет в кресле у психоаналитика «первым своим гомосексуальным опытом», а кто-то ржет, собравшись с настоящими пацанами в бане и вспоминая молодые годы под водочку и «Сектор Газа». Мирон мог припомнить не меньше и не больше других: членами мерились в подростковой раздевалке, дрочили в лагере для прикола на скорость, один раз засосался с парнем во время угарной пьянки в старших классах. Все. Мужики в стрингах не являлись ему во снах, гей-порно вызывало смех, он не пялился часами на точеный профиль однокурсника. А вот поди ж ты, случилось и с ним. Это был тот неприятный год, когда он поступил, уехал из дома и вылетел из Оксфорда. Официальная причина — биполярное расстройство. А неофициальная? Стеночка, тяжелая жизнь, невозможность прижиться в обществе снобов? Хрен знает. Возвращение в родительскую квартиру было болезненным ударом по самолюбию. Сколько таких ударов было до и сколько будет после? Полежав недельку под таблеточками носом в обои, Мирон выкинул все и начал как-то жить: пытался найти работу, гулял, ходил по каким-то впискам и вечеринкам. Делал все, чтобы не приходить домой, где на него, как казалось тогда, молчаливым укором смотрят родители. Бывало так, что шел на подработку, потом вечеринка, вписка, другая вписка, просыпался и ехал из чужой квартиры на работу. Алкоголь и легкие наркотики были элементом программы нехитрых развлечений. Впрочем, Мирон старался не злоупотреблять: никаких опиоидов и прочей страшной фигни. Он почитывал кое-какую литературку, а круче литературки были примеры двух одноклассников, которые уже получили свои «шесть футов под».

Так и жил. Как-то на одной из вписок он, уже хорошо принявший, плюхнулся на диван к незнакомому парню. Они разговорились. Парень был приезжим, откуда-то с территории бывшей Югославии. Мирон за давностью лет забыл, как его звали, поэтому про себя именовал его Милорадом в честь известного писателя Павича. Шот за шотом, слово за слово, народ потихоньку расползался. Они остались в комнате одни. Тут-то Мирона повалили на диван и принялись целовать. Целовали довольно-таки приятно, но дело было в том, кто его целовал. Три минуты таких поцелуев и его выебут. Он затрепыхался, задергался, замахал руками, пару раз попал в челюсть, заехал в солнечное сплетение. Его оставили в покое. Он сел, пытаясь отдышаться. Его несостоявшийся насильник, хотя в этом случае правильнее было бы назвать его любовником, обиженно тер челюсть:

— Мог бы и словами сказать, Мир, я думал, тебе понравится.

— Что понравится? — Мирон вцепился обеими руками в рубашку Милорада. — Ебля в жопу?! Нет уж, чувак! — он так резко приблизил лицо, что заехал лбом по лбу. Охнул, отодвинулся.

— Вот ты, оказывается, какой, — Милорад облизнулся и положил Мирону руку на ремень. — Знаешь, я буду не против, если меня выебешь ты. Ты злой. Мне нравится, когда пожестче. 

Мирон взвился, и началась настоящая драка. Ну как настоящая? Они немного покатались по полу, награждая друг друга пьяными тычками. Пока Мирон не обнаружил, что сидит верхом на длинном Милораде и, вцепившись ему в волосы, шепчет какую-то нецензурщину на смеси русского и немецкого. Самое главное, что у него стояло хорошо и крепко, хоть сейчас в рекламу «Виагры». У Милорада закатились глаза, судя по всему, он был в восторге. Короче говоря, они поебались. Вернее, Мирон его выебал. Хорошо, что на вписке повсюду валялись презики, а вот смазки не было, так что пришлось попотеть.

Утром, мучаясь похмельем и предаваясь саморефлексии, Мирон смог себе признаться, что ему понравилось. Не в том смысле, что он стал теперь по мальчикам, а понравился сам процесс. Нравилось верховодить кем-то большим и сильным, нравился адреналин по венам, смесь страха и возбуждения. Когда-то в средней школе он мечтал хорошенько навалять по морде своим одноклассникам, но валяли обычно ему. Мирон мог только подняться, сжать зубы и идти дальше. Воспоминания о школе почему-то всплыли во время секса, наложились на алкогольное опьянение, и как-то все сошлось в одно. Он дергал Милорада за волосы, кусал за плечи и драл так, как никогда бы не решился оттрахать ни одну девушку, он же не зверь ебаться на сухую. То, что обошлось без серьезных травм для обоих – это чудо. Короче говоря, Мирон Янович посмотрел той ночью в глаза собственной темной стороне. Вот такая вот хуйня. Потом было подобное еще пару раз. Не с тем парнем, Милорада он больше не встречал, а с другими. Высокие, светловолосые, довольно языкастые, похожие на тех, кто задирал его в школе. Удивительно, что они отдавались ему безропотно, подчинялись, как сучечки. Довольно крипотная штука, кстати, получалась. Ему плевать было на то, что ему говорили эти лощенные дрыщи, он хотел ткнуть их лицом в подушку и выебать. Психотерапия годы спустя. Психодрама, закрытие гештальта. В привычку такой секс у Мирона не вошел. Мирон сам себе не нравился в этом взвинченном и напряженном состоянии, ну и понятное дело, что такие вещи должны были кончиться когда-нибудь плохо: СПИД, изнасилование, публичный скандал и много других неприятных вариантов. Например, вывоз в лес в мешке по частям. Мирон потом узнал, что Милорад был сыном какого-то балканского мафиози по прозвищу Психопат. Короче говоря, вернуться на тропу стопроцентного гетеросексуализма было легко. Мирон со своими девочками груб не был, ну если только просили. Но это так, ролевые игры. Сам мог позволить на себя и ошейник надеть, ну и отшлепать мог, но без крови и жести. В постели стыду не место, когда все добровольно и всем на радость. Но вот как это отозвалось много лет спустя. 

Мирон успокаивал себя тем, что, во-первых, начал не он, во-вторых, в дело были вовлечены хрен знает какие таблетки, а в-третьих, этот инцидент, скорее всего, подведет черту под частными уроками английского с Карелиным. Он проспится, ужаснется, возможно, придет бить морду учителю-педику, никого не застанет дома, за месяц остынет и пойдет кланяться в ножки Оксане. Мирон был сам готов ее просить о том, чтобы она учила Славу. Потому что их совместные уроки стали сползать в какую-то не ту плоскость. Карелин, видимо, решил, что они с Мироном Яновичем друзья или по крайней мере кореша. Этого еще не хватало.

***

Месяц отпуска пролетел после тоскливого прозябания в Усть-Рыбинске как целая жизнь. Дима, Кёниг, выступление, больше похожее на пьяную вечеринку, поездка к Балтике, троллинг Бабангиды, который зассал прийти посмотреть в лицо своим оппонентам, Москва, новые знакомства, общение с прекрасными девами. Мирон еще раз убедился, что он совершенно точно по девушкам. По крайней мере, он реагировал на них однозначно положительно, как и они на него. 

Дима рисовал перед Мироном невероятные перспективы их творческого союза. Нужно было лишь написать совместную книжку, напечатать ее (лучше в Берлине), пихнуть пару хороших рецензий — и успех в кармане. Во Второй имперской федерации с культурой было не то чтобы очень хорошо. В телевизоре царили одиозные журналисты и надоевшие всем нафталиновые звезды эстрады, читательский интерес удовлетворяли низкопробные детективы или переводы иностранных бестселлеров. Молодежи предлагалось скакать под поп-музыку и радоваться жизни. А молодежь хотела слышать голос себе подобных, кричащий вместе с ними об их проблемах, мечтах и чаяниях. Пока в поэзии царила полууголовная эстетика и эстетика золотых бентли. Про свою тяжелую жизнь рассказывали богатые мажоры. Поэтому тексты Мирона так удивительно срезонировали в интернете. Конечно, успех их был почти случаен и серьезной материальной прибыли не принес. Но стихи некоего «Оксимирона» можно было найти в любом подростковом паблике.

Дима улетел обратно в свой Берлин. У Мирона оставалось несколько свободных дней в Питере. Можно было днем бродить по городу, а вечерами тюленить в бабушкиной квартире: все-таки нужно было отвыкать от балтийского образа жизни, на носу новый учебный год. Родители позвонили утром. Мама говорила взволнованным голосом, перекрикивая шум аэропорта:

— Мирон, мы к тебе с папой прилетим на четыре дня. В городе большой симпозиум. Папу позвали. 

— А как же документы на гражданство?

— Четыре дня погоды не сделают, ну подождем решения на неделю дольше. Ничего, зато увидимся.

Мирон попытался отдраить квартиру, потом плюнул на это бесполезное занятие и уехал встречать родителей в аэропорт. Мама плакала, обнимая его. Отец поджимал губы и говорил, что если бы не симпозиум, то они бы, конечно, не рискнули прилететь, но тут будут все научные светила и... Потом замолчал и тоже крепко обнял Мирона. Вместе они провели эти несколько дней. Встреча получилась теплой, но неловкой и скомканной. Они старались не касаться болезненных тем: развод, Усть-Рыбинск, Великобритания, друзья по Оксфорду и т.д., и т.п. Поэтому больше молчали и виновато улыбались. 

— Я пишу стихи, — сказал Мирон после робкого вопроса мамы, как он проводит свободное время. 

— Это очень хорошо. Творчество помогает справиться со стрессом и разгрузить, — закивала она.

— Наверное, это здорово, — вынес вердикт Федоров-старший, — но я твоих стихов не понимаю. Это очень далеко от того, что я знаю, умею и люблю. Это хоть нравится кому-то? 

Мирон хмыкнул, вспоминая перепосты во Вконтакте, но папа прибавил довесок: 

— Этот поток депрессии нравится хоть кому-то приличному? Не школьникам? Ты лучше бы попробовал себя в прозе. Напиши что-нибудь на английском. Могут напечатать. 

Мирон нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Увы, в эстетических предпочтениях они не совпадали. Отец, почувствовавший повисший социальный холод, решил смягчить обстановку:

— Ты не читал Идова? «Кофемолка» — отличная история. Ты бы мог написать что-то такое про свою жизнь в Лондоне или Берлине. 

— Для меня это сейчас как другая планета.

— Ну напиши про свой Верхнелужск, что-нибудь в довлатовском духе. Ты же учитель. Явно должны быть типажи.

— Усть-Рыбинск, — поправил Мирон. — Типажи, конечно, есть, но писать про них не хочется. 

— Такие мерзкие? Пьянство, деградация и подростковые беременности?

— Они нормальные, — вдруг вступился Мирон за своих учеников. — Обыкновенные дети. О чем мне писать? Как я их учу, в чем разница между предлогами on и in? Про скучные педсоветы? В них нет ничего веселого. Обыкновенная унылая бюрократия. Никаких обсуждений типа в каком роде к нам обращаться к Саше, раз Саша — агендер, и нужен ли ему отдельный туалет?

— Девчонки к тебе не подкатывают из старшеклассниц? — спросил отец, пытаясь выйти на какую-то нейтральную тему для разговора.

— Я им кажусь слишком старым. 

— Ну-ну. Смотри, притащится за тобой в Лондон с брюхом какая-нибудь доярка или упаковщица с фабрики. Ты думай головой там. Твой Мухосранск — это не навсегда. Досадная оплошность. Гримаса имперского произвола. Не позволяй себе жизнь испортить окончательно. Думай, чем займешься через два года. Если своим «творчеством», — Ян Федоров выдохнул громко через нос, — то хоть рынок изучи, посмотри, что сейчас печатают. На чем можно заработать. Журнал, может, какой начнешь издавать про поэзию? Короче, не просри свою жизнь.

— Уж постараюсь.

***

На педсовет Мирон опоздал на час: провожал родителей в аэропорт, а потом трясся по пробкам, которых в преддверии первого сентября было немало. Впрочем, никто и не заметил его опоздания. Коллеги, загоревшие и посвежевшие, разодетые по случаю, обсуждали, кто где отдыхал, и делились новостями. Еще полчаса сплетен и Белла Андреевна вплыла в актовый зал величественным белым теплоходом. Повестка была обычная: новый учебный год — к новым вершинам. Спланировали линейку, поговорили о новых возможных распоряжениях министерства и перешли к самой кровавой части представления — дележу нагрузки. Мирон надеялся получить свои «старые» классы и классное руководство в нагрузку, ну, может быть, какой-нибудь кружок на него навесят, но это неизбежность. Каково же было его удивление, когда половину его классов, особенно девятые и одиннадцатые, вознамерилась забрать Оксана. Он сначала не понял, что происходит. А потом дошло, конечно: на Имперском экзамене классы Мирона показали пусть не блестящие, но хорошие, крепкие результаты. А в классах Оксаны высокий балл получили те, кто оплачивал ее частные уроки, зато было много неудов. Премию же выплачивали по среднему баллу. И тут Мирона взяла такая досада. Все хотят на его горбу въехать в рай. Он отхлебнул чай из своей кружки — да, у него теперь была здесь своя кружка — и сказал спокойным тоном:

— Хорошо, Оксана Викторовна, хоть я и не вижу необходимости в такой рокировке, но давайте махнемся всеми классами. Вы забираете у меня второй курс колледжа. Мне надоело к ним таскаться по утрам к первой паре. Я лучше первоклашкам про алфавит расскажу.

Первоклассники были золотой жилой для Оксаны: во-первых, работать с ними по-серьезному еще было не надо, так, песенки пой, а во-вторых, родители часто нанимали репетитора по английскому для своих чад (а кто для этого подходит, как не родная школьная учительница?). Оксана сколачивала целые группы учеников из начальных классов и рубила на них неплохую капусту.

Белла Андреевна следила за их битвой, но не вмешивалась, как римский император: ждала победителя, чтобы не вызвать возмущение у «простого народа».

— Мирон Янович, боюсь, вы не сможете работать с такими маленькими детьми. У вас нет опыта. 

— Ничего, я быстро освоюсь. Про вас же в колледже часто спрашивают. Скучают детки.

Оксана скривилась:

— Зачем этим птушникам английский?

— Положено по уставу, — ответил Мирон. 

Внезапно Тиньковский, услышавший слово «устав», закивал, поддерживая.

— Боже мой, только не говорите, что они ходят на ваши пары и что-то делают? Я не намерена сидеть в пустом кабинете, пока эти где-то гуляют, а потом рисовать им тройки в полугодии, как вы.

— Оксана Викторовна, вы обвиняете меня в подлоге? — спросил Мирон, шипя, как удав Каа. — У меня практически стопроцентная посещаемость и строгая дисциплина. А у вас как-то иначе было?

— Скажете еще, что они что-то делают? — Оксана разозлилась не на шутку, и это должно было ее погубить.

— Не что-то, а что положено по программе. Доклады, выступления, проектная работа.

Теперь завучи закивали, как болванчики. Словосочетание «проектная работа» было модным и полезным. Его положено было использовать во всевозможных вариантах.

— И эти дурочки с маникюром что-то вам там на английском говорят? 

— Не знаю, о ком вы. Девушки почти все отличницы. Впрочем, возможно, я гендерно пристрастен, и с маникюром ходят и юноши.

— И Карелин проекты делает? 

У Мирона на руках вдруг волосы встали дыбом, но об их «особенных» отношениях со Славой просто никто не мог знать. Карелин тут просто кто-то вроде жупела, которым всех пугают. 

— А что с ним не так? — похлопал глазами Мирон. — Ему, конечно, тяжело: у него первый язык немецкий, но он старается. 

— Он же английский собрался сдавать в мае. Хочет уходить из колледжа, — сказала завуч.

— Ой, хоть бы сдал. Избавились бы от его идиотских шуточек, — сказала Белла Андреевна. 

— Я не возьму на себя ответственность за его экзамены. Он отшибленный, — ответила Оксана. 

— Это неэтично, Оксана Викторовна. Он же все-таки ваш ученик. Как можно так говорить? Тогда меняться классами мы не будем, — отрезал Мирон. 

Белла Андреевна отвлеклась от листов с расписанием и постановила:

— Зачем эти перетасовки, пусть все идет, как идет.

В этой битве победил Мирон, но он прекрасно понимал, что война в целом им будет проиграна.

В мужском туалете Верочка привычно делилась сплетнями по телефону, прохаживаясь вдоль писсуаров. Новостей было так много, что Мирона она не заметила или решила не замечать. Он подождал секунд двадцать, ожидая, что болтливая секретарша удалится. Но не получив реакции, просто пошел в кабинку. Школа строилась по новым стандартам, так что двери в туалетах были. Не было только замков.

Вода была холодная, зато не поскупились на мыло и даже сушилки включили в честь начала года.   
Мирон сушил руки, когда Вера, перекрикивая шум, оторвалась от трубки и крикнула:

— Мирон Янович, а вы уже переехали из деревяшек?

— Нет еще. 

— Так их сегодня же сносят. Вы не знали?

Мирон, месяц и один день отсутствовавший в Усть-Рыбинске, еще не заходил домой, поэтому не знал, что их бараки наконец-то расселили. Видимо, в тот день, когда он уехал, и повесили объявления, в которых говорилось, что нужно зайти за ордерами на квартиру и ключами в поселковую администрацию. 

— Ваши документы и ключи у Тиньковского. Он, кажется, еще не ушел, — сказала Верочка, оттесняя Мирона от зеркала, намереваясь подкрасить губы. Телефон она зажала плечом и беседу так и не прервала. 

Мирон, выматерившись про себя, бросился в кабинет Тиньковского. Правильно это было бы назвать «каморкой, что за актовым залом», но завхоз числил ее кабинетом. Каждого посетителя встречали огромный стол, обитый зеленым проеденным молью сукном, облупившийся сейф и три шкафа с папками. На стене были карта мира с булавками и портрет Волкова в обнимку с главой Федеральной имперской службой безопасности. Компьютер «во избежание» был накрыт одеялом из фольгизола. Просто кабинет директора ЦРУ, а не школьного завхоза.

Тиньковский любовно переставлял папочки:

— А, Мирон Янович, явились все-таки. Рад-рад, а то я уже думал составлять служебную записку. Штраф вам будет за мебель большой, конечно. Но ничего, через пару лет расплатитесь. Диван, тахта, два стола, кухонный гарнитур. У меня все записано.

— Я вывезу. Завтра утром.

— Какое там. Сегодня сносить будут. Часа через два-три подгонят бульдозер и привет.

Мирон чертыхнулся.

— Нехорошо ругаться, — Тиньковский указал на портрет президента Волкова. — Не положено.

— Хорошо, я вывезу вещи сегодня. Давайте ключ и назовите адрес.

Тиньковский издевательски медленно открыл верхний ящик стола и вытянул целую стопку листов.

— Я пойду с вами. Мне нужно сверить инвентарные номера. 

Федоров не стал спорить, а подхватил свой чемодан и пошел в сторону деревяшек.

Удивительно, он жил в Усть-Рыбинске всего год, но оказалось, что вещами он зарос уже порядочно, хотя никогда не замечал в себе страсть к накопительству и умел обходиться самым необходимым. Книги, черновики, проверенные контрольные, посуду, зимнюю одежду — все это требовалось куда-то сложить. Он по дороге сообразил заскочить в «Десяточку» и попросить у скучающего охранника несколько коробок из-под бананов. Тот оставил их ему у черного выхода, где Мирон едва отбил их от посягательств какого-то дядечки-пенсионера. Тиньковский смотрел на все это с интересом, но помощь не предлагал. В квартиру он зашел сразу же, не спрашивая разрешения. Мирон решил, что будет ругаться потом, а сейчас время заняться вещами. За окном рабочие уже ставили два кузова для вывоза мусора. Книжки, одежда, мелочи — все полетело в коробки. Стулья, стол, подушки от тахты — все это можно было закинуть в любую легковушку и перевезти за пару ходок, но вот что сделать с крупногабаритной мебелью? Тиньковский педантично лазил под днища и вычерчивал что-то в своей книжечке. 

— В Усть-Рыбинске есть грузчики? — спросил Мирон.

— Есть, но, боюсь, сегодня вам уже не найти никого. Суббота. Последние выходные перед началом нового учебного года. Все в Питер поехали за вещами. 

— Справлюсь своими силами, — сказал Мирон и побежал по скрипящей лестнице.

Тиньковский не отставал. Своим поведением он напоминал занудную NPCишку из квестовой компьютерной игры, которая слоняется за главным героем по уровню и говорит приблизительно один и тот же набор фраз.

— Юрий Олегович, а вам не надо к Первому сентября готовиться? Китель гладить или пряжку на ремне полировать? — попытался слить его Федоров.

— Я хочу знать, что случится с вверенными мне вещами, Мирон Янович. Люди любят оправдывать свое разгильдяйство.

Мирон прошелся мимо магазинов, где обычно крутились колдыри, но ни одного там не было. Что же за невезуха. Вышел на площадь, куда прибывали автобусы. И о чудо, там под покрытыми серой пылью липами (привет от цементного завода по соседству) стояла грузовая газель с кемеровскими номерами. Из-под нее торчали две пары мужских ног и две пустых бутылки кефира. Мирон рванул к машине.

— Уважаемые, — начал он, используя классику местного обращения. Товарищами тут уже никого не называли, а над господами смеялись. — Уважаемые, а это ваша газель?

Длинная пара ног зашевелилась, и наружу выполз молодой, но уже довольно бородатый мужик. 

— Наша.

— Мне вещи срочно перевезти нужно. Тут по городу. Но срочно. И грузчики нужны.

— Много вещей?

— Мебель в основном, но есть и коробки с книгами.

— Лех, поможем? 

Из-под газели вылез Леха. Он был светловолос, поменьше ростом, но довольно крепкий. Было видно, что физической работы парни не гнушаются, но и на простых работяг похожи не были. 

— Миш, да что же не помочь, если в цене сойдемся. 

— Три тысячи, но если что, я в понедельник смогу на карточку кинуть. Мне как раз аванс придет. Реально, ребят, очень нужно.

— Да мы тут еще в понедельник будем. Зайдем сами за деньгами, если что. Но трешки хватит.

Первую порцию вещей загрузили лихо. Мелочь всякую: коробки с вещами, стол, полки, табуретки и колченогую вешалку. Газелька поплутала по соседним переулкам и вылетела к Новой стройке. Машину трясло. Дорога была засыпана щебенкой и ждала асфальтового катка. Ждала она его с прошлого мая, да так и не дождалась. Тиньковский полез в газель с остальными, но в погрузке участия не принимал, а больше мешал и лез под руку с советами. Алексей с Михаилом смотрели на него неодобрительно, но то ли из уважения к Мирону, то ли из-за нежелания ссориться посреди работы молчали.

Пока вытаскивали вещи из авто, Мирон поднялся в квартиру, чтобы открыть дверь и посмотреть, что ему досталось. Двушка. Свежие, безликие, «социальные» обои, такая же сантехника, довольно большая кухня, крошечная прихожая, балкона не было. Из окна вид на весь Усть-Рыбинск. Мелкие домишки, за которыми горбились цеха заводов, где-то вдалеке чернел лес. Зимой будет красивый белый холст за окном, прям Брейгель. А вот осенью захочется скинуться. 

Мирон вернулся на лифте вниз, ребята натолкали в кабину коробок. 

— Езжайте наверх, мы на втором лифте приедем с остатками. 

Мирон согласился. Работать надо было быстро. Бульдозер должен был приехать в ближайшие час-два. Лифт вздрогнул и поплыл. Внезапно кабина завизжала, заскрипела, свет замигал и потух. Лифт остановился. Мирон потыкал во все кнопки. Никакой реакции. Фигово. Попытался разжать двери, но они, похоже, были противовандальные, и ничего не вышло. Пришлось орать. Обнаружили его быстро.

— Свет, похоже, выключился, — проорал Михаил. 

— Включат, наверное, скоро, — подбодрил Леха. — Мы пока оставшиеся вещи перевезем. 

— Вам третий грузчик нужен будет. Шкафы тяжелые. 

— Думаете, ваш хрен с горы не поможет? 

«Хрен с горы» — это про Тиньковского.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Ладно, по ходу разберемся, — утешили Мирона и парни ушли. Мирон уселся на коробки с книгами и стал ждать. Время тянулось нескончаемо медленно. Достал мобильник, полистал переписку. Сеть тут не ловила. Постучал по кабине, еще раз потыкал по кнопкам, больно ударился ногой. Опять сел на коробки. На какое-то время Мирон задремал. 

Лифт заскрежетал опять. Кто-то пытался открыть дверь снаружи.

— Эй, — крикнул Федоров. 

— Ты там? — послышался голос.

— Здесь я. Вы кто?

— Я ремонтник. 

— Что с лифтом? 

— Авария. Свет во всей высотке отключили. До утра, наверное. 

— Двери мне открой.

— Сложно, — глухо отозвались снаружи.

— Ой, бля, тут ни поссать, ни посрать, ни пожрать. Я тут ночь, что ли, сидеть должен за здорово живешь?

— Потерпи, мужик. Не ссы, в смысле не бойся. Тут конструкция хитрая. Я домкрат принесу. 

И опять тишина.

Мирон попытался как-то открыть двери изнутри, но куда там. Ударил рукой по кабине. Расшиб костяшку о какой-то выступ. Не его день, просто не его. Спокойствие, хорошее настроение и планы растворились во мраке лифта. Это же тюрьма, как есть тюрьма. Не лифт в смысле, а Усть-Рыбинск. Тюрьма, потому что он здесь себе не хозяин, даже для перевоза трусов и продавленного дивана за ним ходит соглядатай, причем не по служебной инструкции, а по зову сердца. Край вертухаев какой-то.

По коробу заколотили. 

— Мы все перевезли! — это был Леха. — У подъезда выгрузили. 

— Слесарь должен прийти скоро!

Сели ждать слесаря. Время текло, его не было. Алексей с Михаилом попытались открыть двери, но тщетно.

— Ребят, а Тиньковский где?

— Да у вещей стоит. Бдит, чтобы диван никто не спер. 

— Позовите его сюда.

Мирон попросил Тиньковского заплатить ребятам и отпустить, но тот уперся:

— А что с вещами?

— На улице пока побудут. Дождя не обещали.

— Нет, так нельзя.

— Юрий Олегович. Заплатите, пожалуйста. Когда меня отсюда вытащат, я вам все отдам.

— Если не вытащат?

Мирон порадовался за Юрия Олеговича. Ему очень повезло, что между ними были толстые листы металла. 

— Давайте без фантазий. Отдайте деньги. Меня достанут. Я найду грузчиков — они поднимут все.

— Если не найдете?

— Значит, мебель постоит на улице до утра! Пока лифт не включат! Никому трехногий стол не нужен, — нечеловеческим голосом проорал Мирон.

— На это я пойти не могу. Это должностное преступление, — ответил Юрий Олегович и, видимо, покинул лестничную клетку.

Мирон заскреб ногтями по металлу в бессильной злобе. Он остался один. Снаружи доносились какие-то звуки, а может, это заскучавший мозг подкидывал ему развлечение. Мирон чувствовал себя то Ионой, застрявшим в чреве кита, то младенцем, спрятавшимся в чреве матери. Впрочем, через какое-то время он стал ощущать себя мужиком, которому до зарезу нужно в туалет. Мочиться на пол было не вариант: темно, кругом вещи, и сидеть в луже мочи не улыбалось. Пришлось слепо шарить по коробкам. Нашелся какой-то то ли графин, то ли кувшин. Мирон вздохнул и расстегнул ширинку. Стало легче. Главное, в темноте не перевернуть сосуд. 

Опять можно косплеить Иону, хотя Мирон ощущал себя скорее злобным джинном тьмы. Не повезет тому, кто выпустит его из заточения. Ох, не повезет.

Снаружи послышался скрежет, матюги, скрежет, крики, и двери наконец открылись. Мирон зажмурился от направленных на него фонариков. 

— Мужик, хватайся, — сказали ему сверху. Пол был где-то на уровне шеи. Мирон молча взял коробку и пихнул ее наверх. Слесари решили не отказывать ему в помощи. Подняли коробки, потом вытащили Мирона. Тот вспомнил про кувшинчик, но лезть обратно во тьму не решился. 

Лифт застрял ровнехонько на девятом этаже. Мирон хоть за это поблагодарил судьбу и затолкал коробки в тамбур. 

На улице были уже плотные сумерки. Дверь в квартиру была открыта. Мирон шагнул в прихожую, заставленную двумя письменными столами. Парни, видимо, поднимали вещи на руках, интересно, с помощью Тиньковского или без? В ванной шумела вода. Мирон свернул на кухню. Сначала он увидел чью-то рубашку, пристроенную сушиться на открытом стеклопакете, а потом долговязую фигуру. Он не поверил своим глазам. На кухне, теперь обставленной советским гарнитуром, на табурете сидел в одних трусах Слава Карелин. Он что-то смотрел в телефоне.

— Так, — сказал Мирон, нервно облизываясь.

Карелин дернулся и поднял голову. С волос у него текла вода, и сам он весь был только из душа.

— Что тут происходит?

— Хлопчик нам помог вещи поднять, — донесся голос из-за спины. На кухню вошел Михаил. Он вытирал голову футболкой.

— Это я понял, а почему вы все голые и мокрые? — спросил Мирон. — И где Тиньковский?

— Оргия у нас тут была! — ответил из ванной Алексей. 

Слава вдруг весь вспыхнул, аж до кончиков ушей. В сумерках это было не видно, но стоявший рядом Мирон это заметил.

— Тиньковский там бабу в мозг ебет. Она нас какой-то химозой облила за то, что мы слишком громко вещи таскаем и ей, бедняге, мешаем спать после смены.

— Смена у нее, видимо, на ликеро-водочном заводе была, судя по запаху, — из ванной вышел Алексей. — Жжется, кстати, — почесался. — Слав, ты как? На тебя же сильнее всего попало? 

Карелин повел плечом и потянулся к лежащим на столе джинсам:

— Нормально. Уже не чешется. Это просто ацетон был.

— Мы у тебя в кухонном шкафу, когда отвинчивали со стены, «Фейри» нашли. Им помылись. А то непонятная едкая фигня, — сказал Михаил.

На кухню, расталкивая всех присутствующих, вошел Юрий Олегович. С него капало что-то белое. Сразу запахло кислым. 

— Ванная там, — махнул Леха. На Тиньковского он смотрел со злобным умилением. 

— Облила меня, сука такая, какой-то херней. А если это бактериологические отходы? — заныл Тиньковский.

— По-моему, это кефир. У вас кефирный гриб на плечах остался, — сказал Слава прищурившись.

— Карелин, что вы можете понимать в биохимической безопасности страны? Я все-таки не последнее тут лицо. Я выйду из строя, и вся школа останется беззащитной. Тогда враг сможет нанести удар.

Юрий Олегович посмотрел на Мирона и ушел в ванную.

— Твой начальник? — спросил Михаил.

— Завхоз школьный.

— Редкий мудак. Жаль, она его не кислотой.

— Если бы она его кислотой, то тут бы уже наряд ОМОНа был.

— Не удивлюсь, если она его сама вызовет. Скажет, что завхоз ее за сиськи хватал и пытался склонить к противоестественной связи посредством ножки табуретки, — сказал Михаил.

— Я выступлю свидетелем со стороны потерпевшей. Подтвержу коварные планы этого мудилы, — Леха сел на табурет.

— Ладно, пришел час расплаты. Сколько, ребят, я вам должен?

Леша и Миша переглянулись.

— К трешке накинь пятихатку, как и договаривались.

— Вы же тащили на девятый этаж!

— Во-первых, нам тебя чисто жалко, начальник у тебя редкий гондон, во-вторых, мы не одни тащили, Тиньковский нам помощника нашел, — Михаил ткнул в Славу. — Но с ним сам разбирайся. Он же тебя знает?

— Я его учу. Он мой студент.

— Свезло тебе, студент. Парашу за контрольную не влепят, — хохотнул Михаил. 

Мирон подошел ближе к окну, чтобы достать купюры из кошелька, чуть запнулся о Славу. Тот вскочил, давая дорогу. Они оказались друг к другу очень близко. Мирон случайно задел рукой с кошельком по Славиному животу. Повисла неловкая пауза. Мирон взял Славу за плечо и аккуратно подвинул. Тот вздрогнул, пошатнулся, ударился бедром о стол, взял еще влажную рубашку и начал одеваться.

Тиньковский вышел из ванной мокрый, но немного успокоившийся:

— Мирон Янович, с вас магарыч. Новоселье надо отметить.

— Может, новоселье как новосел вселится? — подал разумную идею Михаил. 

— Вы как не русский человек какой. Квартиру нужно обмыть, — твердо сказал Тиньковский. А то я еще не смотрел, не обили ли вы углы у шкафов. Тащили-то кое-как.

— Ну без вашего ценного руководства как мы шкафы на девятый этаж подняли бы!

— Будет вам магарыч, — ответил Мирон.

«Десяточка» еще работала. Мирон купил колбасного сыра, шпроты, нарезку вялой докторской, половинку хлеба и две чекушки водки. Сегодня была праздничная акция «две "Урожайной" по цене одной». Народ гулял. Увидев алкоголь, Юрий Олегович завозился. Он уже расстелил на столе невесть откуда взявшуюся районную газету. Михаил и Леха сидели рядом. Слава подпирал холодильник. Мирон сгрузил продукты на стол и встал около раковины, поглубже в темноту. Сумерки были все гуще и гуще.

Выпили первую. Мирон закусил толстым куском сыра. Пьянеть он не хотел. Ребята вообще чуть-чуть пригубили. Бутерброды их интересовали больше. Зато Слава выпил залпом половину пластикового стаканчика. Тиньковский хлопнул полный до краев и тут же потянулся за вторым. 

— Ну, за переезд! 

Выпили, не чокаясь, все-таки пластиковые стаканы, а не стекло. Мирону казалось, что он на поминках. Хоронили его свободную и нормальную жизнь, хотя когда она была нормальной?

Вторую бутылку завхоз пил один. Его быстро развезло. Язык стал заплетаться. Он запел:

— Не для меня придет весна...

Однако поддержки в лице собутыльников он не встретил. Мирон жевал бутерброд, Михаил с Алексеем вымакивали кусочками хлеба масло из-под шпрот. 

— Что же вы, ребята, народных песен не знаете?

— Не знаем, — ответил Михаил, вытирая бороду салфеткой. 

— Как же вы жить будете? Ладно Мирон Янович, вы-то свою «Хава нагилу» под «Семь-Сорок» споете всегда. Но Леша, Миша. Эх вы, а еще из Кемерово.

— У нас на дискачах такое не крутят, — съерничал Леша.

— Как вы в стране-то будете жить! На кого я Родину оставлю? Ни песен вы не знаете, ни за безопасностью не следите.

— Зато мы знаем гимн! — Слава затянул, отбивая ритм о холодильник: - Могучие крылья расправив над нами, имперский орел совершает полет, и символ Отчизны — трехцветное знамя народы Империи к победе ведет!

Тиньковский тут же подскочил с табурета и, приложив руку, в которой еще был зажат пластиковый стаканчик, к груди, стал неровно подпевать, иногда, правда, путая слова и сползая в старый гимн. Завхоз утер слезу и спросил:

— А вы чего сидите, пацанва? Это же наша Родина! Песнь любви!

Алексей облизал пальцы, вытер их о штаны и поднялся, Михаил тоже встал. Гимн они не пели. 

После финальной фразы «Предками данная мудрость народная! Родина, славься! Господь над тобой!», в которой Тиньковский спел вместо «предками данная» — «Сталиным данная», он схватился за бутылку, глотнул пару раз и вдруг тоненько завыл, заплакал, что-то забормотал:

— Я двадцать лет на благо... Граница... А он говорит... Капитан... Партбилет на стол... Табельный... Осечка... Я-то ни рублика себе...

— О как дядю распидорасило-то, — сказал Леха, пока Тиньковский заходился в самой настоящей истерике. Он что-то бормотал, качался из стороны в сторону, потом выхлебал остатки водки. Закашлялся и вдруг закричал:

— Марина! Мариночка! 

— Это еще кто? 

— Жена, — ответил Карелин. — Он всегда на любом празднике если выпьет и потом гимн, то вот такое вот с ним происходит.

— Так этой гниде и надо, — сказал Миша. — Задрал он нас всех. 

Тиньковский, шатаясь, пошел в коридор, где обнялся с вешалкой и зашептал:

— Мариночка, родная! 

— Домой бы его отвезти, — предложил Леша. 

— Я знаю, где он живет. Подбросите? — спросил Слава. 

Ребята согласились. 

Мирон в их разговоре не участвовал. Стеночка тяжелым знакомым грузом придавливала его к полу. Он сам был бы не прочь обняться с вешалкой и завыть, если бы это не выглядело так жалко и бессмысленно.

Михаил тем временем подхватил Тиньковского под микитки и попытался направить в сторону двери. Завхоз вцепился одной рукой в вешалку, другой в Алексея. В прихожей что-то посыпалось на пол. Наконец все четверо вышли на лестничную клетку. Мирон провожал их молча. Тиньковский опять затянул песню. Его вели под руки. Он грустным голосом выводил историю казака, умершего в бою на Дону. 

Мирон вернулся в темноту квартиры. Подсвечивая себе дорогу телефоном, нашел в кухонном столе свечку, оставшуюся, видимо, от упокоившегося химика, воткнул ее в пустую бутылку. Получился ничего себе такой подсвечник. Принял душ. Напор воды был так себе, но хотя бы теплая. Вытащил из чемодана последнюю чистую рубашку и трусы. Рубашка была та самая, в которой он «триповал» со Славой. В поездке он как-то хотел ее надеть, но Дима сказал, что цвет уж больно бабский и ему не идет. Посоветовал выкинуть. Мирон хотел, но стало жалко. Рубашка была хорошей фирмы из non-iron хлопка, не то чтобы он любил брендовые вещи, но это был Машин подарок. Она так классно смотрелась в его рубашках на голое тело.

Сейчас хотелось счистить Усть-Рыбинск с себя, побыть свободным человеком последний вечер, но тот, казалось, сильнее въелся под кожу. Аккуратно держа бутыль со свечкой, перенес ее в комнату. Та сразу превратилась в неярком свете из типичной квартиры в новостройке в кабинет Монте-Кристо. Стал расставлять книги по полкам.

Мирон испытывал какой-то жгучий стыд, смешанный с не менее жгучим раздражением. Историков и психологов много лет волнует вопрос, почему евреи так послушно шли на заклание в лагеря, почему никто не попытался спастись. Почему русские терпели Сталина и большевиков столько лет? Почему ничего не сделали? Не сопротивлялись. Мирон получил, видимо, эту нерешительность в своем генетическом коде в двойном размере. Почему он не пытался сбежать? Кёниг — это ведь анклав, неужели он бы не смог уйти пешком в Польшу, Литву, Латвию? Уплыть в Швецию или Финляндию? Почему он даже не подумал о таком варианте? Потому что он дурак? Скорее трус и ничтожество. А что если его поймают, посадят в тюрьму. Тут он как будто не в тюрьме. Мирон со всей силы запихнул книгу в уже укомплектованную полку. Корешок отлетел на пол. Поднял его, пригляделся: «Красное колесо» Солженицына. Это вообще откуда здесь взялось? Он точно не был большим поклонником Александра Исаевича. И ладно это был бы «Архипелаг ГУЛАГ», а не этот унылый труд про революцию, где дидактичность и антисемитизм превалировали над талантом и логикой. Выкинуть ее, что ли? Ладно. Пусть стоит.

Федоров собрал старые контрольные и потащил все к мусоропроводу. В прихожей под ногу попало что-то твердое. Мирону удалось не наступить на предмет всем весом. Поднял. Телефон. Интересно, кто выронил. Тиньковский? Мирон полез в галерею: самый верный способ установить личность хозяина. Десяток фотоприколов, несколько размытых фотографий кошки, усталая женщина улыбается, держа в руках полевые цветы, три парня и девушка в оранжевой форме строят рожи в камеру. Слава. Конечно, чей бы это телефон мог быть еще. 

Мирон упихал контрольные в мусоропровод. Хозяин телефона должен был за ним явиться. Имело смысл подождать его здесь, с видом на город. Интересно, случайно телефон потерял или специально оставил? Мирон курил. Открыл окно на лестничной клетке и дымил в августовскую ночь. По лестнице кто-то бежал, видимо, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

Слава крутил головой, пытаясь понять, на каком он этаже. Мирон потушил сигарету и выбросил ее в открытую дверцу мусоропровода. Хорошо бы бумаги не начали дымить. Дверца громко хлопнула. Карелин дернулся, как от выстрела. Мирон отошел от окна, спустился вальяжно по лестнице на площадку, протянул телефон:

— Ты потерял.

Слава забрал аппарат и сунул в карман ветровки.

— Молнию застегни, а то опять посеешь.

Карелин вжикнул собачкой. Он хотел что-то сказать, но никак не мог отдышаться. Видимо, бежал от самого дома Тиньковского. 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Мирон сухо и спокойно и попытался обогнуть Славу, чтобы попасть в квартиру. Тот выставил в бок руку, загораживая проход. Мирон нагнулся и просто пронырнул между стеной и Славой. 

— Чего тебе? — спросил он, понимая, что, похоже, одному из них не хватило ума забыть о событии месячной давности.

— Я вчера не мог прийти, — вдруг почти жалобно сказал Карелин. — Мы в Питере были. Нужно было вещи к новому учебному году купить. Мотались по ТЦ. Я только сегодня приехал. 

— И что? Я тоже сегодня приехал, — Мирон не понимал пафоса.

— Правда? — радостно спросил Слава. — Мы же с вами просто договаривались на вчера. Я думал, что вы меня ждали...

— Если честно, не ждал, — сказал как отрезал. 

Слава сглотнул. 

— Почему?

— Тебе домой не пора? — вопросом на вопрос — это запрещенный прием.

— «Спокойной ночи, малыши!» уже прошло. 

Откуда-то с первых этажей послышались пьяные голоса. Веселая компания поднималась наверх.

— Карелин, иди домой, — устало попросил Мирон.

— Что, даже спасибо не скажете? Мебель я вам перетаскал. Хренью какой-то меня облили. Тиньковского я домой увез. Не заслужил, не заработал? — голос звучал звонко, отскакивал от стен. 

— Тон прикрути. Не в лесу. Спасибо тебе, Слава. Доволен? — у Мирона по венам побежало дистиллированное раздражение. Сейчас где-то в районе грудной клетки произойдет «возгонка», и раздражение станет яростью.

В темноте было не видно выражений лиц. Карелин все еще тяжело дышал, теперь точно от злости.

— Ну и сука ты! — проорал Слава громко. Компания внизу отозвалась раскатистым хохотом. Потом добавил шепотом: — Вы!

Пьяные голоса все ближе. Людей по лестнице шло много. Мирон ледяным тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал:

— Разговоры разговаривать в квартире будем. Пошли, — развернулся и ушел. За спиной щелкнул замок тамбура. Наверное, не очень разумно оставаться один на один с подвыпившим птушником, но, удивительное дело, Мирон его не боялся, или ярость не давала ему почувствовать настоящую опасность. Почему-то ему казалось, что Карелин ему ничего не сделает.

В прихожей было темно, как под мышкой у шахтера. Они стояли у той самой пресловутой вешалки, она стала им ориентиром. 

— Ну что, извиняться сейчас будешь? — начал Мирон. — Валяй! У тебя хорошо получается. 

— За что? 

— За «суку».

— Не буду, — пробурчал Слава. — Я поговорить пришел.

— Так говори скорее, кто тебе мешает. Расставь точки над i и вали.

— Я... — пауза. — Блядь. Сука. Ебаный в рот, — выругался Слава. — Когда дома готовился, было легче.

— К чему готовился? 

Слава молчал, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Мирон достал из кармана мобильный и посветил фонариком. Карелин сощурился, закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Что вы как на допросе? — капризничал Слава.

— Пока пальцы не ломают, беседа допросом не считается, — ярость прошла процесс дистилляции. Время разливать по бокалам.

Слава отвернул лицо, потом замахал рукой, пытаясь отодвинуть невыносимый свет и случайно попал по телефону. Тот отлетел на пол, но фонарик работать не перестал. 

— Ну, кто из нас двоих еще сука, Карелин? Свой телефон бьешь почем зря, мой-то пожалей, — Мирон попытался дать ему оплеуху, чисто в педагогических целях, небольную. Слава успел отскочить. Мирон в принципе знал, куда нужно бить противника, чтобы было больно, но не ударил. Карелин был явно крупнее и мог оказать ожесточенное сопротивление, но они мялись и терлись о стены. Действия добавила вешалка, которая от их прыжков упала, больно задев по ногам. Оба запнулись и повисли друг на друге, пытаясь не составить компанию вешалке. Короче, не драка, не воспитательный процесс, не плодотворный разговор, а какое-то недоразумение получилось, куча-мала. 

— Ты-то мне хоть нервы не трепи. Ученичок, — попросил Мирон, желая только одного: остаться в квартире одному. Наклонился поднять вешалку. Слава полез помогать и получил деревянным рогом в глаз. Вскрикнул и забился в угол.

Мирон выволок вешалку в тамбур. Завтра же он выкинет это чудовище на помойку, и пофиг на Тиньковского с инвентарными номерами. Телефон светил у порога, батарея была уже почти разряжена, но удивительно, что от падения треснул не экран, а задняя крышка корпуса. 

Карелин стоял у стены и прижимал к глазу обе ладони. 

— Покажи. 

Слава что-то замычал. Мирон зажал в зубах мобильник, буквально насильно отодрал Славины руки от глаза. Из левого текли слезы — видимо, реакция на боль, но ни красноты, ни крови вроде бы не было. Возможно, будет небольшой синяк под глазом.

— Это меня моментальная карма настигла, — пожаловался Слава. — И все опять из-за вас.

— Стой, просто стой и не шевелись, — попросил Мирон. — Тут где-то еще крючки были. Не напорись на них.

В ванной взял еще чуть влажное после душа полотенца, намочил его хорошенько под холодной водой, отжал и вернулся обратно. Слава привалился к стене и, наплевав на все рекомендации, тер кулаком глаз. Мирон шлепнул ему на лицо холодный компресс.

— А я думал, вы, как в кино, принесете мне замороженный горошек, — Слава попытался чуть отодвинуть от лица полотенце. 

— У меня только консервированная фасоль есть, — Мирон старался не давить на больной глаз.

— В « Десяточке» летом по скидке брали?

— Да. 

— Мы тоже.

Молчание повисло на пару минут. Мирон наконец убрал полотенце.

— Мне сейчас нужно будет посветить тебе в лицо, — предупредил он в этот раз.

Слава вздохнул, его дыхание прошлось Мирону по правому виску. 

С глазом вроде бы все было нормально: зрачок уменьшался от света, и увеличивался в темноте, белок — белый, ничего не опухло и не покраснело. Ресничка только застряла у переносицы. Федоров вынул ее безымянным пальцем.

Слава вдруг подался вперед и обнял Мирона, как-то неловко прижался к нему всем телом, горбясь, стараясь стать меньше. Федоров одеревенел. Длилось это буквально мгновение. Слава отступил и закрылся, ожидая в этот раз настоящего удара. Но Мирон решил выбрать другой путь. Птичка попалась. Он потянул его к себе поближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ближе. Слава замотал головой, то ли пытаясь отмахнуться, то ли хотел опять начать лизаться. Щеночек. Губы соединились в идеальном пазле. 

Мирон целовался грубо и зло. Слава пытался подстроиться, но у него не получалось справиться с таким напором. Он довольно быстро сдался на милость победителя, невесомо уложил руку на талию Мирона. Тот засасывал его, больно ухватив пальцами за лицо. Они отпустили друг друга одновременно. Слава остался стоять у стены, стараясь не касаться ничем Мирона. Он бы мог подумать, что Карелину неприятно, противно или даже больно, но чувствовал, как длинные пальцы впились в его пояс. Карелин втянул воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, и это было больше похоже на всхлип, чем на восстановление дыхания.

Мирон придвинулся к Славиному уху и зашептал:

— Ну, не пора тебе домой?

Карелин покачал головой, отросшие вихры мазнули по лицу. Мирон с наслаждением сгреб их в горсть и потянул на себя:

— Чего же тебе нужно, Славушка? — имя прозвучало как оскорбление.

— Вас, наверное, — сглотнул сухой ком Карелин.

— Экий ты быстрый. Только хуй тебе, а не комиссарское тело. Хотелка не отросла.

— Хуй тоже подойдет, — выдохнул Слава еле слышным шепотом, кажется, офигевая от собственной дерзости.

Ярость и возбуждение прорвали плотину благоразумия и затопили Мирона с ног до головы. Злобное, темное, мрачное поднялось наружу привычной пеной и плескалось где-то у горла. 

— Я ведь с тобой церемониться не буду. Ты понимаешь? — Мирон попятился в большую комнату, где еще теплилась свечка. Слава сомнабулически шел за ним. Он был как крыса, идущая за гамельнским дудочником к обрыву.

— А может, этого мне и надо? — спросил он, пытаясь сохранить какие-то крупицы самоуважения.

— Тоска по твердой руке? — Мирон остановился в дверном проеме. Слава раздумывал над чем-то, а потом переступил невидимую разделительную линию и снова полез целоваться. С языком, которым шуровал по деснам что твоя метла. 

— Штаны снимай, — холодно приказал Мирон. — Что время-то терять на облизывание, чай не малолетки.

Слава, не поднимая головы, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул болт на джинсах. Мирон прикрыл глаза. Под веками полыхал пожар. Привычное адское пламя. О да. Сейчас без всей этой романтической хрени из гламурных романчиков он нагнет Славу и выебет его. Будет, наверное, больно, но его предупреждали. Он сам ввязался. Зато Мирону станет легче, его отпустит эта ненависть к миру, к окружающей действительности, к себе. Он станет достаточно плохим в собственных глазах, чтобы перестать себя ненавидеть. 

— Ну что ты так копаешься? 

Слава никак не мог выпутаться из джинсов, они его словно стреножили. Мирон надавил ему на плечи, толкнул на разложенный, но не застеленный диван. Карелин сбросил один растоптанный кроссовок, потом второй и отполз от края, словно стараясь оказаться подальше от Мирона. Потянул джинсы вниз, они поползли, утягивая за собой трусы, но Слава поддернул резинку наверх. Ткань шуршала по коже издевательски-медленно. Мирону это надоело. Они так полночи провозятся. Он дернул за одну штанину, довольно грубо. Дело ускорилось. Слава растирал ногу.

— Давай, поскорее. Долго будешь возиться? — злость уже переполнила грудную клетку и разлилась по коже. 

Карелин отбросил наконец джинсы. От свечки кругом легли тени. Непонятно было, какое у него выражение лица. Отчетливо виднелись только белки глаз.

— Ну что пялишься? Команды ждешь? На живот переворачивайся. Ноги раздвигай. Большой мальчик. Уж явно девок-то ебал. А теперь выебут тебя. Знаешь, что к чему. 

Слава отвернулся, как от пощечины. Мирон подумал, что теперь-то этот лось встанет и либо уйдет, либо вмажет ему как следует. Но Слава послушно, вот уж неожиданность, перекатился на живот, неловко попытался примоститься поперек дивана. Ноги в черных носках свешивались с края белой рогатиной.

Ноги — длинные, икры — тощие, резинка носка перерезала щиколотку. У Славы были большие стопы. Минимум сорок пятый размер, а то и больше. Хороший обувщик бы точно определил, но Федоров не специалист. Носки дешевые, китайские, маломерные, они на ноге расползались решёточкой ниток. Даже ногти было чуть видно. Остренький безымянный, кажется, прокопал себе путь и готов был вырваться на свободу, проложив дорогу для остальных. 

Мирон смотрел на эти носки, и ему захотелось завыть. Почти зарыдать. Злость и ненависть вдруг исчезли и превратились во что-то странное, еще не оформившееся, но уже нелепое и немного стыдное. Тело было пока в парадигме ярости, Мирон потянул Карелина за щиколотку на себя, тот сполз ниже, стукнувшись коленями об пол, но ему явно неловко было лежать на животе. Он сел на край дивана. На Мирона не смотрел. Потер себя по плечам.

Как можно было так облажаться? Ну, Слава вообще не был похож на тех, с кем Мирон спал, кому мстил за детские обиды. Разве что высокий, но не статный, а какой-то угловатый и некрасивый. У Мирона вдруг защемило сердце в каком-то отчаянном приступе жалости, какой-то трепетной нежности. Перед ним как будто сидел он сам девятнадцатилетний, только какой-то совсем поломанный и лишенный лоска. Квест, кем ты был бы в параллельной вселенной, выполнен. Совпадение найдено. «Какой же ты мудак, Миро, просто редкостная тварь, — подумал он. — Решил сорвать зло на пьяном подростке. Отомстить. Себе что-то доказать, мол, не слабак я. Да тебе с таким поведением в Бехтеревку нужно за таблетками, и срочно. Урод».

Карелин сидел сгорбившийся, печальный и потерянный. Мирон подошел ближе, встал между разведенных ног, поднял руку и раза с третьего решился аккуратно погладить Славу по голове. По Славиной спине прошла волна дрожи. Ну еще бы. Такой выброс адреналина они друг другу устроили. Мирон наглаживал его как кота: правой рукой от лба к затылку, и тут же левой, мягко, но настойчиво. Коту он, наверное, говорил бы что-нибудь хорошее, но человеку сказать стеснялся. В пидорской успокоительной риторике он не был силен. Карелин чуть раскачивался вперед-назад, потом неожиданно уткнулся Мирону лицом в живот и так замер. Только бы рыдать не начал. 

Федоров пальцами шебуршал в волосах, мягко трогал шею. Слава так же неожиданно закинул голову назад и посмотрел на Мирона. Вроде не плакал. Чуть выпрямился, устраивая теперь подбородок где-то у Мирона под ложечкой, и смотрел. Федоров вытянул губы в трубочку, кивнул, мол, не держи зла. Слава прижался еще ближе, полез своими длиннющими руками под рубашку и начал оглаживать спину Мирону. Холодные пальцы добрались до лопаток и замерли.

— Лифчика у меня там нет, — Мирон чуточку улыбнулся.

Слава вдавил подбородок глубже, покачал головой из стороны в сторону и вдруг снова спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в ткань. Руки тем временем перебрались через ребра по животу вперед. Карелин аккуратно начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Снизу вверх. Осталось всего три штуки под горлом. Федоров поймал Славины руки, ему не хотелось, чтобы дотрагивались до шеи. Она у него была чувствительная, а раз уж секс на сегодня отменялся, то не стоило и начинать. Слава носом раздвинул полы рубашки и поцеловал куда-то на ладонь выше пупка.

— Ну Слава, — Мирон чуть отстранился и положил руки ему на плечи, пытаясь то ли отодвинуть, то ли притянуть ближе, сам пока не решил, — что ты творишь, глупый?

Карелин пожал плечами и полез разделываться с тремя верхними пуговицами. Мирон сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Сильные копошащиеся пальцы у горла — слишком острое ощущение. Вдохнуть-выдохнуть и:

— Слава, давай прекращать, я тебя не хочу.

— Я это прям чувствую всем телом, как вы меня не хотите, — Слава повел плечом между ног у Мирона, задевая пах, и только тогда Федоров понял, что возбужден, и очень сильно. Он попытался выдраться, отодвинуться, это уже какой-то бред. Не хватало им еще косички друг другу начать плести. Но Слава подхватил его руками под зад и опрокинул на себя. Мирон едва успел выставить руки вперед, чтобы не ухнуть лицом в диван. Карелин раскладывал его на диване с видом энтомолога-любителя, целовал ребра, плечо, лизал шею, мокро дышал куда-то в ухо.

— Слав, я же не девочка. Ты мне еще соски потереби, — проскрипел Мирон.

— Ну я же должен был рискнуть? — Карелин снова провел языком у кромки ткани.

Так, все. Мирон оказался сверху. Слава лежал под ним морской звездой. Стянуть чужие боксеры проблем бы не составило, но Карелин вдруг вцепился в резинку, как будто это не трусы, а спасательный круг.

— Ну что? Ты передумал?

Слава потянул Мирона за рукава рубашки.

— У нас что, покер на раздевание? Ты один предмет одежды, и я один? Ладно. 

Рубашка комком оказалась на диване. Мирон продемонстрировал руки, как дилер казино.

— Теперь можно?

Карелин, как тогда под таблетками, водил пальцами по его груди, но уже запомнил, что не надо слишком сильно давить и царапать. Умный парень. Мирон опять полез к трусам, но Слава явно не был готов с ними расстаться. Ну что еще может быть? Слава расстегнул пуговицу на манжете своей рубашки.

— Мы так быстро не потрахаемся, — констатировал Мирон.

— Хотел бы быстро, уже бы выебал меня, так что сопли по стенам летали, — сказал Карелин. — А я, может, еще не готов.

Федоров улыбнулся. Сверху-то ему хорошо было видно чужое возбуждение, но сперва рубашку, так рубашку. Помог расстегивать пуговицы, приподнял Славу, придерживая за шею, снял с него рубашку. Начал аккуратно складывать её, чтобы было как в магазине. Издевался, короче говоря.

Карелин выдернул у него из рук вещь, бросил её куда-то с дивана и запустил ладонь Мирону в шорты. Молния разъехалась в стороны. Коротко остриженные ногти приятно царапали лобок, запястье изворачивалось, пытаясь пролезть ниже. Мирон предупредительно хлопнул Славу по бедру.

— Ну нет. Давай ты теперь. Мне тебя готовить надо. Я потом.

Слава закусил губу, но ничего не сказал и больше не протестовал. Мирон стянул боксеры аккуратно, как будто это игра такая, типа «Хирурга», где заденешь не то — и загорается лампочка. Член у Славы был большой, стоял крепко. Природа одарила щедро, хотя это в сексе скорее помеха, чем достоинство. Тяжелые яйца, покрытые мелким пушком, отяжелели. 

— Ты смотри не кончай раньше времени, — предупредил Мирон. Карелин втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Федоров наклонился к валяющемуся на полу рюкзаку. Там были презики и почти полный тюбик пантенола. Он после озерного купания обгорел так, что лицо первые дни было цвета свинки Пеппы. Пришлось идти в аптеку за мазью, чтобы не поехать в Калининград вождем краснокожих. Пару раз намазал и забыл, а тюбик пригодился. 

— Смазки нет, есть только мазь.

— Заживляющая? Пойдет, — выдавил из себя улыбку Слава, его заметно трясло. — Мы же калечим, мы же и лечим.

— Ты не слишком много выпил? С тобой все нормально?

Слава ответил, что все хорошо, но его била уже крупная дрожь, он опять притянул Мирона к себе, словно защищаясь им от чего-то, и поцеловал. Поцеловал спокойно, вдумчиво, медленно, по-взрослому. Славин член, зажатый между их животами, тек предэякулятом. Мирон понял, что его визави долго не продержится.

— Эх, рано, Слава, рано. Хотя надо, чтобы тебя отпустило, — Мирон выдавил на ладонь немного мази и опустил ее на Славин член. Двигал рукой медленно, уверенно и спокойно. Карелин извивался под ним и довольно быстро кончил со слабым, полупридушенным стоном, похожим на выдох. 

— Дома стены тонкие? — спросил Мирон, вытирая пальцы о скомканную рубашку. — Тут можно громче, если хочется. 

Слава уткнулся лицом в сгиб собственного локтя. Мирон погладил его по бокам и бедрам, не очень нежно. Скорее экзаменовал: подходящий ли объект. Объект оказался подходящий. Карелин решил, видимо, отплатить добром за добро, и нашарил пантенол. 

— Решил помочь взрослому дяде рукой? Мануальной терапии мне не нужно.

— Ну сосать я не буду, — задиристо заявил Слава.

Мирон опять рассмеялся. Ему вообще было как-то весело от происходящего. Потрогал Славины губы, провел пальцем по зубам. Карелин открыл рот шире, пробуя языком пальцы.

— Знаешь, для минета нужно обоюдное доверие. Я вот не уверен, что ты мне член не откусишь или сам не подавишься. Так что давай я тебя просто трахну, как и обещал. Это технически проще.

Слава, видимо, распробовал вкус своей спермы на пальцах или просто обиделся, он опять отвернулся. Мирон поцеловал его висок, нашел пульсирующую венку, прошелся поцелуями по шее, изучил крепость мышц на руках, груди, животе. Слава косил на него одним глазом. Ему явно было интересно, но и страшно тоже. От прикосновений к внутренней стороне бедер Карелин весь опять дернулся. Мирон просто как всегда хотел получить свое. В этот раз, правда, придется чуть постараться против обыкновения. Он сполз ниже по дивану, погладил волосатую голень. Слава вдруг резко сел. Федоров убрал руки. Насильно он ничего делать не собирался. Карелин снял с себя носки, кажется, даже порвал один, и откинул подальше. Мирон спросил светским тоном:

— Слава хочет быть красивым в постели? 

— Носки просто вонять будут, — Карелин вытянул ногу в пародии на балетное па. 

Федоров провел ладонями от ступней до поясницы. Славе было щекотно. Мирон поцеловал его в ямочку под левым коленом, где с начала лета белел маленький шрам. Карелин охнул и поджал ногу к себе, чуть выворачивая стопу. Тем самым облегчив доступ к собственному заду. Впрочем, никто не торопился. Можно было поцеловать вторую коленку. Мирон взял наконец тюбик и надавил что есть мочи. Горка маслянистой мази оказалась на ладони. Немного получил в руки и Слава. 

— Поможешь мне по ходу дела, — пояснил Федоров и уже без лишних церемоний запихнул палец в зад. Провел туда-сюда. По пантенолу шло хорошо, по крайней мере, лучше, чем без. Слава, умничка, закусив губу, терпел. Спустя какое-то время можно было попробовать прибавить второй, но мышцы не пускали.

— Ну чего ты нервничаешь? Я же еще ничего не делаю.

— Мне стоматолог тоже так говорил, а потом зуб выдрал, — просипел Слава, честно пытаясь расслабиться. 

— Я тебя пока готовлю. Простату ищу. У уролога был? Вот такой же смысл.

— Был у уролога. В военкомате. Не возбудило совершенно, — Слава широко расставил ноги, уперся ступнями в диван. Мирон подпихнул ему под спину подушку. Без наволочки, в одном напернике. 

— Так легче будет. Совсем не как у уролога. 

Слава положил вторую подушку к себе на лицо. Стыдился, что ли? Однако член на все манипуляции Мирона реагировал положительно. Молодость, тестостерон и недотрах сделали свое дело. Ну и еще массаж простаты помог. Карелин, кажется, выл и грыз ткань, пока Мирон двигался в нем тремя пальцами уже довольно свободно. У самого Федорова звенело и в голове, и в яйцах, но хватило сил раскатать по члену презерватив: дешевый контекс, который на удивление оказался со смазкой. Это хорошо. Еще немного пантенола и можно попытаться втиснуться. Слава бил кулаками по подушке, закрывавшей лицо, когда Мирон толкнулся на пробу, не глубоко, и быть больно не должно было. 

Мирон убрал со Славиного лица подушку. Карелин был мокрый, красный и задыхавшийся. Федоров навис над ним нос к носу: 

— Если тебе нравится, когда тебя душат, я тебе помогу. Но потом. Сейчас ты нужен мне тут. Хорошо?

Слава согласился.

— Поднимись, — Мирон потянул его за руку. Переложил лицом в диван, устроил под животом обе подушки, заставил встать в какую-то пародию коленно-локтевой. Развел ноги чуть шире. Слава дышал ртом и сдерживал стон, явно не стон удовольствия. Скорее стон страха. Мирон аккуратно придвинулся, проводя членом между ягодиц, погладил по бокам, как лошадь, и зашептал:

— Не бойся. Я не хочу тебе делать больно. 

Слава хмыкнул, явно не очень уверенный в этом.

— Честное слово, больно не будет.

Слава упал лбом на скрещенные руки, интуитивно догадавшись приподнять зад наверх. В этот раз наконец-то получилось проще. Слава был все еще очень узким, но хотя бы сам старался не сжиматься, скреб пальцами по обшивке дивана, но молчал. Мирон аккуратно увеличивал амплитуду толчков. Движения мерные, ритмичные, пару раз он, кажется, довольно удачно проехался по простате. По крайней мере, надеялся, что Карелин что-то шепчет от вспышки удовольствия, а не боли. Честно говоря, шансов на то, что он кончит от того, что его имеют в задний проход, пусть и со всеми предосторожностями, было крайне мало. Мирон это понимал, и можно было бы так не аккуратничать, а двигаться быстрее и жестче, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Потом можно было бы собрать языком слезы со Славиного лица. Если слез не будет, то выдавить на пальцы остатки пантенола и пихнуть сразу два в растраханную дырку, ощупать вывернутые горячие края, провернуть пару раз внутри, чтобы уж точно слезы прыснули. И винить Карелин его не будет, его же предупреждали, что будет больно и жестко. Мирон представлял себе все эти радости секса по сомнительному согласию, но вместо их реализации он гладил Карелина по спине, даже пару раз поцеловал в выступающие позвонки, бормотал что-то про флейту-позвоночник. Чуть царапал ногтями бока, не больно, а довольно нежно, пытался потрогать член, но Слава лежал животом на подушках.

— Привстань. Я хочу тебя трогать везде.

Карелин выпрямился на трясущихся и разъезжающихся в разные стороны коленях, чуть подался, насаживаясь сам и до конца, притерся спиной к груди и животу. Мирон поцеловал его куда-то в плечо, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не укусить до крови. Член Славы все-таки полупривстал. Это прям праздник.

Они заново приноравливались теперь уже к совместному ритму. Слава одной рукой упирался в стопку подушек, другой пытался подрочить себе, но никак не мог поймать ритм. Мирон накрыл его руку своей и провел вверх-вниз, как учительница в музыкальной школе. Карелин уловил наконец, как надо, и дело пошло на лад. Мирон еще несколько раз задел простату, и Слава подал голос: громкий, надсадный, чуточку противный.

Последний раз Мирон испытывал такую гордость от чьих-то стонов, когда заставил кончить одну свою знакомую, с которой они временно дружили телами. Девушка приехала в Оксфорд на короткую стажировку из Франции. Славная стриженная под мальчика вертлявая милашка. Они довольно быстро сошлись, но не на почве любви к британской литературе. Француженке хотелось посмотреть город в приятной компании, а Мирон не сильно обременял себя посещением занятий. После прогулки, пары пинт и чего покрепче девушка призналась Мирону честно, что он ей нравится, к сексу она тоже относится хорошо, занятие приятное, но оргазма не получала ни разу: ни от члена, ни от вибратора, ни от струи в душе. Мирон воспринял эту задачу с энтузиазмом естествоиспытателя. Но девушка не кокетничала. На любые ласки она отвечала охотно, по всему можно было сказать, что она возбуждена, но долгожданная разрядка не наступала. Мирон тогда с ней намучился, чуть было не разочаровался в своих силах, но француженка была уж очень хороша, да и после Нового года ей нужно было уезжать. Недолго, короче говоря, оставалось. Не бросать же девушку из-за того, что она не может кончить. Как-то поздней ночью, вернее, ранним утром, они ехали в пустом автобусе и целовались. Возвращались с какой-то предрождественской вечеринки. Мирон полез рукой ей в трусики, видя, что его находившаяся в подпитии спутница уже порядочно возбудилась. Пальцы у него были ледяные. Они добрых двадцать минут, выйдя из бара, играли в снежки. Короче говоря, казалось, все против них: алкоголь, ледяные пальцы, колготки с утяжкой не давали маневра. Тут еще автобус затормозил на остановке, подбирая гуляк, распевавших рождественские гимны. И под «Ночь тиха» Мирон почувствовал, как сжалась вокруг его пальцев женская плоть, как задрожали бедра. Еле успел зажать девушке рот, ткнув лицом себе в пальто, иначе она своим криком весь автобус бы перебудила. Рецепт удовольствия был найден: холодный предмет, сильное давление в позиции сидя, отсутствие мыслей в голове — и оргазм готов. Звучало все просто, но Мирон был первопроходцем и, услышав эти стоны, почувствовал гордость тренера, чей ученик-аутсайдер внезапно выиграл золото на Олимпиаде. Когда француженка уезжала, она долго целовала его на прощание, а потом сказала: «Миро, — ударение в его имени она ставила на последний слог и «р» смешно грассировала, — Миро, в тебе есть редкое качество: с одной стороны, ты перфекционист, но с другой, ты не боишься трудностей. Знаешь, сколько альфа-самцов думали, что, потыкав в меня своим членом, они доведут меня до неземного наслаждения? И как они сбегали, поджав хвост, после двух-трех раз? Ты же не отступал, испробовав все, и когда даже я решила, что ничего не получится, добился все-таки своего. Такая настойчивость и трудолюбие — это редкое качество. В будущем ты добьешься больших успехов». Мирон это «гадание на пизде» воспринял скептически, но все-таки ему было приятно, что его старания оценили.

Как было приятно и теперь, когда Слава пытался подмахивать ему. Мирон держал его за бедро и предплечье. Карелин вдруг обернулся и сказал:

— Обещал же придушить меня? Сейчас самое время, — и запрокинул голову, давая полный доступ.

Мирон, не ожидавший такой просьбы, ощупал длинную шею, придавил одной рукой и легко сжал.

— Блядь, да я сам так могу. Мало, — прохрипел Карелин.

Федоров уложил вторую руку, не переставая двигаться. Слава подался вперед-назад, укладываясь грудью на подушки. Мирон давил сильно, раз попросили, вбивался, уже не заботясь о ритме или аккуратности. Слава дрочил, подсунув руку под себя. Кто кончил первым, это точно мог бы сказать только фотофиниш, если бы такой был. Слава начал сжиматься слишком сильно. Мирон ускорился, почувствовал, что сдавил горло до белых костяшек, и слетел в оргазм. Хорошо, что пальцы успел разжать, а то удушил бы до смерти, наверное.

Сознание накатывало волнами, как прибой. Мирон упал на диван ничком. Потом стянул презерватив, завязал и положил у прогоревшей свечки. Слава перелег на спину, искал, чем вытереть живот. Голубая рубашка оказалась под рукой. Мирон полез смотреть Славину шею, но что в темноте увидишь? Подобрал с пола шорты и натянул сразу, вместе с трусами. Слава попытался поискать трусы рукой на полу, но нашел джинсы. Сил ему хватило только на то, чтобы уложить их себе на живот.

— Ты как? — спросил Мирон.

Слава поднял вверх большой палец. 

— Который сейчас час? Тебя дома хватятся?

Карелин помахал рукой, мол, не хватятся, потом смог все-таки выдавить из себя:

— Они в Питере еще. Сказал, что мне на работу сегодня.

— Может, я тебя до дома провожу? — малодушно предложил Мирон, понимая, что если Слава у него заночует, то утром их ждет разговор, а так была надежда, что само все как-то рассосется. Исчезнет, как ночной кошмар.

Слава пошевелился, оперся рукой о диван, приподнял голову:

— Я сейчас, кажется, сблюю.

Карелин скатился с дивана, зажимая рот рукой. Мирон бросился ему помогать. Довел до унитаза. Славу вырвало. Тут-то в квартире врубили свет, почему-то лампочка оказалась включенной на кухне и в туалете. Карелин всхлипнул, и его вывернуло во второй раз. Мирон выключил свет в туалете. Принес с кухни воды. Слава сидел, обхватив руками унитаз и устроившись щекой на стульчаке. Воду ему пришлось буквально вливать в рот.

— На фиг. Это шпроты или колбасный сыр, сто пудов. Выпью, опять рвать будет.

Мирон, евший те же самые продукты, не испытывал никакого желудочного дискомфорта.

— Нет, Слав, ты просто устал. Это стресс. Ты чувствительный, вот организм и реагирует. 

Карелин замычал что-то и остался сидеть на полу. Мирон оставил его в покое. Сам пока нашел простыню и зимнее колючее одеяло. При свете это сделать было куда легче. Бросил на кровать. Вернулся в коридор. Слава смог натянуть джинсы и пытался открутить краны в ванной. Пальцы соскакивали с металла. Получалось не очень. Наконец вода полилась в раковину. Слава сунул голову под струи, набрал в лодочку из ладоней воды, попил, прошелся руками по груди, расстегнул ширинку, вымыл пах. Мирон подобрал с пола прихожей еще мокрое с одного края полотенце, принес его:

— Другого нет.

Слава не думал вытираться, он замер в какой-то кататонии. Мирон подошел к нему, усадил на край ванны, пахнущего потом и сексом, в расстегнутых джинсах, и стал вытирать голову, как маленькому. Карелин не сопротивлялся.

— Болит что-нибудь? — спросил Федоров.

— Нет. Да. Все болит на самом деле. Я ваш блядский диван на девятый этаж пер, между прочим, и шкаф, и холодильник.

— Ты молодец, — похвалил Мирон, растирая ему шею махровой тканью.

— Да не. Я пидорас, по ходу, а не молодец, — Карелин вздернулся и посмотрел на Мирона. Тот повесил ему на шею полотенце, посмотрел на дело рук своих: синяки явно будут, и много.

— Тебе нравятся мужчины? 

— До вас не нравились, — спустя долгую паузу ответил Слава.

Мирон тяжело вздохнул, не скрывая разочарования. Его больше бы устроил ответ: «Еще как нравились. Все руки стер на гей-порно. Дать готов был любому, тут-то вы мне и подвернулись». А тут получается, что он в чем-то виноват. Конечно, Карелин совершеннолетний, но... Так, хватит того, что он совершеннолетний и девушки у него были. Все.

— У тебя же вроде бы девушка была? — спрашивает Мирон осторожно, понимая, что ходит по минному полю, и вот сейчас шанс умереть в своей квартире насильственной смертью или от отвращения к себе как никогда велик. Если Слава впадет в истерику, дело может кончиться плохо. Если он ответит, что девственник, то Федоров, пожалуй, пойдет и утопится в местной речке.

— Была, и не одна. Только мы расстались.

— И тебе больше девушки не нравятся? Ты больше их не хочешь?

— Почему не нравятся? Нравятся. Хочу. Ну, может, не двухсоткилограммового бегемота или бабку вонючую... А так-то... Сиськи... — пустился в размышления Слава.

— Вот. Значит, ты не гей, Слава.

— А кто я тогда? Жопа болит, кстати.

— Возможно, ты бисексуален, или это вообще был одноразовый опыт.

Слава задумался, глаза у него стали пустыми, он вернулся в комнату, пару раз влетев по дороге то в мебель, то в коробки. Его штормило. Лег на диван. Мирон накрыл его одеялом. Славе не понравилось сначала: колючее, но его начало опять трясти, как от холода. Он постарался свернуться калачиком. Калачик получился большой. Мирон стоял рядом, думая, что Слава опять начнет либо рыдать, либо блевать, либо обвинять его во всех смертных грехах. Скорее всего, все вместе взятое. Слава же выпростал руку из-под одеяла, потянул Мирона за шорты вниз. Он наклонился, ожидая угроз в свой адрес. Карелин обхватил его рукой за шею, приподнялся и полез целоваться. Во рту у него было еще чуть кисло от рвоты. Мирон коротко ответил, погладил щетинистую щеку. Карелин вдруг натянул одеяло так, что только глаза остались, лукаво посмотрел на Федорова и сказал:

— Ты себя растлителем малолетних не чувствуй, тоже мне, Гумберт Гумберт. Все ок. Я просто за целый месяц надумал себе всякого. Все нормально, короче.

Мирон покачал головой и встал. Слава расстроенно дышал: он-то надеялся на ответное признание. Федоров щелкнул выключателем. Свет погас, несколько секунд искорки бегали по энергосберегающим лампочкам. Мирон обошел диван, лег на противоположный край и притянул к себе подушку. Предусмотрительно перевернул ее другой стороной. Еще не хватало измазаться чужой кончой. 

— Не содомит, значит... Знаешь, а мне понравилось, за исключением некоторых деталей. Это типа спасибо, — донесся голос из темноты. 

— Я рад. Типа пожалуйста, — ответил Мирон. 

— В следующий раз давай ебаться лицом к лицу.

— Спи давай. Утром поговорим.

— Опять мозги будете компостировать, — промямлил Слава. 

Мирон думал о том, что утром придется что-то решать. В голове крутились вертолеты. День был длинный: ранний подъем, прощание с родителями, дорога в Усть-Рыбинск, педсовет, внезапный переезд, незапланированный секс. По-хорошему, надо было встать и пойти спать в другую комнату. Утром так будет проще объясняться, прежде всего с собственной совестью. Однако он лежал в темноте, слышал чужое дыхание и не мог себя заставить подняться, и не только потому, что устал. Внутри пузырилось варево из противоречивых чувств. В Усть-Рыбинске он впервые засыпал не один. Впервые уложил с собой спать мужика, которого трахнул. Впервые этим мужиком оказался его студент. Даже стеночка отодвинулась. «Я подумаю об этом завтра», — голосом Кларка Гейбла сказало подсознание.

— Если что, я не буду во сне лягаться, — совсем детским тоном произнес Слава и перекатился Мирону под бок. Заснули они почти мгновенно.


	7. Усть-Рыбинск. Лето. Необязательный драббл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: в главе помимо слэша есть описание и гета. монослешеры учтите пожалуйста это и не пугайтесь, слэш тут все еще основной жанр.

_«Первоклашка, первоклассник, у тебя сегодня праздник»_ , — выводила рулады, хлопая себя по бедру, зрелая девица, туго обтянутая школьной формой. Певица прыгала по сцене в атриуме торгового центра, сотни подобий которого выросли в городах по всей стране, похожие как клоны, облицованные яркими плитками снаружи, полные стекла и парфюмерных запахов внутри. От движений юбка на заду певицы чуть приподнималась, демонстрируя зрителям синтетическое кружево ярко-розовых трусов. У сцены столпились зеваки, в основном семьи с детьми школьного возраста. В первый ряд публики протолкались пацанчики лет двенадцати, они вытянули вперед телефон, насаженный на какую-то телескопическую палку, явно надеясь при помощи этого девайса заглянуть девушке под юбку. Но песня закончилась раньше, чем они успели приступить к съемке. Певица прижала руки с микрофоном к груди, низко поклонилась, мазнув кончиками хвостов по полу, при этом продемонстрировав стоящему за пультом диджею явно больше, чем хотела, крикнула в толпу: «Я люблю вас! С праздником! Также напомню, что через двадцать минут мы разыграем нашу праздничную лотерею. Обещаем, что наш "Осенний розыгрыш" беспроигрышный. Каждый участник уже получает десятипроцентную скидку на новые коллекции», — и ушла. Диджей — толстенький парень с залысинами, в футболке «Даю за пиво», такие обычно носят бывшие кавээнщики, — тут же включил ремикс «Учат в школе». Выпускники очередной «Фабрики звезд» загнусавили на разные лады: _«Буквы разные писать тонким перышком в тетрадь...»  
_  
«Перышко-хуерышко», — срифмовал Слава. Во Второй Имперской Федерации пером не учили писать в школе уже лет сорок, но песни остались все те же. Собственно говоря, почему? Разве Первое сентября — это праздник? Если да, то для кого? Учителям не хочется на работу. Школьникам на учебу. Первоклассники нервничают, ожидая неизведанного. Родители так вообще психуют. Какая же тут радость? Эти песни — некий ритуал перехода, сообщающий всем, что начинается страшное время дневников, контрольных и оценок. Кстати, все те же замшелые песни поют и на выпускных. Под них уже давно никто не плачет: те, кто не в хоре, пьют из-под полы протащенный коньяк, учителя обсуждают подарки родительского комитета. Всем хочется скорее перейти в столовую и чтобы началась дискотека. Но без песен нельзя. Они — скрепа скреп, гимн уже трижды поменялся, а песни остались. С ними ты приходишь в школу, с ними и уходишь. Таков круговорот жизни.

С балкончика парень в костюме мима разбрасывал желтые листья — рекламу нового салона красоты.

«Лето кончилось», — подумал Слава, наблюдая, как бумажки устилают пол первого этажа. «Зачем только все украшают в цветах листопада? Это же тупость какая-то! На улице все желтое, надо же чем-то удивлять посетителей. Можно ставить ёлки или, наоборот, шезлонги. Проявлять какое-то творческое начало». Люди шли сплошным потоком, как в метро. Это была обыкновенная предсентябрьская суета, еще даже не вошедшая в стадию бурного помешательства, которая случается вечером тридцать первого августа, когда дерутся за тетрадки в клеточку (12 листов, зеленая обложка) и за пару чешек (36 размер, белые). Тысячи семей привели своих детей в храмы потребления, чтобы одеть, обуть, собрать портфель, ну и взрослые тоже хотели щегольнуть по возможности после отпуска. Вокруг стоял невыносимый гул. Карелину казалось, что этот гул во всех торговых центрах сегодня одинаков: матери отчитывают детей, отцы бормочут в трубку, оправдываясь за прогул перед начальством, бабушки уговаривают не идти в «Макдональдс», а покушать котлеток дома, скрипят колеса перегруженных тележек, визжат младенцы, оставшиеся без дневного сна, ржут подростки, звенят сковородки на фуд-корте, кричат в громкоговорители менеджеры, приманивая покупателей «невероятными скидками».

Мама с Дашей наконец выпорхнули из магазина нижнего белья и колготок. 

— Ну и что там можно было так долго делать? — спросил Слава раздраженно. Он больше двадцати минут катал тележку с покупками вдоль блестящих витрин ювелирных магазинов, которыми был забит весь первый этаж. Себе носки и трусы он купил за минуту — просто взял из торгового накопителя трусы «неделька» и десять штук носков по скидке. Носки, кажется, будут маловаты, но это не беда. За сто-то рублей. — Сколько можно было колготки выбирать?

— Тебе не понять, Славочка, — ответила Даша и заговорщически посмотрела на маму. Купили, поди, какую-нибудь дорогую ненужную фигню и рады. Вот и хорошо.

— Ну мне-то колготки после детского сада стали не нужны, а ты все носишь, — отбрил Слава, но это была формальность, сказано все было без огонька, просто чтобы в следующий раз они час не возились.

— Так, теперь у нас по плану одежда, — сказала мама, сверяясь со списком.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — быстро сказал Слава, представив, на сколько они застрянут у примерочных при таком-то наплыве покупателей. 

— Не выдумывай. Во-первых, брюки...

— Не нужны мне брюки. В шараге нет формы. Джинсы куплю, и норм.

— Слава, ну а если тебе придется куда-то пойти? В театр, например?

Карелин хотел было огрызнуться, когда это они в последний раз ходили в театр. Кажется, классе в девятом, еще в Хабаровске, их повели смотреть то ли «Горе от ума», то ли «На дне» в местный ТЮЗ. После того, как попросили выключить «мобильные телефоны и пейджеры» и в зале погас свет, Слава еще с парочкой одноклассников утек из зала. Они пошли в кино на «Узника Азкабана». В фильме все было совсем не так, как в книжке, зато у Гермионы появилась грудь. После сеанса слонялись до конца спектакля рядом с ТЮЗом: ждали остальных, ели мороженое и пытались поджечь тополиный пух. За это им чуть не попало от ментов. Они потом даже домой к ним заявились. Читали лекцию о противопожарной безопасности. Короче, Слава хотел было этот случай и упомянуть, а то ишь какие театралы выискались. Посмотрел на маму и, вздохнув, ничего не сказал. Она выглядела уставшей, но очень воодушевленной. Это была их первая совместная поездка в Петербург, не связанная с лечением отца, за все время, когда они приехали за лучшей жизнью в Усть-Рыбинск.

— Для театра у меня с выпускного костюм есть, — уже чуть мягче сказал Слава.

— Он тебе коротковат, — за это недоразумение цвета мокрого асфальта мама чувствовала вину. Денег особенно не было, покупался костюм в спешке, когда Белла сказала, что простой белой рубашки на вручении аттестатов маловато будет. Слава на всю эту торжественную часть идти не хотел, но дома настояли. Отец уж очень хотел посмотреть сына на выпускном, про Славино фиаско с английским ему не сказали. Поэтому срочно метнулись в ближайший районный центр. Там был салон для новобрачных, где и нашлась костюмная пара, которую владелец втюхал им втридорога, выдавая полиэстер за шерсть с шелком. Пиджак был кургузый, брюки короткие, цвет напоминал арестантскую или солдатскую форму.

— Мне джинсы нужны, и точка. Кто мне будет на брюках стрелки наводить? Ты? Даша?

— Самому слабо? — спросила сестрица.

— Да ты сама-то стрелки только на глазах рисуешь! 

— Хорошо, — мама быстро загасила назревавший конфликт, — джинсы, рубашки, футболки, свитер. 

— А что не так с моим? — свитер был куплен еще на старом хабаровском рынке. Он был не китайский, на удивление, чуть великоват Карелину, что было редкостью, и Слава как-то к нему прикипел душой.

— Заплатки на локтях протерлись.

— Новые пришить можно.

— Слава, пойми, это просто неприлично. Ты же не бомж, в конце концов, — мама подняла руку, показывая, что спор окончен. — Ботинки.

— Патрули, — уперся Слава. 

— Хорошо, кроссовки купим. Но и нормальная обувь тоже нужна.

— Патрули — нормальная обувь.

— Потом, что у тебя с осенней курткой?

— Все с ней хорошо, — Карелин представил, что его заставят сейчас в душном магазине мерить с десяток вариантов, а потом во втором — еще дюжину и ничего не купят. 

— Разберемся. Ты поднимайся на лифте, на эскалатор с колесами не влезть, — скомандовала мама. 

Слава встал в очередь к лифтам. Не одни они тут были такие умные, что утащили тележку с парковки у соседнего «Ашана» и складывали теперь покупки из магазинов, чтобы не потерять многочисленные пакеты. Только Слава попытался войти в лифт, как ему наперерез кинулась светленькая хрупкая женщина, толкавшая перед собой тележку. В ней сидел кудрявый ребенок, двое других, вцепившись в сетчатые бока, бежали рядом, как пажи у кареты. Слава еле успел затормозить, столкновение прошло по касательной. Даму немного занесло на повороте. Она впечаталась в край лифта, но с силой, которой на первый взгляд не могло быть в таком слабом теле, развернула груженый агрегат и затолкала его в кабину. Один из детей затыкал по кнопкам. Дама повернулась лицом к двери. Слава развел руками, типа «тётя, что за дела?». Дама горделиво фыркнула, мол, учись пацан, в шопинге, как на войне, каждый сам за себя. Слава показал ей средний палец. Ребенок, сидевший в тележке, зло посмотрел на него и крикнул, картавя: ««Пидалас! Пидол! Пидолюга!» Двери сомкнулись, и стеклянная кабина медленно поползла вверх. Слава оскалился в улыбке. И весело ему было не от того, что ребенок забавно и не по возрасту ругался, а от того, что, как говорят, «устами младенца истина глаголет». 

«Пидорок, пидорок, пидорочек, сядь ко мне, дорогой, на хуечек. Хоп, пидорок, не шей мне срок. Пошумев моторами, выпустив дымок, через акваторию мчится пидорок», — рифмовал Слава, шевеля губами. Переделывание песен в гей-речовки не помогало изгнать непрошеные мысли, которые терзали Славу целый месяц. Он с ними засыпал каждую ночь и просыпался каждое утро. Вычистить их из головы совсем не получалось, получалось только иногда заглушить. Хотелось заткнуть уши и кричать: «Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля, я тебя не слушаю». Только как можно не слушать самого себя? Чем заткнуть пасть внутреннему голосу? 

Тогда, ну после инцидента, Слава доплелся до дома, напился компота из холодильника и завалился с плеером. Утром чуть не проспал работу, хорошо, батя проснулся рано, стал греметь на кухне и разбудил. Бросить форму в рюкзак, пара бутеров с собой, один в зубы — и бежать. Накрыло Славу осознанием масштабов трагедии, когда он курил в рабочее время, спрятавшись за штабелем лежаков. В голове как-то разложилось произошедшее, само собой: он поел веселых таблеточек в компании своего учителя английского — Мирона Яновича Федорова, которого сам накормил этими таблеточками, потом полез лизать Мирона Яновича и целовать, и трогать, и, кажется, был уже готов к «чему-то большему», но последнее не точно. Интересно, за что они еще друг друга потрогали бы, не попроси он воды? 

«Я не пидор. Я не пидор. Я не пидор», — шептал Слава, пытаясь вдохнуть в себя побольше табачного дыма, но легкие как сковало цепью. «Целоваться под таблетками — это ничего не значит. Тема Жеке вон языком в ухо лазил, и ничего. Никто никого в жопу не ебет». Проблема в том, что Мирон Янович не был ни Темой, ни Жекой, ни каким-то обсосом с Дыбенко. Федоров был классный же мужик, такой необычный, явно в Усть-Рыбинск не встраивающийся. Как и сам Карелин. Только Мирон Янович был из Англии, а Слава из Дальневосточного имперского федерального округа.

***

Слава, конечно, в Хабаровске примерным поведением не отличался, но и отпетым хулиганом его никто не считал. Ну было у него немного странное чувство юмора, так все привыкли. В школе даже учился нормально, когда не ленился. Панковал по юности. Менты пару раз ловили, но читали лекцию и отпускали. У них на рынках было кого трясти, что им полудурки-школьники. А потом все как-то испортилось, проще говоря, по пизде пошло. Сначала отца отправили в неоплачиваемый отпуск. Производство под Китай перестраивали. Пришлось ужаться. А тут и мать с работы попросили. Официальная формулировка — «сокращение штатов», а неофициальная — «губернатор новый, нужно закруглиться с расследованиями и петь осанну новой администрации». Много мама в газете написала неприятного: и про комбинат, и про проблему рынков, и расследование про пытки в ментуре провела, ей даже потом бандиты инфу сливать стали — зауважали. Стажа журналистского двадцать лет, а не взяли даже в «Из рук в руки». Хотела в Москву — она же с премиями. Да в Москве своих таких премиальных, пишущих о подрезке яблонь и открытии дороги в Химках, полна коробушка. И тут уже финалочка — батя заболел. Сказали, операция нужна, стоит — миллион, потом восстановление, санатории и прочие ништяки. Все за голову схватились, квартиру думали продавать, только в Хабаре все равно эту операцию не делают. Москва и Питер. Мать все свои знакомства подняла, уложила-таки по квоте в военный госпиталь, на билет до Пулково отцу по соседям собирали. А с работой все никак. Хорошо, что мир не без добрых людей. Нашелся батин бывший одноклассник, который после постреляшек в девяностые угомонился, отжал завод и теперь выиграл государственный тендер на поставку чего-то там. Ему нужны были «на линии» свои люди, чтобы рабочие не воровали, а то там за время «лихих» привыкли, что с завода тащить можно все. Короче, сдали они свою хабаровскую квартиру, упаковались и поехали. 

Белла Андреевна Славу невзлюбила сразу: приезжий, чудной, наглый, языкастый. Не то чтобы к Карелину в родной школе относились как к принцу крови, но тут он себя почувствовал реально отбросом, мусором, ебанашкой, отмороженным. С педагогическим коллективом отношения не сложились. С одноклассниками... Ну бухать он умел, ржал громко, анекдоты травил, отчебучить мог что-нибудь на уроке, чтобы все поржали. Тусить его всегда звали — не мажоры конечно, а такие, как говорят, мутные типочки. И никто из них не знал, что жил когда-то такой Славка Машнов: ездил к деду картошку сажать, обменивался с друзьями футбольными карточками, книжки читал, выигрывал конкурсы по анимации, за девочкой стеснялся ухаживать, взахлеб обсуждал с одноклассниками «Гарри Поттера», прыгал на дискаче под группу «Центр» и прочее, прочее, прочее. Тут он был Славой Карелиным, которому море было по колено. И оно было. Того, что в Усть-Рыбинске Слава задержится больше чем на год, он даже не предполагал. Сдаст Единый имперский и привет: Питер, Москва, ну или родная Хабара. А все не так обернулось. Английский провалил, отцу врачи прочили вторую операцию, и военком особенно широко стал улыбаться Славе на улице. Ну ничего, значит, отслужит, но в ножки Белле падать не пойдет. Ничего, за него упали. Когда мать сказала, что договорилась о том, чтобы Славу взяли в шарагу на испытательный срок, он реально думал, а не отпилить ли ногу. Ну удобно: учиться не надо, в армию не возьмут, государство пенсию даст, и на шее родительской сидеть не придется. Но пришлось вставать второго сентября и идти во всю ту же отвратительную усть-рыбинскую школу, которая теперь именовалась «колледжем». Учиться он совсем уж не бросил, потому надо было чем-то мозги занимать, выбирал предмета два-три и по ним что-то делал. А так балду гонял да троллил «мучителей».

Когда этот сын народа Израилева заявился, Слава подумал, что быстро его тут сожрут. И не таких сжирали. Ларин тут гоголем ходил первую неделю, потом ему быстро школота сопливая объяснила, что к чему. У здешнего народа культура общения была на зачаточном уровне: или ты их, или они тебя. Федоров, на удивление, тараканов проигнорировал, бычить ни на кого не стал, подошел к работе по-деловому. Короче, произвел впечатление. Яныча (его так звали за глаза) трогать не стали. Зауважали, наверное, хотя англичанин был по виду совсем не альфач, но аудиторию держать умел, до панибратства не опускался, но не лютовал почем зря, а главное, учил, а не издевался. 

Славу Федоров сначала невероятно бесил почему-то. Вел бы он у них литературу какую или историю, Карелин, может быть, послушал бы умного человека. А тут, сука, английский. Вот нахуя он из Оксфорда приперся? Носом своим еврейским, что ли, какую выгоду тут чуял? Золото партии в болотах искал? Короче, бесился Слава знатно. До тех пор, пока не оказалось, что Мирон Янович не сука какая, не подлиза белочкина, как все тут, а нормальный мужик. Когда Ленка Крыгина Славе по телефону выговаривала и Верочкины сплетни пересказывала, он даже не поверил сразу. А как поверил, то сразу побежал бухой и обкуренный извиняться. Не хотел, чтобы его гнидой считали даже лишние двадцать минут. Ну и углядел тогда лишнего. Оксана на Яныче-то висла, а тот её как-то холодно, вежливо под локоток вел. И понял тогда Слава, осознал, — водка, наверное, помогла — что хуево здесь Федорову так же, как и ему, что он тут явно не добровольно оказался. И стал он чувствовать к нему ну уважение не уважение, а что вроде как они товарищи по несчастью, соседи по бараку. Только у Мирона, похоже, срок дольше намечался. Слава же собирался когти из Усть-Рыбы рвать по-любому. 

За ночлег во время снегопада надо сказать спасибо Даше. Явно же одного Славу Мирон Янович в гости звать не стал бы, а тут не поверил в умение старшего брата обустроить себе и сестре безопасный ночлег. Вообще Мирона Яновича мелочь пузатая очень любила. Они к нему через полкоридора сломя голову бежали. Сам Федоров со всеми ровный был, но за мелких, оказывается, переживал.

Когда в квартиру зашли, Слава обалдел. Настоящая питерская интеллигенция. А книг-то сколько. У них тоже в Хабе много осталось, но тут видно, что с любовью подобранная коллекция. Вдоль полок ходил, выбирал, что почитать, чувствовал, как Федоров на него шокировано смотрит, глаза выпучил, но ничего не сказал. Думал, поди, что Слава-то из книжек читал букварь и синюю. А мы не пальцем деланные. Когда уж водки вместе напились, Слава Яновича и за английский простил. Их обоих девки киданули. Сучки, конечно. Но проедет и по их улице шлюхобус какой-нибудь. 

Наутро Карелин понял, что про ночевку эту нельзя никому рассказывать. Не так поймут. Скажут, что Слава подлизаться к преподу хотел, или Федоров какие виды на Дашу имел, или еще чего. Начнутся все эти шутки, подколы, шептания. Ну их. Слишком личное это все какое-то оказалось, как будто Слава Мирона Яновича без привычной брони увидел: расстроенного, уставшего и даже потерянного какого-то. Плохо ему было настолько, что даже Славиной компании оказался рад.

После этого случая Слава потом долго с Федоровым воображаемые разговоры вел, про книжки в основном. Видно же, что Мирон Янович умный и про всякое умное поговорить мог. А сам Слава был дурак, потому что по-английски он ни фига не мог ни говорить, ни писать, а Мирону Яновичу от него только английский был и нужен. И еще таблеточки. Слава когда увидел его в коридоре, сначала не узнал — бомж бомжом, хотя всего три дня на работе не был. Глаза стеклянные, вид отсутствующий, как будто уже чем закинулся. 

Когда Мирон его за шарф хватанул, Карелин понял, что про «не альфача» — это он погорячился. Умел Яныч быть жестким, оказывается. Даже мысль такая мелькнула, что таскай он Славу за шиворот к учебникам английского и объясняй, что нужно язык учить, то прогресс бы пошел. И шарфик этот еще. У Славы с ним своя история была. Он мягкий был такой, пушистый. Конечно, ремнем-то удобнее было бы, зато от шерсти следов не оставалось, да и удушиться до смерти им сложнее было. Слава накидывал иногда в шкафу петельку и дрочил. Собачий кайф, все пацаны так делают. Поэтому даже немножко смешно было, когда Федоров поверил, что чуть шею ему не сломал. Проверять полез. Видно, что из заграниц приехал. Что в Хабаре, что в Усть-Рыбе так не принято было, а тут такая забота, прям как будто Карелин пацанва зеленая, которому от пьяного бати прилетело, а теперь батя, протрезвев, его утешает. 

С ментами, конечно, Слава перессал знатно. Чудом обошлось. Удивительно, что Федоров мусоров не боялся; те это чувствовали, поэтому смотрели как коты на огурец: не понимали, что за хрень, и обходили стороной. Слава дорогу до поселка точно бы не нашел, если бы Федоров укатил в теплой тачиле с мусорами до дома. Мозги у него тогда как-то перемешались. Вспомнил прошлый обыск в мусарне, тогда ему, наверное, только дубинку в зад не запихнули, а так по всей форме досмотрели. Раздели догола, надели наручники, протокол составили, потом еще в шарагу приходили с завучем разговаривать. Слава накрепко после этого запомнил, что с местными мусорами залупаться нельзя. Жизнь у них в ПГТ была скучная, и даже в рамках закона отыграться они могли так, что на всю жизнь запомнишь. 

Смеяться Яныч не стал, когда Слава про спину сказал. У него это как отец заболел, началось. Понервничает сильно, и спину сводить начинает. Ничего не помогало: ни нурофен, ни мази; Слава даже косяк курить пробовал — весело, но спине легче не становилось. Невролог руками разводил и говорил не сутулиться и заниматься спортом. Совет был глупый, и Слава его проигнорировал. Но на лестнице скрючило, что ни согнуться, ни разогнуться было, и Карелин подумал, что зря по утрам зарядку не делал, может, и пронесло бы. Когда Мирон Янович трогать его за шею, за плечи стал, было больно, он явно не церемонился, но боль была не ради боли, а с намеком таким, что в финале должно стать хорошо. И Славе стало. Реально, как кончил, только лучше. Ночью потом все тело как будто жарило. Слава списал это на температуру, хоть от нее морозит обычно.

Тогда же Слава себя чуть сам себя не поколотил. Перепугался за Яныча, когда Яблокова эсэмэску прислала, что английского не будет. Он чуть босиком не бросился бежать проверять, что там с Федоровым случилось. Не наложил ли руки, потому что тот как будто по краю какому ходил. Но нет, не наложил. Болел просто. Слава себя клял за этот визит, и за больничку ему было стыдно, и вообще, что он такой дурак навязчивый.

В апреле девочку свою бывшую, за которую когда дрался, витрину разбил, в Питере случайно встретил на Невском, так она на него даже не взглянула, прошла, как будто он пустое место. Ну да, она-то в университете учится, а Слава-то где? Тролль под мостом. Понял, что надо что-то делать, выбираться. Работу нашел для начала. Мама, конечно, была против, потому что учеба и все такое. Но он слово дал, что только на лето (с мая по октябрь на самом деле). Поспрашивал у народа, узнал, что после второго курса шараги могут на второй курс вуза взять, если с документами подсуетиться. Он был готов куда угодно, только бы свалить. И опять все в английский уперлось. Тут даже не Хабаровск. Репетитора хорошего найти непросто. Яныч, понятное дело, отпадал: подумал бы, что Карелин его подкупить хочет. Спасибо, что зачет поставил, хотя таким взглядом тогда одарил, когда Славе индивидуальную ведомость подписывал, мол, что с тебя взять. Какой тебе английский. Оксана, конечно же, поиздевалась. Сказала, что частными уроками не занимается. Ага, как же. А то иномарочку свою она с зарплаты приобрела.

Так что все опять в Федорова уперлось. К нему даже просто подойти было боязно, он вне стен школы был как Снежная королева — весь в холодном панцире. Слава только на третий раз решился, благо в одной маршрутке по воскресеньям ездили домой. Честно, думал, откажет. А тот возьми да согласись. Славу тогда такое счастье разобрало. Сам не знал почему. Если бы Оксана согласилась, он бы так не радовался. 

Яныч-то совсем не замороженный оказался, просто вежливый, культурный. И смеяться он любил, даже лучше сказать — ржать, и с юмором у него все в порядке было, и объяснял хорошо, с элементами шоковой терапии, зато точно запомнишь. Карелин жалел, что целый год так бездарно пробакланил. Может, полегче было бы английский в голову-то упихивать. 

Язык шел туго, Слава чувствовал себя самым тупым человеком на земле, когда в десятый раз допускал одни и те же ошибки. Федоров на него смотрел как на собачку, тупенькую животинку, спрашивал, все ли понятно, не нужно ли еще раз что объяснить. Слава сразу шутить начинал, раз не может впечатление знаниями произвести, то пусть хоть посмешит. Мирон Янович смеялся, по волосам трепал — сочувствовал, короче, даже один раз за щеку ущипнул. Слава себя чисто песиком на дрессуре чувствовал, но обидно не было почему-то, приятно даже. Английский это не помогало выучить, правда. Вместо неправильных глаголов Слава всякие детали подмечать стал. Ресницы у Мирона Яновича были длинные, при этом светлые, белесые и пушистые, такие и у девчонок не всегда бывают. Профиль грубый, жесткий, а само лицо мягкое, почти детское. Курить Яныч любил, сам-то Слава от случая к случаю больше баловался. Федоров почти всегда на уроках дымил, но каждый раз разрешение спрашивал, не помешает ли Карелину. Мирон, оказывается, и по-человечески разговаривать мог, без сложноподчиненных предложений. По разговорам, но больше обмолвкам стало ясно, что жизнь-то у него была не сахар в его оксфордах с порриджами и файф-о-клоками. Славу от этого всего: от разговоров, уроков — так развозило, в хорошем смысле. Ему иногда хотелось сделать что-то такое, что сам не знал. Ну необычное, чтобы впечатление произвести на Мирона Яновича, показать «не лыком шит, не полный shit». Не Голицынского всего сделать за одну ночь, а глобальное такое. Зачем? Ну клево же было бы. Но только чем можно было Яныча удивить, не знал. Его разве что Карелинский уровень английского поражал так, что он бровь гнул. Слава-то быстро понял, что с языком у него не пойдет, но продолжал с упорством маньяка к Федорову таскаться. С другой стороны, деньги его, честно заработанные, на что хочет, на то и тратит.

А потом... А потом... Вот это вот все... И почему? Зачем? Что будет дальше, непонятно.

Два дня Слава жил в отрицалове, мол, ничего не было, да все в полном порядке, с кем не бывает. Потом ночью ему кошмар приснился. Стоит он почему-то в спортивном зале, около длинного стола в трусах. За столом комиссия: завучи, военком и Белла Андреевна. Директриса бумажки изучает, потом поднимает глаза на Карелина и говорит:

— Ну, что делать будем?

— Я тут, собственно, по какому вопросу? — Славе неуютно, он сутулится еще сильнее, чем обычно.

— Да с гомосятиной вашей что делать будем, спрашиваю? 

— К-к-какой г-г-гомосятиной? 

— Жалобу на вас преподаватель написал. За домогательства. 

Мирон Янович стоит у шведской стенки и на Славу не смотрит, беседует с Оксаной.

— Отчислять пидора надо! — кричит Тиньковский.

Двери распахиваются, гром гремит, в зал заходит, кажется, вся школа. Все смотрят на Славу с осуждением и брезгливостью.

— Это все таблетки. Его таблетки. Это не я.

Все смеются. Вернее, никто даже не улыбается, а смех откуда-то сверху доносится, как в ситкомах. 

— Что же за таблетки такие, от которых пузо другому мужику облизать хочется?

Толпа напирает, давит, оттесняет к стенке. Слава пытается взглядом найти Мирона Яновича, чтобы посмотреть, не стыдно ли ему. Но люди вокруг вдруг вытягиваются в размерах и тянутся к нему своими ручищами.

А потом как монтажная склейка. И нет никого в зале. Слава один, только уже совсем голый стоит. Идти домой надо. Сначала шмотки найти какие-нибудь. Дергает одну дверь — закрыто, идет к пожарному — закрыто. Да что же такое! Потом чувствует дуновение ветра спиной. Оборачивается. Яныч к лесенкам прислонился, руки на груди скрестил. Смотрит. Слава идет к нему и думает, что нужно уебать по его носатой морде, чтобы не смотрел так. Подходит. А Федорову хоть бы хны. Смотрит серьезно. Потом Славу за вихры берет. И как-то сладко Славе становится, томно, тяжесть во всем теле появляется. Двери в спортзал опять открываются. Белла, ученики, все снова окружают. Яныч вроде как трофеем трясет: забирайте, терзайте, выгоняйте, попался. Славе бы вырываться начать, а он не может. Все вокруг крутится, как в калейдоскопе. Стыдно только очень.

Проснулся весь в поту. Кажется, даже орал во сне. Хуй стоял, аж больно было. Ну понятно. Девушки-то у него давно нет, организм молодой, а сны... ну снится всякая ерунда. Что на нее внимания обращать. Вон ему как-то во сне Воландеморт контрольную по математике решать помогал. Это что же теперь, он пожиратель смерти? Слава думал, что сейчас быстренько погоняет рукой и кончит в две минуты, потому что моченьки никакой не было. Ага, сейчас. Стоять-то стояло, но не кончалось. Сиськи попытался представить или девочку в ошейнике — хорошо, но не то. Сплюнул на ладонь, чтобы не гонять по сухому, слюна противная, тянущаяся, утренняя, и тут флешбечнуло его: Яныч над ним нависает и слюни пальцем с подбородка утирает. Смотрит так внимательно, серьезно, кадык у него под кожей ходит. И Слава даже понять как следует не успел, что он себе представляет, а уже обкончал себя: пузо, грудь, чуть ли не до подбородка долетело. Ну и что это за пидарасня? 

В обед опять накрыло. День был вообще такой, что в петлю хотелось. Вроде и на работе народу немного, и начальство уехало на семинар по безопасности, сиди книжку читай и смотри, чтобы у горок никто не толпился. Лафа полная. Но хуево было, хоть вой. Это он что, педик, получается? Слава исподтишка рассматривал мужиков. Мужики ничего кроме отвращения не вызывали: толстые, пузатые, трусы в жопу впиваются, веревочки с крестом толстые шеи перерезают, есть еще тощие, скелетоподобные доходяги-губошлепы, у тех и у других волосы по телу мерзкие. Успокоился, не нравятся ему мужики. Вот у Мирона Яновича волосы растут красиво, по телу как газончик, упругие такие, трогать прикольно. Слава чуть себе леща не дал. Ну блин, что за дела. Целый день проходил, мужиков разглядывая, некоторые на него косились подозрительно. Самые рисковые пытались что-то спросить, но Карелин на них шикал: «Нарукавники ребенку наденьте! Уберите с лежака полотенце, занимать нельзя!». Хотя свободных лежаков было полно. Сам же ни к каким выводам и не пришел. 

Вечером дыбенковские позвонили:

— Славян, мы на родину едем. Пошли бухать.

— Я в аквапарке.

— Мы тебя подхватим.

Забирали Славу из аквапарка с помпой. Пока все остальные автобуса ждали, всей толпой мялись на остановке, за Карелиным примчалась тонированная старенькая «ауди»: черная, заниженная, музон орет. Сразу видно, что серьезные люди домой едут.

Пахом и Серый вместе со Славой школу заканчивали. Учились так себе, но оба поступили в какой-то задрипаный вузик. Самое главное, серьезные дела мутить начали с серьезными людьми. Машины, кажется, краденные разбирали где-то на окраине Питера. Всегда при деньгах были. Из общаги съехали, квартиру снимали, за экзамены в кассу заносили, на занятия не ходили. Все хорошо у них было. Слава с ними корешился, когда в Усть-Рыбу переехал, но сейчас они зазнались. Большими людьми стали. Сейчас им он нужен был для массовки, чтобы было перед кем похвастаться. А Славе вот реально все равно, ему хоть с кем потусить, чтобы одному не быть. Потому что барабанчик в голове отбивал тревожный ритм: «Др-др-др, Слава — пидор».

Приехали на пустырь у песчаного карьера. Народ подтягивался: кто на великах приехал, кто на своих двоих пришел. Серый с Вованом из багажника три ящика пива подогнали, Славе еще в машине сказали, что «для своих» будет водка и коньяк, мангал поставили. Из колонок музыка орала: Ноггано вперемешку с Майдановым. Слава не слышал, его как гранатой оглушило. Он слонялся вдоль карьера, цедил пиво, ржал, опять пил и все думал, думал, думал. По нему видно, что он пидор? Или нет, он полупидор? Бывают вообще полупидоры? А на одну восьмую? Или там какое-то другое измерение — «на полшишечки» или «по самые яйца»?

Слава покосился на свое отражение в тонированной машине. Вообще непонятно, длинный парень, в руках пиво, нормальный пацан, а в башке гей-парад идет. Если сейчас к Серому подойти и сказать: «Слушай, я тут с мужиком целовался, чуть ему не отсосал, что думаешь?» — лучше сразу радужный флаг на балкон вывесить и перья в жопу вставить. Или к Пахому подойти и засосать, чтобы уж наверняка. Тогда он получит что заслужил. Отпинают его, потом обоссут для острастки и будет он жить пидором-опущенным. Из шараги уйти, конечно, надо будет, потому что с петухом никто сидеть за одной партой не захочет. Белочка еще что-нибудь затрет про моральный облик. Можно, в Питер махнуть на полгодика. Оторваться по-питерски, перед тем как его в армию заберут. Военком-то тоже к этому времени знать будет, что Слава из таких, особенных. Запихнет еще в какую-нибудь «дикую дивизию» на Север или на Кавказ, чтобы из Карелина мужика сделали. Там сделают, так сделают, что домой без зубов привезут, с порванным анусом и в цинковом гробу. Могут еще на юг послать, где Вторая Имперская помогает соседям бороться за демократию. Но туда вроде пока срочников не отправляют. Там как-то мутно все. Какие-то частные военные конторы всем этим делом занимаются. 

Слава подошел к машине, вытащил припрятанную под одеялом в багажнике водку. Скрутил крышку и отпил глотка три. Мерзко, но должно отпустить. Пахом раскуривал самокрутку. Серый шуровал над мангалом. Если сейчас мужика поцеловать, все поржут, наверное, ну в морду дадут, бухие все скоро будут и укуренные. А на утро все забудут. Так что не видать тебе, Славочка, каминг-аута. Почему бы ему и про поцелуи под таблеточками не забыть? Не забывалось почему-то. Знал Карелин, что это не просто какая-то ебаназия пьяная была, а что-то другое, непонятное. От такого не отсмеешься, не протрезвеешь, не отмоешься. С этим теперь жить придется. Только как жить? 

Пахом протянул ему косяк:

— На, расслабься, что-то ты такой стоишь груженый.

Слава долго смотрел на самокрутку. А если у него теперь только на мужиков стоять будет? И под наркотой особенно. Вообще, что ли, не бухать? И секса у него не будет тогда, по ходу. Потому что ну не с мужиками же ебаться? Мерзость какая.

— Алле, гараж, ты уже закинулся чем-то? — Пахом помахал перед Славиным лицом ладонью.

— Не, просто чё-то, — Слава схватил самокрутку и затянулся. То ли трава слабая была, то ли он от таблеточек не отошел, хотя уж третьи сутки пошли, но веселее не стало. Все тело болело, и муть какая-то в голове была. Хотелось лечь и просто лежать. 

Вечерело. Народ собирался. Подъехало еще три машины. Это местные прослышали про тусу и прикатили. Серый с Пахомом пошли поручкались: все свои же, усть-рыбчане. Девчонки приехали накрашенные, в мини, как на дискач. Авто поставили в ряд и включили фары. Уже не Ноггано, а какая-то попсовая музычка играла: «Валера! Валера! Я буду нежной и верной» и «Танцуй, пока молодая, девочка Рая». Девки побросали сумки в кучу на траву и танцевали вокруг. Пара пацанов, кто поактивней и посмелее, терлись рядом. Остальные столпились у мангала и смотрели, пуская слюни. Пока еще не разогнались пивом и травой достаточно, чтобы яйца к телкам подкатить. 

Славе же ждать не хотелось. Он сунул кому-то в руки водку, которую он после тех трех глотков не пил, так, таскал за собой почти полную бутылку, и вышел в круг. Два притопа, три прихлопа, потом покрутил «твист» в стиле Бывалого из «Кавказской пленницы». Девушки смотрели на него скептически. Слава поднял руку вверх, закинул голову — прям Фредди Меркури, а потом упал на землю и покатился ровнехонько под машины. Остановился, когда дотронулся до колес, вскочил, задрал руки вверх, как безумный осьминог, и задрыгался всем телом под нехитрый бит. Все заржали. Парни стали выходить в круг. Включили первый медляк. Время хапцанья-мацанья началось. Карелин сел, привалившись к автомобильному колесу, и пялился на появляющиеся звезды. К нему подковыляла девица: джинсы на бедрах, топик, открывающий пупок с висюлькой — короче, как положено.

— А ты ничего такой, — сказала она, присаживаясь на корточки. Девушка пыталась это сделать грациозно, но почва была песчаная, каблуки провалилсь в песок. Девушка аккуратно встала на коленки.

— Ты красивая, — ответил Слава. В темноте было уже не разглядеть, но раз девушка приехала на танцы, то точно не крокодил.

— Ты из Питера? — взяла быка за рога девушка. Явно искала влиятельных знакомств.

— Из Усть-Рыбинска, — охладил ее пыл Карелин.

— В школе учишься? — девица отодвинулась, не хотела зашквариться о школоту.

— В шараге. На программиста.

— Пахома знаешь? — вот и подошли к главной теме.

— Ну знаю.

— Так «ну» или знаешь?

— Знаю.

— Познакомишь?

— Что мне за это будет?

— Какие, мужики, вы все меркантильные, — притворно заохала девица. 

— Давай хоть медляк потанцуем, — Слава поднялся и протянул руку. Потанцевать медляк на усть-рыбинском диалекте означало «я тебя немного помацаю, но без грязи».

— Окей, — девушка выдула пузырь жевательной резинки, хлопнула его и поднялась.

Из динамиков заныл Юра Шатунов: «Забудь его, забудь, уйдет любовь, как дым, ведь у него в мечтах не ты, не ты, не ты».

Девица положила руки Славе на шею и встала рядом. Он шлепнул ей руки на зад. Девушка фыркнула, но раз уж согласилась, то терпи. Они покачались пару раз, примериваясь. Ростом девушка, несмотря на каблуки, не вышла. Карелину было не очень удобно. Но он попытался как-то к ней наклониться. Девушка чуть придержала его рукой, вынула жвачку, приклеила ее за ухо и полезла целоваться. Слава подошел к вопросу поцелуев, как будто это был олимпийский спорт: «Быстрее, выше, сильнее».  
Бросил самому себе вызов: ну как, не хуже, чем с Мироном Яновичем? Было ну не так, но тоже хорошо: вкус табака, детского «Орбита» и пива. Расцепились, продышались, вернулись к лапанью. Тут Карелин не упустил возможность «пропальпировать» грудь: пушап, конечно, был знатный. Запустил в декольте палец и, кажется, зацепил сосок. Девица зашипела, вернула его руку себе на попу, и они снова принялись целоваться. Юра наконец-то допел про несовпадение мечтаний лирических героев. Слава же несколько утратил ритм и погрузился в поцелуй самозабвенно. Девица постучала по плечу. Карелин отодвинулся. 

— Ты что, голодный? Прям не целуешь, а жрешь.

— Ты такой вкусный пирожочек, что от тебя нельзя оторваться, — дурные мысли из головы выветрились. Нравились ему девушки, нравились.

— У меня сегодня месячные, — ответила девица, надеясь, что Славу это напугает. Три раза «ха». Когда у тебя есть сестра, а у сестры есть подруги, весь ее ранний пубертат ты слышишь, как они сплетничают: «У нее начались меськи! — Неее, у нее же волос там нет! — Сама прокладку видела!». Отдельным поджанром были сплетни: «Она уже тампонами пользуется! — Что? Ты думаешь, она уже шпили-вилли?». Слава сначала от этих историй отмораживался, а потом понял, у парней про члены и жопы, у девчонок про месячные. Грозное, кстати, оружие. Пацаны «крови оттуда» жуть как боялись, и девушки часто на дискачах могли отшить особо неприятного кавалера: «Не трогай, у меня эти дни!».

— Да мне пофиг, если честно. Я крови не боюсь, — ответил Слава, зная, какая последует реакция. 

— Фу, извращуга. 

— Ладно, пошли с Пахомом познакомлю.

Девица засуетилась, кинулась поправлять прическу, потом вытащила из кармана джинсов маленький блеск, повозила им выверенным движением по губам.

— Ну, пошли.

Пахом и трое «статусных» усть-рыбинских пацанов стояли у мангала. Им танцы были ни к чему, девчонок они выберут сами без всех этих ухаживаний. Слава подошел, его тут не особо ждали, конечно, но он, не стесняясь, влез в беседу.

— Я тут познакомиться привел отличную девушку, — на свету Карелин смог рассмотреть, с кем целовался. Девушку можно было назвать очень миловидной и даже красивой, если бы не тяжелый не по возрасту макияж. — Это... Как тебя, милая?

— Кристина, — ответила девушка. Она вся выгнулась, стараясь продемонстрировать себя со всех сторон: и попу, и грудь, и тонкую талию.

— Вот, Кристиночка. Офигенно целуется, но сегодня у нее месячные, так что сразу настраивайтесь на минет. 

Слава махнул рукой и пошел к автомобильной трассе. Оставаться на этом празднике жизни больше не хотелось. Зло какое-то взяло. Хотелось колеса у «ауди», например, проколоть. Но с собой ножа не было. Даже халявное пиво брать не стал.

Шел по обочине. Белые ночи уже отходили, и в полночь темнело по-настоящему. Пахом его больше на вечеринку не пригласит, а если пригласит, Слава не пойдет. Хватит ему приятелей из шараги. Надо Овсянкину, что ли, написать, а то он с мая с ним почти не виделся. Работа, а в выходные не всегда получалось. В выходные Слава к Мирону Яновичу бежал с английским. Это получается, что Федоров тоже типа как его друг был? Слава почесал нос. А круто было бы с Янычем дружить. По-настоящему. Типа два таких крутых бро. Впрочем, никакой дружбы между ними не было и быть не могло. За дружбу не платят тысячу рублей за встречу. Это уже проституция какая-то, вернее амикусстуция. Сам придумал, в словаре нашел латинское слово «друг» — amicus. Друг-то Славин куда-то умотал на целый месяц. И девушка, наверное, у него есть. В Питере. Не зря же он туда каждые выходные катается. При первой же встрече Федоров его пошлет далеко и надолго. Нужно как-то к этому привыкать. Наверное, пэтэушников еще и Оксане сплавит, чтобы со Славой не встречаться. Ссыкло еврейское, испугается в глаза смотреть. Будет шмыгать из учительской в кабинет, а в коридоре столкнутся — пройдет и не узнает. 

С похоронной уверенностью, что при следующей встрече его выпроводят, Слава прожил несколько дней. Хорошо, если Яныч Белле жаловаться не пойдет. Ну не на пидарасню, конечно, а на Карелина, что он у него целый год на уроках ничего не делал. Вот директрисе подарочек привалит, она же его влёт отчислит. Все это Слава у себя в голове крутил, пока почему-то не надумалась ему вот такая мысль: «А что если Мирону Яновичу я нравился? Ну хотя бы внешне», — спросил он себя. И испугался. «То есть, получается, Федоров — педик, хоть и не манерный? Может, там, в Лондоне, такие педики — не как Шура и Боря Моисеев». Потом Карелин себя поправил, решил, что педиком как-то Мирона Яновича называть нехорошо. Ну гей. Пускай он гей, хотя вроде с Оксаной они спали. Хотя Оксана и мертвого заебет, если ей надо. Хорошо, мог ли Карелин ему понравиться больше чем ученик? Вернее, не как ученик, потому что с учебной программой он справлялся из рук вон плохо. Какой там кодекс красоты у геев?

Слава как-то улучил момент, когда дома никого не было, и долго вертелся голышом перед зеркалом. Рассматривал и оценивал. Последний раз он таким делом в классе девятом занимался. Думал, понравится он Наташке из 10 «В» или она не будет с парнем на год младше встречаться? Ну высокий, довольно тощий, но осанка неправильная, мышц особых нет, руки длинные, как у гориллы. Вместо жопы — плоская доска. Знал, что геям вынь да положь «красивые булочки». Слава явно такими не обладал. Девкам-то он заходил, потому что высокий, рядом с таким любая будет казаться Дюймовочкой. Яныч вроде сам не мелкий, зачем ему такая каланча? Ну член у него нормальный такой: большой, ровный, с крупной головкой. Стыдиться нечего. Может, это Мирон Янович как его без штанов увидел на озере, понял, что Карелин — мужчина его мечты? Слава сгреб в ладони яйца, постоял так, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, заржал. Какое же лицо дебильное, когда он хохочет. Прям умственно отсталый мальчик Игорек из психоневрологического интерната. Не, сомнительно, что он может попасть в какой-то топ 10 горячих геев. Но мысль как-то Славе покоя не давала. А вдруг придет он к Мирону Яновичу, а тот ему скажет: «Ну, Вячеслав, бери вазелины, бежим целоваться»? А Слава-то может только принести «сладких апельсинов» и всяких «рассказов длинных» нарассказывать, и больше ему ничего не надо. Как вообще ебутся геи, Слава представлял примерно: что там орал да анал. Ну орал в гей-исполнении явно отличался от женского неловкого посасывания члена, приятного, конечно, но и только. Это в порно только все красиво, а в жизни девушки-то не очень любили в рот брать, только отчаянные самые.

***

Славин пубертат жахнул, когда скорость интернета в Хабаровске была такая, что ролик в двести мегабайт грузился целую ночь. Какое-то допотопное порно, упрятанное родителями в недра шифоньеров, они с ребятами находили дома. Девушки там были с небритыми кисками, а мужики страшно усаты. Везло, если у кого старшие братья или отцы покупали Playboy. Короче, доступ к заветной информации был затруднен, приходилось жить рассказами бывалых. На счастье скоро появились телефоны с ИК-портами и Bluetooth, и порно стало передаваться из рук в руки, вернее с телефона на телефон. Ну и дома уже интернет появился. Можно было иногда на флешку сохранить видео с названием «Сиськи блондинка ебать туз». Гей-порно как-то ему не попадалось, разве что один раз в тройничке два мужика вместо того, чтобы пялить блондинку, вдруг начали целоваться и щипать друг друга за соски. Мужики были крупные, мощные, волосатые, а пищали как котята. Видео вызывало смех напополам с брезгливостью. 

Этим летом после поцелуйчиков под марочками появилась возможность углубить знания, хорошо, что чисто теоретически. Случайно вышло. В Питере забрел в магазин, где фильмы продавались. Нарыл себе коллекционное издание «Властелина колец» (все на трех дисках, спасибо пиратам), «Дюну» и какое-то японское аниме про космос. Пошел было к кассе, как его взгляд упал на коробку с порнухой. Сверху валялись «Мокрые киски: части 1—12, bonus "Мокрые киски is back», знакомый диск «Пездных войн» — порнопародия на оригинальную лукасовскую трилогию. Кассир ушла в подсобку за дисками «Наруто» для двух школьников. Карелин разглядывал все это буйство силиконовых грудей и зазывных поз, пока не выцепил взглядом диск «только для парней». Взял в руки прежде, чем понял, что берет. На обложке крупный накачанный мужик пялил мелкого тощего парня в белых носочках. Слава посмотрел обратную сторону коробки, богато украшенную фотографиями рейтинга «Строго для взрослых». Все тот же парень в разных позах: сидит на мощном мужике, загоняет в себя огромный дилдак, а вот его с двух сторон имеют два спортcмена с животами как доска. В голове мелькнуло: «Не хочешь купить дивидишку или спереть и опидораситься окончательно?» Слава посмотрел на читающего газету «Жизнь» охранника. Можно вынуть диск и сунуть его в карман, а потом дома, дождавшись, пока все уйдут, запихнуть диск в DVD-проигрыватель, прислушиваясь, не провернется ли в замке ключ. Слава вспомнил, как в Хабаровске его одноклассник, еще мелкий, нашел дома заветную касету. Полез смотреть, а тут свет возьми и погасни. Подождав минут двадцать, не придумал ничего лучше, как пойти гулять и забыл. Мама пришла с работы, сестренку из садика привела, посадила в зале. Включился свет. Досталось на орехи всем. И Cлавиному однокласснику, и его старшему брату, который кассету и прятал. Так что только интернет, только конское бабло за трафик.

Знал ли Слава хоть одного человека нетрадиционной ориентации? Пидора, правильней сказать. Откуда они в Хабаре? Там даже за одно подозрение в таком можно было нехило поплатиться частью здоровья, если не жизнью. За обзывалку «петух», «голубец», «заднеприводный» любой, даже самый тухлый ботаник, кидался в драку, чтобы доказать свою мужественность. Пара синяков, полученных в драке, или выбитый зуб — это ничего страшного в сравнении с тем, что ждало того, кто зассал или легкомысленно решил проигнорировать оскорбление. Таких просто не считали за людей. Если толстопузый любитель аниме, играющий на фортепиано, мог еще в каких-то случаях считаться низкоранговым, но мужиком, то того, кто проглотил крик «шахтер», «говномес», ждала незавидная судьба. Таких даже девчонки пинать не считали зазорным. Хотя был один случай, после которого Карелин гомосеков вообще за людей считать перестал. Когда тусили с панками, ходили на «Дальдизель», где собирались всякие нефоры, нарики, алконавты и любители красивой и легкой жизни. Там можно было и курнуть, и музычку послушать, и девочку снять, и вообще всякое. Перед майскими дело было. Слава из школы еще утром утек. Пришел к котельной. Из своих никого не было пока. Но его завсегдатаи знали, не трогали. Он залез на металлическую балку, плеер достал, музыку включил и сидел. Мужик какой-то к нему подкатил. Молодой, одетый прилично, явно не из местных. «Хочешь, мальчик, пивка выпить?» Слава, которому уже пятнадцать было, от обращения «мальчик» прифигел и сказал, что пьет водку, а пиво ему на хер не сдалось. Короче, не законтачили они с мужиком. Слава пошел в палатку, колы купил два литра и шоколадку. Когда еще пожрешь. Пришел, а там этот мужик уже нашел какого-то постарше Славы. Собутыльником согласился стать Гена. 

Гена приехал из Николаевска-на-Амуре. Проучился полтора года в Академии водного транспорта, и его выперли. Домой Гена не поехал, а жил свободной птицей в ожидании армии. Ночевал по впискам, разгружал вагоны, подворовывал, напрашивался в компании и никогда за себя не платил сам. Короче, вел жизнь дальневосточного хиппи, хотя был похож скорее на йети: длинноволосый, бородатый и все время в дубленке на тельняшку. Короче, медведь. Единственное, что в нем было не мужественного, – это пухлые бабские губы. И вот теперь Гена надирался с каким-то непонятным мужиком. Надеялся, наверное, потом у него и деньжат стрельнуть.

На заброшку уже прикатили панки. Тут Слава отвлекся. Притащили музончик, пиво, старшие решили костер развести, собирали горючий хлам. Когда Карелин пошел отлить за корпус, то наткнулся на «сцену», как говорят. Мужик, который предлагал Славе выпить, держал ужратого до невменяемости Гену за волосы и жестко имел его в рот. Гена кашлял, сглатывал, у него из глаз текли слезы, из носа — сопли. Он, кажется, пытался сблевать, но как только у него начинались позывы, мужик чуть оттягивал его за волосы и пихал ему хуй за щеку. Пережидал. Гена закрывал глаза, пытался отдышаться, пока мужик таранил ему членом рот, а потом спустя короткую передышку опять надевал Гену на себя поглубже. Со стороны это выглядело ну очень мерзко, но не досмотреть Карелин уже не мог. Он как в соляной столб превратился. Мужик прижал Гену лицом к паху, у того по горлу пошли предрвотные конвульсии, а насильнику того и надо было. Он с победным рыком кончил, отпихнул от себя Гену. Тот упал на спину, изо рта у него полилась белая струйка — слюна со спермой, он попытался отплеваться и фонтаном облевал всего себя: лицо, бороду, грудь. Мужик в это время культурно обтер член бумажными салфеточками, застегнулся. Потом подошел к пытающемуся подняться Гене. Пнул его в бок. Гена повернулся, со стоном попытался встать на колени. Мужик полез за спину, снял с Гены наручники, схватил его за волосы, ткнул лицом в землю, двинул по почкам. Гена, кажется, обоссался. Мужик наклонился и сказал: «Ну ты и соска. Хорошая соска. Но если бы ты мне штаны облевал, я бы тебя забил здесь до смерти». Гена застонал. Ему, кажется, было уже все равно. Мужик аккуратно убрал наручники в карман, бросил на Гену две зеленых бумажки с Ярославом Мудрым, поправил пальто и пошел прочь. Увидел ошарашенного Славу, подмигнул ему и скрылся за воротами «Дальдизеля». Больше ни мужика, ни Гену тут не видели. Говорили, что Гена попал в больницу с ангиной, а через месяц его забрили в армию. Оттуда через два года он вернулся бодрым, бродяжничать больше не хотел, получил права категории CE и устроился дальнобойщиком. Гонял фуры из Китая, зарабатывал неплохо. Про него, правда, слух ходил, что баб заставляет в рот под корешок брать, а больше всего пацанов любил на трассе подбирать и ебал их до полусмерти. Но это все слухи были. Никто на него в ментуру жалобу не писал. 

Вот Слава совсем не хотел, чтобы с ним так же сделали, как мужик с Геной. Пидоры-то — это же мужики, у мужиков нежности между собой не приняты, значит, будет грубо. Девчонки сложнее пацанов, к ним подход нужен, ласка, а парням лишь бы заправить кому-нибудь. Мирон Янович вроде бы злобным на первый взгляд не был, но Слава помнил и про шарфик, и про то, как ему массаж делали. Пальцы-то у Федорова были довольно сильные. Карелин как-то залип на этих воспоминаниях. Они теперь такими далекими казались. Достал шарф с антресолей, куда мама убрала зимнюю одежду. Долго нюхал. Пахло немного нафталином, немного мокрой шерстью: Слава перед тем, как нюхать, попробовал шарф на язык. Вообще, удушалочку-то он бросил. Он баловаться ей начал, когда из Хабары сюда приехали. Дашка во вторую смену училась, мать на работе, отец в больнице. И первое время какая-то тоска его брала. _Удушающая_. Ни друзей, ни интернета, ни даже телека. Первое время электричество еще вырубали постоянно. Так что ходил, слонялся по квартире. Потом как-то ради прикола ремень к дверной ручке примотал. С его ростом неудобно было, еще на шее следы остались, прятать пришлось, но вот легче стало. Спокойней как-то. И уж когда и девушку нашел, все равно если один вечером был, во дворе сумерки, в квартире темно, рука сама к шарфу тянулась. Как отца выписали, тоска как-то прошла. Да и как не пройти. Дома все время кто-то был, мог зайти в комнату, так что некогда было макраме на ручках навязывать: либо в душе, либо ночью под одеялом и вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтобы не пикнуть. А тут как-то Слава вернулся домой с работы. Смена у него была утренняя, приехал домой к пяти. И никого: мама еще на заводе, батя в Питер поехал врачу показываться, Даша куда-то умотала. Слава быстро в душе вымылся. В маршрутке мальчик ехал с перевязанным ухом, так женщины его зажалели. Решили, что ребенка продует, и все окна закрыли. Еле доехали, мальчик весь малиновый к концу пути стал, а Слава пропотел и футболку, и шорты насквозь. Постоял под холодным душем, не вытираясь, вылез, шмотки в барабан кинул. Мама вечером придет, добавит что-нибудь из подходящего по цвету и постирает. Пошлепал в комнату. Подержал в руках шарф. Тепленький, мягонький. Открыл дверь шкафа. Перекинул через перекладину, сделал себе «виселицу». Лег на пол. Голову в петлю просунул, другой рукой за конец шарфа держал, контролировал процесс. Сначала как-то неловко пошло — отвык. А потом... ну дрочить — дело нехитрое. Давления, конечно, не хватало, тянул, тянул, а все без толку. Слава про массаж вспомнил, представил, что если бы Мирон Янович когда массаж делал, руки с плеч чуть на горло переместил. Погладил бы за ушами, потом ногтем под кадыком прочертил, а потом сжал бы так. Аккуратненько, и сильнее, сильнее. У Славы потемнело перед глазами. Он шарф из вспотевшей ладони выпустил, затылком стукнулся об пол, но ему уже все равно было. Кончил. Яйца погладил, потом зачем-то ноги развел и пальцем глубже полез. Какая мерзость. Его передернуло. Встал. Тут из коридора услышал отцовский голос:

— Есть кто дома? 

Быстро шарфом сперму стер, его под кровать, трусы натянул и крикнул:

— Бать, я тут!

— Пошли арбуз есть. Я купил. Привезли на площадь. Уже не химозные должны быть.

Арбуз был большой, тяжелый, полосатый, как тигр.

— Ну ты зачем такой тяжелый один тащил? — спросил Слава, пытаясь ополоснуть скользкий зеленый бок в ванне. В кухонную раковину арбуз не помещался.

— Поучи меня еще, — отозвался отец. — Было бы чего нести, — он уже минут двадцать зашел домой и сидел, попивая квас на кухне, дышал тяжело. Слава пристроил арбуз на столе.

— Давай тонометр принесу.

— Нормальное у меня давление. Врач сказал: «Господин Машнов, вы здоровы! Больше гуляйте, тренируйте сердечную мышцу».

— И таблеток не выписал? — прищурился Слава.

— Выписал, но...

Слава пошел в зал. Тонометр стоял на видном месте у телевизора, где лежали пульты и мама хранила квитанции за квартиру. Отец натянул манжету уже привычным движением, у Славы от этой привычности сжалось сердце.

— Поди очки мои принеси, а то не увижу ничего.

— Я тебе скажу, какие цифры.

Тонометр неспешно накачивал рукав.

— Скажет он! — отец отделил манжету. Аппаратик тут же запищал, сообщая, что измерение прервано.

— Что такое-то?

— Очки пойду возьму.

— Я принесу, — сказал Слава. — А ты сиди мерь.

В куртке очков не оказалось, Слава нашел их на журнальном столике. Тонометр был уже выключен, манжета свернута.

— Померил. Давление отличенное, хоть в космос.

Слава маневр разгадал. Нажал на клавишу, память же есть встроенная на последние десять измерений. На экранчике высветилось 130/100. Высоковатое, конечно. Но может, правда от жары? Мама придет, пусть сама разбирается. 

— Ты чего там залип с этой машинкой, как старая бабка? Арбуз-то будем резать или соседям отнесем?

Ни арбуз, ни дыню еще не брали. По телевизору много говорили про пестициды и отравления, так что появившиеся на прилавках уже в июне бахчевые были проигнорированы.

— Смотри и учись. На попке должен быть сухой хвостик и большое пятно на боку, значит, зрел сам. Полоски широкие, чтобы в два пальца минимум, — вещал отец. Слава эти арбузные мудрости знал с детства. Проблема в том была, что даже все соблюденные по отбору идеального арбуза правила не всегда давали положительный результат. Долго примеривались ножом, потом таки вспороли бок. В кухне сразу запахло летом. Отец отмахнул большой кусок по всей длине, протянул его Славе:

— Налетай давай, работничек. 

Слава впился в красную плоть, укусил прямо в центр, арбузные края проехались мякотью по ушам. Ел прямо с косточками, жадно, сок тек по груди. Отец порезал свой кусок на небольшие части, сковыривал ножом кости в блюдечко и с видом гурмана смаковал. Рассказывал при этом что-то про автобус, на котором сегодня ехал: завод по их сборке продали китайцам, а они нам же из наших же советских запчастей гонят копии пазиков. Слава ел, слушал, и вдруг ему стало так хорошо и спокойно. Сидит он на кухне в одних трусах, на улице жара, а он ест этот прекрасный, холодный арбуз, а рядом батя привычно что-то про масонско-коммунистический заговор затирает. 

Нет никаких проблем. Как будто они из Хабаровска не уезжали. Сейчас доест, поваляется немного на диване и поедет под закатное солнце кататься на велике. Лето, теплынь, все замечательно. Мама скоро с работы придет, может, принесет мороженое. К арбузу самое то. Как темнеть начнет, Даша прибежит ужинать с какой-нибудь своей подруженцией. Цапнут себе по ломтю арбуза, закроются в комнате и будут шушукаться. Выйдут в коридор, столкнутся с вернувшимся с велопрогулки Славой, захихикают. Мама выглянет из зала: «Слава, я молоко купить забыла, а хотела котлеты делать. Теперь хлеб размачивать не в чем. Сбегай купи, пожалуйста». Он, зажав сотку в мокрой от пота ладони, прыгнет на велик и опять закрутит педали. Замелькают перед глазами кадры. Мамаша держит ребенка за шкирку, помогая ему не свалиться с трехколесного велосипеда, подростки с криками гоняют мяч в коробке, которую на зиму заливают как каток, слышна громкая музыка: китайская лирическая попса перемежает песни группы «Ленинград». У небольшого ресторана кавалькада машин — корейские иномарки. Свадьба. Невеста, наверное, местная, муж — китаец. В магазине берешь молока и какой-нибудь колы. Вдоволь напившись газировки, рыгнешь и домой. Но сначала можно крюк к реке сделать. Рыбаки закинули удочки и переговариваются. Не горит ли за рекой лес, как в прошлом году? Не заволочет город дымом? То на одной, то на другой удочке дергается поплавок, но рыбаки так увлечены спором о методах пожаротушения, что даже Слава предпочитает им не мешать. Дома батя на кухне крутит мясо на ручной мясорубке. Электрическую никак не починят. Нет какой-то детали, так что приходится по старинке. Слава отдает матери молоко. Звонит домашний телефон. Это Славу. Договариваются на завтра пойти в интернет-кафе поиграть в «Варкрафт». Мама кричит с кухни, что денег даст только на два часа. А то они вместо солнца и воздуха сидят дышат миазмами подвала.

Воспоминания выключились, вокруг совсем другая реальность. Усть-рыбинская. Как круто было, он даже и не думал, что, оказывается, так хорошо жил. Беззаботно. Тогда-то казалось, что проблем у него больше всех в мире, а теперь совсем не так. 

— Ты чего, Славка, притих? — поинтересовался отец. — Арбуз перевариваешь?

— Вспомнил что-то, как на велике гонял в седьмом классе. Жалко, что тут велосипеда нет.

— У соседей стоит без дела. Их сынок-то как в Москву укатил, так велик в тамбуре и пылится. Только дорогу занимает. И создает потенциальную пожароопасную обстановку.

— Не, ну че я попрусь... — начал отнекиваться Слава, припомнив, что, кажется, эта соседка несколько раз видела его пьяным.

— Сам спрошу, — ответил отец. Ему очень хотелось быть полезным. Последние два года он был обузой для семьи. Не работал, болел, жена и сын тянули семейный воз. Отец встал из-за столы, выбросил корки в мусорку, вытер рот кухонным полотенцем. Слава схватил его за руку.

— Пап, пап, пап, не надо, — быстро пробормотал он. 

— Как маленький, ей-богу. Тебе нужен или не нужен велосипед? — строго спросил отец. — И что ты меня за руки-то хватаешь? Я что, пьяный? Ешь арбуз.

Слава давился куском на кухне один. Поджал пальцы на ногах, на них капал арбузный сок. Отец вернулся минут через пять. Веселый.

— Сказали забирать велосипед с концами. Уехал их сын жить на Гоа какое-то. Домой-то носу не кажет. Эх, хорошо, что ты тут с нами, Славка. Как я представлю, что ты где-нибудь будешь далеко, грустно становится.

Велосипед оказался хорошим. Колеса, правда, подсдулись, но накачать — дело плевое. И Слава решил, что должно же у него быть лето. Настоящее такое лето. С великом, с разбитыми коленями, с книжкой до рассвета, с Питером и футболом. 

На следующее утро он встал ни свет ни заря и покатил на работу на велосипеде. Добрался туда мокрый и уставший, ног не чуял, пока ехал, два раза свалился в кювет. Обратно еле уговорил водителя взять его с велосипедом. Потом не выдержал. Вышел на середине дороги и покатил до дома с ветерком. В выходной поехал в Питер. Встретился с Овсянкиным. Тот ему, конечно, попенял, что Слава про него забыл, но погуляли вместе. Пива выпили, культурно просветились, даже в музей сходили военно-морской, где биржа. К моделькам кораблей Слава был равнодушен, как, впрочем, и Кирилл. Но оба делали вид, что им очень интересно. Больше всего запомнилась диарама обороны Кронштадта. Слонялись по городу. Забрели в какой-то из дворов-колодцев. Там оказалась настоящая баскетбольная площадка. Длинные мужики долбили мячик. Увидев Карелина, они обрадовались:

— Тебя-то, парниша, нам и надо. Играешь?

— Ну не особо, больше в футбик, — отозвался Слава. Ему не хотелось бросать друга.

— Да не ссы ты. Пошли. Ты длинный, дело плевое. А дружбану мы пива выдадим. Будет судить.

Кирилл довольно быстро освоился с ролью судьи, оказывается, он в какую-то компьютерную игрушку играл, где тренировал девушек-баскетболисток. Знал даже судейские жесты. Напрыгался и набегался Слава всласть. Получил по ребрам, разбил колено, но остался очень доволен. Потом Кирилл проводил его до маршрутки. Они съели по шаурме на дорожку. 

О Мироне Слава не забыл. Он иголкой сидел в мозгу. Но Карелин на это внимания старался не обращать. Игнорировал. Потому что целый же месяц почти до их последнего урока оставался. Невозможно все время переживать и гадать, что да как будет. Слава впал в какую-то почти детскую беззаботность: катался на велике, книжки читал, даже в инет почти не ходил. Делал, короче говоря, себе «вино из одуванчиков» на следующую усть-рыбинскую зиму. Вино получалось чуть с горчинкой, но ничто не может быть идеальным.

***

В середине месяца Слава укатил совсем далеко от Усть-Рыбинска и наткнулся в чистом поле на палатки. Это были то ли биологи, то ли геологи, то ли еще кто. Кучка шумных студентов, возглавляемых суровой женщиной в очках и моложавым сухопарым мужичком. Студенты тут же кинулись к Славе узнавать, далеко ли до города, есть ли там магазины и слыхали ли в Усть-Рыбинске про интернет. Слава расписал изобилие местных магазинов и подчеркнул, что интернет-салон у них работает круглые сутки. Студенты тут же заныли и запросились в поселок. С Карелиным отправили всех, кто был не на дежурстве. Студенты быстро взяли Славу в оборот. Засыпали его вопросами: где купаться, можно ли есть местную малину, сколько стоил Славин велик, где он учится, не скучно ли тут зимой и не ходят ли тут вообще люди с песьими головами. Потом позвали вечером приходить на костер. 

Слава подумал-подумал и приехал. Студенты сунули ему невкусную перловку, сдобренную тушенкой. Их начальница зорко смотрела, чтобы перловку съели все и не налегали на чипсы, купленные в «Десяточке». Студенты пели под гитару, Слава даже смог им подпеть. «Алису» так он вообще знал лучше их гитариста. Играли в крокодила. Какая-то студентка — она у них тут была кем-то вроде активистки — напялила на Славу венок. 

— Ну ты настоящий Пан.

— Это хиппи с цветами на башке ходят, — не понял Слава.

— Да не панк, а Пан. Бог был такой у греков. 

— Пан, он же сатир, часто был покровителем плодородия и скотоводства у греков. Веселым и незлобным богом низшего пантеона, скорее даже волшебным созданием, а не жителем Олимпа. Олимпийцы Пана презирали и даже били, — начал мужчина-профессор, превращая все происходящее у костра в ненавязчивую лекцию. — Его звали Марсием. Он очень любил играть на музыкальных инструментах, даже сам их делал. Особенно он любил свою свирель. Однажды он поссорился с самим богом солнца Аполлоном. И у них случилось музыкальное состязание. Простак Пан играл на своей свирели, и она лилась чудесной музыкой. Но Аполлон в прекрасном венке взял в руки кифару — струнный инструмент — и запел. Песнь его была так величественна, сложна и прекрасна, что простая и светлая песнь Пана не могла с ней сравниться. 

— Дальше, я чувствую, будет что-то неприятное, — сказал один из студентов. — Вы, Сергей Петрович, нос чешете, а вы всегда так делаете, когда кого-то на пересдачу отправляете.

— Ты прав. Судьи отдали свои голоса богу Аполлону. Только царь Мидас похвалил Пана. За это разозлившийся Аполлон превратил его уши в ослиные.

— Пан очень расстроился? — спросила девушка.

— Очень, Юленька, очень. Аполлон подвесил его на дерево и содрал кожу живьем, чтобы никто не смел с ним больше состязаться впредь.

— Ого! Вот уж действительно I got you under my skin.

— Это еще не конец. Пастухи подарили Аполлону флейту Марсия. И он перестал гневаться на флейту.

— А на Марсия?

— Марсия ненавидел, потому что тот дерзнул покуситься на то, что Аполлон больше всего любил. На искусство.

— Смотри, Слава, — обратилась к нему Юля, — не веди ни с кем споры об искусстве, чтобы с тебя не содрали кожу живьем.

— Я не долбаный гуманитарий! Куда мне разговоры о прекрасном, — Слава сдвинул венок набекрень.

— Правильно, Слава, — сказал Сергей Петрович, — иди к нам на биофак, ботаника — прекрасная наука.

— Ну энтомология ничуть не хуже, — заступилась женщина-профессор за свою дисциплину.

— Спасибо, конечно, но я в анимацию хочу. Или там компьютерные игры рисовать, — сказал Слава.

Домой Карелин так в венке и приехал. Даша, увидев красоту, тут же сняла его с брата и побежала фотографироваться. Нужно было утереть нос Таньке из параллельного класса, у той больно выпендрежная аватарка была. Слава же испытывал какое-то странное, непонятное томление. Он, не включая света, повалился в своей комнате на кровать. Пропитавшийся костром, уставший от бесконечной велосипедной прогулки, Слава чувствовал цветочный запах, ощущал фантомную тяжесть венка на своей голове. «Надо же, кожу содрал! И почему они договориться не смогли? Марсию — лес, Аполлону — Олимп. Зачем ссориться? Вот дураки». Он так и уснул, не раздеваясь. Сквозь сон слышал, как в комнату зашла мама и стащила с него носки.

— Слав, ты хоть куртку-то сними.

Карелин стянул через голову ветровку вместе с футболкой.

— Ты помнишь, мы завтра в Питер едем к Первому сентября закупаться?

— Помню, помню, — замычал Слава, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Мама еще что-то говорила про Павловск и какую-то квартиру, но он уже проваливался в сон.

Во сне был огромный Колизей, и Слава был гладиатором. Сражался на арене за свою свободу и жизнь своих друзей. Короче говоря, фильм «Гладиатор» на минималках. У императора, миловавшего Славу, был орлино-голубиный очень знакомый профиль, бритая голова и длинная шея.

— Ты пришел разрушить мою Империю? — спросили Славу строгим голосом. 

— Я просто хотел выучить английский.

***

Утром встали чуть свет, отстояли очередь на маршрутку и выехали в Питер. Начался рейд по магазинам. Сначала пошли покупать отцу ботинки и рубашки. За два года он совсем обносился. Мамины попытки принарядить Славу в магазине фабрики «Большевичка», которая делила площади с «Ивановским трикотажем», не увенчались успехом. Слава категорически отказался мерить розовую футболочку-поло с крокодильчиком на груди, не повелся даже на уверения, что сейчас так носят. Пошел на фудкорт за газировкой. В центре на двух сдвинутых столиках возвышался календарь в рост человека, на котором шел отсчет дней до дня Х — Первого сентября. С двадцать седьмого по тридцатое аквапарк закрыли на чистку и мытье фильтров. Готовились к большому «заплыву» на Первое сентября. 

«Осталось три дня!» В животе ухнуло. Цифры в голове как-то не складывались.

— Завтра двадцать девятое августа? — вдруг спросил Слава девушку, которая наливала ему газировку в «Ростиксе». Ему казалось, что он ошибается. Ему хотелось ошибаться. 

Девушка в красной бейсболке устало посмотрела на Славу:

— Лёд класть?

— Да. А какая дата сегодня?

— Двадцать восьмое августа. Век, если что, двадцать первый, — Карелина точно сочли укурком.

— Спасибо, — взял стакан и чек. Долго искал глазами дату и время. Все точно. Завтра все закончится. Славе стало неприятно. Он как-то не был готов. Забыл, перестал следить, выпустил из сознания. А вот уже конец августа. Завтра днем он должен явиться на экзекуцию, с честью выдержать ее, и все закончится. 

Канцтоварный магазин раскинулся от края до края третьего этажа ТЦ «Шоколад». Слава бродил вдоль полок как в лесу, собственно говоря, это и был лес, только переработанный на целлюлозно-бумажном комбинате в подходящую продукцию. Даша все никак не могла определиться, какие ей нужны были тетради:

— Эти с совами очень симпатичные, но зато вот на тех есть формулы. Но ими, боюсь, нельзя будет пользоваться на контрошах.

— Выбирай скорее! — Слава разглядывал лежащие под стеклом ручки «Паркер». «В заграницах, наверное, все такими ручками пишут. Это тут они предмет роскоши, а там средство письма. Интересно, Федоров тоже свои английские конспекты корябал такой? Ну не "корвиной" же задрипаной какой-нибудь».

— Даша, какой дневник с накрашенным мужиком? Ты с ума сошла.

— Ну ма-а-ам, нам все равно темные обложки сказали купить. Не будет видно.

— Это наркоман какой-то.

— Это певец.

— У него глаза в подводке!

— Даш, возьми лучше с Димой Биланом дневничок, — Слава протянул его сестре, на обложке молодой мужчина с темными волосами держал одну розу, на заднем плане из рояля вылезали балерины.

— Слав, ты все уже? — спросила мама.

Карелин помахал пакетиком: дюжина сменных блоков, ручки, линейка, а карандаши и ластики у него были еще с прошлого года.

— Не жди нас тогда, сходи с отцом в «Спортмастер», обувь посмотрите себе на осень. Только берите обязательно прорезиненную и с пропиткой. А то ноги мокрые будут. Все никак асфальт не положат.

Отец забыл дома очки, так что подходящий размер обуви в стопках коробок искал Слава. Батя зашнуровал очередные ботинки:

— Ну как, Славка, хороши?

— Нормальные.

— Легкие какие. Немцы делают?

Карелин посмотрел на коробку:

— Не, китайцы.

— Как так! Не может быть, чтобы китайцы и так хорошо, — отец, хоть и прожил много лет на границе с Поднебесной, не верил в то, что китайцы могут сделать что-то путное.

— Может, болгарские или румынские?

— Пап, китайские они.

— Давай болгарские посмотрим. Братушек наших поищем.

Слава сел на корточки и водил пальцем по рядам.

— Китай, Китай, Китай. Вот еще Индия и Бангладеш.

— Давай Индию.

— Тут только сандалии.

— Ладно, возьмем китайщину, раз ничего нет. Смотри себе обувь. Я сейчас пойду эти оплачу.

Слава притащил себе пару коробок с большими размерами. Вылез одной ногой из кроссовка, сел, и навалилась какая-то тяжесть. Хотелось спать, кругом стоял гул десятков голосов, между рядов носились на самокатах дети. Неужели он такой же, как Гена? Пидор гнойный, мечтающий, чтобы ему кто-то засадил по самые гланды? Нет. Быть такого не может! Слава — нормальный пацан. Девушки у него были. На мужиков он не дрочил никогда. Это все Яныч. Морда носатая. Это все он виноват, не Слава. В гости, сука, позвал, ночевать оставил, массажик на лестничной клетке, английским к себе заниматься заманил. Может, он маньяк какой. Педик-педофил. Правду же говорят, что на Западе таких полно. Завтра надо прийти к нему, взять за шкирку, потрясти хорошенько, а потом врезать этому жидку по его носатой морде, чтобы тот жидко обгадился и чтобы знал. Сука, по яйцам ему вдарить, чтобы на раз уж отбить, по почкам. Вряд ли филолух–хуелог знает, как драться, по морде бить — это не книжки же читать. В гимназиях обучался, там уж точно никто никого в унитаз башкой не макал. Культура, епта... Долго обрезанный не простоит, свалится, как мешок с навозом, и тут уже его по ребрам, по ребрам до хруста, чтобы понятно было: Слава не такой, этой всей пидарасни ему не надо. И пусть Федоров размазывает сопли за ушами, молит и плачет, как девочка. Так ему и надо. Слава представил голубые чуть на выкате глаза, наполненные прозрачными слезами. Его почему-то сильно проняло, запал уменьшился, как будто он картину про мучения первых христиан увидел или икону. 

— Слав, чего сидишь спишь? Подошло что-нибудь? — мама стояла рядом со Славой. В руках было два пакета. Неужели сестра быстрее его обувь себе выбрала?  
Слава понял, что бог знает сколько времени сидит в одном кросовке, сжав зубы и стиснув кулаки. 

— Что? Нет. Тут все мало, — внезапный порыв ярости как рукой сняло. Стало только очень грустно, потому что Мирон Янович уж точно был ни при чем. Не он Славу таблетками угощал, не он его на озеро купаться звал, и целоваться тоже не он первый полез.

— Пошли тогда. Папа уже поехал, а нам еще надо форму Даше посмотреть.

— Я тоже поеду тогда?

— Слав, ты себе что-то кроме тетрадок купил? Пошли, мы тут тележку в «Ашане» нашли. Вещи сложим, так ничего не потеряем.

По торговому центру ходили дотемна. У Славы уже в ушах начало звенеть и перед глазами мельтешить, поэтому он особо и не понял, почему они пошли к ближайшей железнодорожной станции.

— Три билета до Пушкина, — сказала мама в окошко.

— Мы разве не домой?

— Папа в Павловске нас ждет, — раздраженно сказала мама, близоруко отсчитывая мелочь, — я тебе вчера вечером все объяснила.

Слава пожал плечами. Накрапывал дождик. Карелин накинул капюшон. Мама зорко следила, чтобы не забыли ни один из пакетов и пакетиков. Народу в электричке было много. Даше с мамой повезло: втиснулись в разных концах вагона на скамейки. Слава же остался в тамбуре. У него тут же стрельнул сигаретку интеллигентного вида мужик с бородкой клинышком:

— Спасибо, молодой человек, вы меня чрезвычайно выручили.

Карелин пожал плечами, мол, да без проблем. Болтанка в тамбуре отвлекала от мыслей. В середине пути заиграл мобильник:

— Слава, я тебе машу-машу, а ты стоишь со стеклянным взором! Тут место есть!

— Да я постою.

— Нечего куревом дышать, иди сюда.

Слава пошел в вагон, сел рядом с мамой на скамейку. В отсеке чуть наискосок ехала группа ребят, Славины ровесники, три девчонки и два парня. Девчонки были по-питерски чуть серенькими, зато один из пареней был прям павлином. Крашенные в яркий цвет волосы, широкие рэперские штаны, в ухе серьга. Такие в Хабаровске не ходят: ста метров не пройдешь, как попросят «пояснить за шмот». Слава пялился на такое чудо из-под капюшона. Надо же — пацан, а крашеный, как девка.

— Ванюш, а Ванюш, — одна из девиц гладила крашеного по коленке, — ты меня пофоткаешь завтра? 

Иван, видимо, знал себе цену:

— Насть, некогда мне, извини. У меня столько материала необработанного лежит.

— Да мне всего-то фоточка для «ВКонтакте» нужна, ну Ва-а-ань!

Вдруг встрепенулась вторая девица:

— Евстигнеев, ты же мне портфолио обещал! Меня в агентстве ждут.

— Агат, будет тебе портфолио.

— Вот как моделей снимать, так ты, Ванечка, всегда, а как нас, простых девушек... — первая девица притворно расстроилась.

— Насть, ну раз одна фотка, то сниму тебя я, сниму.

— И в шопе обработаешь?

— Обработаю.

— С меня триста рубликов тогда.

«Вот мажоры, — подумал Слава. — Платить за фотографии для ВКонтакта. Ничего себе». Кажется, компания начала замечать, что Слава на них смотрит, и чтобы не было предъяв, Карелин отвернулся к окну.

На перроне их встречал отец:

— Ну вы и припозднились. Я уже и сосиски отварил, и картошечку пожарил, вас жду, а вас все нет и нет.

— Бать, а ты что тут делаешь, — удивился Слава. Он-то думал, что из Павловска они поедут в Усть-Рыбинск. Маршрутка ходила и отсюда.

— Слава, я же тебе вчера говорила. На работе у нас женщина. Инженер. У нее квартира в Павловске. Она все равно сейчас в Усть-Рыбинске, дала ключи. Сказала, можем переночевать пару ночей, чтобы нам два дня подряд по четыре часа в маршрутке не трястись.

— То есть мы не домой? — спросил Карелин, глупо моргая. 

— Нет, мы тут до тридцатого. Тридцать первого вечером домой поедем. Купим все к школе, по парку погуляем, на кораблике по Неве, может, прокатимся, Даша просила.

— Я завтра не могу, — вдруг выпалил Слава.

— Чего это у тебя завтра? Аквапарк же на ремонте.

— У меня дела.

— И это какие это у тебя дела, делец! Скажи еще, бизнес, — засмеялся отец. 

— У меня встреча...

— Перенесется твоя встреча, чай, ты не президент у нас. Я тебе вчера весь вечер про Павловск объясняла, а у тебя все в одно ухо влетело, в другое вылетело. Вечно уткнешься в свой мобильник, — раздраженно ответила мама.

Фонарей по дороге было немного, но все же им каким-то чудом удалось найти нужную пятиэтажку, ключ к домофону подошел, поднялись на третий этаж. Пахло жареным луком. Квартира была большая однушка, сделанная из проходной двушки. Ремонт по канонам начала нулевых: подвесной потолок, пластик, мебель с позолотой.

— Ого, тут прям Версаль.

— Это у нее муж сам занимался: на станке мебель сделал, собрал, позолотил. Золотые руки у человека, — сказала мама.

— Кушать подано, садитесь жрать, пожалуйста! — громко сказал отец. — И мебель, кстати, вся вкривь и вкось! — похвала чужому мужу его явно задела.

Картошка, повторно разогретая в микроволновке, может, и потеряла часть своих витаминов и минералов, но было вкусно. Слава ливанул в тарелку кетчупа и майонеза. Даша поковыряла картошку, съела половину сосиски и принялась грызть огурец.

— Малосольный?

— Я на станции купил у бабульки, — похвастался отец.

— Переплатил, поди, дома-то банки стоят, только никто не ест. Для кого кручу — непонятно.

— Эти другие. Вкусные. Сладковатые такие, — легкомысленно сказала девушка.

— А у меня, значит, невкусные? — обиделась мама. — Хоть раз бы кто мне помог, а то у нас тут сборище ресторанных критиков, а помочь некому. Я вообще не буду тогда ничего закатывать. Ешьте магазинное, там вам полведра уксуса нальют и вместо грибов сою продадут. Радуйтесь.

— Мать, ну ты чего завелась? У тебя тоже вкусно все. Такие настоящие огурцы: крепкие, соленые. Ух, а не огурцы. А это малосольненькие просто, — отец положил ей руку на плечо.

Даша качала босой ногой, уткнувшись в телефон, и не понимала, какая бездна разверзлась. 

— Я завелась? Да девке уж пятнадцатый год, а помощи по дому никакой. Придет, вещи бросит в комнате — стирайте. Я, между прочим, с ночной смены!

— А я не прошу! — огрызнулась Даша. — Это ты все время в мои вещи без спроса лезешь.

— Да как не лезть-то! Ты блузки белые после школы в мае постирала? Нет. Они у тебя месяц в шкафу валялись, рядом со спортивной формой!

— Слава, что ли, сам стирает? — сделала подлый выпад Даша.

Карелин замотал вилкой, одновременно пытаясь прожевать картошку:

— Не-не, во-первых, я свои вещи в машинку кладу сам, Дашенька, а во-вторых, я про огурцы ничего не говорил. Меня мамины полностью устраивают, — Слава незаметно закопал три огуречных попки под грудой картофельных поджарок.

— Ты брата не трогай. Он работает! Тебе кроссовки и джинсы на его деньги покупали.

Слава поднял вилку:

— А ты не ценишь!

— Так я тоже хотела пойти работать! В Усть-Рыбе негде, а в Питер ты меня не пустила.

— Девочку одну в Питер? И где бы ты работала?

— В «Макдональдсе»!

— Не смеши меня. Ты дома бы хоть начала помогать.

— Я пылесосила и полы мыла.

— Когда?

— В июле.

— Ну раз в июле!

— Мать, ну что ты на нее наехала? У нее экзамены были. Отдыхал летом ребенок.

— Она уже не ребенок! Я в ее возрасте летом на заводе работала в столовой.

— Так время другое было.

— Так я «еще девочка» или «уже не ребенок»? Ты бы определилась.

Слава незаметно сунул в уши наушники и включил плеер. В данной ситуации лучше всего «жевать, а не говорить», сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать, а то переключатся на него. Доел картошку, встал, вымыл тарелку, мол, смотрите, какой я хозяйственный. Достал из рюкзака пакетик с чаем, который привык носить с собой на работу. Там все пили зеленый, а Слава предпочитал черный, лучше с лимончиком и сахаром. Мама подергала его за штанину. Пришлось вынуть наушник.

— Ты что, опять своими дурильниками уши заткнул?

— Извини, ма.

— Чай, говорю, крепкий не пей, а то не уснешь.

— Почему, дома же нормально сплю.

— Тут место чужое, незнакомое. Не налегай.

Ко сну отходили долго. Сначала битый час пытались разобрать большой диван — получилось с трудом, пружина заела. Даше досталась раскладушка, а Славе — длинный, но узкий диван, на котором хозяйка хранила коллекцию вязаных животных. Животных аккуратно сгрузили в угол вместе с покрывалом, подняв в воздух нехилый столб пыли.

Уснуть и правда сразу не получилось, хоть и встали рано, и ноги гудели. Донимала Славу тревога. Как же так? Завтра он с Мироном Яновичем не встретится. Логика — или то, что ей прикидывалось, — вдруг подала голос: вот и хорошо. В шараге увидятся второго сентября, или когда там первая пара английского. Идеальное же решение проблемы — делать вид, что ничего не произошло и ничего не было. Вообще ничего, не только таблеточек и поцелуев, но и уроков или перетаскивания парт. «Здрасьте! — Здрасьте!» — и все, никаких точек над i. Гениальное решение, просто в стиле гордиева узла. Слава твердо решил, что с Мироном Яновичем ничего прояснять не будет, пусть тот думает, что все это ему привиделось, типа bad trip. Если сам спросит, Слава сделает непонимающее лицо, и взятки с него гладки. Хорошо все как сложилось.

***

Двадцать девятое августа прошло как-то по-дурацки. Сначала они проспали, потом долго не могли собрать многострадальный родительский диван, Слава сжег яичницу, долго проветривали квартиру. От осенней куртки все-таки удалось отвертеться. Но пару зимних пуховиков померить пришлось. Нашел себе кроссовки, правда, дорогие, зато рубашки шли по скидке. В книжном, пока Даша покупала контурные карты и рабочие тетради по предметам, Слава разорился на пособие по компьютерной анимации, красиво изданное, переводное, с диском. Подарок самому себе, зарок, что сможет он поступить на анимацию, и для этого ему всякие хитрые носатые британскоподанные не нужны. Все вроде бы было хорошо. Денек солнечный, вся семья в сборе. Но как-то все было неправильно. С утра Слава умудрился поссориться поочередно со всеми домашними. Каждые пятнадцать минут непроизвольно смотрел на часы. Одиннадцать утра, полдень. Все ближе и ближе час X, когда он должен был встретиться с Мироном Яновичем. Он, наверное, уже дома. Вещи, поди, разобрал. Сидит на тахте, уткнулся в ноутбук, или чай на кухне пьет, или листочки со Славиными сочинениями разложил на тахте, поверяет. Лоб хмурит, качает головой. Карелина почему-то от этих вполне невинных картинок прошибал пот, особенно от вида тахты. 

Обедали в столовке, в Питере такие на каждом углу: чисто, сытно и недорого. Слава сделал заказ и сел, чтобы занять столик. Во время обеда с Дашей чуть не подрались. Та после вчерашних ругачек с мамой была злая, еще и целый день по примерочным проходила, а в каждом зеркале она, как и большинство подростков, видела толстое прыщавое чудовище, а не ладненькую девушку, какой ее видели другие. Отец принес поднос, уставленный тарелками с супом. Слава подвинул к себе ближайшую и безучастно начал хлебать.

Даша ткнула его в бок:

— Ты чего? Это мое!

Слава, съевший уже треть тарелки, посмотрел на сестру:

— Ты чего руки распускаешь, мелочь? Целебного леща давно не получала?

— Мама, — со слезинками в голосе сказала Даша, — он ест мой суп.

— Ой, ну подавись, очень надо! — Слава двинул по столу тарелку, почувствовав во рту наконец грибной вкус. Немного жижи вылилось на стол.

— Я не буду эти объедки! — Даша скрестила руки на груди. Нижняя губа у нее предательски подрагивала.

— Ну борщ мой ешь.

— Там капуста. Я хотела грибной, с гренками, — Даша возила мизинцем в тарелочке с сухариками.

Слава полез в карман:

— Вот тебе сто рублей, купи себе суп с этими волшебными грибами, может, жизнь заиграет яркими красками.

— Это последняя порция была.

— Ну купи себе какой-нибудь другой, — Слава злился. Дуреха развела скандал из-за какого-то супа. Истеричка. У Славы вон какая ситуация, но он-то кремень.

— Я этот хотела! — громко сказала сестра.

— Даша, прекрати, веди себя прилично, — вмешалась мама.

— А почему это я веду себя неприлично? Я, что ли, из чужих тарелок ем? Это он виноват!

— Ты что, в блокадном Ленинграде, или это были последние грибы на земле? — огрызнулся Слава.

Даша резко отодвинула стул:

— Вот вечно вы Славочку покрываете. Он у вас такой хороший, а я вам как не родная, нужна только чтобы посуду мыть. Вот и ешьте с ним втроем, наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга! — Даша вскочила и убежала в сторону туалетов. 

Батя выругался тихонько:

— Слав, что за цирк педальный?

— Я-то причем? Что передо мной поставили, то и ем!

— Внимательней надо быть.

Мама ушла за Дашей. Слава доел, морщась, грибной суп, который был изрядно пересолен. Съел второе. Борщ стоял нетронутым. Мама потерпела фиаско. 

— Закрылась в кабинке, плачет.

— Ну пусть сидит, раз дура, — огрызнулся Слава.

— Вообще-то она младше, у нее переходный возраст. У девочек это тяжелее проходит, хотя по сравнению с тобой... Ты вообще себя всегда ведешь, как будто тебе пять лет.

— У меня просто старческий маразм.

— Матери не хами! — строго сказал отец.

— Вы теперь меня решили повоспитывать? Не поздно?

— Выпороть тебя никогда не поздно будет! — опять батя решил показать, кто тут альфа.

Слава встал из-за стола.

— Ты-то куда собрался?

— Я теперь чтобы отлить, отпрашиваться должен?

— Ты как с отцом говоришь? Меня не жалеешь, его пожалей. После двух операций!.. Хамло! Дорастили тебя до двадцати годов, выкормили на свою голову!

Туалета в кафе было два: две маленьких комнатки, на одной из которых было написано «М», на другой «Ж», и рядом два умывальника. Карелин вымыл руки, ополоснул лицо. Постучал в дверь. Ответа не было.

— Дашка, кончай дуться. Есть пошли.

В дверь, кажется, ударили ногой, мол, уходи.

— У тебя запор, что ли? Выходи давай, тут очередь. Десять человек китаянок, — соврал Слава. — Не создавай международный скандал.

— Пусть в мужской идут! — глухо донеслось из-за двери.

— У них коммунизм и дисциплина, они только в женский могут.

— Я никуда не пойду.

— Я дверь выбью.

— Тем более не пойду.

— Ну извини, Даш.

— Что извини? — шмыганье за дверью.

— Извини, что у тебя такой плохой старший брат, съел твой суп. Я, может быть, упас тебя от страшной смерти. Вдруг суп не с белыми грибами, а с бледными поганками, не хочешь попрощаться со мной перед тем, как я паду смертью храбрых?

— Дебил, — послышался скрежет замка.

Зареванная Даша выглянула в дверную щель.

— Иди, я сейчас приду, — девушка вытирала лицо клочком туалетной бумаги.

— Нет уж, я тут подожду, вдруг ты решишь, что твой плач Ярославны достоин второго действия, так-то у тебя хоть будет благодарный зритель, а не злая посетительница кафе, которой приперло.

Даша долго умывалась, сморкалась, попыталась даже причесаться. Слава терпеливо ждал. 

— Ну все, красавица. Пошли, все остыло уже.

Даша рассматривала себя в зеркале. На девушек и молодых женщин большие зеркала почему-то всегда действуют гипнотически. Слава встал за спиной, состроил жуткую рожу, Даша поджала губы, стараясь сохранить скорбную маску, но левый уголок губ дернулся. Карелин ухватил сестру за нос.

— Эй, ты чего? — загнусавила Даша.

— Проверяю, все ли ты сопли высморкала, или еще можно чего-то надоить?

— Пошли.

Родители пили кофе. На столе стояла дымящаяся тарелка грибного супа, мама не иначе постаралась. Заставила повара по сусекам поскрести. Папа весело сказал:

— Я-то думал, вас там вдвоем в Неву унесло.

Даша села за стол, размешала гренки в супе, съела пару ложек, подперла голову рукой, задумчиво поискала что-то ложкой на дне, потом взяла в руки Славину сотню:

— Я пойду борща куплю. Мне не нравится грибной. Он какой-то соленый.

— Бери скорее, пока не кончился, — мама решила конфликт не обострять.

— А мне теперь можно пойти поплакать в туалете? — спросил Слава.

Час Х, как для себя его обозначил Слава, начался с семейного скандала и закончился семейным примирением. После столовой пошли гулять вдоль Мойки. Рядом с пафосной кондитерской «У Вольфа и Беранже» сажали на кораблики. Решили покататься. Слава катание запомнил смутно. Это была его первая речная прогулка по Неве, но внимание все время переключалось с внешнего мира — яркого, залитого нежданными лучами августовского солнца города, на внутренний — на грязный жирный секрет, которым ни с кем нельзя было поделиться. Из экскурсии он не запомнил ни слова. Зато думал, а не написать ли Крыгиной — спросить, нет ли у нее телефона Мирона Яновича. Скорее всего нет, в колледже телефоны преподов учащимся не раздавали. По всем вопросам нужно было обращаться в учительскую или к секретарю. Даже если у Ленки есть телефон Федорова, то что тогда Славе делать? Позвонить, долго дышать в трубку, а потом быстро сказать: «Извините, Мирон Янович, я сегодня не могу к вам прийти, меня мамка не пускает, но не потому что я пидарас, а потому что у нас день семьи, любви и верности сегодня»?

Домой, вернее в Павловск, вернулись поздно вечером. Ужинали в «Макдональдсе», чтобы не готовить. Слава почти сразу юркнул на свой диванчик. Батя еще с полчаса щелкал каналами телека, то новости смотрел, то рекламу слабительного. Наконец из ванной пришла мама в ночной рубашке, голова вся в бигудях, и погнала отца спать.

В голове у Славы играло кино. Десятки самых невероятных вариантов, как могла бы пройти встреча с Федоровым. От любви до ненависти, от удивленного взгляда до драки. Слава заерзал, в бок колола пружина. Умом-то он понимал, что не прийти — это самый верный вариант, но сердце — или что там отвечает за принятие тупых решений — считало иначе. «Поступишь без английского в свой институт, Слав? — спрашивал ядовитый голосок. — Ты ведь не только пидарас, ты будущее свое похерил. Не будет с тобой никто английским заниматься, хорошо, если не отчислят, а сам ты не сможешь, потому что ты тупой. Сгниешь в Усть-Рыбе. Не выберешься ты из него. Сопьешься. Сдохнешь в сугробе, потому что просрал ты, Слава, все. Ни друзей у тебя нормальных нет, никого. Ничего больше не будет в жизни хорошего».

Заболело, затянуло, засосало под ложечкой. Закрутило в животе холодно и склизко. Заныло под левой лопаткой. Лежать было невозможно. Слава вылез из-под одеяла и, стараясь никого не разбудить, ушлепал на кухню. Сел за стол и водил в темноте пальцем по узорам на клеенке. Разволновался, как перед экзаменом. Может, и хорошо, что он не пришел на урок? Тогда у Мирона Яновича никаких вопросов к нему не будет. Зато у Славы они останутся. Ну поживет как-нибудь с вопросами. А если он его ждал? Сидел на кухне своей, качал ногой, барабанил пальцами по столу, курил одну за одной сигарету. Решил, наверное, что Карелин трус и маменькин сынок, даже прийти поговорить не может. Слава потер лицо сжатыми в кулак пальцами.

В коридоре заскрипел пол. На кухню вошла мама:

— Славушка, ты чего не спишь? Изворочался весь. Тебе диванная пружина в бок колет? Давай я одеяло подстелю под простыню. Пойдем. 

— У меня живот болит, — почти всхлипнул Слава, ему так хотелось, чтобы его сейчас пожалели. 

— Справа болит или слева? — испугалась женщина, предполагая у сына аппендицит как минимум.

— Желудок скорее. 

— Это все эти фастфуды бесконечные и чипсы. Я тебе ношпу дам, — мать вытащила из сумки кошелек, вынула из маленького кармашка желтые таблетки. — Пей и ложись спать.

Слава вдруг как-то жалобно сказал, сам от себя не ожидая:

— Ма, посиди со мной чуть-чуть, — и ожидал услышать что угодно: «Хватит дурить, иди спать» или «Я вызываю скорую». Но мама подошла, подвинула табуретку поближе и обняла. Слава лбом уткнулся ей в плечо и засопел расстроенно. Мама гладила по голове, как в детстве, когда ночью проснешься, наплачешься, и мама придет отгонять кошмар.

— Славуш, что с тобой?

— Все нормально, мам, — Слава хлюпнул носом, совсем расклеиваясь.

— В колледж не хочется идти? 

— Не хочется, — честно ответил Слава.

— Ничего, придешь первого сентября, а там все твои дружки вернулись. Тебя дома к ночи не дождешься. Опять будешь шлындать с ними по заброшкам.

Слава вздохнул тяжело, отвернулся, потер лицо кулаком, утирая непрошенные слезы.

— Короче, мам, я в мае экзамен сдавать буду. По английскому.

— Что ты опять выдумал? — устало сказала мама. Даже не спорила.

— Я в институт хочу. Если экзамен сдам, меня возьмут. Сразу на второй курс.

— Слав, ну сложный же английский. Может, доучишься? Потом по целевке поедешь в Питер? Линию скоро компьютеризировать начнут. Программисты на заводе нужны будут. Это уже минимум пятьдесят тысяч зарплата. 

— Смотри, — Слава подцепил под столом рюкзак, вытащил оттуда Голицинского и "Cambridge english" для среднего уровня. — Я всего Голицынского сделал за лето. Сам. Смотри. А это Кембриджский учебник. Купил. На свои деньги. Половину сделал. Он куда сложнее наших тестов.

Мама испугано смотрела на Славу:

— Ты не заболел?

— Нет. Ну живот болит. Я в Усть-Рыбе больше не выдержу, мам. Клянусь, мне тут так плохо. Я куда угодно хочу. Выучу я этот английский сам. Умру, но выучу. Просто. Я не дурак потому что.

— Никто же не говорит, что ты дурак. Белла Андреевна тебя сильно не любит. Ей тебя милое дело с волчьим билетом выкинуть.

— Не выкинет. Инфа сотка.

Мама помолчала. Погладила еще раз Славу по голове. 

— У тебя там девочка, да?

— Где?

— В аквапарке. Ты такой веселый весь июнь-июль бегал. Она питерская, что ли? Ты за ней хочешь? Если она любит тебя, на выходных встречаться будете. Тут недалеко на маршрутке-то. К нам в гости позови.

— Да нет у меня там девочки, — взбрыкнул Слава.

— Нет так нет, — спокойно сказала мама. — Только что ты нервничаешь так последние три дня? Я же вижу, все видят. Дерганый хуже Дашки. Ты как не с нами все время, — вдруг тон стал строже: — Слав, ты ничего не принимаешь? Не вляпался в криминал какой? Сразу говори, будем решать.

— Мам, ну нет никакого криминала. Клянусь. Весь мой криминал — это курение за лежаками в аквапарке. И да, я курю.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила мама.

— Откуда? Дашка рассказала, — разозлился Слава.

— У тебя в джинсах еще зимой сигареты нашла. Ты вынуть забыл, а в машинку бросил. Хорошо, что я всегда карманы проверяю, а то весь барабан был бы в табаке.

Слава покраснел. Он вспомнил, как нашел пачку в свежепостиранных джинсах, но и подумать не мог, что это мама её туда положила, думал, сам положил и забыл. 

— И что не прочитала лекцию? Компьютер там не отобрала?

— Ты же сам знаешь, что курить плохо, — спокойно сказала мама, и вдруг голос ее наполнился такой нежностью, которая бывает только у матерей, безусловной и вечной любовью: — Ты у меня вон какая орясина, а иногда такой глупенький, Слав. Почти двадцать лет, а ведешь себя как тринадцатилетний. 

Мама чмокнула Славу в макушку, он поднял глаза:

— Так всегда будет?

— Что всегда будет?

— Сомнения все эти, ощущение, что я все упустил, прое... просрал. Что вчера было лучше, чем будет завтра, но вчера я этого еще не понимал и на что-то надеялся.

— По-разному будет. Ты выбрось из головы всю эту меланхолию, — строго сказала мама. — Ты что, в поэты теперь собрался?

Слава цокнул языком и закатил глаза. Понимающая мама кончилась, началась мама поучающая.

***

Спал Карелин плохо. Диван был узкий, пыльный, одеяло — короткое, подушка — жесткая. Утром опять магазины, но уже по мелочи. Отец поехал с ними.

— Ну что, теперь в военно-морской? — спросил он.

— Мне кажется, лучше в Русский. Детям по программе полезно.

— Может, вы с Дашей на картины смотреть, а мы — на гордость русского флота?

Славе не хотелось ни разглядывать творения передвижников, ни второй раз за месяц любоваться на пыльные модельки кораблей. Придется врать. Слава похлопал себя по карману: 

— О, вибрирует, — вытащил телефон. — С работы звонят, погодите, — Карелин отошел в сторону и начал имитировать беседу: — Здравствуйте, Светлана Петровна. Завтра? В первую смену? Хорошо. Я приду. А сегодня инструктаж? Буду, хорошо. До свидания, — вернулся к родителям, которые, конечно, слышали весь спектакль. — Мне в Аквапарк надо. Сегодня совещание по безопасности.

— Совещание по безопасности. У вас там ООН, не меньше, — сказала мама.

— Ну ма, что я сделаю? Скоро первое сентября. У нас толпа детей будет с прибухнувшими родителями. Нужно бдить.

— Мать, пусть едет, если вызывают, — сказал отец. — Дело правда серьезное. Помню, когда служили, у нас один дух утонул в крошечной луже, а тут целый аквапарк.

— Езжай, Слав.

— Я пельменей куплю к вашему приезду. 

— Только «Дарью» и «Сам Самыча» не бери, возьми «Иркутские», а если акция будет, то «Сибирскую коллекцию». И сметану возьми, только жирную.

— У нас еще мазик кончился, — сказала Даша.

— Он вредный, от него прыщи.

— Какие, мать, от него прыщи, — поддержал дочь батя, — бери, Славка, майонез. И хлеба купи.

— Я еще икры возьму кабачковой. Она вкусная была, — Карелин старательно изображал рачительного хозяина.

Мама очень внимательно посмотрела на него, как будто в чем-то сомневалась, но никаких улик у нее не было, а подозрение к делу не подошьешь.

— Езжай, позвони из дому тогда, хорошо?

— Ага, — Слава, не прощаясь, рванул к метро.

— Какое у него рвение к работе появилось, — задумчиво сказала женщина.

— Вырастили мы с тобой сына. Не все же ему дурью маяться, вот за ум парень взялся. Скоро и Дашка из гнезда вылетит, и останемся мы с тобой вдвоем куковать, — вздохнул отец, то ли притворно, а то ли и нет. — Я уж тогда с вами погуляю, посмотрю на голых нимф всяких. В военно-морской мы потом со Славкой вдвоем как-нибудь сходим.

***

Маршрутка всего минут тридцать простояла в пробке на выезде из города, а Слава был уже готов бежать сотню километров, потому что время казалось вечностью. Но чем ближе был Усть-Рыбинск, тем слабее становилась уверенность. Ну зачем ему куда-то идти, что-то там выяснять? Кому это надо? Он же не девка! Так что, выбравшись наконец из маршрутки, Карелин пошел сначала в «Десяточку», долго ковырялся в морозильниках, выбирая то одни, то другие пельмени. Продавщица даже сделала замечание: «Ты мне сейчас все заморозку разморозишь. Определись наконец». Слава решил никуда точно не ходить, может, только вечером написать кому-нибудь из одноклассников и сходить бухнуть пивка на стадион.

Дома зачем-то решил помыться, потом побриться, получилось только щеки поскоблить. Лезвия совсем затупились, а новые он купить все забывал. Потом, воровато оглядевшись, взял Дашин станок. Пополоскал его под краном и, стараясь не думать, что она этим венусом бреет, поводил по щекам. Натянул сначала шорты с футболкой, в которых приехал. Потом достал покупки. Оторвал бирку с новых джинсов, достал новую рубашку. Гладить, не гладить? Вроде всего два залома? Включил утюг, шоркнул пару раз. Трусы и носки надел новые. Почему взрослый мужик не может пойти погулять? Может, он с телочкой какой познакомится. Они у Дома культуры всегда вечерами крутятся, там светло, скамеечки есть, не страшно им там, короче. В кино можно сходить, пососаться на последнем ряду. Или даже домой позвать фильм посмотреть, раз родаков нет. У Славы фильм был даже для такого случая заготовлен — «Дневник памяти», девки такую романтическую фигню любят и после всегда дают. Полез искать одеколон, так-то он им обычно не пользовался, дезика хватало. Но раз уж сегодня он «завидный жених», то надо соответствовать. В прихожей вступил во что-то мокрое. Пельмени потекли. Чертыхнулся, запихнул пакет в морозилку. Пока закрывал дверь, в тамбур вошла соседка, вернувшаяся с прогулки со своими двумя собачками. Именно она пожертвовала Славе велосипед своего сына.

— Здравствуйте, Любовь Леонидовна.

— Здравствуй, Славочка. Мама дома?

— Нет, она в Питере.

— Жалость какая. А я ей хотела помидорчиков дать на закатку, а то у нас наросло, девать некуда.

— Спасибо.

— Пусть зайдет, как приедет, — соседка окинула Карелина взглядом. — А ты сегодня такой нарядный, Слава. В гости собрался?

— Ага, в гости. На день рождения.

— О, к девочке?

— Ну да, к однокласнице.

— Что подаришь? — соседка, которая теперь не работала, была крайне любопытна до чужой жизни.

— Э-э-э-э, англо-русский словарь. Она просила.

— Интересный подарок. А цветы? Ты что же, к девушке и без цветов?

— Не, я куплю, ну на площади. Розы.

— Розы — это мило, но пошло, они опять же завянут на утро, вот и вся любовь. Зашел бы ко мне, мы бы сходили на фазенду, у меня там такие прекрасные гладиолусы растут. Может, сходим?

— Спасибо большое, но мне уже пора, Любовь Леонидовна, правда. Но спасибо.

Лифтом пользоваться не стал. Из дома вышел, но свернул почему-то не к Дому культуры, а пошел к деревяшкам. «Что, я уже ходить не могу, где хочется?» — спросил Карелин сам себя и ускорил шаг. Около деревяшек выстроились рядком три самосвала и экскаватор с клин-бабой. Из подъезда два мужика, один, бородатый — повыше, второй, белобрысый — поменьше, тащили знакомый кухонный стол.

«Иди мимо, иди мимо. Тебе тут делать нечего», — зашептал внутренний голос. Но Слава остановился как вкопанный. Почему вещи тащат? А где Федоров? Вдруг Карелин испугался. «Он же на море собирался Балтийское, вдруг утонул, и теперь его вещи перевозят? Не, если бы утонул, уже весь Усть-Рыбинск в подробностях смаковал бы смерть преподавателя английского. Может, новую работу нашел и переезжает. Наверное, деревяшки сносят, а его переселяют», — вдруг понял Слава. Можно идти. Ноги как к полу приросли. Надо все-таки на него посмотреть. Просто для общего развития. Яныч его даже не заметит. 

Грузчики запихнули в газель знакомые кухонные шкафчики, потом подушки от тахты. У Славы вспотела спина. Закурили. Федорова все не было. Один, бородатый, увидел Славу, который тоже дымил, стоя в тени самосвала.

— Эй, парень, ты не поможешь нам? Нам тахту надо спустить и диван. Делов на три минуты, максимум пять.

— Помогу, — отозвался Карелин, прежде чем понял, о чем его просят. Хотя раз таскают мебель только эти двое, то Федоров, наверное, на педсовете еще. 

Слава вошел в знакомый сумрак деревянного барака. Скрипела лестница. Белобрысый обернулся к Славе:

— Спасибо, что решил помочь, а то пидорас этот сидит ножка на ножку, и хрен от него помощи добьешься. Хули, белая кость.

Они уже зашли в квартиру. Слава замер. Это что же, получается, Мирон Янович здесь? Нет, так они не договаривались. Бородатый толкнул Карелина в плечо:

— Пошли в зал. Это туда. 

На ноги, как будто гири повесили. В комнате Карелин сначала даже подумал, что его глючит:

— Юрий Олегович? Здравствуйте? — то ли поздоровался, то ли спросил он.

Тиньковский оторвался от перелистывания огромного гроссбуха, посмотрел на Славу, прищурился, очки завхозу уже давно бы не помешали:

— Аааа, Карелин, решил помочь родной школе?

— Я вообще думал, что Мирону Яновичу помогаю.

— Федоров сейчас в лифте сидит. Застрял. И вещи это казенные, так что смотри аккуратно, за каждую царапину спрошу.

— Угу, — кивнул Слава.

Белобрысый театрально закатил глаза.

— Ну, пошли подумаем, как ловчее эту громадину сдвинуть, — сказал бородатый.

Тиньковский и белобрысый, которого звали Лешей, сели в газель, Славу, как самого крупного, посадили в кабину:

— Ты очень торопишься? — тактично спросил Михаил, крутя руль.

— Помочь разгрузить надо?

— Да, еще и поднять бы. С лифтом-то беда. Электричество джокнулось. Думаю, быстро не починят. Ты Мирона-то, смотрю, знаешь. Препод он твой? С виду мужик хороший, думаю, тебя тоже в обиде не оставит. Просто от Юрия Олеговича вашего вреда больше, чем помощи, а вдвоем мы с Лехой не выдержим, и прилетит по голове Юрию Олеговичу каким-нибудь торшером.

И тут бы Славе сказать, что в гробу он видал и Леху с Мишей, и Юрия Олеговича, и особенно Мирона Яновича с его английским. Он страшно занят. И вообще у него мать-инвалид, отец-алкоголик и умственно неполноценная сестра, и всех ему нужно кормить сегодня, и некогда. Дела у него. Жизнь личная. Не для того он во все новое наряжался, чтобы таскать мебель времен, когда его дед еще безусый ходил. Девка у него течет, срочно присунуть надо. Отечество в опасности, вызывают на службу, на орбиту лететь, сражаться с флотом армии клонов. Короче, отмазку можно было придумать любую, но Карелин лишь дернул плечом:

— Если лифты не работают, то я вам помогу мебель поднять. Почему не помочь-то хорошим людям. 

Миша улыбается и показывает Славе большой палец:

— Вот это речь не мальчика, но мужа. А то я тут подумал, что у вас в Усть-Рыбинске вашем все пидорасы конченые, как завхоз.

— Так я не из Усть-Рыбинска.

— А откуда?

— Хабаровск.

— Ого, я-то думал, это мы тут забрались далеко от дома. Кемеровские мы.

Слава проводил взглядом в окне мелькнувший Дом культуры. Нарисованные от руки афиши приглашали посмотреть «остросюжетный боевик «Полиция Майями: отдел нравов» и «мелодраму «Дом у озера».

— О, тут у вас кинотеатр есть?

— Есть.

— Отлично. Разгрузим, а потом в киношку на последний сеанс. Сговорчивые у вас девушки?

— Это смотря на что сговариваться будете.

Миша рассмеялся. Газель подъехала к свеженькой многоэтажке на окраине Новой стройки. 

— Ну, давай разминайся, Слав. Я пойду с Мироном побалакаю, а потом таскать будем.


	8. Глава 7

Сон — длинный и путаный — оборвался внезапно, как будто телевизор выдернули из розетки. Мирон проснулся. Боком почувствовал колючесть одеяла, а поперек груди — тяжелую мужскую руку. «Уснули вчера где-то на вписке с Хинтером», — мелькнуло в голове. Он был уже готов толкнуть соседа и закричать: «Подъем, Дима! Опять поезд проспим!» — а ведь правда уже раз проспали скоростной, пришлось трястись до Питера дневным плацкартом целых двенадцать часов. Шевелиться не хотелось, организм медленно подключал системы жизнеобеспечения. От приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом, мочевой пузырь сообщил, что он только наполовину пуст, в комнате пахло свечкой, мужским потом и спермой. В голове снова включили телевизор, правда, теперь показывали «краткое содержание прошлой серии». Мелькнули картинки вчерашнего. Маршрутка, педсовет, мытарства с переездом, отключение света, Слава на его кухне и секс. Надпочечники долбанули в кровь адреналином. По телу прошелся разряд. Мирон дернулся, приятную посткоитальную расслабленность как рукой сняло. 

Карелин, кажется, тоже проснулся. Федорову казалось, что он ощущает чужой взгляд всей кожей. Лицо покраснело. Нужно притворяться спящим как можно дольше, по крайней мере, пока не выработается какая-то стратегия. Мирон покрепче зажмурился, хотя никто ему не оттягивал веки пальцами. Он не был готов к встрече с реальностью. Главное, выровнять дыхание: вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. Можно попытаться подглядеть аккуратненько сквозь ресницы. Нет, хуйня какая-то. Не прокатит такое. Они же не в детском саду проверяют, не пришла ли воспиталка. Самый верный вариант — дождаться, пока нетерпеливый Слава его разбудит, и наорать на него, тогда враг обратится в бегство. А может быть, он все-таки сам уйдет? Хотя это было бы слишком хорошо. Что говорить девушкам, с которыми случилась «одноразовая ночь», Мирон знал. А Слава? Его же не в лобик утром надо было целовать. С женщинами все было привычно и нормально. Во-первых, с ними он не состоял в отношениях «ученик — учитель» или «начальник — подчиненная», и они не были молодыми мужчинами, только-только пережившими в объятиях Мирона кризис собственной гетеросексуальности. Девушки обычно просыпались первыми. Кто-то лез целоваться, кто-то причитал, что опаздывает на работу, кто-то, позевывая, медленно собирал по полу разбросанные вещи. Мирон на правах хозяина заваривал кофе, вызывал им такси, если девушка не могла оплатить транспорт, то делился карточкой на метро. Никаких претензий. Телефон на салфетке ничего не значил. Если кто-то из них рассчитывал на продолжение, можно было предложить ланч, но не более. Благословенная английская сдержанность и работа с полунамеками. Сейчас чашкой чая ограничиться не получится. Мирон почувствовал, что хмурится и поджимает губы, тут уже прикидываться спящим бессмысленно. Он открыл глаза, как в ледяную воду прыгнул. 

Слава спал, накрывшись с головой, из одеяльного клубка только одна рука и торчала. Мирон глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Хотел встать, но решил пока не рисковать, нужно было придумать, что делать. Хотя бы примерный план. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и разглядывал тени на потолке. За окном уже был рассвет, но не яркий летний с красной полоской солнца, а почти осенний — бежевые утренние полусумерки. На потолке не было ни трещинки, ни пятна, взгляду не за что зацепиться. В голове почему-то всплыли строчки Северянина: _«Вновь воскресаю я каждое утро, розовая в светлой пене простынь: блондных волос ручейки, — желтовинь, льются с висков — с чаши из перламутра»_. Желтовинь — какой дурацкий неологизм, наверное, в свое время казалcя интересным приемом. Сейчас же желтовинь — это яичница из польской «Икеи», не больше. Северянин весь какой-то съедобный. «Утро в сосновом лесу». В детском саду почему-то конфеты с вафелькой никто не любил, ощущалась в этом какая-то наебка. В конфете должен быть шоколад, орех, на худой конец, а тут хлеб какой-то. Мысль перетекла к конфетам. Совсем не о том надо было думать. Хотя… Северянинские строки как никогда к месту. «Ананасы в шампанском», правда, никому сейчас не грозили, но «Из Москвы — в Нагасаки! Из Нью-Йорка — на Марс!» — вот это было бы хорошо. Главное, подальше от Усть-Рыбинска. Мирон опять глубоко вдохнул, скинул с себя руку и поднялся. Карелин даже не пошевелился. Интересно, а он не притворяется? Очень сомнительно, что Слава, проснувшись, ощутил шевеление бабочек в животе и чувство переполняющего счастья. Может, тоже ждет, что Мирон уйдет и появится возможность сбежать, ничего не проясняя. Можно было сдернуть одеяло, увидеть напуганные или злые глаза, победно расхохотаться, подтверждая свою версию. Прям дело Шерлока Холмса на три трубки, но зачем? Они со Славой в одной лодке посередине огромного океана, и как-то им надо спастись, не поубивав друг друга. Если Карелин хочет лежать, пусть лежит. Может быть, и правда спит, мебель на девятый этаж таскать и жопу подставлять — дела сами по себе энергозатратные, а уж вместе...

Мирон дошел до ванной. Зубная щетка сгинула где-то в нутре чемодана. Пришлось возить по зубам пальцем. Оглядел себя в зеркале: щетина уже двухдневная, в глазах тревога. Вытащил из коробки серый худи с капюшоном, все равно футболок чистых нет. Поставил на кухне чайник. Потом быстро вернулся в спальню. Воровато огляделся. Сгреб презерватив, пустой тюбик пантенола, дошел до дверей квартиры, цокнул языком, вернулся в спальню. Рубашку он закинул куда-то за диван. Еле-еле удалось вытащить. Все полетело в мусоропровод. Не то чтобы Мирон уничтожал улики, но хотелось, чтобы ничего о прошлой ночи не напоминало. По крайней мере, из материального. От воспоминаний, увы, так легко не избавишься. 

Чайник закипал медленно. Мирон посидел немного на табуретке, постукивая ногой по ножке стола. Открыл окно и закурил. Непонятно, почему его так проняло. Угрызений совести по поводу вчерашнего он вроде бы не испытывал. Секс — это вообще не то, чего стоит стыдиться. По крайней мере, он себя в этом давно убедил. Ради двух вещей нельзя ничем жертвовать. Ради творчества и секса. «Все же нормально прошло, по добровольному согласию. И ничего, что Карелин — парень, чай, не в первый раз, и, вообще, надо мыслить out of the box и...» Федоров варварски швырнул недокуренную сигарету в окно. Да что такое! Не его же выебли, в конце концов. Предстоящий разговор его не просто тяготил, а пугал. Он себе честно не мог представить, что в голове у Славы. Прочесть ему лекцию о нормальности влечения к мужчинам? Окей, в Лондоне такое, может быть, прокатило бы, но тут уже сам пейзаж за окном отбивал желание даже пытаться. Можно, конечно, швырнуть ему джинсы и сказать, чтобы выметался. Или уйти самому и дождаться, пока Слава не уберется. А если он в окно решит выйти? По непонятным причинам быть сволочью не хотелось. Не со Славой. Блин, ну он правда ни в чем не виноват. Слава вроде нормальный парень. Работал, семье помогал, стихами интересовался. Проскальзывало в нем что-то такое, Мирон не мог сказать что, тоска какая-то. Стеночка у него своя была, похоже. Но Федоров-то тут при чем? Он что ему, психотерапевт? Нет. Значит, ни при чем. Каждый взрослый человек отловом и каталогизацией внутренних демонов должен заниматься самостоятельно.

На улице прыснул дождик. Чайник кипел, подкидывая крышку, уже минут десять. Мирон опомнился, выключил конфорку. Чай кончился. Зато в стенном шкафу заботливой рукой Миши или Андрея — не Тиньковский же постарался — стояла початая баночка «Нескафе». Омерзительный кофе, но со «Стахановцем» шел в самый раз. Летом Мирон его не пил, а вот сейчас пригодился. Сыпанул пару ложек в пластиковый стаканчик, единственный оставшийся от вечерних возлияний, налил воды. Сахара не было. Глотнул. Горло обдало жаром. Выплюнул обратно. Стаканчик покоробился от высокой температуры. Пусть кипяток остынет немного, тогда можно будет выпить.

В комнате, кажется, заскрипел диван. Иллюзия спокойного утра улетучилась. Теперь Мирон стал охотником на зомби, который забрел в пустую квартирку перевести дух, а она возьми да окажись не пустой. Теперь нужно определить, кто же там за стенкой: мародер, зомби или голодный енот. Если все-таки там зомби, то какая у него степень разложения? А если это мародер, то есть ли у него огнестрельное оружие? Несмотря на утреннюю прохладу, лоб покрылся испариной, по спине сбежало несколько капель пота. Прислушивался, пытаясь представить из череды приглушенных звуков, что же происходит в комнате. Кажется, шлепнули по линолеуму босые ноги. Слава проснулся. Сидит, наверное, сгорбился так, что позвонки проступили на спине. Вид сонный, на щеке подушка отпечаталась, волосы торчат во все стороны, трет лицо руками. Водит лопатками. Думает, почему все тело болит, припоминает. Во рту, наверное, кисло. У Мирона промелькнуло несколько кадров перед глазами. Практически невинных, не тянущих даже на эротику. Слава смотрит на Мирона снизу, устроив подбородок у него на солнечном сплетении. И он же всклокоченный, мокрый, красный, с зажмуренными глазами, когда Мирон убирает подушку. И руки помнят, как подрагивало под ними длинное белое тело. Так. Мысль совсем не туда завернула, нужно определить, в каком настроении встал Карелин, чего ожидать: скандала или ухода по-английски.

Слышно шуршание, стул подвинул. Одежду, наверное, ищет. Это хорошо. Значит, стесняется. Не чувствует себя как дома. Скромность — украшение девушки, ну, юноши в данном случае. Чувствует неуместность ситуации, скорее всего, ощущает стыд. Больше всего Мирон боялся, что Карелин выйдет на кухню заплетающейся походкой, улыбающийся и довольный. Герой-любовник. Скажет что-нибудь такое в гоп-стиле: «Давай еще потрахаемся». Хотя «трахаться» — это что-то из лексикона старых дев. «Давай поебемся» — уже лучше, но это уже студентка филфака может такое сказать на вписке полузнакомому кавалеру. Карелин — он такой. Особенный. От него можно ожидать скорее: «Ты мне пиструн в анал запихнул. Я в принципе не в претензии, можем повторить». Плюхнется на табуретку, притянет к себе чашку с кофе. Джинсы полурасстегнуты, в просвете открытой молнии торчит несколько темных курчавых завитков. Голые люди имеют какую-то странную власть над одетыми людьми. Мирон это как-то почувствовал на собственном опыте.

Почти каждому человеку снилось, что он оказывается полностью обнаженным перед одетыми одноклассниками, коллегами или многочисленными родственниками. Крайне неприятное ощущение. Ужас, неловкость, стыд и невероятное облегчение, когда все оказывается сном. Но в реальности ситуация оказывается иной. Если представить голого человека в большой студенческой аудитории. Шум, смех, смущение. Многие будут отводить глаза, краснеть, чувствовать себя неуютно, особенно если голый человек начнет их рассматривать. Мирон как-то работал на выставке современного искусства. Приличная галерея, не задворки какого-то завода. Публика респектабельная: мужчины в твидовых пиджаках и ярких шелковых шарфах, дамы в темных платьях, чуть прикрывающих сухие колени, впихнули в уши неподъемные серьги с семейными брильянтами, официанты во фраках разносят шампанское. Белая буржуазная Англия. Мирон-то там был не в пиджаке и шарфе, а как раз в белом фраке. Руку за спину, чуть податься вперед и следить, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обделенным, быть вежливым, улыбчивым, и в то же время незаметным, как обои в комнате. 

Мирон подрабатывал официантом во время учебы, но в тот раз взялся от отчаянья. Шел четвертый месяц поиска нормальной работы. Хватался за любую халтуру, доходов Маши не хватило бы на оплату квартиры и еду на двух человек, про развлечения не было и речи. Так что когда Болеслав — владелец кейтеринговой компании — позвонил ему, Мирон был счастлив. Десятые числа декабря, время предрождественских вечеринок, рук не хватало.

— Эй, русский, не хочешь подработать? — раздалось в трубке как-то ранним утром. 

Мирон согласился. И началась череда разъездов: модные галереи, офисы, вечеринка в больнице, старинный особняк, модный лофт, двухэтажная квартира в Сити, музей. Платил Болеслав хорошо, но к концу недели Мирону уже было все равно: ноги отваливались, спина болела, руки тряслись: таскать подносы с алкоголем — дело нешуточное. Его три раза ущипнули за попу, сделали одно неприличное предложение, от которого нужно было вежливо отказываться, а не дать в бубен, еще раз пять обливали алкоголем подвыпившие гости. Болеслав каждый вечер, раздавая деньги, вступал с Мироном в беседы на русском. Поляку было уже за пятьдесят, говорил он с акцентом, но на удивление хорошо. Выяснилось, что женат он был третьим браком на украинке, которая владела клининговым агентством. Сначала хваткая женщина нанимала туда своих соотечественниц, но потом поняла, что безответные тихие тайки и вьетнамки куда лучше тех, кто может послать тебя матом на родном языке. Дети Болеслава учились в Германии. Сын — на инженера, дочка — на врача. Их ждала хорошая работа, медицинская страховка и достойная пенсия в будущем. Мирон не мог даже знать, не выгонят ли его из квартиры в следующем месяце. Болеслав хвалился своими детьми, а потом спрашивал Мирона:

— Русский, а ты чем думаешь заниматься?

— Разносить подносы завтра, Болеслав. 

— Я не про завтра, я про вообще.

— Жить, любить жену, детей заведем, — Мирон вдохновенно врал. Они бы не потянули такую огромную статью расходов, как ребенок. 

— Русский, почему ты уехал из Германии?

Болеслава можно было понять: поляков редко воспринимали всерьез. Они считались в Соединенном Королевстве кем-то вроде эльфов из «Гарри Поттера», специально выведенных, чтобы драить туалеты, устанавливать антенны или мыть тарелки. Второимперцы пользовались чуть большим уважением, их хотя бы боялись: принадлежность к Второй имперской вызывала в головах англичан ассоциации с олигархами, балетом, икрой и, на худой конец, с мафией. Болеслав переживал несправедливость довольно остро. Он, выросший в советской империи, в том месте, где железный занавес был не такой плотный, привык ощущать себя немного более привилегированным гражданином империи зла, чем другие. На мир большого изобилия можно было посмотреть хотя бы в приоткрытую дверку и даже утащить себе что-то яркое, красивое, заграничное. С детства Болеслав припадал ухом к радиоприемнику, стараясь поймать западную волну. Он не понимал ни слова по-английски, но музыка и уверенный голос англоязычных дикторов делали все звучащее по радио похожим на сказку. В университете он познакомился с экономической теорией и с этого момента стал жить, мечтая о рынке, о свободном мире. В итоге сказка стала былью. «Европейские народы приветствовали освобождение Польши от тоталитарного гнета». Все это было похоже на новогоднюю вечеринку: куча незнакомых пьяных людей танцует вместе на площади под зажигательные ритмы. Все обнимаются, целуются, но вот три часа утра и музыка стихает. А наутро на площади ничего не напоминает о прошлом веселье, кроме куч мусора. И куда делись все те красивые и богатые люди, клявшиеся в вечной любви и дружбе? Исчезли после боя курантов? И кто оплатит весь этот банкет?

Вместе с занавесом пали и иллюзии. В мире свободной экономики и демократии поляк оказался человеком второго сорта, дикарем, которому только предстояло выучить, как пользоваться чековой книжкой, где платить за медицинскую страховку и сколько стоит отправить детей в хорошую школу. Болеслав, как истинный соотечественник Тадеуша Костюшко, не сдался, сжал зубы и пошел вперед. Освоил непонятный английский и еще более непонятные правила поведения в английском обществе. Его детей уже не считали отрыжкой советской системы. Они были безликими гражданами Европейского Союза, достойными членами европейского содружества. А вот Болеслав тосковал. Не по советской империи, ни в коем случае, а скорее по ощущению, что скоро, скоро все изменится и случится что-то необыкновенное. Мирон же был, с одной стороны, представителем страны-угнетателя, и перед ним можно было похвастаться: смотри, русский, я успешный, богатый человек, ты гнешь спину на меня. «Помогли тебе твои коммуняки, сынку?» А с другой, Мирон был одним из немногих, с кем Болеслав мог поговорить, если так можно выразиться, по душам, кто был в Англии такой же нездешний, другой, не вписавшийся, как ни старался. 

Картинная галерея представляла два больших зала, между которыми поставили временную перегородку, оставив небольшой проход по центру. С официантами владелец, стремившийся подражать Стиву Джобсу, поэтому облачившийся в джинсы и водолазку, правда, не от Levis,а от Armani, провел инструктаж. Ни в коем случае нельзя было вступать в разговоры с гостями, трогать экспонаты, а самое главное, ходить через дверь между залами. Это только для критиков. Персоналу из зала в зал следовало ходить в обход, через маленький узкий коридорчик, который вилял вдоль всей галереи и был крайне неудобным. В коридоре было темно, в середине был подъем в три маленьких ступеньки, запнувшись о которые, усталый персонал мог покалечиться и перебить немало посуды, но владелец галереи был непреклонен. 

Меньший зал галереи, куда стекались гости, был девственно пуст, даже стульев не было. Стены были задрапированы белыми полотнами и прихотливо освещены мини-прожекторами, стоявшими вдоль стен. Единственным украшением, хоть как-то напоминавшим о рождественском празднике в этом минимализме, была омела, повешенная ровнехонько в проходе. Сама экспозиция была пока закрыта, даже свет еще не включили. Мирон, впрочем, видел некоторые из «объектов»: ничего особенного. Много плохо нарисованной обнаженной плоти, несколько «кинетических» статуй из мусора, а на экранах, видимо, должен был демонстрироваться видеоарт, где дети-беженцы выстраивались, взявшись за руки, вдоль кромки моря, на волнах которого качалась резиновая кукла.

Первыми, как всегда, подтянулись жадные до халявы тусовщики, ко времени подошли критики средней руки и с небольшим опозданием приехали несколько крупных, по-настоящему значимых фигур арт-бизнеса. Официанты разнесли шампанское, виски и прочий аперитив, но еду и основные напитки было велено подавать в зале с экспонатами. Мирон и еще несколько работников остались в зале с подносами собирать стаканы, остальная часть удалилась через коридорчик в подсобку. Все уже было гoтово к началу выставки и, конечно, фуршета. Но галерейщик все тянул. Гости слонялись вдоль стен. Наконец, во втором зале зажегся свет. Несколько самых любопытных уже попытались сунуть туда свои носы, когда в проходе появились два совершенно голых человека: высокий толстый чернокожий парень и маленькая рыжая девушка с очень большой грудью. Парочка постояла в проеме несколько десятков секунд, дождавшись того, что все гости их заметят. Потом повернулись боком и замерли, как два атланта, которых забраковали в Эрмитаже, но добрые люди все-таки пристроили в мир искусства. Контраст темной, эбеновой кожи и бело-молочной, покрытый детскими веснушками, выглядел по-животному и рождал неприличные ассоциации. Голос владельца донесся из спрятанных в драпированных стенах колонок. 

— Дорогие гости, выставка «Опыт переживания — 2005» объявляется открытой. Прошу.

От всего это веяло какой-то дешевой американской балаганщиной. Мирону, как и другим официантам, узкий коридорчик теперь не казался таким узким, как то «бутылочное горлышко», через которое предстояло протиснуться гостям. Возникло неловкое молчание. В соседнем зале играла музыка, хлопнула пробка шампанского. Наконец немолодой и видавший виды критик допил шампанское, дрожащей от паркинсона рукой поставил стакан на поднос, услужливо предложенный ему официантом, пошел вперед, не совсем, правда, к двери. А куда-то в стену, словно надеясь, что под кипенно-белыми простынями есть секретный проход. Некоторые гости принялись заглядывать за занавеси, но там был лишь гипсокартон. В последний момент старичок все-таки вывернул к проходу, не останавливаясь, громко вдохнул и просочился между двумя обнаженными телами.  
Модели были выбраны идеально: чернокожий и молодая девушка, которой еле-еле исполнилось восемнадцать. До кого ни дотронься — скандал. За критиком двинулась худощавая редактор из отдела моды. Она так старалась не задеть ни живот, ни грудь, ни тем более другие части тела, что уронила на пол телефон, который приземлился прямо у розовых пальчиков перформансистки. Редакторша замерла на секунду. Потом вырвалась вперед, резко развернулась, села на корточки, вытянула руку вперед и начала шарить по полу между телами. На лице женщины был написан отчетливый ужас. Модель переступил с ноги на ногу. Член качнулся из стороны в сторону. Редакторша кашлянула и зашарила еще быстрее. Гости замерли как соляные столбы, не спеша на помощь. Наконец телефон был найден. Женщина стала подниматься. Выбранные ею для вечера туфли от Vivienne Westwood были, несомненно, очень красивы, но крайне неустойчивы. Она качнулась и лбом заехала прямо в живот чернокожего мужчины. Раздался всеобщий выдох. Щелкнула одинокая вспышка фотоаппарата.

— Я прошу прощения, я очень прошу прощения, — залепетала женщина. Ее даже не удостоили взглядом. Модели, видимо, были проинструктированы сохранять полную неподвижность и невозмутимость.

Гости, кажется, немного пришли в себя и выстроились в очередь. Сначала это было похоже на маневры между Сциллой и Харибдой, аутентичности добавляли завывания видеоарта из зала, где находилась экспозиция.

— Простите, сэр.

— Извините, мисс.

— Надеюсь, я вас не потревожил.

— Мне очень жаль.

Однако минут через десять новизна ушла, публика освоилась и даже стала находить в происходящем определенную пикантность. Одна дама, пришедшая на вечеринку уже в легком построждественском подпитии, остановилась ровно под омелой, скинула с одного плеча ярко-красное пальто и повернулась лицом к фотографу:

— Сфотографируй меня, Джон. Сунем в отдел хроники…

Вспышка и женский визг. Стоявшие неподвижно модели вдруг подались вперед и чмокнули даму в обе щеки. Фотограф продолжал снимать. Дама задергалась, зажатая как в клещах между богато колыхающейся плотью. Ее поцеловали еще раз. Рывок и она вырвалась в зал, только не там, где шла презентация. Её, как персонажа компьютерной игры, отбросило на предыдущий уровень. А победа была так близка. Остальные гости снова умолкли, утратили игривость, поэтому и попали на выставку без эксцессов: они старались аккуратно пройти, подбирали полы одежды, поднимали вверх, чтобы не попасть локтем по голому телу. Несколько человек похитрее попытались воспользоваться путем официантов, но их выпроводили:

— Сэр, мэм, вам сюда нельзя. Это только для персонала. 

Официантов, для которых этот фуршет был уже третьим за сутки, суета, крики и шум забавляли. Классовая ненависть — штука плохо изживаемая. Долго стоять с каменным лицом и смотреть, как очередная опоздавшая к началу жертва пытается протиснуться через проход, было невозможно. Многие, раздав стаканы, заскакивали в темный коридор, там, сложившись пополам, беззвучно хохотали, а потом возвращались в зал. 

То ли от стресса, то ли в отместку хозяину гости много пили и хорошо закусывали. Еле успевали приносить подносы с канапе и открывать новые бутылки. Пару раз кто-то из персонала все-таки растянулся в коридорчике. К счастью, разбив только бокалы с остатками алкоголя. Вечеринка, которая должна была кончиться в десять, продлилась до полпервого ночи. Гости не хотели, видимо, повторно подвергаться унизительной пытке протискивания через ворота плоти. Под градусом миновать проем, никого не задев, было практически невозможно. Поэтому тянули до последнего. Но мужчина и женщина, лишь иногда переминаясь с ноги на ногу, так и простояли до ухода последнего гостя. 

Вечер завершился. Мирон не чувствовал ног. Лаковые туфли оказались очень жесткими и никак не поддавались разноске, к вечеру же ноги еще и опухли от постоянного стояния. Жаль, что в любимых, пусть и драных кроссовках было нельзя работать. Не подходили к форме. Болеслав занялся подсчетом боя, грозя вычитать из гонорара виновников. Мирон, к счастью, ничего не уронил, не пролил, повел себя как джентльмен и вежливо отказался от двадцати фунтов дамы в красном пальто. Она, еле стоя на ногах, предложила Мирону сопроводить ее в туалет и там «заняться чем-нибудь веселым». До туалета Мирон сопроводил. Усадил рядом с закрытой дверью, там-то она и продремала до конца вечера, иногда в полусне цепляясь руками за ноги проходящих мимо людей. Пока галерист не упаковал ее, не до конца проспавшуюся, с бокалом красного в руке, в такси.

Мирону страшно хотелось курить. Но пачка осталась дома, а покупать новую было бы чистым непозволительным расточительством. Не в его финансовой яме. Федоров сунул пластинку жевательной резинки и выдул пузырь. Отдыхать было некогда, все были уставшие и злые. Мирону тут же всучили несколько мешков с мусором. Он потащил их к выходу, который в галерее был только один. Из-за особенности планировки здания черной лестницы не было. Мирон хотел оставить мусор у двери, малодушно надеясь, что его унесет кто-то из оставшихся ребят. Не все, как он, вкалывали с самого утра. Но его с мешками увидел хозяин:

— Мусорка за углом. Не хлопайте слишком громко крышкой. Одна дама... — хозяин поморщился, — не важно, короче, потише.

— Может быть, лучше оставить мусор здесь? И убрать утром?

— Я улетаю на Бора-Бора завтра, галерея будет закрыта. 

Мирон поволок по асфальту мешки, пытаясь вспомнить, где же находится эта Бора-Бора и кому продать душу, чтобы оказаться там. Контейнеры открылись со звуком гроба, выпускающего Дракулу на волю. То ли мешки были тяжелые, то ли к концу дня руки уже не держали, но все пошло не так. Мирон закинул один мешок на второй, стал упихивать мусор в контейнер, пытался тянуть крышку на себя. Из продранного асфальтом дна на него посыпались салфетки, картонки, полилась какая-то жижа. 

— Стой! Не шевелись! — темные ладони с красивым перстнем на мизинце собрали с Мирона хлам, подняли упавшие салфетки и взялись за крышку. — На раз-два-три убирай руки. Раз! Два с ниточкой! ТРИ!

Крышка хлопнула так, что, кажется, весь квартал должен был проснуться. 

— Спасибо, — Мирон обернулся. Перед ним стоял тот самый чернокожий парень из галереи. Уже полностью одетый: заниженные джинсы, украшенные большой пряжкой со стразами, рубашка с искрой, шейный платок и пальто, которое прикидывалось модным, но, судя по всему, было в лучшем случае из Zara. Кажется, парень не мог решить, кто он: стильный джентльмен или безумный тусовщик, по всему выходило — творческая личность.

— Устал? — спросил натурщик.

Мирон прислонился к стене, скинул наконец ненавистные ботинки, поставил ноги поверх них, пошевелил пальцами. От всей души посочувствовал жене, которая каждое утро надевала каблуки и убегала в офис. Женщины все-таки немножко с другой планеты.

— У тебя есть сигарета? — спросил Мирон. По-английски этот вопрос звучал довольно грубо, но сил на то, чтобы сформулировать предложение как положено, просто не было. Было даже больно думать, что сейчас надо будет еще идти к остановке, ждать ночной автобус и долго-долго трястись до дома. 

— Я бросаю. Мне в мюзикле в январе пробоваться, в «Аладдине», хочу роль джина. Но я бы тоже покурил. У Маргариты есть. Сейчас она придет.

— Маргарита — это твоя напарница? — Мирон отогнал непрошенные литературные ассоциации: рыжая обнажённая женщина на балу у Сатаны, а его собеседника, по логике вещей, должны были звать Бегемотом или как-то так, хотя бы из-за размера.

— Да, она. Папа у нее в парламенте, представляешь, — собеседник встал с Мироном рядом и тоже облокотился на стенку, — но тоже вот мыкается, как и мы все. Я, кстати, Джикони Бабангида. Да, тот самый Бабангида — мой троюродный дядя.

— Мирон Федоров.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

— Ты из Империи?

— Из Второй Имперской Федерации, — Мирону всегда казалось важным подчеркнуть, что он не имеет отношения ни к коммунистам, ни к чему такому. Что он выходец из более или менее свободной страны. 

— О, ваш Прутин такой красавчик, — Джикони причмокнул. — Очень суровый. Фоточки топлес.

Мирон решил на всякий случай обозначить свою позицию касательно сексуальных предпочтений:

— Ну, если бы у Прутина была грудь хотя бы как у Маргариты, тогда да, было бы на что посмотреть топлес. А так обыкновенная игра в маскулинность, ничем не подкрепленная, кстати.

Бабангида посмотрел на Мирона с видом «месье знает толк в извращениях»:

— Хм, а как же эти ваши?.. Ну, фаллические такие... Ракеты. Искандеры?

— Они, наверное.

— О, Прутин на «Искандере» — что может быть лучше в качестве эмблемы гей-парада где-нибудь в Москве?

— Разочарую тебя, с парадами там хорошо, а вот с гей-парадами не очень. 

— Ой, ну все милитаристы-гомофобы обычно латентные педики, только спят и видят, как кто-нибудь выебет их большим толстым членом.

— Джером, ты тут пытаешься снять официантика на ночь? — в проулке появилась Маргарита, в руках она несла большой желтый пакет, судя по звону, набитый бутылками. Одетой Маргариту было не узнать. Куда делась та вызывающая рыжая манкая женщина? Длинное пальто почти в пол, беретик и устойчивые каблуки делали ее похожей не на героиню фильмов Годара, которым она стремилась подражать, а на младшую библиотекаршу в провинциальной библиотеке, которая еще верит в любовь, но уже не ждет прекрасного принца, а согласна на приличного банкира или адвоката.

— Марго, а ты уже поработала ротиком, получила дозу ценного белка, и тебе отдали бутылки с алкоголем?

— Ну, во-первых, мы просто поцеловались и я потрогала его через трусы, а во-вторых, разве не для общей новогодней вечеринки я стараюсь?

Мирон хмыкнул. Он хорошо знал Болеслава, тот бы не отдал ни грамма алкоголя даже за все минеты мира. 

— Ах, ты бы так на пробах старалась, — Бабангида снова повернулся к Мирону: — Мой псевдоним Джером Барнс, если в списке на кастинге видят нигерийское имя, то даже не зовут на прослушивание. А так хоть мизерный, но шанс есть. 

— Если бы ты, Джером, не ломался и пошел бы со мной…

— О нет, Марго, хватит для моей семьи двух ударов: первый — что я гей, но это еще как-то можно пережить. У троюродной тетки как-то мужа застали с молодым стажёром, работником их магазина. Хуже этого, что я актер. Мой дядя-пастор это очень осуждает, говорит, что в актеров вселяются бесы, в меня, как он считает, вселился Бафомет. А у его подкаста двадцать тысяч прослушиваний в неделю. Карьера в порно разобьет моей мамочке сердце окончательно.

— Зато твоей мамочке не надо будет платить за твою каморку. И во-вторых, это не порно, это фетиш-видео.

Маргарита встала по левую руку от Федорова.

— Сигаретку?

— Спасибо.

Мирон устал. Стоял, прислонившись к стенке, курил и наблюдал за тем, как Марго и Джикони переругиваются. Выглядело это немного театрально, но ощущалось, что обоим это приносит большое удовольствие. Из их пикировок выяснилось, что Маргарита учится в театральной школе и подрабатывает в съемках эротических видео. «На лице маска, латекс, только грудь торчит или задница, это уж по желанию заказчика, но никакой пенетрации». Девушка старалась вести себя по-простому: жаловалась на безденежье, сыпала бранными словечками, отчаянно флиртовала то с Мироном, то с Джеромом, рассказывала что-то смешное про гостей вечера. Мирону Маргарита не казалась красивой, её избыточность во всем, в том числе и манерах, была не в его вкусе. Тон и манеру речи было ничем не скрыть. Маргарита родилась с серебряной ложкой во рту. И дело было совсем не в деньгах, маловероятно, что ее родители были очень богаты, зато они были элитой, а это связи. Маргарита с детства смотрела на мир своими большими глазами, зная, что он принадлежит ей, чтобы быть ее игровой площадкой. Все люди вокруг готовы ей помочь. Сейчас у нее увлечение искусством, театром, бунт молодости. Потом она уложит волосы в красивый пучок, сменит футболку с Эминемом на шелковую блузку и будет организовывать благотворительные ярмарки, ивенты, создаст стипендию своего имени для молодых художников, обладатель которой сможет три месяца жить в ее поместье и создавать современное искусство. Фетиш-съемки, выставки, галерея — это всего лишь жизненный опыт, чтобы потом было что рассказать пикантного за бокальчиком вина. Например, как она курила в предновогоднюю ночь в переулке с нигерийцем по имени Джером и русским по имени Мирон. Они статисты для ее выхода на сцену. Максимум что их ждет — это стать героями анекдота, возможно, не самого смешного.

Бабангида охал:

— Ты говоришь мне про угнетение женщин, но тебе за этот вечер заплатили триста фунтов, я знаю, а мне всего сто пятьдесят. 

— Пришей себе грудь как у меня, и тоже будешь получать столько же!

— Ты слышишь ее, Мирон! И эта женщина на Рождество играла Деву Марию. Ты — воплощение порока!

— Ты играл волхва, а потом переспал с пастухом прямо в ризнице, я видела.

— Но я-то хотел сыграть Санту! У меня подходящее телосложение.

— Увы, Джером, — Маргарита выделила имя особым тоном, это не казалось оскорбительным, но в то же время чувствовалась насмешка, — черный Санта возможен только в США, а тут мамаши из чавов хотят сажать своих детишек на колени к толстому белому педофилу.

— Это несправедливо! Для Санты я слишком черный! Для порно у меня член как у белого!

— А! Все-таки ты не идешь в порно, потому что ты боишься, что все узнают, что у тебя член меньше, чем все предполагают. Это фигня, правда, Мирон?

Мирон, к которому обратились напрямую, к этому моменту утратил нить разговора. Он рисовал себе картинку длинной дороги домой, где в принципе его не ждало ничего веселого. У Маши разболелся зуб, а первый прием у дантиста был только третьего января. Она написала, что выпьет таблетку и ляжет спать сразу, как придет домой. В квартире холодно, с центральным отоплением в Лондоне не очень хорошо. Если Маша принимала ванну, а не душ, то бойлер еще не нагрелся, и придется мыться еле теплой водой. На кухне не пошумишь, они снимали студию. Кебабная у метро закрыта в честь праздников, хотя казалось бы — мусульмане, эти-то куда? Значит, лишний крюк до ночного магазинчика.   
Маргарита пощелкала пальцами у лица Федорова и погладила его по щеке:

— Эй, ты что залип? Это не травка.

— Нет, просто устал. Что ты спросила? Повтори, пожалуйста.

— Хм, тогда давайте поедем. Тебе куда? Закинем Джерома по дороге к его маме под бочок, и я тебя подвезу.

Мирон представил, сколько придется ждать ночного автобуса, вздохнул и согласился.

— Только учти. Я живу в плохом районе.

— Меня этим не испугаешь. Я летом ездила в Индию, — Мирон почувствовал, что перед ним просто дитя. Только-только выпустилась из школы, отгуляла каникулы и теперь вот играет во взрослую жизнь. Нехорошо пользоваться добротой девочки, она-то, видимо, рассчитывает на продолжение после того, как избавится от Бабана. Но усталость и любовь к халяве пересилили голос совести. «Юным девушкам влюбляться полезно», — это, кажется, цитата из Горина.

— Мне куртку надо забрать, — сказал Мирон.

— Мы подождем, — Маргарита притопнула на месте.

Свет в галерее уже погасили. Навстречу Мирону попалась парочка официантов:

— Болеслав еще тут.

Мирон пошел в подсобку. Болеслав что-то записывал в небольшой блокнотик. Поляк без разговоров отмусолил положенные деньги и даже накинул лишние десять фунтов:

— К Новому году, русский. Уже нарезал салаты?

— Еще нет. Не знаю, где буду справлять. Как ты отметил Рождество?

— Хорошо. Дети приезжали из Германии, но сегодня им на два дня на работу надо выйти. Ты будешь смотреть «Иронию судьбы»?

— Это совсем шлак, все эти советские новогодние фильмы. Не ложатся они на нынешнюю действительность.

Болеслав вдруг фыркнул:

— А я вот люблю «Морозко». И польские новогодние фильмы отличные.

Мирон пожал плечами.

— Прости, Болеслав, я пойду в польский магазин, куплю польскую водку и выпью ее под бой курантов.

На улице просигналила машина.

— Это меня. С Новым годом, Болеслав.

— И тебя, русский.

В подсобке горели всего две настенных лампочки. В коридоре расстилалась бархатная тьма, только в самом конце мигал красный огонек пожарной сигнализации, как чей-то всевидящий глаз.

Болеслав вдруг бросил в спину:

— Чего ты хочешь, русский?

— Глобально? Мира во всем мире? Не знаю, — Мирон попытался все как-то свести к шутке.

— Мира во всем мире? Может, ты еще хочешь фабрики рабочим, землю крестьянам? Для себя чего ты хочешь в новом году?

Вопрос был очень личный, он и сам честно не знал, чего бы ему хотелось в новом году глобального. Начать снова писать стихи?

— Не обижайся, Болеслав, но в новом году я хотел бы тебя больше не видеть. Хочу нормальную работу: страховка, жилье, все дела. Чтобы непыльная и по профессии. И съехать куда-нибудь в нормальное место, где есть центральное отопление и вода из крана льется горячая.

Свет мигнул несколько раз.

Болеслав усмехнулся:

— Ох, пусть так и будет, — и уткнулся обратно в блокнотик. — Но если что, я всегда тут. Можешь вернуться. Белое тебе идет.

— А ты чего хочешь, Болеслав? — было невежливо не задать вопрос.

— Чтобы прекратился бой посуды и непонятные люди перестали воровать бутылки с недопитым алкоголем, — поляк пожевал кончик карандаша. — Деньги не забудь.

Мирон согнул пополам белый конверт, в котором ему выдали гонорар, и засунул его под пояс джинсов, на всякий случай придавив резинкой от трусов. Совковый способ, да. Просто молодой комсомолец в городе греха. Зато надежно. Пару раз, когда он умотанный засыпал в автобусе, его обворовывали. И он оставался без потом и кровью (привет, мозоли на ногах) заработанных денег. Если опять проспит до конечной, то хоть заветные бумажки останутся в целости и сохранности. 

Небольшая двухдверная машинка фырчала перед выходом из галереи. Джером сидел на заднем сиденье, почти доставая коленками до ушей. Мирону милостиво предназначалось место рядом с водительницей.

Марго водила несколько резковато, но неплохо. Мирон стал дремать, но девушка вернулась к животрепещущей для нее теме:

— Ну что, Джером не идет в порно, потому что он думает, что у него маленький член. Как по-твоему, у него ведь нормальный?

Бабангида засопел, готовясь отшучиваться и делать вид, что ему не обидно. Он, видимо, при Маргарите был кем-то вроде мальчика для битья. По крайней мере, в этот мир галеристов он явно попал по протекции своей рыжеволосой подружки. Что для Маргариты был необременительный опыт в познании собственной телесности, то для Джикони было унизительным способом выживания.

— Я, честно, не обратил внимания, — ответил Мирон правду.

— О, ты смотрел на меня? — Маргарита махнула волосами. Кокетничала она слишком… слишком кокетливо, если так можно сказать. Хотя, скорее всего — школа для девочек, на ком ей было тренироваться.

— Честно? Я смотрел, чтобы никто не стащил тарталетки с черной икрой.

Джером хихикнул:

— Не все рабы твоих сисек, Марго.

Встали на светофоре. Маргарита достала зеркальце и принялась поправлять размазавшуюся от излишней активной мимики помаду. Хлопнула зеркальцем.

— Порно — это мир для всех, кто не боится открыть собственную сексуальность, — сказала она с интонацией комсомольской активистки.

— Если не вслушиваться в то, что ты несешь, то по интонациям чисто монашка из католической школы, куда я ходил, — сказал Бабангида, который, Мирон это видел в зеркале заднего вида, сверлил глазами его затылок.

Маргарита не обратила на подколку никакого внимания.

— Вот, Мирон, разве тебе нравится работать официантом? А тут три часа работы и приличные деньги. Не хочешь попробовать хотя бы кастинг пройти? — Маргарита облизнулась.

— Боюсь, моя жена будет не в восторге, если я пойду работать в порно. А для хоумвидео сегодня уже поздно. У нее зуб болит, мне бы где-то тайленола купить. У тебя нет случайно?

Маргарита вдруг вспыхнула, как умеют краснеть только рыжие. Бабангида на заднем сиденье захихикал. Его можно понять, он отомщен, Маргариту — хищницу задвинул на место какой-то официант.

— Хм, так я же тебе не с женщинами предлагаю заниматься сексом. Знаешь, есть такие типы «национального порно», типа «пакистанец жестко выебал индианку». Очень популярны сюжет про национальную рознь. Вот тебе бы пошло что-нибудь в БДСМ-стиле: «арабы поймали молодого еврейского солдата». Если отрастишь кудряшки, вообще будешь деньги лопатой грести.

Мирон хотел было спросить: «А что, папа у нас из лейбористов?» — именно эта партия славилась особой нелюбовью к евреям и поддержкой Хамаса. Он и сам был не в восторге от отношений между Израилем и Палестиной, не любил сионистов, и, шокируя немцев и расстраивая маму, увлекался историей нацизма. Но нос ему расквасили именно за то, что он был евреем. Как-то он шел, еще во времена учебы, рядом с парком, где собралась лейбористская тусовка. Не рабочие какие, а, судя по всему, вполне образованные граждане. Тут-то ему и выкатили какие-то пьяные персонажи претензии: «А Газа чья?» За ответ «Иди на фиг» он и получил по морде. Ему на помощь, правда, тут же побежал охранявший порядок «бобби», но у Мирона в кармане было граммов двадцать травы, поэтому он предпочел зажать ладошкой нос и скрыться в толпе. Сейчас Мирону надо было бы огрызнуться, но с другой стороны, он использовал бедную девочку в своих целях. Тут его честь спас Бабангида:

— А если побреешься, то наоборот, можешь играть такого брутального, злобного начальника тюрьмы, где содержат бедных палестинцев, а ты их наказываешь.

— Вот реально, на такую херню есть спрос? — Мирон, конечно, смотрел порно, но о том, что существует порно в Пакистане, ему известно не было. 

— На все есть, даже на людей, ебущихся в костюмах птеродактилей. Мне предлагали. Я пробовался, но в костюм не влез, — ответил Джером и грустно вздохнул. 

— Я обязательно погуглю, — сказал Мирон.

Маргарита подкатила к небольшому двухэтажному домику. Мирон вылез из автомобиля, чтобы Джером мог выйти через переднюю дверь, сложив кресло. Маргарита все еще поглядывала на Мирона с надеждой. Приступ гнева прошел, и, кажется, она была готова попытать удачу еще раз. Быстрый отсос в тачке, наверное, все-таки не измена. Но в трусах шелестел белый конверт с портретами королевы. Объяснять, почему он там оказался, Федоров не имел никакого желания, как и садиться обратно в машину. Но, кажется, другого выхода у него не было. Они были где-то в жопе мира. Но вдруг, как в «Гарри Поттере», в начале узенькой и кривоватой улочки мелькнули автобусные фары. 

— Тут ходит автобус?

— Конечно, вон остановка, — махнул рукой Бабангида.

Мирон прищурился. Глаза уже ныли от линз, но он смог рассмотреть номер. Это было настоящее новогоднее чудо. Им на встречу медленно двигался ночной автобус номер 550, который ехал до самого Кеннинг-Тауна. Как он оказался здесь, было неясно, скорее всего, перекрыли какие-то улицы на ремонт. Мирон был счастлив. Он засунул голову в салон:

— Маргарита, спасибо за сигарету и за то, что довезла, — резко распрямился, так что хрустнула спина, и протянул руку Джикони. — Спасибо и успехов на кастинге, — совесть все-таки немного покусывала Мирона, а автобус ехал медленно, так что он обратился опять к девушке: — Тебе в наступающем году обязательно повезет. Ты очень красивая, думаю, скоро ты будешь смотреть на нас со всех билбордов. Счастливого Нового года!

— А я буду смотреть со всех билбордов? — ревниво спросил Джером.

— Конечно, ты идеальный джин! Приведу жену смотреть на тебя. 

Автобус проехал рядом.

— Счастливого Нового года, ребята, — Мирон бросился к остановке.

Вслед ему понеслось:

— Счастливого Нового года и у тебя пусть все сбудется!

В ночной магазинчик Мирон не пошел, а сразу отправился домой. Рубило страшно. Опять же, завтра утром ему предстояло решить, какую часть денег он готов потратить на подарок для Маши, и что хорошего можно купить тридцатого декабря в Лондоне на двадцать фунтов.

Маша не спала. Она, завернувшись в два одеяла, смотрела какую-то передачу про жизнь на ферме в Провансе.

— Привет, — Маша призывно вытянула губы трубочкой, но из-под одеяла не вылезла. Мирон подошел и поцеловал ее.

— Как твой зуб?

— Ты не поверишь! Я не хочу загадывать, соседка, ну та пакистанка, дала мне какую-то настойку с перцем. Их гомеопатия. Я с горя попробовала. Ты не поверишь, зуб больше не болит.

— Это точно перцовая настойка, а не опиумная?

— Попробуй. Кстати, пока тебя ждала, сделала киш, только вместо сливок — молоко, а вместо мяса — сосиски, зато яиц много. 

Маша нечасто готовила, так что они питались полуфабрикатами. Киш был не самый вкусный, зато теплый, и Мирону было приятно, что его ждали. Он вытащил конверт и показал Маше.

— Завтра заплатим хозяину за квартиру.

— Болеслав заплатил?

— Да.

— А ты точно официантом у него работаешь? Почему деньги в трусах? Точно не стриптиз?

— Не поверишь. Сегодня в одной галерее как раз был стриптиз. 

Мирон взял тарелку и кружку, повалился рядом с женой на диван и начал рассказывать, стараясь обрисовать случившееся как можно ярче и гротескней. Маша подкатилась к нему под бок. Смеялась. Вытерла крошки у него со щеки. У Мирона начали закрываться глаза. Маша забрала у него из рук тарелку и накрыла его одеялом.

— Я не сплю. Сейчас встану. Надо в душ.

— Спи.

— Да я не сплю, глаза устали, — Мирон принялся вытаскивать линзы. — Думала, где Новый год будем отмечать?

— К моим я не хочу.

— Не могу сказать, что я не рад, — встречать Рождество Мирон с женой отправился к теще и ее новой семье. Машина мама не любила зятя, считая, что ее девочка могла составить партию с приличным британцем, а не с русскоговорящим филологом-неудачником. Родители же Мирона уехали в Петербург навестить бабушку. Если в студенчестве билет Мирону выделялся отцом как почти не работающему, то как только он женился, папа категорически отказался оплачивать билеты. Мирон и без Петербурга был в долгах как в шелках.

— Так куда пойдем? — спросила Маша.

— Пошли в диаспору? Напьемся.

— Пошли. Я надену то платье с декольте, которое мама мне подарила, и сделаю блядский макияж. 

Наутро Мирон чудом смог купить Маше браслетик со снежинкой за пятнадцать фунтов, до Рождества вещица стоила пятьдесят, но кто купит снежинку, когда первого января все примутся худеть к пляжному сезону?

Это был дурацкий и веселый Новый год. Много пили, пускали во дворе многоквартирного дома фейерверки, слушали поздравление Волкова по московскому времени, дышали гелием и пародировали «Голубой огонек». Короче, развлекались как могли. Потом два дня просто провалялись дома на диване. Мирон провалялся, Маша разок выпорхнула куда-то к подружкам и вернулась расстроенная. Те, видимо, опять намекали ей на мезальянс, и у браслетика застежка сломалась. Мирон сделал вид, что не заметил. А третьего января ему на электронную почту пришло сообщение, что он прошел собеседование, которое у него было еще в начале декабря, и его готовы принять на работу. «Ну что же, хоть Болеслава я в этом году, похоже, не увижу», — подумал Мирон, собираясь четвертого числа на новую работу. Быть офисной крысой ему не хотелось, но вдруг оплаченные вовремя счета простимулируют его вдохновение, и он снова начнет писать стихи.

Седьмого числа поздно вечером позвонил отец. Ян Федоров был человеком загруженным и общаться с сыном предпочитал по электронной почте. Мирон только по первому «Здравствуй» понял, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Он еще не виделся с родителями, хотя они уж пять дней как прилетели из Второй Имперской. Основные новости мама, конечно, пересказала. Но тут было что-то другое, не терпящее отлагательств. 

Умерла бабушка. Ее нашла соседка, старушка божий одуванчик Зоя Тимофеевна. Ей было глубоко за восемьдесят, но она сохранила невероятную цепкость ума и старалась быть активной по мере сил, этакая мисс Марпл петербургского разлива. Именно она заволновалась, почему Лия Михайловна не пришла на рождественский концерт в музыкальное училище. Лия Михайловна любила посмотреть на молодые дарования, особенно по классу скрипки. Соседка звонила ей по телефону, стучалась в дверь, вечером в квартире не было света. Зоя Тимофеевна пила чай с пастилой, слушала на полную громкость «Радио Орфей» и успокаивала себя, что, наверное, Лия Михайловна уехала к родственникам, может быть, даже в Лондон к сыну. Но если она улетела к сыну, то кто будет поливать ее цветы? Кому она оставила ключи от квартиры? Уж не Таньке ли из квартиры наверху? Это зальет все кактусы, а алоэ засушит. Да и не говорила Лия Михайловна о скорых отъездах. Зоя Тимофеевна провела настоящее расследование: узнала, не приезжала ли милиция и скорая в их дом, выспросила у продавщиц в соседних магазинах, когда к ним в последний раз заходила Лиечка. Зоя Тимофеевна все больше и больше уверялась, что дело нечисто. Она призвала себе на помощь лысоватого зятя и велела залезть на балкон Лии Михайловны. Но, увы, сорокапятилетний пузатенький мужчина не мог подтянуться на руках и влезть на этаж выше. На помощь, к счастью, пришел сосед-студент, сын той самой Татьяны. Зоя Тимофеевна давно подозревала, что именно он выбил в 2001 году у нее стекло на кухне, но доказательств не было. Юноша ловко подтянулся на перилах, зашуршал на балконе. Потом он застучал по балконной двери. Именно через нее он увидел сидящую в кресле Лию Михайловну. Она не двигалась.

Бабушка умерла за чтением романа «Даниэль Штайн, переводчик», который на Новый год ей подарил сын. Улицкую Лия Михайловна не любила, называя «дояркой-рекордсменкой», которая, как стахановец, рубит все одну и ту же тему, но все ее книги прилежно читала. Правда, в домашней библиотеке они не задерживались. Тут же раздавала подругам. 

— С похоронами поможет муж Зои Тимофеевны, у него племянник — похоронный агент. Похороны тринадцатого.

«На старый Новый год», — мелькнул у Мирона в голове этот оксюморон.

— Я оплачу тебе билет до Петербурга.

Мирон покашлял, помолчал в трубку.

— Я не смогу полететь.

— Если ты про деньги, оставь эти глупости. Хватит строить из себя гордеца.

— У меня новая работа. Официальная. Офис, страховка, сейчас прохожу испытательный срок.

— Все-таки решил стать планктоном, пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Я думал, до тебя дойдет, что в твоем случае аспирантура — это единственный выход избежать корпоративного рабства. Думаешь, стихов много напишешь, работая с восьми до пяти?

— У меня семья и я должен платить по счетам.

— Маша беременна?

— Что? Н-н-нет.

— Тогда еще не поздно выбраться. Ты сам повесил себе на шею этот груз. Сбрось его. Будь свободным. Откуда в тебе эта мещанская тяга к браку?

— А что ты никак нас не бросишь? Таскаешь за собой из страны в страну!

Отец помолчал.

— Конечно, лучше бы сторчался в какой-нибудь питерской подворотне. Тебе дали возможность устроить свою жизнь в стране первого мира.

— Где я сторчусь в подворотне Кеннинг-Тауна.

— Ты любишь всех винить в своих проблемах. Ты в Германии ныл, ныл тут, потом у тебя еще образовалось какое-то «биполярное расстройство».

— Мне извиниться за это?

— Хорошо, не вялотекущая шизофрения. Ты просто ленишься что-то делать, ты ни разу не приложил усилия и не довел ничего до конца...

— У меня есть работа.

— В очередном клоповнике.

— Это нормальная фирма. 

— Ты знаешь, Мирон, если бы я остался в России, то больше денег я бы не заработал, но был бы уже заведующим кафедры в СПбГУ или возглавил бы какой-нибудь профильный институт. Но я выбрал Европу, чтобы у тебя был шанс, было будущее... Я мать с отцом бросил...

— Я в твоем чувстве вины не виноват!

Отец фыркнул в трубку. Послышалась еще чья-то речь, которую невозможно было разобрать. Видимо, за разговором следила мама, сейчас она уговаривала Яна не обострять конфликт. Секунд через тридцать в трубке послышалось:

— Значит, ты не едешь?

— Я не могу поехать.

— Не могу или не хочу? А, ладно... Пока.

Мирона звонок застал на лестнице по дороге домой. Он открыл дверь, даже свет не зажигал. Сейчас он стоял посреди квартиры. Сумерки, на улице дождик, сквозь морось видно, как зажигаются окна в социальной многоэтажке напротив.

Старый Новый год. Мирон вспомнил. Странный праздник, даже и не праздник вовсе, раз не выходной. Наоборот, обычно выпадал на первую неделю учебы. Скучной и муторной, конфеты из праздничных подарков уже съедены, желанную приставку так и не подарили, а в школе новая тема по математике, какие-нибудь скучные дроби и множители. На улице солнце, но мороз теркой дерет щеки, от влажности на ресницах и бровях намерзают льдинки. Мирон добегал до квартиры деда, сразу шел в ванную греть руки под струей горячей воды, настоящие же пацаны не носят варежки со снегирьками, когда играют в снежки с одноклассниками. Бабушка предлагала погреть суп.

— Я ел после пятого урока. Не хочу. 

— Может, хотя бы гречку с колбаской?

Мирон крутил головой. Бабушка вздыхала и протягивала вазочку с конфетами. Ее любимыми были соевые батончики и халва в шоколаде. Мирон же мог сгребать себе все остальное. Лия не могла все-таки допустить, чтобы Мирон ушел без «вкусненького»: 

— Возьми халвичку.

Мирон не любил эту терпкую жирность и то, как шоколад прилипал к фольге, но не спорил. Можно побездельничать, например, дочитать книжку, пока родители не пришли и не заставили заниматься уроками. Он устраивался в большой комнате, хотя там было довольно прохладно, и бабушка охала, что он простудится, поэтому приходилось сидеть, не снимая колючий свитер. В углу огонечками мигала украшенная искусственная елочка, стоявшая на небольшом столике, который специально приносили из коридора ради такого случая. Елку бабушка украшала сама, не доверяя даже внукам:

— У вас своя елка есть, а я эту хочу украсить как мне хочется. А вы все хотите пластика какого-то напихать. 

Бабушка признавала только стеклянные игрушки.

В середине декабря дедушка лез на антресоли и снимал оттуда елку, долго ополаскивал ее под душем, потом ветки сушились по всей квартире. Из-под шифоньера бабушка как величайшую ценность доставала две картонные коробки, где на вате лежали ее сокровища: стеклянные шарики, местами уже лишившиеся позолоты, бусы, гирлянда из флажков, пятиконечная звезда на верхушку и старенькая электрическая гирлянда. Почти каждый год приходилось перепаивать провода или расковыривать тюльпан, чтобы заменить лампочку. Хорошо, что дед в начале девяностых достал этих лампочек целую коробку. Светила гирлянда неярко, как-то запыленно, но бабушка наотрез отказывалась пользоваться кислотными диодными гирляндами, запрограммированными на разную скорость мигания. «Это все китайское, некачественное, а мою на заводе делали, где электронику для ракет выпускали, хоть и неказистое, но свое». В младенчестве Мирону мерно светящиеся огоньки казались припыленными леденцами, он даже их пару раз пытался облизать и потом долго ревел, потому что оцарапался об острые края «тюльпанчика». 

После гирлянды наступало время священнодействия: развешивание шариков. Каждый бабушка любовно вынимала из коробки двумя руками, слегка протирала мягкой байковой тряпочкой, проверяла, не износилась ли скрепка, и вешала на елку. Часть этих игрушек была «трофейная» — прадед привез из Германии, пока все тюками везли добро. Романтичный Михаил (в рождении Михаэль) Федоров вез домой коробку с игрушками, на радость жене и детишкам. Берег ее как зеницу ока. Оказавшись в Ленинграде, он узнал, что семья была эвакуирована из блокадного города в Узбекистан. Он бросил все вещи в разоренной квартире, кроме коробки с игрушками, и поехал через всю страну искать свою семью. Посреди пыльной августовой степи, в маленькой деревеньке, где от жары пересохли почти все колодцы, он нашел жену, истощенную от недоедания и тяжелого труда, а более всего ее подкосила смерть младшего сына. Ребенок не пережил тяжелой, душной эвакуации и умер, схватив где-то по дороге воспаление легких. Бабушка — мать Михаэля — умерла в первый год, за ней ушел и ее муж. Остались только мать и дочка. 

Лия лежала в тифозном бреду, местный «знахарь» — врач был далеко за сотню километров — сказал, что девочка не жилец. Везти по такой жаре было просто невозможно. Шины плавились. Да и кто бы стал тратить ценный бензин на умирающего ребенка, лошадей же всех забрали на нужды фронта.

Михаил сидел, не отходя от постели дочери, как ни пыталась отогнать его жена, боясь, что и он, измотанный долгой дорогой и непривычным климатом, заразится. Михаил доставал из коробки елочные игрушки, блестящие, гладкие, холодные, напоминающие ледышки, и водил ими перед лицом Лии. На второй день девочке вроде бы стало получше. Она тянула в полубреду руки к игрушкам, пыталась их лизнуть. Михаил нашел во дворе какие-то ветки, сухие и корявые, соорудил подобие елки и поставил эту конструкцию неподалеку от детской кроватки. Лия смотрела, как прорывающийся сквозь закрытые ставни лучик красиво отражается в стеклянных поверхностях. Девочка пошла на поправку, но даже садиться еще целый месяц могла с трудом, не то что ходить. Михаил сменял все бывшие у него ценные вещи на еду: хлеб, масло и козье молоко. В конце сентября они сели на поезд и поехали обратно в Ленинград.

Квартиру их во время блокады разграбили: мебель и книги пошли на растопку, все ценности, взятые с собой в эвакуацию, мать сменяла на дрова и хлеб в еще первую, холодную и негостеприимную зиму. Так что не было у них ничего, кроме этих игрушек, ставших для Лиички ценностью почище короны Российской империи и кремлевских «рубиновых звезд» вместе взятых. Всю жизнь ревниво оберегала она шарики от младших братьев, от собственных детей, и даже появление внуков, которых Лия очень любила, не поколебало ее уверенность в том, что ее елочные игрушки детям не игрушка. Единственное, на что согласилась со временем Лия, — это заменить красную звезду на елке на красивую золоченую «верхушку», которую мать Мирона привезла из Москвы в подарок свекрови. Та сначала отнеслась к подарку сдержанно, но потом решила, что раз коммунизма больше нет, то нечего и ставить на домашнюю елку красную звезду. Но в остальном бабушка осталась верна своим привычкам: гирлянда, шарики, на кончики веток укладывалась вата, чтобы придать видимость снега, а затем развешивался дождик. 

Мирон сидел на диванчике с книжкой, читал, иногда поглядывал на елку, кидался конфетными фантиками в кота. Как в комнате наступали такие же вечерние январские сумерки, бабушка заходила в комнату:

— Мироша, надо поесть, — и ставила перед ним тарелку с обедом, сама садилась в кресло и включала телевизор. 

Пока Мирон ел, они смотрели новости про то, как где-то бастуют шахтеры, как президент в очередной раз что-то отчебучил. Мирону это все казалось таким неважным, зато потом начинались полчаса мультиков. А если мама не приходила с работы и не гнала Мирона за уроки, то можно было посмотреть «Зов джунглей», «Звездный час» или «До 16 и старше». Но чаще всего мама все-таки приходила. Зажигала в коридоре свет и кричала:

— Мирон, опять сумерничаете с бабушкой, — и он, виновато глядя на бабушку, как будто предает ее, бежал к маме. Она, холодная от мороза, обнимала его, целовала в обе щеки и спрашивала:

— Ты ел? Что в школе проходили? Ты занимался скрипкой? Домашнее задание?

Магия сумерек исчезала. Начинались электрические будни.

А потом они уехали, бабушка осталась одна в большой квартире среди книг и вещей. Конечно, летом и часто на Новый год они с родителями выбирались в Питер, но магия бабушкиной квартиры исчезла. Скорее, появилось раздражение: бесконечные разговоры, воспоминания, что как было, толпа родственников, которых видишь раз в год, довольно бестактные расспросы. Ян каждый раз предлагал матери перебраться то в Германию — «фашисты эти чуть меня не убили в сорок втором, что же я к ним сама в лапы сдамся», то в Израиль — «там пустыня, я ее не очень люблю». Жару Лия не выносила и солнечному лету всегда предпочитала морозную зиму или промозглую осень. 

Узнав о смерти бабушки, Мирон, как ему показалось, не испытал каких-то особенных чувств. Скорее досаду, что опять они поругались с отцом. Работы было так много, что он даже потерял счет дням. Мама позвонила ему из аэропорта, сказав, что они долетели, потом набрала из квартиры, сказала шепотом, что у них все нормально. Мирон буркнул в трубку «хорошо». Офисная волна накрыла его с головой, вынырнул он только поздним вечером, в кебабной, где пытался подключиться к халявному местному вай-фаю. Дома за интернет было не заплачено, а по работе срочно требовали отправить правки. За окном проехал черный катафалк, то ли неподалеку было похоронное бюро, то ли где-то в местных закоулках снимался очередной фильм в стиле Гая Ричи. Тут-то Мирон и вспомнил: сегодня же похороны, хотел было позвонить, но по московскому времени было уже за полночь. В голове пробормотал оправдательный голосок: «А почему сами не позвонили, я тут зашиваюсь», — но он загасил в себе это. Конечно, не позвонили! Это же похороны во Второй Имперской. На экране наконец-то загрузилась страничка почты, он быстро скопировал текст из Ворда, ввел адрес и отправил письмо на корпоративный адрес. Потом съел уже успевшую остыть шаурму, сунул ноутбук в рюкзак и пошел домой. Маша была у мамы, теща с новым мужем полетели во Францию: немного «погулять и пошопиться на сейлах», а ребенка оставили в Англии. Днем мальчик был в начальной школе, потом его забирала няня, а весь вечер, ночь и утро за ним бдила старшая сестра. Зачем платить кому-то, если можно использовать родную дочь.

Дома Мирон все-таки позвонил, но выбрал мамин номер. Она ответила сразу.

— Я не разбудил?

— Нет, мы еще не спим. Тут вот вещи... Смотрим. Папа елку разбирает.

— Как все... ну, прошло?

— Хорошо, о бабушке все очень хорошо говорили, люди пришли. Шнеерсоны прилетели из Израиля. Поминки хорошо организовали. Хоронили, правда, в Колпино. Но на «Красненьком» могилу не нашли, а на еврейском дорого очень. Зато такое кафе хорошее было.

Мама говорила мягко, спокойно, размеренно, Мирон понял, что говорит не для него, говорит для отца, утешает так его.

— Мам, я сочувствую очень. Мне так жаль.

— С папой хочешь поговорить? 

— Ты его не отвлекай, — малодушно сказал Мирон.

— Да нет, он тут уже стоит.

— Привет, пап.

— Здравствуй.

Повисло молчание. Ян то ли устал, то ли ждал, что сын должен первым начать беседу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально. Простыл.

— Поправляйся.

Мирону вдруг представилась бабушка, как она сидит в кресле рядом с украшенной елочкой, как светятся огоньки, как на кухне играет «Радио России». В руках у бабушки очередная книга, она держит страницы подальше от лица: старческая дальнозоркость, за окном зима и чахлое питерское солнце. В груди что-то сжалось, как будто ударили: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Нужно было что-то сказать.

— Как погода? — вырвался самый тупейший британским вопрос. Один из немногих вопросов, которые смело могут обсудить два чужих друг другу человека, чтобы занять чем-то время.

— Холодно. Мороз ударил. Земля промерзла, — почти спокойно начал Ян и вдруг рыкнул: — Суки, гребанные суки, постсоветские выблядки, вырожденцы! Три дня оттепели было! Могилу заказали за четыре дня, а они принялись копать за два часа до похорон, после мороза в минус двадцать! Там все замерзло в камень! И мы спрашиваем: «Через сколько будет могила готова? Сколько ждать?» А они ржут: «Может, и до весны!» Они не пьяные, нет. «Что делать? Люди-то мерзнут, и Колпино не ближний свет». — «Ставьте на снег, как выкопаем, захороним». У них ни домика, ничего такого, куда гроб поставить. Агент говорит, так нельзя делать, они могут в общую могилу труп сбросить, а гроб!.. — в трубке послышался голос мамы: «Ян, успокойся, скорая укол сделала! Не взвинчивай нервы ни мне, ни себе». — Да не успокаивай ты меня! Пусть он знает, откуда мы его увезли! Это не совок! Это хуже совка! Там бы за бутылку водки... А тут за деньги не хотят! Им бандюганы отваливают за могилы браткам столько! Я сам попросил, люди просили — дайте нам заступ, мы сами разберемся, не зря мы в колхозах... А они только курили и говорили «Не положено». Пидорасы ебанные! — и опять голос мамы: «Не переживай так! Ну все же разрешилось! Петр Семенович позвонил!» — А без звонка в этой стране ничего не делается! Чтобы по инструкции! Далось ей это «лежать в кладбищенской земле». Это же труп! Просто труп! Какая разница! Нет ее больше! Зачем делать вид! — «Давай-ка мне сюда телефон».

Мама вновь стала главным голосом в трубке:

— Вот так все у нас, Мироша, непросто. Завтра вечером полетим домой. Ты на выходных к нам придешь? 

— Конечно, мама, — Мирон все еще пытался выдохнуть.

— Посидим по-семейному, — выделила она. Это означало, что Машу в гости звать не стоило. Да и она бы не смогла — сейчас у нее была роль сестры-няньки.

— Вы там как себя чувствуете? К папе скорая приезжала?

— Дважды. На кладбище и тут уже к нам обоим.

— Сердце? Кардиограмму сняли?

— Сняли оба раза, на кладбище с нами лучший кардиолог Петербурга был. Это давление от нервов. Никак не могу спать уложить. Он вроде стал успокаиваться, игрушки вот собирал, разглядывал, — «а тут ты позвонил» отчетливо читался подтекст.

— Вы держитесь, пожалуйста.

Опять послышался папин голос:

— Погоди, мы не договорили.

— Ну поговорите в субботу. Дома. Мирон придет в гости.

В трубке опять зашуршало:

— Ты чем сейчас занят?

— Да дома вот сижу, работу доделывал.

— Маша с тобой?

— Нет, она у мамы.

— Я тебе сказать забыл, может, это как-то тебя утешит. Бабушка завещала квартиру тебе.

— Что?

— Тебе-тебе, я ей всегда говорил, что эта советская халупа, забитая книжками, мне не нужна. Так что тебе самому в Питер лететь придется, бороться с местной бюрократией.

— И что я с ней делать должен? — удивленно спросил Мирон.

— Что хочешь. Хочешь — живи, хочешь — сдавай, я бы советовал продать. Хватит денег на халупу тут. Или дачку прикупи где-нибудь в Болгарии. Решишь.

— Мне кажется, нам надо продать квартиру и деньги поделить...

— Делим шкуру неубитого медведя. Мирон, сюда тебе лететь придется. Заходи в субботу, отдам документы. Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Заныли гудки.

Мирон так и не зажег в квартире света. Сидел на диване, глядя на экранчик мобильного телефона. Хотелось... Фиг знает, чего хотелось. Его присутствие ничего бы не изменило. Поступок Мирона был логичным: бабушку уже не вернешь, все эти пустые церемонии никому не нужны, а работу потерять можно. Надо жить. Но почему ощущаешь себя последней сволочью? Получил квартирку и даже цветочка на могилку не купил? Что бы изменилось, если бы он поехал? Могильщики чудесным образом выкопали бы могилу? Нет, конечно. Отцу было бы легче? Да он бы только в два раза больше бы кричал. Что Мирон мог бы сделать? Обнять его и сказать: «Папа я с тобой»? Это глупо и смешно. И... Мирон надавил пальцами на глаза, пошли круги под веками. Набрал Машу.

— Хелло! Как твои дела? — ответила она.

— Все нормально... — ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности. — Как ты?

— Дописываю отчет. У мамы халявный вай-фай, значит, посмотрю что-нибудь и лягу спать. Это ребенок просто сущий демон какой-то. Ему восемь, а он плюнул в меня брокколи.

Мирон откинулся на диван.

— Ты тут, Мир?

— Да, тут... Расскажи, как у тебя день прошел... Как тебя оплевали шпинатом.

— Брокколи. Да ничего интересного. Все одно и тоже.

Мирону захотелось проорать: «Просто поговори со мной! Скажи, что я жив. Ты поедешь со мной на похороны моих родителей? Ответь! Ты будешь держать меня за руку и капать корвалол? А когда я умру, ты приедешь на мои похороны, где бы они ни были?»

— Я тебя пять дней не видел.

— Ой, да мы и дома видимся тридцать минут в день...

— Я соскучился, — выдавил он из себя пустую сентиментальщину. На самом деле нет, он не соскучился. Работа его так выматывала, что не было времени думать о ком-то другом. Нужно было решать новые задачи, и здорово, что Маша сидела у мамы и не донимала своей пустой болтовней. Но сейчас почему-то хотелось именно этой болтовни: всего этого нытья, жалоб, чтобы можно было сгрести ее в охапку, ткнуться в шею, поцеловать, заняться сексом. Это лучший способ осознать, что ты живой, что ты кому-то очень нужен навсегда, пусть эти «навсегда» длятся полчаса. 

В квартире было темно и тихо, соседи, обычно шумевшие, кашлявшие, двигающие столы, стулья и шкафы в самые неподходящие моменты, как будто затаились, ожидая, что же Мирон сделает. У плеера зарядки было минут на тридцать: старенький аккумулятор почти разрядился за день. Мирон заткнул наушниками уши и врубил первую попавшуюся песню. Выпал какой-то немецкий металл, не новенький, но прилично звучащий. Если очень постараться, то можно представить, что он в Германии, ему тринадцать лет, и завтра снова в школу. 

Тогда он уснул, а вот сейчас бы предпочел проснуться.

***

Скрипнула дверь, в коридоре раздались шаги: шлеп-шлеп. Замерли. Мирон вынырнул из утянувшей его трясины воспоминаний. Как старый дед, право слово. Поковырялся в прошлом, а что делать с настоящим, так и не придумал. Слава, впрочем, тоже не стремился являть себя «городу и миру». Стоял за поворотом коридорчика. «Вешалку он, что ли, рассматривает? Или тоже прислушивается, что хозяин делает на кухне?»

Мирон шумно громыхнул чайником, поджег конфорку. Он понял, что чувствуют ковбои в многочисленных спагетти-вестернах, когда надо сохранять внешнее спокойствие, хотя схватка, очевидно, уже неизбежна. Решил последовать их манере поведения: отошел к окну, открыл его настежь, уселся на подоконник, достал сигарету и принялся щелкать зажигалкой. Колесико проворачивалось, а пламени все не было. Можно было зажечь сигарету от конфорки, но такое отступление с заранее занятой позиции было нерационально. Слава появился в коридоре, как Клинт Иствуд в «Хорошем, плохом, злом». И как бы Мирону ни хотелось, он явно в этой сцене не был ни мистером Хорошим, ни мистером Злым. Он был мистер Плохой — Ли Ван Клиф в черной шляпе. Славе же прямая дорога в мистеры Блондины. Сейчас он достанет свой кольт, пятиминутная дуэль взглядов — и лежать Мирону в уже заранее выкопанной могиле. 

Зажигалка выплюнула наконец порцию огня, сигарета начала тлеть, Федоров затянулся и повернул голову к Славе. Тот ничем не был похож на Клинта Иствуда, ну разве что ростом, а так Иванушка-дурачок. Он махнул пятерней, Мирон кивнул в ответ, не вынимая сигарету изо рта. Слава отвел взгляд и скрылся в туалете. Мирона можно считать победителем? Или это просто природа помогла выиграть первый раунд? Что это ни разу не нокаут, было очевидно.

Недавно уже кипевший чайник снова застучал крышкой. Мирон с наибольшим комфортом постарался устроиться на подоконнике. Занял высоту. От вероятного «противника» его отделял стол, кочки табуреток, коробки с кухонными принадлежностями. Так что дистанцию удастся сохранить. Окно прикрыл: вывалиться во время беседы, неудачно откинувшись назад, не хотелось; оставил щель, пластиковую палочку поставил на середину. Послышался шум воды. 

Слава вышел из туалета мокрый, конечно — единственное полотенце осталось в спальне. Лицо все-таки протер краем футболки. Немного посмотрел на ладони, вытер о джинсы, стесняясь. Чайник грохотал, как канонада.

— Выключить? — вот и тема для разговора появилась. Нейтральная.

— Да. Хочешь, есть кофе. Только, — Федоров огляделся. Сам он пил кофе из последнего пластикового стаканчика. — Если не брезгуешь, сполосни...

— Я знаю, где посуда, — Слава сел на корточки и подтянул ящик к себе. — Так, тут сковородки. Не «Тефаль», конечно. Значит, чашечки в этой, — Слава зашуршал газетами, в которые Мирон не очень аккуратно заворачивал хрупкие предметы. — Ой, эта разбилась, — Карелин держал в руках отломанную ручку. Мирон вспомнил эту уродливую чашку сразу. Белая, с отколотым краем, по центру шла плохо пропечатанная надпись «Бардовский фестиваль "Север Империи" — 2003 год». — Можно склеить, если хотите, Мирон Янович. Как-никак раритет, — Слава улыбнулся. Положил газету на стол.

— Нафиг. Выбрасывай, — ответил Федоров довольно сухо. Он старался не поворачиваться к собеседнику, курил, выдыхая дым в щель. Его раздражали ковыряние в его вещах и Славины комментарии с потугой на юмор. 

— Мусорки нет.

— Положи тогда, ну, на кухонный стол. Я потом... приберусь, — Мирон чуть не вставил фразу: «Когда ты уйдешь». 

Слава все копался в ящике. Чайник гремел крышкой, грозя ее запустить куда-то в стратосферу. Шур-шур-БЛЯМС! Шур-Шур! БЛЯМС-БУЛЬ-БЛЯМС!

— Да выключи ты этот чайник! — громко сказал Мирон. В тишине утра это почти прозвучало криком.

Карелин дернулся:

— А , да, сейчас...

— Выкипит же все, — чуть мягче сказал Мирон, понимая, что второй раунд проигрывает всухую. Слава, казалось, вообще не испытывал никого смущения. Даже, кажется, какой-то мотивчик напевал. Не вставая, крутанул ручкой плиты. Чайник, казалось, выдохнул от облегчения: «Уф-ф-ф-ф-ф-ф». От коробок до плиты было приличное расстояние, Мирону пришлось бы вставать, а этот просто руку протянул.

Слава встал, хрустнули суставы, потянулся к чайнику, ойкнул. Обжегся, дурачок. Мирон дернулся, хотел встать, сам не понял почему. Карелин подул на ладонь.

— Сунь под холодную воду! — приказал Мирон.

— Угу, — дернулся сначала в сторону ванной, потом все-таки догадался включить воду на кухне. Долго болтал пятерней под струей. 

— Больно, — немного смешливо сказал Слава.

— Ты зачем за чайник голыми руками схватился? Ты же видел, как он кипел! Какой ты неловкий! — Мирон почувствовал раздражение, какое испытывают родители гиперактивного ребенка.

— Да нет, от холода руку свело, — Слава опять улыбнулся. Глупо. Солнечно.

Мирон отвернулся. В отражении было видно, что Слава все-таки пытался подступиться к чайнику. Задрал футболку, все-таки взялся за ручку, налил кипяток в кружку с видами Петербурга. Насыпал две ложки кофе. 

— А сахара нет?

— Нет! — отрезал Мирон. И тут же добавил: — Я не нашел.

— Я тогда сгущеночки плесну, — сказал Слава и полез через коробки к холодильнику. 

Стратегия Мирона провалилась. Пришлось закинуть ноги за подоконник, чтобы Слава смог открыть дверь старенького, но все еще дребезжащего и старательно холодящего продукты уже четвертый десяток лет агрегата.

Слава вытащил банку, варварски открытую вчера кухонным ножом. Мирон и забыл про нее, а мог бы подсластить кофе, а не давиться этой бурдой, по вкусу напоминающей гудрон. Карелин держал в пораненной руке банку, другую положил на дверцу холодильника и смотрел на Мирона, собираясь что-то сказать. Тому было неудобно: ноги упирались в стенку, подоконник был узким.

— Ты долго холодильник держать открытым будешь? У меня потом нет желания его размораживать. 

Карелин хлопнул дверцей так, что задребезжали сковородки в соседней коробке. Мирон сделал вид, что все нормально. 

Ложек не было. Слава налил загустевшей сгущенки в кофе, попытался помешать пальцем, но напиток был все еще горячим. Взял со стола хлебный нож, им вчера резали колбасу и доставали шпроты, поднес к носу.

— Я его вымыл, — сказал Мирон.

Карелин помешал лезвием жидкость, положил ножик в раковину, отодвинул табуретку, сел. 

Сигарета догорела до фильтра. Курить за это утро четвертую? Пятую? Не хотелось. Мирон спустился с подоконника, пробрался через коробки к коробке с кружками. Вытащил советскую кружку с потертой позолотой. Сделал себе кофе, налил в него сгущенки, помешал ножом. Очень хотелось вернуться на подоконник, но Мирон заставил себя сесть напротив Славы. На длинной белой шее расцветали темные пятна засосов и ожерелье следов от пальцев. Хоть сейчас в полицию с заявой. Мирон подумал, что вчера уж очень сильно отпустил себя, отдался настроению, было немного совестно. И этот еще. Совершеннолетний, а дебил, как вообще можно позволять такое с собой делать? Тут даже если о стоп-слове договориться, когда душат, не скажешь. Трахался бы Карелин с каким-нибудь качком, который жмет двести от груди, а не с преподом английского, который бумажки перекладывает, так уже бы лежал в канаве со сломанной шеей. Как вообще можно отдавать контроль в руки постороннему человеку? «А он тебя посторонним-то не считает, учитель ты наш. Научи глупыша», — ернически заявил о себе внутренний голос. «Я ему не мама и не тренер по секс-безопасности», — огрызнулся Мирон. «Интересно, "целочку" ты ему порвал, или без анальной трещины обойдется?»

Карелин пригубил кофе, поморщился, налил себе еще сгущенки. Поставил банку на стол. С голубого бока соскользнуло несколько белых, тяжелых капель, плюхнулись на стол дорожкой. Слава собрал их двумя пальцами и пихнул в рот. Мирону как будто в кровь прыснуло шампанское, запузырилось, запенилось, побежало к голове и не только к голове. Слава сидел, подперев голову рукой. Облизнул пальцы, вытащил изо рта. Ниточка слюны потянулась от губы и порвалась. Опять длинные пальцы завозили по столу. Тягучее белое молоко ползло на дээспэшную столешницу. И опять на автомате Слава стер капли и поднес их ко рту. 

Федоров закрыл глаза, потер их. Это ведь могла быть не сгущенка, собственную сперму Слава бы слизывал. Лежал бы грудью на столе, широко расставив свои жирафьи ноги, а Мирон бы драл его так, что стол ездил ножками по линолеуму, то бился о батарею, то отъезжал назад. Звенела бы вся посуда в коробках, шлепки плоти, тихий стон. Карелину рот чем-нибудь заткнул бы, трусами, например. И шлепать можно было бы по тощему, незагорелому заду или веснушчатому боку. Смотреть, как наливается красным след, исчезает, и добавлять поверх еще. 

А потом залить хуй сгущенкой и пихнуть ему в рот, на тебе мальчик конфетку. Пососи. Или лучше пусть сидит, сложив ручки на коленочках, как в аниме, а Мирон кончит ему на лицо, а потом уже пальцы в сгущенке в рот пихнет. Глубоко, чтобы глотка сокращалась. Держать за подбородок, чтобы зубами не щелкал. И...

Мерзкий внутренний голосок продолжил: «А дальше ты сделаешь из огурца анальную пробку, затянешь у него ремень на шее, привяжешь к кровати? Тоже мне доминант! Ты его за что решил наказать? За то, что хуй у него на тебя встал? Так он тебе подставился даже. Не полез сам». 

Мирон смотрел в угол, узкую щель между стеной и холодильником. Картинки все мелькали перед глазами, замедляясь.

— Мирон... Ян... Мирон, с то... вами все нормально? — подал голос Слава.

— Что? А?

— Все хорошо?

— Да, — Мирон обернулся к собеседнику, натянул было вежливую улыбку, потом быстро нахмурился.

— Так в угол пялитесь, что я подумал, что... Короче, батя, у меня в Хабаре иногда по пьянке галюны ловил. Так же примерно выглядело. Вы точно там никого не видите, кроме меня?

— Нет, Слава. У меня нет галлюцинаций. По крайней мере, в данный момент.

Карелин пожал плечами и громко, с неприятным прихрюкиваением, отхлебнул кофе. У Мирона вдруг закрутило, как будто шилом, в виске. «Мигрень, как у дамы высшего света». Впрочем, и Карелин не выглядел цветущим. Помимо синяков, в глазах капилляры полопались, выглядел он уставшим.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? - Мирон выдавил из себя этот вопрос.

— Меня всегда поражало, как в америкосовских фильмах герои: «Как твои дела, детка?» — «Хорошо, милый». А левую ногу детки уже дожирает тирекс. Почему так? Или мы это обсуждали?

— Я тебя конкретно спрашиваю, Слава. Что-нибудь болит? Шея, спина, задница? 

— Да плеву вроде вы мне не продырявили. Крови не было... Простыни народу не показать теперь, позор-то какой! Девка порченная оказалась. Сонечка Мармеладова...

— Слава, прекрати этот балаган, — в висок по ощущениям вворачивали штопор. — Давай поговорим как взрослые люди. 

Карелин выпрямился, его накрыло неприкрытое злое веселье:

— Да, Мирон Янович, конечно, Мирон Янович, поговорим как взрослые люди. Проставите оценки? Твердость хуя, артистизм стонов, узкость жопы? 

Да, просто не будет. 

Штопор в голове сменился раскаленным ломом. Надо было срочно принять хоть какую-то таблетку, иначе от головной боли его просто вывернет. Кажется, в чемодане осталась пачка ибупрофена или аспирина, которым они в Калининграде спасались от головной боли после весьма активных возлияний. Лом в голове повернули, левый глаз почти перестал видеть. Мирон встал. Слава что-то еще бормотал, упражняясь в низкопробном остроумии. Мирон поднялся с табуретки, кое-как переступил через коробки и ушел в комнату. За спиной, кажется, зашкрябала по полу табуретка, послышался звон стекла. На данный момент это его интересовало очень мало. Он бы, наверное, не заметил дракона в комнате, даже если бы тот лежал прямо на пути к чемодану. Мирон забросил его на диван. Вывалил вещи. Таблетки нашлись сразу же. О, славьтесь, красные капсулы ибупрофена. Мирон дрожащей рукой выдавил себе сразу три штуки на ладонь. Таблетки сухим комом прошлись по пищеводу, но, судя по всему, приземлились в желудке. «Если одна таблетка, если верить рекламе, действует через пятнадцать минут, то три таблетки могут подействовать через пять?»

Мирон сгреб в кучу футболки и штаны, которые явно нуждались в стирке. Отдельно выложил бритву, потер щеку — да, пора уже бриться, прыснул под футболку дезодорантом. Пара книжек калининградских писателей, счастливый билетик, афиша концерта — на самом деле публичных чтений — полетели на полку к Солженицыну. Невовремя он уборку затеял, на кухне же сидит бомба замедленного действия. Мирон повернулся и вздрогнул. Карелин стоял в проходе, как Ларч из семейки Адамс. По крайней мере, в утренних сумерках цвет и выражение лица были похожи. Федоров вздохнул: ну, сейчас начнется. Но Слава очень тихо, ковыряя пальцем дверной косяк, сказал:

— Это не чашка разбилась. Это осколки уже разбитой упали. Я подмел. Но вы все равно лучше по кухне босиком пока не ходите. Вдруг что. Лучше помыть. Если дадите тряпку, я, как хозяюшка...

Карелина вопрос с повторно разбитой чашкой сильно волновал.

Мирон махнул рукой, мол, пофиг. Лом в глазу сменился тремя маленькими, но очень активными дрелями, расположившимися от виска к глазу.

— Если вы ее склеить хотите...

— Слава, хватит. Хуй с ней, с чашкой. Она уже разбитая была. Молодец, что подмел. Ты можешь хотя бы три минуты просто помолчать? Без хиханек и хаханек. У меня дикий приступ мигрени.

Мирон закрыл глаза, открыл, постоял немного. Хотел было сесть на развороченный диван, а лучше лечь. Но скомканное одеяло, подушки быстро напомнили, чем они тут занимались. Карелин так в комнату и не вошел, стоял на пороге.

— Обычно голова до должна болеть, а не после.

— На кухню пошли. 

Мирон сел на табуретку, долго тер висок. Карелин потряс немного совком с осколками, демонстрируя, что не виноват. 

— Куда осколки деть?

— Ведра нет. Не знаю, забрали его ребята. Оставь совок.

— Я до мусоропровода схожу.

Мирон ничего не ответил.

Слава ушел в коридор. Возился там с обувью, потом с дверью, заскрежетал замок, и в квартире наконец повисла желанная тишина. «А если закрыть дверь?» — мелькнула в голове трусливая мыслишка. Мирон представил, как неприятно звучат пинки по металлу и _что_ Карелин может орать. Нет, надо обязательно поговорить, когда мигрень немножко ослабнет. Заодно и мысли, может быть, толковые придут.

Мирон все-таки немножко надеялся, что Слава, вырвавшись из квартиры, уйдет, унеся с собой дешевый пластиковый совок. Федоров бы и веник ему отдал. Но нет. Снова стук двери, возня с кроссовками. Карелин зашел на кухню. Федоров ощутил, что одну дрель в голове наконец-то выключили, а вторая стала работать вхолостую. Слава барабанил пальцами по стеклу. Он стоял у окна и разглядывал панораму Усть-Рыбинска.

— Кофе еще хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо. Невкусно без сахара, — Карелин повернулся, теперь он нависал над Мироном длинной каланчой. 

— Присядь. Поговорим.

Слава хлопнулся задом на подоконник и сложил руки на груди. Из-за туч начало появляться солнце, напоминая, что на календаре еще лето. У Славы свет пробивался через стоящие торчком волосы, создавая вокруг головы иллюзию нимба. Вторая дрель опять заработала на полную мощь. Мирон уперся взглядом в холодильник. Карелин мерно постукивал пяткой о батарею, наполняя кухню металлическим звоном, напоминающим то ли о волшебной кузнице гномов, то ли о мастерской Санты.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Слав? Только без паясничанья. 

Карелин пожал плечами, потер подбородок о плечо.

— Хер знает, а вы?

— Я нормально. Голова только болит. Тебя дома не хватятся? 

— Вы хотите спросить, знает ли кто-то, что я пошел к вам в гости? И если нет, то вы меня расчлените в ванной и запихнете в свой козырный холодильничек?

— Слав, я просил без паясничанья. Я не хочу на пороге увидеть твою разъяренную маму или отца с топором и вопросами, а что же их сыночек делал в этой квартире.

— Я родителям не отчитываюсь и в половую жизнь не посвящаю.

— Это радует, — Мирон почесал начавшую покрываться щетиной щеку. Fuck. Цивилизованно не получится. — Короче говоря, Слава, мы лоханулись, я лоханулся.

— Перепутали меня в темноте с телкой?

— Я бы тебя даже пьяным в темноте не принял за девушку. Это раз! Во-вторых, Слава, — Мирон повторял «Слава, Слава» часто, как это только возможно, вспоминая заветы Карнеги. Больше всего человек любит свое собственное имя. — Во-вторых, Слава, никогда не называй девушек и женщин «телками». Это звучит ужасно и вербальное неуважение. Девушкам нравится, когда к ним относятся с уважением.

— Уроки пикапа от мистера Фёдорова? Мы как бы выясняли, что я вроде как не по телочкам теперь, по ходу.

Ну, вот и добрались до слона в комнате. Мирон поднялся, повернулся лицом к Карелину. 

— Слава, во-первых, это не так работает. Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в мальчиков, дрочил на них? Порно не считается.

— Блин, я пидорскую порнуху не смотрю!

О, как все запущено-то.

— Даже если бы и смотрел, это не значило, что ты гомосексуал. В определенном возрасте может хотеться экспериментировать, расширять горизонты, так сказать.

— То есть вместо тройничка с двумя тел... девушками я решил дать отодрать себя мужику? Ничё се эксперимент.

— Люди под адреналином делают странные вещи. Кто-то может поднять тяжелый камень, кто-то — заняться сексом с человеком не того пола...

Карелин сильнее застучал пяткой по батарее.

— Да не, хуйня какая-то. У вас это тоже был эксперимент?

— Понимаешь, Слава, — Мирон хотел было положить ему руку на плечо, чтобы создать более доверительную атмосферу, но передумал. — Понимаешь, в какой-то мере да, это был эксперимент. Я нечасто занимаюсь сексом с мужчинами. В империи так вообще ни разу. Ты у меня первый русский, — попытался улыбнуться Мирон, но Слава смотрел на него очень серьезно. — Вот такая хуйня.

— То есть вы себя пидором не считаете?

— Я люблю удовольствие, Слава. Я никогда не был в пассивной роли, но, думаю, палец в жопу или член, — Мирон постарался не поморщиться, — не изменили бы того, что я мужчина. С мужчинами я в отношениях не состоял. Обычно это были вечеринки, наутро после которых мы расходились в разные стороны. В качестве жизненных партнеров мне больше нравятся женщины. Ничего личного...

Карелин молчал и хрустел пальцами, глаза он отвел и смотрел куда-то на коробки.

— Слава...

— Охуеть ощущения, конечно... — в голосе скользнули неприятные гнусавые нотки. — Я, блядь, телка, которую выебли на вписке и теперь выставляют. Знаете, Мирон Янович, а я с девочками так не поступал. Ну, с целочками хотя бы. Спасибо, что сразу после не отправили в ночь холодную.

— Слава...

— Да знаю, что я Слава!

— Послушай меня, проблема в том, что ты парень, не самая страшная. Ты мой ученик, и я поступил совершенно неправильно, вступив с тобой в личные отношения. Собственно говоря, даже уроки частные были ошибкой, а уж это... Это просто прямое нарушение этики.

— Мне вас, может быть, еще пожалеть? Вы тут бедная жертва?

— Думаю, здесь никто не жертва, Слава. Все по добровольному согласию, или я не прав? Я к чему-то тебя принудил?

Карелин потер шею. «Господи, сколько эти синяки сходить будут? Мази есть какие-нибудь, которые процесс ускоряют? Вряд ли мой ученик будет носить длинные шарфы или водолазки. Такая белая кожа, как у благородной девицы». Мирону захотелось положить пальцы на шею так, чтобы следы совпали с подушечками, немножко придавить. Карелин выдохнет, шея теплая, пульс будет под пальцами стучать. Тут-то Мирон заметил, что Слава наизнанку надел футболку и рубашку. 

— Так я тебя чем-то обидел? К чему-то принудил?

— Нет! — Карелин толкнул плечом Федорова и полез через коробки. — Спасибо вам, Мирон Янович, за науку. 

Мирону было обидно. В чем он виноват? Но тут его заняло более насущное дело: синяки, одежда шиворот-навыворот. Да тут не надо быть Эркюлем Пуаро, чтобы определить, чем Слава занимался этой ночью. А если что, пойдут слухи. Так-то можно сказать, что подрался. А тут точно начнут злословить. Карелину и так не очень весело в Усть-Рыбинске живется. Он был уже в коридоре.

— Слава! — окликнул Мирон.

Карелин замер, повернулся, непонимание и надежда промелькнули на лице. Еще хуже.

— Слава, у тебя футболка и рубашка наизнанку. Переоденься.

Карелин отступил во тьму коридора, зашуршала ткань, потом быстрые шаги. Слава влетел на кухню, врезался в ящик, сковородки загрохотали по полу. Голова торчала из горловины футболки, а руки только пытались нащупать рукава. Вид у него был злой и решительный. «Так, а вот и вторая часть марлезонского балета», — подумал Мирон. Карелин с силой пихнул руку в рукав, затрещала ткань.

— Короче, я хочу денег! Услуги должны быть оплачены.

«Шантаж, как интересно. Требовать деньги за секс? Умно и хитро. Прошаренный мальчик оказался. Потом будет просить пятерку за полугодие и помощи на экзамене». 

— Какие деньги, за что? За секс?

Карелин вдруг залился краской. Мирон понял, что ошибся, причем тотально.

— За то! Я на вас работал. Мебель таскал. У меня спина, кстати, болит. И парты носил. Я мобильник разбил. Чинил потом.

— И я должен тебе денег? 

— Да! Пять тысяч! Вы этим кемеровским по две с половиной с носа заплатили, значит, мне столько же должны.

Федорову почему-то хотелось рассмеяться. Этот недошантаж был таким детским, что ли, он понимал, что обидел Славу и мог ожидать чего угодно, но не требования оплаты подневольного труда.

— Такие деньги я тебе платить не буду! Во-первых, у ребят была «Газель», во-вторых, я тебя не нанимал, ты нанялся сам.

— Похуй, — Карелин наконец попал конечностями в рукава футболки и теперь резкими движением встряхнул рубашку и принялся выворачивать рукава. — Пять тысяч.

— Полторы за поднятие тяжестей на девятый этаж и пятьсот за парты, — Мирон торговался исключительно из спортивного интереса. Денег у него было рублей двадцать максимум. Хватит на две пачки «Роллтона».

— Три тысячи! Иначе я…

«Что, Слава, ну что ты сделаешь?» — думалось Мирону. Карелин стоял, притопывая ногой и дыша, как будто он только что закончил те самые парты таскать. Хотелось подойти, погладить его по боку, успокоить. Сказать, что он ни в чем не виноват. Дело не в нем. 

— Хочу свою трешку! 

— Хорошо, завтра дадут аванс…

— Нет, я хочу сейчас! 

«Как ребенок».

— У меня денег десять рублей.

— Займите.

— Утро раннее…

Слава топнул ногой так, что подпрыгнул рядом стоящий табурет:

— Вы мне жидовскую лапшу на уши не вешайте. Деньги гоните, или я ноут ваш заберу.

В своем праведном гневе Карелин был не страшным, он был умилительно смешным. Ну заберет он ноутбук и далеко ли унесет? 

— Это уже уголовщина.

— А меня сейчас реально не ебет! 

— Хорошо, Слава, я сейчас позвоню. Ты только присядь и успокойся.

Мирон набрал Ларина, тот был ранней пташкой, любил первые и даже нулевые уроки. Но трубку никто не взял.

— Вот видишь, никто не отвечает!

— Звоните кому-нибудь еще! 

Мирон просто пошел по номерам из записной книжки. Пара человек из Питера тоже не ответили. Или спят, или мчатся в офис. Слава сел на стул и бухтел себе что-то под нос про «жидов, которые обворовывают русский народ». Звучали его бредни немного обидно, но больше смешно. Федорову показалось, что Слава бормочет все это вслух, чтобы не разрыдаться или не кинуться в драку. Хованского он набрал просто так, из спортивного интереса. Тот в выходные раньше полудня не просыпался. Но в трубке внезапно раздалось бодрое: «Привет, Мирон! Рано же ты поднялся, или ты еще не ложился?» Федоров прижал Карелину ладонь к губам, тот слишком громко рассказывал про жидомасонский заговор, пирамиды и треугольные анусы.

— Юра, привет. У тебя не будет три — две пятьсот до аванса?

Слава завозмущался, задергался, замычал. Мирон только поставил мобильник на громкую связь, положил на стол. Освободившейся ладонью вцепился Карелину в загривок, всем телом подался вперед. Табурет, на котором качался Слава, прочертил ножками, уперся в стену под углом, дернись теперь — табуретка скользнет под колени, и Карелин повалится в кучу коробок, из которых торчат неприятные металлические вещи. Слава попытался опереться на стол, но тот елозил по линолеуму. Чтобы не уползти на пол, пришлось вцепиться в Мирона. Федоров ладонью ощущал, как тяжело дышит Слава. Тот смешно сучил ногами, пытаясь вернуть баланс. Задевал коробки. 

Хованский в трубке вдруг встревоженно спросил:

— Что это у тебя так шумно? Все нормально? 

Мирон зажал двумя пальцами кончик Славиного носа, ладонь прилегала к лицу неплотно, так что дышать он сможет, но хоть уймется немного. Карелин засучил сначала ногами, стул еще глубже съехал под колени, он вцепился в Мирона обеими руками, обхватил за корпус. 

— Юр, все нормально. Я тут коробки разбираю. Вчера переезжал из гнилушек. Хочу к вечеру все прибрать, невозможно жить в таком бардаке.

Ладонью чувствовал, как приоткрылся рот, язык прошелся по губам, задевая и его кожу, и теплое дыхание грело теперь центр его ладони. 

— О, поздравляю. Переехал наконец из своей халупы в приличное место, — поздравил Юра. 

Федоров даже как-то забыл на пару секунд, что он вообще-то разговаривает. Загляделся, нельзя сказать, что утонул в серых глазах с зелеными прожилками, однако член уже начал заинтересованно привставать. Мирон сравнивал ощущение прошлого вечера и нынешнего утра. Если вчера ненависть была двигателем — снять усталость, сбросить напряжение, а Слава оказался просто подвернувшейся возможностью, то теперь…

— Ты там уснул что ли, Федоров?

…Теперь просто хотелось обладать чем-то таким большим, теплым, нескладным, что крепко жмется к нему, понятное дело, чтобы не свалиться, но все же. Мирон аккуратно переместил руку с шеи на спину, прогладил до лопаток, чтобы Славе было удобней, смог хоть на что-то опираться.

— Все хорошо. Телефон просто тут на столе, а я в другом конце комнаты. Спасибо, Юр.

— Да без проблем. Подгребай, я отслюнявлю тебе, без процентов даже.

Сейчас они распрощаются и все. Странная, тягучая магия, повисшая в комнате, тут же исчезнет. Карелин вскочит, начнет орать что-нибудь про жидомасонский заговор. В драку полезет, наверное. Зато сейчас он сидит, как большая птица на жердочке, боится соскользнуть, получить табуреткой под коленки и сверзиться задом на пол.

— Ты что так рано встал, Юр?

— Я ж теперь уж месяц как за ЗОЖ. Печень отказывать начала. Теперь по утрам кефир, вечером пять километров вокруг дома хожу. Отвратительно. Вставать вот стал с рассветом.

— С петухами.

Юра захохотал.

Слава дышал ртом все быстрее. Все эти мечты про боль — это все фигня. Игра воспаленного ума. Просто положить бы его на диван. Шторы шире открыть, чтобы люстра горела, и трогать, и трахать. После ночи-то будет легче. Там все еще растянуто. Не давать отвернуться, смотреть, как меняется реакция от гримасы боли до экстаза. Чтобы стонал, кусал пальцы, облизывался, чтобы над губой выступил пот, и на лбу, и одна нога согнута в колене, и взгляд из-под ресниц, и хуй стоит… Зря он со Славой разговор завел, нужно было сначала… Да нет, херня какая-то.

— Минут через двадцать подойду? Горит прям. Ни рубля не осталось.

— Не вопрос. Адрес знаешь.

Хованский нажал отбой. Мирон отпустил пипочку носа, убрал аккуратно ладонь с лица, ощутив пальцами утреннюю щетину. Слава тут же обижено засопел.

— Давай ты встанешь, если с табурета сверзишься, то всю посуду мне перебьешь и стул сломаешь, а он на балансе у Тиньковского стоит. 

Мирон дернул Карелина на себя. Табурет упал на пол, Слава выпрямился.

— Пойдем к Хованскому. Подождешь, я там тебе деньги отдам.

— Нет. Я у подъезда подожду.

— Да ты можешь и здесь подождать, — Мирону не хотелось, чтобы Слава, расписанный, как пасхальное яйцо, бродил, привлекая внимание людей.

— Ну уж спасибо. Вы переезжали, вещей каких-нибудь не досчитаетесь, меня обвините.

— Брать у меня нечего, но как знаешь.

На улице собирался дождь. Мирон пожалел, что не надел ветровку. Ветер по-осеннему пробирал до костей. Юра открыл дверь сразу. За месяц он сильно изменился. Алкоголическая одутловатость спала, и Юра оказался вполне по-детски почти еще пухловат. «А ведь он младше меня», — подумал Мирон. Хованский теперь жил не один: в коридоре выстроилась вереница миниатюрной женской обуви, на вешалке висел миниатюрный пыльник и кожаная куртка. Юрий достал стремянку и полез на антресоли.

— Заначка, — пояснил он. 

Пока Хованский шарил по кастрюлям, Мирон смог ознакомиться со всеми последними сплетнями. Ларина выбрали в общеобластной комитет по этике. «Прикинь, что он там рассказать может? Как малолеток ебать? Как в нос кокаин пихать? Зато при галстуке, скотина». Юра вытащил пыльную стеклянную банку, из нее, старясь не потревожить слои пыли, достал пластиковый пакетик. «Оксана от мужа ушла. Жила все лето в Питере», — отсчитал купюры и подмигнул Мирону, мол, давай не тушуйся. Почему-то от перспективы отношений с Оксаной не стало веселее. 

— Да я вроде как теперь в отношениях, — ляпнул Мирон, зная, что злобный Хова, не любивший англичанку, не откажет себе в удовольствии рассказать ей об этом.

— Да? Курортный роман?

— Почти. Она из Москвы. Так что, понимаешь, все пока на расстоянии получается.

— Да ладно, твоя в Москве, а Оксанку можно тут поебывать. Мне она не даст, да и не люблю я таких. К-к-кобыла.

Мирон хмыкнул. Хмык этот можно было трактовать и как «Да, кобыла!», и как «Что ты себе позволяешь?».

— Да ладно-ладно, я шутя, — быстро сказал Юра, протягивая Мирону деньги. — При всех только не возвращай, а то моя увидит, начнет мозги пилить, что ей туфли нужны там или кофточка очередная. 

В Хованском удивительным образом сочетались пьянство и скопидомство. Официально получал он поменьше, чем Мирон, но явно проворачивал какие-то схемы. В одежде никак не светил, но у Юры был дорогой мобильник, отличный компьютер, да и мебель дома была явно не из комиссионки. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Мирон. — Спасибо, Юр.

— Не вопрос. Заходи, если что.

На улице уже накрапывало. Мирон не торопился. Нужно было успокоиться, привести мысли в порядок. Продумать все-таки, что сказать, чтобы как-то сгладить случившееся. «Ага, прости Слава, что я тебя выебал в жопу. Я бы еще не отказался, если честно, но не по-людски как-то это». На что мог Карелин рассчитывать? Да ни на что. Он и сам это поймет, когда первый шок его отпустит. А вот зачем ему, Мирону, понадобился Слава? Потому что большой? Сильный? Может в морду дать и при этом как овечка? Сам пришел, сам полез, так что не Мирона это вина. «А может тебе, раз уж сила и мощь нравится, с баскетболистками начать мутить или с боксершами?» — едко спросил внутренний голос.

Дождь уже вовсю хлестал, прижимая к земле ветки деревьев. Карелина, естественно, у подъезда не было. Вряд ли ушел, скорее всего, сидит у квартиры. Ждет. Лифт в подъезде опять не работал. Федоров потыкал несколько раз в кнопку, но уханье лифта в шахте не раздалось. Пришлось подниматься по лестнице. С площадки пятого этажа доносился задорный женский смех. 

Две девицы сидели на подоконнике, который по новым проектам находился на уровне человеческой груди, качали бесконечно длинными ногами. Федоров аж загляделся на секунду, потом понял: так это же выпускницы этого года. Он не учил их, зато видел в каждой самодеятельности. Девушки ойкнули, полезли прятать сигареты, потом вспомнили, что школа кончилась. Заулыбались:

— Здравствуйте, Мирон Янович.

— Здравствуйте. 

— Здрас-с-сть… — рядом с девицами, закинув руку на подоконник стоял парень постарше, Мирон его раньше не видел. Гоповатый, но за культуру знает. Чуть поодаль в углу, ближе к мусоропроводу, еще чистому и не вонявшему тухлятиной, стоял, упершись ногой в стенку, Карелин. Он тоже буркнул:

— Здрас-сте…

— Как ваши дела? — девицы поводили плечами. Ощущение того, что теперь они могут говорить с преподом на равных, их, видимо, заводило.

— Хорошо, — Мирон скосил глаза на Славу, тот стоял с совершенно невозмутимым видом, не стесняясь ни засосов, ни синяков. — А ваши?

— Отлично. Мы в колледж поступили. Педагогический. На учителей начальных классов.

— Так что, мы теперь коллеги? Поздравляю.

— Ага, — девушки заболтали ногами еще сильнее.

Гопник раздраженно спросил одну — крашенную блондинку:

— Кристин, мы долго тут еще стоять будем?

— Ну вали под дождь! 

— Сядем в машину и поедем. Наташка скоро там?

— Сейчас бабку покормит и к нам пойдет. Слав, ты с нами поедешь?

— Я? Да, — сказал Карелин. 

Застучали по ступеням каблуки. На лестницу вприпрыжку выбежала Наташа. Тоже ученица усть-рыбинской школы, кажется, класс десятый. В застиранном летнем сарафане и босоножках, под мышкой у нее были туфли на платформе, на глазах стрелки. 

— Ната-а-аш, ну наконец-то! — выдохнула безымянная девушка. — Леша уже заждался.

Гопник поиграл автомобильными ключами.

— Спускайтесь, я машину подгоню, — Леха кивнул Мирону и затрусил по лестнице вниз.

Федоров сам понимал, что делать ему тут нечего. Девицы заерзали на подоконнике. Обе были на каблуках, так что прыгать было небезопасно.

— Слава, сними нас! — капризно сказала Кристина.

Карелин подошел к подоконнику. Девица закинула ему руку на шею. Слава подхватил ее и опустил на землю.

— Ого у тебя засосище. А я думала, ты свободен, — сказала вдруг вторая, ерзая на подоконнике. Вместо шорт у нее была короткая юбка, и на ручки к Славе ей не хотелось, но сверкать бельем в прыжке тоже приятного мало.

Карелин спокойно притянул ее к себе за талию и так же снял с подоконника.

— Да это хуйня, по пьяни вышло. С милфой одной. Ничего такого.

— Милфа — это кто? — спросила Наташа.

Девицы заржали. На Мирона Слава не смотрел. Девушки поцокали по лестнице. Слава двинулся за ним. Удостоверившись, что они уже площадкой ниже, Федоров сунул в руку Карелина деньги. Тот остановился, демонстративно пересчитал купюры и пошел по лестнице вниз.

— Девки, вина хотите? Я угощаю!

— Я бы мороженого съела, — послышался голос Наташи. Опять захохотала Кристина.

Мирон хмыкнул. Вот все и уладилось. Молодая психика — штука гибкая. Он, если бы у него были деньги, поспорил, что этот вечер Карелин закончит не один. А учитывая, что гопник Леша был явно в отношениях с одной из девиц, на Славу могла претендовать пара красоток. И сразу стало как-то легче. Как будто грехи отпустили — Мирон, правда, не верил во всю эту историю про грехи. Но то, что Слава не собирался рыдать в уголке, оплакивая анальную честь, его порадовало. Сейчас трахнет кого-нибудь и все забудет, ну, может, через пару лет найдет себе подружку попрогрессивней и прикупит страпон. На улице громыхнул гром, да так, что окна задрожали.

***

Английский первой парой — это особый сорт извращения. Мирон опоздал на десять минут. Проспал. Шел третий рабочий день и первый урок английского у второго курса колледжа. Мирон зашел в кабинет. Часть студентов сразу поднялась со своих мест, остальные, кряхтя, завозились. 

— Здравствуйте, Мирон Янович.

— Садитесь, садитесь…

Крыгина тут же дисциплинированно положила на стол журнал, открытый на нужной странице. Лена блюла посещаемость, как пограничник — пересечение границы.

За неделю вся летняя радость из Мирона выдохлась. Слушая второго сентября инструкции в учительской, он вдруг понял, что это еще на два года. Год прошел, но еще два. И в этот раз к нему уже не относятся как к новичку, никаких поблажек. От него требуют поурочные планы, участие в конкурсах, творческие проекты и звезду с неба. Опять надвигалась мутная осень, а за ней — бесконечная зима. И стихи не шли. Дима — вот уж свет в окошке — выходил на связь практически ежедневно, и это не давало скатиться в хмарь окончательно. Впрочем, у Хинтера тоже дела шли не очень. Такая же бедность, проблемы с работой, с девушкой, квартирой. Мирон пытался поддерживать в себе уверенность, что вот пришла же на встречу с тобой сотня человек. И это здорово. Но что такое сотня в масштабах Второй Имперской Федерации? Ничтожное, пренебрежительно малое число, он просто сгинет среди таких же графоманов на «Стихи.ру». 

Уроки раздражали. Дети за лето, кажется, забыли даже русский алфавит, что говорить об английском. Приходилось повторять все, на что убили весь прошедший год. А была еще программа, которую директор, глядя Мирону в глаза взглядом акулы-убийцы, рекомендовала выполнять. Санкции не были озвучены, но и так было понятно, как можно на него влиять: отобрать паспорт, запереть в этом чертовом Усть-Рыбинске с речками и алкоголиками. Два года маячили как два отрывных календаря перед глазами. «Что делать, когда все закончится? В Англии я буду еще меньше нужен».

В классе Мирон сразу взялся за повторение пройденного. Спасительный Голицынский не подвел и на этот раз. Студенты смотрели на уже несколько раз прорешанные упражнения как баран на новые ворота. Глагольные формы полностью стерлись из голов, из всех слов остались только fuck, shit and Bolshoy Theater. Дисциплина страдала: все пыхтели, фыркали, переругивались, привыкали к ярму. Мирон честно ждал перемены. 

Карелина на уроке предсказуемо не было. Федоров не боялся встречи с ним. Виноватым он себя все еще не чувствовал. Впрочем, Слава будет пропускать его уроки, пока есть работа в аквапарке. Радовало то, что следующая их встреча состоится, когда с Карелина сойдут его засосы. Это казалась правильно.

К концу пары дисциплина совсем развалилась. Все переругивались друг с другом. Ни кричать, ни ругаться не хотелось. Мирон хлопнул учебник на стол.

— I'm done. Дома доделайте это упражнение и восьмое, разберем в следующий раз.

Все радостно загалдели, принялись запихивать вещи по сумкам, готовясь бежать кто курить, кто в столовую, а кто вообще вон из колледжа.

— Погодите, Мирон Янович, а перекличка! — Крыгина выставила руку вперед, как церемониймейстер при королевском дворе, намекая, что тот, к кому обращаются, совершил досадный фо па. 

Мирон взял ручку и начал называть вслух знакомые фамилии.

— Афонин?

— Тута.

— Зубов, не кури в классе, поставили пожарную сигнализацию, ходи как культурный человек в туалет.

Взгляд скользнул по следующей фамилии, той, которая весь прошлый год была в конце списка. Это не было ударом под дых, просто неожиданно:

— К… Карелин. Нет, — Мирон начал выводить «н».

— Славян, первый урок, кто бы мог подумать, — фыркнул Джарахов. — А вы слышали, он же уходить собрался, английский сдавать будет? Только на английский он не ходит. Думает, что он ему сам в мозг уложится. 

— Пасть бы закрыл, — раздался голос Насти Сидорчук — дочки полицейского. — В больнице Славян. В центр повезли кости черепа смотреть. МРТ у них есть.

Рука Мирона дернулась, и палочка «н» вылезла на три клетки вниз. Он вдохнул ртом, выдохнул носом и поднял взгляд на Настю. Класс сидел на низком старте.

— Крыгина тут, Игнатов тоже, — сказал какой-то особо страждущий.

Мирон почувствовал, что во рту стало кисло.

— А что случилось со Сл… с Карелиным?

Настя была уже занята пикировкой с Афониным, с которым они теперь сидели за одной партой и то цапались, то миловались. Федорову пришлось повторить вопрос второй раз:

— Что с ним случилось?

— Ой, там какая-то мутная история. Полиция разбирается, — пожала плечами Настя. 

Мирону показалось, что пол проваливается у него под ногами, и он летит сквозь перекрытия, литосферные плиты, мантию куда-то к центру земного ядра, где, по поверью, находится ад.

— Да обыкновенная история там, что ты придумываешь, — сказал Афоня, гладя Настю по колену.

— Ты-то все знаешь, конечно. Мой батя справку составлял на Карелина. Отправлял в вышестоящие инстанции, — Настя вытянула губы трубочкой.

— Конечно, знаю, тут и батей твоим быть не надо. Поехал Славян на тусу с Лехой и бабами. Выпил. Короче, там к девчонке стали приставать какие-то обсосы, они с Лехой вписались. Леху-то просто поваляли, а у этого и по башке, и ножевой. 

Вот теперь Мирон был бы рад, если его просто прибило штукатуркой.

— Какое ножевое, скажешь тоже, руку ему порезали. Еще неизвестно, кто там заводилой был, — сказала Настя.

— Думаешь, посадят? — спросил Зубов. — Мне Славян триста рубликов торчит. 

— Ну, условку могут дать, и пролетит Слава мимо своего института, как «Зенит» мимо Еврокубка, — сказал кто-то из особо опытных. Мирон не разобрал кто.

— Его Белка из колледжа тогда попрет. Она в отделение звонила, выясняла, насколько все серьезно, — опять Настя показала свою близость к реальной власти. 

— В армии его научат, как надо пиздиться, чтобы пиздюлей не отхватывать, — резюмировал Джарахов.

Кто-то заржал, кто-то зашикал, а кто-то заныл:

— Ну Миро-о-о-о-он Яно-о-о-о-ович, вы ско-о-о-о-оро? 

Федоров моргнул и опустил глаза обратно в журнал, кончик ручки продрал насквозь несколько страниц: пострадали история, теория и практика коммуникаций, русский язык и информационные технологии. Быстро расставил оставшиеся «энки». Закрыл журнал и протянул его Крыгиной. Хотелось еще спросить про Славу, узнать все-таки, как у него дела, что случилось, но подобный интерес был бы слишком странным с его стороны, учитывая поведение Карелина на уроках английского весь прошлый год. Выглядело бы это чистым злорадством. Навестить в больнице? Вряд ли Слава обрадуется его визиту. «Конечно, не обрадуется, не ты ли его довел до этого состояния?» — «Я его не резал и не бил». — «А то только физически можно обидеть».

Так или иначе, даже если бы Мирон хотел навестить Славу, такая возможность ему бы не предоставилась. Все ближайшие дни он торчал в школе до девяти часов вечера, горбясь над отчетами и оформлением класса. Белла затребовала сдать кипу бумаг, на Мирона навесили кружок по профориентации и прочее, прочее, прочее. Он ощущал, что тонет в море бумаг, ему даже снилось, что он умирает, погребенный тоннами белых листов. Ощущение было как у Золушки из сказки, только ни феи-крестной, ни стеклянной туфельки на горизонте не было. Розовые кусты не заканчивались, и семь мешков с пшеном стояли неразобранные. 

Мирон полюбил понедельники. Богиня расписания смилостивилась к нему и поставила ему первый урок аж с двенадцати часов. Можно было бы даже из Питера успевать возвращаться на первой маршрутке. Только о любых путешествиях пока можно было забыть. Он провел все выходные, заполняя отчеты по летней практике, составляя характеристики девушек-вожатых летнего лагеря, в которых надо было написать только хорошее, но по-разному.

Солнышко решило порадовать, изобразив вокруг лето, Мирон покурил, глядя, как лучи продираются сквозь неумолимо желтеющую крону. Для кого-то болдинская осень, багрец или, на худой конец, новая аватарка в контакте, а для другого медленное умирание. 

При входе в колледж толпилась группка студентов, судя по новым джинсам и белым рубашкам — атавизму школьной формы — первокурсники. Они с интересом изучали что-то висящее на стене. Наверное, опять какой-нибудь конкурс стихов ко «Дню урожая» с призовым сертификатом на три пиццы, или приглашают на экскурсии в монастырский заповедник. Однако таких группок по колледжу стояло немало. В школьном коридоре каждые два метра у стены сгрудились студенты. Смеялись, перешептывались, фотографировали. Нет, три пиццы не могли вызвать такой ажиотаж, вон опять же Афоня снимается на фоне какой-то листовки. Зрение у Мирона было неважнецкое, то ли наследственность, то ли сказалось чтение с фонариком под одеялом, но к концу университета в медкарте уже было минус три, а летом окулист в Петербурге намерил минус пять, поцокал языком и посоветовал лазерную коррекцию: «Всего пятьдесят тысяч и о линзах вы забудете навсегда». Таких денег у Мирона не было, а попрошайничать у отца было каким-то зашкваром. «Вот разберусь с квартирой, сразу пойду к врачу», — решил он, тем более линзы уже много лет были привычной составляющей жизни да и почти не мешали. 

Мирон подошел к Афонину, который корчил рожи на камеру телефона, фотографируясь рядом с листочком А4. Рядом хохотал, схватившись за живот, Джарахов. Мирон наконец рассмотрел объявление. Черно-белая печать, фотография, видимо, из личного дела: вихрастая голова, которую обкорнали в местной парикмахерской, длинная шея, завернувшийся воротник рубашки, плотно сжатые губы, прищуренный недовольный взгляд. Под фото шел текст, набранный жирным капслоком, который сообщал, что Вячеслав Карелин 9 мая 1990 года рождения отстранен от занятий вплоть до решения этической комиссии. В случае его появления в колледже или рядом с ним просят немедленно сообщить администрации, так как его присутствие здесь может нести опасность учащимся. Не хватало только подписи «разыскивается» и обещания награды за поимку, а так чистый Дикий Запад.

Мирон было подумал, что это кто-то из студентов так зло пошутил. Но на каждой копии была собственноручная размашистая подпись Беллы Андреевны. Судя по всему, по колледжу таких листов висело под сотню. И каждый, каждый из них Белла подписала, не понадеявшись на копир, плюхнула школьную печать. Позже Мирон понял, что листов было заготовлено, наверное, пара сотен. Их повесили в каждом классе, в учительской, залепили ими всю столовую, положили под стекло на учительских столах, даже двери туалетов украсили. Плакаты быстро стали предметом креатива. Срывать их никто не пытался. Зато подрисовывали все, что угодно: усы, член у рта, рога, выкалывали глаза и прочее, прочее, прочее. Часть плакатов уже нуждалась в замене. Видимо, их повесили ранним утром. Мирон почему-то представил, как сама Белла Андреевна ночью, держа в руках свечу, лепит на стенах бумажки. Хотя, что более вероятно, их еще с вечера развесил верный наймит Тиньковский. 

Мирон так и не поднялся на третий этаж, где у него должен был идти урок. Он пересек спортивный стадион, где гоняли мяч семиклашки, и пошел к красивому, блестящему зданию школы. Портреты Славы висели и тут, но уже в меньшем количестве. Федоров зашел в приемную директора. Верочка щелкала мышкой, раскладывая пасьянс. Мирон прошел мимо, не здороваясь, в нем поднималась нехорошая, клокочущая злоба. Секретарша пулей вылетела из-за стола и встала у него на пути.

— Вас разве вызывали, Мирон Янович? Вам не назначено.

— Я по личному вопросу. Срочному.

— Беллы Андреевны сегодня не будет.

— Позвоните ей, мне надо с ней поговорить.

— Она на совещание в область уехала. Недоступна пока.

— А завучи где? 

— С ней же.

Мирон тыкнул пальцем в листовку, лежащую на столе у Веры:

— Это что такое?! — вопрос вышел громче, чем нужно. Видимо, со стороны Мирон выглядел несколько пугающе, так как Вера отступила назад. 

— Это Белла Андреевна сказала повесить. Еще в пятницу. Мы вчера с Юрием Олеговичем вешали.

Договорить им не дали: в приемную ворвались две старушки из тех, которые забирают внуков из началки. Выглядели они встревоженно. 

— Добрый день, — поздоровалась первая, высокая и в шляпке.

— Добрый день, — Вера быстро обогнула Мирона и улыбнулась старушкам.

Вторая старушка, маленькая и в спортивном костюме, вытащила из кармана листовку с Карелиным:

— Это кто? Педофил? Наркоман? 

— Мы хотели бы выяснить опасность этого человека.

— Что выяснять! — Вера попыталась нырнуть за спасительную стойку приемной, позволяющую возвышаться над посетителем, но Мирон не дал ей этого сделать, просто перегородил дорогу. Старушки напирали.

— Мы хотим поговорить с директором.

— Ее нет.

— Это маньяк? Он наркотики детям продает? У меня внук...

— Нет-не-нет, никаких наркотиков, — с ужасом произнесла Вера.

— Полицию с собакой надо вызвать, — отчеканила бабуля в спортивном костюме. — Пусть обыщет все.

— Это вообще не для вас. Это для охраны. Все нормально.

— Если какие-то проблемы, мы можем позвонить куда следует. У меня племянник там работает, сами понимаете где, — сказала, многозначительно мигая глазами, высокая.

— Не надо никуда звонить. Все хорошо. 

— Может быть, хотя бы детям из первых трех классов в школу не ходить, раз у нас маньяк завелся? Ориентировки-то повесили. Охранник у вас никакой. Нужно патруль поставить. Родительский, на каждом этаже.

— Мы размножим фото и развесим по всему району, — сказала в шляпке.

Мирон взял в руки листок. 

— Не беспокойтесь, в школе нет никаких маньяков. Это розыгрыш. Глупый розыгрыш. Ребята пошутили над одноклассником. Это наш студент. 

— Наркоман?

— Нет, просто студент. Дети шалили. Розыгрыш. Как раньше на стенах писали «Васька — дурак», а сейчас вот клеят такое.

Вера закивала.

— Да-да. Это розыгрыш. Шутка! Виновные будут наказаны.

Старушки с сомнением переглянулись, для этого маленькой пришлось задрать голову.

— Шутка?

— Ну они же бегают со своими компьютерами и шутят вот так, — ответила, наклонившись к ней, вторая.

— Что же вы не снимете эти бумажки?

— Мы сказали убо-уборщице, — заикалась Вера.

— Да мы сами пройдем по школе посрываем.

Старушки ушли. Мирон, не поворачиваясь к Вере, спросил:

— Кто в школе сказал это повесить?

— Да просто, ну осталось, чего добру пропадать.

— Вера, это травля. На вас в суд подадут.

— Он совершеннолетний и сам виноват! Сам! От него все время проблемы. У Беллы Андреевны давление... — Вера перебирала бумажки на столе.

— Я думал, ты наша, а ты, оказывается... — Мирон вышел из кабинета, попутно содрав со стены портрет Славы.

Вера выскочила за ним:

— В колледже только делать этого не смейте! Не смейте! Белла Андреевна запретила! Имеет право. Он уголовник. Его гнать взашей надо.

Звонок уже минут десять как прозвенел, коридоры были пустые, пробежал только из спортзала паренек до питьевого фонтанчика и тут же назад. Мирон шел, сдирая и комкая листы. За ним шла Вера и подбирала обрывки:

— Тут мы все снимем, а там не смейте! Не смейте, Мирон Янович! 

Мирон резко повернулся:

— Или что, Вера? Что мне может сделать Белла Андреевна?

— Напишет на вас заявление в министерство! Вас посадят в тюрьму за саботаж.

Мирон посмотрел на Веру спокойно, даже с сочувствием:

— Вера, от меня Белла Андреевна не избавится никогда, скорее разменной фигурой пойдете вы. Как бы вы ни старались добыть для нее компромат, Белла Андреевна знает, что главный ее враг — это вы. 

— Не надо мне угрожать!

— Я вам не угрожаю, а предупреждаю. Обрисовываю вам ваше будущее. Любая ошибка в документах, смете — во всем этом будете виноваты вы, Вера!

Мирон наконец отодрал последнюю листовку у школьной столовой, сунул в руки Вере:

— С остальными помещениями справитесь сами.

Федоров поднялся в учительскую. В колледже преподавательской пользовались только преподаватели-совместители. Это было неудобное, холодное помещение с тремя колченогими столами, шкафом для одежды и советским электрическим чайником. В школе же были микроволновка, холодильник, два дивана, несколько уютных кресел, телевизор и даже кулер с водой. В учительской пили чай физичка и биологичка, развалившись на диване, читал (а скорее, рисовался) Ларин. В руках у него был номер Nature, который он демонстративно держал так, чтобы было видно обложку. На информационной доске в учительской, а также на журнальном столике лежали листовки со Славой. Мирон скомкал их в один большой шар и бросил в корзину для бумаг. 

— Трёхочковый, — прокомментировал Ларин.

— Мирон, что вы делаете? — спросила встревоженная биологичка. Тихая женщина, любившая, кажется, в своей жизни только кольчатых червей.

— Выбрасываю предметы, способствующие травле.

Ларин неприятно улыбнулся:

— Мирон, ты выбрал не очень хороший объект для защиты. 

— Дима, это травля! Ты в комиссии по этике, вам должны были рассказывать про буллинг и ...

Ларин поднял ладонь:

— Это у вас _там_ рассказывают. У нас учат Родину любить. И что такого, что этого выскочку немного поставят на место?

— А тебе не кажется слишком, когда директор и весь педагогический коллектив отыгрывается на одном-единственном ученике? Это нормально?

— Это жизнь. Естественный отбор. Выживает сильнейший.

Услышав про естественный отбор, биологичка закивала.

Физичка посмотрела на часы:

— А вы что не на уроке, Мирон Янович? У вас окно? Садитесь, Марии Сергеевне подарили конфеты. Попьем чаю.

Мирон понял, что здесь он поддержки не найдет. По дороге в колледж он сдернул еще несколько плакатов, сделать это было совсем непросто. Приклеили на совесть. 

В классе стоял шум. Странно, если бы было тихо, — преподаватель опаздывает на полчаса, хорошо, что не разбежались. Хотя Мирон предпочел бы именно это. Каждый развлекал себя в меру своих сил. На ушах не стояли и из окон не высовывались: все-таки колледж. Какой-то парнишка, рыжий, толстоватый, кажется, Геной его звали, не запомнил пока, разрисовывал от скуки ориентировку со Славой. Раздражение, подошедшее к критической точке, плеснулось и вылилось Ниагарой на ни в чем не повинных студентов.

— Р-р-распустились! Заняться нечем! Учебник уже весь прорешали?

Мирон ругал их за то, за что обычно не доставалось никому из его студентов. Со всеми он старался быть европейцем, либералом, приличным человеком. Его слушались, потому что он отличался. Сейчас же просто хотелось, чтобы исчезло чувство гадливости, беспомощности. Класс, в котором половину студентов он учил в школе весь прошлый год, смотрели на него с удивлением и недоумением. Хотелось заорать: «Чего вылупились?»

— Откройте учебник и решайте с седьмой страницы и дальше.

— У нас же сегодня доклады были.

— Я передумал, контрольный срез дам. А то вы скачаете свои доклады с «Википедии» и пытаетесь мне их по слогам читать.

Кто-то шепнул:

— Какая муха его укусила?

— Недоёб?

— Да Белла, поди, мозги взъебала.

Мирон уперся кулаками в столешницу:

— Еще один писк и я начинаю ставить двойки.

Класс затих.

Надо вдохнуть и выдохнуть, успокоиться, а то он тут дел наворотит. На глаза попался разрисованный плакатик со Славой. Ничего плохого. Никаких хуев или выколотых глаз. Гена пририсовал Карелину пушистые ресницы, маленькие рожки и клыки, как у вампира. Получился мелкий божок забытого пантеона. Мирон подошел к доске. Слава висел ровнехонько между пособиями «Происхождение славян» и «Маршалы Советского Союза», на него с неодобрением смотрел Жуков и с жалостью — Тухачевский.

Отлепляя бумагу со стены, Мирон наконец-то понял, как у него трясутся руки, просто ходят ходуном. О, это чувство, когда тебе одиннадцать лет, ты в новой языковой среде и не очень понимаешь, что творится вокруг тебя, а твои одноклассники при молчаливом согласии учителей издеваются над тобой. Формальности со стороны администрации будут соблюдены: психолог, беседа с родителями: «Это трудности адаптации. Все дети проходят. Конечно, ребенок будет жаловаться. У нас прекрасные педагоги». Все это напоминало какой-то бесчеловечный эксперимент, в котором учителя поместили его в стеклянную банку с пауками и смотрели, выживет ли он. Мирон так и не понял, за что его так.

Ему попались выдержки из речи Бродского, каждый начинающий поэт должен был переболеть «ВР». Так вот, одна цитата запомнилась ему очень сильно. Он даже выписал ее на белую картоночку: «Всячески избегайте приписывать себе статус жертвы. Каким бы отвратительным ни было ваше положение, старайтесь не винить в этом внешние силы: историю, государство, начальство, расу, родителей, фазу луны, детство, несвоевременную высадку на горшок и т.д. В момент, когда вы возлагаете вину на что-то, вы подрываете собственную решимость что-нибудь изменить». Не жалеть себя, не считать жертвой оказалось трудно, но он справился. Но непосильно видеть, когда жертвой, козлом отпущения делают другого. И ты почему-то винишь в этом себя. 

К концу урока Мирон смог начать имитировать спокойствие, и оставшиеся три пары прошли более или менее тихо. Больше таких вспышек он себе не позволял. Кочуя из кабинета в кабинет, он видел плакаты со Славой. Их срывали, изрисовывали до полного безобразия, заклеивали наклейками. Это все напоминало творческий флешмоб, когда художникам дают пустую страницу с тремя линями и предлагают нарисовать им что угодно. Подростки фонтанировали креативом.

Почти нетронутыми ориентировки остались напротив раздевалок и в центральном коридоре. Там все время ходили учителя, уборщица, и прохаживался дозором Тиньковский. Так что особо рисковым удавалось черкнуть что-нибудь на листочке с краю и броситься бежать. Мирон, проходя по коридору, испытывал очень странное чувство. Он как будто находился под укоряющим взглядом одного человека. Слава с бумажных листочков как будто смотрел только на него.

Уроки закончились в восьмом часу вечера. Студенты похватали портфели — и их тут и не было. Когда Мирон закрыл кабинет, в колледже стало тихо. Свет в рекреации уже приглушили, лампы горели через одну. В коридоре что-то скреблось. Мирон с удивлением узнал Оксану, отдирающую со стены бумажку со Славой, не жалея своих наращённых ногтей. Получалось не очень хорошо. Тиньковский, видимо, дополнительно укрепил листовки. Оксана не сдавалась. Федоров подошел ближе, надо было что-то сказать. Оксана дернулась, почувствовав чужое присутствие, обернулась, видимо, боясь увидеть кого-то из других учителей. 

— А, это ты...

— Я.

Оксана вернулась к отдиранию листовок. Ногти скользили, скотч поддавался плохо. Мирон подошел и тоже попытался подцепить краешек клейкой ленты. Ту как намертво присосало к стене. Шкряб-шкряб-шкряб. Не поддается. Хрустнул ноготь. Оксана вдруг изо всей силы саданула своим небольшим кулачком в стенку. Мирон хотел было спросить: «Что происходит?» — но инсайт снизошел на него. В нервных, чуть более, чем положено, резких движениях, раздувающихся ноздрях, плотно сжатых губах он узнал еще одну нежертву, такую же, как он. Это как невидимый лагерный номер на руке. Можно лишь спросить: «А тебя за что? Потому что худая, толстая, умная, глупая, нерусская, русская, дылда, коротышка?» Скотч не поддавался. Оксана опустила руки и повернулась к нему, обычно залаченная прическа растрепалась, волосы падали на глаза.

— У этого идиота ведь сестра есть. Ты знаешь?

Мирон кивнул.

— В моем классе. Умненькая такая девочка. Бегунья. И вот у меня сегодня первые два урока в этом классе. Я пришла, на эту развеску не обратила внимания, Белла и так мозг заебет. У меня дел и без этого... — впервые Мирон увидел в Оксане что-то такое нутряное, похожее, пугающее, как будто огромный страшный дракон вдруг показал из под панциря свой истерзанный бок. — Она на второй урок опаздывает на десять минут. Я ее спрашиваю почему, все ржут. Потом кто-то говорит, что братец-то у нее уголовник и алкаш, и она тоже алкашкой будет, а значит, проституткой и давалкой и... — Оксана попробовала стену обломанным ногтем, хлюпнула носом. 

— У тебя линейка есть? Может, ей подцепим? — прервал ее Мирон. Позволить рыдать себе он не мог.

Кто-то кашлянул. Мирон обернулся. В коридоре у женского туалета стояла Лена Крыгина с маленьким металлическим чемоданчиком для косметики. Вечерами, по благословению Беллы, Лена вела то ли курсы красоты, то ли кружок маленьких леди — что-то такое, что не стыдно вписать в учебный план. На самом деле, просто учила девочек краситься.

Заметив Крыгину, Оксана повернулась и ушла на другой конец коридора в мужской туалет. Лена поставила на пол чемоданчик, открыла.

— У меня лезвие есть, попробуйте им, — она протянула бумажный прямоугольник Мирону. Второй оставила себе.

— Я с этого конца пойду, а ты с другого края, — предложил Мирон. Лена кивнула. Меньше чем за десять минут они управились со всем коридором и рекреацией. На стенах остались только прямоугольные рамки из скотча. Мирон убрал лезвие в томик Голицинского. Листочки аккуратная Крыгина сложила стопочкой, получился прям торт «Наполеон», скрутила в трубку и убрала в металлический чемоданчик. И никаких улик. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Да, из Лены бы вышла идеальная шпионка, русская Мата Хари, и не только потому что красивая, главное, умная и очень хладнокровная. Такая пилочку в глаз воткнет, три раза провернет и не поморщится.

— До свидания, Мирон Янович. 

— До свидания, Лена. 

Когда эхо Лениных шпилек наконец-то затихло, из мужского туалета вышла Оксана: плечи опущены, голова наклонена вперед. Она пошла к лестнице, не обернувшись на Мирона. Что им было сказать друг другу? Зато ему было что сказать Лене. Он сбежал вниз, надеясь догнать. Лена забирала из совершенно пустой и темной раздевалки свое пальто.

— У тебя есть Славин телефон? — спросил он прямо. 

— Не работает. Я звонила. Аппарат абонента выключен. Разбил, наверное. 

Призрачная надежда исчезла. 

Мирон вышел из колледжа, придержал дверь для Лены, прямо на ступеньках достал сигарету и чиркнул зажигалкой. Придется идти в гости. Почему-то номер квартиры (семьдесят восемь) и этаж (десятый) врезались в память Мирону почти так же хорошо, как год основания Петербурга. Уж больно долго тогда они искали с обдолбанным Славой его квартиру. Зачем ему надо было увидеть Карелина, Мирон точно сказать не мог. Он не хотел отпущения грехов, ничего такого, может, просто хотел поддержать? Сказать, что есть люди на Славиной стороне.

Новенькая башня весело горела огнями. Вечер, все дома, ужинают, фоном работает телевизор, последние известия рассказывают, как выросла нефть и что мы закупили у «наших европейских партнеров». На двери висела бумажка, исписанная кривоватым почерком: «Замок не работает! Домофон тоже. Нужно было деньги на него вовремя сдавать!». Ниже уже другая приписка: «Ничего не покупаем». Мирон дернул дверь, она открылась — замок, видимо, тоже вышел из строя. Зато лифты работали в этот раз все. Картон из них вытащили, и они сияли зеркалами и металлом, правда, уже местами поцарапанными. 

Десятый этаж, Федоров не дал себе времени на раздумья и нажал на звонок. За дверью раздалось шуршание. Мирон нажал еще раз. Ну конечно, если они ездили сегодня в больницу, Карелин, наверное, еще там, а его родители не стремятся открывать незнакомому мужику. Мирон сказал, глядя в глазок, будто это объектив кинокамеры:

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Федоров Мирон Янович. Простите, что я беспокою вас так поздно. Я учитель английского в Славином колледже, — Мирон не был уверен, знали ли Карелины-старшие об их совместных уроках, так что решил не уточнять.

Заскрежетали замки. Дверь приоткрылась, и в коридор через цепочку выглянула Даша. Выглядела девушка по-домашнему: пушистый халат, из под которого торчали тонкие ноги в смешных легинсах.

— Мирон Янович, — она была явно озадачена его визитом.

— Как Слава? — спросил он. 

— Слава с мамой в Питере сейчас...

— С ним так все плохо? 

— С папой? 

— С твоим братом, — не понял Мирон.

Даша поводила пальцем по цепочке. 

— Славе МРТ сделали. Врач настоял. У них пациент умер после травмы головы. Отек мозга. Теперь всех в область на МРТ отправляет от греха. Сказали, что есть небольшое сотрясение. Жить будет: ходит на перевязки, ну, руки и... А сегодня Слава дома был. У него голова еще болит. Папа... 

Мирон выдохнул. Все было не так страшно, но Даша продолжала. Рассказывала она, как будто урок отвечала, немного тараторя и отстраненно, смотрела куда-то поверх головы Мирона, но то по дернувшейся щеке, то по тому, как сжимались и разжимались пальцы на цепочке, было понятно, что тема эта для нее очень болезненная. 

Слава зализывал раны дома, пока его отец пошел в магазин. Там он купил бутылку красного вина и стограммовую бутылку водки, взял шоколадку и колбасную нарезку и решил культурно посидеть в парке, осень проводить. Там его и хватил то ли инсульт, то ли инфаркт. В местной больнице врачи развели руками, реанимобиля не было. Мужчина уже идти не мог. Мама Славы прибежала с работы, вызвала такси, Слава помог загрузить «батю» в машину, и они уехали. Их готов был принять военный госпиталь в Питере. А в это время Даша принимала удары судьбы за своего братца в школе.

— Я ему пока еще не сказала ничего. Ну про эти плакаты — все равно у него телефон пока в вещдоках в полиции лежит. 

Мирон подумал, что Слава, уподобившись пещерному человеку, принял мобильный за камень и кого-то им побил. 

— Девушки на телефон видео снимали. И драка попала, — продолжила Даша. 

Мирон не знал, что и сказать. «Сочувствую, мне очень жаль»? — все это звучало бы очень глупо и неестественно. Наверное, Даша пришла домой из школы расстроенная и подавленная, принялась звонить родителям — и еще одна трагическая новость, а пожаловаться некому.

— Ты одна дома? — спросил Мирон и понял, что вопрос дурацкий. Взрослый мужчина спрашивает у девушки-подростка, одна ли она дома. — Тебе лучше подругу позвать или к кому-то в гости пойти.

— Не-е-е, — Даша дернула плечом. Точно так же, как дергал Слава. — Я лучше дома посижу. Я заболела, — демонстративно попыталась хлюпнуть носом, не получилось. — Завтра в школу не пойду. Буду лечиться.

— Выздоравливай. Я надеюсь, что твой папа поправится и... — последнюю фразу пришлось сказать с усилием, — Слава тоже поправится.

— Я скажу, что вы заходили.

— Не надо. Я что зашел сказать. Плакатов больше нет. За колледж не поручусь, там их могут снова повесить, а в школе их точно больше не будет. Ни единого. 

— Славу отчислят? — спросила Даша, впервые посмотрев на Мирона прямо. 

— За что? Нет. Я не знаю. Мне бы не хотелось, — Федоров растерялся. Он впервые понял, что, видимо, довольно пустяковую драку Белла Андреевна решила использовать как повод для отчисления. 

— Если он в армию пойдет и там умрет, мама не переживет, папа тем более, и я одна останусь, — тихо сказала Даша. 

— Почему сразу умрет? — как можно бодрее сказал Мирон. — С дедовщиной борются, родители в часть ездят, мобильники все носят. Может, вообще распределят под Усть-Рыбинск Славу-то, — повторил он чеканные формулировки, которые неслись из каждого телевизора. 

— Нет. В этом году все не так. В Хабаровске призыв был. Всех куда-то на юг перебросили. Мобильники сразу отобрали. Письма раз в месяц приходят, все как под копирку: «Мама, папа, я здоров, все хорошо». А папы, например, уже десять лет нет. А потом гробы пошли: подорвался на гранате на учениях, самоубийство, аллергия на арахис. Такие вот причины. Гробы свинцовые, открывать нельзя.

У Мирона по спине потек пот.

— Даша, я думаю, все будет хорошо. Возможно, это случилось в Хабаровске. Но тут Усть-Рыбинск, отправят Славу куда-нибудь в Тверь.

— Ему надо обязательно поступить в этом году в вуз. Иначе ему в армию идти придется.

— Можно по целевке на завод пойти, — вспомнил Мирон рассказы бывалых.

— Слава не пойдет. Ему тут не нравится. 

— Никому тут не нравится, — сказал Мирон.

— Вам хоть армия не грозит. Можно абстрактно рассуждать.

— Не грозит, да...

Даша покрутила туда-сюда замок вхолостую.

— Извините.

— За что?

— Я вас обидела, наверное.

— Нет. Все хорошо.

Даша шмыгнула носом, теперь уже по-настоящему, вытерла нос тыльной стороной. Тоже очень по-славиному.

— Как поправишься, приходи в школу. 

— Обязательно. Я в среду приду. Наверное. Если папа... — опять шмыгнула. Быстро натянула капюшон. Хлопнула дверью. Потом снова приоткрыла. 

— До свидания, Мирон Янович.

— Спокойной ночи, Даша. Береги себя.

***

До выходных Беллы Андреевны в школе не было. Она вместе с завучем укатила в Санкт-Петербург, где слушала очередные правительственные наказы на большой конференции директоров и, в свою очередь, делилась собственным передовым опытом. Портреты Славы вернули в колледж, но уже в куда меньшем количестве: у раздевалок, в преподавательской и у спортивного зала. В школе листовки больше не развешивали. Об их присутствии напоминали только следы от клейкой ленты, оставшиеся на стенах. Тиньковский не испытывал к Карелину каких-то особых чувств, поэтому в вендетте директора он был всего лишь слепым орудием. Сейчас ему некогда было заново увешивать всю школу листовками. В кабинет директора привезли новые трубы, нужно было следить, чтобы рабочие ничего не украли, ничего не испортили, а самое главное, проверять документацию. Казалось бы, чем были плохи старые, вернее, новые трубы — школе не было и пяти лет? Но Белла Андреевна не хотела довольствоваться простым. Ей нужны были батареи, в которых можно регулировать подачу тепла, опять же, директорский кабинет нуждался в кондиционере. Дождавшись августа и получив финансовые подарки от родителей первоклассников из соседних поселков, жаждавших, чтобы их чадушко пошло учиться в новую, «навороченную» школу, Белла Андреевна сделала заказ.

Без директорского всевидящего уха по школе поползли шепотки непокорности. Не всем нравился ремонт в самом начале года, да еще во время уроков. Особенно страдали кабинеты музыки и химии, они находились с директорским по одному стояку. Учительница химии жаловалась на головную боль и шум, который начинался ровно с первым уроком и длился до самого вечера. 

Потом как-то в учительской случилось вообще небывалое. Физкультурница — высокая, крепкая женщина — громким тоном справлялась у замученной химички:

— Мария Степановна, у тебя же вторым уроком девятый «Б» был?

Химичка терла виски:

— Да, оксиды повторяли. Пытались повторять. В такой-то какофонии...

— Дашка-то моя была? А то в пятницу на уроке не была, в понедельник тренировку пропустила... Мы с ней на областной спартакиаде собирались бежать через две недели.

— Была-была... Вообще, что это было? Эти листовки. Я ничем этот клей с двери кабинета оттереть не могу.

— Я вам могу средство посоветовать, — встряла русичка. — У меня свекровь «Амвеем» занимается. У них средство есть, любой клей снимает. Я у себя все в кабинете оттерла.

— Это что была за охота на ведьм? — прихлебнула кофе историчка. — Все школу ухрянькала. У меня прям на карту Европы приклеили эту разыскную грамоту.

— Выжить она его хочет, чего непонятного, — учительница музыки копалась на полке с чашками.

— Ну есть же грань. Сестра его опять же вся на нервах, — сказала химичка.

— Она у Оксаны на уроке разревелась. Та ее в туалете успокаивала, — учительница музыки нашла наконец свою чашку, вылила остатки чая в фикус.

Математичка сидела на диване, как Джабба Хатт, закрыв глаза. На ее огромной груди лежали две пары очков и крошки от печенья. На слове «разревелась» она открыла один глаз, посмотрела на химичку, закрыла глаз и снова погрузилась в летаргию. Мирон дождался наконец, когда вскипит чайник, заварил себе кофе и ушел. 

Из Петербурга Белла Андреевна вернулась отдохнувшая, с новой сумкой и преисполненная новых планов. Первым делом необходимо было провести в этом году празднование Дня урожая более широко.

— Сейчас молодежь уезжает в города, где становится менеджерами. Мобильниками идет торговать. Мы должны показать, что сельское хозяйство — важный элемент экономической безопасности страны. Что работать на земле престижно и выгодно. Поэтому организуем фестиваль урожая. Покажем им красоту родного края.

— Завтра концерт, — отчиталась учительница музыки.

— Проведем его в спортзале колледжа, чтобы и наши ученики поняли, что быть ближе к земле важнее накопления временных материальных благ. Малая родина — наш райский сад.

В Усть-Рыбинске сельским хозяйством занимались лишь самые отчаянные бабульки. Кругом уже лет семьдесят рождались и гибли заводы разной степени токсичности. Местные жители всегда предпочитали турецкий пластиковый помидор его местному наливному собрату.

Все запереглядывались:

— Белла Андреевна, у нас вроде как колледж на инженерные специальности направлен, технические, информатику.

— К завтрашнему вечеру нужно оформить сцену. Колосья, корзины с фруктами, арку организуйте, — проигнорировала директор. — И все в спортзале делайте. Актовый зал маленький, все не поместятся.

— Да кто же из колледжа вечером на концерт пойдет? 

— Не пойдут — пообещайте неуды по летней практике поставить. И подумайте, что каждый из вас может сделать тематического для недели урожая. По истории расскажите про переход от скотоводства к земледелию, трёхполье там. По биологии — животные родного края. Можем на лекцию пригласить ветеринара из местного совхоза. По химии — про удобрения. География, конечно, экономическая география. По литературе — Некрасов, про поля и луга. По английскому... — Белла Андреевна замялась. — Мирон Янович мог бы рассказать про сельское хозяйство в Англии и Германии. Там же есть фермеры? — немного неуверенно спросила она.

Мирон из сельского хозяйства знал только, что многие поляки ездят на сбор клубники в Испанию, а еще видел овец, путешествуя на поезде в Шотландии. На этом его знания о сельском хозяйстве заканчивались.

— Мы изучим лексику по теме «Ферма», — быстро сказала Оксана.

— По математике мне тоже вместо интегралов решать задачки про пшеницу? — открыла глаз математичка.

Тиньковский, быстро записывающий все в блокнотике, поднял на директора глаза:

— Мне помощь нужна будет.

— Возьмите парочку крепких старшеклассников, — начала было Белла.

— Не отдам, — опять выступила математичка, — я их к олимпиаде готовлю. По математике. В октябре областная будет.

— Тогда вот, Юрий Михайлович, Дмитрий Александрович и Мирон Янович, наши молодые кадры вам помогут. 

Спорить с Беллой Андреевной никто не решился. 

Мирон вместо того, чтобы пойти после шести уроков и одной пары домой, пошел вместе с Лариным на колхозное поле искать колосья. Их нужно было много добыть. Юра обещал помочь с автомобилем. Сам же он остался с Тиньковским пилить базу для арки. Мирон думал, что хуже слушать — лающе-приказной тон Юрия Олеговича или заносчивое нытье Ларина. Все происходящее казалось ему каким-то кафкианским фарсом.

Им накидали целую машину каких-то снопов, Мирон в сумерках уже не мог определить, что это были за снопы. В спортзале к их приезду уже стояла арка, украшенная пластиковой виноградной лозой, высилась сцена — помост, сколоченный при помощи трудовика. Осталось расставить по периметру зала тяжеленные, немного мокрые от дождя снопы, и все будет закончено. Провозились до одиннадцати вечера. Тиньковский еще заставил их подмести упавшие колосья.

— Их можно оставить для аутентичности, — предложил Ларин.

— Не положено.

Колосья пахли прелым.

На улице уже взошла луна, когда они вышли. Встали на крыльце все втроем, не таясь, закурили. Юра почесывался. 

— Мне завтра еще какие-то веселые старты проводить. Эстафета «передай яблоко другому». Они у меня эти яблоки пожрут все.

— Лучше банан, — сказал Ларин.

— Дебик, ты где бананы у нас видел? Нужно что-то отечественное. 

— Мне зато завтра про колхоз рассказывать вместо причастий. И все на английском. Конечно, детям полезно будет знать, как по-английски плуг.

На том и разошлись. Утром предстояло вставать рано: ожидалась торжественная линейка. Мирон проспал, так что пришлось выбирать: завтракать или гладить рубашку. Белла Андреевна не смогла уговорить Мирона Яновича купить себе костюмную пару, но рубашки со свитерами носить пришлось. Мирон выбрал завтрак.

И снова фонящий микрофон, «Ода урожаю», и такой же срывающийся детский голосок читает эти бездарные стихи. Мирон понял, что ровно год назад, всего лишь только бесконечный год, он за одни сутки из нормального, свободного человека стал практически заключенным, которого иногда выпускают в большой мир из колонии-поселения. И теперь впереди бесконечные два года. Он далеко от семьи, у него не то что жены нет, даже намека на какие-то нормальные отношения, он беден, помещен в унизительные условия кафкианского быта и конца-края этому не видно. Усть-Рыбинск был местом, которое не должно было существовать. Вероятнее всего, во Второй Имперской Федерации были места гораздо хуже. Но тут вся атмосфера, казалось, была пронизана безысходностью, которая проникала в тебя, разъедала душу и парализовывала волю. Мирон прекрасно понимал нежелание Карелина идти на завод. Лучше пуля в голову, чем пятилетняя каторга на отработке тут. 

Линейка закончилась. Этим утром у Мирона первой парой был колледж. Мирон решил дать студентам минут пять перекурить и, не торопясь, пошел к аудитории. Около дверей старого директорского кабинета происходил скандал. Рыдала Верочка:

— Белла Андреевна, вы поймите, он в больнице...

— Вера, ты решай: ты хочешь по мужикам скакать или работать. 

— У него остановка дыхания была.

— Ты не врач. Иди работай. У меня дети все с температурой дома всегда одни были, а этот в больнице, — Белла увидела Мирона. — Мирон Янович, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо.

— Голова не болит?

— Нет.

— Ничего э-э-э... не чешется? — шепотом спросила она.

— Не-е-ет, — Мирон подумал, что речь пойдет о вшах. Но все оказалось гораздо хуже.

Вчера вечером Юра Хованский пришел домой, поужинал, лег спать с Верочкой в одну постель, а ночью захрипел. Отек Квинке. Хорошо, что соседка по этажу — фельдшер на заводе. Она примчалась с каким-то уколом, и Юра дожил до приезда скорой. Сейчас все еще отекший, напуганный, но живой Юра лежал под капельницами. Вера рвалась к любимому, но Белла Андреевна не собиралась оставаться без секретарши, тем более в ответственный день.

— Так вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Да! — чуть громче положенного сказал Мирон.

— Это прекрасно! — Белла Андреевна подошла к нему близко-близко. — Выяснилось, — она перешла на шепот, — что это все от снопов. Были обработаны какой-то химией. От долгоносиков. В закрытом помещении концентрация увеличивается. Их надо до концерта... Детей, сами понимаете, мы использовать не можем. У вас и у Юрия Олеговича аллергия никак не проявилась.

— А Ларин? 

— Он сказал, что очень болела голова ночью. Так что вы не могли бы как-нибудь побыстрее?

— Нам бы их к вечеру успеть вытащить! — у Мирона болела поясница после вчерашнего.

— Вы уж постарайтесь.

Юрий Олегович уже ждал в украшенном вчера зале. Его парадный китель, с которого были срезаны все военные знаки отличия, лежал на сцене, сам Тиньковский засучивал рукава и неприятно кривился. Переложить работу на кого-то другого не получилось. Мирон окинул взглядом поле работы.

— Куда же мы их потащим?

— Грузовик к черному ходу подгоним и будем таскать во время уроков. Не хватало только, чтобы узнали про биологическую опасность.

Им даже не выдали рукавиц. Таскать вдвоем тяжелые, влажные снопы было неудобно. Мирону стало казаться, что у него самого начались фантомные почесывания. Но к концу третьего урока все было вынесено, борт грузовика захлопнут, тент натянут, и машина уехала, петляя огородами, увозя подальше от колледжа смертельно опасные украшения. Оставалось только подмести пол в зале. Он снова был покрыт колосьями, похрустывающими под ногами. Тиньковский попытался сбежать:

— Ну, с уборкой, Мирон Янович, вы справитесь сами.

— Нет, Юрий Олегович. У меня что-то голова зачесалась.

— Ну что вы так. Сейчас большая перемена будет. Давайте отдохнем, а потом с новыми силами, — понуро согласился завхоз.

Мирон решил большую, получасовую перемену перележать на матах. Пусть и среди потенциально отравленной пшеницы. Если у него начнется отек Квинке, то это будет прекрасным завершением этого ужасного дня. Но для начала Федоров дошел до столовой, взял с собой стакан компота («Сладкий», — шепнула доверительно повариха) и ватрушку. 

У КПП полноватая женщина с усталым лицом разговаривала с охранником:

— То, что вы не пускаете меня в колледж, незаконно! Он мой сын!

— Не велено!

— Мне нужно поговорить с директором! — напирала она.

— Не велено!

Тут к даме подскочила Верочка:

— Он совершеннолетний, и ваше присутствие здесь совершенно необязательно!

Мирон не заинтересовался очередным скандалом, без него разберутся. Поди, кто-нибудь опять разбил окно. Федоров вернулся в спортзал и откинулся на маты. Но полежать ему не дали. В помещение залетел Тиньковский и начал двигать на сцене столы и расставлять стулья. Вбежала Верочка. Принесла два графина, какие-то папки. Федорова не замечали. Он отошел подальше, к шведской стенке. Намечалось что-то интересное. Какой-то слет заговорщиков. Быстрым шагом, почти бегом, через черный ход в спортзал заходили учителя.

— Мы тут не отравимся? — спросила одна из завучей.

— Я проветривал, — ответил Тиньковский.

— Закройте окна, — сказала, кутаясь в шаль, психолог, — а то так и простыть недолго.

Белла Андреевна села во главе президиума. Компания подобралась интересная: директор, завуч по воспитательной работе, завуч по научной работе, военком, психолог, Ларин, Тиньковский и полицейский. Короче говоря, те же лица, что и тогда на «проработке» Мирона, когда ему пришло письмо из Англии, включая священника, не было только Оксаны.

Федорова не замечали. Белла Андреевна крикнула Вере, сторожившей центральную дверь:

— Запускай его! Только одного! 

Вера выскользнула змеей в коридор. Мирон отметил, что от утренней истерики не осталась и следа, в ее глазах горел огонь мести. Давно не смазанные петли скрипнули, дверь открылась вновь и в зал шагнула знакомая долговязая фигура. Мирон одной рукой взялся за ступеньку шведской стенки, у него дрогнули колени.

Карелин медленно спустился по пяти ступенькам, ведущим в полуподвальный спортивный зал. Одет он был в какой-то кургузый, коротковатый деловой костюм с чужого плеча, который совершенно ему не шел. От тесноты непривычной одежды Слава сутулился больше обычного. Но выглядел в целом он хорошо, никаких синяков или разбитой головы, левая ладонь замотана бинтом, а так на первый взгляд здоров. Карелин подошел к сцене, отпинывая с дороги колосья, начал подниматься на сцену. Белла махнула рукой:

— Стой там! Не подходи ближе. 

Карелин встал перед сценой, обвел всех взглядом, как режиссер провинциального театра смотрит на труппу в начале сезона. Возвел глаза к потолку. Все напоминало какую-ту плохую постановку из колхозной жизни. Прелые колосья на полу, президиум, быстро собранный из трех парт, два разномастных графина. Просто суд над тунеядцем. Слава наконец заметил Федорова, стоявшего у шведской стенки. И тут он вздрогнул, сильно, всем телом, как лягушка, подключенная к гальванометру. 

Мирон кивнул, мол, ничего не бойся, Славе он от всей души сочувствовал. «Суд синедриона» он уже пережил, только тяжелые последствия ему не грозили — так, десять минут позора, потом даже смешно все закончилось. Здесь же комиссия готовилась растерзать Славу, как львы — христианского мученика. Белла Андреевна передвинула графин поближе к центру и раскрыла на столе красную папку с белыми завязками. Такие обычно использовали в ЗАГСе распорядители, но в данной ситуации папка выглядела не празднично, а пугающе. Как папка для приговора.

— Итак, Карелин, вы знаете, зачем мы вас сюда пригласили?

— Здравствуйте, Белла Андреевна, — Слава кивнул. — Добрый день, уважаемая комиссия. Меня пригласили на этический совет, как я понимаю.

— Все правильно понимаете, — желчно ответила Белла и зашуршала листочками. Повисла тишина. Карелин смотрел куда-то поверх их голов, на потолок. Завуч по воспитательной работе не выдержала, обернулась, задрала голову вверх, изучая, что же там такого. Белла покосилась на нее и, кажется, цыкнула. Завуч села прямо и, не моргая, уставилась на Славу. Тот дернул уголком рта, потом покосился на Мирона, которого все еще не заметили. Федоров попытался улыбнуться. Карелин опять вздрогнул, как током ударенный. Отвернулся и принялся смотреть в окно. Трудно было ожидать от него какой-то другой реакции. 

Белла Андреевна положила ладонь на папку и спросила:

— Какое это по счету общение с органами правопорядка?

— Не знаю. Не считал. Я вообще с людьми люблю общаться, — Слава повел плечом.

— Прекратите паясничать! Сколько раз вы имели общение с полицией? Сколько она вас задерживала?

— Я не очень понимаю, что значит задерживала? Вот вчера на вокзале у меня паспорт проверили. Это считается? — Слава говорил очень спокойно. Ровно. Мирон был готов зааплодировать. Так их. 

— У нас все про вас записано! Вот! — Белла потрясла папкой.

— Раз записано, то зачем вы спрашиваете меня, Белла Андреевна? Зачем этот фарс?

— Да хочу понять, бессовестный вы совсем или нет! 

— При чем здесь моя память? Память и этика — это разные вещи. Если что, у нас тест на когнитивные функции в больнице проводили.

— Любой нормальный человек после таких выходок написал бы заявление по собственному желанию! Вернее, отчислился из колледжа.

Слава завел руки за спину, обхватил пальцами левой руки запястье, качнулся вперед-назад, с его ростом это выглядело впечатляюще.

— Это просто хамство какое-то! — подала голос завуч по воспитательной работе.

— Вадик, Вадим Сергеевич, доложите, пожалуйста, обстановку, — приказала Белла.

Полицейский почесал голову, полез в свою планшетку доставать листочки. Директриса на него неприятно зыркнула, мол, не мог подготовиться заранее. Вытащил, зашуршал, нашел наконец.

— Так. Ну, согласно протоколам, Карелин Вячеслав Валерьевич. Был остановлен 7 сентября позапрошлого года и препровожден в отделение для полного обыска. Обыск не выявил ничего запрещенного, также 20 ноября позапрошлого года Карелин Вячеслав Валерьевич был доставлен в отделение с группой лиц. Обвинения не предъявлены. 20 сентября прошлого в года 22.45 гражданин Карелин был задержан за драку около интернет-кафе «Адреналин». Нанесен ущерб имуществу, статья 167. Разбирательство было завершено в досудебном порядке. Ущерб был возмещен. Также 31 августа Карелин В.В. был задержан вызванным туда отрядом ОМОНа в клубе «Ангелок» в 02:17 во время драки, — полицейский закончил.

— Обыски? Драки? ОМОН? — завуч по воспитательной работе покачала головой. — Что вы делали в ночном клубе? Что это «Ангелок»?

— В ночном клубе я отдыхал с девушками, — начал свой ответ Слава.

Психолог охнула:

— И вы, не стесняясь, об этом говорите? Это ужасно!

— В моем общении с девушками есть что-то противоестественное? Я должен был там с кем-то другим отдыхать?

— Что за нравы! Вы так спокойно говорите о продажной любви! — психолог заломила руки.

— Вы что, Золя перечитали? Алё, какая продажная любовь? Я с подружкой в клуб пошел и ее подругами, что непонятно-то?

— Это аморально! Вы как ученик Усть-Рыбинского информационного колледжа... — начала завуч по воспитательной работе, которую Белла Андреевна пнула под столом, видимо, понуждая говорить.

— Я был там не как ученик Усть-Рыбинского информационного колледжа. Я находился там во внеучебное время. Нас там какие-то обмотки отп... поколотили, и я теперь виноват? 

— Это уже не первый раз! Вы все время в ввязываетесь в драки, Слава! — вздохнула завуч по науке. 

— Ну я не виноват, что у вас тут контингент такой, что хочет меня побить.

— Вы провоцируете! — крикнула психолог. — Вы провоцируете их специально! Нужно вести себя скромнее.

Белла подняла руку. 

— Антонина, спасибо. Вячеслав, думаю, вы понимаете, что вокруг вас слишком много проблем. Драки, порча имущества...

— Вы слышали, что я вообще-то жертва в этом случае? — гнусавенько спросил Слава.

— Это неважно, вы поставили себя в такие условия, что вас побили. Полиция...

— Ничего себе, то есть если я у вас сумку после работы отниму, то это вы будете виноваты?

— Это угроза? Вы мне не угрожайте! Тут свидетели есть! — тоненьким голосом сказала директор.

— Я вам не угрожаю! Это вы мне угрожаете здесь! И вообще. Это вы в опеку написали? 

— Что, простите? — спросила завуч по воспитательной работе.

— Мы с мамой были в Петербурге у отца, когда к нам приходили из службы опеки. Пугали мою сестру, что заберут из семьи, мол, у нас нездоровая атмосфера.

Завучи переглянулись с недоумением. Они-то точно никаких писем в опеку не писали. Антонина поджала губы:

— Это я написала. Девочка растет в гнезде разврата: мать сутками на работе, брат — наркоман, отец больной и алкоголик. 

Карелин шагнул вплотную к сцене, лицо у него перекосила злобная, звериная гримаса:

— Что вы сказали про мою семью?! — Слава поднял руку и положил ее на край парты, до графина было всего несколько сантиметров. Длинные пальцы подбирались к сосуду.

— Мы сейчас не вашу семейную историю разбираем! — Белла попыталась вернуть беседу в нужное русло.

— Тогда при чем здесь мой отец? Почему он алкоголик? При чем тут моя мать и сестра?

— Яблоко от яблоньки, — пискнула Антонина, но Белла двинула её под столом ногой так, что парта поехала вбок. 

— Это мы обсудим потом! 

— Я думаю, мы обсудим это сейчас, — Слава неприятно осклабился. — Раз я наркоман и вообще криминал, мне терять нечего, — он потянул к себе край папочки. 

Вдруг глаза открыла математичка, которую всегда приглашали на подобные мероприятия свадебным генералом. Она почти никогда не говорила. 

— Слава, — обратилась она к ученику, — вы не могли бы сходить в мой кабинет в школе и принести мне мои очки? Они в столе остались.

На математичку все посмотрели с удивлением, Карелин несколько оторопел.

— Очки? 

— Очки для чтения. Хочу прочесть все эти бумаги, — математичка дернула подбородком. — Но не могу. Вы тут самый молоденький, сделайте милость, сходите. Потом мы продолжим.

Слава попятился спиной назад.

— Анна Леопольдовна! Вы что, без очков не?.. Да я вам прочитаю, — зашипела Белла.

— Ключ не забудьте, — математичка пошарила рукой в маленькой косметичке-аптечке, протянула ключ. Слава потянулся через стол. Сцена напоминала микеланджеловское «Сотворение Адама». — Очки в верхнем ящике стола. Только там. 

Слава толкнул дверь, Верочка заглянула в зал лисичкой. Видимо, подслушивала. Дверь закрылась снова. Батюшка подергал воротничок рясы и потянулся к графину. Но стаканов на столе на было, и он убрал руку.

Директриса ловила ртом воздух и дергала завязки у папки:

— Это что такое было, Аня?

— Белла, ты умом тронулась на старости лет? Не рано? — математичка полностью открыла оба глаза. Мирон никогда этого не видел. Обычно она чуть поглядывала на окружающий мир то правым, то левым. 

— Анна Леопольдовна, да как вы...

— Теперь мы на вы? Ты что тут устроила? У меня сегодня шесть уроков и кружок! А я вместо того, чтобы сидеть и пить чай в учительской, сижу и слушаю, как какой-то мальчик получил по голове в клубе за девочку?

— Это не про клубы и не про девочек! Это про лицо нашего колледжа, мы не можем позволить!.. — Беллу трясло. Все молчали.

— Ты мстишь ему за что-то? Замни все скорее. Ты опеку сюда вмешала, не дай бог, пронюхает пресса. Отец-инвалид, мать-рабочая, брат трудится, обеспечивая семью, — да тебя распнут у Салахова. Материала на три передачи, а, не дай бог, девочка с собой что-то сделает...

— Девочка тут при чем? — задергалась Белла. — Тут не про нее речь.

— Оксана говорила, что она плакала на занятиях.

— Опека разберется, почему плакала, может, ее брат бил, надо проверить. Может, она вообще уже не девственница, — ввинтилась в разговор Антонина. — Где доказательства? Ее англичанка, может, довела своим английским! 

Щеки у математички заколыхались.

— Английский здесь ни при чем, — Мирона сначала не услышали, пришлось повторить второй раз. Тут на него все обернулись. 

— А вы что тут делаете, Мирон Янович? — удивилась завуч по науке.

— Воюю с токсичными снопами. Но об этом потом. Даша, сестра Карелина, правда плакала. Но не от английского. Её травили в школе, видимо, при попустительстве преподавателей. Она боялась сюда идти даже. А ведь она призёрка по бегу, должна была в спартакиаде областной участвовать, — Мирон прицельно ударил в больное место: школьные успехи.

— Это не в вашей компетенции, Мирон Янович, — одернула его директриса.

— Отчего же не в моей? Разве я не преподаватель?

— Вы преподаватель без году неделя, — осекла его завуч по воспитательной работе.

— Я чего не могу понять! — вдруг заговорил Тиньковский. — А в чем, собственно, дело? Вступился парень за девушку. Так и молодец. Это только приветствовать надо. Защитил девичью честь. Не пидор. А вы его тут разбираете.

Брови математически издевательски дернулись.

— Вы-то куда, Юрий Олегович? — спросила Белла.

— Да нормальный парень ваш Карелин. Помог тут мне вещи перевезти. Бесплатно, хорошо таскал, — похвалил Тиньковский. — Старательный такой.

— Я бы хотел добавить, — подал голос полицейский Вадик. — По последнему делу Карелин проходит потерпевшим.

Завуч по воспитательной работе вдруг потерла лицо. 

— Что-то мне нехорошо.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался батюшка, все это время молчавший. 

И завуч, и священник были красными.

— Ой, кажется, у вас лицо раздувается.

— Это все пшеница.

— У вас аллергия?

— Скорее в медкабинет за медсестрой!

— Да у нее ничего нет! Скорую надо, скорую! — занервничал Тиньковский.

— Чтобы нас всех засудили, — задергалась Белла.

Математичка грызла дужку очков. Вторая пара висела у нее на груди.

— Ну, так что, вопрос с Карелиным считаем решенным? — спросила она.

— А, да пусть катится на все четыре стороны! — сказала Белла.

— Катится на занятия? — уточнила завуч по науке.

— Куда хочет! 

Мирон вышел из спортивного зала. Верочка сидела на табурете у двери и пила кофе из термоса.

— Вызывай скорую. Там завучу плохо и священнику. Отек Квинке. А я сбегаю за фельдшером, — сказал Мирон. 

Вера закручивала крышечку термоса.

— Она на обед домой ушла.

— Тогда вызовем скорую, — спокойствие Веры его удивляло.

— Да зачем? Может, лед приложить, раз отек?

Мирон кивнул, дошел до поста охранника и позвонил оттуда. Когда Белла Андреевна вбежала в зал с аптечкой, к дверям школы, мигая, подъехала карета скорой помощи. Охранник церемонно провел их в зал и тоже встал у дверей, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Пока все вроде бы были живы.

Мирон не пошел в спортивный зал. По коридору тек человеческий поток: кто-то бежал курить, кто-то несся в столовую, надеясь, что пирожки по двенадцать рублей еще не раскупили, кто-то переодевался к физкультуре прямо в коридоре, игнорируя раздевалки, какие-то подростки кидали о стенку мяч для пинг-понга. 

— Здравствуйте.

— Здрас-сьте.

— О, Мирон Янович, здрас-сте.

— Ой-ой-ой, извините. Отдайте мячик.

— Мирон Янович, а пары завтра будут?

— Мирон Янович, а к кому скорая?

— А вы на концерт придете?

Мирон кивал, отвечал и смотрел на эти полудетские лица. Впервые за день он ощутил себя живым, как будто его выпустили погулять из склепа.

Из спортивного зала вышел Тиньковский, подошел к «пульту управления» и дал звонок. 

— Чего?

— Еще же пять минут?

— Блин, я не доел.

— Ой, я не переписал...

— Пошли.

За несколько минут коридор опустел. Завуча из зала выводили всем педагогическим коллективом. Рядом немного безучастно шли врачи. Батюшку вел под руку верный друг — участковый Вадик. Процессия проследовала к черному ходу, автомобиль перегнали туда, чтобы не пугать бабушек первоклашек. Ларин не пошел с процессией к машине, а остался с Мироном.

— Довыступаешься, Мирон.

— Куда я денусь с подводной лодки.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Карелин, ссутулившись, прошелся по коридору, толкнул дверь спортивного зала и отпрянул. Наверное, ощутил себя на секунду как герой фильмов про постапокалипсис, когда просыпаешься утром, а все исчезли. Слава обернулся. Увидел Ларина и Мирона.

— А где все?

— На уроках. Сиди и жди, — царственно сказал Ларин. Себе он, наверное, казался вершителем судеб, цезарем.

На Федорова Слава даже не покосился, сел на Верину табуреточку. Мирону захотелось подойти, сказать, что все хорошо, ему ничего не грозит, помочь Славе снять этот дурацкий пиджак и галстук, принести ему компота из столовой.

Мирон просто сказал:

— Они сейчас придут. Не волнуйся.

Карелин смотрел на носки своих кроссовок.

По коридору быстро шла запыхавшаяся женщина, немолодая и полноватая, та самая, которую не пускал охранник. 

— Слава, Слава, ты как?

Карелин вскочил, подлетел к ней:

— Мам? Ты чего не на работе?

— Как я могу на работе быть! Ты как? Меня не пускали. А теперь смотрю, скорая, я и зашла. Скажи, что это не ты.

— Что не я? Я тут ни при чем. Меня за очками отправили. Прихожу, а никого нет.

— Что они сказали?

— Сказали, что мы бандиты, алкоголики и проститутки — три в одном, как «Нескафе», — Слава дернулся. Мама погладила его по голове.

— Ты им не грубил? — женщина повернулась к Ларину. Он в своем костюмчике выглядел как человек, ответственный за принятие решений. — Простите, вы не знаете, что?..

Ларин фыркнул:

— Дождитесь директора, я не уполномочен.

Слава вдруг опять весь напрягся, расстроенное, почти детское лицо стало хищным. По коридору шла Белла Андреевна и устоявшие перед химической пшеницей остатки педагогического состава. 

— Вы без меня все решили? — громко сказал Слава на весь коридор.

Белла Андреевна скривилась:

— Возвращайтесь к занятиям.

— И все? Так просто? 

Мама шикнула на сына.

— Белла Андреевна, мне хотелось бы знать, к каким последствиям нам готовиться. Опека...

— С опекой мы разберемся. Напишем хорошую характеристику. Семейные, активные, психолог даст заключение...

Карелин возмущенно зашипел, мать дернула его за рукав.

— Слава может вернуться на учебу? 

— Ну, вторая неделя идет. Уже долги, наверное, появились. С каждым преподавателем пусть сам разбирается, — Белла махнула рукой. — Вот, например, английский. Мирон Янович, что там у Карелина? На тройку может рассчитывать? — спросила директор.

Мирон посмотрел директрисе прямо в глаза, потом перевел взгляд на Славу. Тот смотрел на мать. 

— К Карелину, — Мирон сглотнул подступившую слюну, — к Славе у меня никаких претензий нет. Я надеюсь, что он будет посещать мои занятия. А сейчас, Белла Андреевна, позвольте мне уйти на уроки. У меня сейчас одиннадцатый «Б» по расписанию, у них Единый имперский в этом году. У Дмитрия Александровича аллергия, смотрю, больше не проявлялась, так что пусть он поможет Юрию Олеговичу с мытьем полов.

Мирон пошел прочь. До него донесся голос Беллы Андреевны:

— Карелин, как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит, лицо не чешется? Нам нужна помощь. Подмести помочь сможешь? Мыть полы просить не буду, вижу, что рука. Но нам бы арку еще отсюда в школу перенести.


	9. Глава 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новая глава готова распугать оставшихся читателей своими объемами. Если серьезно, то спасибо всем за комментарии и поддержку. Она мне очень помогала в нелегкие времена. Отдельное спасибо комментатору-врачу, задонатившему благотворительным фондам. Это очень мотивировало работать. Новая глава писалась "в охотку", так что получилась длинной и неспешной. Секс есть, если кому важно. Любая критика, комментарии, предложения - приветствуются. 
> 
> Ничего не было бы без прекрасной бэты L etrangere. Она в рекордно быстрые сроки привела все в читаемый вариант и помогла существенно сократить текст. Единственное, что я отвоевала - это про кота. Так что если вы не любите отступления от "В вагоне народ сидел плотненько" до "Карелин все стоял в проходе" - можно не читать.  
> Спасибо серобоковке (sivastren). Она выслушивала мое нытье и радовала скетчами и рисунками. К этой главе:
> 
> Всем рада: комментаторам, критикам, хейтерам, только прототипам не кидайте ради Исидора Севильского - покровителя интернета.

В середине первого урока поднялся обещанный синоптиками ураган. Деревья за окном трепало так, что пара отломанных веток ударила по окнам. Хорошо, что стекло не разбилось. Мирон постукивал карандашом по столу и смотрел на творящееся светопреставление. Курить хотелось просто зверски. Порадовать себя сигаретой удалось лишь утром по дороге в школу. О том, чтобы сейчас дойти до заброшенных мастерских, нечего было и думать. Даже зонтик не спас бы положение, ветер просто выдрал бы его из рук. Прятаться с сигаретой по туалетам было небезопасно. Тиньковский открыл на курильщиков настоящую охоту: врывался без стука, прыскал из пульверизатора и тащил к себе в кабинет читать лекции о вреде никотина. И ладно бы только школьникам. Хованский попался в женском туалете. Место было выбрано с расчетом, что хлопотун-завхоз туда-то уж не сунется. Но бдительность Тиньковского не знала ни возраста, ни пола. Хованский был препровожден куда следует и отчитан как мальчишка.

Мирон вздохнул. В классе пахло мелом, мокрой половой тряпкой — дежурные убирались — и пирожками. Пирожки (два с картошкой, один с капустой и один с яблоком) лежали в пакете на столе. Он купил их в столовой, чтобы было чем бюджетно поужинать. Мирону ответили протяжным вздохом. Ученик десятого класса Липин смотрел то на пакет с пирожками, то в окно — куда угодно, лишь бы не переписывать контрольную. Пытка длилась уже второй час. Мирон был поставлен надзирать за несчастными, которые не набрали нужное количество баллов за срез по английскому, а это означало верную двойку в четверти. Вот теперь пытались поднять свой балл хотя бы до тройки. С задней парты неслось поскуливание. Рыдала над листочками круглолицая девушка с двумя белыми косами, хорошо, что не его ученица. Это была жертва Оксаниной педагогики. Мирон делал вид, что ничего не видит, ничего не слышит, надеясь, что ученики догадаются списать. Но то ли они были совсем тупые и списывать им было не с чего, то ли уважение к преподавателю еще оставалось и передирать в открытую они стеснялись. Кончик карандаша был невкусным. Рот жаждал сигареты, казалось, вдохнешь дым и тело наполнится легкостью, воспарит, голова прочистится и все будет хорошо.

— Кто-нибудь готов? — Мирон поднял глаза на класс. Тишина. — Никто не готов, — неутешительное резюме. Опять молчание, кажется, даже как дышать забыли. Дерево хрустнуло под зубами, Мирон выплюнул на ладонь щепочку. Не хватало только еще зуб сломать, мало родители в свое время денег отнесли ортодонту. Федоров поднялся. Школьники вжали головы в плечи и уткнулись в свои листочки.

— Так, я сейчас выйду по делу. Вернусь минут через пять и соберу работы.

Поднялся шепоток, не успела закрыться дверь, шорохи сменились криками:

— Ребзя, у кого ГДЗ с собой?

Дождь все лил и лил. На крыльце Мирон курить не решился, а, прижавшись к стенке, стал огибать школу. Задачка была в духе Итона Ханта: нужно было не испачкаться о стену и при этом не высунуться под дождь из-под крыши. Три сантиметра не в ту сторону — и либо у тебя белая спина, либо ты мокрый с головы до ног. Приходилось идти боком приставными шагами. Мирон представил, что идет по карнизу небоскреба где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке или Куала-Лумпуре, нужно пробраться в особо охраняемый пентхауз, где одноглазый бандит международного уровня хранит чемодан с брильянтами. В голове сам собой заиграл мотивчик: пара-пара-пара-а-а-а-пара-пара. Наконец точка перелома была достигнута; заворачивая за угол, Мирон все-таки получил немного воды за шиворот, но вот они долгожданные ступеньки в полуподвал. Над дверью в столовую, куда грузовики подвозили продукты, был козырек, под которым можно было расположиться с комфортом. Из школьных окон стоящих под ним не видно, а в дождь Тиньковский вокруг школы не сунется. Мирон достал пачку. Сигарета осталась одна, тем приятней ее будет выкурить. Зажег, затянулся — о да, как будто душа расправилась в теле. Выдохнул дым. Теперь, когда организму дали понять, что все хорошо, можно и капсулу в фильтре раздавить. Из-за угла школы появилась фигура в длинной плащ-палатке. Желудок сделал неприятный кульбит. Недооценил он Тиньковского. Всемирный потоп охоте не помеха. Сейчас этот усть-рыбинский дементор выпьет из него всю радость. Потом еще выслушивай его ехидства на педсовете, Хованского он минут тридцать полоскал. Мирон готовился к метафизическому снятию скальпа, но у него была еще пара секунд, чтобы насладиться запретным. Фигура, шлепая по воде резиновыми сапогами, дошла до козырька, спустилась, держась за стенку, по ступенькам и сняла капюшон.

— Миро-о-он, — манерно спросила Оксана, — у тебя не найдется сигаретки?

Федоров закашлялся — настолько он не ожидал увидеть коллегу.

— Ну у тебя и костюм.

— Да, — Оксана подергала прорезиненный плащ за полу. — Это я у мужа забрала, и сапоги вот рыбацкие, я в них прямо с туфлями залезла.

— Умно. Сигареты, увы, нет, — Мирон показал смятую в руках пачку, — последнюю курю.

— Ну что за блядство, а, — вздохнула Оксана. — Я до «Десяточки» дошла, а там потолок протек, проводку закоротило, и ничего не работает. В палатке сигарет не продают. Только пиво.

— Не повезло, — ответил Мирон.

— Засада та еще. Оставишь тогда половинку?

В Федорове вдруг проснулась детская жадность, когда ты собирался съесть конфету как награду за суп и второе, а тут вдруг её забирают у тебя из рук и велят делиться. В этот момент мир остро кажется страшным и несправедливым местом. Впрочем, ему не пять лет. Оксана тоже после кучи уроков, надо помочь взбодриться, ну и это не последняя сигарета на земле. Купит сегодня новую пачку, и можно хоть весь вечер дымить. Он кивнул.

— Конечно оставлю.

— Ты чудо, — улыбнулась Оксана. — Что ты так поздно в школе?

— Да пересдачи принимаю.

— О, четвертная? И что, много кто пересдал?

Мирон неопределенно пожал плечами, ему не хотелось говорить, что он дал школьникам поблажку. Оксана бы не поняла.

— Пока не проверял. Решил перекурить для начала.

Сигарета еле-еле догорела на треть, а Оксана уже потянулась к ней пальцами. Спокойно покурить им не дали. Пожаловали еще гости, вернее, влетели, не разбирая дороги. Мирон с Оксаной успели отступить. Долговязый и поменьше, накрытые клеенкой, видимо, сдернутой со столика у столовой. Там обычно сидела тетенька, которая готовила богатеньким детям кислородные коктейли. Угол клеенки поднялся. Ну конечно, разве это мог быть кто-то другой.

— Здравствуйте, Оксана Викторовна, — поздоровался Карелин. — Мирон Янович, и вам добрейший вечерочек.

Мирон кивнул в ответ. Со Славой у него больше проблем не было. Ну, по крайней мере, формальных. Тот ни словом, ни знаком не намекнул, что между ними что-то было, даже частные занятия. Карелин пришел на уроки на следующий день после этической комиссии, не опоздал на английский, сидел, а не лежал за своей партой. Самое главное, Слава стал на его уроках говорить. Не болтать, а отвечать. По делу. Мирон сомневался, что это результат его летних трудов, скорее всего, Слава забегал по темам вперед и использовал ГДЗ. Факт оставался фактом: Карелин пер как танк, стремясь выбиться в отличники по английскому. Однокурсники, удивленные такой прытью, попытались даже постебать, но Слава их весьма витиевато послал, так что все подколки закончились. Единственное, что отличало Карелина от остальных учеников, на занятия к Мирону он являлся как мафиози — в черных очках. Причем у него явно была не одна пара, некоторые были женские. Удостаивался такой чести только Федоров или другие учителя тоже, Мирон не знал и знать не хотел. К Мирону Слава напрямую не обращался, если надо, поднимал руку и отвечал. Смотрел, наверное, куда-то над его головой, очки скрывали взгляд. Если задавал вопрос, то спрашивал как-то так: «А поясните, пожалуйста, разницу между accept и except». За два месяца ни разу не обратился по имени, Мирон чувствовал себя Воландемортом, которого русским простым магам требовалось называть «извините, пожалуйста» или «простите, я не понял».

Сам же Федоров старался о летнем безумии не вспоминать. Убрал в ящичек, ящичек задвинул в чулан, чулан закрыл на ключ, ключ выкинул. Все вышло не очень хорошо и едва не закончилось совсем уж плохо. Сильнее всего Мирон винил себя за драку, в которую Карелин попал в клубе. Казалось бы, вот уж в чем участие не принимал, но почему-то казалось, что их неудачный кухонный разговор и деньги, которые он занял у Ховы, привели Славу к проблемам. А вот секс, за это Мирону стыдно не было. Он никого ни к чему не принуждал. В итоге это все равно бы случилось, не сейчас, так потом. Учитывая Славину склонность сначала творить хуйню, а потом думать, это просто подарок судьбы, что первый любовник в гомоебле ему попался внимательный и ответственный. Не какой-нибудь нарик, который выебал бы Славу на продавленном диване где-нибудь в питерской коммуналке, а потом бы еще подсадил бы на иглу. Ну или что-то на первый взгляд менее драматичное. Ночной клуб, молодящийся пидарюга за сорок с напомаженными волосами присунул бы Славе без резинки прямо в туалете. Год спустя рутинные анализы для медосмотра и как снег на голову — СПИД.

Если совесть и фантазия у Мирона разыгрывались особенно сильно, то из-за секса с ним Слава никуда не поступил, уехал, а проще говоря сбежал из Усть-Рыбинска в Питер, перебивался случайными заработками и прятался от военкомата. Все это напоминало современную экранизацию Достоевского. Узкие улицы, заплатка неба, постоянная усталость, холод. Замерзающему Карелину покупает пиво в супермаркете какой-то мажор на дорогой иномарке, зовет его к себе домой погреться. Слава не против. Мажор не выглядит опасным, приятный ухоженный тип, не прочь перетереть за культуру. 

Квартира мажора в фантазиях почему-то всегда напоминала бабушкину квартиру, только с новым элитным ремонтом и дорогой мебелью. Там Славу поят, кормят, почему-то пельменями. Карелин тихонько соловеет и растягивается на диване. Мажор предлагает уже совсем вялому гостю переодеться, а то шмотки надо простирать. Стаскивает со Славы вещи и помогает натянуть уже ничего не соображающему Славе другие, женские: чулки, лифчик с косточками, которые немедленно впиваются в ребра, трикотажное платье, белобрысый парик. Слава отворачивается, когда мажорчик лезет к нему с помадой. Макияж получается неровный. В вине, конечно, была наркота.

— Ну ты и соска, — говорит хозяин квартиры. 

Слава засыпает, а просыпается от того, что его пытаются поставить в коленно-локтевую. У мажора гости. Слава вялый, на ногах стоит нетвердо, но сопротивляется, отмахивается, пинается, падает с дивана. Превосходящими силами противника (хватит на одну волейбольную команду и еще останется на две запасных) Славу раскладывают на диване, фиксируют руки и ноги. Хозяин готов поделиться подарком судьбы с другими. Обычно в самой сцене изнасилования Мирон представлял только лицо Карелина с размазанной помадой, с потекшей тушью, с приоткрытым ртом, торчащим кривым клычком. Сначала бы он кричал, матерился, плевался, а потом глаза бы закатились и голова, как голова дохлой птицы, качалась бы от толчков из стороны в сторону. Истерзанного Славу запихивали в багажник огромного гелика вместе с покрывалом с дивана, на котором все и происходило, и выкидывали где-то в питерской промзоне, прямо в платье, парике и босого. А кругом февраль. И на негнущихся ногах Слава брел куда-то сквозь пургу.

На такие фантазии Мирон не дрочил потными ладошками, а воспринимал их скорее как что-то сродни утренним кошмарам. Дело было не в Славе, дело было в нем самом. Его заманили во Вторую Имперскую и имеют теперь во все отверстия, а он еще должен молчать, улыбаться и подмахивать. Его сознание, пытаясь как-то компенсировать стресс, вполне во фрейдистском духе вытесняло все в подсознание. Все как на зоне: когда ты унижен, хочеться унизить кого-то более слабого, сломать, наказать... не съесть, так понадкусывать. Мирон понимал, почему Ларин или Оксана оскорбляют своих учеников: ими двигало не столько желание заработать много денег на репетиторстве, а потребность почувствовать себя значимыми, заглушить в себе это гадливое состояние жертвы. В своей работе Мирон за этим строго следил. Дети не должны расплачиваться за его проебы, как и коллеги, — оставались фантазии. Образ Славы был лишь оболочкой, над которой подсознание ставило свои эксперименты. Был бы последним сексуальным партнером Мирона кто-то другой, вполне возможно, именно в его шкурку рядился бы его ресентимент.

Напарником Славы по краже клеенки со стола был первокурсник колледжа Гена, тот самый, который подрисовывал его плакату рожки. Гена закутался в клеенку и стоял, несколько робея в присутствии преподавателей. Карелин, впрочем, времени не терял и вежливо поинтересовался у Оксаны:

— Мы вам не помешали?

Мирон хмыкнул.

— Совсем нет, — сказала женщина.

— Курильщик курильщику глаз не выклюет. Мы покурим? — Слава достал из кармана пачку.

Гена с надеждой посмотрел на Карелина, надеясь, что тот его угостит.

— Курите, — Оксана вдруг как-то жеманно мотнула плечом, — я не против. А вы, Мирон Янович?

— Вам уже есть восемнадцать, указывать я вам не могу, — отозвался Федоров. — Тем более я сам не без греха.

Гена, насколько позволяло пространство, постарался подальше отойти от учителей. Слава же стоял прямо напротив Оксаны. Пачка была новенькая, он открыл ее зубами, не отводя взгляда от преподавательницы. Такой стриптиз без раздевания. Отплюнул пластик. Оксана чуть прикусила губу. Карелин открыл пачку и протянул ее:

— Дамы вперед?

— Благодарю, — Оксана улыбнулась и потянулась пальчиками с красными коготками. Слава тоже потянулся к сигаретам. Их пальцы столкнулись.  
Слава кинул пачку Гене, тут же чиркнул зажигалкой и, прикрывая рукой, протянул Оксане.

— О, а вы джентльмен.

— Да что вы. Я ж не англичанин. Простой русский парень. Как не поделиться сигаретой с дамой.

— Так уж и дамой? Неужели я такая старая?

— Это как в книгах девятнадцатого века: вы же классная руководительница, значит, классная дама. Дело не в возрасте. Дело в статусе.

Мирон смотрел на все это, и его осенило: «Он ее клеит. Карелин, сука такая, клеит Оксану». Гена, запахнувшись поплотней в клеенку, робко спросил:

— Слав, а ты мне зажигалку не дашь?

Карелин молча протянул ему предмет. Оксана очень красиво, как в рекламе, поднесла сигарету к губам, затянулась и выдохнула прямо Славе в лицо.

— Как ваше сочинение, господин Карелин?

— Пишу.

— Приносите, посмеемся всей группой.

— Я рад, что вызываю у вас смех. Это приятно — радовать женщину, — Слава кончиком языка потрогал верхнюю губу.

— Лучше бы вы вызывали у меня уважение своими знаниями, а не безумными ошибками.

— Зато я поднимаю вам настроение. Занимаю должность придворного шута при королеве, вернее, даме.

Гена смотрел то на Славу, то на Оксану, потом кинул непонимающий взгляд на Федорова. Мирон внешне сохранял полную невозмутимость. Но мысли в голове крутились всякие. Слава вообще всех учителей, с чьими предметами у него проблемы, будет кадрить? Мирон уже почти докурил, но уходить он не собирался: во-первых, тереться вдоль стенки на глазах у всех — ощущение так себе, а во-вторых, нужно было досмотреть это шоу, раз уж достались билеты в первый ряд.

Карелин стоял к Оксане слишком близко, в кино так близко стоящие герои начинали целоваться, здесь же просто прятались от дождя. Оксана облокотилась на стенку и развязала на шее завязки, плащ соскользнул с плеч. Из-под грубой прорезиненной ткани сверкнула прозрачная блузка. Карелин совершенно бесстыдно уперся взглядом в декольте. Оксана вдохнула и выдохнула и чуть прогнулась в спине, блузка на груди натянулась сильнее. Слава задергал собачку на своей адидасовке. Он выставил перед собой руку и пристроил около лица Оксаны, оперся о стенку и наклонился еще ближе. Но женщина не удостоила его даже взглядом, смотрела она куда-то вбок, грустно и томно. Звуки дождя делали сцену окончательно похожей на отрывок из нуарного фильма. Мирон докурил сигарету до фильтра, пальцы обожгло, кинул остаток под дождь, приложил пальцы к холодной стене.

— Мирон... Янович, вы же контрольные еще не проверяли? — в голосе женщины скользнула игривость.

Мирон посмотрел на Карелина, у того дернулся кадык вверх-вниз.

— Приходите, Оксана Викторовна, минут через двадцать. Мне отчет дописать надо, потом займусь проверкой, — Федоров надеялся, что к этому моменту ему удастся спровадить двоечников, и про его провал в качестве надсмоторщика никто не узнает.

Карелин пытался заглянуть Оксане в лицо:

— Оксана Викторовна, а вам моя помощь не нужна?

— В качестве кого? Юмориста? Клоуна? Подожду до следующей недели. Много смеяться вредно, морщины будут.

— Ну не знаю, а вы в каком качестве меня видите? Я вообще многое умею: полы мыть, например. Вам в кабинете шторы повесить не надо?

Оксана развернулась к Славе, окинула его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и хмыкнула.

Куривший как маленький паровозик Гена разрядил обстановку:

— Слав, пойдем, а то нам еще там все делать, пол мыть, цветы, а мы еще не... Он нас больше не пустит, ага... И где проект делать будем?

На лице Оксаны появился легкий флёр презрительности:

— Вот видите, вы уже к кому-то нанялись помогать. Так что торопитесь, Слава. Кактусам требуется ваша заботливая рука.

— Я буду с ними очень нежен, — улыбнулся Карелин. — Я очень нежен ко всему красивому, пусть и опасному. 

Гена протянул ему край клеенки. Они накинули ее и тут же стали похожи на фантастическое четырехлапое создание, достойные представители усть-рыбинского бестиария. Как только они скрылись за поворотом, Оксана тут же подтянула плащ и крепко затянула завязки. Мирон понимал: спросить сейчас или не спрашивать никогда.

— Ты теперь Карелина к экзамену готовишь?

— Эту орясину? Ты что, нет. Я не камикадзе. С его-то пробелами он не сдаст никогда, а потом прибежит его мамаша. Я не возьмусь.

— Тогда что у вас... — начал было Мирон. На долю секунды ему вдруг в голову пришла мысль, что Карелин переспал с Оксаной. Мысль была нелепая, хотя своим поведением Слава явно демонстрировал неприкрытый мужской интерес к своей бывшей англичанке. Или это он назло Мирону. Хованский вполне мог сболтнуть, что между Мироном и Оксаной было.

— Да я его пожалела.

— Теперь это так называется? — Мирон не смог сделать интонацию нейтральной.

— Погоди, ты ревнуешь? Или ты хотел с ним заниматься? Да он тупой как пробка, школьный клоун.

— Я его преподаватель в колледже, не больше. Я же говорил, что частные уроки мне неинтересны, — солгал Мирон. — У вас просто такие... близкие отношения.

— Ревность, — Оксана прикрыла глаза. — Я его встретила после педсовета, он арку волок с Лариным. Карелин подошел, спросил про курсы подготовки к единому имперскому.

Оксана в этом году взялась вести кружок по английскому для потенциальных многобалльников (в условиях Усть-Рыбинска — тех, кто осилит единый второимперский по английскому на семьдесят пять — восемьдесят баллов). Обычно все ее частные ученики обязательно посещали этот кружок. Никого с улицы она не брала.

— Он так просился, говорил, что будет тише воды, ниже травы и...

— Ты не устояла перед его обаянием?

— Нет, мне просто нужен был мальчик для битья. Каждой группе такой нужен. А своих жалко. Карелин идеально подходит. Я все жду, когда же он сбежит, но нет. Стойкий оловянный солдатик.

— У него есть прекрасная балерина, ради которой он старается.

Оксана хмыкнула.

— Влюбляться полезно. Знаешь, говорят, способствует усвоению материала.

— Раз тебе нравятся такие обожатели, умолкаю.

Мирона терзала какая-то странная смесь ревности и обиды. Только он никак не мог разобрать, кого и к кому он ревновал. Но неприятное, едкое чувство его не покидало.

— О, а ты собственник, Мирош, собака на сене, — Оксана, шурша складками плаща, подошла к нему. — Ни себе, ни людям, да?

Мирон решил, что определился с персоналией, притянул Оксану ближе за талию.

— Просто как по нотам разыграла, да?

Мирон комкал прорезиненную ткань плаща. Оксана прижалась ближе, обхватила его за шею.

— Ты мне не муж.

— Я знаю.

— Или ты его ревнуешь?

Мирон больно схватил Оксану за руку:

— Чего его мне ревновать?

— Ну, мог бы брать с него деньги...

Мирон поцеловал ее, просто чтобы она замолчала, не ворошила, не потрошила ненужное. Оксана с удивительным пылом ответила. Как будто и не было ни этой полугодичной размолвки между ними, ни мужа у Оксаны. Они просто любовники, решившие немного пощекотать себе нервишки необычным местом для свидания. И это было правильно, привычно, нормально. Не надо было тянуться куда-то, стоя на пальцах, длинные волосы, выпуклости в нужных местах, вызывающие желание.

Сзади кто-то закашлял. Они с большой неохотой отодвинулись друг от друга, Оксана напряглась. Она не спешила поворачиваться, видимо, надеясь, что со спины ее не узнают. В этом был свой резон: плащ-палатка скрывала все детали фигуры. Мирон пригляделся. С зонтиком, нещадно выкручиваемым порывами ветра, стоял Тиньковский. Видимо, природная хищность натуры взяла вверх над благоразумием.

— Добрый день, Мирон Янович, — начал завхоз. — А вы тут с кем интересно время проводите?

— Добрый день, Юрий Олегович, да вот, вышел покурить на улицу. Блюду пожарную безопасность.

— Хм-хм, а с кем это вы тут...

Оксана обернулась:

— Здравствуйте, да вот Мирону Яновичу соринка в глаз попала. Я решила помочь вынуть.

«Языком через рот», — подумал Федоров.

Тиньковский оторопел, захлопал ртом, как рыбка, потеряв дар речи. В эти секунды Мирон понял, что он и не знал ни о какой другой жизни завхоза, кроме как о школьной. Тиньковский был человеком-функцией, роботом без личной жизни, очень странно, что ни одна из дам постбальзаковского возраста, которых в школе был основной контингент, не попыталась окрутить видного завхоза. А может быть, и пытались, но завхоз не сдался. Юрий Олегович смотрел на молодых учителей английского несколько растерянно.

— Ну, вы это, смотрите, да. Во внеучебное время... Дети...

— А что такого в том, что я помогла коллеге вынуть ресничку? — спросила Оксана, сдувая с пальца что-то невидимое.

Тиньковский покачался из стороны в сторону, попал под струю холодной воды с крыши, ойкнул.

— Дело-то, конечно, это самое и прочее. Не балуйте, короче говоря!

— Юрий Олегович, — Оксана опять потянула вниз завязки плаща, — мы что вам, пятиклассники, право слово? Я замужем, Мирон Янович тоже, как и вы, был женат.

Зонтик дернуло, вывернуло кишками наружу, Тиньковский не удержал, и предмет полетел куда-то в сторону кустов. Завхоз бросился за ним.

Оксана стянула с себя плащ и протянула его Мирону:

— Накройся и побежали в школу, а то этот старый сухарь нам еще вздумает мораль читать. 

Мирону дважды повторять было не надо. В предбаннике Оксана цивильно стянула плащ, выступила из рыбацких сапог и взяла их за голенища. Из смешного гномика она превратилась учительницу из эротических клипов. Зашла в пустую раздевалку для пятых классов (они учились в первую смену), пристроила сапоги у стены, развесила плащ, чтобы тот просох. Мирон стоял, цепляясь пальцами за крючки.

— Ты зайдешь после?

Оксана повернулась, повела плечом и улыбнулась:

— Конечно, Мироша, зайду, я же обещала. Помогу тебе с работами.

По дороге в класс Федоров решил зайти в туалет, чтобы дать двоечникам еще пару минут форы. Тем более только в этом туалете для мальчиков была кабинка с закрывающейся дверкой. Тинковский сделал ее, скрипя зубами, по просьбе пожилого преподавателя черчения, которому бегать в учительский туалет на первый этаж явно не хотелось, как и не хотелось трясти спущенными штанами перед школотой. Ну и пока шла вторая смена, Мирон не очень хотел, чтобы рядом с писсуаром с вываленным наружу членом его застал какой-нибудь школьник. В Англии бы это вызвало скандал и обвинение в педофилии, во Второй Имперской это особенно никого не волновало.

Выйдя через минуту из кабинки, Мирон увидел у умывальников знакомую фигуру. Карелин, сложив с десяток пластиковых бутылок в одну раковину, пропихнул огромную бутылищу под соседний кран, откуда тонкой струйкой текла вода. Мирон подошел к третьему, свободному, умывальнику. Покрутил. Ничего. Рачительный Тиньковский подключал все краны только к приезду комиссии. Уходить с немытыми руками как-то не хотелось, да и чего ему уходить. Сейчас Карелин закончит со своей бутылью. Мирон встал рядом, щелкая ногтем по фаянсовому боку раковины.

— С облегчением вас, Мирон Янович, — сказал Карелин елейным тоном.

— Спасибо.

— Как там Оксана Валерьевна?

«Сам у нее спроси», — хотел было огрызнуться Федоров, но решил: зачем обострять конфликт. Они же взрослые люди.

— Расхваливала тебя за успехи в английском, какой ты хороший и старательный ученик.

Карелин посмотрел на Мирона, сощурившись, потом принялся двумя пальцами наглаживать горлышко бутылки:

— Серьезно?

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты ее веселишь. Хорошее начало. Располагает к себе женщин.

Слава опять посмотрел искоса:

— Мужчин тоже располагает?

— Ты, главное, старайся, а там и до пятерки за экзамен, может быть, досмеетесь.

Слава покрутил пластиковое колечко вокруг горлышка бутылки, повернулся к Мирону, намереваясь что-то сказать. Вода наконец хлестанула из бутылки, Карелин фыркнул, полез вынимать, отнес на подоконник. Мирон намылил руки. Слава стоял с бутылкой тут как тут. Мирон не торопился, мыл руки, как хирург перед операцией. Вода, оказывается, шла, если ее открыть, вполне бойкой струей, а не тянущейся соплей. Вымыл руки, можно и лицо умыть, и рот прополоскать. Он бы даже, наверное, попытался и нос промыть, как многие делают в ванной, но такую процедуру находил очень неприятной. Карелин стучал пустыми бутылками одной об другую.

— Да что вы там долго? Она вам на лице посидеть, что ли, успела? Вроде на три минуты вас оставили.

Мирон закрутил кран, повернулся всем корпусом к Карелину. Назревающий скандал испортил Гена, зашедший в туалет с ведром:

— Я все, — и взглянул на Федорова. — А ты только одну бутылку наполнил?

— Да тут... Ходят. Умываются.

Мирон смерил Карелина неприязненным взглядом и пошел в кабинет. Гена делился со Славой мудростью:

— Ты можешь из батарей воду наливать. Она все равно остынет на подоконнике.

— А если каждый дежурный так делать будет? Завоздушим систему.

Мирон долго дергал дверной ручкой в надежде, что его подопечные успеют убрать улики, зашел в кабинет — все сидели красные, с кипой исписанных листочков.

— Сдавайте работы, — сказал он спокойно, как будто ни он, ни ученики не поняли, что все было сделано специально.

— Еще пять минуточек, — завел кто-то привычную волынку, но без особой надежды.

Федоров постучал карандашом по столу и вздрогнул. Жест был совершенно не его, так делали советские учительницы в его питерской школе. Маска прирастала все сильнее и сильнее, к концу третьего года у него, наверное, появится шаль. Ученики зашуршали листочками и потянулись вереницей к учительскому столу.

— А за исправления снижать будете оценки?

— За замазку?

— Я зачеркивал только.

— Я не по порядку задания писал, так можно было?

— Когда оценки скажете?

— Можно я не буду сдавать, я плохо написал?

Листочки в клеточку, в линеечку и один лист А4 легли на учительский стол. Школьники еще немного прошуршали, собирая вещи, но уже к учителю не обращались. Ритуальное нытье было закончено. Через несколько минут кабинет опустел. Федоров сладко потянулся. Работы надо проверить сейчас, иначе дома он за них так и не возьмется. Мирон почти три недели не мог проверить работы одиннадцатого класса, откладывая чтение сочинений на потом. Дома его разбивала паразитическая лень. Иногда он читал, тупил в интернете, переписывался с несколькими чуваками из поэтической тусовки – Игорем и Женей, активно троллил на форуме. Раз уж в «Эксмо» ему не пробиться, то пусть хоть такие же любители «уличной» поэзии его читают. Мирон работал над набросками, но выкладывать их не спешил: надо делать так, чтобы бомбануло у всех, как на Чернобыле.

Разбирать прыгающий подростковый почерк было сложно. Ученики почему-то старались писать курсивом, хотя сами англичане, поддавшись американскому влиянию, давно уже «печатали». Курсив был еще к тому же написан по русским правилам. Мирон вздыхал, боролся с желанием запульнуть все эти бумажки в мусорное ведро и поставить рандомные оценки. Но так делать было нельзя. Теперь контрольные собирались и подшивались в специальное дело ученика. Новые правила. Федоров достал замазку и синюю ручку, воровато замазал несколько особенно вопиющих ошибок в контрольной, исправил на правильные ответы. Вывел натянутые, худосочные тройки. Топить несчастных в усть-рыбинском болоте ему не хотелось.

В дверь постучались. Мирон успел смахнуть замазку в стол. Оксана подошла к нему, встала за спиной, положила руки ему на плечи, погладила.

— Ну, как контрольные?

— Троечные.

Оксана наклонилась ближе, прижимаясь грудью к спине, взяла посмотреть случайный листочек.

— Н-да… Печальное зрелище.

— Хочешь обсудить уровень знания английского? Посетовать на молодежь? — Мирон накрыл ее руки своими.

— Если ты хочешь.

Мирон чуть толкнул Оксану затылком, поднялся со стула, повернулся и притянул женщину к себе.

— Ну, так ты хочешь?

Оксана улыбалась:

— Может, лучше обсудим новые материалы для внутричетвертной диагностики?

Мирон вдохнул, выдохнул, полез рукой под юбку. Хотелось здесь и сейчас, прямо на этом столе, без долгих предисловий. Но, скорее всего, Оксана поманит, поиграет, и надо будет звать ее домой. Купить бутылку вина, какие-нибудь «Рафаэлло» и, наверное, даже цветы. Оксана отыграется на нем по полной за полугодичный игнор. Мирон был не против поухаживать за девушкой, но денег было просто в обрез: пришли какие-то бумажки за квартиру, «налог». Мирон, не разбираясь, заплатил, а то еще отнимут в пользу какого-нибудь банка. Так что порадовать Оксану он мог разве что букетиком из осенних листьев.

— М-м-м, чулки, да?

— Да.

— Нравится чувствовать себя развратной училкой? — Мирон потрогал краешек прорезиненных кружев и на удачу повел уже между бедер.

— Нравится! — Оксана не отталкивала, не вырывалась, только чуть раздвинула ноги и потянула юбку выше.

А потом Мирон трогал пальцами там, где должна быть хоть какая-то ткань, но ее не было, даже намека. Только теплая, влажная, гладкая плоть.

— Ты что, и белье на работу не носишь? — надо купить «Рафаэлло», а лучше эклеров в «Севере».

Оксана уже вцепилась ему в пряжку ремня.

— Ну я знала, чем все кончится. Ты же, Мироша, такой... — Оксана облизала губы и потянулась к банту на блузке. — Такой похотливый.

Мирон задрал уже юбку так, что она скрутилась на талии, посадил Оксану на стол, прямо на работы, которые только что проверял.  
Оксана быстро расстегивала мелкие пуговички, потом подняла глаза:

— Изголодался, да? Тяжело на два фронта играть?

Вжикнула ширинка. Блузка скользнула с плеч блестящей шкуркой на пол.

— Ты с московской подружкой своей скайпишься или дрочишь на светлый образ?

— А-а-а, Хова тебе растрепал, — фантомная когтистая лапа, пережавшая горло, растаяла. — Письма пишем.

— Голубиной почтой шлешь?

— Почтой Второй Имперской. Ревнуешь?

— Ты мужчина свободный...

Мирон полез её целовать, чтобы больше никаких вопросов. Скорее придется ограничиться чужой рукой, вряд ли его дама расщедрится на минет. Презервативов-то у него не было. Оксана вытащила из бюстгальтера квадратик из фольги. 

— Не смотри на меня так, котик, это не мое. Это я в столе у Ларина нашла. Он, видимо, поебывает кого-то на отработках вечерами. Надеюсь, в этот раз совершеннолетнюю, — женщина стянула с себя кружевной пуш-ап и легла на столешницу, прогибаясь в спине.

— Что ты копаешься, Миро-ош, разучился за пару месяцев воздержания, да?

— С чего ты решила, что воздержания?

— Ну с кем ты тут будешь спать? Тут один колхо-о-оз... — Оксана помяла напоминающий вишню сосок. Мирон накрыл второй губами.

— Может быть, я тоже студенток трахаю, — Мирон поднялся до шеи. Оксана уже была достаточно мокрой. Она сама терлась о его пальцы. Мирон трогал ее, не пытаясь ласкать клитор или ввести пальцы глубже.

Оксана привстала вдруг на локте, посмотрела на него без поволоки:

— Ты хороший человек, Федоров, ты не ебешь студенток.

— Я ебу студентов, — шутка была так себе, очень на грани, но хотелось.

— Ага, английским прямо в мозг. Ну котик, ну не тяни, — хныкала Оксана наигранно, как в порно, но ей так нравилось. В своем воображении она казалась себе коварной соблазнительницей, секс-бомбой, что в целом соответствовало действительности.

Стол мерно поскрипывал. Пот стекал со лба, падая в ложбинку меж грудей, где притаился золотой крестик и медальончик со знаком зодиака. Оксана мяла в ладони контрольные. Она начала тягуче постанывать. Сначала еле слышно, а потом уже все громче и громче. И если бы они делали это дома, то проблем бы не было. Мирон зажал ей рот ладонью.

— Тихо, ты что, хочешь, чтобы вся школа сбежалась...

Оксана назло, кажется, стонала ему в руку.

— Ты дверь хоть закрыла?

Оксана моргнула. Нарощенные ресницы описали траекторию вверх-вниз. Острые гель-лаковые ногти вкогтились Мирону в бедро. Он охнул, убрал руку. Мирон взял ее под бедра поудобнее и начал размеренно, как пишут в плохом порно, драть. Оксана красиво металась по столу. Честно говоря, Мирону было все равно, закрыта дверь или не закрыта. Это даже заводило. Хотя, если быть реалистом, Оксана же шла сюда с вполне определенной целью, значит, закрыла. Да и поздно уже, все в субботу должны были по домам разойтись. Но ощущение, что кто-то там, в коридоре, может быть, пялится на них в замочную скважину или, наоборот, прислушивается, добавляло остроты. Листочки с контрольными были безнадежно испорчены: порваны, пропитаны потом, непотребно измяты. Ну и хрен с ними. Никто и так больше тройки не заработал. А портфолио... Скажет, что забыл, потерял. Оно того стоило.

Оксана осоловелая сидела на столе в одном чулке, второй скатался к щиколотке, и держала в руках лифчик. Мирон чувствовал себя ничуть не бодрее, но довольным. Наконец-то он понял Оксану. Молодая, красивая, пышущая здоровьем и сексом женщина, и с кем ей тут в Усть-Рыбинске трахаться? Замужество явно носило статусный характер. Оксана пахала, как стахановец в забое, без передышки. В первой половине дня — школа, во второй и все выходные дни — ученики. Успешная бизнес-леди, но ее заслуги тут некому было оценить. А часики-то тикали. В столицу каждый месяц приезжают вагоны молодого «мохнатого золота», многие из которых еще не перешагнули порог совершеннолетия. А Оксана через три-четыре года на московском рынке невест будет покоцанной провинцией училкой, и в лучшем случае ей стоит надеяться на внимание сына маминой соседки по даче (Толик-импотент) или лысеющего разведенца — борца с алиментами. Молодость уходила сквозь пальцы, ускользала и рассыпалась, бег времени не остановить, можно было лишь урвать свое.

Оксана застегнула бюстгальтер под грудью, повернула его на сто восемьдесят градусов и надела лямки, потянулась к лежащей на полу блузке. Надела ее неторопливо, аккуратно застегнула все пуговицы, бант завязывать не стала, просто перекинула ленты друг через друга. На каблуках Оксана стояла немного неуверенно. Ноги дрожали. «Это я ее так!» — мелькнула в сознании Мирона самцовая мыслишка. Оксана раскатала обратно сбившуюся на талии юбку, попыталась пригладить ткань, но можно было не стараться. Мирон запихнул листочки в стол с надеждой, вдруг часть можно будет спасти.

— Я за сумкой схожу, — хрипло сказала Оксана.

— Я кабинет пока проветрю.

Женщина вернулась через пять минут: свежая помада на губах, припудренный носик. Мирон потирал бедро. Под толстой тканью джинсов саднило. По лестнице Оксана пошла первой, не терпелось добраться до оставленного в раздевалке плаща, чтобы скрыть «следы преступления». Мирон шел сзади, позвякивая ключом. У раздевалки в полутемном коридоре замерла неразлучная теперь парочка «Славочка и Геночка». Слава обернулся на учителей. Рот у него приоткрылся, лицо окрысилось, он разглядывал неприкрыто, как сказали бы в романе девятнадцатого века, бесстыдно. Геночка был увлечен телефоном. Мирон понимал, как они выглядят со стороны: пошло. Он весь изжеванный, а уж Оксана: мятая юбка, распущенный бант, обновленная дрожащей рукой и не совсем по контуру помада. Учись, малек, что такой настоящий секс. Не было у тебя никогда настоящей женщины, только твои ровесницы, поди, максимум какая-нибудь старшачка с третьего курса дала. Выкуси, Слава и не лезь к чужим самкам. Не ты тут альфа. Гена гыкал и похрюкивал, глядя на экран телефона. Карелин придерживал его за плечо. «Да-да, Слава, пухлощекие рыжие мальчики это твоя тема, настоящие женщины — нет. Подо всех бы лег, наверное, будь твоя воля, проблядушка ты. Оксанины бы туфли бы целовал и…» Оксана, шелестя складками плаща, по-королевски выступила из раздевалки.

— Мирон Янович, проводите меня по темноте до дома? — Оксана поправляла прическу, глядя на себя в зеркало. Это означало, что продолжение будет, но уже в удобной двуспальной постельке с хорошим ортопедическим матрасом.

Слава пихнул Гену в бок.

— Ну пошли, что встал, а? Потом досмотришь.

— Да немножко осталось.

— Пошли!

Слава приобнял Гену за плечи и потолкал к выходу. Потом все-таки обернулся на учителей и, глядя на Оксану, со сладкой улыбочкой сказал:

— Добрейшего вам вечерочка, — а потом уже зыркнул на Мирона злобно. Ревниво, как будто Мирон был драконом, уносившим в свою пещеру принцессу, которую просватали за Карелина.

Федоров выпрямился, хотелось развернуть плечи, стать больше, надуться. «Иди-иди, мальчик, тут взрослые общаются про свои взрослые проблемы. И не залупайся на чужих женщин». Взгляд Мирона Карелин выдержал. Ноздри у него раздувались, губы дрожали, как будто он еще что-то собирался сказать — добавить, например, что слышал, как Оксана с Мироном занимались сексом. Носил, поди, ведра выливать в женский туалет и мог услышать. В голове немедленно возникла картинка: стоящий на коленях у кабинета английского Слава, вслушивающийся в происходящее за дверью и сжимающий себя через спортивные штаны. Картинка оказалась на удивление острой. Шибанула по нервам. Мирон почувствовал, что ко второму разу он будет готов уже совсем скоро. На Карелина он смотрел прямо, глаз не отводил. Слава же вдруг отвернулся. Были ли у него вообще девушки? Нет, явно были. Целовался Карелин вполне умело. Вдруг пахнуло в лицо фантомом жаркого лета. Мирон вспомнил, как стоял в этом же коридоре в мятой рубашке, с квадратной головой от жары и наркотического отходника. И память вдруг до мельчайших подробностей выдала запах пахучей хвои, колкость ледяной воды, жар песка, спину с проступающими позвонками, на которых фальшивыми веснушками налипли песчинки. И стало вдруг остро и пряно во рту. Все, что случилось в августе, в новой квартире, так зло и скомканно, должно было случиться июльским вечером в прожаренном солнцем деревянном бараке. И оправдаться было бы легче: «Наркотики, дружок, мы сами не ведали, что творили». И расставание на месяц воспринялось бы Карелиным проще, легче, и все кончилось бы без драмы и волчьих взглядов. И Мирон был бы нежным, да и вообще, может, дальше поцелуев дело бы не ушло, и не сидела бы вся эта история как гвоздь в ботинке.

Уползший вперед Геночка заныл:

— Слава, ну чего ты! Копаешься, а сам телефон забрал. Я бы уже давно все досмотрел. Давай скорее, а то нам еще идти, а мне мама сказала дома в пять быть. Ей в парикмахерскую, а мне с сестрой сидеть.

— Каблук ты, Гена. Пошли.

***

После второго раунда Оксана пошла плескаться в душ. Мирон лежал, подложив себе под спину вторую подушку, и пялился в телевизор. Там диктор вкрадчивым голосом рассказывал что-то про павианов, как они живут в стадах по сто особей, как хорошо во время эволюции приспособились отбиваться от жизненных опасностей сообща. Мобильный Оксаны затренькал.

Мирон крикнул:

— У тебя телефон!

Послышался крик из ванны:

— Я потом перезвоню. Сопляки, наверное, опять разболелись и завтра прийти не смогут. Все равно сдеру с них депозит.

Мирон смотрел на экран, где павиан Сол рулил своей стаей. А все-таки у них, пожалуй, честней, чем у людей, ебут только тогда, когда готовы потом помочь. На экране Сол с рычанием гонял обезьян-первогодок. Вот нагнал одного, прижал лапой к земле и, оскалившись, рычал. Проштрафившийся юнец полз, выставив зад. Стая с одобрением гоготала.

Оксана вышла из душа, завернувшись в белый халатик, пальцами похлопывала по лицу, чтобы крем лучше впитался. Без боевого раскраса и порнолоконов Оксана нравилась Мирону больше. Он вдруг вспомнил, как его раздражали многочисленные скляночки-баночки, которые жена расставляла у зеркала. Часовые красоты. Они занимали все пространство, его бритву и дезодорант было уже некуда приткнуть. Еще и пену для бритья его воровала. Мирон ощутил острый укол тоски. Теперь-то ему можно было хоть всю ванную заставить чем угодно, а было нечем и не надо. Обжитой мир чужой, семейной квартиры вызывал зависть. Не то чтобы он стремился к мелкобуржуазной жизни. Все эти поездки в «Икею» и прочие мероприятия по укреплению семейного очага были нудными занятиями. Одному с таким справляться легче. Никто не ебал ему мозг своей чепухой и обидками, таких проблем у него не было, но и заботиться ему было не о ком. Но все равно в душе после развода возникло удивительное чувство пустоты. Хорошо, что он во Второй Имперской, а то в Лондоне он привык ходить в магазин и покупать один вишневый, один манговый йогурт, который был на двадцать пять пенсов дороже, зато Маша его очень любила. А еще он без подсказки знал, что надо купить тампоны OB procomfort normal, если Маша попросила «Таблерон» и «Адвилл». Это какая-то вообще совершенно не мужская фигня, довольно омерзительная, если посмотреть со стороны. Но ему нравилось. По утрам его всегда ждал двойной кофе, и если Маша ходила в магазин, то всегда добиралась до самого дальнего — польского, где был творог, подходящий для сырников, которые она на дух не переносила, а Мирон любил. Сколько вообще непонятной и часто ненужной хуйни знаешь о человеке, с которым спишь и живешь, а потом, когда все заканчивается, ты все помнишь. Всю это хуйню, все эти ненужные мелочи, подробности, которые, как обрезки ногтей, впиваются в ворс твоей памяти.

— Ты чего завис? — Оксана с интересом разглядывала его.

— Да задумался про обезьян, — отозвался Федоров.

Оксана взяла с тумбочки тюбик крема, выдавила его себе на руки и принялась размазывать до локтей.

— Дроздов молодец, интересно рассказывает.

— Кто? Тут же про обезьян, какие дрозды.

— Ну диктор, Мирон! Он еще в «Мире животных» вел, такая передача была. Музыка такая: та-ра-ра-ра-а, — Оксана напела мотив. 

Мирон опять чувствовал себя как проваливший задание шпион. Ну не мог он знать все, что творилось во Второй Имперской Федерации, несмотря на постоянные визиты в Питер. Какие-то куски культурного кода были им утрачены.

— Я Animal Planet смотрел.

— Ну он пару лет назад в реалити-шоу участвовал. «Последний герой». С каким-то современным поэтом, то ли Шкет, то ли Децл.

Мирон фыркнул, выскочку Толмацкого он презирал. Оксана взялась за телефон, вдруг она быстро переменилась в лице.

— Мирон, тебе, думаю, пора.

Федоров, которому хотелось полежать недвижимо, вздохнул.

— Слушай, правда, у меня муж. Мы хоть сейчас не вместе, но он приедет скоро. Так что ты иди, а? Чтобы без скандала.

Оксана пошла на кухню. Фыркнула газом плита, загремели в холодильнике кастрюли. Мужа готовились встречать ударной артиллерией — борщом и котлетами.

То ли температура на улице сильно упала после дождя, то ли у Мирона после теплой постели зуб на зуб не попадал. Он дрожал. Еще и есть хотелось страшно. Мирон бы и сам от борща со стопочкой водки не отказался. К русской кухне он презрения, свойственного многим эмигрантам, не испытывал. Борщ, блины, котлеты — нормальная еда. Не говоря уже о расстегаях и пирожках. Кстати о них. Пакет из столовой остался в школе. Нужно было забрать. За воскресенье они запарятся, и кабинет пропахнет капустой.

Был седьмой час, но в спортзале горел свет. Младшие классы готовились к районному строевому смотру. Послышался баян, кто-то долбил ногой об пол, чтобы был слышнее ритм:

— И раз! И два! И три! Пошли! Расцветали яблони и груши...

— Поплы-ы-ы-ы-ли-и-и туманы над рекой, — нестройно затянул хор детских голосов.

Мирон взял ключ у охранника и поднялся в кабинет. Пирожки он съест сейчас, пойдет в учительскую, вскипятит чайник и съест. Пакета на столе не было. Ни в мусорке, ни в столе, ни под батареей. Последний раз злосчастные хлебобулочные изделия радовали его своими ароматами, когда он собирался пойти покурить. А после он пакета и не видел. «Сожрали, как есть сожрали! Липин, гаденыш, поди, первый начал! То-то они такие тихие были и покладистые. А еще им тройки хотел поставить! Все пары получат, сучата». Мирон долбанул ладонью по столу. Но злость пришлось унять. Это было даже смешно: объели его, троглодиты. Наверно, ждали пересдачи с утра. У них-то тут утром два урока: физ-ра да ОБЖ, на столовку денег родители не дают, вот и проголодались. И как докажешь, что это Липин? Может, та двукосая хныкалка или еще кто.

Мирон закрыл кабинет и побрел домой. «Десяточка» все еще стояла во мраке. Придется выбирать: или соевые сосиски с какой-нибудь овощной консервой, или прогулка по полутемным улицам, залитым водой. Мирон набрал банок летом по акции впрок, почему не догадался купить сигарет? И что же он не покурил у Оксаны? У той-то, поди, дома блок припрятан. Он шел вдоль человейников, разглядывая зажигающиеся окна. Семьи садились ужинать, сбредались к столу любящие, ненавидящие, раздражающие, волнующиеся друг за друга люди. И вон в том доме на десятом этаже в семьдесят второй квартире тоже, наверное, садились ужинать. Сначала суп, потом горячее, а затем уже десерт.

Дома Мирон перебирал банки: оливки с косточкой — это откуда взялось тут, белая фасоль — жесткая как черт, хоть и консервированная, кукуруза — слишком хорошая для Второй имперской, надо поберечь, зеленый горошек. Мирон провел по знакомой вмятине на боку. Карелин уронил банку, прикладывая к многострадальному глазу. Криворукий во всем, как есть. Мирон с раздражением задвинул горошек в глубь шкафа. Фасоль можно на крайняк с кетчупом пожарить. Как оказалось, белая фасоль плюс кетчуп плюс нагревание не делает блюдо похожим на английский завтрак. Мирон давился, но ел, стараясь побольше закусывать хлебом. Тосты ему хотя бы удались. 

Весь вечер Мирон промучался резями в желудке. Хуже стало ночью. Часа в три утра Мирон, легший час назад, проснулся. Он стал задыхаться, подскочил, открыл окно, долго дышал. Сердце колотилось как безумное. «Ничего-ничего, в понедельник к третей паре, значит, часам к трем дня меня хватятся, если помру». Ему рисовались в воображении инфаркт и остановка дыхания. Воздух шел в легкие с трудом. Мирон смотрел в темный потолок и думал, что если он умрет в Усть-Рыбинске, да еще так глупо, то родителей это добьет. Наверно, тут какие-то выхлопы с заводов, и у него теперь рак. Или это сердце? Под левой лопаткой щемило и отдавало под левую ключицу. Уснуть не получилось. Лежал с открытым окном. Все воскресенье провел праздно: читал симптомы рака легких, под это дело подошел еще и саркоидоз и проблемы с сердцем. К сигаретам не прикасался. Вторую половину дня, с ужасом понимая, что день утекает в песок, поехал в районный центр и слонялся по городку. Ночью опять спал плохо. Представлял, как он лежит в усть-рыбинской больнице, у него выпадают волосы, брови и почему-то зубы, а вот уже по устоявшемуся декабрьскому снегу его несут на унылое кладбище. Священник читает по нем псалтырь. «Так он же неверующий был», — шипит на ухо психолог. «Положено так!» — отвечает Белла. Неровные ряды скучающих учеников. Никто не плачет. Конечно, похороны лучше, чем школа, но лучше бы дома поспать. Речи, венки. А вот у кладбища тормозит машина, и из нее выходят папа и мама. А его уже закопали. И снежинки ложатся на комья глины.

Утром Мирон встал до рассвета и пошел сдаваться к терапевту. В понедельник, после выходных, страждущих было много. Мирон тихо сказал, потому что было стыдно до жути:

— Кажется, у меня сердце болит.

— У такого молодого? Сердце? Пили?

— Я еще и задыхаюсь.

— Ой, не делайте мне голову, — медсестра сортировала карточки быстрыми движениями, как у крупье. Но талончик Мирону дали.

Терапевт долго елозила холодным стетоскопом по груди.

— Курите?

— Курю.

— Бросайте, но задыхаться будете полгодика.

— Вы что, я не могу. Я учитель в школе. Мне спать надо.

— За сном — это к психиатру, а у вас недолеченный бронхит. Это точно. Сдайте рентгент. Температура есть?

— Есть, — соврал Федоров, понимая, что тут его лечить, кажется, не будут.

— Дам вам на неделю освобождение. Дома посидите, поделаете ингаляцию.

— Это точно не легкие, не рак?

— Ну, за это может ручаться только ПЭК.

Мирон в этот раз сидел в рентгеновский кабинет часа два. Потом его на двадцать секунд прижали к холодному металлу и готово.

— А когда за результатом.?

— Дня через три.

Хотелось курить. Под лопаткой болело еще сильнее, уже и не повернуться было, левая рука онемела. Хованский позвонил Мирону.

— Деньги дают, ты придешь?

В конце туннеля появился свет:

— Да, заскочу, я из поликлиники.

Мирон набрал маму.

— Привет, да ничего не случилось, просто я хотел узнать фамилию того кардиолога, что на бабушкиных похоронах был. Мне коллеге по работе мужа нужно отправить. 

Мирон получил зарплату, сказал о больничном, выслушал холодное пожелание здоровья от завуча (программа-то летит) и побежал на маршрутку.

Кардиолог Эдуард Евгеньевич имел практику в дорогой частной клинике Петербурга, конечно, к нему можно было попасть и государственным образом, но месяца так через три. Мирон выложил четыре тысячи за прием. Эдуард Евгеньевич был в кабинете не один. При нем крутился какой-то юный рыжий врачик и медсестра как с плаката советской поликлиники: плотная, дебелая, улыбчивая.

— Так-так-так, на что жалуемся, молодой человек?

Мирон начал рассказывать. Кардиолог посмотрел на листочек с данными.

— Федоров? Янович? Простите, вы не родственник Яна Федорова?

— Да, это мой отец.

Кардиолог улыбнулся:

— Знаю вашего папеньку, но видел его последний раз, — улыбка сползла с лица, — при печальных обстоятельствах. Как он?

— Да все неплохо, — ответил Мирон. — Лекции, студенты.

— Он говорил, что вы в Сити теперь работаете.

Мирон кивнул. Рассказывать о своей позорной жизни в Усть-Рыбинске не хотелось.

— Сюда приехал наследство бабушкино оформлять.

— Правильно-правильно. Дело нужное.

У Мирона сняли кардиограмму, опять отправили на рентген, проверили сахар, сделали дыхательный тест, УЗИ сердца, и после того, как у него в кошельке осталось только пятьсот рублей (Мирон отдал всю зарплату и остатки денег, полученных за переводы), Эдуард Евгеньевич сказал:

— Рука — это, конечно, защемление нерва. Вы тут физической активностью не занимались никакой?

Мирон вспомнил, что именно левой рукой он упирался в стол во время секса с Оксаной.

— Сердце здоровое, нужно бы сделать холтеровское суточное мониторирование и тест с нагрузкой, но...

Рыжий врачик подобострастно подсунул ему документы.

— Так, ну легкие чистые. У вас бронхит, а как постоянный курильщик задыхаться вы будете месяца три.

— Может, мне тогда курить?

— Бронхит нужно лечить.

— Как?

— Ингаляции вам помогут.

— А сон? Я же задыхаюсь.

— Ингаляции. Можете спрей для астматиков попробовать. А за сном — это к нашему прекрасному сомнологу. Мониторинг сна. Таблеточки. Хотите, я вам валиум пропишу?

— Э-э-э, спасибо.

— «Спасибо, да» или «спасибо, нет»?

— Да, прописывайте, — Мирон махнул рукой. За рецепт с печатью с него взяли в кассе еще сто рублей.

— Когда в Лондон?

— По обстоятельствам.

— Передавайте привет папе.

— И от меня, — вдруг подал голос рыжеватый доктор.

— Хорошо, а вы кто?

— Я Кирилл.

— Кирюша мой сын. Ян в свое время отговорил Кирилла учиться в Лондоне. Ну и правильно, сейчас он у профессора Секацкого стажируется, а вечерами вот у меня. Поедет в аспирантуру в Израиль.

Мирон готов был укусить себя за руку. Кирюша, конечно, кто бы мог подумать! Они тогда приехали в Петербург на каникулы, Мирон должен был идти в выпускной класс. Отец вернулся из гостей, чуть подвыпив, но пошел помогать маме на кухне. У них был семейный ритуал: папа мыл посуду, мама вытирала. Яна успокаивали простые механический действия, во время совершения которых можно обсудить прошедший день. Тогда отец жаловался на какого-то врача, который буквально требовал с него написать рекомендательное письмо его сыночку, который грезил о Лондоне. «Но у того никаких математических знаний, да и вообще никаких знаний ни в одной области. Полный ноль», — возмущался отец, не любивший захребетников. Так еще и бабушка потом давила, что «Эдику надо помочь», но отец, дороживший собственной репутацией, наотрез отказался. А вот теперь Кирилл Эдуардович и его папенька обогатились на двадцать тысяч рублей.

Мирон вышел на улицу Марата. Уже было темно, в Усть-Рыбинск возвращаться поздно. Он пошел пешком, через облетающий сад на Пионерской площади вышел на Гороховую, вдалеке блеснул кощеевой иглой шпиль Адмиралтейства. Потом какими-то задворками он добрел до Юсуповского сада, а там и до квартиры было уже рукой подать. В голове впервые выкристаллизовалась не просто мысль, а мысль-действие. Ему нужны деньги. Нормальное количество денег, если они не решат все его проблемы, то хотя бы язву он под конец своего злоключения не получит. Квартиру нужно продавать, а чтобы продать, ее нужно оформить. Для оформления нужны деньги, и опять замкнутый круг. На глаза попалась размокшая газетка «Сниму-сдам». Утром он набрал номер.

Риэлторша была полная, но для восьми утра очень бодрая. Она осмотрела квартиру, проверила краны, залезла прощупала батареи.

— Ну, если эти хоромы отмыть, отремонтировать, то можно сдавать как элитное жилье.

Мирон вздохнул:

— Максимум, что я могу обещать — это генеральную уборку и спрячу все личные вещи в большую комнату.

— Может, эти книжки вообще выкинуть? Чего пыль копить? Тогда поставите нары и сдадите мигрантам.

— Этого я тоже не хочу. Две комнаты из трех сдам каким-нибудь студентам.

— Только славянам. И лучше студенткам, но чтобы были из госвуза, и просите копию зачетки.

— Зачем?

— А вдруг проститутки. Можем показы хоть завтра начать.

— Дайте мне все-таки два дня на уборку.

Мирон решил провести больничный с пользой. Устроил себе маленькие каникулы в Питере. Сходил к нотариусу, начал сбор документов. Два дня, закупившись дешевой бытовой химией, отмывал квартиру. Запылилась она порядочно. Пылесос дала Зоя Тимофеевна. С ней он попил чаю. Старушка сетовала на дороговизну билетов в консерваторию, поражалась наглости министра Серебринского, который губит музеи, и вспомнила молодость, когда молодежь хлебом не корми, а дай сходить в Эрмитаж. Расспрашивала Мирона, видел ли он, как поет павлин, и был ли в золотой кладовой. Он заверил, что, конечно, как настоящий петербуржец — не был. «Надо сходить, позовите девушку на свидание: красиво и недорого, а в зале искусства Индии никого нет и можно целоваться».

Вечером после установки замка на комнате, куда Мирон стащил все личные вещи, риэлторша привела трех девушек и папу одной из них. Студентки — первокурсницы университета промышленных технологий и дизайна, в общаге им было плохо и шумно, они были готовы заехать хоть сейчас. Мирон сторговался на следующее утро. Полночи собирался, отбирал книги, которые возьмет с собой. То набивал спортивную сумку, то выкладывал обратно. Это расставание было необходимо. Это развяжет ему руки. Соскучится по городу, будет приезжать, если надо, на первой маршрутке, а потом уезжать домой. Есть же хостелы, наконец, друзья и родственники. Так будет легче оборвать связь с квартирой. Сейчас сюда вселятся эти студентки, и призраки прошлого покинут это место, разве что будут иногда залетать в заставленную вещами библиотеку. Куда ее потом девать? Не тащить же в Лондон.

Девушки приехали со своими баулами, фикусом и крыской в клеточке ровно в три часа. Они с восторгом пялились на прихожую, тренировались открывать и закрывать замок, спрашивали про газовую колонку. Мирон забрал с собой все-таки с десяток книг, не самых важных, но самых любимых. Девушки толпились в прихожей, улыбались, приглашали их навещать. Они были в восторге от обретенной ими практически бесконечной свободы. 

Мирон попросил остановиться водителя маршрутки у больницы. Вышел. Терапевт еще принимала. Он поднялся к ней без талончика:

— Выписывайте меня, пожалуйста.

— Что так?

— Температуры нет, по работе скучаю.

— Похвально в вашем возрасте. А то бездельники кругом.

Мирон на самом деле понял, что без работы за три дня стеночка поглотит его. Шумный ток ученической крови заставит его сердце биться веселее.

В пятницу Мирон обедал в столовой. Верочка, победившая пятиклашек в борьбе за пирожок, пробиралась к столам. Увидела свободное место рядом с Мироном и жеманно спросила:

— У вас свободно, Мирон Янович?

После того скандала из-за листовок между ними сохранялось отстраненное перемирие. Федоров понимал, что мстительная секретарша только выжидает возможность, чтобы пырнуть его в бок.

— Пожалуйста, — Мирон подвинул ей табурет поближе.

Вера разломила пирожок, понюхала начинку, прикусила:

— А вы, значит, на каникулах в Нижний поедете?

— М-м-м, — Мирон удивленно повел бровями.

— Ну вы же отбор прошли, детишек повезете.

Федорову разговаривать не хотелось, он отбалаболил три урока, ощущал себя как будто вышел из шахты, и больше всего ему хотелось тупо жевать челюстями и слушать столовский белый шум.

— Я болел, возможно, что-то пропустил.

— Вы же отправили документы на конкурс. Вот на вас именное письмо пришло.

Мирон наконец вспомнил. В начале сентября к нему подскочила завуч по научной работе и напрямую потребовала, чтобы Федоров больше не отлынивал, а поучаствовал в конкурсе «Будущее Второй Имперской Федерации». Там были номинации для школьников, учащихся колледжей, а также для молодых преподавателей до тридцати лет. («Вот и проявите себя!»)

Мирон покивал. Ему было не до этого. Нагрузка и бумажки его поглощали, а еще он занимался переводом документов для одной маленькой фирмочки. Он решил, что конкурс — дело сугубо добровольное, и забил. Однако завуч стала преследовать его, заходить к нему почти ежедневно в кабинет и интересоваться, отправил ли он работу. Мирон стал от нее буквально прятаться, но женщина была неотвратима. Ей ничего не мешало являться прямо на урок, садиться на заднюю парту, а под конец вопрошать про «должок». Наконец он плюнул и за два дня написал довольно едкую и не очень лестную статью, в которой описывались все косяки, которые допускает второимперская образовательная система в области преподавания английского. Далеко ему ходить было не надо, обобщил прошлогодний опыт. Оформил документы, приложил статью и отправил электронной почтой. Утром в понедельник он сам нашел завуча, которая пила кофе в учительской:

— Я отправил статью.

— Как? Уже? И не посоветовавшись со старшими товарищами?

— Я думал, это только мое дело.

— Мирон Янович, здесь все дело школы. Вы должны понимать. Пришлите мне, что вы там понаписали.

После второго урока завуч поймала Мирона в коридоре, отвела его в сторону и строгим голосом скорбно сказала:

— Ну, Мирон Янович... Такие вещи... Это какой-то саботаж. У нас прекрасная методологическая школа, а вы... Не удивляйтесь потом. Белла Андреевна… Премии…

Мирон развел руками:

— Не я хотел участвовать в этом конкурсе, это была ваша инициатива.

— Мирон Янович, Мирон Янович, зачем вы заводите здесь врагов?

Теперь оказалось, что его статья не просто прошла отбор и будет опубликована в рецензируемом сборнике, а его пригласили выступить на конференции с докладом.

После седьмого урока Мирона ждали в кабинете директора. Был педсовет.

— Как вы, Мирон Янович? — участливо спросила Белла Андреевна.

— Много лучше, спасибо. 

Каждый раз, оказываясь в кабинете Беллы Андреевны, он ощущал себя словно в советском фильме по мотивам какой-то британской книги. Кругом была попытка создать атмосферу, но вместо «чиппендейла» стояли предметы интерьера фабрики «Столплитстрой», а на стенах были не шелковые полотна натянуты, а фотообои — короче говоря, уровень эклектики зашкаливал. Белла Андреевна позволила себе штрих — дорогие турецкие занавески, которые сделали комнату декорацией к дорогому чешскому порно. Вместе с Мироном в кабинет Беллы зашли Ларин и учительница биологии. Завуч подала Белле листы.

— Итак, коллеги, поздравляю. Мария Сергеевна, вы и ваша тройка хорошо придумали с исследованием болота. Отличная работа.

Мария Сергеевна покивала. На весеннем педсовете ее высмеяли за исследования биоценоза усть-рыбинского болотца, которое было в пяти минутах ходьбы от школы. Но биологичка в компании трех семиклассниц мужественно проползала вдоль болотца с банками, пробирками и контейнерами, и теперь была вознаграждена. 

— Дмитрий Александрович, браво, второй раз поедете. В этот раз с работой про навыки критического мышления.

— Стараюсь, — сухо улыбнулся Ларин. Его раздувало от гордости. Мирон мог точно сказать, с какой англоязычной книжки его коллега передрал свою статью.

— Мирон Янович, — Белла провела вдоль листа ногтем. – Хм, я ознакомилась с вашей статьей. Она очень дискуссионная. Но она была высоко оценена комиссией. Надеюсь, вы расскажете, что вы применяете самые новые методики для преподавания в нашей школе.

— Да, разумеется.

— У нас здесь еще два кандидата, — сказала завуч.

— А, Фарфаронов и, — директриса поморщилась, как будто ела дольку лимона, — и Карелин.

Ларин фыркнул:

— Этих-то за что?

— Они там какой-то проект сделали. Анимация в обучении.

— Фарфаронов – это у которого отец инженер? – спросила Белла.

— Да, — ответила биологичка.

— Ну, наверное, он им и сделал эту анимацию, — резюмировала директриса. — Гена тоже вроде как в Питер собирается.

— Их отобрали, чтобы они представили проект.

— Не пускать бы их. А то опять чего-нибудь учудят, — сказала завуч.

Повисла тишина. Биологичка тихо прихлебывала чай, блямкнул чей-то телефон, оповещая об эсэмэске. Ларин стучал пальцами по папке с документами. Директриса посмотрела на Мирона.

— Не отправим, так Мирон Янович опять прочтет нам лекцию о западных методиках преподавания, — завуч зашуршала бумагами.

— Да, будете опять защищать своего любимчика, — сказала директриса.

Мирона как кипятком обдало с ног до головы. Хорошо, что он краснел не очень сильно.

— Карелин не мой любимчик, скорее наоборот, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ого, хотите на него пожаловаться в этот раз? — спросила Белла Андреевна заинтересовано. — Есть надежда, что удастся его из колледжа выпереть.

— Этот конкурс ему хорошие баллы даст для портфолио, — сказала завуч.

— Опозорит он нас.

— Тогда Фарфаронова одного отправим.

— Он без своего дорогого друга не поедет. Они спелись. Гена так к этому липнет, — сказала завуч. – А ведь они в одиннадцатом классе вроде даже не дружили.

Ларин ухмыльнулся:

— Убогие тянутся друг к другу.

— Не говорите так, Дима, сейчас наше политкорректное лобби возбудится, — сказала вдруг молчащая до этого Оксана. Мирон удивился. Вот уж чего никогда она не делала, так это ни с кем не пикировалась на педсоветах. Где-то он серьезно оплошал.

Учителя уже обсуждали Гену. Тот, оказывается, прекрасно заканчивал школу два года назад. Был одним из лучших учеников, шел на медаль. Только вот с учителем физкультуры не сложилось. Гена был толстым и неповоротливым подростком. У его класса вела занятия физкультурница — мощная женщина, чемпионка восемьдесят пятого года по гребле в Ленинграде и Ленинградской области. Гена ненавидел физкультуру: он физически не мог прыгать через козла или лазать по канату. Футбол еще туда-сюда, но явно не бегать кроссы по пять километров и лыжи. Гене так надоели подколки учительницы и насмешки одноклассников, что он бросил ходить на физкультуру. Демонстративно сидел в столовой. За что получил в конце полугодия двойку. Из-за этого Гена получил двойку по физкультуре и в итоговом аттестате. Родители были заняты выращиванием двух погодок, поэтому всполошились поздно. Экзамены Гена сдал блестяще, но двойку по физкультуре было не исправить. Вечером после вручения аттестатов, где серебряную медаль получила дочка завуча, его нашли с веревкой на шее. Крючок, на котором он собрался вешаться, оторвался. Месяц Гена лежал в психушке, вышел оттуда немного похудевшим. А за год, во время которого он посещал дневной стационар, Фарфаронов уменьшился на треть.

— Я сама видела, он в психдиспансер ездит.

— Он на нас с ножом не кинется, интересно?

— Может, и кинется, в армию-то не забрали, с белым билетом, поди.

— Да симулянт он. Хотел бы умереть — сиганул бы с крыши дома.

— Ой, избави боже от таких детей. Психи кругом сплошные.

— Зажрались просто.

Несколько голосов захихикали.

— Мозги жиром заплыли.

Мирона вдруг замутило. Он ощутил что-то вроде приступа панической атаки, но без паники: воздух вокруг стал серым и каким-то прогорклым, голоса зазвучали как карканье ворон. Опять закололо под лопаткой, хотя утром он, как положено, натерся мазью. Он встал и пошел к кулеру с водой. Там было пусто.

— Надо сказать Тиньковскому.

— Я скажу, — Мирон вышел из кабинета. По спине тек омерзительно холодный пот. Такое ощущение, что он вернулся в собственные восемнадцать: «псих», «выдумывает», «зажрался», «стресс у него».

Тиньковский сидел в своем кабинете. Увидев Мирона, он встрепенулся:

— Что, Белла Андреевна позвала?

— Нет, мне бы бутылку воды, в кулере кончилась.

Тиньковский нахмурился.

— Не положено, я сам должен устанавливать.

И Федоров хотел было возмутиться «Что за порядки», но вдруг понял: Юрий Олегович тосковал. Он был ненужен. На педсоветы его приглашали редко, поэтому он и выдумал эту «охоту на курильщиков». Завхоза никто не любил, за глаза над ним смеялись, даже Белла Андреевна могла пустить шпилечку-другую в его адрес. И оставалось проверять раз в неделю шпингалеты у всех дверей и выговаривать уборщице за не слишком хорошо вымытый пол в рекреации. 

— Не дам я вам никакую бутылку с водой! Вы кулер поломаете, а он под моей ответственностью.

— Юрий Олегович, — сказал Федоров очень спокойно и мягко, — я думал, мы с вами уже боевые товарищи. Перевезли вместе мои вещи. Я вот хочу вам добром за добро отплатить. Отдохните, пасьянс разложите на компьютере.

Тиньковский нахмурился:

— ЭВМ здесь не для этого стоит. Это стратегически необходимый аппарат. 

Бутылку Тиньковский выдал под расписку. Мирон вернулся в кабинет, там начались организационные вопросы, как покупать билеты, на чем ехать, где селиться, кто оплачивает дорогу и прочее. Мирона неприятно удивил тот факт, что билеты на поезд он должен был покупать за свои деньги, возможно, им потом все возместят премией, «если результаты будут удачными».

— И ехать только купе. Там же дети.

— Я, Ларин, Фарфаронов и Карелин можем и в плацкарте потрястись, — сказал Мирон.

Ларин фыркнул:

— Ну уж нет. 

Гостиницы обещала оплатить школа.

— Но, разумеется, наш бюджет не сможет позволить себе Нижний Новгород, поэтому посмотрим, что есть в округе.

После совета к Мирону подошла Оксана. Выглядела она очень недружелюбно. Он мог только гадать почему. Обиделась, что он не написал ей после секса?

— Поздравляю, Мирон Янович. Форум «Будущее» — отличное место.

Федоров даже не успел ответить, а Оксана почти убежала за завучем. Хованский потрепал Мирона по плечу.

— Милые бранятся?

— Я не очень понимаю, что случилось, — Федоров пребирал в голове всевозможные причины размолвки.

— Да она туда два года подряд ездила, на форум этот. И в этом году собиралась. Ищет там, кого охмурить своими талантами педагогическими, чтобы ее обратно в Москву забрали. Целый год статью готовила. А ее не позвали.

— Я за вечер написал, — ответил Мирон расстроенно. 

— Тут не только в этом дело. У тебя диплом Оксфорда, всем интересно на тебя там посмотреть.

— Я что, собачка, что ли? Что на меня смотреть!

— Да не переживай так, ну или переживай. Оксанка-то, может, пару месяцев подуется. Как там твоя заочная любовь? 

— Юра, ты где! Долго ты там? – Верочка строго стояла у дверей уже в пальто. 

Хованский засуетился. Мирона удивляла та власть, которую хрупкая Верочка имела над пьяницей и сексистом Юрой. Бьет она его, что ли. А что, вполне возможно. Некоторые любят погорячее, другие пожестче. А ему в ближайшие месяцы, видимо, придется дрочить в кулачок. Оксана на него в смертельной обиде. Эх, поторопился он сдать квартиру. Так хоть можно было бы поехать в Питер, познакомиться с кем-нибудь, привести девушку к себе. Культурные петербурженки и перебравшиеся в культурную столицу провинциалки всегда восхищались и местом расположения квартиры, и библиотекой, и было приятно потом, завернувшись в одно одеяло на двоих, курить на балконе. А теперь... ну можно попытаться перепихнуться с кем-то в клубе или на вписке. Но Мирону обычно такого было мало. 

Теперь оказалось, что надвигающиеся осенние каникулы не выглядят прозябанием в Усть-Рыбинске, но грозят обернуться очередной тратой денег. Мирон вместе с биологичкой продавили обыкновенный поезд. На него билеты стоили значительно дешевле, чем на экспресс.

— Зато чистенький, судя по отзывам, — Мария Сергеевна перекатывала конфету за щекой.

— Там вагона-ресторана нет, — Ларин раздраженно хлопнул ладонью. – Мне что, прикажете тащить с собой курицу в фольге?

— Дмитрий Александрович, да поезд там всего двадцать часов идет. С голоду не умрете. На станциях что-нибудь да продают. Голодным не останетесь, — парировала биологичка. Внезапный успех ее окрылил, и она теперь смела выражать свое личное мнение.

***

На педсовете было решено, что в день отъезда все должны прийти в школу к семи утра, чтобы расписаться в книге по безопасности, а потом сесть в специально нанятый автобус и поехать в Петербург. В последнюю неделю перед каникулами как-то все закрутилось на форуме. Пошла активная движуха. Опять вылез Бабангида. Мирона позвал приехать в гости приятель с форума — Игорь, но получалось только во вторник и следующий за ним день отъезда. Белла Андреевна строго-настрого запретила Мирону присоединяться к делегации в городе.

— Все собрались в Усть-Рыбинске, все вместе поехали. Никакой самодеятельности.

Так что Мирон, насладившись горячительным дыбенковским гостеприимством, вернулся из гостей последней маршруткой, приходившей в два часа ночи. Быстро собрал сумку и повалился спать. Будильник он проспал и прибежал в школу с пятнадцатиминутным опозданием, не успевший побриться. Ничего, в поезде время будет. Однако в школе не было даже сторожа. Вернее, он был, но, видимо, в честь каникул крепко спал. Все уже к этому времени колотили в окна и двери добрые четверть часа. Наконец заспанный сторож в спортивном костюме строго спросил их через дверь:

— Чего ломитесь?

— Белла Андреевна сказала зайти расписаться в книге по безопасности и прослушать инструктаж.

— Вам что, не позвонили? На восемь назначено. Тиньковский придет, прочтет лекцию. Велел кабинет открыть.

— А сейчас нам что делать? — спросил Ларин.

— Не знаю. Не моя печаль. Но раньше восьми я вас не пущу. Не положено сигнализацию снимать.

Прозябать под осенним ветром сорок минут никому не улыбалось. Поползли к колледжу. Там охрана не спала, но не была рада их видеть. 

— У нас начало рабочего дня в восемь.

— У нас дети замерзнут, — настаивала биологичка.

Охранник сжалился и пустил в предбанник. Там мигала лампочка, зато была скамейка и не дуло. Школьницы тут же взгромоздились на нее, как на жердочку, и защебетали между собой. Мирон облокотился о стенку и дремал, надеясь, что у Тиньковского в аптечке найдется парочка таблеток аспирина. Гена и Слава, тоже невыспавшиеся, стояли у противоположной стены и смотрели что-то на мобильном телефоне Гены. Один Ларин замер в центре помещения и, скорбно заламывая руки, клял Тиньковского. 

— Как так можно было! Перенести! Ведь мы же договаривались! 

— А разве вам никто не сообщил? Вас же Белла Андреевна назначила ответственным? – сказала Мария Сергеевна, протирая краешком шарфа очки.

Ларин и правда вызвался быть главным, раз этого его вторая поездка на форум, он может проконсультировать и возглавить. 

— Мы же в пятницу на педсовете договаривались на семь утра, я не понимаю, что могло пойти не так.

— Сегодня уже вторник, — сказал вдруг Карелин, не отлипая от телефона и Гены.

— Уговор есть уговор! – вспыльчиво сказал Ларин. — Мы хотим жить как в Европе, значит, должны начинать с себя. Правильно я говорю, Мирон Янович?

Федоров, которого мучали еще остатки вчерашнего похмелья, рыгнул. Гена со Славой заржали. Ларин фыркнул.

— А вам никто не звонил вчера? — спросила биологичка, водрузившая очки на нос.

— Вчера? Я в выходные телефон отключаю, у меня личная жизнь, — сказал Ларин гордо, как мальчик четырнадцати лет объявляет своим одноклассникам, что он уже того, познал радости женской плоти.

— Так вы проверьте, Дмитрий Александрович, включите телефончик, несмотря на… личную жизнь, держать руку на пульсе событий надо. А то, не ровён час, ЧП на заводе, а вы и не в курсе. Противогаз не достанете, в убежище не побежите. Так и сгинут принципы критического мышления, — последняя фраза была сказана с таким количеством сарказма, что умер бы и слон. Карелин смотрел на Ларина и улыбался своей хищной косой улыбочкой. 

Мирон впервые прочувствовал, почему Оксана с такой охотой сбыла с рук колледж. Вся группа программистов была непростой и наглой, но Слава был просто какой-то особенно мерзкий. Если Афонин просто неизобретательно хамил, а Джарахов мерзко подхихикивал, то Слава выворачивал любую фразу, бил по больному, превращал все происходящее в фарс, где его оппонент выглядел жалким дурачком. Мирон вдруг подумал, почему Карелин вел себя на его предмете довольно прилично, еще до всех этих частных уроков, сейчас же его можно было отнести к образцовым студентам. Боялся, уважал, доказывал, что может? В самом начале, когда Мирон только приехал, Карелин как главный шут мог бы прилепить ему обидное прозвище. Дразнить в лицо «жидким», например. Слава был из тех, кто за словом в карман не лез, и вносить энтропию в окружающую действительность ему явно нравилось. Мирон никогда не задумывался, почему только у него да у математички не было к Карелину никаких особенных претензий. Думать об этом больше положенного не хотелось. Им и так предстоит торчать друг с другом вместе почти неделю. Радовало одно: программа у педагогов и студентов колледжа была разная, так что пересекаться будут только вечерами.

Ларин судорожно жал на телефон. 

— Ну и сколько там пропущенных? — спросил Слава участливо.

— Это не ваше дело, Карелин!

— Хм-м, ставлю, что больше тридцати. Думаю, Юрий Олегович даже к соседям сходил, чтобы они эсэмэску вам написали. Сам-то он не умеет. О, судя по изгибу вашей брови, и не одну эсэмэску.

— Мог бы позвонить, вот, — Ларин обвел руками вокруг себя, – коллегам!

— Дмитрий Александрович, но вы же по документам главный! — всплеснула руками биологичка. — Юрий Олегович человек военный. Он как сказали, так и сделает.

— Солдатня.

— Да! Куда там солдатне до архангельской интеллигенции, — поддел Слава.

Биологичка вздыхала, семиклассницы не обращали внимания на взрослые разборки. Дима полыхал злобой. Карелин лыбился, как будто снимался на обложку хлопьев. Один Гена втянул голову в плечи и начал дергать Славу за рукав, как жена подгулявшего на чьей-нибудь свадьбе мужа: 

— Ну-ну, ты чего… Ну…

Слава похлопал Гену по плечу. Ларин весь нахохлился, кутаясь в пальто. Мобильник Ларина зазвонил.

— Алло, да. Здравствуйте. Мы в предбаннике колледжа. Нет, не мог. Это мое нерабочее время, Юрий Олегович. И по вашей милости, — Дима весь напрягся, юлил и потел. Вдруг в его голосе появились стальные нотки: – Вы должны были со мной заранее обговорить все, господин хороший. Я этого не потерплю, буду на вас жаловаться. Вы феерически некомпетентны! — взмахнул полами пальто и вышел на улицу.

— Он же понял, что мы поняли, что последняя часть телефонного звонка была постановой? — спросил Слава громко и отчетливо, эхо только усилило его слова. Школьницы перестали щебетать, биологичка закашлялась, дверь побыла открытой еще несколько длинных томительных секунд и грохнула захлопнувшись.

— Слава, Слава, ты чего? — шипел Гена, буквально вися на Карелине.

— Ну а что, я ж только спросить. В этом нет ничего плохого, правда, Марья Сергеевна?

Биологичка хмыкнула. Мирон вдруг вспомнил, что Мария Сергеевна только по второму, дополнительному образованию была учителем биологии, а по первому — химиком. Химия для нее была, как защита от темных искусств для профессора Снейпа, вожделенной, но недоступной мечтой. Дима был препятствием. 

Дверь снова с ржавым скрипом открылась, Ларин дернул прижатый дверью край пижонского шарфа, и снова громыхнуло железо. Из своего закутка в стекло выглянул охранник.

— Вы там чего? Не балуйте, а то ишь. Еще педагоги, — погрозил он строго.

— Мы уже уходим, спасибо, — сказала Мария Сергеевна, поплотнее затягивая шарф. На лице ее играла улыбка сытого крокодила.

Тиньковский распекал Ларина добрые четверть часа. Потом еще двадцать минут был инструктаж. После отставной вояка удалился и вернулся со священной книгой безопасности, где должен был заставить каждого расписаться. Все полагали, что роспись — это чистая формальность. Но Тиньковский вдруг перед этим учинил допрос, что делать в той или иной экстренной ситуации.

— Н-да, нельзя таких отпускать, — сказал он после того как Мирон что-то промямлил на тему астероидной опасности. Единственное, что Федоров помнил по этой теме, был фильм, где герой водил по животу своей девушки печеньем в виде животных. А Брюс Уиллис всех в конце спас.

— С терактом вы не справитесь, конечно, с захватом заложников тем более.

— Юрий Олегович, — мягко сказала биологичка, — мы справимся, тем более жить мы будем не в самом городе, там безопасней.

— Опасность может подстерегать везде. Поезд, автобус…

— Подворотня, мужской туалет на вокзале, — продолжил Слава, улыбаясь. Он-то про ядерную угрозу ответил на пять с плюсом.

— Вот, верно говорит молодой человек! Вы не подготовлены! Я не могу вас пустить! — Тиньковский захлопнул книгу и прижал ее к груди. 

— Юрий Олегович, эт-т-то чт-т-то такое? – у Ларина помимо картавости прорезалось и заикание. Хотя на вопросы он до этого отвечать отказался, сказав, что у Юрия Олеговича нет прав его допрашивать.

— Не отпущу вас, вы как дети малые. Случись с вами что дорогой, да с таким руководством. У-у-у. Я себе этого не прощу. 

До всех наконец дошло, что завхоз совершенно, каменно серьезен. Семиклассницы испуганно зепереглядывались:

— Но билеты…

— Поездка.

— Меня родители отпустили, — сказала одна самая смелая, — мне ваше разрешение ни к чему.

— Вас, милая барышня, на поезд без подписанного мною ордера не посадят, — сказал Тиньковский.

— Юрий Олегович, заканчивайте этот балаган, — сказала биологичка.

— Мария Сергеевна, я бы под вашу ответственность передал, но не могу. Вы женщина. А женщин мы все сами знаете что... Уважаем. Так что нет. 

Мирон вдруг понял, куда клонит завхоз. Ему хотелось скинуть с пьедестала Ларина, что ж, придется помочь Тиньковскому в этом грязном деле. Дима ему, конечно, это не простит, но зато дети поедут на свой конкурс. 

— Юрий Олегович, — сказал Мирон, — не нервничайте! Справимся! Доедем! Нижний Новгород — город безопасный. Туда полиции из-за этого форума понагонят. ФСБ будет под каждым кустом. Нам бы только в поезд в Петербурге сесть, а там все будет хорошо. 

Тиньковский смотрел на Мирона, не мигая. 

— Мирон Янович, согласны стать ответственным?

— Так вроде бы Дмитрий Александрович… — Мирон развел руками, понимая, что его маневр не обманет даже пятиклашек.

— Белла Андреевна, — начал было Ларин.

Тиньковский отмахнулся от него, как от мухи:

— Решать не Белле Андреевне, а мне. Вы как иудей, — Тиньковский с сомнением окинул Мирона взглядом, — еврей, сбережете детей и женщин. Я слышал, ваш народ к ним хорошо относится.

Ларин засмеялся. Его никто не поддержал. Мирон первым расписался в гроссбухе, хотел передать ручку Марии Сергеевна, но Ларин влез вперед. Юрий Олегович старательно выписывал новый ордер.

— Вот и прекрасно, — сказал завхоз, любуясь на каллиграфическим подчерком выведенное «Старший группы Федоров Мирон Янович».

— А во сколько у нас автобус? — спросил Гена.

— Это пусть Мирон Янович вам скажет, — ответил надутый от обиды Ларин.

— Кажется, говорили про девять часов?

— Сейчас уже половина десятого, но я что-то не вижу никакого автобуса, — Гена привстал на носочках, выглядывая на улицу.

Тиньковский убрал документы в сейф, потянулся вверх, сделал пару поворотов корпусом:

— Так не будет автобуса, вы не знали? Постановление вышло, нельзя возить школьников транспортом старше пяти лет, а наша газелька при Горбачеве родилась.

— И что же нам делать?

— Не знаю. Я хотел сказать Дмитрию Александровичу, только он трубку не брал. Кстати, — Тиньковский кивнул, — Дмитрий Александрович, передайте Мирону Яновичу деньги. Оплата гостиницы, мелкие расходы на группы.

— О, Мирон Янович теперь банкир, — сказал Карелин с вызовом. 

Ларин вспыхнул:

— У меня деньги на карте, я не рассчитывал.

— Придется обналичить, как раз банкомат у автовокзала есть. Вам напомнить сумму? — Тиньковский наслаждался унижением химика.

— Нужды нет, — Ларин смотрел на Федорова с отвращением.

— Я все же напомню, двадцать тысяч сто тридцать пять рублей. Из которых за гостиницу и питание пятнадцать тысяч. За остальные выделенные средства школа просит предоставить чеки и квитанции.

Мария Сергеевна прервала их расчеты:

— Господа, но последняя маршрутка перед двухчасовым перерывом уходит через пятнадцать минут. И мы можем не успеть.

— Или вас могут не посадить с чемоданами, — сказал Тиньковский.

Все подхватили свои пожитки и опрометью кинулись из школы, хорошо, что до автовокзала асфальт был более или менее в приличном состоянии. В маршрутку им удалось втиснуться только после того, как Мирон накинул водителю лишние пятьсот рублей, и трех девочек запихнули на переднее сиденье. Пробки начались на подъездах к Петербургу. Водитель не торопился, во время длинных простоев попивал кофе из термоса и чатился с кем-то в аське. 

— Где мы сейчас? — нервничала Мария Сергеевна. — Если мы опоздаем, то билеты нам не вернут, да?

— Царское село, — сказал Слава. Всю дорогу он проспал, привалившись на мягкого Гену. Теперь проснулся и тер глаза. Место он узнал первым.

— Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Мирон.

— Чуть больше часа до отхода поезда.

— Уважаемый, уважаемый, — Мирон постучал водителя по плечу, тот был увлечен игрой в змейку.

— Э-э-э?

— Что там, поедем?

— Да перекрыли подъезды пока, стоим. Едет кто-то. Правительство, наверное.

— А сколько стоять будем?

— Сколько скажут, брат. В прошлый раз три часа отстояли.

Бабулька из первого ряда достала из сумки книжечку с надписью «Расписание электричек»:

— Эх, поезд через тринадцать минут, не успею. 

— Так, ладно, подъем всем! — в Мироне проснулась деловая решительность. — Друг, если что, мы к тебе вернемся. 

— Э-э-э, возвращайтесь, далеко я не уеду, — водила закинул ноги на панель.

— Мы не успеем на поезд, — сказал Ларин. — Еще билеты.

— Быстрее двигайтесь, Дима! — пыхтела Мария Сергеевна: помимо чемодана с собой она несла гитару. Дети тащили с собой кто спортивную сумку, кто сумку-тележку. У одной был почти в ее рост чемодан на двух колесах. У Гены и Ларина были чемоданы на четырех колесах. Одни Мирон и Слава обошлись рюкзаками. Мирон пихнул одежду комком, рассудив, что она и так, и так помнется, а в отеле будет утюг. К кассе Мирон и Слава подскочили одновременно. 

— Добрый день, нам до Витебского пять взрослых и четыре детских.

Карелин пихнул в окошко студенческий билет.

— Нам три взрослых, два среднеспециальных и три детских, — перебил он Мирона.

— Это только из Питера можно купить туда и обратно. Мы не продаем.

— Как так-то, это же закон, нам скидка положена?

— Молодой человек, не спорьте со мной.

— Слава, кончай торговаться, — на платформу объявили прибытие поезда. — Пробивайте.

— Что пробивать?

— Пять взрослых, три детских.

— Да это грабеж.

— Дмитрий… — Мирон от стресса забыл отчество. — Дима, — вдруг всплыла из подсознания летняя память, — кидай карточку.

— Мы карточки не принимаем.

Мирон выгреб кошелек.

С Карелиным они выскочили на платформу, когда все уже колготились около вагона. Мирон замахал руками:

— Давайте, давайте, не спите! — в нем проснулся азарт.

Карелин сориентировался первым, запрыгнул в соседний вагон. Мария Сергеевна помогала перетаскивать девочкам их сумки. Мирон и Гена тоже участвовали. Один Ларин стоял, сложив руки на груди. Поезд зашипел, закрывая двери, кто-то дернул стоп-кран.

— Немедленно отпустите стоп-кран, — раздался голос машиниста. — Поезд обслуживается нарядом полиции.

Две последних ученицы запрыгнули в электричку. Двери закрылись. Карелин пришел в тамбур из другого вагона. Дети долго не могли успокоиться. У Мирона побежало по артериям летнее вино из одуванчиков. Так же они с Хинтером носились из поезда в поезд: опаздывая, просыпая, но почти всегда успевая. Жизнь — это приключение. Девочки вместе с Марией Сергеевной пошли усаживаться в вагон. Карелин с Фарфароновым закурили, Мирон смотрел на мелькающий за окном почти отзолотившийся пейзаж. Ларин зашипел на него:

— Мирон Янович, я прошу без фамильярности!

— Простите, Дмитрий Александрович, — Мирон широко улыбнулся. Ему вдруг стало плевать на Диму, на Усть-Рыбинск, на Тиньковского. Вдруг впервые за два месяца он вдохнул полной грудью. Ничего не давило. У него путешествие. Он едет работать оксфордским чудом-юдом, ну что ж, он не разочарует зрителей. А если и правда при помощи этой конференции можно выбраться из Усть-Рыбинска, то он уж сделает все от себя зависящее, чтобы это произошло. И никакой Ларин ему в этом не помешает.

— И напоминаю, Мирон Янович, что билетов вам не хватит! Для отчета нужны квитанции.

— Дим, тебе на наркоту не хватит или на виагру? Ты чего такой злой? — вырвалось у Мирона.

Ларин покраснел, заозирался, но Федоров сказал эту фразу довольно тихо. Их попутчики были заняты болтовней друг с другом и не услышали. Мирон был удивлен, как спелись два разных характера: мягкий, но очень упрямый Гена, и резкий, но на грани истерики Слава. Они даже иногда на пары друг к другу ходили. Мирон не знал, в порядке ли вещей здесь такая дружба, но ни у кого она не вызывала удивления. И была чем-то нормальным в среде молодых людей. «А в Англии затравили бы "фэготами"», — думал он, натыкаясь то в коридоре, то в кабинетах на двух «попугайчиков-неразлучников». 

В вагоне народ сидел плотненько. Девочки, правда, смогли отвоевать себе отсек вместе с Марией Сергеевной и, свалив на пол сумки, что-то обсуждали. Мирон сел напротив. Ларин предпочел остаться в начале вагона на маленьком сидении, где обычно сидели старушки с тележками. Слава и Гена вошли в вагон уже тогда, когда поезд тормозил у Детскосельской. Вперед они пропустили женщину лет сорока и мальчика-подростка. На руках мальчик нес большого пушистого кота. Пара села на скамейку рядом с Мироном, тот двинулся к окну. Женщина явно нервничала. По проходу побежали люди.

— Идут! Идут! — заволновалась женщина. — Побежали!

— Максик боится, — сказал подросток и погладил кота.

— Зачем ты его с собой потащил?

— Он три дня один не просидит, заскучает.

— Нас оштрафуют! — женщина встала и быстро пошла по проходу. 

Юноша заметался. Кот был правда огромным, пушистым, тяжелым. С таким бежать по вагонам от контролёров было неудобно. Поезд начал торможение. Толпа, набившаяся в тамбуре, оглядывалась, ожидая наступления контролеров. Дверь открылась. Электричка замедлила ход. Волна хлынула наружу и полетела к хвосту. Юноша вскочил, кот вцепился когтями в одежду, зашипел.

— Простите, — котовладелец посмотрел на Мирона, — у вас нет аллергии на шерсть? У вас есть билет?

— Аллергии нет. Билет есть.

— Вы не подержите Максика? Я сейчас приду.

— Хорошо.

Федорову в руки сунули кота, и подросток понесся по вагону, как заяц. Максик зафырчал, задергался, не понимая, куда бежит хозяин. Кот был большим, рыжим, очень пушистым, напоминал некрупную рысь, но, видимо, был трусоват. В руках у Мирона он весь напрягся, прокогтил худи, прижал уши. Мирон почесал ему холку, погладил по спине. Кот поднял на него морду, забухтел, готовясь, кажется, издать агрессивный мяв. Мирон почесал коту под подбородочком и зафырчал в морду. Глаза у животного расширились. «Говорящий человек» читалось в них. Мирон опять почесал коту под шеей, тот наконец растянулся по нему. «Ладно, человек, чеши!» — говорил весь его внешний вид.

Хмурый Ларин подошел в Мирону вместе с контролерами.

— Вот у него мои билеты, — и ткнул пальцем в кота, распластавшегося у Мирона по всей грудной клетке.

— Ух, какой, — выдохнул контролер, мужчина средних лет. Потянулся к коту, тот скосился на руку зеленым глазом. Контролер замер.

— Мэйн-кун? — спросила женщина, проверяя количество билетов. Мирон вытащил из кармана пучок бумажек. 

— Помесь, — не стал врать Мирон. Кот опять занервничал и попытался сжаться в комок. Федоров опять сделал коту «уру-ру». Кот начал фырчать в ответ.

— Как вы так умеете? — удивился контролер. — Как голубь урчите.

Контролерша рассматривала билеты. 

— Их тут девять, а вас двое.

— Мы группой едем, — Федоров кивнул сидевшей через проход Марии Сергеевне, — вот и еще в другом конце.

— Что же вы так сели-то, по всему вагону? Кто ваш-то?

Мария Сергеевна привстала, держась за спинку сиденья, и учительским голосом крикнула:

— Карелин, Фарфаронов, идите-ка сюда.

Ребята подошли.

— Вот нас восемь человек.

— А кот? — строго спросил контролер, так и не сумевший погладить кота.

— Что кот? — удивился Мирон.

— Билет на кота. Где билет? Если нет билета, то штраф. Тысяча рублей.

«Допрыгался, добрый самаритянин», — подумал Мирон. Кот носом полез в капюшон, лежащий у него на шее, ткнулся в ухо.

— Какой же он милый, — восхитилась женщина, — любит папу. Так что там с проездным для кота?

Их собранию пришлось расступиться. По вагону, таща за собой тележку, шла старушка, повторяющая:

— Носки, колготки, чулки. Одна по пятьдесят, пять по сто. 

— Мне гольфы, пожалуйста, — сказала контролерша.

Старушка выложила на скамейку рядом с Мироном гольфы по цветам:

— Черный, бежевый с загаром.

— А разные можно?

— Можно. 

Покупка была завершена. Контролерша отсчитала из кармана десятками сто рублей. Кот сопел Мирону в ухо. Как только тот прекращал делать уру-ру, Максик весь напрягался и был готов перейти к атаке. 

— Так что с котом?

— А то, что мы по взрослому тарифу все едем, это типа норм? — спросил Карелин.

— Что?

— Мы студенты колледжа, эти мелкие — школьницы. Нам не продали социальные билеты. Мы втридорога едем.

— Ну, не втридорога, а вдвадорога, — поправил контролер, рискнувший наконец погладить кота. Кот дернулся и всей тушей перебрался Мирону на шею.

— Эй, бро, ты чего, слезай, — он похлопал кота по пушистому боку. Кот вознамерился стать пиратским попугаем. Утробно урчал и терся головой о макушку Мирона.

— Котище у вас с ребенка размером. А на детей уже положено билеты брать.

— Мы Волкову в электронную приемную напишем, — сказал Гена, выступая из-за Карелина (тот покосился на него с удивлением). — Президент же говорил про электронное правительство. Почему нам билеты не продали, почему контролеры не вошли в наше положение? — Гена наклонился вперед, разглядывая фамилии на карточках. — Спросим, почему Куваева использует казенные деньги для покупки чулочно-носочных изделий в рабочее время.

— Да я ничего такого! Да как вы смеете! — оскорбилась контролерша.

— Ну вы же с нас берете тысячу рублей, так что мы тоже воспользуемся своим правом, — поддержала Мария Сергеевна.

— Электронное правительство, большой брат бдит, — сказал Слава. — И кстати, что нам делать с деньгами за билеты?

— Обращайтесь в центральную кассу на Витебском. Такие, как вы, удавятся за сорок рублей, — женщина фыркнула, потрепала кота за ухом. Кот пустил когти.

— Нехорошо, — погрозил пальцем контролер то ли коту, то ли выругавшемуся от неожиданного когтепускания Мирону. Парочка удалилась.  
Кота с себя Мирон все-таки снял. Школьницы тут же, не спрашивая разрешения, полезли трогать животное. Мария Сергеевна вздыхала.

— Эх, у меня аллергия на шерсть, а так бы затискала, — она отодвинулась на другой край скамьи и с завистью смотрела на рыжее чудовище. Кот сидел на коленях у Мирона. Фарфаронов подошел ближе, заинтересованно разглядывая кота. Почесал ему пальцем щеку. Кот дернул усами. Мария Сергеевна, прикрыв лицо платком, потрогала пушистую кисточку хвоста. Даже Ларин, поддавшись какому-то магическому порыву, пару раз провел по рыжей лобастой голове. Только Слава стоял чуть поодаль, взявшись за ручку, вмонтированную в сиденье.

— Слав, смотри, какой красивый! 

— Ага, как раз на шапку, хотя тут и на целый воротник хватит.

— Спасибо, Гена, — сказал Мирон.

— Ой, Геночка, спасибо тебе огромное, — ласково засюсюкала Мария Сергеевна, хотя она до самого последнего момента поддерживала идею завуча оставить «сумасшедшего» и «уголовника» в Усть-Рыбинске.

Коту надоело тисканье, он пару раз дал лапой по лезущим к нему бесцеремонным рукам, поднялся к лицу Мирона и принялся с ним бодаться.

— Эх, какой, — Ларин смотрел на кота. — Может, и не помрет.

— Чего ему помирать? — спросила одна из школьниц.

— Ну хозяева его бросили, в поезд дальнего следования с котом не пустят, значит, выкинуть придется у Витебского. Раз шерсть толстая, может, додумается объедками питаться и проживет годик.

Пророчеству Ларина не суждено было сбыться. Кот задергался в руках у Мирона. У дверей он увидел своего хозяина. Юноша нервничал. Мама отчитывала его.

— Ой, спасибо огромное, что позаботились о нашем коте, — сказала женщина. — Женя, поблагодари!

— Спасибо, — буркнул подросток.

— Ох, как Максик вам испачкал одежду, — кот и правда оставил несколько островков шерсти у Мирона на толстовке.

— Ничего.

Парень сидел, прижимая к себе кота. Гена сел рядом. 

— Это мэйн-кун? — спросил он Женю.

— Смесь с сибирским.

— Большой. 

Карелин все стоял в проходе, ожидая, что его друг, насладившись беседой, вернется к нему. Гена хлопнул по скамейке. Между ним и Мироном было достаточно места, чтобы Карелин сел. Слава покачал головой. Ларин сел напротив Марии Сергеевны. Достал все тот же номер журнала Nature и начал им обмахиваться. Карелин пошел в тамбур.

— Слав, ты куда? — Гена подорвался за ним, как верная жена. 

— Покурю, сиди!

Курил Карелин почти до самого Витебского вокзала, ехали они недолго. 

В метро карточки уже принимали, и Ларину пришлось оплатить восемь жетонов. Дети все-таки — это не взрослые парни, сорганизовать их было сложнее. Кто-то, оказывается, никогда не был в метро, кто-то не видел жетонов. Так что десять минут потеряли. Но Мирон и Мария Сергеевна уговорили ту самую девочку с тележкой ступить на эскалатор.

— Ну ты же в торговых центрах ездила на эскалаторах?

— Метро глубоко, вдруг там все обвалится. 

— Не обвалится, — уговаривал ее Мирон. — Это как пещера гномов из «Властелина колец» — смотрела?

На Московский вокзал они зашли за двадцать минут до отправления поезда.

— Мирон Янович, — биологичка обратилась к нему, — детям бы в туалет, а то в поезде еще час закрыты будут. 

— Давайте тогда через десять минут у палатки с прессой. 

Сам Федоров ухватил за рукав пальто пытающегося затеряться в толпе китайских туристов Диму.

— Ларин, я банкомат видел вон там. Пойдем-ка.

Дима дернулся. Наверное, он бы он зарядил Федорову в лицо или обозвал жидом, но Дима был трусоват. Его борьба — это потворство мелкой бюрократии, он даже донос вряд ли мог бы качественно настрочить.

Мирон попросил снять всего лишь тысячу рублей:

— Остальное пусть на карте лежит, а то украдут еще. 

Ларин при этих словах заметно повеселел. Он понял, что должность полкового казначея у него никто не отбирает. Мирон потолкался по соседним ларькам. Купил себе бутылку воды, пару бананов, упаковку сыра, колбасу в вакуумной упаковке, «Хохланд», шоколадку и булку ситного. Вышло раза в три дороже, чем в родной «Десяточке», но что делать. Около ларька с печатью стояли только Слава и Гена. Карелин ходил вокруг и что-то зачитывал Фарафаронову. Тот смеялся.

— «Рептилоиды в Государственной думе. Ответ Зюганова» — слабенько как-то. «Шкаф-убийца унес три жизни в Волоколамске» — уже лучше. Вот хорошая история: «Откровение жены йети: я три года жила в тайге». «Тарелки над Кремлем. Что скрывает Волков?». О, тут и пропаганда есть: «Пей и будешь как гей!».

— А где все? — спросил Мирон.

Карелин обернулся:

— Мы не знаем. Девочки, наверное, в туалете, а Ларин... Я думал, вы знаете?

Из-за поворота появилась Мария Сергеевна со своими воспитанницами. Ларин пришел последним. Он был в кафе напротив ларька. В руках у него был большой стакан с кофе и пакетик с пластиковыми контейнерами. По ценам, конечно, это было душераздирающе. Даже сырокопченая колбаса теперь как-то усохла по сравнению с овощной лазаньей за пятьсот рублей.

— Ну, идем! — скомандовала Мария Сергеевна. В ней вдруг проявилась настоящая советская походница-задорница.

Поиск нужной платформы не занял у них много времени, и у вагона они были за пять минут до отправления. Мария Сергеевна протянула проводнице папку с билетами. Мужчины полезли в карманы за паспортами, и вдруг раздался детский вой:

— Забыла-а! Забыла-а-а! 

— Что, Кристина, что ты забыла? — напряглась Мария Сергеевна.

— Я телефо-о-он мамин в туалете забыла-а-а! А там ка-а-амера! Она меня убьет.

Девочка бросилась по платформе. За рукав ее поймал Ларин:

— Стой и не вой. Забыла так забыла. Впредь умнее будешь.

— Меня мама убьет!

— И правильно сделает, — сказал Дима.

— Ы-ы-ы-ы, — сопли и слезы пузырились на лице Кристины бурлящим болотом.

Мирон вздохнул:

— Какой телефон?

— Убьет, это ей бойфренд подарил. Она меня давно в интерна-а-ат хочет сдать.

— Какой телефон, Кристиночка? — Мария Сергеевна наклонилась к девочке.

— Нокия, розовенький такой. Со стразиками на панельке.

— Ну что, Дим, если я не вернусь, ты за главного.

Мирон понесся по платформе. Вокзал он знал неплохо, все-таки подростковые годы путешествий из Петербурга в Москву сделали свое дело. Пакет стучал по ногам.

— Стой! Стой! Колбаса! — кто-то кричал в след. Он не слышал. Заскочил в туалетную кассу. 

— Телефон! Нокия! В женском туалете!

— Ничего не находила! — женщина старательно что-то прикрывала рукой на столе.

— Розовый со стразиками!

— Ничего не видела!

— Ой, смотрите, Стас Михайлов! 

— Где?

Дама всем корпусом обернулась. Убрала руку со столешницы. Розовый телефончик с бабочкой, выложенной стразами, и маленьким брелоком-капелькой лежал на столе. Мирон протянул руку, схватил его и побежал обратно. На заставке телефона мигала фотография Кристины.

Он буквально заскочил в последний вагон поезда. Проводница уже закрывала дверь. Но он прыгнул, сунул ей в руки билет и паспорт.

— Успели, повезло. Мусор мне давайте, — проводница протянула ладонь.

Федоров сначала не понял, какой мусор, а потом прошуршал пакетной ручкой. Самого пакета не было. Вернее он болтался обрывком. Продуктов не было.

— Ничего, я сам, — он пристыженно сунул обрывок в карман. — А чай вы продаете?

— Да, чай и кофе.

— А что-нибудь к чаю?

— Сахар и лотерейные билеты. Нам запретили еду продавать. Санитарные нормы не соблюдаются. Проходите, ваш вагон пятый.

Мирон шел, поезд только набирал ход. Сначала были шум и духота общего вагона, потом плацкарт. Люди раскладывали вещи, стелили постели. Преодолел человеческое море и попал в кондиционированную прохладу эсвэшных вагонов. Проводник — ровесник Мирона — шел за ним весь вагон, дыша в спину. Наверно, боялся, что Федоров покусится на пластиковые цветы или бумажные полотенца у туалета. И вот начались купейные вагоны. Мелькнула знакомая проводница.

— Вы все-таки успели! А вас так мальчик ждал в тамбуре, только ушел. Весь извелся.

— Какой мальчик? — спросил Мирон. — У него в голове была ассоциация только с «кровавыми мальчиками» почему-то.

— Длинный такой. Отирался все в тамбуре. Со мной дверь закрывал.

«Карелин, — подумал Мирон, — радовался, наверное, что я опоздаю». 

— А Мария Сергеевна в каком купе? — спросил Федоров проводницу.

— Учительница с девочками? В третьем.

Мирон постучался.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — дверь открыла Мария Сергеевна в розовых бриджах и широкой футболке с надписью «Эйлат 2006», — Мирон Янович! Как я рада! Вы успели!

— Мобильник, — Мирон протянул телефон.

— Вы просто маг и волшебник! — Мария Сергеевна просияла, повернулась в купе: — Кристина! Кристина!

Девочка в легинсах и майке вышла в коридор.

— Телефон твой Мирон Янович принес.

Кристина схватила телефон.

— Ой!

— Что надо сказать, Кристина? Ты что как маленькая?

— Мирон Янович, вы клевый! Просто офигенный.

— Спасибо!

— Что за выражения, Кристина!

Девочка уже юркнула обратно в купе.

— Спасибо вам, Мирон Янович, — Мария Сергеевна близоруко прищурилась. — Приходите потом к нам чай пить. Свекровь мне в дорогу пирогов напекла. У нас гитара есть, попоем.

— Хорошо, — Мирон кивнул.

— И ребят зовите, посидим по-походному. Кстати, тут, оказывается, туалеты закрывают только на станциях, чтобы никто не спрятался. А так био. Очень удобно!

Мирон отбил два длинных, один короткий по двери и зашел в купе. Ларин сидел у окна, разложив на столике еду, и вкушал ресторанную пищу. У Мирона в животе буркнуло. Ничего, потерпит до Твери. Гена стелил себе постель на верхней полке.

— Мирон Янович, как же вы успели?

— Трансгрессия!

Гена засмеялся.

Ларин доживал курицу:

— Н-да, Карелину, значит, придётся все-таки на верхней полке спать. Белла Андреевна преподавателям нижние велела купить. Как он там ноги вытянет?

Вжикнула дверь. Слава зашел в купе, тряся мокрыми руками, впаялся в Мирона. Тот впечатался в Гену, ну а Гена сотряс бедром столик. Кусочек свеклы оторвался с пластиковой вилки. Ларин успел его поймать, но чашка с салатом накренилась и упала прямехонько химику на брюки.

— Да чтоб тебя!

— Ой! — Гена постарался отодвинуться от столика подальше, чтобы не запачкать постельное белье.

— Осторожней надо быть!

Ни Мирон, ни Слава ничего не сказали. Посмотрели друг другу глаза в глаза. Кажется, вообще впервые после той дуэли взглядов, когда Оксана шнуровала плащик в раздевалке.

— Я освобожу полку.

— Не ерундите! — Мирон быстро раскатал матрас, дернул из-под него пакет с бельем, разорвал зубами, бросил простыню и в два прыжка оказался на второй полке. Пихнул рюкзак и кроссовки на багажную. — Все. 

Карелин хмыкнул:

— Да вы сегодня мать Тереза, Мирон Янович, все в пользу сирых и убогих? — дернул пакет с бельем, развернул простыню. Запылило.

— Может быть, вы подождёте, пока я поем, а потом будете трясти своими тряпками? — зло, но резонно спросил Ларин.

— Ребят, там Мария Сергеевна звала. На пирожки с гитарой. Идите. И мы с Дмитрием Александровичем можем присоединиться, — сказал Мирон.

— Да мы просто в коридоре можем постоять. Мы не гордые, — сказал Слава и вышел из купе. 

Гена, извиняясь, все-таки вдел подушку в наволочку и тоже вышел за Славой. Постучала проводница.

— Вы чай просили? — обратилась она к Мирону.

— Спасибо большое. Поставьте, пожалуйста, на стол. Я сейчас спущусь.

Он вытянулся на полке, нашел головой подушку. Сейчас надо спуститься, выпить чаю, может быть, сходить за пирожком и...

Открыл Мирон глаза, когда за окном был уже поздний вечер, если ни ночь. Поезд ехал куда-то к горизонту, мелькали за окном то лес, то деревеньки. В купе было сумрачно. Кто-то сидел под его полкой, горел ночник. Немного света падало на столешницу, где лежала пара пустых коробок из-под «Доширака», яичная скорлупа и попка огурца. Пахло бутербродами. Живот подвело, захотелось есть. Мирон спустился вниз. Ларин лежал на своей полке, листал журнал GQ, увидел Федорова, дернулся, скрывая несерьезное чтиво. Федоров решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Тверь уже была? — спросил он, боясь, что придется терпеть до Москвы: то, что у Марии Сергеевны остались пирожки, было маловероятно, а побираться по студентам не хотелось.

— Скоро будет, — ответил Дима.

Мирон решил, что второй раз он так не поведется, на полку не полез, а отодвинул край простыни и сел на карелинскую. Почесал ощетинившуюся щеку. Выпил ставший давно холодным чай. В купе стало душно. Стащил с себя худи и джинсы, натянул спортивные штаны.

— А эти двое где? 

— Не знаю, в коридоре где-нибудь трутся. Сначала они к МарьСергевне пошли чаи пить, потом есть пришли, потом на полках разлеглись, стали в морской бой играть, Фарфаронов чуть от смеха не сверзился с полки. Мне они мешали готовиться к докладу, я их в коридор выгнал.

«Ага, выгнал бы ты их, если бы они этого не хотели, как же», — подумал Федоров злорадно. За окном стало мелькать больше огоньков, значит, скоро должна была появиться Тверь. Мирон взял кошелек и сигареты, вышел в коридор. У титана стояли Гена и Слава. Гена в черных адидасовских штанах и длинной оранжевой футболке, Карелин стоял в одних клетчатых шортах. В них он таскал парты летом. Больше на Славе ничего не было. Если сказать честно, такую форму одежды можно было понять. В поезде было жарко, топили, хотя на улице было, пожалуй, градусов семь, а днем и до десяти прогревалось. Проводница вышла в коридор, поправляя шапочку.

— Тверь, стоянка пять минут.

Мирон пристроился за ней. Из вагона вышло несколько человек покурить. На посадку в купейные никого не было. Платформа была девственно пуста. Ни одной палатки, ни одной торговки.

— А где еда? — спросил он расстроенно.

— Запретили торговать едой, — грустно сказала проводница, — гоняют, — видимо, она и сама не прочь была что-нибудь прикупить к чаю. — В Москве ночью стоять будем, на перроне все закрыто.

— Неужели у вас даже «Доширака» нет? — спросил Федоров, закуривая. Придется попрошайничать у Ларина или у биологички. 

— Нет, начальник поезда сам ходит проверяет, чтобы не спекулировали едой, но, — проводница наклонилась к нему, как пожилая бабушка к внуку, чтобы сообщить, где спрятаны бриллианты, — мы за Тверью через полчаса встанем на перегоне, минут на двадцать. Будем скорый из Питера пропускать. Так там женщина по путям ходит, пирожки продает. Я вас позову.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мирон.

Из вагона выскочили Гена и Слава. Щелкнула зажигалка, затеплились сразу две сигареты. Фарфаронов одну оставил себе, вторую вставил Карелину в губы. 

— И не холодно вам, молодые люди? — спросила проводница, глядя на полуобнаженного Славу.

— Нет, тепло. Спарился весь, — кончик сигареты описывал неслабые амплитуды, Карелин хлопал себя по плечам и тер бока. Но в поезд лезть не хотел. Проводница вдруг что-то заметила и обратилась к Мирону:

— Вы посмотрите, чтобы никто чужой не зашел? Я сейчас.

Вдоль поезда шла маленькая фигурка, судя по всему, укутанная в зимнее драповое пальто, с огромной лисой вокруг шеи. А может быть, лиса просто казалась большой, потому что ее хозяйка была крошечной — ростом метр пятьдесят, не больше. Лица не было видно, но из лисы доносилось:

— Сдохнете. Все сдохнете.

— Нихера себе дементор, — Карелин с другом тоже, видимо, обратили внимание.

Пальто подошло к вагону. Встало ровно под фонарь. Женщина неопределенного возраста: может быть сорок, а может быть семьдесят, то ли светлые, то ли седые волосы были заплетены в тщедушные косички и уложены вокруг головы. Все это было поверх залачено и украшено искусственными цветами. Размазавшаяся по губам красная помада. На левом глазу было бельмо.

«Flores. Flores. Flores para los muertos. Flores. Flores» — мелькнула у Мирона единственная цитата из Теннесси Уильямса. Цветы для умерших. Как-то студентом он пришел на спектакль «Трамвай „Желание“», игра актеров была ужасна. Конфликт между работягой, его беременной женой и странной сестрой, которая по желанию режиссера наряжалась в какие-то прозрачные занавески, не стоил выеденного яйца. А тайны, которые в середине двадцатого века казались страшными, в начале двадцать первого выглядели сущим недоумением. Ну вышла замуж ты за пидора, чего огород городить. До конца он не высидел, посрамил, впрочем, в который раз, звание хваленого питерского интеллигента.

— Сдохнете, все сдохнете! — констатировала маленькая мисс смерть с неким удовлетворением.

— Кукушка-кукушка, сколько мне жить осталась? — спросил Слава.

Старушка зыркнула и немного откорректировала репертуар пророчеств:

— Суки подлые, падлюки, — совершено безэмоциональным тоном вещала она.

Мирон смотрел на хтоническое существо, не отрываясь: летнее красивое кружевное платье, которое уместно смотрелось бы на молодой женщине, перчатки без пальцев, украшенные стразами, на пальто наколоты значки и брошки. Образ городской сумасшедшей, но вся одежда была чистая, добротная, а платье было не из дешевых.

Проводница спрыгнула на перрон со второй ступеньки и кинулась к старушке, приобнимая безумицу за плечи.

— Смотри, смотри, что я тебе принесла. Ботиночки. Гляди, какие красивые.

Зашуршал пакет. Миру были явлены очень красивые лаковые ботиночки с шелковыми пышными лентами вместо шнурков. Женщина облизнула палец и провела по гладкой лаковой поверхности.

— Суки! Суки ебанные. Мудачье!

— Ларис, ты чего строгая такая сегодня? — спросила проводница.

— Суки!

— Ну-ну!

Женщина взяла пакетик подмышку и пошла дальше по перрону собирать свою дань. Еще у нескольких вагонов ее тоже ждали.

— Сдохнешь! И ты! И ты! И ты! — мрачно слышалось в темноте.

Проводницу такие пророчества совсем не тревожили. Мирон зажег вторую сигарету, надеясь, что никотин уймет немного голод.

— Это дочка машиниста была. В восьмидесятые годы лег под поезд, а через неделю и мать под состав прыгнула, что там было — никто не знает. Девочку сначала в интернат отдали, потом тетка забрала. В ее семье и выросла, — пояснила проводница.

— Это она такая после интерната стала? — спросил Гена.

— Нет, она всегда такая была, еще до смерти родителей. Всегда такое всем говорила. У нас ее встретить на платформе к большой удаче. Все железнодорожные стараются ей подарочки привозить, местные помогают кто чем может.

Мирон проследил, как фигурка прошла до конца поезда, собрала приношения и довольно ловко спустилась с платформы во тьму путейного полотна, где, наверное, ее ждали друзья-мертвецы, которым она и относила эти красивые подарки. Жрица междумирья. 

— Видишь, Ген, повезло нам с тобой! Теперь точно первое место займем! — весело сказал Слава.

Мирон крепко зажмурился, отгоняя морок, и повернулся к вагону. Гена и Слава стояли приобнявшись. Гена обхватил длиннющее тело поперек грудной клетки и прижался щекой к Славиному плечу. Карелин грелся о чужое тепло. Сам он Гену неловко сгреб рукой за шею. И казалось бы, ну ничего такого. Чистое бро-обьятье, ноу хомо, с Хинтером Мирон и почище обнимался. Но... но у Мирона сильно кольнуло под ложечкой. Конечно, это было, скорее всего, признаком голода. Рыжая, апельсиновая футболка на Гене, конечно, Федорову была знакома. Он видел ее все лето два раза в неделю на Славе. И это было именно то самое аквапарковское вырвиглазное убожество. Как он ее с первого взгляда не узнал? И теперь все эти объятия приобрели совсем иной смысл. Девушка после секса надевает рубашку любимого и идет с ним курить на балкон. Как Фарфаронов к Славе жмется, как тот его обнимает в ответ: вроде бы небрежно, но в тоже время заботливо, мол, мое. Не стесняется. Неужели здесь? Ну а что, дело молодое. Не в купе, конечно, а закрывшись в туалете. Под смешки, шуршание туалетной бумаги. Карелин, наверное, мягкому Гене по всей груди засосов понаставил, с чего бы тот решил обрядиться его футболку. Целовались, дрочили друг другу, а потом Слава встал на недавно вымытый проводницей пол и взял Гену за бедра, сдернул спортивки еще ниже. Погладил нежное подбрюшье, чмокнул в пупок. Фарфаронов упирался задом в умывальник, а лопатками в зеркало.

— Ну Слав... — он всегда говорил это: «Ну Слав», — и Карелина обычно как выключали.

— Дернется поезд, я тебе член откушу.

— Ты просто не умеешь, дурила, сосать, — отвечал Фарфаронов запальчиво. Недлинный, но толстый и чуть кривоватый член уже стоял.

— Для тебя, радость моя, научусь.

У Мирона в горле прям застрял огненный шар, который бы он рад выдохнуть, но не мог. Шар спустился в желудок, потух, и темный, совсем не сигаретный дым разлился по легким. Может, конечно, все было совсем не так. И это Гена, у которого от таблеток стояло не очень, мостился на коленях у параши, давился длинным Славиным членом, потел и мычал, когда его оттягивали за волосы. А Карелин вытирал ему лицо туалетной бумагой: «Ты ж моя красота». И по лицу и шее Гены расходились красные пятна смущения. Да какая разница, как это было, может, просто целовались и рукоблудили в четыре руки рядом с тюком нестиранного белья в тамбуре. Ситуация дела не меняла. 

Мирону стало неприятно находиться на платформе. Холодно, ветрено, собирался дождь. Швырнул сигарету на гравий, обошел парочку голубков и пошел в душное купе. Взял стакан, пакетика должно было хватить как минимум на одну заварку, а кипяток был бесплатным. Чай смог протолкнуть гуттаперчевый шарик ненависти куда-то вглубь. «И когда ты, Мир, успел стать гомофобом, м-м-м? Усть-рыбинские болотные миазмы?» — спросил внутренний голосок. 

— Заткнись! — Федоров понял, что сказал это вслух. Хорошо, что в коридоре никого не было, а то приняли бы за сумасшедшего. «Они ебаться начнут еще во время конференции, а мне за них отвечай потом», — объяснил он себе вспышку внезапного гнева. «Ну пусть ебутся, дело молодое, зато никто не забеременеет!»

Ларин все еще читал GQ, правда на этот раз он попытался замаскировать журнал, вложив его в Nature. Но американский научный вестник был слишком мал и худ, чтоб прикрыть задирающую на груди парео Джессику Бил. Мирон выпил в два глотка чай, достал бритву и пошел приводить себя в порядок. Лицо у него порядочно заросло. Когда он вернулся, гладко выбритый и успокоившийся, купе уже готовилось ко сну. Дима, одетый в забавные треники с растянутыми коленями, проталкивал себе в уши беруши, а на лбу у него уже была маска для сна. Гена мостился на вторую полку, пытаясь использовать лесенку. Слава подсадил его под попу.

— Вот и все, орел! — Карелин хлопнул его по ноге.

Гена опасливо водил головой, стоя на коленях:

— Никогда на верхних полках не ездил.

— Ничего, не упадешь, — сказал Слава. — Пихни джинсы под край матраса. Начнешь скатываться, почувствуешь, что бугор, и проснешься. 

Гена лег на живот и потянулся к стоящей на столе бутылке, достал из небольшой сумочки, лежащей в головах, таблетницу, пихнул в рот, запил водой. Мирон, наблюдавший это, лежа на своей полке, вдруг понял, почему бросил пить таблетки. Не таблетки вообще, а препараты, колеса, психические. Они делают тебя покорным и довольным, немного тупым, блаженно спокойным, тебе все ровно, ничего не злит и не бесит. Шарик застучал по ребрам. «Бесит! Бесит! Бесит!» — все это бесит. Он лег головой к выходу, чтобы не пропустить проводницу. Свет потушили. Карелин еще долго возился внизу, шебуршал пакетом. Мирон не спал. Минут через двадцать в дверь поскреблись, появилась щель и женский голос сказал:

— Сейчас! Можно. 

Мирон аккуратно спустился с полки. Деньги и сигареты заранее положил в карман штанов, даже кроссовки не стал брать, чтобы никого не разбудить. Пол вагона был застелен чистым хлопковым паласиком, который проводница уже сегодня пылесосила. 

Поезд вился большой буквой S по высокой насыпи. Вокруг была темнота, пахло креозотом. Проводница без шапочки, в тапочках и без пиджака высунулась из вагона.

— Скоро будет! Вон огонечек вдалеке замелькал, значит, идет с фонарем, — тут она обратила внимание, что Мирон босиком. — Ой, что вы, простудитесь же.

— Да нет, нормально. Я могу покурить? — Мирон показал рукой, что даже может спуститься вниз.

— Курите, только чтобы в вагон не шло.

Мирон сел на край ступенек, проводница присела на тюк с постельным бельем. Он была лет на десять старше Мирона, симпатичная женщина, крашеная брюнетка. На тонких голенях родинки перемежались с сосудистой сеточкой. Хождение на шпильках явно не добавляло здоровья. На коротком напедикюренном пальчике было надето колечко, точная копия обручального на руке. Проводница уткнулась в телефон. Печатала что-то в телефоне, улыбаясь, — наверное, мужу. Счастливый брак. А может, наоборот, любовнику в Нижнем Новгороде. Или любовнице, а почему нет. Интересно, какие девушки в Нижнем Новгороде? Эмансипированные? Мирон был бы очень не против, чтобы какая-нибудь местная сговорчивая симпатяжка показала ему город, а потом сиськи.

— Здесь вай-фай добивает от депо. Медленный, но аську тянет, — сказала проводница Мирону. Тот покачал головой. Он сидел, свесив ноги из вагона. На голые ступни попадали капли редкого дождя. Все было похоже на какую-то фантастическую рыбалку, как в фильмах Хаяо Миядзяки. Сидишь такой в огромном поезде-питоне, свесил ноги и ловишь на пальцы воздушную рыбку. Раздались хлопающие звуки. Проводница тяжело поднялась, застегнула верхнюю пуговицу воротника. В тамбур влетел Карелин. Немного безумным взглядом оглядел их. Мирон стряхнул искорки пепла:  
— Слава, что-то случилось?

Карелин смотрел на него, моргал.

— Что случилось, Слава? Фарфаронов с полки упал?

Карелин повернулся к проводнице открыл рот и опять закрыл.

— Что вы хотели?

— Э-э-э мне... — Слава мучительно что-то соображал. Переводил взгляд то с Мирона на проводницу, то обратно. Потом он как будто придумал повод: — Мне чайку, пожалуйста, с лимончиком.

— Хорошо, пойдёмте. 

Зашуршал гравий.

— Погодите секундочку, — попросила проводница, подошла к Мирону, взялась за боковой поручень и высунулась под дождь.

— Пирожки сегодня с чем? — задала она вопрос непогоде. 

В вагон поставили коробку, перевязанную веревками и проволокой, сюда же лег налобный фонарик. Молодая женщина с сильно усталым лицом начала перечислять:

— Капуста, картошка, с яблочком, с вишней.

— С мясом нет? — спросил Мироон, у которого уже совсем живот свело от голода.

— Есть с сосиской.

— Можно мне три с сосиской, два с вишней и один с яблоком. 

— Двести тридцать рублей, — тут же ответила женщина.

Мирон полез за деньгами. Проводница расспрашивала про пирожки, что вкуснее. У Мирона из кармана вылетело пять рублей и брякнулось на гравий. Он посмотрел вниз. Там, держась за край маминого полиэтиленового плаща, стояла девочка в желтом дождевике и красных сапожках, маленькая совсем, лет трех. Она увидела монетку, подняла ее и протянула Мирону. Тот покачал головой:

— Спасибо, оставь себе.

Девочка начала дергать за край плаща мать:

— Мама, мама, вот, смотри: у меня есть деньги. Мы можем теперь пойти домой. У меня ножки болят.

— Марина, отстань, не мешай.

— Ма-а-ам, я есть хочу.

— Возьми пирожок.

— Не хочу-у-у пирожок, я хочу есть.

— Не хочешь пирожок — не хочешь есть. Погоди, нам еще два поезда встретить, и через час домой.

Женщина пластиковыми щипчиками брала пирожки и складывала в пакетик. Сверху положила салфетки.

Мирон протянул ей деньги:

— Сдачи не надо.

— А мне с вишней два, — через плечо Мирона Карелин протянул пятьсот рублей.

— А поменьше нет? — спросила продавщица.

— Нет, — вдруг неожиданно резко ответил Слава.

Женщина отсчитала сдачу.

— Вы чай хотели? — спросила поводница.

— Я? — опять несколько удивленно спросил Слава. — А, ну да. С лимоном чай.

— Хорошо, пойдемте.

Мирону не хотелось есть в душном вагоне, а уж тем более в темном купе, он повернулся:

— А можно мне кофе?

— Полуночничать будете?

— Меня две банки стахановца не берут уже, а растворимый кофе — слону дробина.

— Я принесу, сидите.

Мирон по-детски болтал ногами и ел пирожок, когда проводница поставила на пол вагона подстаканник.

— Я два сахара положила, — заботливо сказала она.

— Спасибо, — с набитым ртом пробормотал Федоров.

Проводница опять уселась на мешок с бельем и начала есть пирожок. В тамбур пришел Слава. В одной руке он держал стакан, в другой — пакетик с пирожками. Крючком привалился к стене. Ему явно было неудобно. Подстаканник нагрелся, он дул на пальцы. Мирон подвинулся:

— Садись, а то еще обольешься кипятком.

Карелин фыркнул, но, аккуратно поставив чай, все-таки сел рядом, тоже свесил ноги в резиновых тапочках — наверное, в них он летом ходил в аквапарке. На третьем пирожке страшный голод исчез, и Мирон почувствовал вкус. Карелин рядом без аппетита ел пирожок, лениво жевал челюстями, потом поднял стакан к лицу и долго дул на чай, перед тем как прихлебнуть в первый раз. Он был весь какой-то заспанный взъерошенный.

В тамбур вышел пузатенький мужчина:

— Покурить можно?

Проводница кивнула. Мирон и Слава подвинулись. Дядька встал между ними, чиркнул зажигалкой.

— Можно сигаретку? — Слава вытянул шею, смотря на него снизу вверх.

— А, да, держи, — мужчина протянул ему синий «Бонд». Мирона кольнуло. Между ним и Славой лежала его пачка «Мальборо» с зажигалкой поверх. Но Карелин даже и не подумал попросить его угостить сигаретой. Гордый какой. Попутчик дал прикурить и начал разговор:

— Студент?

— Да, — Карелин кивнул.

— На кого учишься, опять всякие юристы да менагеры?

— На программиста.

— А, компьютеры. Дело хорошее, куда сейчас без них, но скоро нихуя руками не сможем делать, даже дрочить. Простите, — последнее было адресовано проводнице. — Ты тоже студент? — вопрос был обращен к Мирону.

— Нет, я его препод, — Мирон закурил свои. Он был наконец-то приятно, даже можно сказать, чрезмерно сыт.

— Такой молодой и уже препод. Из вундершминдов, наверное. В мое время у препода борода должна была поседеть, а потом его только учить пускали.

— Ну у кого борода, а у кого мудя поседели, — огрызнулся Мирон. В том, что этот типчик наезжал на него перед Славой, было что-то неприятное. Он вообще довольно спокойно переносил чужую альфасамцовость, с годами выяснив: чем брутальней шкаф, тем сильнее подмахивает, но такой наезд совсем без повода был оскорбителен. Вечер перестал быть волшебным.

Мужик гыкнул и обратился опять к Славе:

— Ты пьешь?

— Смотря что, — Карелин заинтересовано поднял на попутчика взгляд.

— Я один в купе еду, должен был с сослуживцами, а они корь подхватили. Скучно мне очень. Ты до Нижнего?

— До него.

— Пошли выпьем, а? Я подготовился: у меня пивко есть, водочка, картошка с укропчиком, курочка... Ну?

Слава прищурился, лопатки с интересом задвигались. Мирон вытер губы салфеткой, свернул пакетик в маленький рулончик, поднял пустой стакан.  
Слава стоял рядом с мужиком, заложив пальцы за края шорт. Ну его-то он клеить точно не будет. Пузан среднего возраста. У такого и не встанет. У Мирона перед глазами мелькнула картинка: голый Слава, закусив губу, вцепился обеими руками в край верхней полки, а пузанчик держит его за тощие бедра и ебет так, что шлепки слышны и живот трясется. Срочно нужно найти сговорчивую девушку в Нижнем. Оксана распалила его своими игрищами на столе, теперь мозг картинки и подбрасывает.

— Ну че, парень, накатим, а? — мужик заметно повесел.

— Карелин, скажи дяденьке «Спокойной ночи!» и пошли, у нас завтра утром экскурсия в нижегородский кремль.

Мужчина схватил Славу за запястье.

— Парень, ну как тебя там, ты чего? — потом уже обратился к Мирону: — Мужик, ну блин, не обламывай всю малину, пошли с нами выпьем. 

Мирон взял Карелина под локоть.

— Так-то я совершеннолетний, — немного глухим голосом сказал Слава и облизал верхнюю губу.

— Да, совершеннолетний, — Мирон сам не понимал, чего он так артачится, ну выпил бы Карелин с чуваком. — Я за тебя материально ответственный. Если вы с этим господином устроите дебош, то отвечать придется мне. Пострадает честь школы.

— Да какой дебош? Культурно посидим.

— Слава, тебе напомнить, какой дебош? Вернее, какие дебоши ты устраивал. Стекло в интернет-клубе бил, с полицией проблемы имел, в клубе подрался до сотрясения мозга.

Мужик и проводница во все глаза смотрели на Карелина: образ милого юноши в их сознании замещался образом преступника-рецидивиста.

— Что ты тут делать будешь? За стоп-кран дергать? На полном ходу из окна высовываться, к пассажиркам приставать?

Слава фыркнул. Мужик отступил. Его отпугнули не аргументы, а сталь в голосе Мирона.

— Пошли спать, — сказал Федоров.

— Вы что, мне отец? 

— Ты расписывался в книге, где ты соглашался меня слушаться, — Мирон и сам не понимал, зачем ему этот непонятный, бессодержательный разговор. Почему он так давит на Карелина, чего хочет добиться? Покорности? Послушности? — Ты знаешь, что вас с Фарфароновым предлагали в Усть-Рыбинске оставить, чтобы вы нас не позорили?

— А вы, как рыцарь в белых доспехах, вступись за бедных угнетенных?

— Я не просто вступился, а поручился за вас!

— Совесть заедает? — ехидно сказал Слава.

В тамбуре появился заспанный мужчина:

— Мужики, а можно потише, у меня ребенок уснул, а вы орете как бараны.

Пассажир тут же переключился на новопришедшего:

— Мужик, не хочешь выпить? Я тут в командировку поехал... — навязчивый попутчик скрылся в вагоне.

Мирон и Слава стояли друг напротив друга и тяжело дышали. Карелин подошел к открытой вагонной двери.

— Сколько мы еще стоять будем?

— Сложно сказать, — флегматично ответила проводница.

— Я воздухом хочу подышать, пройтись.

— Ой, не надо лучше, — занервничала женщина, — отстанете от поезда, а вы еще и без документов. Зеленый зажгут, и поедем сразу же. 

Карелин нашаривал ногой тапок, который в порыве спора соскользнул у него с ноги. Мирон наклонился, схватил сланец. 

— Эй! — сказал Карелин. Мирон стал отступать вглубь вагона. Расстроенный Слава посмотрел вниз, на насыпь, но босиком скакать по гравию было опасно. Он пошел за Мироном. Они пересеклись у титана. 

— Отдайте! — он попытался выхватить тапок из рук, но не тут-то было.

— Спать пошли.

Сейчас они уже не орали друг на друга, а шипели, чтобы не перебудить весь вагон. 

— Тут грязно!

— Тут чисто! — Мирон показал босую ступню.

— Вы вор! 

— Да, конечно, Слава, а ты шоплифтер.

— Чего?

— По магазинам крадешь. Мелкокриминальные наклонности. Что, мужика этого решил обнести? — Слава вдруг вспыхнул до корней волос, развернулся и пошел по вагону. Мирон за ним. Карелин пролетел мимо купе. Федоров догнал его, дернул за плечо.

— Пить я тебе пойти не дам!

— Госнаркоконтроль, — Карелин пихнул Мирона, несильно, скорее как от мухи отмахнулся.

Мирон саданул его в грудь, навалился всем телом, придавил к пластиковой стене, ухватился за предплечье и у шеи. Карелин сначала дернулся, собираясь нанести ответный удар, но потом вдруг попытался как можно меньше контактировать с телом Мирона. Отодвигался как мог. 

— Пошли спать, Слава, добром прошу. Зачем тебе все эти эскапады?

Слава стоял, чуть прикрыв веки, взгляд у него стал немного мутный, несфокусированный. Он выставил руку вперед.

— Да я понял, понял, что вы тут «Моссад».

Мирон отступил. Карелин вошел в купе первым. Там сильно и резко пахло мужским потом. Мирону немедленно захотелось уйти тамбур и сидеть там как можно дольше, наслаждаясь запахом мокрой железной дороги. Но Славу оставлять одного было нельзя. Он лег, кажется, ударился о стенку, терлась простыня, шелестела ткань. В темноте происходило какое-то еле уловимое движение. Поезд дернулся, как проснувшийся кот, и стал разминать усталые колеса. Дверь в купе быстро открылась и закрылась. Дремота спала. Ах, Слава, сученок. Мирон не сразу смог спрыгнуть с верхней полки. В этот раз воспользовался помощью стола, кажется, что-то свалил. Выскочил в коридор. Шорты Карелина мелькнули у туалета. Мирон добежал дотуда и встал около мусорного ящика. Слава был в туалете минут семь. Вышел залитый водой с ног до головы, даже шорты спереди были мокрые, к животу прилип кусочек туалетной бумаги. 

— Бля, мне и в сортир теперь надо отпрашиваться? — Слава говорил хрипло. 

— Нет, я встал зубы почистить. 

Слава проходил в коридорчик, поезд качнуло, Славу швырнуло прям на Мирона. Тот не удержался, влетел спиной и рукой в мусорный бак. Карелин был тяжелым. Большое мокрое мужское тело с холодными пальцами, которыми Слава потрогал его за руку — и тут же выпрямился, что-то пробормотал и ушел. Мирон помыл руки, умыл лицо, прополоскал рот. Все время, как совершал гигиенические процедуры, думал, что с большим удовольствием затащил бы Карелина в туалет. И... Он, наверное, разрешил бы ему чутка повести. Вес чужого тела оказался на удивление волнующим. Хотя глупости какие, Слава же совсем неумелый. Ни о каком перепихе под стук колес не могло быть и речи. Опять бы пришлось возиться с ним, как с девственнотой, успокаивать, выгребать всех его разношерствных тараканов. «А сейчас тебе надо выгрести своих», — сказал мерзкий голосочек устало и даже сочувственно. Вагон опять качнулся: поезд как будто не ехал по рельсам, а пробирался через легендарные русские ухабы. А Мирон наконец понял, что стояло за его вспышками гнева, почему он сегодня задергал Карелина. Мирон ревновал. Ревновал Славу к Гене, к незнакомому мужику — ко всем, кто интересовался им. Почему? А хуй его знает. Заснуть не получалось. Мирон для себя сформулировал неприятную, но несколько успокаивающую правду. И он, и Карелин, хоть и не в такой мере, были для Усть-Рыбинска вселенцами, чужеродными, окруженными стеночками, одинокими. Мирон выскользнул из Усть-Рыбинска на месяц, а по возвращении его снова стало засасывать в трясину. Сейчас Карелин казался вполне довольным своей жизнью под крылышком у Гены. Ну или скорее Гена у него под крылом. И, конечно, Мирону как истинному усть-рыбинцу тяжело видеть чужое половое счастье. Хотя у него есть Оксана, с которой обязательно надо помириться. Перед Славой же придется извиниться. Нехорошо получилось. 

Утром всех перебудил Ларин. Он свалился мешком куда-то под стол, застрял и громко ругался. Спросонья Мирон не понял, что случилось. Карелин гнусаво выругался. Один Гена, как толстенький Джеймс Бонд, встрепенулся, спрыгнул на стол, со стола в проход и вытащил Дмитрия Александровича, застрявшего в столе, высвободил Славину ногу — тот спал, поставив ногу на пол, ему не хватало места. Ларин сгреб умывальные принадлежности и ушел в туалет. Гена вытащил из рюкзака зубную щетку и тоже отбыл. Мирону хотелось пока полежать. Стукнула дверь. Ушел куда-то и Слава. Федоров решил пока переодеться в цивильное, раз пока есть место для маневра. Перетряхнул рюкзак: джинсы, свитшот... сегодня можно, неофициальная часть же. Встал на приступочку у полки, чтобы дотянуться до зубной щетки, которую он недальновидно пихнул в карман на стенке. Поезд совершил очередной поворот хлеще, чем маршрутка, Мирона толкнуло назад. Он закачался, дверь открылась. Карелин тряс отдавленной ногой.

— Сорри, мэн. Извини, пожалуйста, — Мирон сел на нижнюю полку, чтобы точно ничего не повалить и ни на кого не наступить. 

Слава достал из рюкзака трусы и футболку. Точно такую же оранжевую футболку, как и та, что была надета на Гене. Может быть, у него их две и одну он отдал Фарфаронову? Мирон смотрел на этот кусок оранжевой ткани, и мысли у него в голове складывались в выводы. У Карелина была одна аквапарковская футболка, Мирон это точно помнил, Слава как-то жаловался, что приходится форму стирать каждый раз, а если износишь, то покупать на свои. Гене карелинская футболка доставала бы, наверное, до колен. Аквапарк — это же практически градообразующее предприятие, где под Усть-Рыбой еще подработать молодежи? Вполне вероятно, что Гена когда-то тоже потрудился на благо воды и семейного развлекалова. А сейчас неудавшийся самоубийца похудел, вот футболочка и повисла. Карелин стянул с себя шорты, мелькнул белый тощий зад. Мирон моргнул пару раз. Слава, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, натянул трусы, футболку. Мирон сглотнул. Надо было, конечно, выйти, еще когда Карелин доставал трусы. Но что уж тут. Слава повернулся к нему с вызовом, с позой, мол, «зыришь, пидарок». Посмотрел и отвел глаза. Федоров вздохнул. Надо сейчас. Поднялся, отряхнул с колен облепившую джинсы пыль. Карелин не отреагировал, копался в рюкзаке, но спина напряглась. 

— Слава, — начал Мирон, он вообще старался свои ошибки и косяки признавать сразу. Это и для дел хорошо, а уж для межличностных отношений и того лучше. У Карелина, правда, почему-то прощения не хотелось просить. Не из-за гордости, да он и перед Лариным извинился, а потому что Слава сам виноват. Не вмешайся Мирон вчера, мало ли чем бы все кончилось. Опять мозг попытался показать картинки, но Мирон силой воли сумел выключить кино и сказал:

— Извини.

Карелин дернулся, ударился головой о верхнюю полку, ойкнул.

— Садись-садись, аккуратно, — Мирон придержал его за локоть, опять все превращается в какой-то блядский цирк. Повторение уже пройденного материала, причем неудачно пройденного.

Карелин сел, держась за макушку, длинные тощие ноги расползлись по пространству купе. Мирон вдруг отметил трогательную связку у костлявого колена.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Мирон решил уточнить: — я про вчерашнее, если что. Стрессанул я что-то, что ты с мужиком пойдешь этим пить. И он…

— Мне что-то сделает? – глумливо отозвался Слава.

— И это тоже, — без тени иронии ответил Мирон. — Переволновался я вчера.

— А я думал, власть в голову ударила.

— Это тоже, наверное, — Мирон подергал себя за ухо. — Вся это беготня, недосып, смешались в кучу кошки, дети... Я не должен был так себя вести и такое тебе говорить.

Слава ожесточенно потер макушку.

— Сильно ударился? Кровь есть? Дай посмотрю, — Мирон полез копаться в чужих волосах.

Карелин выдохнул шумно.

— Больно? — Мирон чуть отодвинулся, но руку из волос не вытащил. Русые, вихрастые, кусочек перхоти мелькнул у корней. Теплая кожа. Слава смотрел в ответ, нехорошо смотрел. 

Дверь отодвинулась, и в купе зашел улыбающийся Гена:

— О, доброе утро.

Мирон быстро отошел от Карелина, сел на полку Ларина, поближе к столу. Слава притянул себе на колени рюкзак и что-то стал перебирать.

— Слава головой ударился, — пояснил Мирон, не понимая, зачем он вообще что-то объясняет Фарфаронову, тот и не спрашивал ни о чем. Не ревнивый? 

— Кофе или чай будете? Мне мама с собой дала хороший, — спросил Гена дружелюбно.

— Кофе, — сказал Мирон. 

— А тебе чай, как всегда, Слав? — спросил Гена.

Карелин что-то буркнул.

— Ларин свой будет, — Мирон вышел из ступора. — Пойдёмте, Гена, я вам помогу кипятка принести. 

Вернулись со стаканами. Ларин поблагодарил за заботу, он конфузился еще из-за утреннего падения. Слава сидел уже полностью одетый. Мирон доел свои пирожки, Ларин ел йогурт. Гена поклевал, как птичка, бутерброды. На антидепрессантах есть особо не хочется, Мирон это помнил. Карелин пил пустой чай. Гена отдал ему бутерброд. Слава съел его, не побрезговал и надкусанным.

***

На вокзале их встречали волонтеры в синих курточках с надписью «Будущее». Они махали руками и кричали в мегафон:

— У вокзала всех участников форума ждут автобусы. Они развезут вас по гостиницам, а потом — ждем культурную программу.

— У нас гостиница в Кстове, — сказал Мирон водителю. — В какой икарус нам сесть?

— Вам до метро «Пролетарская», а оттуда на трехсотой маршрутке минут сорок. Долговато, но если из центра ехать, то пробки будут. Час простоите. Сейчас тем более форум. Дороги в центре перекрывают.

— Что же нам делать? – спросила Мария Сергеевна.

Приветливая девушка, рассаживавшая всех по местам, сказала, что они могут оставить чемоданы в институте водного транспорта: 

— Совершенно бесплатно, вечером потом заберете. А сейчас погуляете налегке. В полдень ждем всех у памятника Валерию Чкалову. Будет экскурсия по кремлю и исторической части города.

— А обед? — довольно грубо перебил девушку Слава.

— Да-да, конечно, обед в три часа. 

— Карелин, вы что, с голодного мыса приехали? — шикнула Мария Сергеевна.

Слава ничего не ответил. Здание института водного транспорта представляло собой интересный архитектурный курьез — огромные колонны типичного сталинского ампира были прилеплены к дому в конструктивистском стиле. Интересно, как архитектор этого здания почувствовал в тридцатых ветер перемен?

— Здесь потом обед будет, — сказала милая девушка, принявшая у них багаж. — Приходите, мы старались. 

Разбредаться поодиночке не стали, хотя Карелин с Фарфароновым явно хотели отделиться от общей группы. Мирон суровым рыком вернул блудных овец в стадо. Неспешно прошли до реки, прогулялись по набережной. На глаза попался музей речного флота. Мария Сергеевна убедила, что надо обязательно зайти. Больше всего сопротивлялся Слава:

— Я вас тут у парапетика подожду.

— Да что за сцены, Карелин, — шикнул на него Ларин, — раз уж мы тут вместе!

— Мы с первого класса вместе, и за все, что мы делаем, отвечаем тоже вместе, — процитировал «Бригаду» Гена.

В музее посетители бывали нечасто. Но нежданных гостей рады были видеть. По деревянной линеечке нарвали нужное количество билетов со штампом «три копейки», который был перечеркнут, и от руки написано «рубль». Билет для школьника стоил всего-то пятнадцать, со взрослых взяли тридцатку. Выскочила из своей комнаты экскурсовод, переобуваясь в туфли:

— Я вам сейчас все расскажу. 

Усть-рыбинцы были вынуждены смотреть на крошечные модельки, черно-белые фотографии и слушать про туеры, баржи-пениши и кабестаны. Школьницы начали хихикать довольно быстро, а на словах «пениши» расшалились и чуть не повалили какой-то почетный бюст. Экскурсию завершили словами «Волга — величайшая река, мать рек русских». Пришлось оставить отзыв в книге отзывов. До этого здесь писали только летом какие-то залётные московские туристы. 

Спустились по Чкаловской лестнице, поднялись обратно. Солнце пекло совсем не как в конце октября. Хотя здесь же южнее. Все расселись на разной высоте на бесконечно крутых ступенях. Карелин вообще вытянулся на парапете вдоль лестницы у одного из фонарных столбов. Серебрящаяся на солнце вода манила взгляд. То там, то сям мелькали золотые главки церквей, псевдорусским горбом была видна великая нижегородская ярмарка. Мирон крутил головой: перепады высот, стены кремля, советские здания, огромная река. Город был немного обшарпанный. Ему не хватало лоска, помпезности. Но он был живой, какой-то радостный, оптимистичный. Люди здесь были другие, не как в Питере, с остатками настоящего загара, дружелюбные, говорили немного по-другому. И река тут была живая, веселая, не болотная. Весь город словно говорил: я есть жизнь, уж почти уж восемь веков как жизнь. И люди ко мне пришли сами, добровольно, не выталкивала их на болота никакая властная воля. Все построили, а потом пошла торговля. Шли здесь груженые товарами ладьи, которые сменили кораблями, а после пароходами и теплоходами. Это ж тут торг вели герои Островского. Нормальный такой город. Не Москва, не Питер – эти два нарыва на лице Второй Имперской: одна – сумасшедший азиатский мегаполис с замашками доминатрикс, второй – депрессивный, чахоточный, но очень гордый. Города не для жизни. Маленькие покосившиеся углы великой страны – тоже места не для жизни, там нет элементарного: тепла, школ, медицины. А вот в Нижнем есть все: кремль, вузы, детские сады, школы, река. Все отлично. Люди тут живут какой-то своей нормальной жизнью: ни хорошей, ни плохой. Стеночки их не беспокоят.

До Мирона донесся гнусавый Карелинский голос:

— Тоже мне река. Вот Амур как море. До девятнадцати километров в ширину бывает, а тут что. Скукота.

— Зато тут кремль есть, — сказал Гена.

— В Москве тоже кремль есть. И в другом Новгороде тоже.

Мирон сидел рядом с Лариным. Тот вдруг сказал:

— Я ведь под Архангельском рос.

— Там белые ночи? — Мирон не понял, с чего это у них такая пятиминутка откровенности.

— Да, реально белые. Без солнца, но светло 24 часа в сутки. А еще тюрьма. Я в поселке около тюрьмы вырос.

Мирон не стал спрашивать, сидели его родственники или сторожили: вполне могло статься, что и то, и то. По крайней мере, суровость и жесткость Димы стала ему понятна. Северный характер, сделал себя сам, тут не до сантиментов. С малых лет станешь или алкоголиком, или мизантропом, судя по тому, как Дима закупался в «Десяточке» последнее время, он решил совместить. Ларин хотел сказать что-то еще, но Мария Сергеевна нервничала:

— Коллеги, а мы не опоздаем?

— Еще двадцать минут, Мария Сергеевна, — Карелин пригрелся на солнышке и явно не хотел двигаться. Он ночью хоть поспал на своей жердочке?

— Нет, ну ждать заставлять не хорошо.

Они пришли одними из первых. Минут через десять подъехала колонна разномастных автобусов, стали стягиваться люди. Слава стрельнул у кого-то из прохожих сигаретку и курил, не скрываясь. 

Девушки в синих куртках начали делить всех по группам:

— Колледж и старшие классы просим сюда.

— Младшеклассников и среднее звено вот к зеленому флажку.

— Уважаемые учителя, вы к оранжевому.

— А почему такая градация? — спросил Мирон.

— Мы экскурсии все составляли, чтобы всем было интересно. И детям, и подростками и взрослым. Не бойтесь, со своими воспитанниками вы увидитесь через пару часов. Соскучиться не успеете.

— Да хоть в Волге их утопите, — буркнул Ларин.

Мирон приглядывался к коллегам, их тоже разбили на несколько групп. В его группе были примерно их с Димой ровесники от двадцати двух до тридцати, старше никто не выглядел. На удивление было довольно много мужчин, процентов сорок. Когда Мирон высказал свое предположение Диме, что это только в Усть-Рыбинске так плохо с мужским контингентом, Ларин расхохотался:

— В других местах еще хуже. Во-о-он того видишь, в синей куртке, так он вообще один на весь район.

— И самый лучший преподаватель?

— Нет конечно. Конченый дебил. Хованский по сравнению с ним гений.

— А почему он тогда тут?

— Ну, суди сам: телочек и так в образовании много, а мужчины — вымирающий вид, вот и угождают поездками, премиями. Я если в Усть-Рыбе останусь, лет через десять стану директором. Только потому, что довольно молодой и мужчина. Сфера образования для мужчин — это сфера реального карьерного роста. Тебе самому в понедельник освободили первые часы, хотя ты и подневольный. А Оксане впендюрили как попало. У нее в пятницу занятий нет, зато в субботу после обеда три урока. Вот как хочешь, так и учи. Если ты мужик, тебе есть куда уйти, да хоть в охранники. А если телочка, то все. Терпи, тупая вульва.

Усатый дедок повел очередную группу учителей к кремлю, Ларин кивнул Мирону:

— Ты тут со своим Оксфордом мне всю малину испортишь, так что я с ними пойду. А ты наслаждайся оставшимся цветником.

Задорная женщина средних лет — так в советских фильмах изображали комсомольских руководителей — подскочила к оставшимся.

— Меня зовут Елена Валентинова, можно просто Лена, и я сегодня поведаю вам все тайны Нижнего Новгорода. Раз мы тут без детских ушей, то многие тайны будут восемнадцать плюс.

Елену Валентиновну слушали самые послушные и покладистые гости. Все остальные следовали за группой чуть поодаль, знакомились. Мирон поговорил с Аней из Пензы, Светланой из Кемерова. Очень понравилась ему модно одетая Эльвира из Казани. Ощущал он себя немного неловко, как будто выбирает в магазине сладостей, что купить на развес. Кемерово и Пенза очень им интересовались и даже немного ревниво отпихивали друг друга, стараясь идти рядом. Мирон решил не мудрствовать лукаво и сказал про Оксфорд и про армию. Интересная биография — ключ к успеху. 

— А в какой вы гостинице остановились?

— Где-то на окраине. Кстово.

Девушки переглянулись:

— Мы тут первый раз. Не знаем.

Эльвира хмыкнула:

— Не ближний свет, впрочем, я понимаю. Сельская школа. Фондов не хватает.

— У нас не село, а ПГТ, — Мирона вдруг уязвила эта презрительность. «Сельская школа».

Эльвира работала в каком-то модном казанском лицее, а на летних каникулах ездила в Париж и в Лондон «пошопиться». Впрочем, на знатока Лондона Эльвира не тянула. Мирон был мил, весел, шутил. Поэтому к концу экскурсии она Мироном заинтересовалась. Обедали они уже вместе. Их привезли в какой-то неплохой ресторанчик.

— Не беспокойтесь, ваших детей покормят в школьных столовых. Все по ГОСТу, — успокоил их официант, потом наклонился ближе и шепнул: — Если хотите, могу принести бокал вина даме или пиво господину.

Мирон заказал вино. Официант принёс напиток в граненых стаканах.

— Нам вино подавать нельзя, школьный же обед. Пусть думают, что компот.

Мирон и Эльвира выпили за знакомство. Вино было не очень, пакетированное, но оба хихикали, как школьники, сбежавшие с уроков. Вседозволенность с легкой примесью обмана.

В середине обеда у Эльвиры зазвонил телефон.

— Да-да, котик. Нет, обедаем. Ну так. Не Монако, конечно, но экскурсия интересная. Да, одни девочки. Пенза, Кемерово. Ага. И я тебя. Целую.

Эльвира потерла безымянный палец правой руки. Мирон спросил без обиняков:

— Муж?

Эльвира поморщилась:

— Жених. 

— Свадьба — дело хорошее. Я тоже был женат.

— Развелся?

— Стечение обстоятельств. Не все хотят быть женами декабристов.

— Да я бы тоже не пошла. Но у него папа возглавляет Нижнекамскнефтехим. Все говорят, хорошая партия. Конечно, кое с чем придется смириться. Я так-то на юридический хотела поступать. В Кутафина или в наш. Но родители сказали, что много соблазнов будет. Языки девушке полезней.

— У тебя какие?

— Английский, немецкий.

— Ха, аналогично, — Мирон улыбнулся.

— Только я все равно на юрфак пойду. Я с тестем говорила. Второе высшее возьму и MBA, чтобы семейный бизнес, все такое. Муж троечник. Из МГИМО чуть не выгнали. Но у тестя связи. Первый год, конечно, придется там то-се, эчпочмак и зур-бэлиш готовить. Ребенка здоровенького надо родить. А уж потом меня никто не остановит. Я полноценной стану. 

— Бог в помощь, — Мирон отсалютовал бокалом. Слова о полноценности его немного покоробили. Хотя в целом концепция Эли прекрасно вписывалась и в усть-рыбинскую реальность. Ребенок как окончательная инициация женщины. Только вместо кыстыбыя был борщ. Эльвира вытерла губы салфеткой. 

— Если вдруг все-таки ты из Кстова своего выберешься, я в «Ильфе» живу. На Горького. Номер 307. 

Мирон скрестил пальцы в кроссовках. Пусть это Кстово окажется не так далеко от Нижнего Новгорода.

Дальше их повезли в то самое здание с колоннами. Там была церемония открытия. Говорили речи, пели хоры, танцевали коллективы города. Мирон разглядывал публику. Тут уже были и возрастные, но скорее всего, не преподаватели, а завучи. Серьезные, неплохо одетые. Мирон заметил, с каким особым пиететом наклонялся к какому-то мужчине с эспаньолкой министр образования Нижегородской области. Наверное, какой-то большой московский чин, подумал Мирон.

Потом был кофе-брейк. Мужчина с эспаньолкой курил на лестнице института. Вокруг него сбилась кучка раболепствующей публики разных лет.

— Это кто? — спросил Мирон Ларина. Тот пил чай и закусывал баранкой.

— О-о-о, это фигура. Бутлерович, директор московской школы №75. Слышал про такую?

О да, Мирон слышал. Это была такая присказка в устах его отца. Он хорошо отзывался о выпускниках семьдесят пятой. Элитная московская школа, готовящая идеально для поступления как в технические, так и гуманитарные вузы. Учились там сливки сливок.

— Он сейчас в совете при министре образования. Волков, говорят, прочит его в министры. Пока непонятно. Мешает старое лобби. Но Бутлерович обещает разобраться с Единым экзаменом и прочее.

Всем вручили объемную программу. Из нее Мирон узнал, что завтра два круглых стола, а послезавтра у него доклад на его секции. Надо будет подготовиться. В этой же группе он увидел доклад Эльвиры. Значит, вместе. Хорошо.

Ларин улыбался:

— Отлично, с мелкими не пересекаемся. 

В седьмом часу все наконец закончилось. Их опять напоили чаем на дорожку. Автобусы разъезжались. Под одной из арок института Мирона и Ларина ждала Мария Сергеевна с девочками, выглядели они счастливыми. С какими-то стикерами на одежде, в руках пакетики с сувенирами. Под соседней аркой стояли Карелин и Гена.

— Как вам? — спросила Мария Сергеевна.

— Интересно, — неопределенно ответил Мирон. Он искал глазами Эльвиру. Надо было телефонами обменяться.

— Как и в прошлом году, — ответил Ларин.

— Обед хороший, — ответил Карелин.

— Слава, да что вы такой... плотский-то, — вздохнула Мария Сергеевна. — Нам вот очень понравилось, правда, девочки?

Девочки закивали.

— Теперь нам куда? — спросил Гена.

— Будем выяснять, где это Кстово.

Город тянулся в пробках, до метро пришлось идти пешком. Ждали поезда почти двадцать минут, а потом они оказались почти на таком же вокзальчике, с какого ходили маршрутки в Усть-Рыбинск.

— С чемоданами не сажаю, — сказал водитель с носом-картошкой. — Без обид, но меня ГИБДД могут оштрафовать за перевоз багажа. А у вас еще и дети. Не-не-не.

— Может, мы по двойному тарифу заплатим? — попробовал себя Мирон в искусстве взятки.

— Друг, не обижайся, — парень приложил руку к груди, — но сегодня правда не судьба. Менты лютуют на дорогах. Отберут права, и привет. Ждите рейсового. Там багажное отделение даже есть.

Рейсового автобуса ждали минут сорок. Багажное отделение у него не открывалось.

— Не возьму, — ругался водитель. 

— Да у нас не так много чемоданов.

— Пять штук и тележка.

— Мы уже багажные билеты купили, — возмущался Ларин.

— Ну ждите, значит, следующего. В другой бы день я бы вас повез, но сегодня посты везде.

— У нас дети, они устали, — давила на жалость Мария Сергеевна. Дети, правда, не очень проявляли признаки усталости, но как по команде заныли: «У нас но-о-ожки болят».

— Черт с вами. Езжайте. Только назад садитесь. 

До Кстова ехали больше часа. Автобус кашлял в пробках. За окном уже густели сумерки. Девочки с Марией Сергеевной сгрудились на задних сиденьях. У них там шла игра, что-то типа крокодила. Ларин сидел у окна и, не мигая, всматривался в темноту. Мирон смотрел на Славу. Тот спал, привалившись к Гене и вытянув ноги в проход. Мирону почему-то вспомнилась та их поездка летняя, с букетом, как Слава вдруг его почувствовал: «Это не навсегда». Сладко вдруг взгрустнулось, снова захотелось лета: жары, легкости, беззаботности, любви. Не только секса, а какого-то такого сиюминутного острого понимания, которое возникает только между случайными попутчиками или старыми друзьями. Мирон закрыл глаза. Разбудил его Ларин, пихнул в бок:

— Приехали. Кстово.

Кстово напоминало Усть-Рыбинск, хотя, наверное, немного побогаче. Поплутав по улицам, они вышли к гостинице, которая к их удивлению находилась на первом этаже обыкновенного многоэтажного дома. В маленькой прихожей, которую язык не поворачивался назвать лобби, за стойкой сидела женщина и смотрела с портативного телевизора сериал. 

— Питерские? А мы вас уже потеряли. Ждем-ждем. Проходите на обед. Все остыло. Там микроволновочка есть, подогреете себе?

Женщина щелкнула светом. Комната с десятком табуреток и тремя столами, видимо, служила столовой, где сервировали завтраки. На сервировочном столике стояли тарелки с макаронами по-флотски и пирожки.

— Паспорта пока давайте, я оформлю, — женщина щелкнула электрическим чайником. Рядом лежали пакетики чая «Наша марка», пол-лимона и почти пустая баночка растворимого кофе.

Марию Сергеевну с девочками ждал номер с двумя двухэтажными кроватями и ванной. Мирону же протянули два ключа:

— У вас, молодые люди, люкс, ванная в коридоре, но полностью ваша. 

Надежды на приватность рухнули. Стены в номере были покрашены в ярко-голубой цвет, аж резало в глазах. Планировка была странная — буквой П. Для люксовости по потолку были прилеплены пластиковые украшения золотого цвета, некоторые, чтобы не отклеивались, для верности прихвачены скотчем. На окнах были пышные шторы-паутинка и коротенькие плотные шторы в клеточку, как мужские штаны. В номере был телевизор. Стол с четырьмя стульями. Две кровати и диван розового цвета. На диване стопочкой лежали две подушки и пара одеял. 

— А где мы будем спать? — спросил Гена. Федоров и Ларин, входившие первыми, без задней мысли выбрали себе кровати, видимо, надеясь, что в «аппендиксе» стоит еще парочка, но там был только диван.

— Видимо, на диване, как молодожены, — съязвил Дима.

Гена хихикнул, посмотрел на Славу, тот насупился:

— Я пойду поговорю. 

Мирон посидел три минуты и пошел разбираться тоже, раз уж он руководитель этой группы. Слава гнусавил у стойки, работница гостиницы добродушно отбрехивалась:

— Нет у нас раскладушки. Хотите кровать — снимайте номер.

— Мы вдвоем на этом диване не поместимся.

— Ну пусть те, кто помельче, спят.

— Они преподы. Морду скривят.

— Ну спасибо, что не на полу. Сейчас все гостиницы из-за форума заняты, у нас тоже аншлаг, кстати.

— Поэтому вы тройную цену берете?

— Вы свои деньги считайте.

Мирон пошел, чтобы не допустить скандала:

— Добрый вечер.

— Я уже сказала вашему мальчику, что ничем помочь не могу. Спите как спится. 

— Ну вы понимаете...

— Я все понимаю, — перебила его кастелянша, — но у нас тут двухсоткилограммовые мужики на этом диване спали, и ничего. Не жаловались.

Слава вздохнул, мстительно выгреб из стоящей на столике вазочки горсть леденцов.

В номере Гена уже разложил диван:

— Слав, он довольно большой. Поместимся, не боись.

— Чувствую себя на какой-то вписке.

Ларина в номере не было. Ушел смывать прах долгой дороги. Слава плюхнулся на диван. Тот скрипнул. В разложенном виде он выглядел вполне пристойно. Гена поправил подушки:

— Как, Слав, вальтом будем спать или по-семейному?

— Ген, не дури, — у Карелина почему-то заполыхала шея. Он взял с тумбочки пульт и направил на телевизор. Тот залился рекламой майонеза. Слава защелкал по каналам: реклама — реклама — политота — реклама. Бормотнула английская речь. Мирон вдруг вычленил интересное предложение.

— Верни, пожалуйста, обратно.

— На первый?

— Нет, на английский канал. Что это, «Евроньюс»?

— Да, — Слава прищурился, разглядывая логотип.

Мирон зашел в аппендикс и встал около дивана, довольно быстро ему пришлось сесть. Дикторша очень размеренным и спокойным тоном, каким обычно сообщают о цунами, терактах и выставках породистых собачек, читала с суфлера:

— Журналистами CNN совместно с южноафриканским новостным порталом The Sunday Independent было проведено расследование, благодаря которому было установлено, что военный контингент, находящийся в Африке и принимающий участие в военных действиях, является второимперскими наемниками. В ЕСПЧ был направлен иск о недобровольном привлечении на контрактную службу солдат-срочников. 

Карелин морщил лоб, пытаясь понять, что говорит диктор. Фотографии и нарезки видео, на которых маршировали бритые солдатики, его явно заинтересовали. Он посмотрел на Мирона. Тот вздохнул. Слава подвинулся на диване, похлопал рукой рядом. Мирон сел и начал: «В Финляндии политического убежища попросил представитель министерства обороны Второй Имперской Федерации». На экране показали женщину, свободная блуза, розовый блеск для губ. Мирон еле узнал Зинаиду Ивановну. Но это была она, нет сомнений. Она говорила по-русски, а перекрывали ее субтитрированным переводом. Зинаида Ивановна нервно трогала ободок кофейной чашки, но говорила спокойно:

— Мы занимались призывом от министерства обороны. Рутинная работа. Бегающих сейчас много стало. К нам вдруг спустили разнарядку оттуда, — Зинаида Ивановна показала наверх.

По-русски с сильным акцентом журналист спросил:

— Из федеральной службы имперской безопасности?

— Нет. Из главного разведывательного управления Второй Имперской Федерации. Сказали, что им нужны контрактники. Как мы им контрактников-то нагоним? Срочников бы найти. Они ответили, что все будет. Первый год, конечно, немного таких было. А потом они вошли в контакт с министерством образования.

Далее шла врезка на английском про министра образования, про Единый второимперский экзамен.

— Они за полгода стали в некоторых регионах вводить новые обязательные экзамены: физику в Хабаровске, английский в Ленинградской области. Так у нас образовывалась куча народу, хватало и на армию, и для них. Но мы в этом деле ни при чём.

Дальше новый эпизод. Русская деревня, кладбище, рыдающие родственники. Женщина в черном платке, сбиваясь, рассказывает о Женечке, который собирался поступать на истфак, но внезапная обязательная физика перечеркнула все планы.

— Думали, отслужит, все нормально будет. Сказали, дедовщину побороли. Он потом деньги прислал один раз. Двадцать тысяч. Я думала, откуда такие богатства. Письма целый год шли. И тут это… — женщина заходится плачем. Под руку ее поддерживает такой же заплаканный муж, который и продолжает: — Цинковый гроб. Я его вскрыл, не разрешали, но у меня авторемонт свой был, я умею. А там тело такой степени разложения. Мы ДНК сделали. В Москву отправляли и в Швейцарию. Женька наш. 

И Мирон, и Слава, не моргая, следили за экраном. Комната с синими стенами стала напоминать палату выживших. Пойди в аэропорту хоть что-то по-другому, и Мирон оказался бы с автоматом в дебрях джунглей или в пустыне. Слава тоже примерял эту судьбу на себя. Жернова должны были их перемолоть. Но они, как зернышки, вылетели из мельницы и проросли на притоптанной и неплодородной земле.

— И сколько вы отправили контрактников в...

— Я не знаю, сколько их было всего и тем более куда их отправляли. Я лишь винтик этой огромной машины.

— Ну конкретно вы сколько отправили?

— Человек двести. 

— Вы жалеете об этом?

— Я выполняла приказ и я считаю, что я ничего не нарушила. Нарушало министерство образования, а не мы. Оно разрешило контрактников, кто без первичной армии идет служить, принимать потом в вузы без экзаменов.

— Почему же вы решили рассказать об этом?

Зинаида покрутила в руках чашку, посмотрела прямо в камеру. Режиссёр переключил на вторую, та захватывала кусочек кафе, где велась съемка, и улицу европейского города с каменной мостовой, освещенной солнцем.

— У меня дочь в Швейцарии живет и сын в Финляндии. А нам сказали, со следующего года выезд за границу закроют. Я на это не подписывалась.

Дальше сюжет продолжился вставками про семью школьника Данилова, которая борется в конституционном суде с министерством образования уже второй год. О незаконности назначения нового ЕВЭ. Но это было уже неинтересно. Самое главное Мирон увидел. Взглянул на Славу. Тот сидел, сложив ладони у носа, на экран он уже не смотрел. Распаренный Ларин зашел в номер:

— А можно выключить этот облучатель?

Гена щелкнул пультом. Попал на первый, там мужчина в дорогом, но плохо сидящем костюме, потея и отдуваясь, говорил в камеру:

— Министерство образования не располагает никакими данными о введении ЕВЭ специально в областях, где с преподаванием предмета ощущались проблемы.

— Вы можете сказать, кто за это ответственен? Фамилии? — спрашивал ведущий в военном френче. В глазах публики он слыл сочувствующим, рубящим правду-матку своим парнем, на самом деле был просто подсосом на госконтракте. — Может, вы от Госдепа деньги получали?

— Ч-ч-что?

Ларин выдернул провод из розетки. Мирон молча встал, взял полотенце, щетку и бритву. Вода была горячая, но напор очень плохой. С трудом смыв с себя мыльную пену, Мирон не захотел возвращаться в номер. Слушать, как Гена ласково гулит со Славой, или нытье Ларина было выше его сил. С новой информацией хотелось как-то пожить. В кармане спортивных штанов осталась пачка сигарет с поезда. Он даже не курил сегодня. Некогда было, да и при детях он как-то стеснялся. Мокрое полотенце мешалось, повесить его было некуда. Мирон завернул его на голове в чалму и вышел на улицу. Для конца октября было довольно тепло. Чиркнул зажигалкой.

— А, это вы... — раздалось за спиной. На ступеньки вышел Карелин. Вид у него было немного чумной.

— Ты Гену потерял?

— Не-е-е, думал, телочка стоит. Ну на голове, — Слава показал рукой. — Девки обычно так делают.

— Да, — Мирон подтвердил, — удивительно, что даже бритые. Это что-то в генах, наверное.

Слава вздохнул.

— Ты чего хотел?

— Любви, — буркнул Слава, но быстро испуганно поправился, — стрельнуть сигаретку.

Федоров протянул пачку. Встали по обе стороны от двери. Курили.

— Ну и не суки, а? — сказал Слава.

— Еще какие, — Мирон понял сразу, про кого это. 

— Военщина мразотная.

— Мы не попали, радуйся.

— Да хуй знает, может быть, еще попаду.

— Не попадешь ты никуда, шум подняли. В крайнем случае пойдешь на обыкновенную службу.

— Мне военком Кавказ обещал.

— Что так?

— Да я у него стекло в машине разбил.

— Как так?

— Он бухой по району катался, Дашку чуть на капот не поднял. Я по стеклу кирпичом и шарахнул. Без ментов все обошлись.

Помолчали.

— Тетку помнишь из интервью? — Мирону жгло язык как хотелось поделиться.

— Ага.

— Она меня в аэропорту брала. Чудом спасся. Хотя, — Мирон затянулся, — может, и наоборот. По контракту там два года служат. Я бы уже заканчивал службу. Лежал бы сейчас в пустыне Сахара в обнимку с калашом, считал бы звезды и ждал дембеля. 

— А может, быть вас бы уже в Лондон к маме отправили убитого, — Карелин внезапно не поддержал циничную браваду, хотя явно по жизни был из тех, кто забалтывает страх, хорохорится перед ним. Проняло его, видимо, сильно.

— Этого мы никогда не узнаем. Не рискнешь — не узнаешь. Я не рискнул.

— Жека этот… Который груз двести. Он из дедова поселка. Мы с ним в детстве в казаков-разбойников играли, — вдруг сказал Слава очень тихо. — Я его батю узнал. Он из деревяшек мечи делал. Дочка у них старшая разбилась с парнем на мотике. Жека маленький был. Потом они в город уехали и… — в голосе Славы что-то надломилось и задрожало. — Я лицо пытался вспомнить. Нихуяшеньки. Батю помню его. А Женьку нет. Был человек и нет. Мы вместе утопленника видели, утонул там один залетный типчик. Его эмчеэсники багром вытаскивали, он в зарослях запутался. Мы с Женькой там были. Трупак из воды вытащили, а у него глаза вылезли из орбит. Игрушки такие были резиновые: голова там или собачка, надавливаешь, и глаза выпучиваются. Нам смешно было. И тут такой же монстр в натуральную величину. У Женьки так же, наверное, глаза были, или это у утопленников только…

Мирон больно надавил Славе на плечо и пару раз жамкнул. Говорил он жестко, обидно, но иначе бы их обоих развезло:

— Хуйню не неси, Слав. Тебе не Женю жалко, тебе себя жалко. Он был гребаный гуманитарий. Историк. Бесполезный элемент. Его никто насильно в контрактники не толкал. Ему хотелось без экзаменов в институт попасть, — Мирон врал, сам-то он понимал, что методы убеждения Жени могли быть совершенно нелегальные. — Ты физику свою бы сдал на нужное количество баллов, живи ты в Хабаре. 

— Ну у меня еще есть шанс на юность в сапогах, все такое, — Слава так шмыгнул носом, что, кажется, до мозгов сопли должны были подняться. 

— Ты знаешь, Даша думает, что если ты пойдешь в армию, то тебя там убьют, а этого отец с матерью не вынесут и умрут. И она останется сиротой. 

— Да я ей однажды сказал по глупости, — махнул рукой Слава, придвигаясь чуть ближе. Рука Мирона оказалась уже близко к его шее. — Она, девка-дура, и запомнила. А вы откуда знаете?

Мирон замялся.

— Это когда вы к нам приходили, она наболтала?

— Когда приходил? — Мирон пытался сохранить отстранённость.

— Сотряс был у меня, а не помните вы? Когда я по МРТ на белой карете разъезжал. Она сказала, вы почти ночью примчались под всеми парусами. 

— Да, зашел я как часть педагогического коллектива.

— Коллектив, который спит и видит, как меня из колледжа выжить? Что, совесть мучила, думали, я из-за вас в драку полез?

— Совесть меня очень редко посещает, а уж тем более мучает, — стояли они уже слишком близко к друг другу.

— Крыгина мне про листовки рассказала. Вы знаете, что вам выговор хотели влепить за их срыв?

— Тебе чего от меня надо, Слав? — спросил Мирон устало.

— А вам от меня чего надо? Что вы меня все время…

— Я первый спросил, чего тебе от меня надо.

И снова как будто жаркое лето, пахнуло откуда-то полынью, и нет между ними никакой недоговоренности. Мирону на секунду показалось, что можно все отыграть. Только зачем? Разыграть ту же партию повторно? Он смотрел на Карелина, тот смотрел в ответ. Без вызова, просто смотрел. По-человечески. Мирон прочистил горло. Створка двери встряла ровно между ними. На крыльцо вышел, прихлебывая из металлической фляжки, Ларин. 

— Гена все уже. Иди, ванная свободна.

И все. Пропало наваждение. Подул холодный ветер. Мирон почувствовал, как замерзли уши от мокрого полотенца. Слава затушил окурок и ушел.  
В комнате было жарковато. Окно открыть нормально не получилось, стеклопакет открывался только на узенькую щель. Мирон разделся до трусов, накрылся простыней. Слава, наоборот, натянул футболку. Они с Геной в одинаковых футболках напоминали персонажей британского комедийного шоу. Долго укладывались.

— Колени, Слав.

— А ты локти подбери.

— Щекотно. 

Мирону не хотелось смотреть на эту парочку. Слава и Гена. Молодые, наивные, неопытные в чем-то, зато вдвоем.

— А кто свет будет выключать?

— Ларин пусть выключает, раз последний.

Дима явился минут через десять, похоже, догнавшийся алкоголем из соседнего магазинчика. Выключил свет, повалил по дороге стул, но молча улегся на кровать и затих. Слава с Геной что-то шелестели под простынями. Гена хихикнул. Слава шикнул на него:

— Разбудишь.

Гена шепотом ответил:

— Да спят уже все. Дай посмотреть.

Зашелестела ткань.

— Посмотрел? — раздраженно спросил Карелин.

— Да ты в руки дай. Что ты такой жадный?

— А тебе все время дай и дай. Бери.

— Ага, так правильно? — чуть пыхтя, спросил Гена.

— Нормально. Давай только быстрее, все спят.

— Не скучай. Мой возьми. Да не так, куда ты так давишь?

— Поучи ученого.

— Да что ты дергаешься-то тогда? Блин, офигенно же! — прошептал Гена. 

Мирон не выдержал, картинки в голове возникали сами собой. Вуайризм или, вернее, подслушивание — явно не его тема. Он открыл глаза.  
На потолке играли отблески света. Гена и Слава, стараясь прикрываться одеялом, держали в руках что-то типа волшебного фонаря и калейдоскопа, который во все стороны раскидывал лучи, делая комнату похожей на бюджетную версию пещеры Алладина.

— Это что такое? — спросил Мирон, оторопев. Он ожидал увидеть скорее совместную дрочку, а не занятие, достойное второклассников.

— Я же говорил! — шикнул Карелин.

— Мирон Янович, — доверительно зашептал Гена, — хотите посмотреть? Это мы сегодня со Славой в викторину выиграли. Только батареек не было.

— А сейчас откуда взялись? — Мирон смотрел на великовозрастных дурачков, машущих под одеялом двумя фонариками.

— Мы пульт расковыряли.

Мирон вдохнул и выдохнул:

— Господа, зачехляйте световые мечи.

— Да-да, мы сейчас, — Гена что-то щелкнул, и вместо калейдоскопа на стену пошла проекция созвездий. — Класс. Хоть прям на урок астрономии, — зачаровано сказал Гена.

Слава посмотрел на Мирона, дернул плечом, мол, я ни при чем. 

— Детишки, спать пора. Я уморился, честно говоря. 

Снова завозились на диване. Мирон повернулся на бок, закрыл ухо подушкой. Пофиг. Честно, пофиг. Даже если они начнут трахаться, он больше глаз не откроет.

***

Следующий день пролетел как в калейдоскопе стекла, то есть быстро. Мирон посетил первый круглый стол. Было очень скучно. Убеленные сединами министерские функционеры читали что-то с бумажек, рассказывая про духовность, Иисуса Христа и почему-то Павлика Морозова. Эльвира тоже была там. Села рядом с ним. В конце очередного косноязычного спича он наклонился и шепнул девушке в ухо:

— Мне до смерти это надоело. На улице вроде хорошая погода. 

Они удрали бродить по городу. Солнце почему-то решило, что сейчас не октябрь, а весна. Эльвира все еще держалась чуточку отстраненно, но не надменно. Было весело, как будто уроки прогуливаешь. Они спускались от кремля к Волге, брели через какие-то полутрущобы: маленькие, кособокие двухэтажные домики, вросшие в холм. Шли лестницей, громоздившейся между двух домов, превративших ее в мини-туннель. Прекрасное место для поцелуев, подумал Мирон, но целоваться не стали. Эльвира взяла его за руку. Долго смотрели на реку, прогуливаясь по набережной вдоль ярко-синего забора.

— Гостиницу строят? — спросил Мирон.

— В прошлом году он уже стоял, — ответила Эльвира. 

Они подошли к зданию Речного института, когда до окончания заседаний оставалось минут сорок. Внутрь заходить не стали. 

— Ну, как Кстово? — спросила Эля, трогая Мирона за плечо — то ли смахивая соринку, а то ли поглаживая.

— Далеко, — честно ответил он.

— Не хочешь, ну, переночевать как-нибудь у меня? Кровать у меня большая.

— Я с радостью воспользуюсь вашим приложением, — Мирон был готов ее поцеловать, но им помешали.

Нервный человек с микрофоном и оператор в жилетке, которые выросли как из-под земли, шикнули на них:

— Уйдите отсюда, мы снимать сейчас будем.

Мирон и Эльвира засмеялись, отступили чуть глубже, к давно закрытой двери. В лучи уходящего солнца встал тот самый мужчина с эспаньолкой — Бутлерович.

— Работаем, Семен? — спросил ведущий оператора. Тот молча показал класс.

— Лев Семенович, вы как директор с многолетним стажем, как член совета при министерстве образования, что вы можете сказать по поводу ситуации с манипуляцией экзаменами?

Лев Семенович улыбнулся и мягко начал:

— Эта история требует очень серьезного расследования. Я являюсь членом совета всего полгода, но если вы помните, то я всегда выступал против нынешней непрозрачности Единого имперского экзамена. Сотни, возможно, тысячи молодых мужчин лишились возможности поступить в высшие учебные заведения, но самое страшное, что многих из них нет уже в живых, — Бутлерович выдержал скорбную паузу. — С этой историей надо разобраться, виновные должны быть найдены и наказаны. 

Лев Семенович говорил почти что министерскими канцеляризмами, но то, как он говорил, с какой интонацией, доносило до зрителя иной смысл. «Я и мои коллеги» прозвучало как «я и мои двенадцать апостолов». Интересный был человек Лев Семенович.

— Пойдем попьем чаю, пока все не пришли и все печенье не разобрали.

— Не хочешь послушать? — шепнул Мирон.

— Этого?

— Ну он вроде все по делу говорит.

— Ага, а потом у него элитная школа с элитными преподавателями и огромным фондом. Там можно играть в демократию.

В буфете уже сидела Мария Сергеевна. Мирон неловко потрогал Эльвиру за пальцы и присоединился к коллеге. Мария Сергеевна воодушевленно делилась новостями:

— А вы, наверное, к докладу готовились?

— Хгм, к докладу, — Мирон честно готовился перечитать его вечером и утром по дороге в Нижний Новгород. Вот и вся подготовка.

К ним подсел Ларин:

— Поздравляю, Мирон. Тебя перенесли. За круглым столом будешь выступать, — и этих словах было больше яда, чем поздравления. Мирон стал изучать новую программу — и точно, обнаружил свою фамилию в списке спикеров профильного круглого стола «Методические проблемы образования».

— Со звездами педагогики будешь выступать. 

Фамилия Мирона была впиасана ручкой поверх фамилии Райх.

— Райх — это из министерства большой чин. Его вызвали на работку. Сейчас там чисточка началась. Так что ты вместо самого известного в стране методолога по преподаванию английского будешь выступать, — нагнал Дима пафоса.

Мирон поперхнулся.

— А вы, Мирон Янович, костюм не взяли с собой? — спросила Мария Сергеевна. — Не повезло ребятам нашим, конечно, Славе и Гене.

— Почему? Я думал, у них завтра презентация.

— Так ты же должен почти в это время зачитывать письмо-характеристику как главный от группы. Их руководитель поехать не смог, да честно и не захотел, что таскаться с неликвидом. Только деньги тратить. Он мне характеристику отдал, — Ларин положил на стол бумаги.

Мария Сергеевна махнула рукой:

— Сами прочтут. Да и кто их тут всерьез воспринимает? Все айтишники в Москве, а нам-то куда со своим уровнем? Сегодня восьмиклассники робота показывали, вот это номер был. А что эти? Так, пшик.

— Можно мы с вами сядем? А то все места уже заняты, — Слава и Гена стояли с подносами. Они явно слышали последний спич Марии Сергеевны. Гена грыз капустный салат и ел с аппетитом котлету. Карелин жевал гречку, на десерт его ждал пирожок с яблоком.

— Слава, что вы без мяса? Вы же мужчина, — сказала Мария Сергеевна. — Или вы решили, как Дмитрий Александрович, стать вегетарианцем?

— Я не хочу мяса, спасибо, — ответил Слава, давясь сухой кашей.

Мирон весь вечер перечитывал доклад. Хорошо, что презентацию он сделал заранее, спасибо годам учебы в заграничных школах. Там без «картинок для дебилов» — так папа называл сопутствующие слайды — доклад слушать отказывались. Карелин с Фарфароновым сидели, обложившись листочками, у себя на диване и тихо переговаривались:

— Слав, ты как будто тут выиграть надеялся? — с сомнением говорил Гена.

— Да, надеялся. Чем я хуже этой мажорни? Тем, что у меня навороченного компа нет? Так в школе есть. 

— Ну куда нам до них, тоже мне сравнил. Приехали, город посмотрели, классно же.

— Я информатику полы каждый день намывал в кабинете не для того, чтобы с дипломом участника уехать, — буркнул Слава. – У тебя есть закурить? 

— Возьми, а твои где? — спросил Гена.

— Кончились! — отрезал Слава.

Мирон десять раз пробежал свой текст глазами. Страх перед публичными выступлениями оставил его довольно давно. Ничего, как-нибудь выкрутится, ввернет пару анекдотов из практики, несколько слайдов с типичными ошибками. Он, конечно, не методолог, но это как с врачом: вы какого хирурга хотите — прочитавшего все книги по хирургии и с десяток лет не бравшего руки скальпель, или молодого, но зато много оперировавшего? Ларин опять явился в подпитии. Погнал всех спать. У Мирона у самого глаза слипались. Он думал, что завтра доклад, а потом с Эльвирой они будут предоставлены друг другу и…

Проснулся он ночью, страшно хотелось пить и писать. В номере было жарко. Ларин сопел на своей койке, а вот Гены со Славой не было. Ну тут уж все ясно, конечно. Два парня ночью в туалет вместе ушли не потому что боятся, что их бука утащит. Мирон посидел минут пять. Пить и писать хотелось сильнее. Пофиг, не один же тут туалет на весь этаж? Сходит в общий. 

Вода из-под крана отдавала торфом. Пить он не решился. Пошел искать в потемках столовую. Чайники и графины были чисто вымыты. В конце коридора приглушенно светился ресепшен. Наверное, дежурная не спит, смотрит сериальчик. Мирон решил попросить у нее воды. Он вышел на свет и замер. За столом-стойкой, склонившись над монитором, сидели Гена и Слава.

— Добрый ночи, а воды где можно попить? — выдал на автомате сонный Мирон. Гена молча протянул ему открытую бутылку «Боржоми». Федоров протер горлышко ладонью. Глотнул.

— Вы почему не спите? — спросил Мирон.

Гена ответил, потирая глаза:

— Да Славе приспичило все переделать. Вот попросил разрешения на местном компьютере...

— Может, лучше спать? — сказал Мирон.

— Да, Слав, пойдем, — Гена потрогал Славу за коленку.

— Ген, ты иди, я сейчас приду, — сказал Карелин, не отрываясь от монитора. Он скрючился, сидя на маленькой табуреточке, локти висели в пустоте, но это его не волновало.

— Ты правда не обидишься, если я спать пойду? — зевнул Гена. — У меня таблетки.

— Не обижусь. Пиздуй под одеялко.

Мирон постоял еще пару минут, допил минералку, посмотрел на освещенного монитором Славу и пошел досыпать. Карелин, правда, обманул. Пришел он часу в шестом. Шипел на Гену, который развалился по всему дивану. 

Утром Гена достал из кофра хорошо отглаженный костюм. 

— Хорошо тебе его ушили, — сказал Слава.

— Не, это новый, — ответил Гена. Синий шерстяной костюм ему очень шел. Визуально вытягивал фигуру. 

Слава достал из рюкзака два каких-то смятых комка и ушел в коридор, где был утюг. Костюм глажке не поддавался. Несмотря на то, что это была синтетика, ей надо было хотя бы дать отвисеться. Брюки Карелин прожег. Запахло палёным. Прибежала дежурная:

— Так, молодой человек, не портите мне утюг! Посмотрите, чернота какая от вас на нем осталась.

Слава крутил в руках брюки. Прожег он их прямо в районе левой ляжки.

— Ген, если я папку в руках держать буду, то, может, незаметно будет? — спросил он с надеждой.

Побрился Слава плохо, как будто второпях скреб себя тупым станком: где-то алели точки порезов, где-то торчала щетина, на щеке и на носу выскочили два красных набухающих прыща-кратера, под глазами черно, как у панды. Карелин вряд ли своим внешним видом мог у кого-то вызвать доверие. Напоминал спившегося счетовода с овощебазы, а не студента.

— Вы что, пили всю ночь? — спросил Ларин с интересом, почти с уважением.

— Только «Боржоми», — ответил Гена.

Слава влез обратно в джинсы, вместо растоптанных кроссовок надел длинноносые ботинки. С его размером ноги это смотрелось потешно. Мятая рубашка и куцый, плохо выглаженный, затертый пиджак завершали образ. Карелин долго искал что-то в рюкзаке, потом грустно сказал:

— Блин, я галстук, похоже, потерял.

Мария Сергеевна, оглядев Славу за завтраком, спросила:

— Слава, что вы такой расхристанный? 

Карелин не застегнул верхние три пуговицы рубашки, воротник которой еще и торчал некрасиво. Слава потупился. В отношении своего вида он, кажется, никаких иллюзий не питал. Биологичка и девочки были наряжены как в театр, Ларин и Гена тоже, даже Мирон в светлой рубашке, застегнутой под горло, и в темных джинсах был похож на модного финансового аналитика. Один Слава смотрелся как клоун. Костюмы — это явно не его тема. Носить он их не умел. Они его сковывали, подчёркивали угловатость.

— Мы сегодня с Карелиным оба в стиле smart casual, — сказал Мирон, надеясь хоть как-то отвлечь от Славы внимание.

— Вы-то, может быть, и smart, — сказала Мария Сергеевна, — а вот Слава… — больше она ничего не добавила, но многозначительно размешала лишнюю ложку сахара в чашке с чаем.

На остановке, пока все ждали автобус, Ларин протянул Карелину уже изрядно помятый конверт:

— Вот ваша характеристика. Прочтете тогда после собственного доклада. 

— Да зачем? — ответил Слава. — Все равно у нас так себе доклад.

Конверт взял Гена, положил в папку и спросил:

— А вы к нам не зайдете... поддержать?

— Мирон Янович должен был этим заняться, но он не может. Его на круглый стол отправили выступать, — открестился Ларин. 

— Так у меня же круглый стол в одиннадцать утра, а у ребят все только в полдень начнется. Думаю, мы к часу закончим, и я успею к их докладу, — сказал Мирон, сравнивая программы. Он как сын профессора знал: своих бросать нельзя. Отец сколько угодно мог костерить студентов и аспирантов, но на защиты курсовых, а уж тем более дипломов или диссертаций всегда приходил. Федоров-старший являлся на защиты с температурой, из травмпункта со сломанной рукой, а один пожилой профессор почувствовал проблемы с сердцем, но дождался выступления своего студента, а только потом дал себя госпитализировать. Так делали хорошие научные руководители. Формально Мирон, конечно, не имел никакого отношения к этому проекту, да даже информатик, кажется, не верил, что у Славы с Геной что-то получится. 

— Не успеете вы, — сказала биологичка.

— Почему?

— Так вы же у Водного транспорта будете, а Гена и Слава — в институте Лобаческого.

— Такси возьму, — пожал плечами Мирон. — Может быть, Мария Сергеевна подстрахует нас?

Биологичка замахала руками:

— Нет-нет, у нас очень плотная программа.

— А мы в ТЦ сейчас в городе пойдем? — спросила одна из школьниц.

— Какое ТЦ, у нас секция, — Мария Сергеевны выпучила на нее глаза.

— Как вы, Мирон Янович, пытаетесь не замечать, что мы прокаженные с Геной, я просто диву даюсь, — сказал Карелин так тихо, что услышали его только Федоров и стоявший рядом Фарфаронов. 

В маршрутке Карелин уткнулся лбом в переднее сиденье и пытался дремать. Начал накрапывать дождь. Ветер задувал капли в маршрутку через открытое окно.

— Вот и кончилось бабье лето, — сказал Ларин довольно, задвигая форточку. Ухудшение погоды ему явно нравилось.

На подходах к институту водного транспорта обнаружилось неприятное. Мирон решил купить в магазинчике техники наушники. У его верных отсекаетелей инородного шума одно ухо как раз перестало работать. Долго хлопая по карманам, он понял, что забыл кошелек в гостинице. Выложил на стол и все. Расплачивался в автобусе он деньгами из кармана, куда пихнул сдачу после вчерашней поездки. У него осталась теперь только пятьдесят рублей одной бумажкой. Если он все-таки поедет к Славе на такси, то придется занимать. Или это знак, что никуда ехать не стоит. Впрочем, думать о Славе, Гене, Ларине или королеве английской было некогда. К Мирону подошла женщина, которая раздавала бейджи и таблички:

— Добрый день, вы?..

— Я Мирон Федоров. На круглый стол.

— Вы Федоров? На круглый стол? — удивленно спросила женщина. — Вместо Райха?

— Да, вместо него.

— Федоров... А как мне вас представить?

— Мирон Янович Федоров.

— И вы аффилированы?.. 

— Усть-Рыбинский информационный колледж.

— Вы его закончили? — женщина с ужасом смотрела на него. На листочках Мирон увидел многочисленные титулы выступающих: член академии, доктор педагогических наук и прочее.

— Нет, я там... служу. Прохожу альтернативную службу. А закончил я Оксфорд.

— Оксфорд? Который в Оксфорде? — женщина недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Это университет такой в Великобритании. Да, и он находится в городе Оксфорд. А Кембридж находится в Кембридже. МГУ в Москве.

Женщина успокоилась, что-то вбила в документе, и принтер распечатал табличку «Мирон Янович Федоров. Оксфорд». «Н-да, папа бы гордился, — подумал Мирон. — Мирон Федоров, PhD в области филологии, действительный полный профессор, Оксфорд — так было бы лучше».

Мирону указали место за столом. Тут реально был огромный круглый стол из мрамора. В нишах, где когда-то стояли статуи вождей пролетариата, их сменили огромные вазы с живыми цветами. Под потолком так и оставался висеть имперский герб: огромный золотой молот и серп, уже от времени потемневшие, но все равно золотой орел, висевший ниже, терялся на фоне этой первобытной мощи.

Круглый стол начался вовремя. Почти все присутствующие были Мирону незнакомы, кроме Сергея Львовича Бутлеровича, который сидел во главе стола. Всех попросили строго придерживаться регламента. Модератором был Бутлерович: 

— Дорогие коллеги, господа! Я рад, что мы все собрались здесь. С кем-то мы уже много лет трудимся на ниве педагогической практики, есть и молодые специалисты. Все мы здесь очень разные: дисциплины, методики преподавания, разное отношение к единому имперскому. В нашей профессии есть много радости, но есть проблемы и горести. Вот эти самые горести мы пришли сюда обсудить и попытаться выработать какую-то не буду говорить стратегию, а хотя бы направление. Направление, которое мы могли бы показать министерству образования.

Выступающие должны были говорить не более десяти минут, пять минут на вопросы, по алфавиту. Это был просто плач Ярославны. Жаловалась преподавательница русского языка, что зачем-то в программе есть ненужная пятиклашкам фонетика, но при этом на изучение словарных слов совсем не дают времени. 

Рядом с Мироном сидела дама, довольно молодая — лет сорока, но на каждую проблему коллег она фыркала и довольно громко возражала:

— Пф-ф-ф, надо просто вернуться к советским учебникам.

Пришел черед Мирона. Он прощелкал презентацию, рассказал о том, что единый имперский по английскому очень плох, тут Сергей Львович очень одобрительно закивал. Дама тут же сказала:

— А вот советские учебники...

— Ужасны, — сказал Мирон. — Возможно, по ним можно научиться читать Шекспира, но понимать живую речь или читать актуальную литературу невозможно. Простите, но многим важнее выучить, как заказать у бассейна коктейль или как спросить дорогу, чем то, что Лондон из капитл оф грейт британ. Для этого есть география, хотя...

Географ сочувствующее вздохнула.

— То, с чем выходят даже лучшие дети из обыкновенной школы, — это не базовые знания иностранного языка, это не система, это наваленный в кучу бессмысленный бурелом. 

— А вы как учили язык? — спросили Мирона. — Языковая спецшкола?

— Я учил язык шоковым методом. Методом погружения. Но так как у нас все-таки простые школы, а не центр подготовки разведчиков…

И слово за слово, дискуссия поднялась бурная. Давно кончились отведенные пятнадцать минут. С Мироном в целом все были согласны, но выражали свое согласие нападками, как будто претензии предъявляли. Мол, вот сидит перед ними мировое зло Мирон Янович Федоров и именно он виноват во всем: и в едином имперском, и в английском языке. Пригодился опыт председателя дискуссионного клуба, Мирон отбрехиваться умел. В яростный спор встрял наконец Бутлерович, который во время всего выступления Мирона очень внимательно на него смотрел:

— Господа, господа, регламент, помним о регламенте.

И водопад слов снова стал просто шумной горной речкой. В конце Сергей Львович поблагодарил каждого лично, сказав что-то индивидуальное. Мирона отметили за пылкость и верность делу. Конец. Суровые методологи зашумели, как семиклашки. Кто-то торопился в курилку, кто-то собирался на другую секцию, кого-то манило появившееся на улице солнышко. Мирон же все-таки хотел попытать счастья и добраться до места выступления Славы. Вовремя там, скорее всего, не начали. Пятьдесят рублей у него есть. Девушки на ресепшене должны подсказать дорогу.

— Мирон Янович!

Федоров среагировал на обращение со второго раза. Сергей Львович Бутлерович улыбался Мирону:

— Вы курить или сначала в столовую?

— Я?.. А, нет, — Мирон, честно говоря, не понял, почему председатель решил обратиться к нему. Сигареты, что ли, решил стрельнуть? — Мне нужно в институт Лобачевского.

— У вас еще выступление? — удивился Бутлерович.

— Нет, у меня там два моих студента, нужно с ними побыть, чтобы, ну вы сами понимаете... Чтобы не съели. 

— А, ну вы правы. В присутствии старших детенышей не обижают, но стоит отвернуться, и станут ваши птенцы кормом, — покивал Сергей Львович. — Давайте я вас подвезу.

— Спасибо, — Мирон был искренне благодарен.

Ездил Сергей Львович на неплохом ауди.

— Это не моя. Выделила администрация города, чтобы везде успевал. Шоферов не люблю. Есть в этом что-то такое, — Бутлерович помахал рукой. — Жлобское, простите меня. Наверное, все-таки советские привычки сказываются. Эксплуатация прислуги.

— В Англии это называется помощники по хозяйству.

— Да-да, батлеры и все такое. Я читал.

Сергей Львович рулил лихо. Ощущалось, что водителем он был опытным и рисковым. Мирон сидел на переднем сиденье. В авто пахло хорошим мужским парфюмом и почему-то колбасой.

— Как вам, Мирон Янович, работа в поселковой школе?

Мирон пожал плечами:

— Я думал, будет гораздо хуже, честно говоря.

— Да?

— Балабанов-стайл. Кругом разруха и дети двухголовые.

— А вышло?

— Обыкновенно. Дети, школа у нас новая...

Мирон поразился, что он сказал так легко про Усть-Рыбинск «наш». Сросся.

— То есть довольны?

Мирон интеллигентно улыбнулся:

— Если вы о том, выбрал бы я это по доброй воле или нет, то нет. У меня жена в Лондоне. Была...

— Сочувствую. Но вы молоды.

— Этот недостаток скоро пройдет.

Бутлерович рассмеялся весело и очень легко.

— Сколько вам лет, Мирон Янович?

— Двадцать пять.

— О, поверьте, вы еще очень и очень молоды. Я не хочу вас обидеть, Мирон Янович.

Машина подъехала к четырехэтажному зданию желтого цвета с большими окнами. Мирон стал разворачивать смятую программку.

— Так, айтишники в двести втором, вроде бы?

Бутлерович посмотрел в листочек, немого прищурившись.

— Вроде бы да.

Мирон быстро поднялся по лестнице. Почему он спешил? Поздно торопиться. Гена со Славой справятся. Это все бессмысленно. Ноги с быстрого шага перешли на бег. Двести второй аудитории не было. Была двести первая, двести третья, двести четвертая и даже музей. Мирон пошел дергать двери. В одной из открытых аудиторий миловалась парочка.

— Конференция уже кончилась? — спросил он, запыхавшись и довольно невежливо.

Парочка переглянулась:

— Какая?

— В двести второй которая была.

— Там музей. Он на реконструкции. 

Мирон нахмурился.

— Это аудитория двести два? 

— Да, аудитория двести вторая, второй корпус.

— А тут несколько корпусов?

На него посмотрели с жалостью.

— Шестнадцать. Так вам какой нужен?

Мирон опять зашуршал листочком. Ему нужен был четвертый корпус. Точно не успеет.

— Четвертый, — сказал Федоров безнадежно.

— Вам выйти, обогнуть здание, и там такой корпус, на рыбку похож, — сказала девушка.

— Долго идти?

— Минут пять-семь ходу.

Вместо семи минут хода было три бега. В дверях четвертого корпуса Мирон столкнулся с Бутлеровичем:

— Перепутал корпус, они в четвертом.

Мирон оказался у большой, как говорят в вузах, поточной аудитории. Дверь была открыта. Внутри царил мрак, окна были плотно завешены темными шторами, а из-под потолка светил на доску проектор. Знакомый чуть гнусавый голос что-то вещал в поскрипывающий микрофон. Мирон не очень вслушивался в то, что Слава говорил. Стучала кровь в ушах. Микрофон замолчал. Из зала донесся чей-то голос. Слава опять стал отвечать. Мирон понял, что шла легкая перебранка между кем-то и Карелиным. Причем Слава отвечал с довольно ехидной интонацией. Мирон остановился в дверях. Прожектор, демонстрировавший на стене переделанную за ночь презентацию, теперь полосил Карелину лицо. Он стоял, ссутулившись, на небольшой сцене у кафедры и, приложив ладони козырьком, разглядывал своего собеседника. Гена мялся рядом. 

— Спасибо, мы поняли вашу идею, — кажется, слово взял модератор. По крайней мере, он тоже говорил в микрофон.

— Я готов пояснить, если непонятно, но из презентации нашей очевидно следует…

— Спасибо, спасибо, — шторы поползли вверх. Осенней рыжее солнце залило аудиторию. Слава зажмурился. Мирон вспомнил про огненно-рыжие веснушки на курносом носу. — Вы, кажется, здесь без своего куратора? — продолжил голос.

Гена протянул на первый ряд, где сидела комиссия, помятый конверт с письмом-характеристикой. Ну вот, справились и без него. А то уж Мирон решил поиграть в спасителя, напридумывал, что тут сожрут усть-рыбинскую молодежь и косточки выплюнут…

Опять гаркнул микрофон:

— Хорошо, думаю, зачитывать характеристику не будем. Кажется, коллеги, и так все понятно.

Мирон, уже отошедший от двери, развернулся и быстрым шагом вошел в аудиторию. На него посмотрела удивленно комиссия: две женщины и трое мужчин — ровесники Беллы Андреевны. Народу в самой аудитории, несмотря на ее циклопические размеры, было не очень много — человек пятьдесят.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Мирон.

— Здравствуйте, у вас тут пары? — спросил мужчина с залысинами, которому отдали характеристику.

— Нет, меня зовут Федоров Мирон Янович, я очень рад, что я успел вовремя и у меня еще есть шанс сказать несколько слов о моих студентах.

— Вы опоздали, — жестко сказала женщина с тонкими губами.

— Я прошу прощения, я вынужден был быть на круглом столе.

— У Бутлеровича? — спросили залысины.

— Да, у Сергея Львовича, — повисло мгновение тишины, во время которой Мирон стянул со стола конверт с характеристикой и поднялся на сцену.

— Но вы так молоды…

— Это тот самый, который из Оксфорда, — зашипела тонкогубая дама, но микрофон был так близко, что услышали все. Мирона разглядывали оторвавшиеся от листочков школьники.

Федоров вскрыл конверт и зачитал в целом положительную, но суховатую характеристику проекта Гены и Славы. Он старательно выделял голосом эпитеты. Жюри было явно не впечатлено. Мирон вернул листочек на стол, потом вновь поднялся на трибуну.

— Я хотел бы добавить еще и от себя как преподаватель.

— Пожалуйста, но покороче.

— Вы куратор проекта? — спросил кто-то.

— Нет, к сожалению, он не смог приехать. Однако мне хотелось бы характеризовать Фарфаронова и Карелина, так сказать, с педагогической точки зрения. Ведь занятие наукой — это не всего лишь один проект, а совокупное состояние учащегося.

— Ну в какой-то мере вы правы…

Мирон не смотрел ни на Славу, ни на Гену, он смотрел вверх, куда уходили ряды парт, за одной из которых сидел Бутлерович. Что он тут забыл?

— Геннадий. Начну с него, — Федорову было проще. Геночка был самым милым студентом, и, если не считать физкультуру, то плохая оценка по предмету могла быть только самоуправством преподавателя. — Геннадий очень хорошо учится. Он круглый отличник. Участвует во всех внеклассных активностях. Не забывает родную школу и помогает и там младшеклассникам осваивать информатику и шахматы. У Гены разряд по шахматам. 

Мирон выдохнул, сглотнул скопившуюся слюну. Гена стоял и улыбался. Карелин стоял, смотря то на свои раздолбанные ботинки, то куда-то далеко в зал. 

— Вячеслав, — Мирон вдохнул. Слава кривенько улыбнулся. – Вячеслав. Он пришел к нам в колледж на первый курс и совсем не знал английского, — Карелин закатил глаза. — Зато хорошо знал немецкий. И всего за год Слава освоил новый язык. Самостоятельно, с небольшой помощью учителей. Слава нестандартно мыслит и использует необычные решения для своих проектов. Он хорошо учится и творчески подходит к предметам. Также он активно помогает школе и колледжу не только в научных проектах, но и не отказывает в организационных и бытовых моментах, — Мирон вспомнил про парты, выдохнул и разжал за спиной кулак.

Жюри, кажется, не заметив его терзаний, прошуршало бумажками. Мирон спустился по лесенке, хотел было выйти, но Карелин и Фарфаронов сели в уголке. Федоров поднялся и сел чуть выше, за их спинами. Еще два выступления и все закончилось. Закрутился человеческий водоворот. Из-под потолка спустился по длинной лестнице Бутлерович.

— Мирон Янович, вы как? Свободны?

Мирон пожал плечами:

— До вечера я абсолютно свободен.

Карелин уже хотел уйти, но Фарфаронов крутился неподалеку, видимо, хотел поблагодарить Мирона.

Бутлерович заговорщицки зашептал:

— Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Меня тут опять вызывают давать интервью, а у меня дело горит.

— Чем смогу, помогу.

— Вы слышали, наверное, Александра Робертовича вызвали в министерство?

— Райха?

— Да-да его. А он у нас, так сказать, массовик-затейник. 

«Ну вот я и докатился до роли придворного шута,» — подумал Федоров. Гена ожидал Мирона. Карелин был за дверью, но каждые пару секунд заглядывал в аудиторию.

— Мы тут с педсоставом уже много лет знакомы и обычно арендуем кораблик, чтобы после заседаний посидеть культурно, послушать музыку, «покалякать о делах наших скорбных», а Саша у нас как бы по продовольственной части. 

«Неужели за сервелатом в магазин пошлют?» Сергей Львович совсем наклонился к Мирону:

— Саша все уже купил, у него в номере все лежит. Главное, к кораблику донести. А я катастрофически не успеваю. Швартовка дорого стоит, каждая лишняя минута на счету, нам бы погрузиться вовремя и отплыть.

— Хорошо, пожалуйста. Я привезу продукты, куда вы просите, — сухо сказал Мирон. — Только у меня нет денег на такси.

— О, это не проблема, транспорт уже заказан. Райх уже заплатил из представительских. Тут главное все привезти в целости и сохранности и в нужное время, а то будет педсостав сидеть голодным и съест капитана.

— Скажите адрес и точное время.

Бутлерович протянул мирону аккуратно сложенную бумажку, на которой был мелким подчерком выведен адрес гостиницы, номер пирса и название теплохода — «Модернъ». Видимо, он был уверен, что Федоров не откажется.

— Хорошо, я привезу вам провизию.

— И, думаю, вам понадобится пара крепких рук, — Бутлерович кивнул в сторону Гены. — Вещей там много, а вам таскать все-таки не по статусу. — Сергей Львович повернулся к Гене: — Федор?

— Геннадий.

— Простите, Гена, память у меня совсем не та, вы не могли бы помочь Мирону Яновичу сделать для меня одно дело? Он вам все пояснит. Мне, право, уже некогда.

Слава в очередной раз сунулся в дверь.

— Сударь, — Бутлерович махнул рукой.

Карелин опешил.

— Слав, поди сюда, — попросил Гена.

— Вам Мирон Янович все пояснит, мне уже пора бежать, — сказал Бутлерович. В кармане пиджака у него светился и вибрировал мобильный телефон. Сергей Львович протянул Мирону руку, состоялось крепкое рукопожатие. 

— Да, и я вас приглашаю присоединиться к нам на корабле. Мы любим каждый год общаться с молодой выдающейся порослью.

— Я боюсь, что я не смогу, — сказал Мирон. — Мне надо следить, чтобы эти олухи добрались до гостиницы.

— Оставьте, Мирон Янович, к чему эти церемонии. Эти олухи уже довольно самостоятельны и сами доедут… Где вы остановились?

— В Кстове.

— Милый городочек. А нам надо с вами поговорить о вашем будущем. Миша мне так много о вас рассказывал, что я был рад, когда вы подали заявку на конкурс…

— Миша? — Мирон пожал плечами. 

— Миша. Вербицкий. Гордость нашей 75-й школы.

Мирон знал Мишу. Конечно, большой математик, интересный человек, можно сказать, что новый русский философ. Вернее, антирусский, хотя в этом его русскость и заключалась.

— Приходите, — выдохнул Бутлерович Мирону в ухо и поспешил вперед по проходу, не выйдя за дверь, уже достал телефон: — Да-да, как и договаривались, прямое включение для новостей и «Пусть говорят», а еще для НТВ. Я буду на точке через полчаса.

Слава стоял, подбоченясь, и смотрел то на Мирона, то на Гену, потом обратился к другу:

— И что нам надо?

— Не знаю, — расстроено сказал Гена. – А мы к пяти освободимся?

— Нам нужно добраться до отеля «Волга», погрузить в автомобиль продукты, привезти их к десятому причалу и там погрузить на теплоход «Модернъ».

— А это надолго? — спросил Гена.

— В пять тридцать они отплывают.

Гена засопел, но спорить не стал. Вышли из университета.

— Как поедем? — спросил Гена.

— Я, честно говоря, не взял с собой деньги, — скорбно сказал Мирон. — Но тут вроде бы с двумя пересадками можно доехать.

— Я тоже с собой двести рублей всего взял, — скорбно сказал Гена. — И почти все потратил. – Они повернулись к Карелину, тот словно не увидел вопроса в их глазах.

— Пешком! Тут километра три, не больше. Прогуляемся, посмотрим город, — неестественно бодро сказал Слава. — За сорок минут уложимся. Времени вагонище.

Гена вздохнул, посмотрел на свои начищенные туфли:

— Ну не знаю. Ты не устал, Слав? А если дождь?

— Фуфончик, не ной, — Карелин сгреб Фарфаронова, как мягкую игрушку, и растрепал ему прическу, — пройдемся, растрясем жирок, — ущипнул его за бок.

Гена дернулся, как молочный поросенок, и ойкнул. Карелин стянул с него галстук.

— Слава! Ну ты чего? Я столько сегодня мучался завязывал.

Карелин повязал галстук себе на лоб, растянул глаза в пародии на японца.

— Оттино, оттино карашо!

— Ну Слава! Отдай!

Карелин сделал боевую стойку:

— Ки-я-я-я! Я ниндзя!

Гена таки допрыгнул и сдернул галстук с головы у Славы, свернул и убрал в карман.

— Мы готовы к выходу? — спросил Мирон, наблюдавший эту сцену. 

На улице первые минут двадцать светило яркое, ласковое солнышко, но как только первая часть пути была пройдена, на небо, как лебеди в «Лебедином озере», выбежали темные облака, а последнюю треть пути пришлось идти под накрапывающим дождем. Мирон плотнее завязал капюшон под подбородком. Они немного заплутали, сделали крюк, и вместо сорока минут вышло больше часа.

Гостиница «Волга» была небольшой. Девушка на ресепшене покивала, ничему не удивляясь:

— Да-да, Райх уехал. Да-да, все оплачено. Хорошо, да, я вас пущу. Только дайте, пожалуйста, паспорт, вы теперь материально ответственный. 

Мирону дали ключ.

— У вас семейный номер на втором этаже. Добро пожаловать.

Номер был по меркам этой гостиницы довольно большой: огромная двуспальная кровать, у входа детская кроватка, вторая комната – кухня с холодильником, плитой и раковиной. Стандартная однокомнатная квартира. Все пространство, весь пол, обе кровати были заставлены упаковками с минералкой, коробками с алкоголем, пакетами с провизией.

— Н-да-а-а. Они что тут, продуктовый ограбили? — спросил Слава, сглотнув слюну.

— И это нам все грузить придется в машину, — вздохнул Гена.

— Да, и очень быстро.

Водитель — немолодой дедок — ждал их, покуривая у черного входа и слушая радио через динамик телефона. Мирон попросил загнать машину под навес. Тем временем в номере Слава жевал банан, видимо, не первый, так как две шкурки лежали на подоконнике. Мирон выгнул бровь. Гена тут же отрапортовал:

— А я говорил ему, говорил.

Карелин ответил с набитым ртом:

— Да тут бананов на всех обезьян в Московском зоопарке.

— Давайте, ребята, быстро, — Мирон заглянул в коробку — вино тут стоило дороже трех тысяч рублей за бутылку, хорошо живут педагоги, — и аккуратнее, а то мы тут не расплатимся до конца жизни.

Гена поднял коробку с вином, Слава цыкнул на него, забрал у него стекляшки. Гена нес распотрошённую коробку с бананами. Так перетаскали алкоголь, потом пакеты. Время поджимало. Освободили комнату, потом кухню. Проверили холодильник, откуда достали упаковки с ресторанными салатами, заглянули в шкафчики, которые были заполнены бутылками и деликатесами. 

— А мы тумбочку не проверили, — сказал Фарфаронов и подошел к кровати. — Ой, ой…

— Что там? — спросил Мирон. Он бы не удивился, если бы нашел пакет кокаина или травку. Хотя кокаин был бы разумнее.

— Сами посмотрите.

В тумбочке лежала упаковка сигар и пачка презервативов «Дюрекс», супертонкие, 12 штук. Пачка была открыта, пару штук не хватило.

— О-о-о, а тут оргия планировалась? — спросил Гена. 

Мирон быстро сориентировался:

— Сигары берем, а презервативы оставляем.

Федоров заметил, как Гена аккуратно убирает в карман куртки один фольговый конвертик. Закрыли номер, Мирон сунул ключ в карман, и они они погрузились в машину. Карелин с Фарфароновым уселись в крытый кузов, Мирон сидел рядом с водителем. Ехать было меньше километра. Потом разгрузка, такая же муторная, и машина уехала. Они стояли на совершенно пустом причале. Дул ветер. Гена ежился и переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Долго нам еще ждать, Мирон Янович?

— Минут двадцать.

— А можно я пойду? Мне очень надо. У меня… встреча, — Гена покраснел. — Я потом в Кстово вечером с Марией Сергеевной поеду.

Мирону не очень хотелось выяснять, куда и зачем надо Гене, но Слава опередил его:

— У Гены девушка… — в голосе Карелина был яд.

Гена фыркнул.

— Она просто в Москве в тот же вуз собирается поступать, куда и я хочу… хотел.

— Идите, Гена, — Мирон даже не стал шутить про презерватив, понятно, что это средство защиты предназначалось не для Карелина.

Гена подошел к Славе и что-то зашептал. Карелин полез в карман и сунул Гене в руку деньги:

— На-на, успокойся.

— Я отдам!

Гена почти подпрыгнул, улыбнулся и поспешил куда-то в сторону Чкаловской лестницы. Мирон и Слава остались на причале одни. Волга жидким асфальтом тихо плескалась о бетонную набережную. Рядом с соседним причалом затормозила машина, украшенная шариками. Из черного гелендвагена вылезли пять нарядных девушек, у одной из которых на голове был венок из искусственных цветов. Без пальто, расхристанные, спотыкаясь на высоченных каблуках, они сбежали к воде и, принимая разные позы, стали фотографировать друг друга. Из брошенной с открытыми дверями машины орала песня: «На теплоходе музыка играет, а я одна стою на берегу. Машу рукой, а сердце замирает, и ничего поделать не могу». По реке вместо теплохода плыла баржа. Девушки завизжали и немедленно стали махать руками. Вдоволь намахавшись, они наконец заметили Мирона и Славу:

— Мальчики!

— А мальчики!

— Идите к нам!

Слава скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся, изображая глухоту. Мирон улыбнулся и развел руками, мол, не могу.

— Вы теплохода ждете?

Мирон кивнул.

— Возьмите нас покататься.

Мирон опять развел руками. Девушки пошушукались, и одна из них, самая смелая и самая пьяная, подбежала к краю пирса, завизжала, как сирена, и подняла к небесами сжатые кулачки с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Крик был прерван автомобильным сигналом. Неповоротливый двухэтажный автобус пытался проехать, брошенная кое-как машина перекрывала проезд. Девушки начали карабкаться к дороге. Кричавшая шла последней, уже на шоссе она снова обернулась к Волге и закричала, завыла:

— Сука-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! 

Кричала она до визга, до хрипа. Потом вдруг прекратила, пригубила протянутое подругой шампанское, и машина, вихляя, уехала дальше по набережной. И опять шуршание шин, плеск волн. Карелин раздраженно пристукивал ногой. Наконец показался на реке теплоход, а к причалу спускался, поддерживая друг друга, цвет педагогического управления России. Они перекликивались и смеялись, как школьники. Мирона заметили, кто-то его узнал:

— О-о-о, вы сегодня вместо Райха у нас замначпрода?

Теплоход причалил, толстенький боцман пришвартовался, бросил трап. Мужчины и женщины похватали стоящие на пирсе пакеты, бутылки, кто-то взялся помогать нести Мирону ящик с бананами, поднялась суета. Человеческий вихрь увлек его на корабль.

— В нижний, нижний салон, — командовал худощавый капитан. — Там уже все готово.

Столы в салоне стояли накрытые пластиковыми скатертями. Тут же закипела работа. Мужчины и женщины, несмотря на свой возраст и статус, стали все вместе потрошить пакеты. Мыли помидоры и огурцы, резали колбасу, расставляли бумажные тарелки и стаканчики. Мирон, оказавшийся в сердцевине этого пищевого урагана, не мог никак выбраться. Какая-то пышногрудая дама постбальзаковского возраста сунула ему бутылку и штопор.

— Давайте скорее открывать бутылки!

Зафырчали моторы, и теплоходик, качнувшись, отчаливал от берега. Мирон пронял, что не успел сбежать.

— А где Сергей Львович? — спросил он смутно знакомого мужчину, кажется, это был химик из Тулы.

— Добрый день, коллеги! — Сергей Львович появился в дверях, как Дамбалдор за столом в Хогвартсе. — Еле успел! Простите великодушно.

— Все-то ты, Сережа, в трудах, в трудах, аки пчела! — то ли съязвил, то ли сподхалимничал один из участников.

— А что же мы в этот раз на корабле? Как же шашлыки? — спросил вдруг пожилой старец, раскладывавший по тарелкам красную рыбу.

Пышногрудая дама облизнула ложку из-под красной икры и со вздохом ответила:

— Альберт Альбертович, в прошлый раз еле удалось уладить вопрос с пожарными, не будем в этот раз все портить.

У Мирона затренькал телефон, пришлось отойти в угол салона. Звонила Эльвира. Он ответил, стараясь прикрыть телефон рукой, но веселый шум все равно мешал.

— Привет! ПРИВЕТ! Плохо слышу! Да! Я на теплоходе. Боюсь, сегодня не получится. Зато, — Мирон оглядел дорогие бутылки, — с меня дорогое вино и конфеты! Хорошо! До завтра!

Включили музыку — хиты из шестидесятых-восьмидесятых, в основном «Битлз», «Аббу», но проскальзывал и, например, Антонов со своим «Белым теплоходом». Оголодавший педсостав накинулся на еду, все принялись передавать друг другу бумажные тарелки, наполняли стаканчики. Когда первый голод был утолен, начались тосты, шуточные выступления. Мирон открывал нарезки, ему подливали в стаканчик, в голове через час наконец приятно зашумело. Мышцы спины отпустило, настроение поползло вверх. Раз он застрял на этом Летучем Голландце образования, то надо понять, зачем его сюда пригласили. Мирон ел, пил, мило беседовал с преподавателями, которые жаловались друг другу на министерство, гороно, ЕВЭ и молодое поколение. Часа через полтора Мирона совсем разморило в тепле, и он вышел на свежий воздух. На улице, вернее, на реке накрапывал легкий дождик, по всей нижней палубе стояли люди, кто-то курил, кто-то просто проветривал голову и беседовал, Мирон поднялся на вторую, открытую палубу. Переступил через цепочку, натянутую на лестнице. Пол прогулочной палубы был мокрый от дождя. В центре стояла баррикада из пластиковых стульев, наверное, летом на них грелись под волжским солнышком туристы, а за стульями, кажется, был свален кусок брезента. Мирон повернулся лицом к ветру. В голове посвежело.

— Мирон Янович, — по лестнице, крепко держась за оба перильца, поднимался Бутлерович, — я вас ищу-ищу. 

Сергей Львович был без галстука, и две верхние пуговицы у его рубашки были расстегнуты.

— Вечер добрый, Сергей Львович, — Мирон повернулся к «жданному гостю»: наконец мастер ключей расскажет ему, зачем его пригласили на этот корабль. Остается надеяться, что не в качестве сакральной жертвы, которую сбросят потом в Волгу, чтобы умилостивить богов образования. 

— Дышите воздухом? — спросил Сергей Львович, облокачиваясь на ограждение рядом с Мироном.

— Хотел покурить, — Мирон достал из кармана пачку.

Сергей Львович оживился:

— Не угостите сигаретой? Я все пытаюсь бросить, но тридцатилетний стаж курильщика никуда не деть. Я в этом плане поздний цветок, закурил после института, как пришел в семьдесят пятую школу. 

Мирон протянул пачку:

— Угощайтесь. 

— Не поверите, я даже учеников не ругаю за курение. Считаю, что не имею морального права.

— Я тоже, — Мирон пожал плечами, мол, эка невидаль.

— Ну у вас понятно, там непростой, наверно, контингент, — Сергей Львович изогнул немного бровь, вроде как никого не унижает, но все всё понимают.

Мирон стряхнул пепел вниз. Огоньки полетели к темной воде. Усть-рыбинские дети — это были обыкновенные дети, мало чем отличающиеся от британских или немецких школьников.

— Я не обидел вас, Мирон Янович? — Сергей Львович оказался гораздо более проницательным, чем можно было подумать.

— Нет, что вы. Спасибо, что пригласили.

— Не за что, нет, я не про это… Вы так трепетно относитесь к своим подопечным. 

— Вы преувеличиваете. Это просто моя работа.

— Ну говорили вы про них весьма вдохновенно. Это очень подкупает, когда преподаватель так радеет за школу, — Бутлерович затянулся, — я слышал о вашем деле, вернее, как говорят, кейсе. Сын Федорова, армия и вот это все.

Мирон спокойно относился к тому, что фамилию его отца говорили с некоторым придыханием. Первые школьные годы от него ждали, что он пойдет по стопам отца, семейная династия ученых. Но то ли Ян недостаточно мотивировал сына к занятиям точными науками, то ли Мирон по завету Фрейда решил «убить отца» и пошел по стопам матери, которой ближе были гуманитарные науки. Так что теперь только гипотетические внуки должны были продолжить династию. Сам Мирон избавился даже от отцовской «Ф» в псевдониме, превратившись из юного котенка по имени «МЯФ» в колкого «Окси».

— Представляю, каким это все стало ударом для ваших родителей, — Сергей Львович покачал головой. — Мне вас очень рекомендовал Вербицкий. 

— Да, он приходил к нам в дискуссионный клуб в Оксфорде, — сказал Мирон. 

— Прекрасный семидеясятипятисемит! — улыбнулся Бутлерович. — Гордость школы. 

Мирон подумал, знает ли Бутлерович, что Миша говорит и пишет о своей альма-матер, какими словами ее кроет?

— Скажу вам без обиняков, Мирон Янович, я ожидал увидеть перед собой лондонского мажора, знаете, в духе Тимати: часы, бейсболка, стиль Тупака Шакура. И рад, что ошибался. У вас вышла очень полемичная статья. Вы попали в струю, так сказать. Сейчас, — Сергей Львович перешел немного на заговорщический шепот, — молодежь сейчас единый имперский хвалит. Мол, дает возможность поступать регионщикам в приличные вузы. Но мы-то с вами знаем, с каким багажом знаний они приходят. А потом эти дети прачек пытаются управлять государством.

— Ну я, собственно, тоже регионщик, почти по квоте в Оксфорд поступил, — Мирону стало не по себе от этого неприкрытого социального расизма.

— Ну, полноте вам. Понимаю, политкорректность, но вы себя не сравнивайте. Вы сын профессора, который поступил в Оксфорд. А не дочка алкоголика и посудомойки, которая мечтает об МГУ. Ну закончит она его, куда пройдёт? ВУЗ — это пустое, главное, что в человеке закладывают в школе. После восемнадцати уже поздно и в языки, и в математику, тем более в балет. Все из детства. Или вы не согласны?

— С вами трудно спорить, — Мирону хотелось наконец узнать, к чему должна вырулить их беседа, если все-таки отбросить идею о сакральной жертве.

— Я не хочу вас расстраивать, уже летом подготовили, а сейчас в ускоренном порядке собираются принять законопроект, по которому ваша альтернативная служба будет длиться не три года, а пять лет.

— Звучит как бред. Я, конечно, понимаю, что Федеральное Собрание может все, но это полное безумие.

— Вы ведь получаете зарплату, Мирон Янович?

— И даже премии.

— Ну и вот. 

— Почему?

— Государство тратит на вас средства — квартиру, поди, выделило, оплатит эту поездку в Нижний. Если бы вы сразу отказались от заработной платы, то могли бы рассчитывать на три года, а теперь вы государству еще и должны.

— Это печально, — Мирон понимал, что это только начало. Приманка, так сказать, чтобы его ошарашить. Придется, похоже, спешно продавать квартиру, чтобы раздать в министерстве взятки.

— Я очень не люблю, когда микроскопами заколачивают гвозди. 

— Не совсем понял вашу метафору.

— Вы хороший преподаватель, Мирон Янович. Знатоки утверждают, что вопросы в своей статье вы задали очень острые. Об учениках своих заботитесь. Поехали к ним через весь город. Стоят они того? Вернее, стоит ли того ваш директор?

— Выбора у меня особенно не было, по крайней мере, в плане директора.

— Я предлагаю вам выбор, Мирон Янович. Хотите ко мне в Москву? С января. Я сделаю так, что вас переведут, поверьте, семьдесят пятой школе не отказывают, если придет запрос из министерства. Если нужен преподаватель из Оксфорда, то достанут.

— А взамен?

— Взамен вы дорабатываете пятилетку под моим началом. У нас отличное гуманитарное направление. Классы небольшие, дети талантливые. Да и зарплата у нас не такая плохая. Квартиры, правда, нет, но снять где-нибудь в спальном районе вы вполне сможете. А если пойдут олимпиады и конкурсы, то переберетесь от Третьего транспортного к Садовому поближе.

— Белла Андреева меня не отпустит.

— Полноте, ее и спрашивать никто не будет. Пришлют бумажку из министерства. Я поражаюсь вообще, как она отхватила такой бриллиант, как вы. У нас прекрасные дети. Я знаю, что вы пишете. Может быть, возьметесь за поэтический кружок? У нас несколько человек в «Эксмо» есть. Издадите сборник.

— Что-нибудь в стиле «Педагогической поэмы» Макаренко? — спросил Мирон немного грубо, хотя по спине прошлось холодом, насколько Серегей Львович был готов к разговору.

— Ну если захотите. Я читал ваши стихи. Для меня несколько слишком нестандартно, но молодежь, думаю, будет в восторге. За пять лет вы вырастите последователей.

— Я не смогу выезжать за рубеж все пять лет? — вдруг понял Мирон с ужасом.

— Ну что вы, Мирон Янович, летом у нас детки всегда на стажировки ездят на месяц в Лондон. Наши преподавательницы так утомились их сопровождать. Они все равно в семьях живут, а им, бедным, скучно в Лондоне, вдали от семьи. Вы же идеальный кандидат. Зимой прямо отправим вас куда-нибудь на конференцию в Германию, недельки на две. Ну как вам идея?

— Отличная идея, — Мирону вдруг показалось, что брезент, лежавший за стульями бесформенной кучей, зашевелился, расправляясь. Мирон заморгал — вот они последствия возлияний без закуски и сумерки. — Сергей Львович, простите меня, я сегодня очень устал. Такой ответственный день. Я, кроме результатов своих охламонов, думать ни о чем не могу. Давайте завтра продолжим эту тему. Я протрезвею и все обдумаю.

— Вы не играете в шахматы?

— Знаю, как ходят фигуры.

— Правильно, гроссмейстера из вас бы не вышло. Но вот в покер я с вами бы не сел никогда играть. Хорошо, продолжим завтра после объявления результатов. 

— Спасибо.

— Спускайтесь вниз, будем курить кубинские сигары.

Дождь усилился. Сергей Львович поспешил на нижнюю палубу. У Мирона же заиграл телефон.

— Мирон Янович, — это была Мария Сергеевна, — где вы? Мы уже на автобусной станции.

— Я сейчас на корабле, так получилось, — честно ответил Федоров, оправдываться сил не было.

— Что же нам делать? 

— У Ларина на карточке было около пяти тысяч.

— Он в городе заночует, — послышалось в трубке Генин голос.

— Вы сможете заплатить из своих, а потом на столе в номере лежит мой бумажник, возьмите оттуда сколько нужно. Вы в каком составе? — спросил Мирон.

— Мы с девочками и Гена.

— А Карелин?

Трубку сунули Фарфаронову, тот посопел:

— Я последний раз Славу на причале видел. 

— Вы можете ему позвонить?

— Хорошо. Он вообще так расстроился сегодня из-за конференции.

«Или из-за того, что ты по девкам побежал», — мелькнула у Мирона догадка.

— Гена, не пугайте меня и просто позвоните Славе. Или нет, пришлите мне его номер, я позвоню ему сам.

Брезент опять зашевелился. Зажглись огоньки по кораблю, так что это был точно не обман зрения. Мирон пошел вперед, выставив тренькнувший эсэмэской мобильник вперед. Бывают ли речные ктулху? Или там уснул какой-то бомж? Из брезентовых складок высунулась вихрастая голова и гнусавым голос сказала:

— Не надо никуда звонить, Мирон Янович, лучше принесите мне штопор. 

— Слава?

— Уж почти двадцать лет как Слава, — буркнул Карелин.

— Как вы здесь оказались?

— Поплыл зайцем, только вот штопора не захватил, — Карелин протянул Мирону бутылку вина, уже ободранную со всех сторон. — Я ее и ключами давил, и по-всякому. Сидит пробка. Нечем мне колбаску запить, — он икнул.

— Ты еще и колбасу стащил?

— И сыр, и какие-то печенья. А вот запить нечем.

— Я сейчас приду. Никуда не уходи.

— Если только с борта прыгнуть в воду, чтобы топиться. Но погода сейчас не та.

В кают-компании веселье перешло в меланхоличную фазу воспоминаний «Ах, раньше было не то что нынче». В такие минуты обычно вспоминаются настоящие любови на всю жизнь, упущенные карьерные шансы, и делятся тайными рецептами закатки огурцов. Мирон взял со стола бутылку с минералкой.

Слава устроил себе что-то вроде шалаша, положив брезент на два стула. 

— Вот, держи, — Мирон отдал ему бутылку.

— Это не штопор.

— Не торгуйся, напиваться в одиночку — это не выход.

— Зато бежать в Москву — вот хорошая альтернатива.

— Это ты о чем?

— Думаете, я всей вашей беседы не слышал? 

— Я пока никуда не еду.

— Ну вы ж не дурак, такими шансами разбрасываться.

Мирон хотел что-то ответить, но услышал голос Сергея Львовича, который тащил очередную «жертву» на приватную беседу. Мирон полез под брезент.

— Вам что, места мало? — зашипел Слава. 

— Тихо, — строго сказал Мирон и дернул край брезента. Их накрыло полностью. Карелин задышал обиженно. Мирон включил мобильник, бледная подсветка залила их лица, делая Славу окончательно похожим на вампира. Мирон прижал палец к губам. Карелин рыгнул. Пахнуло копченой колбасой. Сергей Львович рассказывал кому-то про прекрасную кухню в Суздале. Звал в гости.

— Приезжайте, Анна Николаевна. Там места, особенно вечером, когда туристы схлынут, просто прекрасные. Природа, архитектура, а батюшки какие. М-м-м…

Слава икнул довольно громко, оставалось надеяться, что брезент поглотит звук. Мирон выпучил глаза. Карелин икнул еще раз с громким «ик». Мирон подумал, зачем он вообще полез под этот брезент, если их тут найдут, то объясниться будет тяжело. Слава, видимо, готовился икнуть в третий раз, но вовремя втянул в себя воздух, и ик получился смазанным. Крышечка бутылки прилипла к пластиковому кольцу. Карелин крутил ее изо всех сил, но бутылка не откалывалась. Нужно было что-то острое. Слава быстро выдохнул и снова втянул воздух. Мирон полез в карман. Нащупал ключ от гостиницы. Бутылка наконец сделала «пшшш» и поддавлась. Слава ополовинил ее моментально. Икота прекратилась. Он опять рыгнул и присосался к бутылке. А на палубе разговор свернул в совсем иное русло. 

— Как вам выступления, Анна Николаевна?

— Очень разный уровень… Неровно.

— Я слышал не все, только этих из-под Петербурга. У них еще преподаватель — юноша из Оксфорда. Их почему-то хвалят.

— Вы усть-рыбинских имеете ввиду?

— Да-да.

— Неплохо. Есть шероховатости, но интересный проект. Необычный: идея, реализация. И презентовали хорошо, их длинному только в адвокаты идти. Хорошо огрызается.

— Молодежь… — протянул Бутлерович. — Какой нынче уровень?

— Мне усть-рыбинцы чисто поведенчески не понравились, такое немножко гоп-село, но в целом вполне крепкое третье или даже второе место.

— Вот ребята обрадуются, для них это реальный шанс сбежать из их городка.

— Ну это не мне решать, а жюри. Ваши что-то в этом году без затей выступили, — начала Анна Николаевна.

Сергей Львович снова мастерски сменил тему, перейдя на какие-то внутрикорпоративные сплетни. Слава во время этого разговора весь как будто окостенел, замер, прижал бутылку к груди. Мирон подавил желание посветить ему телефоном в лицо, чтобы проверить зрачки. Федорову самому было над чем подумать. Сергей Львович, что, хотел помочь усть-рыбинцам, чтобы Мирон успокоился и отбыл к нему в Москву? Интересно.

— Ушли вроде бы, — шепнул Карелин. 

Мирон вылез из-под брезента, Слава за ним. Вытянулся во весь рост, встал на цыпочки, захрустел сразу всеми костями, закрутился, как ветряная мельница, потом вдруг ойкнул и стал заваливаться на гору стульев.

— Нога затекла! — с обидой сказал Карелин, как будто лично Мирон ему эту ногу отсидел.

— Как ты тут оказался?

— Помогал носить бутылки, а потом просто поднялся наверх.

— Хотел на кораблике покататься?

Карелин фыркнул, как будто Мирон предположил что-то совсем глупое:

— Было бы тут по чему кататься, ходят туда-сюда по реке вдоль города, да и речка тут... Тоже мне мать русских рек.

Мирон не стал спорить. Нева ему тоже нравилась больше Волги. Слава потянулся еще раз:

— А долго мы тут еще будем бороздить водные просторы?

— Без понятия, если честно. Я тоже эту поездку не планировал.

— Да ладно вам, Мирон Янович. Вы видите с каким чуваком скорешились. В Москву уедете. А нам, может быть, премию дадут, — Слава расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. — Второе место, конечно, не дадут, — Карелин сам себя одернул, — но вот третье. С дипломчиком домой приехать.

— Диплом дает какие-то плюсы при поступлении? 

— Только если гран-при, или первое-второе.

Мирон хотел спросить, чего ты тогда радуешься третьему месту, но тут не надо быть психологом, чтобы понять. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы в колледже Карелина кто-нибудь хвалил. Для всех окружающих Слава был головной болью, нарушителем спокойствия, а не приличным учеником. Хотя учился Карелин не хуже всех, но тот поток ненависти, который на него выливался, явно не способствовал самооценке. Слава же всегда ходил с таким видом, что ему все равно, хоть плюйте, хоть режьте. А тут оказалось, что не все равно. От подслушанной похвалы в свой адрес он просто расцвел. Мирону вдруг подумалось, а не случилось ли у них все это безобразие с Карелиным, потому что он его хвалил. На каждом занятии привычно, без всяких чувств говорил, что Слава «молодец и очень старается», а тот принял это как-то по своему и решил, что его по любви хвалят. Нет, это точно какой-то бред. Не может же Слава быть настолько недолюбленным-недохваленным. Или может?

Кораблик еще три часа плавал туда-сюда по Волге. Еду уже всю съели, вино, правда, было выпито не все. Мирон откровенно заскучал, «и кой черт понес его на эти галеры». А еще он боялся, что Карелин там, тоже одурев со скуки, начнет чудить. Поднимался пару раз к нему. Но Слава сидел в своем брезентовом логове и наслаждался обществом телефона. Наконец в одиннадцатом часу они пришвартовались у причала. Автобус, звонки в таксопарк, особо лихие полезли вверх по Чкаловской лестнице. Слава вышел с корабля одним из последних. Мирон ждал его, стоя у парапета.

— В Кстово до скольки автобусы ходят? — спросил Мирон, прикидывая, где они.

— Не знаю, часов до двенадцати.

— Мы успеем добраться до вокзала?

— У меня денег нет, Мирон Янович. У вас сколько?

— Пятьдесят рублей. 

— А я все Генке отдал. Думал, мы с ним встретимся и поедем, но я застрял на этом корабле.

— Не я в этом виноват, — Мирон застегнул куртку. Ветер с реки вдруг запах снегом. Пальцы моментально закоченели, он полез в карманы куртки и нащупал ключ. — Ладно, хотя бы ночевать у нас есть где.

Слава вопросительно на него посмотрел:

— Предлагаете пешком до Кстова идти? Или автостопом?

— Гостиница, откуда мы еду забирали, до утра вроде как в нашем распоряжении.

— Давайте только еды какой-нибудь купим. Жрать охота, а бутылка у меня есть. 

Мирон вздохнул:

— Все как в тот раз в Питере?

В ночном магазине им хватило денег на два «Доширака» — Слава затребовал себе со вкусом креветочек — и батон белого хлеба.

— Кажется, там на кухне было несколько коробочек с маслом и вареньем, наверное, для завтрака, — вспомнил Мирон.

Всю дорогу от пирса до гостиницы Карелин был какой-то возбужденно-нервный. Он не лез со своими обычными дурацкими разговорами, но подшаркивал, будто стеснялся подпрыгнуть, а то вдруг начинал размахивать руками (один раз даже обхватил себя, но тут же застеснялся и пошел ровно). 

— Ты вино выпил? — спросил Мирон.

— Не-е-ет, тут родимая, — Слава хихикнул, все-таки подпрыгнул, крутанулся на пятке, повернул голову к реке, разинул рот и попытался поймать полетевшие снежинки.

Странное возбужденно-радостное настроение передалось и Мирону. Он разрешил подумать себе про Москву, вспомнить, как хорошо жить в большом городе. Быстрый интернет, круглосуточные магазины, красивые девушки. Кругом неон и огни, и даже в самые темные месяцы года никакой серости. Карелин перегнулся через гранитное заграждение и тянул руку куда-то вниз, хотя до воды было весьма прилично. «Сверзится еще», — подумал Мирон. В снежной гуще мелькнуло два синих огня полицейской машины, медленно катившейся вдоль набережной. Мирон подошел и потянул Славу за куртку.

— Упадешь! 

Карелин встрепенулся, опять завращал руками и глазами. Полицейская машина стала чуть притормаживать. Мирон взял Славу за руку. Пальцы у него были мокрые от снега и очень холодные. 

— Пойдем.

Карелин нехотя оторвался от гранитной плиты. Мирон сжал его пальцы крепче и потянул за собой. Полицейская машина укатила в темноту ноябрьского непогодья. Так они и шли, как слепой и его поводырь, пока не замигала надпись «Волга». Карелин спрятал руки в карманы. 

В отеле Слава первым делом бросился на кухню искать штопор. Мирон пошел в туалет. Отодвинул для порядка шторку душа, а то выглядело как будто там притаился маньяк. В душе стояло ведро с водой, а в нем лежала большая банка черной икры и две бутылки коньяка. Они не проверили ванную и не принесли самый ценный деликатес на корабль. В комнате Слава уже глыкал из бутылки вино.

— Я тут закуску нашел, — Мирон положил на стол банку на стол.

Слава оторвался от бутылки, причмокнул, глотнул опять:

— Это икра? Настоящая? Не желешечка из водорослей?

— Судя по банке, настоящая, — Мирон полез в стол за открывашкой. — Что, Слава, гуляем? — спросил он и посмотрел на Карелина. 

— Гуляем.

Впрочем, «гулял» скорее Слава, чем Мирон. Они включили телек на каком-то музыкальном канале, который каждые десять минут прерывал свои клипы рекламой. Мирон сделал себе бутерброд с икрой и заварил кофе. Похмелья наутро не хотелось, так что от вина он отказался. Слава смел оба «Доширака», вымакал бульон весь хлебом, икру намазал толстым слоем на хлеб, выгреб все варенье из коробочки. Откинулся на стуле, расставив ноги, и даже расстегнул пуговку на джинсах. Лицо Карелина являло собой образ праведника, блаженствующего в райских кущах:

— Поел горяченького наконец.

— Да, ты же без обеда, — Мирон вспомнил, как Слава жадно ел бананы.

— Я и без завтрака. На нервяке не смог поесть. А теперь прям хорошо. Икра, винишко, как буржуи.

Слава плеснул себе остатки вина в чашку и, оттопырив мизинчик, допил. 

— А там еще коньяк есть? — спросил Карелин с хитринкой.

— Есть, — Мирон вздохнул.

— Да не про мою честь?

Мирон зевнул:

— Ну ладно, доставай, что там ты из магазина уволок.

— Обижа-а-аете, Мирон Яныч, — протянул Слава, хотя по глазам было видно: что-то он украл.

— Раз стесняешься, тогда я начну, — Мирон достал из карманов брошенной рядом куртки «Ореховый коктейль», шоколадку и пакетик с печеньями в виде зверушек.

Слава хихикнул:

— Научил я вас плохому, да?

— Да куда ж, скорее я тебя, — последнюю фразу Мирон постарался заглушить шуршанием «Орехового коктеля». — Когда ты еще под стол пешком ходил — это фигурально, я уже из магазов пиво тырил. 

— Ну, Мирон Янович, — Карелин сказал, широко улыбаясь, — ну даете... А еще меня шоплифтером обозвали.

Федоров вздохнул и потел лоб:

— Я извинился. Могу еще раз.

— А если бы копов вызвали? Поймали бы за руку? — Слава затаил дыхание. — Вы ж тут делегат.

— Я до тысячи рублей украл, и вообще давай показывай, что ты отжал у системы.

Слава вытащил из куртки мятый глазированный сырок.

— Что-то ты как-то негусто?

Слава вдруг покраснел:

— Давайте выпьем уже, день кончился этот пиздецовый.

Мирон пошел за коньяком. Слава сервировал сырок, порезал на три части и выложил на тарелочку. Рядом разложил печенье и орехи. Шоколадку почему-то открывать не стал. Коньяк был хороший, приятный на вкус, теплом прошелся, но не ударил в затылок, как дешевый алкоголь. Мирон развалился на стуле. Настроение было отличным, тянуло на общение, желательно с половой компонентой. Он проверил телефон. Последнее сообщение, которое он отправил Эльвире во «Вконтакте», висело непрочитанным. Карелин же наоборот как-то затих, сидел задумчивый. Мирон не решился его тревожить.

— В Москву, значит, уедете? — спросил вдруг Слава.

Мирон потянулся, похрустел спиной, отвечать не стал.

— Да, в Москве хорошо, наверное, — сказал Карелин, наливая коньяк по бокалам.

— А ты был там? — спросил Мирон. 

— Только пролетом, ну из Хабаровска в Питер, но мама стаскала на Красную площадь.

— И как тебе?

— Питер лучше. 

— Мне тоже так кажется.

— Но по сравнению с Усть-Рыбой... Я и на Москву бы согласился.

— А я вот, пожалуй, не соглашусь, — Мирон вдруг улыбнулся, представляя как вытянется лицо у Бутлеровича, когда он откажется.

— Вам что, так у нас нравится? — с ехидством спросил Карелин. 

Мирон решил не объяснять, что быть должным, да еще такому человеку, как Сергей Львович, — вещь пренеприятная. Бутлерович всю жизнь будет то там, то тут ненавязчиво упоминать, как вытащил Мирона из села, где он гнил, растрачивая свои таланты на детей-алкоголиков. Да и школы с элитными детками его не привлекали. Это предложение Мефистофеля, а не человека, который хочет помочь. Мирон за сомнительный московский комфорт вынужден будет отдать свою бессмертную душу. Сергей Львович хотел его целиком: от каждой секунды педагогической нагрузки до каждой запятой в его стихотворении. Мирон глотнул чуть-чуть коньяка, чтобы было чем рот занять, и потянулся за кусочком сырка. Слава хмыкнул.

— Ты куда собираешься после колледжа? — спросил Мирон, чтобы перевести тему.

— Куда возьмут, — ответил Слава с деланым равнодушием.

— Come on, man. We both know this is bullshit...

— В мультипликаторы или веб-дизайнеры пойду. Хочу мультики и компьютерные игры делать.

— Ты рисуешь? — спросил Мирон. Ему самому иногда нравилось что-нибудь почеркать на листочке. — Книжная графика — тема.

— Это тут не главное. Батя у меня художник, поэтому знаю. Главное, компьютером владеть. А там векторная графика и все такое...

Блямкнул телефон. Мирон посмотрел. Сообщение от Эльвиры: «Жду тебя завтра в пять. Жаль, что сегодня не увиделись. Я ждала». Федоров отправил грустный смайл и написал: «Я тоже очень ждал нашей встречи». Его вдруг обволокло алкогольное облачко эйфории. Элечка там его ждет. Дождется, значит. Посмотрел на Карелина. Слава сидел рядом такой разрумянившийся, такой глуповато-хорошенький в своих мечтах о будущем. Как он завилял хвостиком, как только почуял, что в его жизни может что-то измениться в лучшую сторону. Аж весь заискрился. Мирон испытал зависть: вот у человека реально все впереди, а потом случился накат какой-то беспричинной нежности. Из-за Карелина он сегодня не дал сразу от ворот поворот Бутлеровичу, а, наоборот, с намеками поломался. Видимо, Лев Сергеевич решил, что захудалый дипломчик позволит заарканить Мирона к себе со всеми потрохами. Простите, мама и папа, быть Мирону вечным родительским разочарованием. 

Карелин смотрел на Мирона настроженно, немного даже пугливо. «Блин, точно, реакции же ждет». Федоров улыбнулся, потянулся через стол и ущипнул Славу за щеку:

— Будешь русским Джоном Кармаком или Хидео Кодзимой. 

— Это если поступлю. 

Слава вздохнул, лег лбом на стол, как-то весь обвис, болтая длинными руками почти у пола. Мирон допил свой коньяк. Слава так и лежал, то ли спал, то ли мечтал. По телевизору уже вовсю шел ночной музыкальный хит-парад. Мирон потрепал Карелина по торчащим в разные стороны вихрам (вот уж к конференции мог бы и постричься) и пошел в ванную. Трусы, носки и рубашку пихнул в стиральную машинку и поставил на короткий цикл стирки в холодной воде. Уж если завтра ему встречаться с Эльвирой, то надо быть не вонючим троллем, а чистым. Он вышел из ванной, намотав на бедра полотенце, которые здесь были какого-то нелепого размера: довольно узкие, но при этом длинные. Карелин все еще лежал, уткнувшись лбом в стол. Мирон выключил телевизор, отдернул одеяло с одной стороны кровати. Верхний свет пришлось оставить, кроме люстры под потолком никаких других источников света тут не наблюдалось. Слава не пошевелился. Но было видно, что он дышал, и дышал быстро и поверхностно. Мирон подошел, потрогал его за плечо, потом положил ладонь Карелину на шею и немного надавил:

— Пора в койку, Слав, уже второй час. 

Слава наконец поднялся, опершись на локти. Мирон зевнул, потянулся, бросил полотенце у кровати и завернулся в одеяло. Благо их тут было два. Карелин весь напрягся, откинулся на стуле. Взгляд у него был такой странный и немного шалый. Встал, пошел в ванную, потом вдруг вернулся и стал копаться в карманах куртки. 

— Там есть машинка, хочешь, вещи постирай, — сказал Мирон, поудобнее устраивая подушку.

Слава посмотрел на него через плечо. Потом опять вернулся к куртке, вытащил что-то из кармана, сунул за пазуху и скрылся в ванной. Мирон лег. Коньяк мягко накатывал на него, погружая в сладкий и приятный сон. Но свет мешал. Слава копался в ванной добрые полчаса, если не больше. То лилась вода, то все затихало, бурлила машинка, опять гремел по металлу душ. Наконец Карелин явился, но ложиться не спешил. Встал около кровати. Мирон, не открывая глаз, попросил:

— Слав, если ты всю ночь собираешься стоять, как тень отца Гамлета, то свет потуши. I'm done. 

Зашлепали по полу босые ступни, наконец-то настала блаженная темнота. Мирон счастливо выдохнул. Прогнулся матрас под чужим телом. Карелин сел и все затихло. Ни сопения, ни шевеления, ни шелеста одеяла. Мирон нашарил под подушкой почти разрядившийся телефон, повернулся на другой бок и посветил. Белая гладь спины с торчащими позвонками, Карелин сидел так (Мирон аж вздрогнул), как тогда — той нехорошей ночью во время переезда: сгорбился, свесил голову к коленям. Слава обернулся, прищурившись от света. Волосы торчали мокрыми сосульками в разные стороны. Мирон думал, что сказать, мозг уже спал. Карелин чуть откинулся на кровати. Судя по всему, трусами он себя тоже утруждать не стал.

— Ты чего? Опять спина? — спросил Федоров, наконец-то сформулировавший мысль.

Слава облизнулся нервно, чуть подался вперед. Мирон потрогал его за плечи и шею, вроде никаких судорог. Похлопал его по влажному плечу:

— Давай, герой дня, спать. 

Слава замотал головой, повернулся уже Мирону всем корпусом. По телу у него пошла мелкая дрожь. Федоров направил фонарик к потолку. Встал, рассеянного света хвалило, чтобы добраться до стола, он взял недопитый коньяк, оперся коленом о кровать. Слава заполз на нее целиком, но все еще крутился, пытаясь уместить конечности. Мирон взял его за подбородок, потянул к себе и пихнул между губ стеклянное горлышко. Залил грамм пятьдесят, не больше, челюсть под пальцами ходила ходуном. Мирон убрал бутылку, аккуратно вытер ладонью безвольные губы. Мобильник запищал и отключился. Батарея окончательно сдохла. Слава в темноте дышал тяжело. Видимо, его нещадно крыло от алкоголя и случившегося за сутки стресса. Рукой зашарил в пространстве, дотронулся до Мирона, резко руку отдернул, потом вперед подался всем телом, попал лбом Мирону куда-то в середину ребер. «Хорошо, что не ниже». Федоров быстро дернул на себя одеяло.

— Ложись давай. 

Слава был как деревянный, цеплялся за Мирона, за одеяло. 

— Давай-давай, а то всю ночь провозимся, спать будет некогда, — Мирон чувствовал, что его уже рубило, — и лучше на бок. 

Если Карелин во сне начнет блевать, то хотя бы не захлебнется. Слава подергивал ногами и руками во все стороны, Мирон хлопнул его по боку.

— Лежи спокойно, жертва перепоя. 

В темноте попытался нашарить второе одеяло. Случайно потрогал Славины бесконечно длинные и довольно-таки для мужика лысенькие ноги. Карелин опять весь закрутился, задергался, подался вперед.

— Ты на одеяло, что ли, улегся? — буркнул Мирон, выдирая край из-под чужого бедра. Ну а дальше как в классике: дедка за репку, за край одеяла. Слава откатился к краю кровати. Федоров набросил на него одеяло.

— Все, спи! — сам буквально упал носом в подушку, подтянул одеяло до плеч и секунд через пять сон его забрал.

***

Утром Мирон проснулся первым. На удивление бодрым. В висках немного поднывало и в горле было сухо, но в целом терпимо. Бутылка коньяка лежала у кровати пустая. Хотя он точно помнил, что вечером они разве что ее уполовинили. Трусы и рубашка высохли, Мирон нашел утюг и доску в комнатной нише. Теперь бы зубную щетку и бритву, чтобы совсем уж по красоте было, и стрельнуть зарядку. Спустился на респшен. Милая девушка одолжила зарядку для телефона и блистер цитрамона.

— А щетка и бритва у вас одноразовые, за зеркальцем.

Мирон поблагодарил. 

— И заберите завтрак. У вас за одного заплачено. 

Мирону выдали поднос с тарелкой каши и омлетом, две сосики и два кусочка хлеба. Сытно.

— Лимончика можно? — он вспомнил, что Слава пихал этот лимончик в каждый стакан чая.

Девушка любезно проводила его до номера. Мирон видел в ее глазах интерес: кто они со Славой такие, кто был до них. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Мирон у двери, когда дама повернула ключ, — дальше я сам.

В номере Карелин, видимо, проснулся, но вставать не собирался. Лежал на спине и водил босыми пальцами по полу. Мирон поставил поднос на стол.

— Ты что любишь больше: кашу или омлет?

Карелин натянул на лицо одеяло.

— Про то, что пить надо было меньше, я говорить не буду, но зачем ты коньяк допил? 

— Захотел и допил, — пробубнил Слава.

Мирон бросил блистер на кровать:

— Обезболивающее!

Слава завозил ногой по полу, видимо, намереваясь встать, но передумал. Опять затих.

— Ладно, так уж и быть, — Мирон отложил себе часть каши, — поделим все пополам.

Федоров позавтракал, с ожившего телефона написал пару сообщений Шокку, пожелал доброго утра Эльвире. Та ответила подмигивающим смайликом. Карелин подтянул ногу обратно под одеяло. Мирон ушел в ванную искать бритву, зеркальный шкафчик был с краю заляпан чем-то засохшим косметическим. Внутри на полочке, рядом с пакетиками со щетками и бритвой, стоял открытый тюбик смазки. Мирон аккуратно взял краем пустого пакетика тюбик и потащил в мусорку. Оставлять тут такое на радость горничным было бы опрометчиво.

— Нда, московские педагоги тут явно не только на симпозиум собрались. Икра в душе, презики в тумбочке, смазка в шкафу. Они тут точно педагогикой занимаются? Или часть с оргиями я упустил? — Мирон хотел еще пошутить про возраст участников, что любят молодую кровь, как вдруг Слава подскочил на кровати и сел красный, вращая глазами.

— Доброе утро, Вячеслав Красно Солнышко. Нам минут через двадцать выдвигаться надо. Денег нет, пешком пойдем.

Слава сидел по пояс голый и всполошенно моргал, смотря на Мирона. Тот плюхнул тюбик в помойное ведро, сверху замаскировал пакетиками из-под «Доширака». Включил чайник. Можно выпить еще одну чашку не такого уж паршивого по сравнению с «Нескафе» гостиничного кофе. Карелин все еще сидел на кровати, нашарил блистер с таблетками, запихнул в рот половину и, надув щеки, встал. Да, спать Слава тоже повалился без трусов и, видимо, про это забыл. Сделал два шага, икнул, потянул за собой одеяло, потом просто в три прыжка достиг ванной и хлопнул дверью. Чего поутру в Карелине проснулась такая институтка, Мирон не понял, но Слава вообще был созданием загадочным. Пока Мирон отсыпал Эльвире комплиментов, Карелин вышел из ванной комнаты уже в трусах и носках. Поднял с пола брошенную рубашку и джинсы. Молча съел завтрак, поднял с пола лежавший комом пиджак. Стремительно вчера Слава раздевался.

— Гладить не буду! — буркнул он Мирону. 

— Лучше и не станет, честно говоря, — отозвался он. 

Мирон уже был готов, стоял за дверями, а Карелин еще рыскал по номеру, кажется, даже копошился в мусорном ведре.

— Ты потерял что-то?

— Нет, — Слава вышел к нему опять весь какой-то румяный и дерганный. 

К Институту водного транспорта Слава припустил так, что Мирон быстро потерял его из виду. День был прохладный, но солнечный, так что Федоров спокойно прошелся до университета прогулочным шагом, выкурил сигаретку и выяснил у таксиста, где в центре продают хорошие, но недорогие цветы. По дороге к вузу колонной медленно ехали пустые туристические автобусы, которые останавливались у дверей, поглощали в себя участников съезда и куда-то отъезжали. Мария Сергеевна замахала рукой, раньше всех увидев Мирона. Она стояла на ступеньках, окруженная, как курица-наседка, своими школьницами.

— Мирон Янович, Мирон Янович, я вам деньги принесла! — Мария Сергеевна замахала кошельком. — Вы поедете с нами?

— Куда? — спросил Мирон.

— Нам такую поездку предложили, такую поездку! Нижний Новгород — Муром — Владимир. Ночевка в Суздале, приедем завтра к поезду как раз. И стоит всего две пятьсот. 

— А как же вручение премий? — спросил Мирон.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то из нас премию получит? Смеешься? Тебе бы заранее сказали, — Ларин курил рядом, стараясь выдыхать дым в сторону. 

— Почему нет? — ответил Мирон, ища глазами Карелина. Нашел сначала круглую фигурку Фарфаронова, который склонился над сидящим на ступеньках Славой.

— Пф-ф-ф, все уже видели предвариловку. Сегодня пускали по руками. Нас там нет.

— Какую предвариловку?

— Ну результаты предварительные: кто вошел в десятку, кто нет; кто не вошел, тем смысла ждать нет. Можно попутешествовать.

— Мы не вошли разве?

— Мирон, ты смеешься? Нет конечно, — сказал Ларин, протягивая сложенные в несколько раз засаленные листочки с результатами. Фамилий Карелина и Фарфаронова там не было. Мирона больно кольнуло под лопаткой. 

— Поэтому мы едем. Вы с нами, Мирон Янович?

— У меня встреча, — ответил Мирон. 

— А я в Москву поеду, — сказал Ларин. — На скоростном поезде. И подсяду к вам потом в Москве.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мирон на автомате.

— Слава, Гена! — крикнула биологичка. — Вы едете?

Фарфанов наклонился к Карелину, трепал его за плечо, что-то говорил. Тот только толкнул его, мол, иди. Гена жестикулировал, Карелин поднял на него лицо, сказал, судя по всему, что-то грубое. Гена покачал головой и побежал к автобусу.

— Да-да, Мария Сергевна, я еду. 

Гена смотрел на автобус. Там у окна сидела симпатичная рыжекудрая девушка, которая замахала ему рукой. Гена влетел в салон, даже не поздоровавшись с Мироном.

— Слава? — крикнула Мария Сергеевна. — Всего две тысячи?

— Я остаюсь, — крикнул Карелин. — По городу погуляю!

— Хорошо, тогда ты до завтра с Мироном Яновичем! — Мария Сергеевна затолкала своих беспокойных птенцов в автобус, и тот, обдав Мирона выхлопными газами, отъехал. Его место тут же занял следующий. Ларин побежал за проходящим мимо троллейбусом. Мирон подошел к Славе. 

— Слушай...

— Отъебитесь со своим сочувствием... — Мирон плечами почувствовал придавившую Карелина стеночку.

— Короче, я, наверное, в городе останусь. По крайней мере, допоздна. Ты до Кстова доберешься? Деньги есть?

— Есть!!! — Слава почти крикнул.

Мирону хотелось сказать, что жизнь на этом не заканчивается и что конкурсы штука такая, спорная, но на Мирона Слава смотрел так, как герой боевика на злодея, вырезавшего всю его семью. Федорову стало обидно. Ах, Сергей Львович, ах старая гнида. Что, даже дипломчика не смог выдавить для ребят? Мирон подошел к девушкам у стойки.

— Вы не знаете, где сейчас Бутлерович?

— Кажется, он тут. Дипломы подписывает.

— А в каком кабинете, не скажете?

— Третий этаж, где проректор.

Мирон прошелся по красным ковровым дорожкам, глушившим весь звук на административном этаже, сел в кресло у двери кабинета. Промелькнувшей секретарше сказал, что у него назначена встреча с Бутлеровичем. Фамилия директора московской школы подействовала, и от него отстали. Время тянулось медленно, но наконец дверь открылась совершенно бесшумно, и потекли в коридор люди — члены комиссий, с которыми Мирон вчера отплясывал под Антонова. Выглядели они все несколько помято, видимо, многие продолжили банкет и после корабля. Наконец, вышел и Бутлерович. Мирон встал и фактически перегородил ему дорогу.

— Добрый день, Сергей Львович.

— Добрый, Мирон Янович.

— Я пришел дать ответ вам, — начал Мирон и почувствовал, что звучит как герой в романе Достоевского. — Короче говоря, я подумал, посмотрел на ребят и понял: куда они без меня. Они ведь даже завалящего диплома не получат. 

Бутлерович улыбался, как китайский бог:

— Мирон Янович, я сейчас тороплюсь, давайте отложим наш с вами разговор до завтра, хорошо?

— Завтра мы уезжаем.

— Ну на закрытие ведь вы придёте? Вам почетный знак вручат. Специально для всех участников круглого стола.

Вокруг них уже крутилось несколько просителей, видимо, ожидавших, как Сергей Львович освободится. Тот еще раз улыбнулся Мирону, и змеей скользнул куда-то в сторону. «Да на хуя мне твой значок!» — подумал Мирон. Но делать было нечего. Он вышел на крыльцо, почему-то ожидая там увидеть Славу, но того и след простыл. Выкурил сигарету. Немного успокоился и набрал Эльвиру. Телефон был выключен, наверное, на каком-то круглом столе. Мирон пошел бродить по городу. Выпил еще кофе на Большой Покровской. Эльвира не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на смс. Мирон дошел до гостиницы «Ильф», спросил на ресепшене:

— А вы можете позвонить в 307 номер?

— 307? Так еще в восемь утра из него девушка выписалась. Уезжала с молодым человеком в Москву, торопилась на поезд.

Мирон вздохнул. Было обидно и грустно: то есть отвечала ему Эльвира, наверное, уже из поезда. Недооценил он мстительность женщин. Он ее кинул вчера, а она его — сегодня. А уж не с Лариным ли она уехала? Но Мирон отмел это предположение как абсурдное. Опять прошелся по Большой Покровской, нашел интернет-кафе. Там точный клон Вареника взял с него сто рублей за два часа и разрешил принести с собой кофе. Мирон честно полез на сайты знакомств. Но все местные девы, готовые к общению, были слишком тяжелы на подъем и хотели хотя бы парочку свиданий, а те, кто был согласен прямо сейчас, хотели определенную плату за час. Мирон решил передохнуть от безуспешных подкатов — потом можно сходить на худой конец в местный клубешник, а пока открыл уже ставший родным форум и ввязался в очередной холивар. Какой-то юный коммунист Слава КПСС перебаламутил форум, и местный бентос бурлил и возмущался. Долетело даже до старожилов типа Мирона. Капээсэсовца Мирон помнил плохо, тот особо стихов не писал, был из подпевал-подсосов, но к его творчеству был явно неравнодушен, хотя и для виду топил за Бабана. Короче, из искры возгорелось пламя. То ли сказалось осеннее обострение, а может быть, еще не по все России затопили, но заполыхало на форуме знатно. Мирон тоже высказался, и поехало. В середине холивара админ бесцеремонно постучал ему по плечу, Мирон еще сунул сотку. Тут в личку пришел Дима и... Мирон отодвинулся от компьютера, когда на улице уже стемнело. На часах был восьмой час вечера. Мирон встал, потянулся, поясница хрустнула. Да, засиделся. За окном набежала ноябрьская морось, полетели самые настоящие снежинки. Мирон дошел до Макдональдса, выпил кофе. И как-то уже к девам не захотелось. Стеночка снова заботливо обняла его за плечи. Позвонил телефон. Мария Сергеевна. В трубке фоном хохотали дети.

— Мирон Янович, Мирон Янович, мы решили во Владимире завтра погулять. Сядем на поезд оттуда. Вы со Славой наши вещи не захватите?

Мирон сказал, что захватит. Другого ответа от него и не ждали. Поднялась настоящая метель. До Кстова ехали медленно, боясь аварии. Мирон пришел в гостиницу. Кастелянша сказала:

— Мы чемоданы девушек в ваш номер поставили. Они разрешили номер прибрать. Мы уже новых гостей заселили.

Мирон покивал.

— Ужинать если хотите, там щи в холодильнике и второе. 

По всей гостиничке пахло кислой капустой. Мирон сунул в микроволновку картошку с котлетой. Котлета оказалась старой знакомой: по вкусу — «Великолукский мясокомбинат», котлета «Диетическая». Мирон их брал, они были вторые по дешевизне. Знакомый вкус свинины и хлеба, но если сдобрить горчицей, то жить можно. Почему он не поел в городе, и сам не знал, стеночка же радовалась: «Вот видишь, как плохо, есть повод пострадать, да и разбаловался ты, Мирош, скоро обратно в Усть-Рыбинск. Свой шанс осесть в Москве ты просрал, истеричный ты наш». Мирон вымыл и поставил на сушилку тарелку и пошел в номер. Включил бормотание CNN. В шкафу, который они и не открывали, обнаружился махровый халат, одна штука. Мирон напялил его, плюхнулся перед теликом. Надо, что ли, за пивом сходить. Жаль, травы нет, под нее можно и КВН посмотреть. 

В дверь постучали. Мирон вздохнул и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял припорошенный снегом Карелин.

— Вы же говорили, что в городе заночуете.

— Я передумал, — ответил Мирон, прикидывая, можно ли сходить в куртке на халат в магазин, или для кстовской публики это будет уже слишком.

— Какой вы передумщик, а если у меня планы были? — загундосил Слава, скидывая промокшие кроссовки.

Мирон решил, что можно просто под халат поддеть джинсы, и нормально даже без куртки, раз магаз в соседнем доме. Карелин что-то все гундосил и гундосил.

— Слав, за пивом не хочешь сходить? — спросил Мирон. — Я денег дам.

Карелин фыркнул:

— Я вам в слуги не на нанимался. И вообще, у меня коньяк есть, — он плюхнул на стол закрытую бутылку дорого коньяка. — Вы в гостинице забыли.

— Понятно. Ты хоть иди котлеты возьми себе для закуски, там и щи есть. Но под них лучше водку.

— Да уж что-то пить расхотелось! Настроение пропало! — опять непонятно почему взбеленился Слава.

— Ты что... девушку хотел пригласить, а я тебе весь кайф обломал? — предположил Мирон.

Лицо у Славы сморщилось в крысиную мордочку, он фыркнул, всем видом показывая, что думает о таком предположении:

— Стал бы я блядей всяких по гостиницам таскать, минет в падике и гуляй, я не гордый.

Мирон хмыкнул, надел джинсы и пошел в магазин. И тут прям как злой рок. На улице мело, и куртка была бы не лишней. Он заскочил в крошечное нутро магазина под самое закрытие, там были только скучающий охранник и нервная продавщица, которая отказалась ему продать пиво:

— Паспорт.

— В гостинице. Да продайте так, по мне же не видно.

— Паспорт.

— Да пять минут осталось до одиннадцати! 

— Мне рабочее место важнее, думаете, раз вы командировочные, то вам все можно!

— Давайте вам шоколадку куплю, — предложил Мирон.

— Людмил, ну продай ты ему, — оторвался от сканвордов охранник.

— А вот и не продам! — взвизгнула Людмила. — Всем вам, мужикам, нужно только одно. А вот хуй вам, а не пиво! 

— Муж у нее к ее же сестре ушел, а у Людки кредит на сто тысяч, — пояснил охранник довольно буднично, видно, что ни Людмиле, ни Мирону он не сочувствовал.

Федоров купил двухлитровую бутылку колы, шоколадку и большую упаковку самых дорогих чипсов. Продавщица швырнула их на прилавок со всей силы. 

Слава на маленькой кухоньке, давясь, уписывал щи и котлеты. Рецепционистка несла на кухню чашку:

— Вот, дорогой, чай с лимончиком. Ты ешь-ешь котлетки, а то пропадут. Жалко выбрасывать.

Мирон сел перед теликом. Ну что же, будем играть в каникулы двенадцатилетнего подростка. Кола, фастфуд и тупые передачи. Карелин вернулся в номер, принеся с собой запах разогретой еды. Он плюхнулся рядом с Мироном на диван и вытянул ноги.

— Ну и где ваше пиво?

— Не стал брать, понадеялся, что ты меня коньяком угостишь, — ответил Мирон, шелестя чипсами.

Слава покосился на дорогой красивый пакет: 

— Вот еще, французский коньяк под чипсы. Какая пошлость. 

Слава забросил ноги на журнальный столик перед диваном. Замолчали. Оба смотрели в экран телевизора. Шел рекламный блок, как только на экране снова мелькнули на синем фоне три буквы КВН, Слава очнулся: 

— А что это вы сидите на моем диване?

— Если быть грамматический точным, это диван гостиничный. Ты хочешь спать?

— Нет.

— Тогда посмотрим телик?

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы вы со мной на одном диване сидели, — сказал Слава и повернулся к Мирону. 

— Вот как, — Мирон зашуршал чипсами. — Не хочешь, ну так не сиди со мной на одном диване. Вон стулья стоят. 

Слава фыркнул, но не ушел. Зато взял коньяк и стал стирать фольгу с пробки. Пробка плотно стояла в горлышке. Карелин вытащил из рюкзака карандаш и принялся давить на пробку. Карандаш треснул и разломился. 

— Дай-ка сюда, — Мирон забрал бутылку, встал и ушел. На ресепшене ему дали штопор и попросили сильно не шуметь, если напьется.

— Вы читер, — встретил его Cлава чуть более дружелюбно.

Мирон плеснул себе в кружку коньяк, подлил туда колы. Получился сладкий мерзкий коктельчик, привет, студенческая молодость. Одного шота будет достаточно. Слава попытался попить из горлышка. 

— Ты аккуратней, а то упьешься опять. Тебя ночью трясло, перепьёшь и сердце остановится. Или инсульт, тебя же по голове в начале сентября били. 

Слава утер губы и посмотрел на Мирона:

— Издеваетесь?

— Сочувствую. Голова у тебя в одном экземпляре. 

На экране телевизора несмешно шутили взрослые мужики, все еще считающие себя студентами.

— Я про ночь, — губы у Славы сжались в полосочку, глаза сузились.

— У тебя провалы в памяти, что ли? — удивился Мирон.

— Провалов у меня нет. Это вы перепили и меня ебать не стали. 

Мирон поперхнулся чипсами. Дернул ногой, кока-кола запузырилась на полу. Кашлял Мирон долго. Забрал из рук Карелина коньяк, глотнул, прочистил горло. Темное озеро газировки утекало куда-то под батарею. Полы тут были очень неровные.

— Слава, мне казалось, что мы тогда еще все выяснили. В августе.

— Я тоже так думал, — Слава закинул ноги на столешницу, спасаясь от газировочного потопа. — Только вы мне проходу всю поездку не даете. На Гену волком смотрите. Зачем-то приперлись нас хвалить. Я, видите ли, мыслю нестандартно! Да я вообще видите какой настандартный оказался! — последнюю фразу Слава сказал с заметной долей истерики в голосе.

Мирон фыркнул, стащил с кровати Ларина полотенце и пошел вытирать газировку. По существу ему было нечего возразить. Слава двинул ногой по столику и тот уехал к телевизору.

— Ну, чего молчите, Мирон Янович?

Мирон вытер пол, повесил полотенце на батарею:

— А что мне тебе сказать, Слав? Хорошо, что тебе не секс привиделся, и ты утром на меня заяву в ментуру не побежал катать за изнасилование. 

— Вы меня весь вечер лапали! Что вы на меня смотрите волком, потом лапаете?

— Ты хоть представляешь, что такое лапать, Слав? — Мирон судорожно пытался припомнить, точно ли он не позволил себе чего-то такого. — Я вообще тактильный, если что, прости.

Слава, видимо, что-то напридумавший в своей лобастой голове, пер как бульдозер.

— Вы Бутлеровичу утром позвонили, когда на ресепшн спускались?

— Чего? Я сам сегодня к нему подходил.

— Ну мне, понятно, мстите, а Генке за что? Он-то вообще убогий, недовешанный. Ему этот диплом плюс его «белый билет» — дорога в любой вуз. Я ладно, не сломаюсь, а он?

Мирон нахмурился, потер лоб:

— Погоди-погоди, ты считаешь, что я утром, видимо, в похмельной злобе позвонил Бутлеровичу и попросил его не давать тебе диплом, потому что я — импотент и алкоголик, который не смог тебя трахнуть и так отомстил? И я специально, значит, перся сюда, в этот сраный ненастоящий Новгород, чтобы, значит, затащить тебя в этот отель и там нагнуть? Так, Слав? А то, что это ты на корабле зачем-то остался, тебе в голову не приходит? 

Карелин задергал левой ногой:

— А разговор на корабле?

— Я тоже был уверен, что тебе дадут премию, но...

— Видимо, Бутлерович не всесилен? — сыронизировал Слава, видимо, не хотевший расставаться с теорией заговора.

Мирон оперся о подоконник:

— Боюсь, Слава, как раз всесилен. Я же вчера не согласился отдаться ему с потрохами, мог и продемонстрировать силу. 

— Чего?

— Ну ты же разговор слышал вчера.

— Как он вас Москвой соблазнял?

— Я, кажется, ему понять давал, что без вашего диплома на нее не согласен, а он, видимо, решил, что он правила диктует, — фигура Бутлеровича теперь приобретала совсем уже какие-то дьявольские масштабы. — Я ж отказал ему сегодня после того, как узнал.

— Чего? — спросил Слава.

— Я в Москву не поеду, я и не собирался, честно говоря. Сегодня после того, как узнал о том, что вы не в топе, то нашел его и сказал, что отказываюсь.

— Вы того этого, что ли? Что вам в Усть-Рыбе делать? — Карелин смотрел с подозрением.

— Зато в Москве срок больше. Да и вообще, продам квартиру и уеду обратно. Трех лет ждать не буду, — сказал Мирон.

— Вам квартиру не жалко, красивая ведь?

Мирон фыркнул:

— Вещи...

Повисла тишина. Слава подобрал ноги, скрутив их на диване в каральку. Мирон подошел и сел рядом.

— Можно папе, конечно, позвонить, — подумал он вслух.

— Римскому?

— Моему папе. Он явно этого Бутлеровича знает. Или Мише написать.

— Не надо папе звонить, — вдруг запротестовал Слава.

— Почему? — спросил Мирон. — Для тебя-то уж диплом получится выбить. Прикатит к Бутлеровичу научное светило на школьную конференцию. Поднимет престиж школы.

— Я не хочу так, — Слава подтянул коленку к подбородку, уперся в нее и начала теребить носок.

— Как так?

— Ну я думал, я сам, — Слава вздохнул, — чего-то стою. Реально. А так, — махнул рукой, — не хочу. На хрен мне этот диплом. Он ничего по сути не решает.

Мирон хотел было сказать, что «и правда стоишь», но прикусил язык. Слишком наигранно это получилось бы. В границах Второй Имперской Федерации, в Усть-Рыбинском районе из них никто не стоил ничего.

— Белла обрадуется.

— Еще один минус. На хуй старую ведьму.

Карелин потянулся за чипсами. Мирон смотрел на экран, где морщился, держась за поясницу, мужчина средних лет, а другой — постарше — протягивал ему мазь в голубом тюбике. Мирона накрыл инсайт:

— Погоди-погоди...

Слава каким-то шестым чувством догадался, о чем будет вопрос, поэтому заелозил на диване, стараясь зачерпнуть побольше картошки.

— Так это твоя смазка там была? В шкафчике.

Карелин заалел ушами, сунул горсть в рот и захрустел. Мирона же обуял дух Пуаро, по крайней мере, ему хотелось восстановить безумную картину полностью.

— Только не говори, что ты ее купил... Украл. Да, стремно вышло бы, если бы охранник полез тебя досматривать. 

— Использовал бы сразу по назначению, — Слава облизнул пальцы, встал и отошел к окну, начал дергать насмерть замурованную створку. Та не поддавалась. Мирон уставился в телевизор.

— То есть ты там этой смазкой... Решил отдаться за диплом... — Мирона вдруг разобрал нервный, какой-то подростковый смех, он ткнулся лбом в спинку дивана. — Слава, не иди по пути продажной любви, это точно не твое. Я думал, у тебя припадок. Спину свело, — Мирон откинулся на диване, ему стало жарко. — Вот почему ты там столько возился. А потом... Голый, с мокрой дыркой лежал и думал, почему я тебя не... Прости, но это очень смешно. Ты бы хоть сказал, — он потер лицо руками. Внезапно события прошедшей ночи промелькнули теперь совсем в другом свете. А если бы Карелин был более искушен в навыках соблазнения или Мирон был не так пьян и понял бы Славин стеснительный флирт? Хотя был ли это флирт? Стало сразу неприятно и противно.

— Ты это в качестве... благодарности решил сделать?

Слава взял почти пустую бутылку колы и сделал несколько крупных глотков. Кадык некрасиво дергался на белой шее.

— Соня Мармеладова отсосет за мармеладку, так думаете про меня, Мирон Янович? — хрипло спросил Слава. — Я, блядь, как Элиза Дулиттл, сначала, значит, дал вам за то, что вы меня, дебила, английскому учили, теперь за ничего не значащую картоночку с печатью я решил подставиться?

— Ты читал «Пигмалиона»? — Мирона почему-то больше всего удивил этот момент. Карелина, видимо, душили гормоны, и для выплеска своей недавно осознанной бисексуальности Мирон был самым подходящим вариантом. А он уже тут напридумывал. Тоже мне, Роксану из песни Стинга нашел.

— Смотрел кинчик, — буркнул Карелин.

Мирон поднялся с дивана. Вытер липкие от газировки руки о халат. Подошел к Славе, тот стоял у телика и пялился на экран. Мирон положил ему руку на плечо:

— Ну, прости, — Мирон попытался чуть наклонить Карелина к себе, но тот был как деревянный и только дернул рукой. Просить «посмотри на меня» было уж совсем детскостью, — я только с тобой, Слава, какой-то дурак, все время впросак попадаю. Думаю какую-то фигню... 

Карелин крутил в пальцах одной руки крышечку от колы, второй мерно хлопал себя по бедру почти пустой бутылкой, морщил лоб, косился в телевизор. Мирон вздохнул, подвинул журнальный столик вновь в центр комнаты, смахнул с него несколько чипсин.

— Я ведь, Слав, не только думаю фигню, я ее и делаю, — Мирон шагнул на стол, теперь он был выше Карелина, превосходство, даваемое разницей в росте, было нивелировано. У Карелина брови удивленно скакнули вверх. Мирон воспользовался произведенным замешательством, одну ладонь положил Карелину на загривок, вторую на щеку и поцеловал. Слава сначала открыл рот от неожиданности, потом резко сжал губы и снова расслабил. Мирон не стал лезть, как подросток, до гланд, поцелуй вышел таким спокойным, немного деловым, но достаточно нежным. Слава не отвечал, но и не отталкивал, просто позволял себя целовать. Столик под Мироном стал покачиваться, дээспэшные полешки грозились развалиться. Посчитав, что норма извинений выполнена, он спрыгнул обратно на липковатый от газировки пол. Слава отодвинулся, давая дорогу. Мирон пошел в ванную. Вымыл руки. Умылся. 

Ну да, не только Карелин тут во всем виноват. Мирон себе с трудом, но все же признался, что сам провоцировал Славу, все время переводя их отношения учитель — ученик во что-то более неформальное, заставляя его то покупать таблетки, то парты таскать, то ревновать к Оксане... Ну, видимо, не только Слава хотел заняться исследованием сексуальности, Мирону тоже хотелось углубить свой опыт. Не он первый начал, и Слава совершеннолетний. «Просто тебе хочется выебать кого-нибудь, потому что красивая татарская дева тебя отшила. Спермотоксикоз из ушей прет. Перед Оксаной тебе извиняться и извиняться, в Питере тоже не все просто. А за этим ухаживать не надо, беременность исключается, рули им как хочешь. Идеальный fuck buddy, да, Мирош? А с этикой у тебя всегда было херово. Телемит ты наш». Мирон вынул линзы. Мир сразу приобрел размытые очертания. 

В номере Карелина не было. Вот и поговорили. Мирон плюхнулся на диван, закинул ноги на столик, сделал погромче. Картинка немного плыла, но то, что у Анжелины Джоли большие сиськи под майкой, было видно. Лара Крофт собиралась спасать человечество от конца света. Ну, значит, у нас сегодня такая программа. Карелин вернулся, когда только-только закончилась завязка фильма. Вид у него был замерзший, нос красноватый.

— Совсем все заметет к утру, — сказал он, бросая на стол пачку сигарет.

— Где газировка?

— Да там мало оставалось, на донышке совсем. Я пацанам бутылку отдал. Они, видать, бульбулятор мастерят, рыскали искали пластиковую, да не выходит у них ни фига. Ссут.

Мирон потянулся к коньяку. «Провидение, если ты есть, то учитывай, пожалуйста, что я сделал все, чтобы не напиться, но не вышло».  
Карелин что-то бросил на диван, Мирон не обратил внимания. Он честно пытался следить за не бог весть каким сюжетом экранизации компьютерной игрушки. Слава встал, загораживая экран. Мирон наклонил голову в бок, но там уже актер из сериала расхваливал достоинства майонеза. 

— Я согласен, — сказал Карелин.

Мирон поднял глаза. Слава нависал над ним, как большое дерево, с топырчатыми руками, с вихрастый головой, сутулый, корявый — вылитый леший. Нет, лесовичок! Мирон достал из кармана телефон. 

— Да не на это согласен! 

— А на что? — реклама била по ушам.

— Давайте трахнемся. Не за диплом, не за оценки, а за просто так. Я утром вам слезки лить не буду. Все про вас понятно. 

Мирон хмыкнул, нащупал рядом брошенный предмет, приблизил к глазам. Знакомая смазка, Карелин ее из номера вместе с коньяком утащил.  
Слава стянул с себя мятую вчерашнюю рубашку, расстегнул болт на джинсах, вжикнул молнией, но стягивать джинсы с себя не спешил. Мирон поднял на него глаза. Слава был весь напряженный, натянутый, как струна. Тронь — порвется. Мирон приподнялся и потянул его к себе за шею. Хотелось как-то убрать это физическое доминирование Славы над ним. «Он не надеется, что в этот раз роли как-то изменятся?» — подумал Мирон, целуя сухие и неподатливые губы. Слава уперся левой рукой в спинку дивана, а правой ему в грудь, отталкивая. Федоров отстранился.

— Передумал? 

— Нет. Мы че, пидары — лизаться...

Мирон хмыкнул:

— Как хочешь.

Слава, видимо, вообще собирался отрицать любую прелюдию. Встал с дивана и в одно движение стянул с себя джинсы вместе с трусами. Мирон развязал халат и чуть приспустил трусы, высвобождая приподнимавшийся член. Карелин чпокнул себе на ладонь смазки, завел руку за спину, чуть прогнулся и вдруг вспыхнул под внимательным взглядом Мирона. Тот забрал смазку, нанес немного на руку и медленно, очень спокойно начал себе дрочить. Слава справился с чувством неловкости, отклячил тощий зад и начал с лицом партизана на допросе себя растягивать. Ну раз ему так нравится... Мирон снял с себя джинсы, трусы, уселся чуть удобней. Напоминало это все не секс, а какую-то параллельную дрочку. Каждый сам по себе. Слава смотрел куда-то перед собой, дышал прерывисто-некрасиво. Мирон перевел взгляд на телевизор. В близорукой мути Анжедина Джоли шла куда-то через пустыню. 

— Слав, вставай в локтевую, — попросил Мирон, следя, как Лара Крофт навешивает целой толпе наемников люлей.

Диван скрипнул, Слава перелез через колени Мирона. Федоров посмотрел на чужой полувставший член. Трогать его руками не хотелось. Раз он сегодня теперь в роли живого дилдо, то пусть Карелин сам разбирается со своим удовольствием. Больше всего хотелось поскорее присунуть, трахнуть и чтобы все закончилось. Энергия выплеснется, и можно доесть чипсы, досмотреть фильм. Слава несколько раз проехался ему членом по груди, пытаясь устроиться.

— Хочешь, я тебе подушку дам?

— Нет, я хочу так. Сверху, — ответил Карелин хрипло.

— Тебе будет неудобно, — Мирон вздохнул. Слава хоть и напоминал больше суповой набор, но все же роста и веса в нем было порядочно. Не субтильная девица. Все колени отдавит. Слава нащупал рукой его член, размазал по нему остатки смазки с руки и попытался сесть. Получилось не очень удачно. Жопоебля еще и в такой позе — это стыковка «Союз — Аполлон». Мирон положил ему руку на талию, но помогать ни в чем особо не собирался. Слава неловко елозил, проезжаясь задницей то ногам, то по члену. Скорее неприятно, чем возбуждающе. Встал на колени опять, несколько раз подергал себя за член. Мирон погладил его по груди. Скорее чтобы отвлечь, а то надумает еще тыкаться ему хуем в губы. Уж чего-чего, а мастером отсоса он никогда не был и даже пробовать не собирался. Слава воспринял прикосновение как побуждение к действию и опять завозился, в этот раз уже отодвигая одну ягодицу рукой, второй цапнул Мирона за член и в каком-то полуприсяде наконец-то смог совместить «болтик с гаечкой». Головка пропихнулась в задний проход. Было горячо, узко и суховато. Похоже, большую часть смазки Слава размазал по заднице, а не в нее.

— Бля, презики! — вспомнил Мирон.

— У меня нет ни ВИЧа, ни тубика, — ответил Слава звонко. Он, как насекомое на кончике булавки, покачивался на члене, не решаясь двинуться ни вверх, ни вниз. 

— Может, у меня есть, — огрызнулся Мирон, пытающийся ототкнуть Карелина. Тот обеими руками вцепился в спинку дивана и, громко вскрикнув, сел на всю длину. Мирон слышал, как трещит обивка дивана под Славиными пальцами. Самому было скорее больно, чем приятно. Он нашарил рукой смазку и протянул ее Славе. Карелин давнул себе немного на руку и начал надрачивать опавший член. 

— Ты мне уздечку так порвешь на сухую скакать. Смажься.

Карелин опять вернулся к мучению спинки дивана. Дышал он тяжело, грудь ходила ходуном. Начал подниматься вверх. Слышно было, как хрустнула коленка. Член почти выскользнул из Славы, Мирон аккуратно подался вверх. Как-нибудь пристроятся. Слава постоял так несколько томительно длинных секунд, трогая себя за яйца, и опять плюхнулся задницей на всю длину. Спину он горбил, задницу тоже держал неудобно, выдвигая таз сильно вперед, так что член проехался внутри по кишке куда-то в бок, теряя твердость. Теперь Федоров охнул: 

— Ну бля...

Карелин хрипло дышал, пытался распрямиться, но все равно съезжал влево. Федров раздвинул ноги немного шире, пытаясь как-то выправить «линию насаживания». Слава ойкнул жалобно, он провалился еще ниже и, видимо, к такой глубине не был готов. На руках начал подниматься обратно.

— Ты поменьше амплитуду делай, — посоветовал Мирон.

Слава ткнулся лбом куда-то рядом с его ухом, и, буквально «упираясь рогами», пытался подняться. И опять почти до конца, и снова падение лифта, теперь куда-то вправо. Практически сразу подъем вверх. Мирон, наловчившись, успел вытащить член и запахнул халат:

— Все, ты мне член сломаешь. 

— Там костей нет, — Карелин заелозил задом по коленям у Мирона.

— Зато сосуды есть, а я, знаешь ли, не хочу кровью истечь, потому что в Кстове недоукомплектованная хирургами больница, а кто-то не умеет трахаться.

От последней фразы Слава дернулся как от пощечины. На самом деле Мирону нравилась такая прыть, но только это он должен был ебать Карелина размашисто и сильно, чтобы тот попискивал, отгрызая диванный валик. А тут Слава бился об него и ничего не разрешал с собой делать. Слава потянулся за бутылкой. Сделал пару глотков, наклонился к Мирону, обдав его сигретно-алкогольным дыханием, придавил его к спинке дивана, локтями уперся куда-то в стену и опять завилял задом. Мирон положил ему руки на задницу и больно сжал ягодицы.

— Все, мэн, я тебя ебать не хочу.

Слава фыркнул.

— Если ты решил себя так за пидорство наказывать, я прямую кишку тебе рвать не нанимался, — Федоров спихнул его вбок. Слава сполз на диван, хотя правая нога все еще оставалась перекинута через Мирона безвольным бревном.

Мирон сидел все еще в халате — хуй помыть, трусы надеть и нормальный человек. Слава закрыл глаза, виском прислонился к спинке и дышал все еще тяжело, с хриплым присвистом. Член, в отличие от Мирона, у него почти не стоял. Мирон попытался обнять его, как-то потянуть к себе. Слава заворчал, пихнул куда-то локтем. Мирон больно шлепнул его бедру.

— Секс — это не мучение, Слав. Если ты не пидор, то не надо себя насиловать. Ни тебе, ни мне это неприятно. 

— Да вы просто трахаться не умеете! 

Мирон больно, со всей силы дернул его за волосы на себя. 

— Ты просто ебаная, вернее, неебаная нормально принцесса, Славонька. Я ни с одной телкой так плохо не ебался, веришь, нет? — про мужиков он сознательно умолчал. — Ты просто какое-то бревно, а жопа узкая, как Босфорский пролив.

— А надо чтобы как пролив Дрейка?

— Ну ты говорил, что ты растягиваться умеешь? Часто пальцами балуешься?

— Часто!

— Врешь! Тебе ссыкотно в себя пальцы засовывать. Ты и вчера весь вечер там в ванной страдал, как молодой Вертер, что палец себе в жопу запихнешь и мужиком быть перестанешь. Да ты, поди, и не рискнул. Так, смазки пихнул куда-то мимо.

— Я вымылся вчера, — Карелин задергался, Мирон только крепче держал его за волосы. — Душ скрутил и шланг в жопу запихнул, чтобы промыться.

Мирон представил эту сцену, и захотелось то ли заржать от глупости ситуации, то ли сесть в машину времени и посмотреть, как Слава это делает.

— В инете прочел инструкцию, только, бля, я не знал, что эта шняга как клизма подействует...

Тут Мирон не выдержал, отпустил волосы и, уткнувшись Карелину в шею, захохотал.

— Т-т-ты где нашел такой т-т-т-ьюториал?

— В GQ, там статья была. Как подготовить девушку к аналу в домашних условиях. Положить ее на бок, смазать кончик шланга, в очко вставить и тихонько воду пустить, минут 20 полежать.

Мирона просто трясло от смеха.

— Блядь, Слава, ну и как тебе в твоей жизни первая клизма? Хорошо, что «тихонько», иначе прокатился бы ты вчера на скорой... Эти статьи в журналах пишут или дамы, у которых секс был последний раз при Брежневе, или мужики-дрочеры, которые всю свою мудрость черпают из порнофильмов. Ставлю сто рублей, что дама брежневских времен слыхала про кружку Эсмарха, зато мы можем найти порно, которое начинается точно с такой же сцены. Молодой мужик лежит на боку, свернувшись в ванной, с шлангом в жопе, хер стоит от давления... Приходит доминант, тянет его к унитазу, а потом ебет распластавшегося саба у стеночки, так чтобы еще ногу на раковину закинул, и за волосы к зеркалу вертит: "What a mess you made in my bathroom. Look at you, bitch! Look at you! Don't turn away. You're just a squishy hole! And I'm using you for what you're supposed to do", — от последней фразы Мирон завелся, но тут же вернулся с небес на землю. — Это все хуйня. Такое не надо повторять в домашних условиях, потому что есть возможность наебнуться на мокром кафеле. И привет переломы. Ванная — очень хуевое место для экспериментов, Слав. Трахал я одну деву на стиральной машинке — это еще ничего, а вот душ... Не-не-не.

Мирон почувствовал, что ему что-то упирается в живот. Твердое и немного мокрое. У Славы встало, твердо и хорошо.

— Ого! Да ты любишь dirty talk?

Слава завозился, отворачиваясь. Мирон повернул его за ухо к себе:

— И ты вчера там лежал, бедняжка, со шлангом в жопе и прислушивался к каждому звуку? Боялся, что я к тебе зайду или, наоборот, хотел? А я, дурак, накидался, жалко, что ссать не пошел. «Проснись, Нео, вытащи из жопы шланг».

Слава стал чуть подаваться вперед, полез трогать Мирона за стриженный затылок. Мирон наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Карелин дернулся, кусая его за губу.

— Э нет, на такое я не согласен, — Федоров отодвинулся дальше по дивану. 

Слава смотрел на него своими осоловелыми глазами, раскрасневшийся, теперь по-настоящему возбужденный, все еще с ногой на чужих коленях. Мирон дал ему решить самому. Умыл руки, так сказать, мол, никого давления я на тебя не оказывал. Слава неловко чуть не заехал Мирону ступней в живот, но развернулся. Обхватил стриженую голову ладонями и полез целоваться. Слюняво, но со всей страстью. Хотелось ему этого пидорства со всеми нежностями. Он гладил голову Федорова, как будто та была бильярдным шаром. Жался ближе, терся членом то о живот, то о халат. Мирон поощрительно гладил его по спине, облапал зад, мазнул пальцем чуть дальше. Слава снова весь напрягся.

— Не хочешь — давай не будем, — Мирона самого вело от ощущения власти, от того, что он лучше понимает Карелина, чем тот сам себя. Заставил раскрыться. Смог считать смутные, еще недооформившиеся, почти бессознательные желания. Конечно, Слава будет, еще как. Сам на хрен залезет. Очередной снаряд в бастион мужественности. Мирон вывернулся из поцелуя. Слава все еще полировал ему ладонями череп. Мирон поцеловал шею, лизнул с нажимом по кадыку, положил ладонь, чуть надавил. Глаза у Карелина закатились. Он уже полез себе дрочить, но Мирон этого не дал сделать, потянул на себя.  
— Садись по-нормальному, — он помог разместиться Славе на коленях, пихнул ему в руку смазку. — Давай еще раз. — Щелкнула крышка. — Не-не, не меня. Себя и начни с пальца. 

Мирон помнил еще с того раза, что у Славы чувствительные соски. Как Карелин был почти обескуражен, когда понял, что у Мирона не так. Мирон сначала лизнул ему сосок, потом ущипнул. Карелин краснел и охал, крутил полупустой тюбик в руках.

— Так мы все на ерунду изведем, — Мирон забрал смазку, размазал Славе по ладони. — Давай, с одного пальца. 

Слава весь напрягся, сначала откинулся назад, почти ложась спиной на журнальный столик. Мирон поддержал его под поясницу, потом, наоборот, подался вперед, приподнимаясь на коленях и устраивая подбородок у Мирона на макушке. Руку он вывернул, как краба. Мирон гладил его по ягодицам, чуть царапал поясницу, было в этом что-то совсем трогательное — наблюдать, как Карелин стесняется засунуть в себя свой собственный палец. Вот шланг от душа он не стесняется, на члене почти насухо скакать не боится, а пальца своего боится. Ну да, пидорами становятся лишь от пальцев. Слава пошире развел ноги, явно дело пошло. 

Мирон гладил его, пришептывая:

— Аккуратно, тихо, дай мышцам привыкнуть. Двигай по чуть-чуть. — Слава опять подался назад, намереваясь упасть на руку, но Мирон жестко держал его за талию. — Пальцем, Слав, двигай пальцем, не надо запястье ломать себе. Ты стесняешься?

— Чего, блядь, что в жопе пальцем ковыряюсь?

— Ты ж 20 минут вчера в себя воду лил. У тебя кишки кристальные. Давай, не бойся.

Слава задвигал пальцем туда-сюда:

— Ну, когда там золотой ключик откроет волшебную дверцу? — рыкнул он, больше раздражаясь, чем получая удовольствие. Мирон улыбнулся. Удивительно, что дырка у Славы не была слишком волосатой, немного мягких волос, как у девы, которая не умеет делать анальную эпиляцию. Мирон пихнул рядом со Славиным пальцем два своих, смазки он не пожаел, хотя учитывая сегодняшние скачки на члене, утром все равно идти за свечами в аптеку. Слава охнул, сжался.

— Вы что, бля, в кукольном театре, что ли, хотели работать? 

— Мама прочила мне карьеру врача. Как хороший еврейский мальчик я должен был стать или гинекологом, или проктологом.

Слава ерзал у Мирона по коленям, задевая задом член, и сам все пытался то подрочить ему, то потереться сам.

— Ну, блядь, давайте суйте свою волшебную палочку.

Мирон подтянул его к себе за бедра, Слава развел ноги как можно шире.

— Откинься назад, можешь вон о столик опереться.

Входил Мирон медленно, хотя мышцы уже не были такими болезненно сжатыми, да и смазки они налили порядочно. Слава морщился. Ничего, будет знать, как скакать на члене без подготовки. Вошел до половины и медленно потянул Карелина на себя, усаживая прямо, позволяя уже законам физики сделать свое дело. Слава посидел секунды три и попытался дернуться наверх. Мирон держал его за бока.

— Сиди, не двигайся, — Слава пытался крутиться или сжимать ягодицы. Мирон аккуратно стал гладить его по члену двумя пальцами, сложенными в кольцо, старался сильно не давить, просто чтобы было приятно. Было здорово гладить Славу по поджимавшемуся от напряжения животу. Жалко, что у него не тентакли, как у осьминога, он не жаловался на размер, нет, но было бы здорово, если бы его член бы выпирал через брюшную стенку. Слава сам себе стал крутить левый сосок. Мирон понял, что можно, и чуть-чуть поддал снизу. Слава широко открыл глаза, как будто проснулся или вспомнил, зачем они тут собрались.

— Осторожно, и не надо скакать, а то ты быстро устанешь.

Слава приподнялся до половины. Лицо у него выражало сложную гамму чувств.

— Не нравится?

— А вы, блядь, сами попробуйте.

— Огрызаешься, значит, терпимо.

Им довольно быстро удалось прийти к определённому ритму. Мирон гладил Славу по пояснице, поддавал снизу и аккуратно дрочил. Но основной труд должен был делать Слава и он стал быстро уставать. Ему было тяжело сидеть прямо, он норовил, то податься вперед, то завалиться назад, то сползал вбок. Мирон снова заставил его опуститься до самого основания, уложил Славу полностью на себя и начал чуть-чуть крутить тазом. Карелин распластал руки по стене. Самому Мирону хотелось больше, сочнее, с оттяжкой. Слава задергал ногой. Ну наконец-то, счастливый миг судороги. Карелин спустил одну ногу на пол.

— Давай поудобнее устроимся, — с притворной заботой попросил Мирон. Ему надоело уже играть добренького. Слава был из тех, кто полностью погружался в собственное удовольствие, забывая о партнере. Ему уже целоваться было лень, он просто открывал рот, позволяя Мирону пихать язык себе в глотку. Придется немного попотеть. 

— Сползай на диван.

— Что, будете меня по-собачьи ебать? — Карелин выгнул спину горбом, и видно, что тыл подставлять стеснялся.

— Зачем же по-собачьи, Слав? Ты ж не сучка, ты котик, — вот теперь Мирон мог задать нормальный темп. Брал он Славу размашисто, от души, выходя почти до конца, все, что надо, хлопало и хлюпало. Слава проезжался по дивану туда-сюда, пару раз пытался то выгнуться, то прогнуться, уходя от проникновения, Мирон с оттяжечкой хлопал его по заднице. Будут следы, ничего страшного. Слава что-то забормотал жалобно в диванный бортик. Мирон остановился. И Карелин тут же, как огромный черевяк, перевернулся на спину. В зубах у него был край халатного пояса. Сам Слава выглядел, как будто был в край объебан. Взгляд полностью дезориентированный. Лицо в поту, подбородок в слюне. 

— Эй, ты жив? — ответа не последовало. Мирон дернул ткань, но Слава держал крепко, потом вдруг фыркнул и мотнул пояс вокруг шеи, как шарф. О да, Мирон помнил ощущение горла под собственными пальцами. Не только Слава хотел. Мирон сам был не против. Но сейчас он сам уже плохо контролировал, что происходит, пояс был точно не вариант. Мирон содрал его со Славиной шеи. Тот разочарованно простонал.

— Слав, не в этот раз, хорошо? Мы с тобой уже оба никакие.

Карелин смотрел на него осоловело. Одна нога на полу, вторая еще на диване.

— Давай кончать, Слав, поворачивайтся.

— Не, дрочить неудобно, — Слава вздохнул.

— Ну, тогда держи ножки крестиком.

Мирону хотелось бы закинуть бесконечно длинные Славины ноги себе за плечи, посильнее навалиться, но жизнь не порно, а может быть, просто не в этот раз. Значит, будет следующий раз? Устали оба. Славу протаскивало по дивану, ноги он все куда-то закидывал, пытался даже погонять Мирона пяткой. Пришлось подхватить его под тощий зад и дотрахивать почти на весу. То, что ебутся они без презерватива, Мирон вспомнил, когда Слава распахнул в удивлении глаза. Новые ощущения. Рот изогнулся в изумленной гримасе.

— Ну ты же сам хотел без гондона, — Мирон успел несколько раз двинуться внутри опадающим членом. — Давай, ты устал, я устал, от одного члена в заднице еще никто не кончал, — Мирон наклонился к Славе и целовал его рассыпчато: шея, подбородок, губы, мочка уха. Руку Карелин вытер о его халат.

— Ну что ты за свин? 

Слава хлопнул мокрую ладонь Мирону на шею. Федоров скинул халат и сел на пол, в головах. Анжелина Джоли боролась с тем, как бы ее не засосало в огромный слив.

— У меня из жопы течет, — тихо сказал Карелин, так что Мирон его еле расслышал и переспросил.

— Что?

— Из жопы течет! — Слава дрыгнул ногой. Мирон с охом, поясница и ноги за чужой вес спасибо не скажут, потянулся ко второму полотенцу на кровати у Ларина, пихнул его Славе между ног. Тот завозился, засопел в попытках справиться с катастрофой. В итоге перевернулся на бок.

— Так только быстрее все вытечет.

— А надо чтобы проросло? — зло отозвался Слава. Мирон потянулся к нему и мазнул губами по губам, потом отстранился, проверяя, настоящая ли это обида или очередная Славина злоба на самого себя. Слава потянулся к нему, чуть не скатившись с дивана. Мирона всегда привлекало настоящее. Настоящие люди, настоящие эмоции. Все мы носим маски, играем роли, даже в сексе людям часто сложно признаться, что они хотят подчиняться, а не доминировать, а кому-то хочется нежного петтинга, а не БДСМ-сессию. Люди думают, что такой херни много только в подростковом возрасте, но у взрослых просто меняются маски, сильнее нарастают запреты, везде ищется выгода, «ты мне — я тебе», пропадает умение жить моментом. Это был именно он. Момент предельной открытости, который тягуче длился под рекламу пива, пельменей и циркониевого браслета. Сидеть на полу было неудобно и жестко. Мирон поднялся. Слава следил за ним своими странными, как у звереныша, глазами. Точно помоечный кот, который шипит, кусается, но жаден до ласки.

— Подвинься, — Федоров укладывался рядом на половинке дивана. Лара Крофт должна была еще устроить последнюю гастроль врагам человечества. Слава освободил немного места. Реклама прокладок все не кончалась. Карелин робко положил ладонь Мирону на темечко, то ли гладя, то ли грея руки. Мирон любил тактильничать и до секса, и во время, и после. Слава же, видимо, даже со своим телом дружил не очень хорошо, что уж говорить про чужое, тем более мужское. Мирон поводил головой, как будто чесался о чужую руку, и повернулся на бок к Славе. Лежали они теперь живот к животу, Мирон бедром ощущал чужой мягкий член. Можно было трепать Славу за волосы, целовать его лениво в губы, в нос, в шею, задеть ногтем «кнопку» соска. Карелин фыркнул, оттолкнул, а потом опять прижался. Мирон положил его ногу на себя, сам пихнул колено между бедер. Получилась идеальная сцепка. Можно было гладить пушистое бедро и целоваться. Когда Мирон решил ради гусарского любопытства пролезть пальцами дальше, Слава задергался.

— Да не бойся ты...

— Что, не встанет второй раз?

Слава, похоже, пребывал в полувозбужденном состоянии.

— Я ж не зверь второй раз тебя ебать, дай потрогать.

И Карелин расслабился, Мирон не стал лезть пальцами к простате, просто потрогал горячий, натертый сфинктер. Слава в ответ решился и прогладил его от основания шеи до копчика. Потом почти воровато потрогал Мирона за попу, отдернул руку.

— Все-таки это как-то...

— С девой лучше? — не стараясь быть аккуратным, Мирон попытался взять в ладонь оба члена.

— У меня руки больше, — сменил разговор Слава.

— Ну, давай сам.

Дрочил Карелин им обоим умело, выворачивал правильно ладонь, кончил он первый и руку тут же убрал.

— Ну ты кайфолом, не по-братски, — Мирон додрочил себе и кончил Славе на живот. Не специально, но выбора было немного.

Карелин больше не хотел целоваться и, похоже, даже шевелиться. Мирон полежал минут пять, погрелся о длинное тело, потом все-таки совершил гигиенические процедуры. Слава не вставал.

— Дай мне подушку с одеялом, — попросил он.

— Тебе бы помыться, там же все засохнет. Пошли в ванную?

— Я вытерся, — Слава спихнул на пол полотенце.

— Ну как хочешь, — Мирон принес подушку и одеяло.

— Другую, — Карелин капризничал как маленький ребенок. — Это Генкина.

Мирон ничего не сказал, поменял подушку. Слава обхватил ее, прижимая к груди, и через несколько секунд он уже спал. Дело осталось за малым: потушить телевизор, свет. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Бодрость тела и духа. Мирон влез в джинсы, накинул куртку и вышел покурить внеплановую сигарету. Снег прекратился, и в свете фонарей земля была укрыта простыней снега. За Мироном из гостиницы вышла небольшая черная кошечка и побежала по снегу, внося в окружающее безмолвие какое-то оживление. Молчала совесть, молчал и внутренний голос. Мирон докурил сигарету. Ему не было стыдно, противно или мерзко. Слава оказался не закуской на один раз, а, похоже, был такой форестгамповской коробкой конфет. Сам про себя еще не все понял, но шел к Мирону, зная, что тот даст ему, что он хочет. Стоило ли во все это ввязываться? Если да, то в каком качестве? «Да ты уже ввязался, Мир», — внутренний голос появился, заспанный такой.

Ввязался. Как обозначить границы, что делать с английским, как выстроить новый формат отношений? Что-то в духе секс-инструктажа? Ну а мало ли учителей спят со своими учениками? Тем более все совершеннолетние. Как там писал блаженный Августин, «Люби и делай что хочешь»? Тут, правда, больше было верно «еби и делай что хочешь». Ладно, утром они со Славой поговорят, отвертеться, как в прошлый раз, не получится. Наконец-то потянуло в сон. Подушка, как и в первый день, пахла кондиционером для белья. Запах одиночества. Мирон бы предпочел лечь со Славой на диване. Хотелось чувствовать тяжесть чужой головы у себя на груди, а не тяжесть одеяла.

***

Мирон проснулся от звука перестрелки. Стреляли в телевизоре. Слава сидел на диване полностью одетый, доедал чипсы и смотрел повтор «Лары Крофт». Карелин высыпал из пакета остатки чипсов в рот и вытер руки об одеяло.

— Доброе утро, сколько сейчас?

— Десять утра, — совершенно без интонаций ответил Слава.

— Мы проспали, — Мирон не был расстроен, раньше одиннадцати из гостиницы их все равно выселить не могли.

— У вас будильник на мобильном орал, но вы его прихлопнули.

— Ты ел? Осталось что-нибудь? 

— Там каких-то малолеток привезли на спортивные соревнования, сказали за сухпайком потом приходить.

— Ладно, поедим в городе.

Слава фыркнул:

— У меня денег пятьдесят рублей, але. Я все вчера в инет-салоне потратил.

— Ну, я тебя угощу, мне не в падлу, — пожал плечами Мирон. В каждом слове Славы был какой-то вызов, двойное дно.

— У меня живот болит, — поделился Карелин светским тоном.

Мирон сел на кровати. Удивительно, вроде не пил, занимался только приятным, а чувствовал себя паршивей, чем с похмелья.

— Сильно?

— Я в семь утра встал. У меня кишки все внутри болят, из жопы кровь была и срать больно. Я уж молчу, сколько я вашу кончу вымывал изо всех дыр. Я с брюха и с половины жопы волос выдрал два пучка, не меньше.

— Я тебе говорил вчера в душ сходить.

— С вами там поебаться у раковины перед зеркалом?

— Слав, ты видишь везде подтекст, которого нет? 

— Думаете, я обиженка — нахуй идете, Мирон Янович. Распробовал я ваше пидорство, нет в нем ничего хорошего. Спасибо за науку. Ларина вон ебите. А от меня отъебитесь.

— Хорошо, Слав. Ты уверен? Вчера было... — Мирон хотел сам понять, как оно было. Лучше ли, чем летом? И да, и нет. В августе Карелин был весь его, на все готовый зайчик, а сейчас показал свой потенциал. 

— Вчера было так, а сегодня эдак. И не лезьте больше ко мне со всем этим... Я вам нос сломаю. Блядь, в болоте утоплю, нахуй, никто не найдет, — Славу потряхивало.

— Окей, все решили.

Слава встал с дивана, и пошел к выходу:

— Билет мой на поезд отдайте.

Мирон поморщился:

— Тут проблема есть. Вещи. Марии Сергеевны, девочек, Гены. Я сам все на вокзал не утащу.

Слава закатил глаза, но бросил рюкзак на пол.

— Пошли посмотрим, что нам дадут.

На столе стояла миска с вареными яйцами, дети-спортсмены пренебрегли ценным источником белка. Им же полагались по два бутерброда, завернутые в пленочку. Карелин, не церемонясь, распихал пять вареных яиц себе по карманам. 

— Мне надо что-то в дороге есть, — сказал Слава, оправдываясь. — У меня с собой только пятьсот рублей было. У бати там опять шунтирование, денег нет. Я уж думал, не поеду, соседка у меня — ебанутая бабца такая, но душевная, Любовь Леонидовна, заняла пятихатку, у самой пенсия маленькая.

Мирон молча размешивал растворимый кофе в чашке. Теперь стало ясно, почему Слава ел в поездке при любой удобной возможности: потому что не знал, когда будут кормить в следующий раз, вот такая херня.

До вокзала доехали почти без приключений, разве что Мирону пришлось взять им не два места, а четыре. Водитель сказал, что на каждого пассажира не более двух сумок багажа, а у них больше. И похрен ему на багажные билеты. Зато разместились с комфортом на заднем сиденье. Ну как с комфортом. Мирону было удобно, а вот Слава морщился от каждой колдобины.

В камере хранения был технический перерыв — приёмщик курил на ступеньках. Мирон оставил Славу с вещами, а сам пошёл в аптеку. Он с минуту пошатался вдоль стеклянных полок, рассматривая ряды витаминов и бандажей, в тот момент, когда он подошел к окошку, в аптеку одним за одним вошли покупатели: бабулька, молодая девушка, работяга в спецовке, мать с ребенком и мужчина представительного вида. Мирон старался говорить как можно тише, но во Второй имперской с понятием прайвеси было не так, как в Аглии. Очередь почти лежала друг у друга на спинах.

— Кхм, моему другу... У него... Короче, у него, видимо, анальная трещина. Или геморой. Он э-э-э... — вот в чем-чем, а в медицине Мирон не был силен. 

— Ясно, — сказала фармацевт, цокая клавиатурой, и громко добавила: — Вашему другу к врачу бы сходить.

— Мы, он... короче, проездом, сейчас на вокзале.

— Диету соблюдает пусть, ничего острого, соленого, жареного...

— Курагу надо есть, — сказала бабулька.

— И тяжести не поднимать, — добавил работяга. 

— Свечи какие-нибудь или мазь посоветуйте, — спросил Мирон, ему было ну очень неприятно.

— Свечи берите с гепарином и преднизолоном, я всегда бабушке беру, — посоветовала девушка. 

— Вот эти свечи, будьте любезны, — Федоров пихнул несколько купюр в окошко.

— Еще что-то?

— Возьмите еще мазь обезболивающую, вам этот гепарин только кровь остановит, — очередь превратилась в консилиум.

— И но-шпу еще.

— А трещина или геморрой?

Мирон купил все, даже пяток гематогена «восстановить потерю крови». На вокзале Слава ходил вдоль камеры хранения и бесился.

— Запор, что ли? Или ебали туалетного шныря?

Мирон протянул пару гематогенок. Зверя надо накормить. Карелин фыркнул, но мигом вскрыл одну упаковку. После Федоров отдал пакет с лекарствами. Слава с интересом заглянул и тут же возмущенно отреагировал:

— Вы охуели?

— Хуй знает, что там у тебя. Тебе к врачу надо. А это так, средство первой помощи, — Мирон сказал это слишком громко, Карелин вылупил глаза и очень тихо сказал:

— Что у меня там? Кишка, блядь, воспаленная. Само заживет.

— Нам в поезде почти двое суток трястись. Готов? А тут обезболивающее есть. 

Слава ушел в туалет. Мирон сдал вещи. Вернулся Карелин успокоившимся. 

— Я в Усть-Рыбе бабки отдам. Я опять в аквапарк нанялся, сейчас там корпоративы пойдут. 

На улице непогодилось. Вместо снега зарядил дождь. На вокзале негде было отдохнуть: в целях борьбы с бомжами убрали все сиденья и лавочки.  
Мирон вспомнил об обязанностях главы делегации: он должен явиться на закрытие форума и забрать дипломы участников. 

— Я поеду заберу бумаги.

Слава внимательно изучал програмку:

— Я на концерт поеду. Тут после вручения чаепитие будет. Вдруг пирожки дадут. 

Мирон согласился. Вручали награды в Нижегородском театре юного зрителя — стеклянном прямоугольнике в стиле семидесятых — времен, когда еще стремились в космос, но уже начали сомневаться в построении коммунизма. Народу было не протолкнуться. Помимо самих участников форума на концерт в качестве массовки понагнали шумящих школьников. Их классные дамы шипели на них, призывая к тишине. Слава намеревался забиться где-нибудь в углу на балконе. Но регистрирующая их девушка, не слушая возражений, посадила их в седьмом ряду партера.

— Нам бы на балкон.

— Вам же медаль вручать будут, — ласково улыбнулась незнакомка.

На сцену вышел хор, зал попросили встать, пропели гимн. Первым делом — медали для участников круглых столов. Федорову пришлось подняться на сцену. После начались вручения основных призов школьникам. Мирон из вежливости хлопал. Слава, примостившись в кресле как на жердочке, переписывался с кем-то в аське. Объявляли номинации: третьи, вторые, первые места. Прошла и айтишная, Карелин даже ухом не повел, как будто ему было все равно. 

На сцену вышли министр образования Нижегородской области и блондинка в красном платье с большим декольте. Ее представили как победительницу конкурса «Мисс Интеллект» среди студентов.

— Итак, настало время гран-при. Всего у нас сегодня семь номинаций, как семь смертных грехов, — с кавээновским задором пошутил ведущий. В зале не смеялись. Мялись за кулисами хоры, скучали проигравшие, шумели на балконе дети, победители уже убежали в фойе фотографироваться и звонить родителям. Одна, вторая, третья номинация. На сцене случилась какая-то техническая заминка на несколько минут. Слава завозился на стуле, встал, натянул куртку:

— Я по поводу чая узнаю. Сейчас еще петь начнут. 

Мирон уже вполне сроднился с креслом: сейчас вставит в уши наушники и пофиг, что там на сцене. Карелин выбрался, подняв полряда, получил возмущенную критику от трех пожилых учительниц и пошел по проходу. 

— Итак, гран-при в номинации «Самый многообещающий проект в области информационных технологий» получает, — раздалась запись барабанной дроби. — Вячеслав Карелин и Геннадий Фарфаронов, Усть-рыбинский информационный колледж. 

Мирон подскочил, не обращая внимания на шиканье соседки, оглянулся. В темноте зала он не мог видеть, ушел Слава или нет. Со сцены повторили.

— Вячеслав Карелин и Геннадий Фарфаронов. Есть тут кто-то из Усть-рыбинского колледжа? 

— Есть! — раздался гнусоватый голос откуда-то с задних рядов.

— Так идите сюда скорее! Не скромничайте, — подзадоривал ведущий. 

Слава Карелин, нескладный, сутуловатый, плохо подстриженный, так и не снявший куртку с пятью куриными яйцами в карманах, поднялся на сцену. Зал зааплодировал, воодушевившись концом официальной части. Славе пожал руку министр, девушка вручила пакеты, подбежал фотограф. Их оттеснил куда-то за кулисы выходящий на сцену хор — девушки в фиолетовых платьях и молодые люди в серых костюмах. Организаторы явно хотели, чтобы ни у кого не было возможности избежать народной самодеятельности. Ведущий, уже сменивший пиджак, выскочил на авансцену и протяжным московским «а» начал:

— Академический хор Нижегородского государственного университета имени Лобачевского, — из-за кулис вынесли стул, на котором разместился молодой человек с барабаном, — «Песня о тревожной молодости». Музыка: Александра Пахмутова. Стихи: Николай Добронравов.

Зал обреченно захлопал. Дирижёр выдержал пару секунд, и пятьдесят голосов затянули протяжно, как один. Музыка все нагнетала и нагнетала. Мирон вышел из зала под коду:

_— Не думай, что все пропели, что бури все отгремели,_  
Готовься к великой цели, а слава тебя найдет.  
И снег, и ветер, синих звезд ночной полет,  
Меня мое сердце в тревожную даль зовет. 

В фойе сновал туда-сюда народ. Открылась боковая дверь, оттуда вышел замминистра, вручавший призы, а с ним целый хвост официальных лиц, девушка в красном платье, фотограф. Дверь хлопнула, потом снова открылась. В фойе ступил Карелин. Он шел робко, не веря, что земля не убежит у него из-под ног. На лице не было ни радости, ни удивления. Слава был в глубоком в шоке. Мирон подошел к нему:

— Поздравляю.

Карелин выдохнул носом и ничего не ответил. 

— Пошли, для победителей фуршет.

— А? — Карелин как будто проснулся.

Фуршет был не такой роскошный, как на корабле: без икры, дорогого балыка, и алкоголь отечественный, зато вкусно пахло копченой колбасой, золотились сырной корочкой кокотницы с жульеном. Слава на автомате сжевал пару бутербродов, потом, очухавшись, убежал звонить Гене. Мирон открывал бутылку с минералкой, когда к нему подошла тонкогубая дама — председательница комиссии, которая тогда не справилась с громким микрофоном. Федоров улыбнулся, женщина выглядела усталой, но улыбнулась в ответ:

— Поздравляю, ваши заслуженно получили.

— Спасибо.

— Бутлерович, конечно, палки в колеса пытался вставлять, но... — женщина переложила с одного бутерброда сыр.

— Серьезно? — Мирон был удивлен. Может быть, это был тонкий план Сергея Львовича, так сказать, от противного.

— Не то слово. Кричал, что хватит вашим усть-рыбинским почетного диплома с упоминанием. Мы до вчерашнего вечера утвердить не могли. Его-то семидясетипятисемиты заняли только третье место, а первое и второе команды из Томска и Новосибирска забрали. Ваши — необычные ребята, правда нестандартные. Честно с кровью выдрали гран-при у Томска. 

— А где Сергей Львович? — спросил Мирон.

— Укатил сегодня утром в Москву, там какое-то заседание в Госдуме, хочет поднять свое влияние. Дележка власти пошла.

У Мирона зазвонил телефон. Это была Мария Сергеевна:

— Мирон Янович, Мирон Янович, это правда? Карелин первое место занял?

— Гран-при, — поправил Федоров.

— Это невероятно! Вы уже сообщили Белле Андреевне?

Мирону пришлось звонить директрисе. Та новость восприняла явно с большим скепсисом и долго переспрашивала, точно ли это гран-при или как.

— Да, давно у нас такого не было, — резюмировал Белла Андреевна, — может быть, этот Карелин нас покинет наконец-то? И вы тоже собираетесь? — спросила Белла Андреевна.

— Скоро поедем на вокзал, — ответил Мирон, ища глазами Славу. Тот оживился, болтал с победителями, крутил в руках яблоко. Карелин излучал теплую, яркую радость. Мирон чувствовал себя как в студенческие времена. В хорошие студенческие времена до первой встречи со стеночкой, когда ты в толпе зеленых первокурсников радостно смотришь в будущее. Директриса была просто голосом с того света, сообщавшим, что еще сутки и он снова окажется в ставшим уже родным Аиде. Мирон печально ответил: — Поезд у нас в семь.

— Вы хоть за вещами-то в Усть-Рыбинск заедете, или вам выслать почтой? — Белла Андреевна еле скрывала возмущение.

— Какие вещи? 

— Недооценила я вас, Мирон Янович. Такие люди за вас вписались. Просто узник совести какой-то, а не преподаватель английского.

— Белла Андреевна, скажите прямо, что случилось?

— Мне сегодня звонили из московского Минобра. Вас туда переводят. Семьдесят пятая школа нуждается в таком преподавателе, а нам, может быть, пришлют кого-нибудь к январю. Всего пять дней и такая головокружительная карьера. Поздравляю, Мирон Янович. Браво, — Белла Андреевна бросила трубку. 

Мирон вышел фойе. Паззл сошелся. Бутлерович не предлагал, он информировал. Ставил Мирона перед фактом, что его облагодетельствует. Он почувствовал себя шахматной фигуркой, которую перемещали по доске жизни. Все те свободы, которые Мирон выцарапывал себе в течение целого года, — их больше не было. Мышка снова в клетке, только теперь клетка была больше и красивей, а Мирон должен был радостно крутить колесико и грызть корм.


End file.
